Un hueco en mi alma
by jos Black
Summary: Un secreto oculto mas de 20 años, historia de amor no correspondido. Una pasion que los llevo a terrenos insospechados.Scorpius y Rose deben descubrir la verdad para poder seguir juntos. Tres personas que toman decisiones equivocadas Dr/Hr/Nott Dramione.
1. La incognita

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola, como estan todas, bueno aqui les dejo con mi nueva historia. Es algo experimental, tenemos a la pareja Scorpius-Rose por un lado y tambien la historia oculta de Hermione. En un principio queria contar la historia de un trio un poco siniestro y luego la de los chicos, pero veremos hasta donde me lleva la imaginacion. Quizas deje el Scor-Rose para otro fic y me dedique a resolver el elemento intriga del trio que me propuse en un inicio. Por supuesto habran muchas preguntas, muchas preguntas, y eso es bueno. Solo les dire que sabran la respuesta al final del fic. Advierto que el tema no es para sensible y se tocaran muchos temas adultos y controversiales, asi que si tienen el estomago suficiente, pues entren a leer. Al final yo siempre me especialiso en DRAMIONES O DRAMONES. Claro, prometo Dramion aqui y muchas otras cosas, pero no me culpen si el asunto no va por donde se imaginan.

Nota: capitulo reeditado

Un hueco en mi alma

Capitulo 1.

Una chica de cabello castaño largo hasta la espalda, se paro frente a la verja de entrada de una mansión en Wiltshire, le impresionaba la majestuosidad de la gran casa, una mansión victoriana, con grandes ventanales en su fachada, varios pavos reales deambulaban en el jardín, que estaba cubierto de violetas. _"Que curioso, la flor favorita de mama"_, pensó la joven de 20 años. Al llegar se anuncio con el anciano mago que hacia las veces de portero y puesto que su visita era esperada, los portones se abrieron de par en par hasta permitir su ingreso a los terrenos de la casa. Rose Weasley tenia millones de sentimientos encontrados al pisar ese lugar. Su visita no tenía connotaciones agradables y lo sabia. Venia a descubrir un secreto, a develar una verdad que le había sido esquiva por muchos años, que le había impedido ser feliz con la persona que amaba en las sombras, un sueño que se le había escapado de las manos……………un amor imposible desde todo punto de vista. El horror de esa posibilidad los había atormentado a ambos mucho tiempo, hasta el punto de que tenían aproximadamente tres años sin verse. Nadie lo supo nunca, su relación en secreto en el colegio, fue una desilusión descubrir que era completamente imposible seguir, que no solamente era porque sus familias eran enemigas, sino que había verdaderas razones de peso, razones morales, éticas, para evitar lo que de todas maneras había sucedido.

Solo ellos dos sabían las consecuencias imposibles de ese secreto…………..una mentira sostenida por muchos años, estúpidamente, por todos los involucrados en ella………..¿Porque? ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que un Malfoy y una Weasley se terminarían enamorando? ¿Quién iba a pensar que una niña bien, educada en la rígida moral de Ron Weasley, protegida de todo y de todos, iba enviar sus preceptos al diablo y se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a su primer amor de adolescente? ……La impresión de lo ocurrido había enviado a su madre al hospital, con una hemorragia cerebral, la cual la mantenía en estado delicado hasta la actualidad. Su padre la había sacado de Hogwarts, sin decirle una palabra y ella, su último año lo curso en Bauxbattons.

Rose ni siquiera pudo hablar con él, explicarle aunque sea el motivo de su abrupta partida…………totalmente desquisiada, se resistió a irse de Inglaterra, hasta que Ron Weasley en un ataque de rabia, le contó los hechos tal cual como los recordaba, y ella casi muere de dolor en ese momento. Se fue como una autómata a Francia y Scorpius Malfoy la siguió hasta allí. Y en una penosa conversación que nunca ninguno de los dos olvidaría mientras viviesen, Rose le confío su terrible sospecha.

Scorpius había intentado continuar con su vida, le había escrito que estaba en Francia, en una academia de Rompedores de Maldiciones, que estaba saliendo con una chica francesa y que seguramente pronto anunciaría su compromiso. Rose simplemente trato de alegrarse por él, aunque su corazón estuviese partido en mil pedazos, estaba de novia de un chico llamado Bill Boot, quien le había pedido formalmente su mano enfrente de toda su familia en un almuerzo en La Madriguera, y ella, por despecho, había dicho que si, con una sonrisa fingida y una felicidad prestada.

Por supuesto, Scorpius fue muy vehemente en su respuesta al enterarse que Rose estaba comprometida y esta no fue precisamente escrita. Se presento en su casa un viernes en la noche y entre gritos, lagrimas y reclamos le confeso que……….todavía estaba enamorado de ella. Ron trato de calmar a ambos chicos, a pesar de toda la rabia que sentía por la situación no dejaba de compadecerse por la situación de los jóvenes. Pero él no tenia la solución, en todo caso la verdad solo la sabía una persona y esta estaba imposibilitada para hablar, así que despidio a Scorpius Malfoy de la manera mas amable que su fogoso temperamento le permitió y se dedico a consolar a su alterada hija. Ese día Rose tomo una decisión y le escribió a la otra persona que podía esclarecerle el panorama, el mismísimo Sr. Malfoy. Espero por días la respuesta, el padre de Scor era ignorante de toda su historia de amor y dolor, así que las implicaciones del asunto le eran desconocidas y ella no había tenido el valor de confesarlo en esa carta. Scorpius Malfoy, sumido en la desesperacion y la depresion, tampoco le conto nada a su padre. A Rose le sorprendió el tono amable de la respuesta del Sr. Malfoy, era como si estuviese esperando su carta desde hacia años. Por supuesto, eso la desanimo muchísimo, pero se armo de valor y decidió de una vez y por todas escuchar la versión de esa historia por unos de los involucrados, ya que por la situación de enfermedad de Hermione Granger iba a ser muy difícil que ella despejase sus dudas.

Así que allí estaba, justo en las escalerillas de la puerta de entrada de esa magnifica casa. Scorpius la acompañaría disimuladamente, habían quedado en que como el asunto era de vital importancia para ambos, los dos se darían fuerzas mutuamente para escuchar lo que su padre tendría que decir al respecto.

Con duda y resentimiento, Rose llevo su mano a la manilla de hierro forjado que había en la pesada puerta de madera de la entrada y toco. La puerta estaba decorada con un escudo, en donde se apreciaban perfectamente una serpiente enroscada, un libro y un caballo con dos hombres montados sobre él, era el escudo familiar de los Malfoy, "_mala fe_" en Francés. En su mente, Rose por primera vez en su vida se dedico a examinar el significado de esas palabras _"mala fe"._ Seria que Draco Malfoy habría actuado con su madre de _"mala fe"_. Por lo que ella tenia entendido, en sus años de colegio, ellos se odiaban hasta morir. Según las historias que recordaba haber escuchado entre su padre y su tío Harry, Malfoy se divertía llamando "Sangre sucia" a su madre, entonces…………no entendía……………no podía entender……………..¿Que era lo que diablos había sucedido? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿A que situación sórdida debía su nacimiento? Ella había sacado sus cuentas y por lo que sabia, su concepción debió haber sucedido en el apogeo de la segunda guerra mágica, justo antes de la caída de Lord Voldemort, cuando Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter estaban enfrascados en la búsqueda de los Horrocruses ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

Rose toco dos veces mas a la puerta y cuando se abrió no se encontró con la peculiar figura de un elfo domestico, como había supuesto…………….sino que nada menos y nada mas que su Scor, quien lucia impecablemente vestido con una gabardina negra. Su cabello rubio platinado estaba perfectamente cortado al ras de su cráneo y sus tristes ojos grises la miraban con cariño, como siempre.

-Scorpius- la voz de Rose salio anhelante, dio un paso adelante y se hundió en un abrazo con él. Scorpius le dio una palmadita condescendiente en la espalda y beso sus cabellos. Los dos estaban tensos como una cuerda de arco ante el contacto de sus cuerpos. Lo sabían, estaba vedado, pero los sentimientos no se obligan y ellos …………..a pesar de cualquier cosa, estaban profunda e irremediablemente enamorados.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Scor con voz queda, mientras ambos se separaban- Papa esta en la biblioteca, lleva encerrado toda la mañana, nadie se ha atrevido a molestarlo, amaneció hoy de un humor de perros.

-Estoy lista- dijo Rose clavando sus ojos celestes en los de Scor. Eran casi de la misma estatura y los dos tenían ese tipo de físico atletico, eran altos, delgados pero con formas definidas, quizás cuando eran chicos eran algo desgarbados, pero ahora de adultos solo lucían esbeltos. También compartían otros parecidos, como un cabello fino, sedoso y liso, en el caso de Rose de un color castaño claro, el de Scor rubio platino como su padre. Ambos eran poseedores de una nariz romana, barbilla puntiaguda y respingada y de una habilidad innata para jugar Quidditch. Similitudes que les habían pasado totalmente desapercibidas y que solo se dedicaron a buscar cuando supieron el posible parentesco que los unía.

-Tranquila, yo estaré contigo siempre. Como sea Rose y a pesar de lo que sea- le contesto Scorpius con voz temblorosa.

Los dos caminaron por los pasillos, hombro con hombro, alma con alma. El lustroso piso de mármol de la casa reflejaba sus figuras, después de unos minutos recorriendo un corredor repleto de retratos en sus paredes, con figuras que los miraban con curiosidad pero en total mutismo, llegaron a la biblioteca. Scorpius llamo y una voz seca y fría les ordeno la entrada.

En medio de la estancia, fumando un puro y con una botella de brandy en su mano estaba Draco Malfoy , ni siquiera dirigió su mirada a los dos jóvenes que estaban atravesando en ese momento la puerta de entrada. Draco estaba inclinado sobre una poltrona de orejones que estaba de espaldas a Scor y de Rose, quienes solo vieron una mano con una copa y a el Sr. Malfoy sirviendo un poco de brandy al personaje desconocido que ocupaba la silla. Su cara era totalmente inexpresiva, se retiro de la poltrona y dejo la botella sobre el surtido bar que estaba en una esquina de la estancia.

La biblioteca era impresionante, como toda la casa. Las paredes estaban cubiertas hasta el techo con miles de volúmenes, pesados cortinajes de terciopelo verde adornaban las ventanas, estatuas de mármol y bustos de magos prominentes adornaban escritorios gemelos que estaban de un lado de la estancia. Rose supuso que eran los escritorios de los padres de Scor. Astoria Greengrass había sido una prominente periodista mágica, antes de morir de Viruela de Dragon cuando Scor tenía 10 años. Y al parecer el Sr. Malfoy se negaba a quitar el escritorio de su finada esposa.

Draco Malfoy en su madurez seguía siendo guapo, su cabello largo estaba recogido con una coleta. Era alto y con porte elegante, vestía una tunica gris oscuro, sus ojos acerados miraron con interés a la recién llegada. Definitivamente era la hija de Hermione, su color de cabello, como la miel, la delataba, así como esos labios llenos, rojos, del color de las cerezas maduras y su mirada inquisidora y curiosa. Se fue hacia ella y en un gesto de cortesía inusitado en él, le dio la mano dándole la bienvenida.

-Es un placer conocerte, Rose- dijo con voz afectada, luego miro a su hijo- Scorpius tendrías la amabilidad de retirarte.

-No- se apresuro a decir Scor, enfrentando con seguridad a su padre- Quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir. Este asunto me atañe a mí también.

-No veo porque- dijo Draco Malfoy burlón, pero algo en la mirada de su hijo le detuvo de hacer otro comentario. La joven que tenia enfrente miro anhelante a Scorpius y él apretó su brazo en un gesto de familiaridad que no paso desapercibido para Draco. Entonces lo entendió, y el pánico se apodero de él, de todas las posibilidades, tenia que ser justamente esa chica. Ya entendía…………lo entendía………..la depresión profunda en la cual se había sumido su hijo en los últimos años. Draco sintió una opresión en el pecho y tuvo que deshacer su corbata rápidamente. Tomo un poco de aire y volvió a mirar a los chicos.

-Padre……..yo- empezó a decir Scor. Draco con un gesto le indico que callase.

-Bien………..supongo que también tendrás que escucharlo- Draco entonces se sentó en su escritorio y los invito a tomar asiento también frente a él. La figura incógnita en la poltrona frente a la chimenea, seguía tranquilamente degustando su brandy. Rose miro nerviosamente hacia la figura pero no pudo determinar su identidad, no le veia su cara.

Luego de un rato de incomodo silencio, Rose trago saliva y hablo.

-Sr. Malfoy, tengo 20 años, uno mas que Scorpius……………..- Rose se armo de valor y siguió hablando- Mi padre Ron Weasley, hace aproximadamente tres años, me confeso que …………………..yo no soy su hija. Mi madre…………

-¿Cómo se encuentra su madre?- la interrumpio Draco de pronto, su tono de voz seguia siendo totalmente impersonal.

-No puede comunicarse y tiene la mitad del cuerpo paralizado. Sufrió una hemorragia cerebral, por un disgusto. Los sanadores de San Mungo tienen esperanzas de que algún día se recupere- contesto Rose evidentemente incomoda. Ese tema era muy doloroso para ella, porque sabía la circunstancias que rodearon el ataque de su madre.

-Siento mucho escucharlo. Su madre era una bruja muy talentosa- contesto Draco con voz afectada y cortés. Sin embargo Rose podía ver su mano temblando sosteniendo el vaso repleto de brandy.

-Mentiras- dijo una voz gruesa desde el final de la estancia- Tú no lo sientes en lo absoluto.

- !Silencio!- grito Draco, colocando bruscamente su vaso en el escritorio con tanta fuerza, que el liquido salto, mojando unos pergaminos. Scorpius dio un salto en su silla, su padre pocas veces perdia los papeles, pero podia ver que verdaderamente estaba controlando su furia a duras penas- Te recuerdo que si estas aquí………….es por mi benevolencia y para aclarar de una vez este asunto.

-Maldito- dijo la voz que estaba escondida tras la silla- maldito seas por siempre.

Rose y Scorpius mostraban en su rostro su desconcierto y estupefacción. Desconocían completamente la identidad del hombre que estaba hablando tras ellos, pero al parecer estaba invitado por Draco Malfoy a esa inusual y escabrosa charla. Rose no queria ventilar un asunto tan personal frente a un desconocido, pero resuelta de una vez a terminar de averiguar todo el asunto, decidio continuar la conversación.

-Necesito………..- Rose hizo una pausa y miro a Scor fijamente- necesitamos saber……..Sr. Malfoy ¿Usted es mi padre?

Los ojos gris acero de Draco por un momento se oscurecieron y un rictus de dolor se apodero de su boca. De nuevo sintió la opresión en su pecho y llevo una mano hacia él. Cerró los ojos un momento y de nuevo los abrió. Atravesó con sus ojos a la chica que tenia enfrente y Rose sintió como sus manos se helaban. Ese hombre literalmente la estaba desarmando con esa mirada tan intensa, tan cargada de dolor y arrepentimiento.

-No lo se- dijo después de un rato Draco Malfoy, se levanto y se inclino sobre el escritorio apoyando sus dos manos sobre el- no lo puedo decir…………..no lo se………….no estoy seguro.

Rose miraba impávida al Sr. Malfoy, la rabia se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. ¡No era posible! Necesitaba una confirmación, una negación, algo……………..Necesitaba la certeza de saber si Scorpius……………..su Scor…………..el amor de su vida……….era su hermano o no………..¿Como Draco Malfoy no podía estar seguro de algo tan importante como la paternidad de un hijo?

Entonces ella sintió un ruido a sus espaldas y volteo. Un hombre alto, corpulento como un oso, vestido con un abrigo marrón, caminaba hacia ella. Su cara estaba cubierta con una tupida barba castaña con reflejos rojizos y tenia unos ojos azules que la miraban de manera amable. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara………………sin embargo Rose en alguna parte de su mente…………..sintió temor. Ese hombre no era lo que aparentaba….un aura de peligro se escondía detrás de esa sonrisa.

-Permíteme presentarme soy ………….Theodore Nott- dijo el hombre deteniéndose a pocos metros de ella. Rose dio un respingo……………Nott, un mortifago…………..de los mas despiadados……………Era de conocimiento publico que había cumplido condena de 10 años en Azkaban y las malas lenguas decían que había utilizado toda su fortuna para salir de allí. Theodore Nott fue la mano fuerte de los Mortifagos que quedaron después de Voldemort. Hijo de mortifago, nieto de Mortifago, él mismo un mortifago desde su tierna edad. Un sujeto temible.

-Se perfectamente quien es usted- dijo ella con voz fría, se sentía incomoda con un criminal como ese a su lado. Nott río viendo el azoramiento de la chica. Draco Malfoy lo miraba con odio.

-Mi querida niña- dijo Nott esta vez serio- Por lo que tengo entendido, Draco Malfoy y yo……………tenemos la misma posibilidad de ser tu padre.

0o0

Bueno, aceptos tomatasos, gritos, cualquier cosa.

Fic inspirado por la cancion Hole in my soul de Aerosmith.

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	2. Yo si quiero ser un mortifago

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Bueno agradezco los ocho reviews que he recibido, estoy super alegre. Que chevere En fin, bueno esta historia es algo rara, así que por favor tengan paciencia, es un Dramione-Nottiome o algo así. Si me preguntan si los tres se van con todas en el fic, pues si, van con todos los hierros, por algo la clasificación M. Por otro lado, hay una escena con la que empiezo el capitulo, una escena que la JKR siempre quiso incluir en un libro y nunca pudo. Ella lo explico una vez, cuando le preguntaron acerca de Theo Nott y siempre dijo que Nott era alguien muy inteligente y que era el único que Draco Malfoy vería como un igual dentro de Slytherin por ser incluso de sangre mas pura que él. Así que bueno le tome la idea a nuestra escritora favorita y escribí mi escena tomando algunas ideas de ella. Espero que les guste. Un beso. Y déjenme reviews.

Capitulo 2 Yo si quiero ser un mortifago.

Agosto 1994

Dos chicos se mecían en dos viejos columpios en el jardín trasero de una descuidada casa de ladrillos rojos, la maleza crecía alrededor del edificio, salvaje, sin ningún tipo de control, así mismo las fuentes no servían y estaban llenas de agua verdosa. Los mosquitos pululaban y el calor era insoportable.

-No se como puedes vivir en este chiquero- dijo uno de los chicos abrazando el columpio con gesto de hastío. Su cabello rubio claro usualmente bien peinado e impecable se pegaba a su cabello producto del sudor, su cara estaba enrojecida por el sol y sus ojos grises destellaban. En su cara siempre había un rictus de desagrado y asco, sin embargo lo que podría parecer un insulto fue tomado con toda naturalidad por el chico alto que lo acompañaba sentado en el otro columpio.

-A mi padre y a mi nos gusta tal como esta…………….digamos que el tono va de acuerdo a nuestra personalidad...un poco pantanosa- dijo muy tranquilo el chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules a su lado mirando alrededor. Era cierto, el jardín era un desastre pero nada comparado con el caos del interior de la casa, habían montañas de libros dispersos en cada rincón, muebles que destilaban polvo cada vez que alguien osaba sentarse en ellos, viejos retratos mágicos de gente que nunca hablaba, telarañas debajo de la escaleras y en las noches se podía oír la madera de las vigas de la casa crujir. Sin embargo esa casa centenaria era el único hogar que conocía y la adoraba, ya que siempre descubría algo nuevo en ella, que estimulaba su retorcida imaginación.

-Tonterías- continuo el chico rubio levantando su puntiaguda barbilla en un gesto de arrogancia- te aseguro que te encantaría vivir en mi casa.

-Si claro Malfoy, todos queremos ser como tú- se mofo Theo Nott lanzándole una mirada burlona a su compañero de casa. Malfoy interpreto muy bien el gesto y se levanto intempestivamente del columpio. Nott, quien lo conocía desde que habían nacido, sabía que estaba furioso, porque se sentía insultado. Draco Malfoy entre todas sus "virtudes", era algo paranoico para su gusto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Draco arrastrado las palabras, dedicándole una furibunda mirada.

-Lo que oíste- contesto Theo tranquilamente. Él era muy seguro de si mismo y un berrinche de Draco Malfoy no le iba a arruinar la tarde mas de lo que ya estaba, con una reunión de mortifagos en su casa- Y no me mires así que mi nombre no es Potter.

Draco se adelanto y camino con impotencia hasta las profundidades del jardín y Theo lo siguió.

-¿Toque un tema sensible?- dijo todavía burlón Theodore- por Merlin, Malfoy supéralo. El niño que vivió tiene todo el beneplácito de nuestro querido Dumblendore. Así que lo que nos queda de estancia en Hogwarts, Gryffindor ganara la copa de las casas todos los años.

-Maldito Potter, maldito Weasley y maldita sangre sucia Granger- exclamo Draco- su mera existencia hace miserable la mía.

-Eso es porque les prestas demasiada atención- comento Theo tomando un palo y jugando a cegar la yerba reseca del jardín que crecia alta hasta sus rodillas- yo que tú me dedicaría a mis notas y a vivir la vida, sin preocuparme de nuestros futuros enemigos hasta que llegue el momento.

-Acaba de hablar el sabio Theodore Nott, por favor hinquemos la rodilla y adorémosle, el brillo de su inteligencia opaca el sol y todos los astros del firmamento- grito teatralmente Draco Malfoy, haciéndole una imitación de reverencia renacentista a Theo Nott, una muestra de que el cinismo Malfoy podía ser bastante histriónico a veces. Draco recobro la compostura y le espeto molesto- Soberano idiota, tu vida son las notas, los premios, las condecoraciones. Sabes, cuando nos inicien mortifagos nada de eso te servirá, te lo aseguro.

-Baja la voz- entonces la cara Theo se torno seria - ¿No sabes acaso quienes están dentro?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Había llegado con su padre esa mañana y ya Nott lo estaba esperando en el jardín con dos escobas para jugar Quidditch, al parecer tenían estrictamente prohibido entrar a la casa mientras durase la reunión.

-Mi padre, el tuyo, Goyle, Crabbe, Yaxley, los Carrow, Rockwood, Avery y Fenrir Grayback- dijo Theo mirando a todos lados un poco nervioso- y te aseguro que no están bebiendo el té precisamente.

-¿Tú crees que de verdad el Señor Tenebroso haya sobrevivido?- pregunto Draco en voz baja, Theo le habia contagiado el nerviosismo y no era para menos. Ese era el gran misterio, Lord Voldemort había sido destruido oficialmente en Hallowen de 1981, pero los rumores de su regreso, ciertos o falsos, se habían avivado desde su primer año en Hogwarts en donde el malnacido de Potter supuestamente había entablado batalla con él. Y luego los hechos a final de ese año escolar, con Cedric Diggory muerto y el viejo director afirmando en medio del comedor que Voldemort habia vuelto, no hacian mas que echar mas leña al fuego. Lo cierto es que los antiguos mortifagos, habían despertado de un letargo de diez años y las reuniones como la de ese día, eran cada vez mas frecuentes.

-No lo se y no quiero averiguarlo tan pronto- contesto Theo, luego miro a Draco curioso- ¿Tú de verdad quieres ser mortifago?

-Esa es una pregunta estupida Nott- contesto Draco- no es que yo quiera o que tú quieras, es que lo vamos a ser, independientemente de nuestros deseos, así que vete acostumbrando a la idea. Seremos ricos y seremos unos comegente……………..

-¿Crees en la pureza de sangre?- pregunto Theo.

-Honestamente- entonces Draco bajo aun más la voz- me parece que es una soberana tontería, esta demostrado cientificamente que no es asi la transmisión del poder magico, yo he leido miles de teorias. Pero mi padre cree en eso, él y los demás, así que... que mas da………

-Entonces ¿Por qué molestas tanto a los sangre sucia del colegio?- Theo levanto una ceja de incredulidad. Asi que Draco Malfoy se preocupaba en informarse de la veracidad de lo que le inculcaban sus padres, eso era toda ...una novedad.

-¿Por qué? Porque es divertido- Draco se encogió de hombros y agrego- y porque…………la detesto…..la odio.

-Y ya volvemos al tema- Theo rodo los ojos y siguió cegando la yerba- a veces me pregunto si será que te gusta la Granger y esa es tu manera de demostrarlo.

-¿Estas loco?- entonces Draco le saltaron chispas de sus ojos de la rabia que le daba esa posibilidad- prefiero una tortura medieval que acercarme a esa………….idiota sabelotodo sangre sucia de cabello enmarañado.

-No es tan fea- comento Theo como al descuido- y últimamente su cabello no esta tan enmarañado.

-Es evidente que a ti no te importa su sangre- contesto Draco sarcásticamente.

-Estas equivocado, yo si creo en la pureza de sangre y mi destino de mortifago esta escrito antes de que naciera. Mi abuelo fue mortifago, lo mismo que mi padre, yo seré mortifago porque para eso me han preparado toda la vida, no hay mas nada que hacer ni decir y lo he aceptado. Solo que los Nott, somos pragmáticos y una chica bonita, lo seguirá siendo independientemente de su estatus de sangre.

-Tú estas demente definitivamente- Draco estaba estupefacto- tienes unas ideas bastante raras.

-Malfoy- Theo siguió con su retórica- déjame aclararte el punto. La pureza de sangre es una simple excusa, esta muy claro que el talento mágico no depende de ella, tu mismo lo has dicho, sino………..brujas como Hermione Granger no serian una de las mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts. El problema de la pureza es simplemente un asunto de tradición y supervivencia. Tradición, porque las familias sangre limpia como las nuestras queremos conservar nuestro acervo indemne e intacto, nos gustan que las cosas sigan tal cual los últimos cientos de años y nos negamos a desaparecer, cosa que naturalmente ocurriría si nos mezclamos con nacidos muggles, allí es donde entra el asunto de la supervivencia. La pureza de sangre es la excusa perfecta para cerrar nuestro mundo de la influencia muggle. Voldemort se erigió como el paladín de todos nosotros, en el momento justo donde todo parecía irse a la mierda. "El fin justifica los medios" eso lo dijo un pensador muggle y es la verdad desnuda. No desprecio el mundo muggle, al contrario me parece muy interesante, como sobreviven sin magia, sus adelantos tecnológicos pero a mi tambien me gusta como es mi mundo magico sin influencias externas. Por eso mi familia es una fiel seguidora del Señor Tenebroso, queremos que nuestra posición permanezca igual que siempre. No es una actitud maniqueista, aquí no hay buenos ni malos, simplemente es una cuestión de supervivencia. En términos de evolución, ellos están ganando y si tenemos que seguir a un loco psicópata como el Lord para evitar que eso suceda, lo haremos.

-Esto me dolerá en el fondo de mi orgullo pero……………tienes razón- contesto Draco Malfoy todavía analizando las palabras de su amigo- pero créeme…………estoy seguro que detrás de todo esto solo……….esta la búsqueda del poder absoluto.

-Bien , bien, el niño Malfoy tiene otra cosa en la cabeza que besuquearse con la Parkinson en cada esquina del colegio- contesto Theo guiñándole un ojo a Draco, quien le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio de su mano- Es cierto, Voldemort se aprovecha de que hay verdaderos fanáticos de la pureza de sangre, como por ejemplo………..los ¿Malfoy?- Draco lo fulmino con la mirada, eso era hasta cierto punto verdad, pero él no compartia la legendaria locura familiar de los Black o de los Malfoy, en su caso la endogamia habia dado como resultado un mago talentoso e inteligente no un retrasado mental como Goyle o Lomgbotton- bueno, algunos otros por ahí que conoces muy bien y los esta utilizando como verdaderos títeres para conseguir su propósito personal, que es dominar el mundo mágico.

-Eso en el supuesto caso………………..de que el Señor Tenebroso siga vivo- aclaro Draco.

-Eso es- continuo Nott- sigues mi idea. El asunto es que …………………mi padre esta decidido a otorgar al Lord una cuota de poder……………pero no todo el poder…………o por lo menos esa es su idea………eso es lo que yo creo.

-Entonces tu padre esta seguro de que volverá- Draco sintió como todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban de solo pensar en la posibilidad- El Señor Tenebroso es poderoso, hace falta mas que ideas para evitar que ejerza el control completo.

-Draco- siguió hablando Theodore Nott- dejemos que las cosas sucedan. Cuando los hechos se den por si solos, entonces mi padre sabrá que hacer, porque no en vano los Nott……………..siempre sobrevivimos a cualquier catástrofe.

-Estas dándote cuenta de que tengo razón entonces- dijo Draco- Potter es el enemigo.

-Si Draco, es nuestro enemigo- dijo Nott- pero no por ahora. En estos momentos, solo somos unos imberbes de quince años intentando sobrevivir al infierno llamado adolescencia. Ese eres tú que tienes la insoportable tendencia de complicarte la vida. Yo simplemente dejo que el río vaya por su cause a donde quiera ir y me muevo con él.

-Si Nott…………….ese soy yo………..y ¿Qué?- dijo Draco apoyándose en un muro- es cierto……………tengo la desagradable costumbre de enredarme la existencia ……..pero ese es mi problema no el tuyo.

-Siempre lo supe, desde el kinder- comento Nott recostándose al lado de él -Que tu ibas a ser el aguafiestas y yo la voz de la razón- se rió Nott- le das vuelta a todo, deberías relajarte, te lo recomiendo, respira…………deja la rigidez, siempre pareces que tienes un palo atravesado en el culo.

-Tu padre no es Lucius Malfoy- suspiro Draco- No tienes que superar sus expectativas a cada segundo de tu vida.

-No, es cierto, el mío es…………..peor- comento Nott con desgano- un maldito loco ermitaño.

-¿Tienes novia?- pregunto Draco intentando salir del tema. No era que Nott fuese su confidente ni nada por él estilo, pero ya estaba en esa fase de la adolescencia donde era imperativo compartir información valiosa...como por ejemplo...¿Chicas?

-Estuve saliendo un tiempo con Susan Bones, la invite al baile de navidad el año pasado ¿No recuerdas?- dijo Nott- Ah por supuesto, se me olvidaba que sufriste un shock mental cuando la Granger llego de la mano de Viktor Krum y no miraste a mas nadie el resto de la noche. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta.

-Perra- escupió Draco, extrañamente esa imagen cuando le venia a la cabeza, ella con ese vaporoso vestido color malva, radiante, alegre, le revolvía el estomago y le hacia un nudo en la garganta. Y la posibilidad de que alguien mas que Nott se hubiese percatado del asunto le daba panico. Era cierto la observo toda la noche y ¿Que?...seguramente Nott le estaba jugando una broma. Nadie se habia dado cuenta.

Theo río con ganas, para él era demasiado obvio que a su amigo le pasaba algo con la sangre sucia. Draco se había callado de pronto y los dos chicos pensaron exactamente lo mismo, ella ese día……………estaba muy diferente.

-¿Por qué me preguntas si tengo novia? Susan es muy aburrida. Era un buen partido, sangre inmaculada, una tía en el Wisegamont, mi padre lo aprobaba pero…………….no es mi tipo- dijo Nott- y tú ¿Qué hay con Pansy?-

-Me gusta- dijo Draco- pero es me fastidia demasiado. Además la quiero como si fuese mi hermana y eso es un problema…………..porque a veces………..

-Si es cierto- dijo Nott- debe ser muy difícil pensar en esos términos con una hermana.

-¿Ya lo hiciste?- pregunto Draco de pronto. Nott le dirigio una mirada que Draco interpreto muy bien, habia entendido perfectamente a que se referia.

-Si- contesto Nott secamente.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto de nuevo Draco interesado en el tema. Tomar datos era algo que se le daba muy bien. Era un estratega en potencia.

-La primera vez fui un total fiasco, ya después todo fue mejor- dijo Nott sonriendo complacido consigo mismo – y ¿Tú?

-Solo una vez- confeso Draco molesto porque en ese asunto al parecer Theo le llevaba la delantera, pero le iba a contestar con sinceridad, no todo el mundo admitia que habia sido un desastre la primera vez- este verano…………..con una de mis primas segundas, en Francia. En realidad todo estuvo muy "francés"………………

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Theo intrigado.

-Te podría sorprender todo lo que uno puede hacer con la lengua- contesto Draco con su media sonrisa. Le habia ganado una al maldito bastardo.

-Ah- dijo Theo un poco azorado imaginándose mil situaciones con cien chicas distintas- ya veo.

-Juguemos otro rato Quiddicth- dijo Draco después de un incomodo silencio. Al parecer la conversacion sobre sexo habia terminado.

-Si – contesto Theo- como voy a despreciar tener otra oportunidad de patearle el culo a un Malfoy.

-Imbecil- contesto Draco.

-Marica- le respondió Theo, quien era todo un poeta en eso de hablar sucio, peor que un Ronald Weasley cualquiera.

0o0

-No entiendo- contesto Rose.

-Lo que oíste- Theodore Nott le clavo su mirada azul, hablo de manera dura y directa, sin ningún gesto de amabilidad- que tanto Malfoy como yo podemos ser tu padre.

-Sigo sin entender- Rose estaba impactada, eso si era verdad que no se lo había visto venir para nada. ¿Alguno de los dos? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Malfoy busca un pizarrón- contesto Theo cínico- a la niña hay que explicarle todo el asunto de las abejas.

-Nott- Draco le hizo un gesto de advertencia levantando un dedo de su mano. Su aspecto era calmado, pero sus ojos grises en ese momento estaban mas glaciales que nunca- no voy a permitir que te burles de todo esto.

Rose inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y coloco su mano en la frente, Scorpius le apretó un hombro en un gesto de apoyo, pero permaneció callado, estaba atento al rumbo que tomaba la singular conversación. Theodore se sentó en la silla que sobraba frente al escritorio de Draco Malfoy, respiro profundo, miro de nuevo a la chica de pies a cabeza y continuo hablando.

-Bien Rose, disculpa mi grosería- entonces Rose levanto su cara y se enfrento a la mirada inquisidora de Theo Nott- Debes entender que esto de desenterrar esqueletos del pasado no es nada agradable.

-Me imagino que tienes unos cuantos enterrados- esta vez fue Draco el que se burlo, Nott solo sonrío de manera amenazante, enseñándole los dientes y acariciando su varita.

-Te aseguro que no te gustarían los detalles- contesto Theodore con su voz gruesa e intimidante- eres demasiado fino y elegante para eso…………. Malfoy.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Draco ignoro a Theodore y observo que Rose estaba muy pálida. Scorpius se inclino para observarla mejor y ella le sonrío discretamente.

-Chico, tráele un poco de brandy, mini-Granger esta a punto de desmayarse- dijo Nott despectivamente. Le caía bien la chica, era muy parecida a su madre, ese tono altanero le gustaba, pero estaba furioso con todo el asunto, así que se estaba desquitando con todos los presentes. Scor Malfoy se había salvado de sus puyas porque inteligentemente no había abierto la boca. La posibilidad de tener una hija lo tenia muy nervioso, eso era algo que no estaba en su cuenta. Y que la madre fuese ella…………lo dejaba literalmente sin aire. Recordar esa historia era muy doloroso para él.

Scorpius tomo la botella de brandy que estaba sobre el bar y sirvió dos tragos, le dio uno a Rose y dejo el otro para él, los dos chicos se tomaron la mitad a fondo blanco. Theodore hizo lo mismo con su trago. Después de un rato de silencio, Draco Malfoy hablo.

-Rose, debes entender………….- entonces ella lo interrumpió.

-Me apellido Weasley, Señor- dijo Rose lanzándole una mirada de rencor a Theodore.

-En todo caso, cualquier cosa es mejor que Nott ¿No es así querida?- le dijo Theodore sonriéndole, ella le dio la espalda acomodándose en la silla, enfurruñada y molesta.

-No te ensañes con ella, no tiene la culpa de nada- reclamo Draco.

-Es cierto, la culpa es tuya- gruño Theodore.

-Nunca quise hacerle daño………yo la………..-entonces Draco se interrumpió súbitamente y le dio un puñetazo a su escritorio. Scorpius y Rose saltaron sobresaltados por el golpe. Era evidente que cualquiera de esos dos iba a estallar en cualquier momento, ambos parecían totalmente dispuesto a caerse a maldiciones, al parecer se odiaban con toda el alma.

-Si por supuesto, y tú mismo dejaste que la torturaran en esta mansión hasta casi matarla, sabiendo lo que sabias, maldito- escupió Nott incorporándose de su asiento- acaso eres capaz de olvidarlo Malfoy, acaso no fue esa la causa de que tú y yo casi nos matásemos.

-No hables de lo que no sabes Nott- grito Draco- yo no he olvidado nada. Nunca lo haría. He velado por esta niña desde su tierna infancia, a pesar de la resistencia de la madre, tú nunca lo hiciste.

-Si, Malfoy- Theo no pudo evitar resoplar de indignación- por supuesto cúlpame, claro, yo disfrutaba de unas largas vacaciones en Azkaban- exclamo Theo- y estaba tan ocupado en mis actividades recreativas que nunca me intereso el hecho de que ella hubiese tenido un bebe. Solo que tú eras el que sabia que no era de Weasley y nunca tuviste la amabilidad de decírmelo. Hasta ahora.

-¿Quién de ustedes es mi padre?- grito Rose al borde de las lagrimas. Había seguido la conversación y no entendía absolutamente nada. Estaba dolida, asqueada, se sentía traicionada y miles de odiosos sentimientos inútiles inundaban su corazón. No sabia que pensar respecto a su madre. La incertidumbre de lo que había sucedido no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

-No lo sabemos- repitió Draco Malfoy.

-Tú lo sabes- dijo Nott de manera acusadora- le hiciste una prueba de paternidad a la niña hace años, a escondidas de su madre, en un laboratorio muggle, una prueba de ADN. Tú me lo has dicho recientemente. Tienes en tu poder el maldito papel.

-Nunca abrí el sobre- dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rose confundida.

-Porque en el fondo- Draco respiro profundo y se acostó en el respaldar de su silla- siempre desee que tú fueses mía.

Rose casi ahogo un chillido cuando escucho esas palabras de Malfoy, Scor sintió que su mano temblaba y tuvo que agarrar su vaso con las dos manos.

-Ya veo- dijo Nott con rabia- ese siempre ha sido tu problema. Nunca lo aceptaste.

-Cállate de una maldita vez- grito Draco levantándose de su silla e inclinándose en su escritorio.

- !Silencio los dos!- grito Rose levantándose a su vez y enfrentando a los dos hombres- Si siguen discutiendo cosas que no entiendo no llegaremos a nada. ¿Dónde esta la prueba de paternidad?

-En una bóveda en Gringotts, iba a permanecer allí hasta el día de mi muerte. Si resultaba que tú eras mi hija, heredarías la mitad de la fortuna Malfoy y el apellido- contesto Draco sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

-No necesito su dinero- dijo Rose - y mi apellido es Weasley. Ron es el único padre que he conocido y lo amo.

-Bien dicho niña- dijo Theodore evidentemente complacido. La chiquilla por lo menos era leal, eso era un punto menos para el despreciable Malfoy y otro a favor de los Nott.

-En todo caso, tampoco quiero nada de Ud- contesto ella con furia dirigiendose a Theo Nott- solo quiero que me digan como demonios y porque violaron a mi madre en medio de esa maldita guerra.

Los dos hombres entonces asumieron un gesto amargo en sus caras. Theo volvió a tomar un trago de brandy y Draco se revolvió incomodo en su silla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que alguno de nosotros abuso de esa manera de tu madre?- pregunto Draco arrastrando sus palabras. El dolor en el pecho había vuelto, si no supiera que era poco probable, juraría que estaba a punto de infartarse.

-Mi madre estaba con mi padre en esa época, en una misión, huyendo- dijo ella tratando de sonar coherente- ustedes dos, por lo que tengo entendido ………….eran mortifagos, peleaban al lado de Voldemort. Ella fue prisionera en esta casa, la torturaron. Yo no creo que mi madre haya sido capaz de…..

-Se ve que no conoces a tu madre- dijo Nott y los rasgos de su cara se suavizaron - ella sin duda………….es especial.

-Rose- Draco entonces trato de sonar conciliador- Ni Nott ni yo en ningún momento……..abusamos de tu madre. Quizás no fuiste concebida con amor………..no lo se………….ni quiero saberlo……en este momento. ¡Demonios! No quiero elucubrar sobre mis sentimientos ni los de los demás……pero sin duda…………..no fue obligado………..para ninguno de los tres.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS A VER SI LES GUSTA EL FIC EXPERIMENTAL


	3. Me encanta ser un Nott

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, gracias por los RR. Actualizo hoy y depende de mis musas seguirlo haciendo. Esta historia ocupa toda mi mente así que tendrán que esperar un poquito mas por los otros fics de mi autoria. Puesto que esto es un triangulo amoroso, a las Dramioneras les advierto que tendrán que esperarse un rato para el Dramione como tal, ademas creo que ya todo el mundo sabe por donde van los tiros en esta historia. DEJEN REVIEWS. Ojo: la narración no es lineal y daremos saltos en el tiempo, guerra avisada no mata soldado así que presten atención a las fechas. Me imagino a Nott igualito a Vincent Kartheiser ( el Connor de la serie Angel), busquen en Google fotos de la serie y quedaran derretidas. Soundtrack del capitulo, Monsoon de Tokio Hotel (los adoro)

Capitulo 3 Me encanta ser un Nott.

Septiembre 1994

Después de haber pasado dos meses encerrada en Grinmauld Place, en esa casa completamente rodeada de gente, mucha gente, demasiada gente……….era lógico que, ella quien se había criado en un suburbio de Londres, hija única, con ambos padres trabajando, regentando un consultorio odontológico, estuviera con los nervios a punto de estallar.

Hermione Granger era decididamente un ser social, la naturaleza, Dios o algo le había dotado de una incesante capacidad de hablar de cualquier cosa, con cualquier persona, la palabra timidez difícilmente podía ser aplicada a ella, lo cual era bastante peculiar tomando en cuenta que sus padres eran mas bien callados. Hermione se había acostumbrado que su voz, un poco ronca, fuese la única que reverberara por todos los rincones de su casa, y ser ella, exclusivamente ella, la que opinara sobre absolutamente cualquier cosa, para que mentir, también era insoportablemente mandona, pero al parecer sus padres, sobre todo su madre, solo encontraban adorable esa característica de su personalidad. Y no era que no estuviese acostumbrada al bullicio Weasley, ya había pasado una temporada con ellos……..era que además de la familia de Ron, se habían agregado los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, llevando el ensordecedor ruido a niveles insospechados, sin contar con el retrato de la Sra. Black, que no perdía oportunidad de reclamarle su osadía al estar pisando la ancestral y noble casa de los Black. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habia escuchado ese verano la palabra "sangre sucia", sin contar que la Sra. Weasley estuvo mas irritante que nunca, obligándolos a todos a limpiar esa horrible casa, llego un momento en donde inclusive había preparado su baúl para largarse a casa de sus padres, ella no era una Black, pero decididamente era orgullosa, pero so pena de sufrir un derrame cerebral, Ginny la había convencido de quedarse y ella aguanto. Así que cuando llego al colegio, durante la cena de bienvenida, después de la selección, lo primero que hizo, a pesar de las burlas de Ron fue escapar a la mesa de Huffelpuff a charlar con Ernie Macmillan quien también había sido elegido prefecto, junto a Susan Bones. Hermione necesitaba un poco de charla inteligente, lejos del quidditch y Lord Voldemort, algo mas acorde con sus intereses escolares, porque si, ella era una empollona y estaba muy complacida de serlo.

-¿Y ya sabes quienes son los prefectos de Ravenclaw?- pregunto fingiendo un poco de indiferencia. Mentira, quería saber si sus sospechas eran infundadas. Se sentó de manera resuelta en la mesa de Huffelpuff, y miro atentamente a Ernie quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, no era habitual que nadie de otra casa se sentara en la casa de los tejones, los eternos marginados, así que recibió de buen grado el gesto diplomático de Hermione.

-Estamos seguros de Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil- dijo Ernie – y mis fuentes me aseguran que de Slytherin son Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott.

-Nott es un buen estudiante-convino Hermione, jamás había cruzado palabra con el chico en 4 años de colegio, lo recordaba como un joven alto, muy alto para tener 15 años, cabello castaño liso largo en capas hasta la nuca, ojos azul intenso y en general bastante reservado, si bien era un Slytherin como el que mas, en general mantenía bajo perfil en el colegio. No era parte de los aduladores de Draco Malfoy, mas bien parecía tener una vida propia bien alejada del resto de los de su casa, jugaba de bateador en el equipo de Quidditch y sacaba bastantes puntos para Slytherin, su especialidad eran Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, como debía de suponerse, ya que casi todos los Slytherin, excepto Goyle y Crabbe, quienes seguramente eran analfabetos o disléxicos, eran buenos en Defensa. La otras que dominaban eran Encantamientos, Filius Flictwick adoraba al chico, decía que el colegio no había tenido alguien tan bueno en encantamientos desde el mismo Dumblendore, para despecho de Hermione, quien sentía su ego clamando auxilio cada vez que lo halagaban en clase y por ultimo Historia de la Magia, si alguien si se había leído Historia de Hogwarts era Nott. Pero salvo esos detalles, desconocía totalmente el personaje, pero que mas daba un Slytherin si no la cagaba en la entrada lo hacia la salida y eso era una verdad absoluta. Sin embargo le daba curiosidad de que realidad no conocía mas nada del chico a pesar de ser su compañero de curso. Respecto a Malfoy, lo más probable era que su padre hubiese influido en su elección.

-Es cierto, es callado pero inteligente- dijo Susan Bones enrojeciendo. Ernie le lanzo una mirada furibunda.

-Me imagino que por lo menos contigo no seria muy callado- Ernie tenia su redonda cara casi tan roja como el cabello de un Weasley. Hermione reprimió una risita, era evidente que estaba celoso.

-Ah bueno- fue el turno de Susan de enrojecerse- ya no estamos saliendo.

-¿Eran novios?- Hermione se sorprendió, en general los Slytherin´s despreciaban a los Huffelpuff´s, eso era conocido por todos, asi que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Mas o menos- dijo Susan agriamente, no le gustaban para nada las preguntas de su vida personal, además no le paso desapercibido el tonito de incredulidad de Hermione Granger.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo Hermione, mordiéndose la lengua deseosa de preguntar algo mas. Ser cotilla no era su estilo, pero le había llamado la atención la situación, aunque si se lo ponía a analizar Susan Bones era sangre limpia, por lo cual seguramente era una pareja aceptable para cualquier Slytherin.

-¿Qué crees que podemos esperar de la tal Dolores Umbridge?- pregunto Ernie saliéndose del tema anterior, había recuperado su color normal de tez y sus maneras pomposas, aunque seguía enojado. Le gustaba Susan y al parecer el encanto Slytherin había podido mas que cientos de cartas y bombones.

-No lo se, pero de seguro nada bueno- dijo Hermione suspirando mirando hacia el estrado, en donde los profesores charlaban animadamente. Estaba segura de que esa mujer era un espía del ministerio. Querían controlar a Dumblendore y de ser posible callarle su gran bocota. Lord Voldemort estaba muerto y esa era la versión oficial de los hechos.

0o0

-Nott, le agradezco que se corte el pelo y se afeite, parece un mendigo o peor un mendigo muggle- reclamo Severus Snape cuando tuvo a todos los Slytherin´s en la sala común. Observo que los chicos de quinto estaban muy altos, pero Theodore Nott siempre le llevaba la delantera a todos, su constitución era muy parecida a su padre, atlético y alto. Y por lo que se veía, también iba a heredar su barba, que en esos momentos lucia incipiente en el mentón del chico, una barba castaña de reflejos rojizos que contrastaba con el azul de sus ojos.

-Esta de moda- contesto Theo mirando directamente a su profesor y jefe de casa. Como todo un Nott, no se intimidaba para nada y mucho menos por ese grasiento insoportable.

-Me imagino que entre los muggles- dijo con sorna Snape.

-En realidad si, lo llaman moda grounge- Theo se encogió de hombros y esbozo una sonrisita sardónica. Zabinni empezó a reírse, había pasado unas semanas con Nott en el verano y habían decidido por su cuenta explorar el mundo muggle y eso había sido su mejor experiencia hasta los momentos.

Tenían que conocer el enemigo íntimamente o por lo menos esa había sido su excusa para irse de juerga. En los locales mágicos no podían entrar a divertirse, llevaban el rastro con ellos por ser menores de edad, así que se embarcaron en esa singular aventura. Theo era algo intrépido y no le tenia miedo absolutamente a nada, nunca supieron exactamente como habían terminado en un concierto de rock, pero entre algo llamado yerba, que inhalaron a instancias de una chica que les regalo un cigarrillo y la música, muy parecido al Wizard Rock al que estaban acostumbrados en la radio mágica, había sido genial. Sus ropas extrañas no llamaron la atención en el sitio, realmente había gente vestida mas raro que ellos, incluso con pendientes en los labios y en la lengua, camisetas, jeans rotos y bastante pelo largo y barbas. Llegaron a la casa de Nott en Bristol, cerca de las tres de la mañana, bastantes mareados y encendidos por la cerveza negra que habían tomado. El padre de Nott no estaba en la residencia y cuando el gato esta fuera los ratones hacen fiesta o por lo menos eso le dijo Theo ese día. Así que la respuesta de Theo era bastante hilarante por lo menos para él, luego de observar de que se estaba riendo solo, cayo abruptamente, sentía las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros sobre él.

Blaise Zabinni era un chico de color, alto, con unos impresionantes ojos verdes que contrastaban con su tono de piel. Su difunto padre (o el que se suponía que era su padre, ya que su millonaria madre no se caracterizaba precisamente por su moral victoriana y eso era de conocimiento público en la comunidad mágica) era un mago de color nigeriano, descendiente de africanos e italianos, de ahí el apellido. Tenia mezcla de infinidad de razas, por lo cual lucia bastante exótico, pero todos eran sangre limpia o por lo menos mestizos, no había manera de entrar a Slytherin si eras hijo de Muggles, su pedigrí tan especial levantaba ronchas entre sus compañeros, no solo era la pureza de sangre, también se trataba del color de piel, así que se sintió un poco excluido en su primer año, hasta que el mas puro de todos, Theo Nott se convirtió en su amigo. Así que como dice el dicho en donde no hay sangre no hay dolor, fue incluido en el selecto grupo slytherin de su año al final con reticencias pero incluido. Pero de todas formas tenia que cuidar su imagen, así que dejo de reírse celebrándole el chiste a Theo, quien lo miro despectivamente.

-No me interesa absolutamente tu opinión Nott, eres prefecto y deberéis comportarte como tal- le contesto Snape hoscamente- Mocosos, este año tenemos supervisión extra del ministerio, así que no quiero problemas con Dolores Umbridge. ¿Entendido?

-Si señor- exclamaron todos los presentes con voz aburrida.

-Tampoco quiero problemas con ciertos Gryffindor´s- dijo Snape dirigiéndose especialmente al grupito que conformaban Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass y Millicent Bulstrode. Draco le sostuvo la mirada a Snape y asintió con bastante recelo. Eso era algo que no podía asegurar, si el pecoso insoportable y su amigo el gafas lo buscaban de seguro lo encontrarían.

-Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Ah y no quiero a nadie en la sala común después de la medianoche- término advirtiendo Snape antes de salir de allí.

Después de que el jefe de casa abandono el sitio, todos los chicos se dispersaron, Theo se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea y Zabinni lo siguió.

-Eres un gallina- le espeto Theo, pasándose los dedos por su barba. Le gustaba, lo hacia parecer mayor………..quería crecer y embarcarse definitivamente en esa aventura llamada vida. Odiaba estar obligado a permanecer entre cuatro paredes. Era un aventurero nato, le encantaban los retos y las nuevas experiencias. Se sentía ahogado en Hogwarts, si bien trataba de sacar buenas calificaciones y pasar medianamente desapercibido en el colegio…………bueno…………no todas las veces lo lograba, como en esa ocasión. Su retorcido sentido del humor le había jugado una mala pasada. Era callado en clases ……..pero con sus compañeros de casa era distinto…………sus ocurrencias eran celebres y bastantes reprobables, era travieso hasta mas no poder, pero era un sujeto que actuaba en solitario, no le gustaban los grupitos, se la llevaba bien con todos, en especial con Malfoy y con Zabinni, pero no le gustaba rendirle pleitesía a nadie y se burlaba de ellos cuando podía, pero en la intimidad de su casa, lo que se hace en las mazmorras queda en las mazmorras, ese era otro famoso dicho entre las serpientes . Además en Slytherin ya había un príncipe y ese se apellidaba Malfoy, dos capitanes en el mismo barco no era algo lógico. Si Draco Malfoy disfrutaba del poder que le brindaba su abolengo, Theo se sentía feliz siendo quien era, un mal visto Nott. Su familia era misteriosa, gris, llena de vericuetos desagradables e historias no aptas para todos los públicos, no era bien vista por la comunidad mágica, existían demasiadas atrocidades en el pasado de los Nott hasta para un grupito social signado por la Marca Oscura, no los querían eso era un hecho………..pero los necesitaban. Cuando había que patear culos, nadie mejor que un atemorizante Nott, la combinación perfecta de destreza mágica, físico imponente y por supuesto la dosis necesaria de locura.

En conclusión, los profesores y el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts siempre habían tenido una apreciación inadecuada de Theo Nott en esos años, lo describían como callado, taciturno, muy inteligente y responsable, ya que entregaba sus deberes escolares impecablemente y a tiempo. Pero los Slytherin´s conocían el lado oscuro de Nott, quien era también gamberro, travieso, ocurrente, mal hablado, rebelde, pero dispuesto a brindar ayuda si se lo pedían y a pesar de sus bromas pesadas, no tenia enemigos declarados en su propia casa.

-No es eso…….pero ya sabes lo que opinan aquí de los muggles-contesto Zabinni

-Tonterías, ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto- bufo Nott- Pero bueno supongo que tenemos que guardar las apariencias. Pero te aseguro que mas de uno de aquí hizo lo mismo que nosotros, solo que son una partida de hipócritas. Yo no tengo intensiones de esclavizar a nadie, el objetivo es sacarlos del mundo mágico, ellos de su lado, nosotros por el nuestro, pero no tiene nada de malo ir al mundo muggle, ver y regresar.

-Hay gente que piensa que lo mejor es exterminarlos como ratas- contesto Zabinni, sin hacer referencia a que eso era precisamente lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

-Allá ellos- contesto Nott- en fin………….no se puede nadar en contra de la corriente.

-Hablando de nadar- dijo Zabinni- mañana es Domingo, seria bueno ir al lago antes de que halla mucho frío.

-Bien – dijo Nott removiéndose de su silla para darle espacio a Zabbini, quien se sentó junto a él para planear de seguro alguna travesura- pero al mediodía, mañana es la reunión de prefectos y tengo curiosidad por saber con quien me tocara la ronda.

En otro rincón, una chica y un chico hablaban bastante cerca uno de otro. La chica miraba embelezada los ojos grises de _su chico_, como ella lo llamaba. Draco estaba bastante azorado, quería terminar con ella pero no sabia por donde empezar, cuando Pansy enredo sus manos en su cuello y se dedico a besarlo, desecho la idea por el momento, luego de un rato la soltó y le dijo bastante secamente.

-Voy a dormir- Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, llevaba el cabello un poco corto, así que su mirada lucia despejada, con unos ojos que eran gris acerado, había pegado su estirón y le sacaba dos cabezas a la chica de cabello negro que tenia frente a él, pero era delgado y al parecer esa iba a ser su contextura definitiva. Era poseedor de un rostro verdaderamente hermoso, casi como el de un ángel, pero siempre se empeñaba en mostrar una expresión de desagrado y fastidio constante que lo afeaba a niveles escandalosos. Acaricio levemente la cara de la chica y subió por las escaleras. Le gustaba ella, pero………..le faltaba algo………no lograba……….digamos…………motivarlo.

Pansy se dejo caer en un sofá y suspiro desalentada, Millicent se sentó al lado de ella.

-Va a terminar conmigo, lo se, esta muy distante- dijo ella compungida- ¿Qué es lo que no estoy haciendo bien?

-Lo atosigas demasiado- dijo la robusta chica de pelo rubio quien nunca se mordía la lengua para hacer comentarios bastante puntiagudos

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Pansy, la mirada de las dos se dirigió al sofá en donde Zabinni y Theo continuaban su animada charla- A Nott le encanta provocar a Snape, mira que dejarse barba.

-No se le nota casi- dijo Millicent- pero debo admitir que se ve interesante con ella, parece mas maduro.

-Interesante o guapo- dijo Pansy alzando una ceja.

-Eso lo dijiste tú no yo- dijo Millicent reprimiendo una risita- Si no se apedillaze Nott, le pediría a mis padres que arreglaran un convenio matrimonial con su padre. Si me tengo que casar por obligación, por lo menos Nott es bien parecido y es agradable hablar con él.

-Creo que la Bones te gano por una cabeza- contesto Pansy.

-Terminaron, me lo dijo Daphne- contesto Millicent, quien siempre estaba enterada de los últimos chismes- al parecer era muy sosa para nuestro Theo.

-Le vas a lanzar la jauría a Nott- dijo Pansy por lo bajo- eso hay que verlo.

-Parkinson, una futura dama de sociedad no hace esas cosas- contesto Millicent escandalizada lanzándole una indirecta a Pansy en relación a sus actitudes con Draco Malfoy, que eran la comidilla de todo el colegio, por estar pegada a la suela de su zapato permanentemente- esperare como todas a que me asignen el novio. Aunque si él quiere, no me desagradaría salir y divertirme un rato.

0o0

-Bien- dijo Zabinni en la puerta del colegio- ahora que hacemos.

-Correr- grito Theo Nott mientras salía disparado por la senda que conducía al lago. Volteo su cara para mirar a su amigo con un gesto de burla.

-Diablos- maldijo Zabinni, echándose a correr tras él- Esta vez no ganaras Theo.

Ambos chicos salvaron la distancia en poco tiempo, el ímpetu y la energía de su efervescente juventud quedaba impreso a cada zancada que daban. Al llegar a la orilla, empezaron a desvestirse apresuradamente.

-El que se lance al agua de ultimo, hará los deberes de los dos por una semana- dijo Nott quitándose los zapatos y la camisa. Zabinni se enredo con un pie y cayo, pero no por eso dejo de quitarse los pantalones. Como era de suponerse Theo termino de quitarse la ropa primero y se zambullo desnudo en las aguas del lago. Zabinni lo siguió y ambos dieron brazadas en el agua, luego Theo le hundió la cabeza a Zabinni, quien hizo lo mismo con él. Se lanzaban agua y reían, realmente lo estaban pasando estupendo, nada mejor para liberar tensiones que nadar sin ropa en medio del lago, era esa familiaridad y complicidad que existía solo entre los chicos que hace tan especial la adolescencia.

Dos chicas caminaban entre la vegetación, habían decido pasear a orillas del lago y hablar un rato. Ginny le contaba a Hermione sobre Michael Corner, quien se había vuelto muy insistente con ella todo el verano, enviándole cartas, pidiéndole salir con él, la chica estaba bastante alegre con la perspectiva de su primer noviazgo y Hermione suspiraba aliviada ya que finalmente ella se había logrado sacar de la cabeza a Harry. Mientras caminaban, Hermione iba distraídamente arrancando hojas de los arbustos, escuchando la cháchara de Ginny sin prestar atención a su alrededor, de pronto llegaron a la orilla del lago.

-!Oh por Merlín!- exclamo Ginny tapándose la boca, al ver a los dos chicos desnudos saliendo del lago, inmediatamente echo a correr en dirección contraria alejándose del sitio.

Zabinni al ver a las chicas inmediatamente sumergió su cuerpo en el lago, para ocultar sus partes nobles. Empezó a escupir maldiciones en voz baja.

Hermione miro desconcertada a la dirección en donde se había ido Ginny, puesto que no había prestado atención a lo que su amiga había visto y desconocía lo que había motivado su huida. Su cabeza giro en dirección al lago y lo que vio la dejo absolutamente inmóvil.

Theo Nott estaba parado en la orilla del lago, completamente desnudo y sin hacer ningún intento de cubrirse. Hermione abrió los ojos exorbitados y miro la cara del chico para no dirigir su atención de nuevo a una parte de la anatomía de ese chico que no le había pasado para nada desapercibida. El húmedo cabello largo de Nott estaba echado hacia atrás, las gotas de agua resbalaban por su blanca piel, ella observo que tenía los hombros llenos de pecas y que sus músculos estaban bien definidos, además de que al parecer el chico ya había pasado completamente su pubertad, como le indicaba la presencia de vello en cierto lugar. Hermione trago grueso, pero era tal su asombro que no podía mover ni un dedo para largarse inmediatamente de allí.

Theo miro a la chica con atención y una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios, no era del tipo exhibicionista pero la vergüenza tampoco formaba parte de su personalidad y decididamente le daba gracia la situación, estaban solos, puesto que ya Zabinni estaba bastante lejos del lugar, se había ido nadando despavorido de allí. Reconoció inmediatamente a Hermione Granger, y observo que la chica quien en ese momento vestía jeans y una camiseta corta pegada a su cuerpo, estaba mas alta y porque no decirlo, con algunas prominencias mas desarrolladas que el año anterior. Se notaba que estaba estupefacta y que él era el primer chico que veía en su vida en esa situación, ya que su boca se abría y cerraba alternativamente, sin duda su mente trabajaba a toda maquina buscando seguramente algún insulto que decirle, su cabello castaño caía ondulado sobre sus hombros y Nott se impresiono al notar que nunca había reparado en los expresivos que eran los ojos color miel de la chica y el color rojo de sus labios. Impulsado por su carácter irreverente se acerco a ella, sin un ápice de pena.

-Si te vas a quedar aquí Granger, por lo menos pásame algo de ropa, me voy a enfriar- dijo Nott sonriente clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella. Hermione sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, esa sonrisa simplemente era arrebatadora. Nott se acerco a diez centímetros de su cara y ella de pronto se sintió muy intimidada e indefensa. Theo intento acercarse mas a ella, se sentía atraído por esos esplendidos ojos café, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando de manera irracional, esa gryffindor era capaz de acusarlo de acoso o de intentar atacarlo.

-Ah………por Dios- de pronto Hermione reacciono y salio huyendo del lugar, toda ruborizada.

Nott tomo sus ropas tranquilamente y simplemente siguió sonriendo. Toda la situación lucia muy loca, jamás en su vida se imagino que iba a estar desnudo frente a una chica en una situación que no fuese……….pues ……………aquello y menos que esa chica iba a ser la correctísima sabelotodo Hermione Granger, quien para colmo se había comportado como cualquier cosa menos como una dama, escudriñando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Para que negarlo, le gusto que ella lo observara, tenia algo de retorcido y erótico todo el asunto. Sin duda un momento para recordar y contárselo a sus nietos.

Hermione corrió hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo. Se paro en seco y de pronto empezó a reírse histéricamente. Se había quedado en completo mutismo en ese instante, no era para menos………..nunca había visto un chico desnudo y lo mas gracioso era que era un Slytherin y para colmo de su año. A cada segundo que pasaba le daba mas risa toda la escena y se sentía cada mas avergonzada, sin duda Nott pensaría que ella era una descocada o una retrasada mental o peor, una pervertida, por quedarse allí mirándolo sin ningún tipo de disimulo, pero es que no sabia que rayos le había pasado, su curiosidad pudo en esa ocasión mas que su razón. Y para hacer honor a la verdad, si bien no tenía punto de comparación, lo que había visto no lucia para nada mal…..para nada. Agito su cabeza, tratando de retirar la imagen de Nott desnudo frente a ella y camino con paso resuelto al interior del castillo. Tenia que encontrar a Ginny y preguntarle su impresión al respecto, en ese momento una charla femenina era de rigor.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS

Nota: Hermione es unos meses mayor que Ron, Harry y Draco, al igual que Nott, así que en el fic en medio del quinto año, ellos tienen 16 añitos. No todo será canon, así que advertidos


	4. San Mungo

Disclamer: personajes de JK ROWILING

De nuevo mi musa me ha traicionado, asi que ……………..otro capitulo de esta historia. Un beso grande.

Capitulo 4 San Mungo.

Diciembre 2008

Draco avanzaba con discreción por los pasillos de San Mungo, tenia los puños crispados. Arreglar un funeral era algo para lo cual no estaba preparado, en general la cabeza de familia lo hacia, en este caso su padre, pero Lucius estaba en cama, quizás también moriría, como ella……………..como su ninfa………..Astoria.

Quizás nunca hubo una pareja mas perfecta para un Malfoy, bella, callada, astuta, dispuesta a ofrecer apoyo incondicional y extremadamente inteligente, no solo había sido su esposa, había sido su mejor amiga. Cuando la conoció hacia 11 años, recordaba su malhumor permanente, del cual su madre era la victima más usual, Draco Malfoy lo había perdido todo………….su prestigio……….su niñez y el amor de su vida. Realmente no le importaba absolutamente quien seria la chica con la cual sus padres habían negociado una alianza para salvar el honor de su familia, igual se sentía como una res a punto de ingresar al matadero, pero como siempre, la voluntad de Lucius Malfoy se sobrepuso a todo. Él se casaría con esa bruja irlandesa, le gustase o no.

Habían acordado que los chicos se conocerían en la mansión Malfoy, los Greengrass llegarían vía red flu. Esa familia se caracterizaba por ser una de las mas ricas del Reino Unido, eran bastante excéntricos, sus hijos nunca iban a colegios mágicos, preferían educarlos en casa. Daphne Grenngrass, su compañera de curso en Hogwarts, era la prima segunda de la chica que conocería ese día y era de la rama rebelde de la familia, ya que su padre había decidido casarse con una Rosier y mandar su hija a Hogwarts, pero al igual que todos los Greengrass, vivía en Irlanda y mantenían bajo perfil. Como todas las grandes familias puras, se casaban entre ellos, casi no mantenían vínculos con la sociedad mágica inglesa, por lo menos sociales, ya que los negocios eran otra cosa. Por eso quizás, habían pasado desapercibidos en la ultima guerra mágica, nadie se acordó que en medio de los llanuras y acantilados irlandeses, aparte de los Finnigan, había toda una colección variopinta de magos bastantes talentosos.

La joven llego en medio de bastante algarabía. Alistar Greengrass junto con su esposa saludó al matrimonio Malfoy efusivamente, su carácter irlandés contrastaba bastante con la flema inglesa de sus anfitriones, los abrazaron y besaron a ambos lados de las mejillas, algo que le choco tanto a Lucius como a Narcissa e inmediatamente se sentaron a hablar de negocios. La chica de 17 años quedo parada en medio de la sala, con un vestido verde de terciopelo y su rubio cabello recogido en una trenza suelta, tenia los ojos verdes con chispas doradas y un rostro bastante hermoso, salpicado de pecas. Draco lucia su habitual tunica negra y estaba bastante nervioso. Después de un largo rato, ambas parejas de padres se habían olvidado de ellos y del motivo de su visita. Al parecer la urgencia de cerrar negocios era más importante que presentar a los futuros esposos. Los dos jóvenes se miraron un momento con curiosidad y luego de una hora, Draco tomo la iniciativa y se presento.

-Hola, soy Draco Malfoy- su voz como era habitual en él, era seca, carente de cualquier tipo de emoción.

-Me llamo Astoria, me gusta mucho al fin conocerte, ¿Sabes que estaba destinado a suceder ?- le dijo ella sonriente y Draco al oír esa voz dulce, cantarina, que sonaba como campanitas, sintió su corazón encogerse. Había sido como escuchar un hada……….esa voz era hipnotizante y enseguida se sintió bien, reconfortado. Su simpatía hacia esa niña nació de inmediato.

-Quieres dar un paseo en los jardines- dijo Draco intentando ser amable e iniciar el cortejo, si tenia que casarse por lo menos intentaría ver si al final le gustaba la chica- Y tienes que decirme ¿Cómo es eso que estaba destinado? No practicaras la adivinación o ¿Si?

-No- dijo ella riéndose disimuladamente, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en él- hace tiempo, una wicca me dijo que me casaría con un dragón, me dio mucha risa…………me imaginaba con un colacuerno húngaro o algo así, pero resulta que era el nombre..- ella de nuevo río- era simplemente tu nombre. O eres un Dragón de verdad.

Draco alzo una ceja, su padre le había advertido que los Greengrass eran un poco diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero esa linda joven tenia un sentido del humor bastante extraño y le recordaba vagamente a alguien del colegio…….. sin embargo no parecía una tia estirada como Pansy o incluso la misma Daphne.

-No, soy un pobre humano- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos salieron de la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, cuando la puerta se cerro a sus espaldas, Draco respiro profundo y de pronto se dio cuenta que los dos estaban pegados a la puerta, suspirando aliviados, ya que al fin habían podido salir de ese asfixiante lugar, se veían como dos reos antes de la ejecución, temerosos de su destino.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto Draco de pronto, la boda era necesaria y lo sabia, el contrato estaba firmado, pero algo dentro de si, una pizquita del orgullo que todavía le quedaba sin ser pisoteado, lo impulsaba a preguntarlo, no quería quedar como un pusilánime delante de su novia.

Astoria lo miro curiosa un rato, le parecía que el muchacho tenia un semblante bastante triste, estaba delgado y pálido, seguramente ser un Mortifago y ademas uno renegado había representado el momento mas difícil de su vida para él. Y allí estaba ella, dócil, sutil como el rocío de la mañana y firmemente convencida en que ese rubio flaco y malhumorado llamado Draco era su destino, de ese lavado cerebral se habían encargado sus padres, pero algo en ella quería por lo menos, vivir el cortejo y que la enamoraran. Astoria se aparto de la puerta y camino con soltura frente a él, luego se volteo y le dijo:

-Después de caminar por los jardines, te daré mi respuesta- Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, esa respuesta habia sido ambigua y sin duda bastante picara, algo le decía que esa seria la dinámica de ellos como pareja y le intrigaba. Por un momento, su mente despejo la presencia de aquella otra persona, la que siempre habitaría en su corazón y en su alma, quizás era hora de tratar de olvidar, el destino le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad, algo insólita, pero una oportunidad al final y al cabo.

Diez años después, esa dulce chica estaba muerta…………..en la flor de la juventud. Y Draco Malfoy sintió el dolor carcomiéndole las entrañas, inexplicablemente la había amado, quizás de manera diferente a la otra chica, pero la convivencia y un hijo había hecho lo suyo……….. lo tenia que admitir, ella lo había hecho feliz, a él, quien nunca se había recuperado de su corazón roto. Darle la noticia a su hijo fue lo peor, Scorpius siempre había sido un chico sensible, muy diferente a los Malfoy´s, era muy parecido a su madre, algo sentimental. Su reacción fue predecible, lloro hasta quedarse dormido. Draco se lo llevo a su habitación y durmió con su pequeño hijo, no era un padre consentidor, pero adoraba a su hijo y se había jurado que él no cargaría con el terrible peso de ser un Malfoy.

Mientras llenaba varios formularios en el mostrador del hospital, con el rostro serio y lúgubre , vestido de negro, imperturbable, alguien lo llamo.

-Malfoy- Draco se tenso solo al escuchar esa voz, soltó la pluma intempestivamente y apretó ambas manos, sus labios temblaron, esa voz, le traía muchos recuerdos. Con duda, giro su cuerpo y la vio, hermosa, inalcanzable, decidida, con su cabello castaño recogido en un moño desordenado, vestida con una tunica color azul, sus ojos miel lo miraban brillantes.

-Granger- su voz salio de su garganta, aterciopelada, suave. De nuevo unos sentimientos intensos inundaron su corazón y una infinita tristeza lo invadió. ¿Cómo era posible sentir que la vida terminaba a los 28 años?

-Vine a……….supe que………..- ella dudaba de seguir hablando, se apretaba convulsivamente ambas manos. Había debatido en su mente toda esa mañana e incluso había discutido con Ron, pero algo dentro de ella sentía que le debía muchas cosas a Draco Malfoy, nunca había sido del todo sincera con él…….y por eso………muchas cosas se habían ido al diablo. Ya no lo odiaba, había hecho las paces con su corazón hacia años y ella era feliz con Ron Weasley, de una forma que ningún Malfoy hubiese podido hacerlo. Pero no pudo reprimir el impulso de verlo, sabía que seguramente estaba destrozado y ellos………siempre compartirían algo……….tenían la posibilidad de tener algo en común y ella no lo olvidaba nunca. Así que por su hija………había ido ese mediodía a San Mungo. Hermione miro a todas direcciones, de pronto no sabia como empezar y entonces su vista se desvío al piso – Lo siento mucho.

-Gracias- contesto Draco aparentemente calmado. Su mente divagaba buscando una razón para la presencia de ella allí, tenia muchos años que no la veía, pero sabia exactamente todo sobre su vida………..constituía su obsesión secreta, una enfermedad que ni siquiera Astoria Greengrass había podido curar, solo solapar.

-¿Cómo esta tu hijo?- pregunto Hermione intentando ser conciliadora y para tener algo para hablar. Era una pregunta estupida, el chico debía estar destrozado por la muerte de su madre. Su voz sonó cortes y casual, pero nunca habría nada casual entre ellos dos y ella lo sabia perfectamente. Draco Malfoy era peligroso para su estabilidad emocional, la hacia dudar de todo, su mirada desnudaba su mas íntimos secretos, la exponía, la azoraba a niveles insospechados y ¡si!………..le había hecho hervir la sangre, había tirado todo al diablo por sumergirse en un mar de lujuria con él y eso había sido su perdición.

-Ya te imaginaras- Draco trago saliva- ha sido un golpe muy fuerte para los dos. ¿Rose? ¿Cómo esta la niña?

-Perfectamente- Hermione entonces se puso alerta, no quería otra discusión acerca de su hija, ella era suya y de nadie mas…………No quería entrar de nuevo en terrenos pantanosos con Draco Malfoy así que endureció su expresión, enviando un mensaje frío y directo hacia el hombre que estaba frente a ella, "Con mi hija no te metas"……- Esta con Ron en estos momentos.

-Entiendo- Draco sintió de nuevo molestia, esa niña era suya…………..o por lo menos cabía la posibilidad de que fuese suya. Ella le había negado sus probables derechos de padre y la situación no le gustaba para nada. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto, antes no había intentado nada porque estaba Astoria y no quería molestarla con ese episodio de su vida, pero las cosas trágicamente habían cambiado……y él se merecía saber la verdad. Miro a Hermione de nuevo sin ningún atisbo de emoción, esas las tenia bien guardadas en el fondo de su corazón, pero sin embargo no pudo contener algún destello de felicidad al verla alli …………había venido por él……..ella sabia lo mal que se debería estar sintiendo. Avanzo unos pasos hacia ella, le tomo una mano, pudo sentir un temblor imperceptible de su parte, se la apreto con fuerza y con la otra, le acaricio la cara un instante, luego dejo de tocarla, el contacto había sido eléctrico y los dos sintieron un estremecimiento en el fondo de sus almas. Era cierto, lo que habían vivido los había marcado con fuego y nunca lo superarían, ni con miles de Astorias o Weasley´s en sus vidas. Draco sintió un irreprimible deseo de irse de allí, antes de que las cosas se saliesen de control, así que de nuevo enserio su rostro y le dijo- Gracias de nuevo.

Draco dio media vuelta y salio de allí caminando aparentando seguridad pero con el corazón desbocado casi saliéndose de su pecho. Hermione sintió las lágrimas acudiendo a sus ojos, apretó su mano y se la llevo a la garganta, intentando atrapar el aire que se le escapaba del tórax en interminables suspiros. Nunca dejaría de sentirse culpable con respecto a Draco Malfoy, jamás y tampoco nunca podría dejar de sentir algo hacia él.

0o0

_Una madrugada cualquiera del 2018_

Theo Nott miro a la figura inmóvil que dormía sobre la cama, le impresiono que a pesar de su enfermedad y de que su cabello estaba muy corto, todavia seguía siendo muy hermosa, bella para él. La curiosidad había podido más que la prudencia. Se escabullo esa noche entre las habitaciones del hospital. Tenia que verla con sus propios ojos y verificar su estado, nadie lo dejaría acercarse, de eso estaba seguro, seguramente Ron Weasley lo mataría con sus propias manos si lo viese y no le quitaba la razón. Nadie lo entendería nunca, eso era una realidad, no estaba orgulloso de todo lo que había hecho en su vida, quizás se había equivocado flagrantemente, no en vano tuvo diez años para reflexionar en Azkaban. Pero era demasiado tarde para llorar sobre la poción derramada. El único error de su vida, segun su criterio, era no haber huido con ella cuando pudo, llevándosela lejos, olvidarse de la guerra, del mundo mágico, de sus creencias. Hermione Granger estaba convencida de sus ideas al igual que él, pero seguramente…………………sus sentimientos eran mas fuertes que cualquier cosa. Se sintió traicionada, lo sabia, tan traicionada como se sintió él, pero había que ser honestos, el que había metido la pata era él, su soberbia no lo dejo darse cuenta de realmente cuales son las prioridades en la vida de un ser humano.

Theo se acerco a la cama, despacio, intentando no hacer ruido para no molestarla, una luz mortecina azul, procedente de una lámpara colocada en la mesita de noche iluminaba toda la estancia. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. Vio como una mano de ella descansaba sobre su regazo, sus hermosas pestañas caían sobre sus ojos, su boca, esos labios que se había cansado de besar, estaba en esos momentos entreabiertos, lucia un poco demacrada, pero dormitaba tranquila, podía ver el contorno de su pecho con el delicado camisón de algodón en el que estaba envuelta. No podía creer que la muchacha orgullosa y valiente que lo había amado con todas sus fuerzas………estuviese allí completamente indefensa, enferma. ¿Como definir lo que había sentido hacia ella? nunca lo supo a ciencia cierta o por lo menos siempre se había negado a darle un nombre, solo sabia que ella era capaz de dejarlo sin aire, que se emocionaba a niveles insospechados cada vez que la tenia cerca de él, que no pudo evitar tocarla y hacerla suya desde que la había tenido en sus brazos la primera vez y nunca……..jamás……..había sentido algo así por alguien. Y veinte años después, él era un ex-covicto y ella estaba casada con Ron Weasley.

¿Cómo perdonar una traición? Él lo había hecho, porque la había entendido de alguna manera……………………solo que …………..nunca se pudo imaginar como terminaría todo. Si bien era un maldito mortifago, su intención nunca había sido matarla, ni a ella ni a ningún sangre sucia, mucho menos burlarse de ella………….pero eso tampoco era ninguna jutisficacion. Lo único real era que había huido de ella y de sus verdaderos sentimientos y otro….había aprovechado su oportunidad. Si tan solo estuviese seguro que ese despreciable ser verdaderamente la habia amado………se hubiese quedado tranquilo. Que otro le diese algo que él era incapaz de brindarle, hasta su orgullo hubiese aceptado eso. Pero no estaba seguro de que hubiese sido así. Y al final fue Ronald Weasley quien le gano al Nott y al Malfoy………….él fue el que se comporto como un hombre decidido y logro apartarla de toda esa confusa historia. Bien por Weasley, él le brindo la felicidad que ninguno de ellos dos podría proporcionarle. Se caso con ella y ambos formaron una familia. Y él Theo Nott se dedico a seguir sus ideales, ya sin Voldemort, pero con la firme esperanza de conseguir aislar el mundo mágico. Y fallo. El cambio del pensamiento y el tiempo es inexorable, la modernidad se había instalado entre los magos y nunca podría combatir contra eso, dos años después, entrego su varita, derrotado y ansioso de pagar por sus crímenes. Al final, él había sabido comportarse como un buen perdedor.

Hermione abrió los ojos intempestivamente y parpadeo como si no estuviese segura de lo que estaba viendo. Nott le clavo su mirada azul por un momento, ella abrió la boca y luego la cerro, volteo la cara y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, sin que ella pudiese o quisiese detenerlas.

-Se que no puedes hablar y que no puedes moverte- dijo tranquilo- he venido a verte, enseguida que lo supe no pude evitar preocuparme. Todavía pienso en ti, ¿Sabias? Se que amas a Weasley, no te preocupes, solo quiero estar un rato contigo. ¿Puedo?

Ella giro la cabeza enfrentándolo después de todos esos años y asintió, luego cerro los ojos y apretó su mano contra su pecho, no podía expresarlo con palabras, todo ese mar de sentimientos guardados tanto tiempo que de nuevo estaban allí como si solo hubiese transcurrido un segundo. Nott sintió una oleada de culpabilidad al verla tan alterada llorando y se sentó en su cama. La tomo en sus brazos y pudo sentirla delgada y frágil como un objeto de cristal, apoyo la cabeza de Hermione en su pecho y le beso el cabello, ella tembló y él apretó el abrazo.

-Pequeña, no tengas miedo. Volverás a ser tú, te recuperaras, eres la mujer mas fuerte que conozco- le dijo en voz baja, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la frente de ella- Hermione………lo siento tanto………….perdóname, pero fue lo mejor. Estoy convencido de ello. Ambos nunca fuimos capaces de traicionar nuestros ideales, pero así es la vida. Yo no te juzgo, así que te pido que no me juzgues, no ahora. Ya pague mi deuda ante la sociedad y quiero hacer las paces contigo. Yo nunca pude haberte hecho feliz, así que estoy contento de que estés con Weasley.

Ella levanto la cabeza y asintió, lo había perdonado hacia muchos años, después de superada la confusión. Cuando tuvo a su hija en sus brazos, todo la desdicha se convirtió en felicidad y tardo en hacerlo, pero sus sentimientos se calmaron, permitiéndole amar con libertad a Ron, finalmente, consiguió la paz, se habían casado, Ron había sido un buen padre para su Rose y tenían un hijo en común, el travieso Hugo. Pero tenia que recuperarse, una situación requería de que todo se aclarase de una buena vez, Rose lo merecía, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott también. Su hija tenía derecho a conocer quien era su padre y Hermione Granger tenia que superar sus temores y descubrir que amor había sembrado su semilla en ella. Theo le acaricio la espalda de manera cariñosa y se quedo un rato con ella hasta que despunto el alba, sentía su respiración en su pecho, tranquila, de nuevo se había quedado dormida. La deposito suavemente en su cama y salio de allí. Ya había dicho lo que tenia que decir y no volvería, no tenia ningún sentido.

Salio del viejo almacén que era la fachada de San Mungo ante el mundo muggle. El sol salía y si bien la niebla londinense era un obstáculo para poder decir que era un día radiante, por lo menos él sentía un poco de tranquilidad, y la luz de alguna forma había regresado a su vida, la había visto, estaba bien y seguramente se recuperaría, ella tenia una fortaleza de carácter que siempre había admirado, lo superaría. Camino tranquilamente por la acera y una figura negra salia a su encuentro. Instintivamente tomo su varita, la calle estaba desierta, era todavía muy temprano para que la multitud de transeúntes invadieran el centro de Londres. Lo reconoció de inmediato, miles de años no bastarían para olvidar su rostro.

-Sabia que vendrías. Lo sabia- escupió Draco Malfoy- ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Si sabes que vendria me imagino que también sabes el por qué- dijo Nott, intentando pasar de su lado. No valía la pena regresar a Azkaban por deshacerse de ese imbecil. Draco se interpuso de nuevo en su camino.

-Tu nunca la quisiste- le dijo con sorna- ¿Para que la molestas? Esta enferma, tu presencia no le hace ningún bien. Yo no lo he hecho por respeto.

-Vete al diablo, Malfoy, no es mi problema si no tienes el valor de enfrentarla- Theo estaba perdiendo su paciencia, de nuevo intento retirarse y de nuevo Draco lo intercepto.

-Tengo que decirte algo- entonces Draco saco un papel doblado de su tunica. Nott levanto una ceja y con algo de duda, tomo el pergamino que le estaba ofreciendo Malfoy y lo leyó, un rictus de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro, era cierto…………..él no tenia que hacer nada allí, le entrego la carta groseramente a Draco y siguió caminando.

-Detente, no es todo- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? Bien, la mocosa es tuya y no de Weasley, ambos sabemos lo que sucedió, así que…….¿Que quieres de mi?- le espeto furioso Nott, no lo aceptaría nunca, pero estaba molesto y algo………..¿celoso?

-La mocosa tiene nombre………….se llama Rose- dijo Draco con rabia contenida- Nació el 20 de Enero de 1998, madre soltera, padre desconocido, eso dice su certificado de nacimiento, haz memoria Theodore Nott, es cierto lo que dices, ambos sabemos lo que sucedió y como sucedió…………

Entonces Theo abrió los ojos asombrado y la cruel realidad lo atravesó como una espada. No era posible o ¿Si? Draco sonrío satisfecho, al parecer ya Nott lo había analizado todo y había sacado la conclusión correcta.

-¿Quién es el padre?- pregunto luego de un rato, viendo como Draco Malfoy lucia siniestramente complacido ante su azoramiento. Maldito, nunca dejaría de ser un ser tortuoso y egoísta, envidioso de todo lo bueno que le pasaba a los demás.

-Por eso precisamente te estoy buscando- contesto seco e inflexible Draco Malfoy, molesto también porque tendría que invocar los fantasmas de ese doloroso pasado. Uno en donde su amor propio se había visto terriblemente pisoteado por una mujer.

_0o0_

Bueno DEJEN REVIEWS, quiero leer sus teorías acerca de lo que sucedió. Las fechas son totalmente acordes con la JKR. Como verán la situación es bastante difícil, y el fic no es lineal, he querido darles shots del pasado y del presente, para que vayan desarrollando sus propias opiniones.


	5. Ronda de Prefectos

Disclamer: personajes de JKR

Hola , bueno a leer , espero que les guste.

Capitulo 5 Ronda de Prefectos.

Theodore Nott caminaba con su cabello todavía húmedo a la sala de los prefectos, intentaba acomodarse la corbata y la túnica que recién se había puesto estaba un poco arrugada, la piel de su cara le ardía, ni modo, había tenido que renunciar por los momentos a su rojiza barba, afeitándola, a expensas de otra pataleta del desagradable de Snape. Llego al lugar y cuando entro ya Draco Malfoy recostaba su estilizada figura en un escritorio, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido en actitud pensativa. Era de esperarse, Malfoy, siempre puntual y con el uniforme impecable. Theo rodó los ojos, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían y que Draco dejase de tratar ser perfecto en todo era una de ellas.

En la otra esquina de la estancia, bastante alejado del Slytherin, se encontraban Ernie MacMillan y Susan Bones hablando animadamente con Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil y Ron Weasley. Theodore los observo un instante, realmente eran un grupo bastante homogéneo, todos magos sangre limpia o mestizos, pero sin el estigma de ser familiares de aliados del Señor Tenebroso. Muy diferentes a toda la casa de Slytherin, sin embargo las serpientes en todos los demás aspectos eran unos chicos normales como cualquiera. Después de saludar a todos los presentes con un discreto hola, se acomodo al lado de Draco, quien mantuvo su aptitud aplomada solo por un instante antes de entablar conversación con un dejo de fastidio y aburrimiento.

-Veo que te quitaste ese horrible pelo de la cara- dijo Malfoy mirándolo fijamente, no le gustaba perder puntos por las imprudencias de Nott. Ser prefecto era un sueño hecho realidad, sus genes Malfoy hacían que buscase el poder permanentemente, las enseñanzas desde su mas tierna infancia tenían mucho con ver con su actitud dominante. Quizás todos en Hogwarts pensarían que su padre había tenido que ver en su elección como prefecto y eso le reventaba la ulcera. Él se lo había ganado y eso era la mas absoluta verdad. Sus notas no eran malas, pero no podían compararse con las de Theodore, o Ernie McMillan e incluso la misma Granger. Draco era un estudiante aplicado, pero no era el mejor y eso era algo por lo cual recibía reprimendas de parte de Lucius Malfoy, sin embargo sus dotes de líder y su capacidad de envolver con su lengua sedosa y afilada, de captar la atención de los que estaban cerca de él, incluso los alumnos mayores, le habían dado el puesto. Draco Malfoy no era un alumno sobresaliente, era cierto, pero era un chico con dones excepcionales y una sagacidad poco comunes.

-No todos tenemos la suerte de ser lampiños- dijo Nott sarcástico, Draco le hizo una mueca de desagrado

-Te aseguro que tengo tanto como tú allá abajo- contesto Draco tomándose sus partes nobles y apretándolas con una mano, Nott evito soltar una carcajada, hacer perder sus maneras educadas a Malfoy constituía un motivo de insana diversión para él.

No podía entender como ese chico era tan estirado. Sabia que había tenido una niñez complicada, pero ¿Que hijo de ex mortifago no había tenido una crianza difícil? quizás entre ellos dos la diferencia crucial eran los padres. Lucius Malfoy un hombre que seducía a todos con halagos y dinero, quería que Draco fuese su copia al calco, un trepador social, que elevase el apellido a alturas insospechadas, tenía grandes esperanzas en su futuro, las malas lenguas decían que lo estaba entrenando para ser ministro mágico, así que era inflexible, rígido y totalmente distante con el chico, el resultado era previsible, un joven inteligente, astuto y temeroso de su padre. En contraparte, Theodore Nott Sr. era un hombre muy extraño, huraño y taciturno. Podía ser tan distante como Lucius y de pronto terriblemente protector con su hijo y hasta cariñoso, su ciclotimia había confundido a Theo cuando era pequeño pero después de un tiempo ya estaba acostumbrado, a veces el pobre hombre se deprimía, se echaba en su cama y no comía durante días, Theo tenia que cuidarlo como si fuese un enfermero, eso sucedía sobre todo en el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa y otras veces estaba en tal grado de excitación que Theo temía hasta por su propia vida, en esa relación a veces se intercambiaban los papeles de padre e hijo, lo cual había hecho que Theo tuviese algunas responsabilidades y cargas superiores a lo que cualquier chico de su edad experimentaría. Su padre era un hombre con un pasado terrible, del cual no se hablaba en su casa, aun así orgulloso de su apellido, le había inculcado desde pequeño que el destino de un Nott estaba ligado de manera irremediable al destino de Lord Voldemort. Los Nott´s no faltaban a un pacto, en todo caso solo lo tratarían de modificar un poco a su favor, en ese sentido podían ser tan maquiavélicos como los Malfoy´s, sin embargo no tenían tanto dinero para comprar lealtades, ni para aspirar grandes posiciones, así que actuaban desde las sombras. Mientras los Malfoy´s eran criados para dirigir, los Nott´s era educados para ser unas maquinas de matar. Así de simple, su abuelo y su padre habían señalado el camino, uno que algún día él tendría que tomar. Y si bien, Theo siempre puso en duda la estabilidad mental de su padre, estaba seguro de la suya, sus ideas podrían ser extravagantes y extrañas, pero para él eran justas. El mundo mágico solo para los sangres puras, el resto que se conformara con vivir como muggles, así de simple.

-A ver Draco, dime tu diagnostico de la situación-Nott miraba alrededor, al parecer todavía faltaba gente, todos habían llegado muy temprano ese día, sin duda victimas de la emoción surgida debido a su nuevo status. Ser Prefecto en Hogwarts era el cielo de los buenos estudiantes.

-MacMillan, Weasley y Goldstein son unos completos imbeciles, a Susan Bones, la conoces mejor que yo, toda una niña buena, Padma Patil es totalmente corrompible, no lo expresa abiertamente, pero estoy seguro de que desprecia a los demás solo por el hecho de ser una Ravenclaw, por lo que me dicen esa chica quedaría perfecta en Slytherin- continuo Draco, dando muestras de sus talentos como observador, de pronto, la puerta se abrió intempestivamente y todos los presentes miraron hacia la entrada.

El salón de los prefectos era una habitación circular, ubicada en la base de la torre de Astronomía, tenia varios sofás regados por toda la estancia, una chimenea y varios mesones con sillas, una pequeña biblioteca en una de sus paredes complementaban una decoración bastante sencilla, no tenia chimenea, por lo cual el lugar era bastante húmedo y frió, aun en verano. Solo tenía un retrato de Rowena Ravenclaw cerca de la biblioteca. La puerta de entrada era de madera y lucia los cuatro escudos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts tallados en ella, en ese momento una chica de cabello castaño ondulado, alta, delgada, con su uniforme implacablemente arreglado, miraba con algo de estupefacción a todos lo que estaban dentro de la habitación

Hermione había llegado corriendo pensando que la reunión había empezado sin ella, se había distraído bastante charlando con Ginny, en relación con su aventurilla de la tarde, así que abrió la puerta de la Sala de Prefectos o trato de hacerlo con el mayor disimulo posible, pero se enredo con sus pies y la azoto contra la pared. Sentía todos los ojos clavados en ella e intento esbozar una sonrisita culpable.

-Disculpen, me he retrasado- dijo ella entrando finalmente y cerrado la puerta suavemente, para no hacer mas ruido.

Draco Malfoy al verla levanto una ceja y siguió hablado con Nott.

-Por supuesto, Granger es un caso perdido, correcta, sabelotodo, testaruda, tan Gryffindor que dan nauseas, verdaderamente molestosa y para colmo………sangre sucia- dijo Draco secamente.

Nott no contesto absolutamente nada, por supuesto que era esperable que ella fuese prefecto, pero por alguna extraña razón no la había considerado en las posibles opciones, bueno realmente en el verano había tenido muchas cosas en que pensar mas agradables e interesantes que en los perfectos prefectos de Hogwarts, es mas para hacer honor a la verdad, no se había detenido nunca a pensar en ella mas de dos minutos, hasta el extraño incidente del mediodía, que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. Trataba de controlar la risa cada vez que evocaba la imagen de Hermione Granger mirando directamente sus atributos masculinos, como si se tratase de algún espécimen raro y luego cuando él se acerco a ella, con descaro y sin ni una gota de vergüenza, observo como empalidecía y abría los labios formando un perfecto circulo. ¿Qué diablos habría pensado Granger en ese momento? Fue un impulso simplemente, le había llamado la atención algo en su rostro y por un momento olvido que estaba desnudo. Pero visto desde el punto de vista de ella, realmente la situación se pudo haber interpretado muy pero muy mal. Sin duda la chica ya habría proclamado a los cuatro vientos que Theodore Nott era un pervertido, claro, nadie le creería, Theo nunca daba de que hablar, aunque a lo mejor, después de esta tarde, las cosas cambiarían y andaría en boca de medio colegio. Para querer pasar desapercibido, ese fin de semana había hecho bastante cosas para tirar al diablo su discreción habitual, quizás era hora de que las aguas volviesen a la calma.

Theo la observo caminando con paso seguro hasta el grupito que conformaban los Ravenclaw´s, Ron y los dos Huffelfpuff´s, ella los saludo a todos y de pronto la conversación se torno mas animada, pudo verla sonreír y estar verdaderamente alegre en compañía de sus amigos. Realmente la chica se había convertido en una joven muy atractiva, Nott observaba como dejaba su mano sobre su estrecha cintura y con la otra se acomodaba un mechon de cabello detrás de la oreja, sus ojos marrones chispeaban y sus labios rojos, gruesos y sensuales, se movían delicadamente para hablar. Ella si era un perfecto espécimen femenino, pensó Nott en los mismos términos que seguramente la mente empollona de ella utilizaría con él. De pronto Hermione giro su cabeza y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, la vio enrojecerse por un segundo y desviar sus ojos a otro sitio. Nott aprovecho el contacto visual y le sonrió. A veces una sonrisa hace más por la reputación de un chico que unas cuantas palabras y Theo lo sabia, Draco lo miro un poco extrañado.

-¿Y que fue eso?- pregunto Draco, alternando su visión entre Theo y la chica.

-Nada- dijo Nott mirándolo de arriba abajo- y ademas ¿A ti que te interesa?

-Pensé por un momento que.........- Draco entonces movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, probablemente se estaba imaginando cosas, por un momento pensó que Nott le estaba coqueteando abiertamente a la chica, pero además ¿A él que rayos le importaba? Ni que estuviese celoso de Nott- Olvídalo.

-Entonces dame tu predicción para este año- dijo Nott saliéndose del tema y olvidándose de Hermione Granger.

-Que tenemos la vía fácil y expedita con esta cuerda de ineptos de prefectos. Solo nos deberían preocupara Bones y Granger, yo me encargare de Patil, se como convencerla, el resto son unos inútiles- exclamo convencido Draco, envolvería a Padma de tal forma que ella nunca sabría como había terminado sometida a los designios del jefe de la casa de las serpientes. Draco sonrió, las mujeres por muy inteligentes que fuesen, podían ser unas verdaderas estupidas, cuando les tocabas su lado flaco, el romántico. No era que el no fuese un romántico, eso no era del todo cierto, tampoco le gustaba jugar al patán, no era su estilo, simplemente eso de la conquista le divertía.

-Bien estudiaremos la manera de neutralizarlos o por lo menos que no interfieran, tener el horario exacto de sus rondas nos ayudaría mucho- dijo Nott- No nos conviene que descubran nuestras fiestas secretas, todos los años ha caído la responsabilidad sobre los prefectos de Slytherin y este año no quedaremos como unos idiotas.

-Hecho- dijo Draco Malfoy, que como buen estratega y aspirante a líder, sabia escuchar las opiniones de los demás, nunca se sabia de que cerebro iba a surgir una buena idea- es una suerte que tú seas el otro prefecto, me hubiese dado dolor de cabeza tratar con Pansy.

-Si- comento Nott, de nuevo mirando a Hermione- ella puede ser un poco asfixiante, déjala, te lo he dicho mil veces.

-Cuando consiga un reemplazo que me entretenga tan bien como ella- contesto Draco serio de nuevo cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, lo estaba viviendo en carne propia. Las chicas se le daban bien, demasiado bien para su tranquilidad mental. Ser rubio, algo delgado, con porte elegante y tener bastante dinero le aumenta el atractivo sexual a cualquiera y eso lo sabia. Pero le gustaría que no fuesen tan fáciles, en la dificultad de atrapar la presa esta la diversión. Esperaba que por lo menos la Patil se hiciese la interesante un rato, seria una terrible decepción que cayese al primer intento- lo haré.

Entonces Severus Snape entro a la estancia, con su aspecto habitual de vampiro, con la capa de su túnica negra ondeando tras de él, sus ojos negros escudriñaron a los presentes y se detuvieron en Theo Nott, quien de nuevo sostuvo su mirada_. Ese chico es un problema,_ penso Snape, _es demasiado parecido a su padre, piensa que su carisma personal, no generara odio en nadie, se aprovechara de eso para dar la puñalada trapera a quien menos se los espere. Pobre de los enemigos de Nott, ojala el chico no termine loco de atar como su padre. _.Invito a los nuevos prefectos de quinto año a tomar asiento y luego de quitarse su grasiento cabello de la frente, tomo asiento en un escritorio, suspiro profundo como si diese completamente por perdida esa tarde con aquel montón de niños y empezó.

-Sus deberes como prefectos de Hogwarts son: vigilar la disciplina de los demás estudiantes, conducir a los cursos inferiores a su sala común después de cada comida, ser garantes del orden dentro de su sala común, informar a su jefe de casa de cualquier conducta no apropiada de un miembro de su casa o de otra casa, quitar hasta 10 puntos como medida disciplinaria a cualquier alumno que transgueda las normas, realizar rondas de vigilancia desde las 9 de la noche hasta la medianoche, todos los días, por parejas, para verificar que no hayan alumnos de hasta quinto año mas allá de las 9 de la noche en los pasillos o mas de las 11 en el caso de los de sexto o séptimo. Este año solo tenemos un premio anual, ya que el otro iba a corresponder a Cedric Diggory- todos los chicos se revolvieron en sus sitios incómodos, todavía resonaba en sus mentes el discurso de despedida de Dumblendore el año anterior- y no tenemos prefectos en el sexto año, ya que han sido suspendidos por …………….indisciplina. Así que solicitamos toda la colaboración para nuestro premio anual, Elsa Stevenson de la casa de Ravenclaw. Sus derechos son: aparte del hecho evidente de estar rondando el castillo a deshoras, disfrutaran de un cuarto de baño especial, y serán considerados para premio anual cuando lleguen a séptimo, sin cumplen las expectativas en estos dos años. Les advierto que las rondas no son oportunidades para el ocio, reuniones románticas o de cualquier otro tipo, digamos que esta es una actividad extracurricular que les dará puntos a su casa si lo hacen de la manera adecuada. ¿Alguna pregunta?- dijo Snape esperando que efectivamente no hubiese ninguna para pasar entonces al orden de las rondas, pero una chica de cabello castaño enredado había alzado su mano y entonces Snape vio sus esperanzas tiradas al bote de la basura.

-Totalmente predecible- mascullo para si mismo, luego atravesó con una mirada de disgusto a Hermione Granger y comento- Dígame, Srta. Granger.

-¿Podremos otorgar puntos?- Hermione con la mano levantada miro a Ron quien estaba bastante exasperado porque la intervención de Hermione seguramente prolongaría la reunión mas minutos de lo necesario, ella lo fulmino con la mirada, siempre hacia intervenciones importantes y esta no era la excepción.

-No, no pueden- respondió secamente Snape y rápidamente añadió antes que la chica pudiese formular otra pregunta- La primera ronda la harán Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott, luego les informare el resto de los turnos. No habrá parejas fijas, eso nos ha dado uno que otro problema en años anteriores.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los sofás y fue abordada inmediatamente por Ron, ella fruncía el ceño, le fastidiaba enormemente el hecho de que Snape siempre la dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

-Por lo menos fue rápido y conciso- dijo el pelirrojo alborotándose el cabello con una mano, Ron había crecido ese verano, su cara estaba mas perfilada y si bien conservaba todavía muchas pecas, su imagen de niño había sido suplantada por la de un adolescente bien parecido- Me siento un poco culpable por Harry, creo que él seria mejor prefecto que yo.

-No hables tonterías- bufo Hermione ansiosa, le hartaban las inseguridades de Ron, además estaba ocupada analizando el hecho de que tendría que colocarse una bolsa de papel en la cara para hacer la ronda esa noche con Nott y no ponerse en evidencia, debido a la vergüenza que sentía todavía por el asunto del lago- Tú serás tan bueno como Harry. Ron tu lo has visto frotándose la cicatriz ¿verdad?

-Si y no me gusta nada- contesto Ron, distraído mirando las piernas de Padma Patil quien había llevado una falda bien cortita ese día, le encantaban las chicas, solo que todavía era muy inseguro para acercarse a una de ellas- he intentado hablar con él y no suelta prenda.

-Sigue intentando- dijo ella, pensándolo bien tendría que hacer tiempo y buscar posibles efectos de maldiciones en cicatrices, en algún libro de artes oscuras, lo único que tenia claro era que esa cicatriz en forma de rayo de Harry, no era producto de un hechizo habitual, sino de un _AVADA _y de alguna forma lo relacionaba con Lord Voldemort, era un hecho, tendría que meterle cabeza al asunto de manera urgente, tenia que ayudar a su amigo. - tú pasas más tiempo con él que yo. Además este año son los TIMO´s y debo empezar a planear mis estrategias de estudio.

Ernie McMillan giro la cabeza al escuchar las palabras TIMO´s y estrategias en la misma frase y se acerco a Hermione:

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer Hermione? ¿Tienes ya organizado algún plan de trabajo? ¿Quizás podrías aconsejarme?- Hermione le sonrió condescendientemente, Ernie era algo exagerado con eso de los estudios, quizás tanto como ella, pero indudablemente no era tan bueno como ella. Luego de pensarlo un rato, decidió que lo ayudaría.

-Cuando piense en algo te lo comento Ernie- dijo ella dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su compañero.

-Malfoy y Nott estuvieron bastantes callados- comento Ron cuando ambos iban caminando a su sala común. Ernie los seguía tratando de ver si Hermione decia algo mas referente a los TIMO´s.

-Nott nunca habla- dijo Hermione tragando grueso. De pronto se sorprendió de que a ella misma le parecía inverosímil su apreciación anterior. _Nott nunca hablaba, ¡Claro! solo lo estrictamente necesario y eso cuando esta escaso de ropa ¡BAH!_ de pronto sintió ganas de reírse de los nervios, de nuevo se había imaginado a Nott desnudo, con esa sonrisa matadora- y Malfoy te aseguro que algo malo debe estar planeando. Pero lo mas seguro es que mantuvieron su bocota cerrada porque fue Snape el que nos reunió, no quedarían mal delante de su jefe de casa, diciendo alguna pesadez.

-Si es lo mas seguro- dijo Ernie metiéndose en la conversación intempestivamente- se anotan para dentro de dos semanas a Hogsmade.

-Seguro- dijeron al unísono Ron y Hermione, tratando de quitarse de encima al molestoso muchacho.

0o0

El sitio acordado de reunión era el inicio de las escaleras del tercer piso, Nott llego cinco minutos antes, abrió un libro y se dedico a hojearlo mientras esperaba que llegase la chica. Hermione apareció justo a la hora, puntual, se acerco subiendo las escaleras simulando algo de desgano y aburrimiento, mientras llegaba hacia el joven, noto que Theo Nott se veía concentrado, con un mechón de cabello castaño sobre la cara, leyendo un libro de cubierta marrón que tenia un titulo bastante extraño e inusual………_Cosmología de Van Serthe_. Nott levanto la mirada y cerró intempestivamente el libro, de nuevo sus ojos azules se clavaron en los castaños de ella, pero esta vez Hermione logro controlar a medias el rubor que ya sentía invadiendo sus mejillas, termino de llegar al sitio y hablo de manera seca. Nott esta vez opto por permanecer serio.

-Empezaremos por el séptimo piso, luego los pisos inferiores y terminaremos cerca de las mazmorras- su tono era altanero y mandón. Nott se encogió de hombros, ya le parecía que tanta demostración de femineidad de parte de ella, sonrojándose cada vez que lo veía, terminaría pronto, esa chica era la gruñona por excelencia y él no le iba a llevar la contraria, enfrascarse en una discusión inútil no era su estilo, en realidad poco le importaba por donde fuese a empezar la ronda siempre y cuando terminase sin ningún incidente que lamentar. Ambos chicos caminaron por todo el tercer piso en silencio y con las escaleras animadas pronto llegaron al séptimo piso. Luego de casi veinte minutos, Hermione no pudo controlar sus ganas de hablar, simplemente ella era así y como ese chico a pesar de ser un Slytherin jamás había sido descortés con ella, simplemente se olvido de la casa de procedencia de Theo y empezó el parloteo. Además, hablando se le olvidaba el penoso incidente que habían protagonizado ese día.

-No sabía que leyeses Cosmología de Van Serthe. Es un libro muy interesante, plantea diversos dogmas de la antigua astrología y lo une con teorías modernas como el big bang y el………..- Theo la interrumpió.

-Y el Universo en expansión, ya lo se- culmino la frase……ambos siguieron caminando- Además es lógico que no supieses que me gustaba, nadie lo sabe- Nott fue bastante cortante sin intención y se apeno por su falta de modales, pero el mal estaba hecho, ella desvió la vista ofendida y de pronto volvieron a quedarse callados. Ella caminaba molesta con la barbilla en alto y Theo no pudo evitar encontrarle la gracia a la situación.

Hermione lo miro de reojo y pudo observar al chico con una sonrisa de suficiencia, !Diablos!, seguramente se estaba acordando del episodio del lago, de nuevo se sintió avergonzada y entonces apuro el paso y se mordió la lengua. Había dado el primer paso en tratar de tener una conversación casual con ese chico, pero al parecer a él le gustaba el silencio. Nott estaba bastante divertido con la actitud de ella, al parecer Hermione Granger tenía una necesidad constante de manipular una conversación y se sentía frustrada si no lo conseguía. Ella siguió caminando distraída inmersa en sus caóticos pensamientos y cuando iba a abordar una de las escaleras movedizas, esta desapareció y si no es porque Nott le da un jalón de la túnica, sosteniéndola e impulsándola hacia atrás, hubiese caído por lo menos tres pisos. Ella lo miro aterrada y miro el vació al pie de la escalera, Nott le apretaba el brazo con fuerza, pudo observar la palidez del rostro de la muchacha.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Nott, mirando con atención a Hermione- Tranquila, no paso nada, pero deberías fijarte por donde caminas y no andar como si estuvieses paseando por un campo lleno de margaritas, feliz de la vida, en este castillo puedes matarte solo por descuido, si no prestas la debida atención- le dijo Nott, asomándose por el hueco que había dejado la escalera un poco consternado, si la chica hubiese caído, mínimo hubiese tenido que estar unos cuantos días en la enfermería si es que no se desnucaba con el impacto.

-Gracias- dijo ella apenada, movió el brazo y se safo del agarre del chico- es cierto últimamente estoy muy distraída.

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo él de nuevo sonriente, viendo que la chica recuperaba los colores y se le pasaba el susto- hoy en el lago, te vi llegar y observe que estabas recogiendo algo de los árboles, ni siquiera nos escuchaste salir del agua. Para ser la mejor de nuestro curso, a veces pareces que estas en las nubes.

-Ah eso- dijo ella, apartando la vista y alejándose del chico, sin embargo sabia que había llegado el momento de la verdad, así que su técnica fue restarle importancia al asunto. En realidad ella era la que le estaba dando en su mente una dimensión que no tenia, es mas, había sido una maldita casualidad, solo eso- fue un accidente, de veras, no suelo andar espiando a la gente

-Hum- dijo él, de pronto se adelanto y la encaro. La diferencia de estatura y contextura era evidente, él alto, fuerte, ella veinte centímetros mas baja y delgada- ¿Es decir que no es tu costumbre ver chicos desnudos, nadando en el lago y además para colmo de males Slytherin´s?- Theo no dejaba de sonreírle pícaro, de verdad quería molestar a la chica, pero inocentemente, no quería humillarla ni nada por el estilo, solo jugar un rato. Hermione trataba de dilucidar porque ese chico alto, de cabello largo y mirada azul cautivante, se estaba haciendo el simpático con ella. Porque estaba logrando su objetivo de manera magistral.

-!NOOOOOOO! ¡Como crees!- dijo ella apartándolo con dificultad, la fuerte humanidad de Theo insistia en mantenerse en su sitio, acorralándola, su voz sonaba desesperada- Yo no soy así…….no- finalmente logro adelantarse unos metros

-No huyas cobarde- exclamo Theo teatralmente conteniendo la risa y de nuevo la volvió a interceptar.

-¿Qué quieres? Ya te burlaste lo suficiente de mí y deberíamos terminar antes de las doce- dijo Hermione asumiendo su actitud remilgada, correcta y estricta.

-Bien- dijo Theo mas serio, al parecer a la chica no le habían gustado sus bromas, luego de mirarla atentamente unos segundos le dijo- si sigues frunciendo el ceño te vas a arrugar pronto y tienes una cara muy bonita para eso.

-Ah- Hermione levanto una ceja incrédula ¿seria que había escuchado bien?, nadie nunca le había dado un cumplido tan extraño y era mas extraño aun proveniente de un Slytherin del cual no sabia absolutamente nada. Theo volvió a sonreírle de una manera muy honesta, era natural que él simpatizase con la gente, era su don por así decirlo, inspiraba confianza automáticamente. Hermione de nuevo volvió a sentir la calidez de esa sonrisa, trataba de luchar consigo misma, ella no era de las que se hacia amiga de una persona el primer día que la conocía, pero ese chico era especial…….o por lo menos decía las cosas de una manera muy especial. Ni siquiera Víctor le había dicho que era bonita.

-Que a pesar de que todos te ven como una pesada, ,a mi me parece que………tienes un rostro bonito, es decir.... a veces si eres algo pesada, digo con esa obsesión tuya de preguntar todo y a todos para demostrar tus kilométricos conocimientos- dijo Theo con sinceridad, Hermione abrió la boca asombrada, jamás en su vida alguien le había dicho algo como eso, trato de molestarse pero no pudo, él no la estaba insultado, simplemente le estaba dando su opinión sobre ella- pero me parece que tienes unos ojos color miel muy interesantes, parecen dos brazas cuando estas molesta o cuando estas avergonzada. Sin duda esta mañana sentías las dos cosas, parecían dos luceros en el cielo.

-Esto es increíble- dijo ella exasperada, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho - no se si sentirme insultada o halagada.

-No fue mi intención ninguna de las dos cosas, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros- A ver entonces, Hermione, ¿Puedo tutearte? ya que nos conocemos tan íntimamente o por lo menos tú a mi, no debería haber ningún problema o ¿Si?

-Eres un descarado- Hermione apuro el paso un instante, pero luego volteo para observar al chico que se había quedado parado esperando una respuesta tras ella, no podía negárselo, no sabia porque, pero le caía bien Theo Nott, así que después de dar un suspiro de resignación hablo- si no hay mas remedio, llámame Hermione, espero que por esa osadía no te cuelguen de los pulgares en Slytherin, recuerda, soy la sangre sucia favorita de Draco Malfoy- dijo ella rodando los ojos, en realidad no le importaba, nunca en su vida había hablado tanto con alguien de la casa enemiga y en realidad no se arrepentía, ese chico que supuestamente era callado, había demostrado ser tan conversador como ella y tenia unos observaciones bien agudas. A lo mejor era una completa locura, pero pocas veces tenia la oportunidad de relacionarse con gente que más o menos tuviese algo en común con ella y Theo Nott era de esa clase de gente, le encantaba estudiar tanto como ella o por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba. Y no era tan pomposamente ridículo como Ernie McMillan.

-No te preocupes, soy un agente libre. Tú puedes llamarme Theo, Theodore o Nott, hermosos nombres ¿Verdad?- dijo él de nuevo caminando al lado de ella. Al parecer el incidente en el lago había quedado olvidado. Le caía bien la chica, parecía muy candida y susceptible de enfurecerse rápido, sin embargo a la era vez sarcástica y algo le decía que debajo de toda esa imagen correcta, habían muchas cosas interesantes que conocer de Hermione Granger- ¿Como te gustaría mas llamarme? A mi me gusta Theo.

-¿Sabes que la mayoría de la gente piensa que eres mudo?- dijo ella de pronto deteniendo la marcha, se volteo y Theodore choco contra ella de una manera bastante torpe, los dos se sostuvieron mutuamente para no caer al piso y se rieron con ganas, luego al ver que estaban bastante pegados, se soltaron y se apartaron como expelidos por un resorte.

-Si, me imagino el porque- dijo él tratando de controlar las lagrimas de la risa que le había producido la extraña pregunta y el choque accidental. Estaba sosteniéndose con una mano el estomago que le dolía terriblemente por las carcajadas, de pronto se apoyo en un muro, inclinando su torso, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, su cabello se había secado en el ambiente y caía desordenado sobre su cara. Levanto el rostro y de nuevo sus pupilas conectaron con las de ellas. Si…………….. esos ojos color miel eran espectaculares- Creo que ya te he demostrado que no soy mudo, ni por asomo.

-¿Por qué casi no hablas en clase? Es decir porque solo te limitas a contestar las preguntas de los profesores y no intervienes, no expones tus ideas- dijo ella luego de un rato en donde solo se miraron, si le hubiesen dicho que Nott era casi el hermanito menor de los gemelos Weasley´s con eso de las frases ocurrentes, no lo hubiese creído ni en mil años.

-Digamos que no quiero atraer la atención mucho sobre mi- contesto Theo- ahora dime Hermioonee- y alargo el final del nombre, ella bufo, al parecer la burla constante era algo imposible de abandonar para él, no sabia porque pero sintió otra vez que no había verdadera intención de molestarle- De veras te interesa la cosmología o fue un intento de sacarme conversación. Copernico es excelente para las relaciones chico- chica. Pero honestamente la teoría heliocéntrica en el siglo XVI me aburre, prefiero leer acerca de cometas y asteroides, las estrellas fugases tiene algo………….romántico- Theo le guiño un ojo.

-¿Me estas coqueteando?- pregunto ella sarcástica. Al parecer ya habían llegado a ese nivel de confianza, lo pregunto de pasada, en realidad poco le importaba, aunque las imágenes de su torso desnudo iban y venían en su cabeza y la posibilidad no estaría del todo mal, si ella no fuese…………Hermione Granger.

-Si, ¿Algún problema?- respondió Theo devolviéndole la bola, no estaba muy seguro de estarle coqueteando, tampoco estaba seguro de que la chica le gustase mas allá de opinar que era linda, apenas la iba conociendo, pero bueno, el careo de palabras estaba interesante.

-Bueno, si te gusta estrellarte como buen seguidor de Malfoy, ese es tu problema- contesto Hermione, demostrando que era bien despierta de mente.

-Ya me había extrañado que no hubieses comentado mis afiliaciones- Theo rodó los ojos- no se con que les lavan la cabeza a los Gryffindor`s cuando inician el colegio. _Slytherin es malo, Slytherin es perverso, Slytherin es el diablo_-entonces coloco sus dedos fingiendo unos cachos sobre su cabeza y Hermione resoplo tratando de contener una carcajada, Nott continuo hablando- ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un esbirro de Malfoy? Te aclaro el punto, no lo soy y nunca lo seré, pero lo conozco de toda mi vida y soy su amigo. ¿Y porque piensas que todos los Slytherin odiamos a los leones? es molestoso a veces, yo tengo amigos en todas las casas- Hermione lo miro con incredulidad y Theo quien capto enseguida su gesto, de pronto cruzo los brazos y miro al techo en un gesto pensativo, de pronto se golpeo la frente con una mano y dijo- claro………….es cierto, soy un completo tarado, se me olvidaba que la gente como tú piensa que soy mudo o peor, un retrasado mental, por lo cual………..no puedo tener amigos y TENGO QUE ODIAR A GRYFFINDOR.

-Te gusta hacerte el gracioso ¿no es así? Y ¿Cómo es eso de gente como yo? Acaso me consideras un extraterrestre o algo asi- le dijo ella con sorna, Theo le saco la lengua, Hermione lo ignoro- La rivalidad entre las dos casas es algo natural- dijo ella mecánicamente- todo empezó como ya sabes cuando Godric Griffyndor y Salazar ………..

-Si, si- la interrumpió Theo agitando una mano en un gesto condescendiente- no necesito una cita textual de Historia de Hogwarts- dijo él- quiero saber que es lo que opinas en realidad-esta vez Theo caminaba al revés enfrentándola, Hermione le impresiono de nuevo la agudeza verbal de Nott. De pronto le quito el libro de **Cosmología **a Theo de las manos y le dio un empujón para quitárselo del camino. Nott intento recuperar su libro y ella se abrazo a el girándose de un lado a otro dándole la espalda a Theo Nott quien no hizo más intentos de tomarlo para no ser grosero con la chica y no acercarse demasiado a ella.

-Eres ruda- dijo él inmóvil, esperando el próximo movimiento de ella, de pronto una vocecita resono en su cerebro y le dijo _" y eso te gusta, cierto Theo_", Nott sacudió la cabeza intentando apagar sus pensamientos y agrego- y también eres bastante terca.

-Lo quiero leer- dijo ella abrazada con el libro, por un minuto le dedico una sonrisa juguetona al chico, su voz sonó sin proponérselo susurrante y ronca, lo estaba provocando de una manera muy sugerente pero lo había hecho inconscientemente, Theo la observaba mordiéndose un labio, fuera lo que fuese que estaba haciendo Granger, con ese tonito de voz lograba ponerle los vellos de punta- préstamelo

-Bien, pero me lo devuelves el viernes en la tarde cuando tengamos Pociones, estoy en el capitulo 56 y quiero terminarlo antes de mes- dijo Theo, asombrado de que literalmente lo hubiesen mangoneado así de la nada, tendría que tener cuidado no podía estar sucumbiendo tan fácil ante ella. –Ahora quiero mi respuesta.

-Honestamente- dijo ella contenta porque tenia la oportunidad de repasar ese maravilloso libro- me parece una tontería de dos viejos chochos y anticuados. En realidad mi problema con Slytherin no es con la casa, sino con……..

-Malfoy y su pandilla- contesto Nott- realmente Draco puede ser bastante insistente con algunas cosas. No tengo que explicarte el porque ……- la miro serio- y en realidad no quisiera tocar ese tema contigo, si vamos seguir hablando tonterías por ahí ocasionalmente, ya sabes, me gusto charlar contigo- Nott sabia que a la muchacha por ser quien era no le agradarían sus ideas, pero había descubierto en ella una mente tan despierta como la suya y no quería perder una posible amistad. Aunque fuese una sangre sucia, no la despreciaba por ello………..para nada…………solo que……….eran diferentes y para eso no había remedio.

-Si – Hermione no pudo estar más de acuerdo, huir del fantasma de su status de sangre era liberador y escuchar a un Slytherin que no quería ni mencionar el tema era más bien sorprendente, los dos chicos oyeron las doce campanadas del reloj señalando la llegada de la media noche. Ella dijo- es mejor que nos vayamos, ya la ronda termino.

-Si- contesto Nott- nos vemos en clase, Hermiooonneeee- dicho esto salio corriendo y Herms vio como se subía por el brazo de una escalera y rodaba por ella cayendo limpiamente en el piso inferior. _Y de paso es todo un atleta ¡Bah! Yo con suerte no me caigo con solo mirar una escoba, en fin algunos nacen con estrella y otros nacemos estrellados.. Buenas Noches, Theoooooooooooo. _Hermione de pronto soltó una risita al imaginarse la cara de consternación del chico si lo llamase Theoooo o Noooooooooottttttttttttt, a Theo había que hacerle probar de su propia medicina. Le había caído bien, sin duda era muy inteligente, tenía buena conversación y al parecer no tenia perjuicios de sangre, si no fuese así, no seria lógico que la hubiese tratado tan bien. Y por otro lado, para su completo alivio, salvo una que otra broma, al parecer no le dio mucha importancia al episodio del lago, no mas allá de un accidente. Aunque ella recordaba todo el asunto y había algo que la incomodaba y no podía precisar que era pero allí estaba, la incomodidad.

0o0

En realidad sabia que era un error ir allí, pero no había podido evitarlo _¿Quién dijo que un Malfoy no tiene remordimientos de conciencia?_ La noticia le llego por accidente, su maldita manía de leer los chismes de **El Profeta** para quitarse el aburrimiento dominical había sido la culpable, en una esquina del periódico, con letra pequeña, había un aviso, que fácilmente hubiese podido pasar desapercibido, pero definitivamente él era un juguete del destino y este no quería darle ni un día de respiro, sus ojos habían dado por casualidad con el minúsculo e insignificante articulo y al empezar a leer casi se había atragantado con el café. Astoria y sus padres lo habían mirado un poco extrañados, no era muy usual que perdiese la compostura de esa forma, pero no era para menos, salio como pudo del comedor y se encerró en su habitación. Releyó lo que estaba escrito en el periódico una y otra vez, suspirando desde lo más profundo de su alma. No podía dejar de pensar que casi era justicia poética, su mente fría y calculadora valoraba a cada segundo los pro y los contra de todo el asunto, sin embargo, su corazón enamorado pudo mas que una mente reflexiva, de nuevo estaba atrapado en la red.

_Hermione Jean Granger, héroe nacional en la Segunda Guerra contra Tom Ryddle alias Lord Voldemort,__ de 18 años, dio a luz una niña el día de ayer a las nueve en punto de la mañana, la criatura de nombre Rose Jean, peso tres kilos y mido cuarenta y siete centímetros. Tanto la madre como la bebe están en perfecto estado y permanecerán dos días mas en el Hospital de San Mungo, informaron los Señores Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, todavía no se ha esclarecido la identidad del padre de la criatura, pero suponemos que debe ser alguno de los susodichos. No tuvimos acceso para entrevistar a la Sta. Granger. Esperemos entonces de que haya boda pronto entre la destacada bruja y el padre de su hija, quienquiera que sea._

_Rita Sketeer_

Draco sumo, resto y sus manos temblaron ¿Seria posible que esa niña? ¿Fuese suya? Habían pasado nueve meses exactos, él no lo olvidaría jamás y suponía que ella tampoco. Ni Nott tampoco…………………… Draco de nuevo suspiro y se lanzo de espaldas a su cama……frustrado pero resignado……….El tercer factor en la ecuación, era Theodore. Sabiendo lo que sabia y de boca de ella, la otra posibilidad era que la niña fuese de ……………Nott. Recordar toda esa cadena de acontecimientos que condujeron a la concepción de la pequeña no era algo que le gustase, de hecho casi se habían matado en esa ocasión, fue demasiado para los tres, era lógico que tantos sentimientos encontrados estallasen algún día. Corrección, era lógico que ÉL estallase algún día. Si………………..estaba tan celoso que lo hubiese matado sin dudarlo un instante……………lo mismo sintió Nott ……….estaba seguro. Y ella………………..se había embarazado, por supuesto de manera accidental (nadie en su sano juicio lo hubiese hecho intencional en una situación como esa y eso era algo de lo cual estaba muy seguro) y alguno de los dos era el padre de la criatura. Hermione Granger debió decírselo, eso era un asunto importante, quizás mas crucial que todo el odio que ella pudiese tenerle, si es que en realidad era odio. Ella se lo podría escupir en la cara una y otra vez, pero del dicho al hecho había mucho trecho y él sabia…………claro que lo sabia, lo había sentido con ella y a veces los gestos decían mas que mil palabras. Ella no lo dijo, no lo hizo y por lo que se veía no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo y él no iba a seguir gastando saliva intentando que le diese una respuesta. Por ultimo………él estaba casado, en gran parte por culpa de ella y no iba hacer nada para cambiar esa situación.

Una niña, Draco sonrió……………quizás era su padre o quizás no lo era, pero lo cierto es que no le parecía tan mala la idea, no en vano se había casado con Astoria hacia un mes escaso y bueno le estaba poniendo empeño a eso de perpetuar el apellido. Y además ella le puso Rose…………le parecía muy gracioso eso………..teniendo en cuenta que su madre se llamaba Narcissa debido a los narcisos, al parecer las chicas Malfoy´s tendrían nombre de flores. Y si lo pensaba bien, quizás si se había comportado como un malcriado o como un maldito egoísta, pero al final todo lo que había hecho, había sido con sinceridad y con el corazón en la mano y si el resultado había sido la creación de un pequeño ser humano, quizás a lo mejor si había valido la pena tanto sufrimiento de todas las partes involucradas. Tomo su túnica y salio sin avisar, quería conocer a la pequeña Rose, hija suya o no, algo le decía que merecía su atención. Para ser un tipo que toda la vida le habían escupido en la cara de que era un ruin y un desgraciado, incluidos por supuesto, Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott, últimamente Draco Malfoy lo único que tenia hacia mucha gente eran gestos nobles, bueno ni modo, al parecer había llegado a ese punto de la vida llamado madurez.

Cuando llego al pabellón de recién nacidos en el Hospital Mágico de San Mungo, su juventud no jugo a su favor, parecía algo fuera de lugar en ese sitio, con su imagen de chico recién salido del colegio, los vigilantes intentaron sacarlo de allí, era tarde en la noche, pero él se negó en redondo. Luego de un rato, logro apartar a una de las enfermeras y tragándose todo su orgullo, tuvo que usar sus dotes de convencimiento y su atractivo con la mujer, le contó a medias la historia. Le explico que quería ver a un bebe, le dijo que se había peleado con la chica en cuestión, la madre, que ella lo odiaba, que sus padres no permitirían que él se casase con una sangre sucia, pero que se había enterado del nacimiento de la criatura y bueno………..quería conocerla…………era su hija. La enfermera se enterneció ante tan dramática historia y le permitió la entrada a escondidas, prometiendo no decir absolutamente nada del asunto.

El corazón de Draco palpitaba a millón cuando entro en la estancia, jamás en su vida había estado tan nervioso, tenia un nudo en la garganta, sentía el sudor frió recorriendo su rostro y sus manos, se acerco a la cuna que le habían señalado y allí estaba, dormida, una bebe rosada y frágil, de cabello castaño. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro, la nena era perfecta y era igual a ella, su misma nariz respingona y sus labios llenos, sus orejas pequeñas y su barbilla puntiaguda, era exacta a Hermione, una pequeña Hermione. Con un dedo acaricio su mejilla y la bebe se estremeció, abrió sus ojos y el pudo observar que eran azul celeste como el cielo despejado.

-Si quieres puedes tomarla- dijo la enfermera.

-No- contesto Draco inseguro- no me atrevo, si se me cae su madre me mataría.

-Déjame ayudarte- la enfermera tomo a la niña que iba envuelta en una manta color rosa, luego se la coloco en los brazos a Draco, quien estaba temblando de pies a cabezas. Nunca en su vida había estado tan emocionado, esa niña quizás…………..era su hija, la primera , la primogénita de un Malfoy. Luego empezó a sentirse culpable, no tenia ni idea de como explicar todo a su familia, no quería herir a Astoria y sobre todas las cosas no sabia como superar todo el resentimiento que había entre Hermione y él. Estaba cansado de luchar contra el destino que se empeñaba en apartarlo de lo que realmente quería, pero tenía muchas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros. Miro a la pequeña que se había quedado muy quieta en sus brazos, acerco su cara y aspiro su olor para fijarlo en la memoria. Dentro de si………….guardaba la esperanza de que esa niña hubiese sido procreada con amor, por lo menos de su parte asi habia sido. Pero por algo Hermione Granger ni siquiera se había molestado en informarle que estaba embarazada, quizás ella tuviese la razón después de todo. Luego de pensarlo un largo rato, con el bebe en brazos, tomo una decisión, la mas lógica y la que originaria menos dolor………..la vida no era sencilla, su vida…………no era fácil. Pero en medio de esa historia, alguien se merecía ser feliz por lo menos, feliz en la ignorancia. Decidió ofrecerle la oportunidad a Rose de tener la infancia tranquila que él nunca tuvo.

-Hola Rose- dijo en voz baja acercando sus labios a la cabeza del bebe, la niña lo miro atenta como si entendiese todo- me llamo Draco, no le caigo muy bien a tu madre, así que esta visita será un secreto. Te prometo que siempre estaré pendiente de ti, desde las sombras…………..quizás algún día, cuando seas grande…………..te contare toda la historia………….te lo juro por mi honor.

0o0

-¿Usted guardo el periódico tantos años?- pregunto asombrada Rose con un pedazo de papel amarillento en sus manos, Scorpius se asomaba sobre su hombro con una total estupefacción en su rostro. Su padre ni siquiera miraba sus fotos escolares y había guardado veinte años el aviso del nacimiento de Rose. Miro a su padre con reproche y Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros, Scorpius capto el mensaje de su padre perfectamente, su asunto con Rose no tenia nada que ver con su relación con él.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer- dijo Draco sentado enfrente de su escritorio, lacónico y pensativo- Es simplemente un recuerdo, lo único que tenia de ti, el como me entere que existías.

-Yo creo que usted siente que me debe algo- dijo ella casi en un susurro- pero no es así, tengo un padre y una madre, tuve una infancia feliz.

-Ese era el objetivo, que fueses una niña feliz- contesto Draco de pronto encendiendo un puro. Theo saco unos cigarros de su gabardina y Draco le tiro el encendedor, el cual Theo agarro en el aire casi sin mirarlo, sus reflejos todavía eran estupendos, aparentaba ahora estar muy calmado, con una serpiente al acecho, esperando el momento oportuno para destilar el veneno, Draco sonrió con amargura, habían cosas que nunca cambiaban y la aparente tranquilidad e indiferencia de Theo ante todo era una de ellas.

-Malfoy estas tan dulce que me empalagas, quítate la mascara y dime de una buena vez ¿Cuándo iremos a Gringotts? Quiero leer el maldito papel- pregunto Theo luego de aspirar una bocanada. Rose lo miraba fijamente, cada movimiento de ese hombre parecía espontáneo, cada movimiento y cada palabra, pero algo le decía que todo era fríamente calculado, que no tomaba las cosas tan a la ligera como aparentaba. Se le antojo que era un sujeto muy interesante, podía entender que su madre se hubiese fijado en un atractivo Malfoy, pero sin duda con Theodore Nott se le abrían un sinfín de posibilidades ¿Qué era aquello que a su madre la había atraído?

-Cuando decidas unirte a mi para contarle la historia a Rose- contesto Draco.

-Ya le he dicho como nos conocimos, el resto es personal- dijo Theo incomodo, lanzo un vistazo hacia la chica y ella lo taladro con la mirada.

-Entre nosotros, nada es personal Nott- dijo Draco- en este cuento los tres estamos tan enredados como el Lazo del Diablo.

-Y con consecuencias casi similares- respondió con amargura Theo Nott.

-Señor Nott- entonces Rose lo miro anhelante, Theo trato de apartar la mirada, no lo aceptaría en voz alta ni bajo tortura, pero se sentía intimidado por la chica y también muy culpable- por favor, quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir, su versión de todo- luego los miro a ambos- quiero entender que fue lo que paso y que fue lo que sintieron ambos……….por mi madre.

-Estas segura que quieres oír lo que tengo que decir- Nott lo dijo con voz dura- porque hay partes que no son agradables niña.

0o0

Dejen Reviews.


	6. Baile de Hallowen

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, gracias a todos por estar atentos al fic. DEJEN REVIEWS. Bueno ya saben que este fic es con saltos temporales y en la primera parte en general serán con Draco y luego después iremos con Nott. Todo para que ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones y bueno coméntenme sus teorías, me encanta leerlas. Esto esta clasificado como un Dramione, pero yo ya he dicho hasta la saciedad, que es un Dramnottiome o como sea. Triangulo amoroso ja ja jajajaja. Contestare los review por e-mail. Gracias de nuevo. Banda sonora de este cap A beatiful lie, de 30 seconds to Mars. Me cambie de actor, ahora mi Theo ideal es Jared Leto, ja jajajaja, es perfecto, vean el video de la canción. En cuanto al drama en el fic, algunos capítulos son ligeros pero les aseguro que habrán lágrimas a montón y diálogos verdaderamente descarnados. No tienen ni idea de lo que se van a decir estos tres, la verdad duele y se los demostrare. Digamos que como dijo Nott, no será agradable.

Capitulo 6 Fiesta de Hallowen.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca concentrada leyendo un libro de Transformaciones, le encantaba la materia y bueno…………………ese libro ayudaría para su próxima clase, estaban empezando a transformar animales en objetos y viceversa, así que últimamente las clases estaban mas complejas. Sentía que ella era el orgullo de McGonagall y jamás quedaría mal con su profesora favorita. Si todo iba bien y se aprendía por lo menos la mitad de la teoría plasmada en ese tratado, tendría asegurado por lo menos veinte puntos más para Gryffindor. De pronto sintió como una bola de papel impactaba en su rostro con fuerza, exasperada levanto la vista y miro hacia todos lados. Solo estaba Neville revisando un libro de criaturas mágicas y esa chica extraña llamada Luna Lovegood que lucia unas espectrogafas y estaba leyendo o por lo menos hacia el intento de leer al revés el periódico El Quisquilloso, que le llegaba todas las semanas gracias a que era la hija del director. Hermione trato de ocultar su enfado y trato de seguir leyendo, una segunda bola de papel impacto su cabeza y entonces si se levanto de la mesa con su mirada asesina escudriñando todo alrededor. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el chico alto con cabello castaño largo quien inclinaba su cuerpo en una estantería y la miraba con burla. Ella se dirigió a él con molestia y se coloco enfrente de él, de nuevo la diferencia de estatura no jugaba a su favor, levanto su vista para enfocarla directamente en los impresionantes ojos azules de Theodore Nott.

-Te encanta molestarme ¿Verdad?- dijo ella mordaz- parece que no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

-De hecho estoy aburrido- dijo Nott en voz baja, jalándola por un brazo para ocultarse con ella entre las montañas de libros que ocupaban las estanterías de la biblioteca. Se percato de pronto que la chica tenia una marca rojiza en su mejilla e impulsivamente llevo una mano hacia ella, acariciándola por un momento, Hermione retrocedió y desvío el rostro- lo siento, no quería lastimarte el rostro, solo intentaba capturar tu atención.

-Theo- dijo ella resignada- eso es una excusa muy pobre, querías molestarme, admítelo y no demos tantos rodeos.

-Bien ganaste- Theo rodó los ojos y fingió una vocecilla- _Theodore Nott es el sujeto mas insoportable sobre la tierra. Auxilio, soy una dama en peligro. El lobo feroz quiere comerme._ Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca para no reírse. Tenían dos meses hablando ocasionalmente cuando se encontraban, en clases mas de una vez había intercambiado apuntes ante la mirada estupefacta de los Gryffindor´s y los Slytherin´s, además habían hecho dos rondas mas juntos, en donde habían hablado hasta la saciedad de cualquier cosa. El resultado era previsible, se caían bien, se llevaban bien y ahora eran algo así como "amigos".

-Theo un día de estos tu humor te va a meter en serios problemas- dijo ella recuperando la seriedad.

-Preocupada por un vulgar Slytherin- dijo él alzando una ceja- que generosos estamos hoy Grangerrrrrrrrrrrr.

-Así que ahora no soy Hermione- dijo ella caminando por el pasillo, admirando los títulos de los libros en las estanterías- sabia que la amabilidad no te iba a durar mucho, seguro que ya Malfoy te lavo el cerebro.

-Cuídate de Malfoy, Herms- dijo de pronto Theo ceñudo- Dolores Umbridge y Lucius Malfoy son amigos, Draco va intentar aprovecharse de eso. Ve con calma y no lo provoques.

-Gracias a Dios no tenemos rondas juntos- dijo ella suspirando- supongo que hasta Snape sabe que eso es una invitación al desastre. Pero ya él y Ron se cayeron a hechizos una noche, gracias a Merlín, no paso a mayores. ¿Le tienes miedo a Malfoy? Me extraña de ti Theodore, que eres el chico más gamberro en esta escuela, por supuesto, en el más absoluto anonimato.

-Es respeto- dijo Nott- y cautela también. No quiero que te hechicen, porque no deseo pelear con él debido a ti.

-Sabes que hay un baile en Hallowen- dijo ella cambiando la conversación- Y bueno, Parvati Patil esta desesperada porque la invites, me tiene sorda diciéndome que ya que tú y yo no la llevamos tan bien, bueno………..a lo mejor no tendrías ningún problema en invitarla.

-¿Parvati es la gemela de la Ravenclaw?- pregunto Nott sin evitar que su tono fuese un poco sarcástico. Vaya, le divertía la situación, puesto que Draco tenia literalmente a la otra en la sartén cocinándosela a fuego lento o por lo menos ese era el rumor- Es simpática, pero tenia otra idea de quien invitar.

-Ah- dijo Hermione haciéndose la tonta, como siempre Theo empezaba con las insinuaciones raras con respecto a ella- ¿Y quien será?

-A ti boba- dijo Theo sonriéndole- digamos que quiero originar un poco de polémica en el baile ¿Te imaginas si llego contigo?, se de alguien que morirá de un infarto al vernos.

-No voy a ir contigo- dijo ella- y no es porque no me agrades, pero no me gusta que me exhiban como animal de circo. Iré con Harry. Además no quiero ocasionarte problemas con tus "amigos" y ni yo los quiero con los míos. A duras penas soportan que nos dirijamos la palabra.

-Tienes razón- dijo él- por otro lado no quiero que Umbridge te tenga en el foco. Ella tiene unas ideas muy radicales y tú eres un blanco fácil por ser sangre…….

-Dilo- dijo Hermione- se lo que soy y no me importa.

-Bueno entonces invitare a Patil- dijo él restándole importancia al asunto o por lo menos intentandolo, de veras quería ir con Hermione pero bueno, no había que tentar a la buena suerte- Y si Potter no me mata, por lo menos te sacare a bailar una pieza, a escondidas en los jardines………los dejamos a ellos solitos y tú y yo ……………nos dedicamos a otras cosas ……………..ya sabes bajo el muerdago.

Hermione se sonrojo, pero no le presto mucha atención, Theo era juguetón con ella, le decía cosas raras solo por azorarla y nada mas…………….no pasaba de allí.

-Te ruborizaste de nuevo. Bien, logre el cometido- dijo él riéndose de nuevo, Hermione había notado que sonreía mucho cuando estaba con ella- Hay Hermione eres tan tonta……………….que a veces rayas la estupidez- ella levanto su varita- lo siento pero es la verdad. _Soy una nena romántica_- Theo volvió con la vocecilla afeminada y ella le puso la varita en el pecho desafiante. Theo le clavo los ojos y tomo con su mano la de ella fuertemente. Fue una reacción casi automática, no permitía que nada ni nadie lo amenazase.

Hermione sintió como él firme pero suave le bajaba el brazo con la varita. Fue un contacto rápido, pero suficiente para estremecerla. Besaba y abrazaba a sus amigos pero había notado que con Nott hablaba de cualquier cosa, pero por alguna causa, le perturbaba demasiado estar cerca de él, le erizaba los cabellos como ningún chico lo hacia y eso la asustaba. Todavía recordaba perfectamente el vergonzoso episodio del lago, así que no se acercaba mas de lo necesario. A Theo le pasaba lo mismo, solo que él si quería acercarse mas, sentía una atracción extraña por ella, pero rara vez se atrevía a tocarla. Tenia semanas pensando que pasaría si le robaba un beso, solo por curiosidad, pero lo desechaba una y otra vez, ella era la única amiga real que había tenido, una chica con la que podía conversar de todo, alguien con una inteligencia muy parecida a la suya, que lo había aceptado sin muchas reservas como amigo, a pesar de ser un Slytherin, así que no lo echaría a perder. Cuando se convirtiese en mortifago la perdería para siempre, eso era seguro…………..pero mientras, la quería cerca de él, ofreciéndole sus historias ingeniosas y su conversación prolija.

-Se que estas jugando Theo- dijo ella tratando de que su azoramiento no fuese tan evidente- no me creería nada viniendo de ti, pero no voy a dejar que me insultes abiertamente.

-Era solo una broma- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla- no volverá a suceder, lo prometo. Pero es cierto, eres una chica romántica y eso …………es algo de tu personalidad que me intriga y me desconcierta.

-No sabia que …………- musito ella sorprendida, de pronto la conversación había tomado un tinte personal……….y peligroso. Le sorprendía que la conociese tan bien que pudiera hacer esa aseveración con tanta seguridad. Nott carraspeo y siguió hablando.

-Todavía sigues de novia con el tal Krum- pregunto de pronto y entonces Hermione volvió a enrojecer, negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué? Si era la pareja perfecta para ti, inteligente……………..todo un genio.

-La distancia es un problema para las relaciones- dijo ella terminando el tema- Además desde cuando te interesas en mi vida personal, yo no pregunto nada de la tuya.

-Pero le sirves de celestina a tu amiguita la Patil, que gracioso- dijo él con sorna- bueno dile que hablaste conmigo y que bueno……………..no te hare quedar mal. Seré todo un caballero y no llevare a nadie a los arbustos esa noche. Se lo pediré en la cena, hare toda una escena digna de una obra de teatro de Shakespeare.

-No sabia que te gustaba Shakespeare- dijo ella.

-Yo leo de todo- contesto Theo con naturalidad - además estuve buscando el significado de tu nombre y bueno me encontré con el autor y su obra. Reina Hermione de Sicilia- explico refriéndose a Un cuento de Invierno.- Además según Homero eres la hija de Menelao y Helena de Troya.

-¿Te gustan las historias de amor trágico?- pregunto ella alzando una ceja, cautivada de que alguien se hubiese tomado la molestia de investigar el origen de su nombre- Eso no queda muy bien en tu perfil del perfecto Slytherin.

-Perdón, Reina Hermione que la romántica aquí eres tú y no yo- dijo Theo- recuerdas, soy una serpiente rastrera. Admito que leer literatura muggle me ha abierto las perspectivas. Seamos honestos aunque Homero es una lata Shakespeare es bueno.

-Arrastrado pero culto hasta el final- dijo ella burlándose, Theo se río también.

-¿De que te vas a disfrazar?- pregunto ella.

-De Theodore Nott- contesto Theo, esa pregunta era rara, nadie de Slytherin se disfrazaría de nada y eso era un hecho, acudirían al baile solo a divertirse y a burlarse de los demás- ¿y tú?

-Me has dado una idea estupenda, pero no te lo diré- dijo Hermione pensativa, era cierto ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes eso?

-Las mujeres y sus misterios- resoplo él- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por ahí? al lago, no se, donde quieras, estoy aburrido y quiero disfrutar del poco sol que queda.

-Déjame tomar el libro de Trasformaciones- dijo ella dirigiéndose a su mesa, luego recordó algo y decidió hacer el intento, si alguien podía ayudarla era él- Theo quiero pedirte un favor.

-Bien- dijo él, dándose cuenta de que ella había logrado de nuevo captar su atención con ese tono de voz ronco que le taladraba el cerebro y lo embrutecía cada vez que lo escuchaba- ¿Que quieres?- se maldijo a si mismo, cada vez que ella lo miraba directamente y le hablaba así, era incapaz de negarle nada. _Malo para todo Theo Nott, estas sucumbiendo a los encantos femeninos por primera vez en tu vida._

-Quiero que me enseñes a hacer un encantamiento proteico- dijo ella.

-Hum, ¿y para que?- pregunto él con algo de duda y bastante curiosidad.

-Es un secreto, ¿Vas ayudarme o no?- dijo Hermione.

-Solo si me consigues algunos artículos de los Gemelos Weasley- cedió él- hace tiempo que nadie hace una buena broma en mi sala común. Quiero salir de la rutina.

-Te vas a meter en problemas- suspiro ella- Theo eres prefecto, no deberías…………

-Y tú no deberías intentar encantamientos proteicos hasta séptimo, son peligrosos. Un trato es un trato Granger- dijo él insidioso y ella le dio un manotazo en la cabeza-¿Qué?

-Eres insoportable- dijo ella mortificada.

-Así te gusto- bromeo él.

-¿Quién dice que me gustas?- pregunto ella.

-Yo- dijo Nott con seguridad. Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada.

0o0

-Olvídalo Hermione, no voy a disfrazarme y es mi ultima palabra- Harry estaba vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch, venia de una practica, ya era el día del baile, para mayor entusiasmo de todos era sábado, por lo que al otro día podrían quedarse hasta tarde durmiendo en sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry no entendía porque tanto alboroto todos los 31 de Octubre (a él solo le gustaba Hallowen porque servían comida diferente respecto a los demás días, incluyendo la torta de melaza que tanto le gustaba, pero este año habría una fiesta, además de la cena) y menos aun entendía, porque de pronto Hermione, la persona mas apática del planeta en cuanto a todo lo que significase parejas, vestidos y fiestas, de pronto estaba entusiasmada con un baile de colegio. Permanecía sentado en un sofá en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor, al lado de un Ron Weasley que estaba completamente desanimado con su desempeño como guardián del equipo de Quiddicth de casa, estaba negando con la cabeza reiteradamente, repasando una y cada una de sus metidas de pata en el entrenamiento. Los ojos verdes de Harry resaltaban detrás de sus gafas redondas, que ese mismo día había tenido que reparar en unas cuantas ocasiones, debido a unas cuantas blugder que habían intentado derribarlo, miraba escéptico a Hermione que permanecía con las dos manos en la cintura y actitud mandona frente a él.

-Harry pero el motivo del baile son los disfraces- dijo ella insistiendo en el asunto- mi pareja debe ir disfrazado igual que yo. Ron va a ir disfrazado también.

-¿Y eso quien lo dijo?- comento Ron sorprendido, quien había decidido invitar a Hanna Abbot al baile, ya que Padma Patil se negó en redondo a repetir la tortura del año anterior, donde Harry y él habían dejado a las hermanas Patil literalmente colgadas en el Baile de Navidad- yo tampoco me voy a disfrazar. Aunque si madre no me reparo la vieja túnica de gala, da lo mismo que no vaya disfrazado, cuando me vean todos lo van a creer- para colmo de males, iba a ser el hazmerreír de la fiesta al igual que del entrenamiento, menos mal que era un fiesta de Hallowen.

-Si hubiera sabido esto, te dejo ir con Nott- exclamo Harry estirándose en el sofá y mirando al techo. Hermione ese año estaba con una actitud muy extraña, con un toque de rebeldía muy inusual en ella y el colmo de todo, era que había decidido hacerse amiga del Slytherin mas extraño que había pisado el colegio (incluyendo a Salazar y a Lord Voldemort) Theodore Nott.

Nunca había reparado en el chico en cinco años, solo recordaba a un niño alto caminando con seguridad hasta el sombrero seleccionador, que apenas rozo su cabeza, lo envió a Slytherin, el niño no se inmuto y el sombrero lucia disgustado como que si la selección hubiese sido obligada, eso le había llamado la atención muchísimo y siempre le intrigo. Había escuchado que su abuelo había sido un mortifago y bueno……………..de alguna forma todo el mundo espero que fuese un imbecil como Malfoy y compañía………..pero sorprendentemente, Theo Nott hablaba muy poco en clases, tenia unos cuantos amigos de otras casas, nadie hablaba mal de él, era la adoración de Flictwick porque era un genio en Encantamientos y sobre todo, no era parte del grupito de Draco Malfoy, por lo menos en apariencia. Jugaba en el equipo de Slytherin de bateador y se limitaba a cumplir su trabajo, no jugaba sucio, pero su constitución física hacia que los golpes a la bludger en general fuesen bastante letales, una vez había mandado a Alicia a la enfermería, pero por lo que le habían contado, Nott había estado atento de la condición de la chica e incluso llego a hablar con ella luego que se recupero. Resultado, Alicia Spinett formo parte del grupo de gente en Gryffindor que veía con buenos ojos que Hermione fuese amiga de Nott, grupo al cual él no pertenecía, ni Ron tampoco y eso era un hecho. Tenía recelos, Theodore Nott podía ser un chico excelente, de buenos modales pero seguía siendo una maldita serpiente. Aunque había que reconocer que trataba muy bien públicamente a Hermione y al parecer poco le importaba su status de sangre, Harry no lograba superar su antipatía natural a todo lo que tuviese que ver con Slytherin.

Hermione seguía molesta con Harry quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y estiraba su cuerpo sentado en el sofá para quitarse los calambres producto de tanta actividad física. Entonces ella vio entrar a Parvati Patil con una cara de satisfacción deslumbrante, casi no rozaba el piso cuando caminaba, literalmente estaba en las nubes. Hermione sintió algo desagradable dándole vueltas en la boca del estomago, se encogió de hombros y dijo con desanimo:

-Theo va a ir con Parvati- de pronto sacudió su cabeza tratando de desaparecer esa sensación de desasosiego que la envolvió y volvió al ataque hacia Harry- por lo menos ponte una mascara.

Harry se levanto del sofá, tomo su escoba, miro a sus amigos y decidió encerrarse en su cuarto, ese día Hermione estaba más fastidiosa que nunca.

-Negativo Herms- dijo Harry mientras subía las escaleras-me pondré mi túnica de gala. Tómalo o déjalo.

-Problemas en el paraíso- comento George Weasley de pasada bajando de las escaleras en compañía de Fred, obstruyéndole el paso a Harry por un instante.

-Hermione quiere que me convierta en el payaso del baile, como si la maldita cicatriz no bastase- solo se oyó la voz de Harry y la puerta de su habitación cerrándose.

-Nosotros nos disfrazaremos de dementores- confirmo Fred guiñándole un ojo a Angelina quien se volteo para hablar con Katie Bell y solo se escucharon por un momento las risitas cómplices de las dos chicas. George le dio un codazo a Fred y enseguida fueron a hablar con ellas

Hermione cayó pesadamente en el sofá al lado de Ron, quien todavía estaba bastante molesto, gracias al cielo los gemelos no había reparado en él para hacerlo objeto de sus burlas, estaban ocupados coqueteando descaradamente con Katie y Angelina.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?- pregunto Hermione.

-Un desastre- dijo Ron- pero debo admitir que Ginny lo hizo bastante bien como cazadora. Por cierto ¿Sabes quien la va a acompañar al baile?

-Si y no te lo diré, no es mi problema- dijo ella- se supone que es mi amiga y no andaré divulgando sus secretos.

-Se supone que soy su hermano y me preocupo por ella- exclamo Ron.

Fred se separo del grupo y fue directo hacia Ron y Hermione.

-Va a ir con Michael Corner, Ravenclaw de 4to año, vive en Sheffield, hijo único, mestizo, su padre trabaja en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Legislación Mágica- comento Fred bastante serio. No le gustaba el chico, para ser honestos, en relación a su hermana pequeña, no le gustaba ninguno, quizás, excepto, en un mundo ideal, Harry, pero este ni la registraba.

-Vaya- dijeron al unísono Hermione y Ron asombrados de que el joven poseyera tanta información.

-Como ven- dijo Fred, sentándose en el sofá apoyando su delgada humanidad en el cuerpo de Ron, que tuvo que aguantar su peso por un instante antes de levantarse molesto e ir como Harry a sus habitaciones. Fred sonrió y agito su ahora corto cabello, Ron parecía una bomba de hormonas lista para estallar en cualquier momento y él complacido de ayudar en el proceso de ponerle los nervios de punta a su hermano – yo si hago mi trabajo de hermano mayor. Pero ya la enana se entero de que la espié y ofreció lanzarme un maleficio si interfiero en la cita. No lo haré pero estaré atento.

-Fred- de pronto Hermione recordó algo- Tengo que pedirte un gran favor, por supuesto, confidencialmente

0o0

-DRAACCCOOOOO- una voz chillona lo saco de sus pensamientos. _¡Diablos! Y ahora que pasa._

-Dime Pansy- contesto Draco Malfoy tratando de ser amable. Levanto el rostro del libro que estaba leyendo en una mesa de la sala común de Slytherin y vio a su "_novia"_ dirigiéndose a él contoneando sus caderas de un lado a otro, su cabello negro lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y atras de ella la seguía Millicent en silencio, como siempre.

-Vengo a informarte que iré vestida de azul, así que debes llevar algo que combine con mi traje- dijo ella coqueta acariciándole el cabello, Draco hizo un intento de sonreírle pero solo le salio una mueca. Razones para terminar con ella: era insoportablemente controladora, frívola, a veces se comportaba de manera odiosa, y literalmente no lo dejaba respirar. Razones para NO terminar con ella: era rica, muy atractiva, la novia ideal para un Malfoy y era buena besando aunque a él no le estimulase la libido tenerla enrollada a su cuerpo como un pulpo. Resultado: Parkinson 1- Malfoy 1.

-Veré que puedo hacer- dijo bastante seco, "_si no puedes con ellas aléjate lo mas que puedas………de ellas"_, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a las habitaciones de los chicos- ahora si me disculpas, debo terminar mi lectura antes de las siete- Draco se paso la mano por la cabeza un poco azorado. Bien, decidido, se la tiraría un par de veces y luego _finite_, camino abierto para Padma, quien había demostrado magistralmente que lograba levantarle la libido y algo más, esa no seria problemática o por lo menos esperaba que no fuese así. Que ninguna se hiciera muchas esperanzas, él no pretendía comprometerse con nadie hasta después de los veinte años, mientras tanto…………gozaría de lo que la vida le ofrecía en bandeja de plata. Después de todo, él era un adolescente, estaba dando inicio a su vida sexual y nadie lo podría culpar por estar cambiando de chica como si se tratase de ropa.

Pansy lo vio alejarse con frustración, se mordía el labio de rabia, Millicent le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Segurísimo que es por la Ravenclaw- dijo Millicent.

-Esa perra…………..me las pagara- gruño Pansy verdaderamente furiosa. Ella era una chica excepcionalmente hermosa, muy inteligente pero al mismo tiempo, si bien procuraba no meterse en problemas, era implacable con sus enemigos, jamás perdonaba a nadie, era incapaz de eso- nadie me quita lo que es mió.

Draco entro a su habitación y vio que Theo estaba tirado en la cama mirando al techo en una actitud pensativa y reflexiva, Draco se sentó en la suya y siguió hojeando el libro que tenia en su regazo, _Male Maleficarum_, el manual de todo prospecto a seguidor de las artes oscuras debía leer, le estaba poniendo empeño a aprenderse los hechizos del libro, quizás le servirían para lo que tenia pensado ese año. Zabinni entro bastante contento luego de un rato, seria pareja de Daphne Greengrass y según él se había llevado a la chica más guapa. Se sentó en la cama de Theo, quien seguía callado.

-Sin duda este año gane yo, la mas guapa de la casa va conmigo-dijo muy satisfecho de si mismo, luego miro al chico rubio que no le había prestado ni siquiera la mas mínima atención y se sintió frustrado- Draco ¿Cómo le hiciste para que la Patil no se pusiese histérica con eso de que iras con Pansy?

-Digamos que ella tiene todo en perspectiva a diferencia de Pansy- dijo Draco sin darle importancia al asunto, guardando el libro debajo de su almohada, con Zabinni allí hablando sin cesar era imposible concentrarse- Sin embargo la sacare a bailar y me la llevare al baño de prefectos, así que pídele a Daphne que entretenga a Pansy.

-Y arruinar mi noche, jamás- bufo Zabinni- arréglatelas tú solo con tus dos mujeres.

-Entonces no me queda mas remedio que hechizarla o en su defecto, envenenarla- Draco entonces fijo su mirada en Theo- me contaron que vas a ir con una Gryffindor ¿ No se tratara de Granger? o ¿Si? , te lo advierto Thoe, no estamos dispuestos a que nos dejes en ridículo frente a todo el colegio………..con una sangre sucia.

-Voy con Parvati Patil, si tu sales con la hermana no veo el porque yo no puedo salir con la otra- dijo Theo sin disimular el mal humor que le producían las amenazas de Malfoy.

-Padma es una Ravenclaw- dijo Draco- una pareja perfectamente aceptable para un Slytherin a diferencia de………

-Merlín- Theo rodó los ojos ……._Y ahí vamos de nuevo con el discurso gastado…_……- eres una lata.

Draco hizo caso omiso del insulto, le habían dicho peores cosas. No le importaba lo que los demás pensasen de él, sino su propia apreciación de su persona. Nunca jamás había sentido remordimiento de nada de lo que había hecho. El sistema ético de un Slytherin era complejo, el mejor ejemplo, Theo Nott, quien tenía perjuicios de sangre pero estos acababan cuando se trataba de una chica o de una posible amistad, si alguien valía la pena, dejaba de lado cualquier tipo de reserva. Draco era mas simple, apartaba a las personas en dos grupos claramente definidos, aquellos a los cuales tendría que rendir pleitesía y los que le tendrían que rendir pleitesía a él. Y los muggles, mestizos, sangre sucias, traidores a la sangres, Gryffindor´s, Huffelpuff´s, gente de condición humilde o simplemente alguien que no le caía bien pertenecían al segundo grupo y los despreciaba.

Nott siguió mirándolos de manera enigmática y Zabinni observo a Malfoy penetrantemente, era la hora de decirle algo a Theo en nombre de los alumnos de los años superiores de Slytherin, había sido discutido y ellos habían sido los elegidos para advertirle a Nott.

-El consejo de la casa- Draco entonces se levanto y se coloco con los brazos cruzados frente a Nott- ha discutido tu amistad con la sangre sucia Granger. Queremos creer que solo es un capricho temporal, todos sabemos que eres muy excéntrico a veces, por lo que estamos dispuestos a tolerarlo, ya que tú eres valioso para causas mas importantes y no nos enfrascaremos contigo en una simple riña colegial. Pero………..- Draco hizo una pausa- te pediremos _**Por Favor**_- y enfatizo estas palabras, dejando traslucir que no estaba pidiéndole sino exigiéndole- que no interfieras con ciertos acontecimientos en este año, en donde trataremos que los nacidos muggles abandonen este colegio de una buena vez y para siempre. Ya estas al corriente de todo Nott, te aconsejo que no nos provoques. Creo que no te gustaría ver a tu amiguita en el fondo del lago, _nadando con los peces- _Theo entendió enseguida a que se refería y sabia a Draco Malfoy perfectamente capaz de cumplir su promesa.

-Bien- contesto Theo quien no le gusto nada el doble sentido de las palabras de Draco y menos dirigidas a Hermione, de pronto le pregunto sin pensarlo un segundo- ¿Tú la odias en serio verdad?

-La detesto- contesto Draco saliendo de la habitación rápidamente hacia el baño, quería relajarse un rato tomando una ducha caliente, al parecer su día iba a terminar como la mierda.

-Esta obsesionado con la sangre sucia- exclamo Zabinni sentándose en su cama divertido por la escena- no le prestes atención, no hará nada sin la autorización del consejo, puede que sea _el principe de Slytherin _ según él, pero el consejo domina nuestra vida aquí y jamás aceptaría un asesinato ni nada por el estilo, no mientras estemos en el colegio. Cuando salgamos será otro asunto. Respecto a ella me atrevo a decir que solo les concierne a los Mortifagos . Pero tienes que reconocer que la Granger se ha ganado todo el odio de Draco, esa chica tiene la facultad de dejarlo en ridículo siempre, además que es mejor bruja que él. Yo no me preocuparía tanto, ella sabe muy bien como defenderse de Draco, además esta con Potty y la comadreja.

-Hum – exclamo un Theo no muy convencido de eso. La palabra Mortifago iba y venia en su cabeza una y otra vez y puesta al lado del nombre de Hermione Granger, no le gustaba para nada.

0o0

El gran comedor del castillo de Hogwarts estaba decorado para la ocasión, con muchísimos adornos en naranja y negro, en las mesas habían telarañas, murciélagos, calaveras, globos flotantes iluminaban todo el lugar y los fantasmas del castillo estaban con sus mejores galas, disfrutando del día de las Brujas, preludio del día de los muertos. Hasta el Barón Sanguinario lucia menos temible flotando sobre la mesa de Slytherin que estaba bastante concurrida. Todos los chicos de cuarto a séptimo habían decidido ir, por supuesto nadie se disfrazo pero todos estaban vestidos muy formalmente, dignos miembros de la aristocrática casa de las serpientes. Pansy sonreía satisfecha tomada de la mano de Draco, luciendo un vestido azul con escote recto, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules, Draco Malfoy estaba vestido con una túnica de gala negra. Zabinni y Daphne Greengrass estaban muy juntitos secreteando. Theo no estaba muy alejado de su mesa, situado en una esquina charlando animadamente con Parvati Patil, que estaba encantada de su suerte por haber ido con el chico más guapo del colegio a su parecer, porque Draco Malfoy con su cara de asco permanente no estaba en el ranking de las Gryffindor´s.

Parvati estaba disfrazada de hada, como la mayoría de las chicas y su vestido etéreo era de seda color malva, la cual combinaba muy bien con su color moreno de piel. Theo también llevaba encima una túnica negra, su cabello castaño claro le caía liso un poco sobre los hombros, el contraste del negro de su vestimenta con la palidez de su piel esa noche era alucinante, su ancha espalda ocultaba completamente a la chica que tenía enfrente. Theo era guapo, de una manera muy masculina, algo rustico, diferente a Draco Malfoy quien decididamente era el tipo de chico que lucia bello como un ángel y tenia maneras sumamente elegantes para todo, era algo contrastante pero decididamente los dos estaban de buen ver. Nott seguía conversando sonriente tratando de ocultar su impaciencia, la cual se debía básicamente a que Hermione no había llegado aun. De contrabando los Slytherin`s habían llevado botellas de Whiskey de fuego camuflageado al baile y ya Zabinni, Montague, Spencer y Malfoy estaban dando cuenta de ellas. Theo tenía un vaso en su mano, tomaba un trago cuando de pronto se atraganto aparatosamente, derramando un poco de Whiskey sobre una consternada Parvati, había dirigido su mirada a la entrada del gran comedor y allí estaba ella, simplemente deslumbrante.

Hermione llego del brazo de Harry Potter luciendo una especie de toga griega. El vestido era blanco, de seda, dejaba descubiertos ambos hombros, tenia tirantes adornados por dos broches dorados, con un escote era bastante discreto en V, mas profundo en la espalda que en su parte delantera y la cintura estaba remarcada por un cordón dorado que se cruzaba varias veces en su torso, dejando ver la esbelta figura de la chica, llevaba sandalias doradas bajas y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto dejando alguno rizos caer desordenados sobre su cara. No se había colocado maquillaje, ya que era un poco inexperta con eso, simplemente se coloco algo de brillo sobre su labios y nada mas. Era tal la sencillez de su aspecto que simplemente logro cortarle el aliento a la población masculina del lugar, se movía grácil junto a su pareja, girando su cuello blanco y delgado, saludando a todos, dejando notar que no estaba adornado y en sus orejas no llevaba absolutamente nada, ningún pendiente. Harry solo sonreía, sin proponérselo su amiga era la más guapa en esa fiesta, sin grandes afeites, solo con su belleza natural, había logrado capturar la atención de todos los presentes. Él iba con su túnica de gala verde, recuerdo del baile del año anterior.

Draco Malfoy solo desvió su vista para observar lo que todos en su mesa miraban intrigados, de nuevo se sintió abofeteado en su orgullo cuando la vio, bella, elegante, sensual………….demasiado adjetivos positivos para una persona que odiaba con toda su alma, pero tenia que ser honesto consigo mismo, él era un chico y ella era una chica……..bonita muy a su pesar y esa noche lucia simplemente espectacular. Su garganta se seco y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo deseos innombrables por ella…………..su peor enemiga. Sacudió su cabeza y le tomo con fuerza la mano a Pansy, obligándola a levantarse de la mesa.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo de mal humor, arrastrando a la chica a la pista de baile.

Theodore la miraba con ojos brillantes, cuando paso a su lado, Hermione le sonrió y le guiño el ojo. De súbito, se sintió emocionado y con el corazón latiendo a mil revoluciones por segundo. No sabia si era efecto del alcohol en su mente, pero ¡Merlin!, estaba mas hermosa que nunca, lucia como una princesa de cuento de hadas o una diosa griega, como habían hablado hacia unos días, su figura casi flotaba en ese vestido blanco, su cabello castaño enmarcaba de manera exquisita su rostro ovalado y su nariz respingona ya no lo parecía tanto. Se sintió orgulloso de su perspicacia, él ya había descubierto mucho antes de cualquiera que ella no era una niña sino un perfecto prospecto de mujer. Pero verla así, lo tenia desconcertado y con la boca haciéndose agua, estaba equivocado, no era un prospecto, ella era toda una mujer. No quiso acercarse mucho, los Slytherin´s estaban cerca y él todavía tenia que averiguar lo que el consejo iba a hacer en contra de ella, le advertiría, era su amiga, tendría que ponerla sobre aviso. _Theo, es patético que ella sea tu amiga_…………_cuando podría ser algo mas_, la parte slytherin de su cerebro le hablaba cada vez mas alto y él ya no podía seguir haciéndose de oídos sordos. Nott se cruzo de brazos enfurruñado, ella………..era su única amiga……..y no era justo que él estuviese pensando cosas…….que era ni mejor mencionarlas………..cuya protagonista exclusiva era ella.

Pero igual, se sentía un poco frustrado por no estar a su lado, disfrutando del baile junto a ella, por lo menos bailar una pieza. Theodore Nott hizo exactamente lo hacían los miembros de su familia, desahogo las penas en el alcohol, uno tras uno fueron consumidos los tragos. Luego de un rato empezó a sentir los efectos, estaba algo eufórico e impertinente. Nunca supo exactamente que fue lo que dijo, pero su pareja estaba molesta con él, o seria que precisamente ese fue el problema, que no dijo ni hizo absolutamente nada. Parvati quien nunca entendió el cambio de conducta del chico, pronto se aburrió y fue a conversar con el resto de los Gryffindor´s. Theodore se paso casi toda la fiesta sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, tomando Whiskey de fuego, con el mal humor in crescendo, al igual que un chico rubio sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, de manera inaudita y por causas distintas, la culpable se llamaba Hermione Granger. Cerca de las 3 am, cuando la mayoría de la gente estaba ya camino a sus salas comunes, Theo vio su oportunidad, Potter ya se había ido y Weasley intentaba no pisar a Hanna Abbott en la pista de Baile. Draco Malfoy había desaparecido de seguro con Padma Patil y Pansy estaba furiosa sentada en la mesa, los demás Slytherin que todavía permanecían en el gran comedor estaban tan borrachos que no se acordaban ni de su nombre y los profesores no se había percatado del hecho, lo cual se le hacia muy raro. Se acerco a ella discretamente, se coloco a su lado, dándole la espalda y le dijo.

-Creo que me prometiste un baile- su voz sonó áspera, no lo admitiría pero había bebido demasiado y no tenia muy bien pensando lo que iba a hacer a continuación, su cabello caía desordenado sobre su cara y se había aflojado la corbata. Sus ojos azules escudriñaban el lugar, intentando captar si alguien estaba pendiente de él.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi- dijo ella fingiendo molestia, había esperado que Theo se acercase durante la noche, lo había anhelado con fuerza y finalmente sucedía- ¿Te pasa algo Theo? Parvati esta algo decepcionada contigo.

-Ven- Theo miro a todos lados, la jalo por un brazo y salieron a los jardines. Solo algunos setos conservaban las hojas, estaban en otoño y por supuesto había frió, sin embargo un hechizo calefactor entibiaba el ambiente, además los arbustos estaban cubiertos de fuegos fatuos que iluminaban el lugar de una manera…………muy especial. _Un lugar romántico para una chica romántica_, le dijo Theo a su oído, y ella sonrió, no sabia si él iba en serio o solo estaba jugando a coquetearle como siempre, pero tenía razón, el jardín en ese momento lucia genial.

Theo la tomo por la cintura y ella poso sus manos delicadamente sobre sus hombros, podían escuchar la música proveniente del interior un poco apagada, lo cual era bueno porque les permitía hablar, sin embargo los primeros minutos ninguno dijo nada, estaban acostumbrándose a la cercanía. La evitaban como la peste, precisamente porque estaban muy atraídos uno por el otro y bueno iba a suceder lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, allí estaban juntitos uno con el otro disfrutando el momento como nunca. De pronto el vals cambio a otra cosa mas moderna………….alguien había puesto a Tonny Bennet, se movieron lento al compás de la melodía, que tenia una introducción larga al ritmo del jazz. Hermione río de pronto y Theo le pregunto:

-¿Bailo tan mal? No recuerdo haberte pisado- la observaba con atención, clavando sus ojos azules en ella. Se sentía en el séptimo cielo, tenía su cintura fuertemente aferrada, la pegaba a su cuerpo, sintiendo sus redondeses contra su pecho y ella se lo permitía sin mucho escándalo. Además esos esplendidos ojos miel lo enfrentaban con desafió y coquetería y ninguna chica antes había sido así con él, ninguna.

-No, no- dijo ella desviando su mirada por un momento- solo que nunca imagine que escucharía una canción de Tony Bennet en Hogwarts, de seguro es el profesor Dumblendore, solo a él le gustaría algo así.

-Me gusta- dijo él girando con la chica, torpemente, ya el alcohol hacia efecto en él, ambos tropezaron y ella se asió con fuerza a su cuello para no caer. Theo la miro extrañamente divertido- lo siento.

-¡Estuviste bebiendo Whiskey de fuego!- ella arrugo el ceño, le había notado algo raro en el aliento, pero estaba tan alienada con su presencia que no le había prestado atención al asunto hasta ese momento, Theo la miro provocativamente y ella por un instante casi perdió el aliento, sentía uno y cada uno de los dedos de Theo Nott apresando su cintura y como mil mariposas revoloteándole en el pecho. Dio un largo suspiro y dijo aparentando seriedad, colocándose de nuevo su mascara de empollona, que era su coraza cuando algo le afectaba profundamente- No se porque no me sorprende.

-Relájate- dijo él cerrando de pronto los ojos, aspirando el aroma a jazmín que provenía de ella, acaricio la piel de su espalda delicadamente y pudo sentir como Hermione se estremecía por el contacto. Quizás después de todo él no le fuese tan indiferente y decididamente Hermone Granger no le era para nada indiferente a Theo Nott, ella bajo su cara apenada, de nuevo se había vuelto a ruborizar. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el sonido de la música. De pronto Theo bajo su rostro y rozo su nariz con la de ella, Hermione levanto la cara y sus rostros quedaron muy juntos.

-Estas hermosa- dijo él, apartando una mano de su espalda y acariciándole el rostro. OH, OH, todas las alertas dentro de Hermione se dispararon, era un hecho, Theodore Nott no estaba jugando, iba bien en serio. Un pensamiento lúgubre asalto su mente, de pronto él estaba haciendo todo eso por efecto de alcohol, a lo mejor no veía a Hermione, sino a cualquier otra chica.

-Y tú estas ebrio- dijo ella bastante azorada, de pronto se detuvo y dejo de bailar, tenia ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Estaba un poco confusa, porque si algo pasaba, ¿Como quedaría su amistad con Theodore?- Será mejor que entremos.

Theo no se movió de su sitio y su mano vago desde la mejilla de ella hasta su delicado cuello y de allí hasta su hombro. Sin aviso y por supuesto, sin pedir permiso acerco mas su cuerpo al de ella. Hermione enmudeció incapaz de protestar de que le invadiesen su espacio personal y Theo aprovecho su titubeo para acariciar lánguidamente su clavícula y su hombro con un dedo. Estaba fascinado con la suavidad de la piel de ella, llego al tirante del vestido y simplemente, en un gesto audaz muy característico de él, lo bajo, dejando ver ese atractivo hombro en su esplendorosa desnudez y la excitante curva de un pecho de la joven, acerco su cara mas aun a la de ella y se atrevió a rozar sus labios contra los de Hermione. Casi su corazón se paraliza cuando observo que ella había insinuado la punta de su lengua en sus labios entreabiertos _¡Diablos_! _Estaba desesperado por besarla. _Respiraba agitadamente sobre la cara de ella, confundiendo su aliento con el de la chica, estaban cerca, bien cerca. Se estaba exponiendo a que lo golpearan por pasarse de la raya, era un completo descarado y lo sabia, pero su mente ofuscada por el alcohol y la belleza de ella simplemente le pedían ir mas allá, transgrediendo limites y fronteras permitidos. Hermione jamás se había sentido tan perturbada en su vida, tenia ambas manos de Nott tomando sus brazos y sus labios tocando levemente los suyos, todavía sin besarlos por completo. Súbitamente recordó la escena del lago, el cuerpo desnudo de Nott frente a ella y cerró los ojos, entregada a lo que fuese que iba a pasar…..y de pronto…………la magia desapareció.

-¡Hermione!- grito Ginny Weasley desde la salida de los jardines- acompáñame a la sala común, el baile ya termino y es muy tarde.

Ambos chicos volvieron a la realidad, Nott mascullo un demonios y ella se separo sobresaltada, se acomodo el tirante del vestido rápidamente, tratando de disimular_. El muy astuto casi le quita la ropa y ella ni se dio cuenta_. Luego de un minuto de vergüenza, donde ninguno de los dos dijo mas nada y de que Ginny la llamase dos veces mas insistentemente, ella miro alrededor y decidió irse, Theo entonces reacciono y le tomo la mano, deteniéndola, Hermione se volteo y le dijo:

-Theo, vete a dormir, estas completamente borracho- Hermione trataba de razonar todo lo que había vivido con el chico- mañana no te acordaras de nada o peor te burlaras de mi por haber actuado como una tonta. Vale, nos vemos otro día para estudiar o alguna cosa.

-No estoy lo suficientemente ebrio para no darme cuenta de lo que hago y porque lo hago- le dijo él de nuevo mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules con intensidad, seguro de lo que estaba por decir- discúlpame si te molesto……..pero yo no estoy para nada arrepentido, y te juro que voy a terminar lo que empecé aquí…….es una promesa- concluyo él soltándole la mano bruscamente y dejando que la chica se fuese con Ginny, quien había presenciado todo bastante sorprendida.

Theo se sentó en un banco y contemplo la luna. Recordó su dedo tocando la piel de ella, esos estupendos pechos que sintió redondos y firmes contra su pecho, además de lo que observo cuando le bajo el tirante del vestido. Bellísimo, sexy, espectacular, no sabia que adjetivos mas ponerle, ella le había robado el aliento, además que tenia los labios mas provocativos de los que tenia memoria, los cuales no había llegado a probar, _todavía_. Ahora si era verdad que no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Dio un largo suspiro y siguió observando el firmamento.

-Theodore Nott………….estamos en problemas- dijo en voz baja como si fuese para si mismo, sin duda esa noche ni la luna ni las estrellas necesitaban que les gritase para que lo escucharan, se sentía volando entre ellas- te gusta…………mucho……….Hermione Granger.

0o0

Draco caminaba por el parque con Astoria que empujaba un cochecito en donde dormitaba placidamente su bebe. Estaba muy contento, Scor tenia dos años y su vida era tranquila. De alguna forma, todo se había calmado………….su corazón estaba dormido. Su mujer era la persona mas comprensiva sobre el planeta Tierra, hacían muy buena pareja, le soportaba su mal humor constante y eso era algo que siempre agradecía. Si bien era algo excéntrica, ella demostraba una inteligencia perspicaz y había logrado tener su propia columna de crítica de Arte Mágico en El Profeta, algo de lo cual él se sentía muy orgulloso. Era un hecho…………le gustaban las mujeres inteligentes. El día estaba soleado, era Domingo, y había decidido pasear un rato, alejados de la rutina de Malfoy Manor. Ambos iban muy juntos, él la tomaba de un brazo, estaban disfrutando hablando despreocupadamente, ella vestía de verde y él como siempre, de negro, demostrando en el exterior el luto que todavía llevaba por dentro. Pero sus fantasmas eran suyos y de nadie más……….Astoria no tenia porque cargar con las equivocaciones de su vida. De pronto algo llego corriendo hacia él estrellándose en sus piernas. Sintió el golpe y luego escucho un niño llorando, bajo la vista y allí estaba. Una nena preciosa, de cabello castaño claro liso amarrado en dos trenzas y ojos celestes espectaculares, había caído sentada en el suelo y algo irreprimible hizo que Draco se agachase y la tomara en sus brazos. Astoria se reía a carcajadas, había sido en realidad muy gracioso el choque y la niña parecía estar bien, era pequeñita, no parecía tener mas de tres años.

-Hola preciosa- dijo Draco quien era muy simpático con los niños. Ya tenia dos años de experiencia como padre y estaba decidido a no ser como el suyo- ¿Te hiciste daño?

-No- negó ella con la cabeza. La beba era muy hermosa, tenia unos rasgos faciales muy finos, pero sus labios eran llenos y rojos como cerezas, le recordaba vagamente a alguien.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- pregunto él y ella señalo hacia el frente. Draco ahogo un gemido de sorpresa, frente a él estaban Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley quien lo miraba como si quisiese asesinarlo. Ella parecia asustada, bajo la vista para no enfrentarlo, se abrazaba a si misma y estaba temblando visiblemente. Draco observo que estaba embarazada, de nuevo sintio ese hoyo negro atormentandolo en el fondo de su corazón. Ron avanzo hacia adelante con cautela, pronto los dos hombres estaban frente a frente.

-Rose, ven con papa- dijo Ron modulando la voz, tratando de controlar su furia, su cara estaba mas roja que su cabello. La niña le echo los brazos y Draco la dejo irse. Estaba como pegado al suelo y no le salía ninguna palabra de la sorpresa. La niña…………era la hija de Hermione Granger. Astoria miraba la escena intrigada, Scorpius se despertó y empezó a llorar, entonces ella le hizo carantoñas pero sin dejar de observar las reacciones de su marido que parecía una estatua de piedra. Ron no perdió un minuto y se dio media vuelta para irse de allí inmediatamente con Hermione que parecia a punto de desmayarse de la impresión y su hija.

-Adiós Rose- grito Draco finalmente y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando la niña lo miro y se despidió de él agitando su manita alegremente.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS

PLEASE


	7. Tú y yo somos un poema

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, gracias a todos por los reviews. En fin, de nuevo aquí, una semana después. Por favor regístrense para así poder contestar sus maravillosos reviews. Capitulo dedicado a Mad Aristocrat, quien al parecer le gusta mucho esta historia y yo muy agradecida por ello. Saludos a Salesia por tan estupendo review ( Por favor regístrate si)

Capitulo 7 Tú y yo somos todo un poema.

-¿Qué fue eso Herms?- pregunto una pelirroja completamente asombrada de lo que había visto recién en medio de los jardines de Hogwarts. Hermione desvió su mirada, en realidad no quería tocar mucho el tema, porque quería poner en orden sus ideas- ¡Tú y Nott!, ya lo sabia………lo sabia……….se te veía en la cara cuando me contaste lo del lago el otro día………..Herms, no mientas y se sincera ¿Qué tanto viste de Nott en esa ocasión?

-Lo suficiente, Ginny- dijo Hermione caminando por los pasillos, deshaciendo su moño y quitándose las sandalias ya que le apretaban ( se le habían empezado a formar pequeñas ampollas en los pies y estos le dolían un poco _¡Diablos_! Como los griegos sobrevivieron cientos de años calzando sandalias era todo un misterio para ella) continuo caminando descalza y con el cabello castaño suelto llegándole a la cintura- Fue un accidente y lo de esta noche, ocurrió simplemente porque esta borracho como una cuba. Mañana ni se acordara, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Si tú lo dices- exclamo Ginny no muy convencida. Había visto a los dos bailando y le pareció que hacían una pareja extraña pero atractiva, él alto, fuerte y Slytherin, ella frágil, delgada y Gryffindor. Nott parecía un oso abrazando a Hermione mientras bailaban torpemente, por un momento pensó que la estaba atacando y se enfureció, pero oportunamente, antes de lanzarle el maleficio de los mocomurcielagos al chico, recordó que ellos eran "amigos" y se oculto detrás de un seto para espiarlos. Entonces fue cuando observo que Nott juntaba su rostro con el de ella, le rozaba los labios y le bajaba un tirante del vestido. Allí fue donde reacciono y decidió interrumpir la situación por el bienestar de su amiga, que parecía completamente hipnotizada o mas bien idiotizada por el Slytherin. Si los hubiese visto McGonagall o Snape se hubiese armado la gorda, ella sabia que Hermione era bastante mojigata para algunas cosas y quizás, o por lo menos eso esperaba, no dejara pasar al chico mas de allí, pero cualquiera hubiera supuesto con razón que esas caricias no tenían nada de inocentes. Algo le decía que Theodore Nott borracho o no, iba a recordar perfectamente todo lo que había pasado con Hermione. Decidió no hablar mas del tema puesto que Hermione no parecía muy dispuesta a seguirle el hilo y se dedico a cotillear sobre si misma- En fin, te cuento que Michael me pidió que fuese su novia…………y …………..¿Adivina? le dije que si. Dentro de dos semanas saldremos a Hogsmade al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipie.

-¿Tú vas a ir a ese sitio?- Hermione levanto una ceja incrédula, la Ginny Weasley que conocía, no hacia esas cosas. Su amiga últimamente estaba siendo muy popular entre los chicos del colegio, al contrario de ella misma, que a veces era más gris que las paredes del castillo. El Salón de Madame Pudipie era el sitio ideal para ir a si querías formar parte de la cadena de chismes amorosos de Hogwarts, el lugar mas indiscreto para una cita, a menos que quisieras que todo el colegio se enterase de tu vida amorosa- ¡JA! Los gemelos te mataran en cuanto se enteren.

-No pasara, porque tú no les vas a decir nada Herms y además no me verán- dijo Ginny con un brillo pícaro en los ojos- te aseguro que ellos no va a ir a ese sitio con Katie y Angelina. Seguro irán a la casa de los Gritos o a las Tres escobas. Ellos proclaman que ya están en séptimo, que son unos chicos grandes y que lugares como el Salón de Té son para niños inexpertos.

-¿Salen con sus parejas…………….en pareja?- pregunto Hermione un poco sorprendida, doblaron una esquina para seguir dirigiéndose a su sala común. Ginny se echo a reír y afirmo con la cabeza, Hermione no pudo evitar comentar- Esos dos son realmente raros.

-Si- dijo Ginny con expresión de asco- espero que no lo hagan todo así…….porque de seguro que seria……

-Uff- Hermione se estremeció imaginándose la situación. De pronto ambas chicas doblaron otra esquina, justo en el pasillo del baño de los prefectos y se detuvieron al ver a un joven rubio acomodándose la corbata saliendo del baño, pasando una mano sobre su cabello para tratar de peinarlo, caminando con soltura y despreocupación hacia ellas, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Una silueta femenina que había salido tras de él, oculta con una capucha, corría en dirección contraria y las chicas no pudieron ver de quien se trataba.

-Ginny- dijo Hermione en voz baja. _Era increíble, Malfoy otra vez abusando de sus derechos como prefecto_ - sigue a la sala común y espérame. Debo hablar con Malfoy, de prefecto a prefecto.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Ginny con aprensión, mirando alternativamente a Hermione y a Draco Malfoy quien caminaba hacia ellas con pretensión y autosuficiencia. Ese chico era insoportable y detestaba a todo lo que fuese Gryffindor, pero **ODIABA** escrito con mayúsculas a Hermione Granger y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Luego de dudarlo por unos segundos, Ginny decidió irse, Draco al verla pasar por su lado volteo la cara y la miro de arriba abajo. _La comadreja enana no estaba tan mal después de todo, _la chica pelirroja iba disfrazada de Campanita y su vestido verde agua, bastante corto, era bien sexy y combinaba muy bien con el rojo de su cabellera. Un pensamiento siniestro cruzo por la cabeza del chico haciendo que le sonriese a Ginny con descaro tratando de mostrarse seductor, pero ella le hizo un gesto con su mano derecha bastante obsceno mientras se alejaba del lugar y Draco arrugo el ceño, _es que esa niña no podía comportarse como una dama, salvaje tenia que ser, como todos sus malditos hermanos. En fin, ella se lo perdería. _

Entonces fijo su mirada justo al final de ese pasillo y dedico toda su atención a Hermione Granger quien estaba de pie, esperándolo, con el rostro compungido, evidentemente molesta, con el cabello suelto, luciendo ese vestido blanco………tan sencillo. Draco sonrió dibujando una mueca de desprecio en su cara, ella parecía una esclava………….o mejor, un elfo domestico. Se percato enseguida que estaba descalza y que su cabello castaño claro le caía suavemente hasta el final de la espalda en discretas ondas, resaltando su rostro ovalado, su barbilla fina y su nariz respingona. Draco se turbo un poco, porque por un momento, en un fugaz instante de desubicación, aprecio las curvas del cuerpo de la chica y se deleito observado su piel blanca e inmaculada la cual era perfecta como el alabastro, lo que le produjo una puntada en la boca del estomago. Parpadeo y toda esa sensación rara desapareció como por arte de magia, a sus ojos de nuevo seguía siendo una vulgar impura. _¿Por qué diablos no se colocaba sus zapatos? Lucia como una mendiga. Bien, otro motivo más para burlarse de ella. _

-¿Qué diablos quieres Granger?- dijo con desprecio, al ver que la chica caminaba resueltamente hacia él- O es que acaso has venido a postrarte finalmente ante mi, reconociendo que eres un ser inferior. Por lo menos, estas vestida y acicalada para la ocasión. Luces peor que la servidumbre de mi casa.

-Estas rompiendo el reglamento- dijo ella ignorándolo, tratando de no demostrar su molestia, la mejor forma de tratar a Malfoy era ser seca y tajante y lo sabia, pero le costaba mucho no perder las casillas con él. Señalo la puerta por donde minutos antes había salido- no deberías utilizar el baño de prefectos para tus citas amorosas. Los demás utilizamos ese baño también, eres simplemente asqueroso.

-¿Y?- pregunto él fijando su gris mirada de manera desafiante en los ojos color miel de ella. Hermione se mordía el labio inferior, cada vez que se encontraba con él era lo mismo, ardía en una furia que era ajena totalmente a su carácter. En su vida solo una persona lograba sacarla totalmente de sus estribos, que ella dejase a un lado su carácter racional y su temperamento calmado y esa tenia un nombre ridículo de animal mitológico y un apellido que sonaba a traición, Draco Malfoy. Alguien que sacaba a flote lo peor de ella y por eso lo odiaba, por hacerle perder las perspectivas, aunque fuese por un momento.

-Que no puedes hacerlo- dijo ella tensando todo su cuerpo y soltando de su mano descuidadamente sus zapatos, que cayeron con bastante ruido en el suelo- Así de simple. Deberías entenderlo de una vez, en este colegio hay reglas y ni siquiera tú, Malfoy con tu apellido o tu dinero puede saltárselas.

-Lastimosamente para ti Granger, hay gente que no piensa lo mismo que tú- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia a toda esa perorata aburrida-entre ellas yo. Pero en fin, no es tu problema lo que hago o deje de hacer. Lo entendiste criatura impura- lo dijo con todo el veneno del que fue capaz, luciendo una sonrisa perfecta enseñando todos sus dientes blancos sin defectos, sonrisa que no fue acompañada por alguna expresión en el resto de su cara. Su mirada continuaba siendo intimidante y peyorativa hacia ella. Eso termino de enardecerla ¿Qué se creía ese imbecil? Draco siguió caminando, dispuesto a salir de allí y Hermione ardió en furia. A ella no iba a amedrentarla nadie y menos él.

-Cincuenta puntos menos a Slytherin- grito Hermione cuando Draco ya se iba dándole la espalda .Él se detuvo, paro de insofacto, sorprendido y furioso. Se volteo y volvió sobre sus pasos caminando hacia ella con bastante determinación y molestia.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- su voz sonó fría y cortante, sus manos se crisparon y saco su varita de manera amenazante. Un mechón de cabello de pronto le cayo sobre el rostro y su delgada y alta humanidad avanzo hacia ella, lentamente, apuntadole con su varita, observándola tal cual un animal asechando su presa- Tú no puedes hacer eso, maldita sangre sucia.

- Si puedo, claro que puedo, soy Prefecto. Y espero que lo hayas escuchado perfectamente, idiota- dijo ella maliciosamente, retrocediendo, buscando su varita entre los pliegues de su vestido, finalmente la encontró en un bolsillo oculto y lo apunto directo al corazón - Te acabo de quitar cincuenta puntos, infeliz, sin contar los que te quitaran cuando yo hable con la profesora McGonagall y le cuente lo que ha pasado aquí, esta noche, contigo y con tu amiguita secreta.

-No, no, de nuevo te equivocaste conmigo- dijo él canturreando, le ofreció una sonrisa falsa que le helo la sangre a Hermione pero solo por un instante, ya que de nuevo las llamas de su furia la envolvieron completamente- Tú no harás eso, no tienes ninguna prueba, es tu palabra de impura contra la mía, además te aseguro que hechizada no podrás abrir tu bocota, asquerosa Granger- entonces Draco esgrimió su varita y le lanzo un _Experliamus _de manera rápida y efectiva.

Hermione sorprendida perdió su varita, pero llena de coraje ante tantos insultos, se fue contra él y simplemente lo abofeteo. Draco sintió el golpe en su cara y sobre su orgullo, sin pensarlo dos veces le apreso el cuello con una mano y la clavo en la pared levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, Hermione sintió como esos dedos se aferraban a su carne obstruyéndole la traquea. Draco Malfoy podía ser un chico delgado, pero no era para nada ni frágil ni debilucho, tenia completamente sometida a la chica solamente con su fuerza física.

-No sabes cuanto te detesto- dijo Draco mirándola directamente a los ojos, Hermione quería gritar pero no podía sin embargo le devolvía la mirada todavía desafiándole a que le hiciese mas daño, ambos chicos temblaban de rabia- No puedo dormir, no puedo pensar, no puedo ni siquiera respirar sabiendo que comparto el mismo aire contigo. Es una tortura tener que aguantar tu simple existencia, vivir en el mismo espacio, con alguien de tu clase- Draco se acerco a su cara, Hermione podía sentir su aliento pegándole directamente al rostro.

Los ojos grises de Draco estaban turbios y opacos, era como si su dueño estuviese convulso en un ataque de indignación que simplemente le nublaba cualquier tipo de racionalidad. Él sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal, atacando a una mujer, pero no lo podía evitar, era mas fuerte que él………….cuando se trataba de Hermione Granger………perdía el control de si mismo y no conservaba…………….ni rastros de voluntad, simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus instintos mas primarios que le suplicaban que le hiciese cualquier cosa, dañarla en lo mas profundo. Ella era su enfermedad, una que desataba un conjunto de sentimientos negativos y terribles que lo carcomían y que cada vez que ella lo retaba, se volvían mas intensos aun. Draco era alguien que en general tomaba las cosas con calma, no hacia despliegues de sus emociones con facilidad, porque en general, mas allá del gusto o del desagrado, no sentía gran cosa o por lo menos no las sentía con intensidad, él era ……………como lo describía Zabinni bromeando acerca de su carácter…………..un chico emocionalmente aburrido. Pero con ella………………..era diferente…………..distinto…………con ella simplemente se dejaba hundir en un torbellino de odio…………nada lo alteraba tanto como Hermione Granger……………..absolutamente nada.

-Escuchar tu maldita voz respondiendo una y cada una de las preguntas en clase, como si tu vida dependiera de ello me da ganas de vomitar. ¡Que asco!- Draco hizo una mueca y acerco su cara mas a la de ella, con los ojos fijos en los de Hermione, fulminándola, tratando de atravesarla- Y además de todo, que insulsa eres mujer, no tienes ningún color Granger, eres opaca, para mi y para todos, una chica que no provoca ningún deseo, en nadie, sin ningún atractivo especial, a menos que se considere atractivo que literalmente te comes los libros y obtienes meritos estudiantiles por ello. Por eso te molesta que los demás tengamos eso que tú nunca vas a tener, una vida, a menos que te consigas uno que sea mas patético que tú y quiera hacerte el favor teniendo sexo contigo. Molestas, como una gota de agua saliendo de un grifo abierto en medio de la noche, cayendo pertinazmente taladrándote los oídos o como una piedra en el zapato y yo quiero deshacerme de esa molestia. Te odio, te desprecio por ser lo que eres y si…………..quiero apretar……..y torcer tu maldito cuello, arrebatarte la vida…………ver como dejas de respirar.

Entonces Hermione enserio se asusto y empezó a forcejear para soltarse tratando de patearlo, pero él pego su cuerpo contra el de ella y le bloqueo las piernas. Draco miro su cara enrojecida y afiebrada. Sus ojos desafiantes y a su vez llenos de lágrimas de impotencia simplemente hacían que él quisiese apretar mas y así lo hizo. De pronto ella dejo de golpearlo y arañarle la mano con que la tenia sujeta y simplemente se desmayo.

Él la soltó intempestivamente y Hermione cayó pesadamente sobre el piso hiriéndose la cabeza con el impacto. Draco vio inexpresivo como la sangre proveniente de la cabeza de Hermione, salía gota a gota regándose por el suelo de piedra. Por un momento pensó que la había matado, pero cuando observo que su pecho se movía con la respiración, se percato que ella solamente había perdido el conocimiento, seguramente le había apretado mucho el cuello obstruyendo su respiración. No estaba alegre ni satisfecho de hacerle daño como había supuesto, pero tampoco sentía remordimientos, simplemente se sentía vació, como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo de pronto muy dentro de si, era una incomodidad superior creerla muerta que saberla respirando, era rara esa sensación y jamás la había experimentado. De nuevo agito su cabeza intentando despejar de su mente y de su cuerpo eso tan extraño. Él era del tipo de personas cerebral, frió, analítico y ese tipo de cosas sin sentido, aunque naciesen dentro de él, no eran dignas de un Malfoy, sin embargo pudiese ser que valiese la pena analizarlas cuando tuviese un tiempo. Quizás descubriese la respuesta de ese enigma llamado Hermione Granger.

Se inclino para observarla mejor, le retiro un mechón de cabello que le cubría la cara y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja, no fue un gesto tierno, mas bien era mecánico y meticuloso, como la mayoría de las cosas que él hacia. Observo que las pestañas de la chica eran largas y caían de una manera muy curiosa sobre sus parpados, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, Hermione estaba muy pálida, pero sus labios eran rojos como las cerezas, Draco dejándose llevar por otro impulso, deslizo un dedo por estos, lo retiro y luego miro la yema de este, se sorprendió por un segundo, era curioso, ese era el color natural de los labios de ella, no era maquillaje como supuso, pero no sabia porque le había llamado la atención, seguramente seria porque jamás había visto una persona que tuviese ese contraste de colores entre su piel , sus labios y sus cabellos, seguidamente le palpo el pulso carotideo y toco su cuero cabelludo, observo que ya al parecer la hemorragia había cesado y se fue de allí con la palma de la mano cubierta de su sangre, cuando se percato hizo una mueca de asco, levanto su varita y dijo "_Frotego_".

Era extraño lo que sucedía, su dinámica con esa chica, a decir verdad era lo mas extraño que había vivido con alguna chica, en general las besaba o acariciaba o las ignoraba, pero no se caía a maldiciones con ellas, pero todo era diferente cuando se trataba de Hermione Granger. No podía evitar estar al pendiente de todo lo que concernía a ella, trataba por todos los medios de molestarla y para su completa satisfacción, ella respondía siempre a sus provocaciones, brindándole los mejores duelos verbales y mágicos de toda su vida. El año anterior de manera rara, la había dejado en paz, quizás porque otras cosas le habían llamado la atención, como su despertar sexual, pero superada la novedad, de nuevo sentía esa necesidad constante de vejarla, humillarla y pelear con ella. Públicamente afirmaba que todo era porque era sangre sucia, era su excusa………..pero no………………..eso no era cierto y él mejor que nadie sabia cual era la triste verdad. El problema era algo llamado rivalidad y competencia. A Potter lo veía como un igual, él había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso siendo un bebe, sin duda el chico era especial, aunque le costase admitirlo y le molesto muchísimo que no hubiese aceptado su amistad, cuando se la ofreció de buena gana en primer año. Pero que tenia de especial y diferente una niña melenuda, que había sido criada entre muggles y cuyo merito mas apreciable era repetir al caletre un montón de libros y halagar a los profesores de manera descarada. Resultado, la chica sobresalía en donde él tenia que haberlo hecho y eso………………Draco Malfoy no lo perdonaría………jamás, la humillación publica que para él significaba eso, ser superado por ella.

Sabia que había ganado esa confrontación, pero la victoria tenia un sabor agridulce y al pasar los minutos, el vació dentro de su pecho se hacia cada vez mas grande, solo quería llegar a su habitación y cerrar los ojos, estaba cansado, terriblemente agotado y tenia que ser honesto consigo mismo de nuevo estaba confundido y furioso por ella……………..siempre debido a ella. No le costo para nada dejarla en medio del pasillo con la herida abierta, sabia hacer un _episkeyo_ para sanar heridas pero no lo hizo porque simplemente no le había dado la gana, que se ocupasen otros, él ya había hecho suficiente no cediendo al impulso de deshacerse de ella de una buena vez y por todas, para así aplacar todo ese remolino emocional que le atravesaba el pecho. Antes de llegar a su sala común y mientras la calma volvía a su cuerpo, ofreciéndole una visión mas fría de la situación, llego a las siguientes conclusiones: 1) No podía estar intentando matar a la sangre sucia cada vez que la viese, sino acabaría en Azkaban por culpa de esa escoria, tendría que ser mas disimulado en el futuro, tenderle una trampa, pero en el mas completo anonimato 2) No podía seguir manoseando chicas en el baño de prefectos, la desgreñada de Granger tenia razón ese sitio era de todos y alguien podría llegar a interrumpir 3) Tendría que ver que historia se inventaba porque esa idiota de seguro se iba a ir de boca a contarle todo a Mc Gonagall , incluyendo su intento de estrangulamiento. Era un hecho, el día había terminado como una mierda.

0o0

-Por fin despiertas- Hermione escucho una voz conocida resonando en sus oídos, intento abrir los ojos pero la intensa luz solar le molestaba, sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Decidió no abrir los ojos hasta que fuese estrictamente necesario, además no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con la persona que la estaba llamando debido a que la azoraba mas de lo necesario- Granger, se que estas despierta, así que abre los ojos.

Hermione abrió los ojos perezosamente y se encontró con Theo Nott mirándola con preocupación y curiosidad, vestía la misma túnica de gala de la noche anterior y tenia toda la pinta de haber dormido junto a su cama, estaba sentado en un gran sillón al lado de esta. Era de día, como le indicaban los rayos solares que entraban por los grandes ventanales de la enfermería. _Auch,_ cuando se incorporo de la cama, ella sintió una punzada en el lado derecho de la cabeza, ¿_Qué demonios había pasado_?, Theo amablemente la ayudo a sentarse y se situó en la cama sentándose junto a ella. Los dos estuvieron un rato callados y entonces Hermione empezó a hablar:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la curiosidad la mataba, tenia rato despierta pero no quería abrir los ojos, el olor a alcohol hizo que supiese inmediatamente que estaba en la enfermería, pero no quería ver a nadie. Se sentía patéticamente adolorida, definitivamente había sido un error provocar a Draco Malfoy, todo lo que le había dicho, a pesar de ser un montón de estupideces, le calo hondo, jamás en su vida se imagino que un ser humano fuese capaz de odiarla tanto, pero bueno………….si existía ………….y era Malfoy.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Theo le contesto con otra pregunta, él era un especialista en evadir respuestas incomodas o esperar el mejor momento para decirlas. En este caso quería que Hermione le explicase que había sucedido y luego él hablaría.

-Creo que me desmaye- dijo ella suspirando, Theo la miraba con atención- tuve una discusión con Malfoy en un pasillo y bueno……….las cosas se salieron un poco de control. Perdí mi varita, me ataco y es lo ultimo que recuerdo- Hermione se llevo una mano al cuello y al bajar su vista pudo observar que su vestido tenia muchas manchas de sangre y que su cabello estaba muy pegostoso- ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Por qué hay tanta sangre?

-Te encontré inconsciente en el pasillo del cuarto piso, junto al lado del baño de los prefectos, sangrando por una herida pequeña en tu cabeza. Mi teoría es que caíste, te heriste y el muy imbecil te dejo allí, confiando quizás en que te desangraras - contesto Theo agriamente- te traje aquí, la señora Pomfrey me pregunto ochocientos millones de veces que era lo que había sucedido y yo le repetí otras tantas que no lo sabia. Al final me creyó, te cerro la herida y me dejo pasar la noche aquí, ah, también recogí tu varita y tus zapatos. Por cierto que roncas terriblemente cuando duermes, no pude pegar el ojo debido al ruido- Hermione intento protestar, eso era un flagrante mentira, Nott le sonrió y luego agrego -tonta, lo dije para molestarte, pareces todo un angelito durmiendo, ni siquiera te mueves.

-Gracias- dijo ella, maldiciendo de nuevo el hecho de que se estaba ruborizando frente a él como toda una tonta. Eso le encantaba de Nott, era de los que tenia esos detalles como quedarse en la enfermería con ella, pero…………y si se quedo…………esperando otra cosa_…………¡Diablos! Merlín ayúdame que hago_- no te hubieses molestado, de seguro te debe doler toda la espalda durmiendo en esa silla.

-¿Y quien dijo que dormí en la silla?- dijo él con voz ronca, dándole una palmadita a la cama, ella abrió los ojos como platos y él volvió a reírse- tranquila Hermione, tu castidad esta a salvo. Mira a tu alrededor, hay decenas de camas, dormí justamente en la que esta a tu lado- le estaba mintiendo descaradamente, él había permanecido en vela toda la noche sentado en esa silla, preocupado.

Hermione suspiro de alivio. En realidad, independientemente de que le hubiese gustado de nuevo la cercanía corporal con él, no era lo más conveniente y lo sabia. De vuelta al mundo real y después de haberlo meditado en frió, no quería sacrificar una amistad por algo que a todas luces seguramente no duraría mucho tiempo, como todas las relaciones de adolescentes. Para que cambiar las cosas, si así estaban bien, eran amigos, buenos amigos, parloteaban de cualquier cosa, se hacían bromas. Con Harry de mal humor todo el tiempo por el dolor de la cicatriz y con Ron igualmente peleando con sus inseguridades, se estaba sintiendo un poco sola. Theo llegaba, con su sonrisa y sus desplantes a hacerle la vida mas llevadera, así…….que………….¿Para que arruinarlo? Pero………él le gustaba………..mucho y eso era algo que no iba a negarse……….le gustaba mas que Victor Krum, que Lockhart, que Cedric Diggory, que Oliver Wodd o que cualquiera de los chicos que había conocido en el colegio. Theo era sin duda……………….especial.

-Hermione ¿No se suponía que la Weasley estaba contigo?.................... Y otra cosa ¿no me prometiste que ibas a tener cuidado con Malfoy?

-Es que…………..- Hermione lo miro ceñuda- el muy imbecil estaba utilizando el baño para encontrarse con una chica y ya sabes que eso esta prohibido.

-Claro ……..- se burlo Theo- como que si tú siguieras todas las reglas al pie de la letra, te recuerdo que tenemos una cita………

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Hermione un poco azorada, había pensado seguir hablando tonterías un rato mas antes de tocar el punto de lo sucedido la noche anterior, aunque no recordaba nada referente a una cita- Theo mira realmente yo…………creo que lo de anoche…..

-Tenemos una cita para enseñarte el encantamiento proteico,¿Recuerdas?- dijo él saliéndose por la tangente con el tema. Había reflexionado toda la noche y bueno……..se maldijo mil veces por tonto……..pero lo correcto era lo correcto-me estuviste persiguiendo por todo el colegio para que dijese que si. Y nadie Hermione, esta juzgándote por estar rompiendo reglas del colegio, aprendiendo encantamientos prohibidos

-Yo no ………..- Hermione entonces lo miro, él le sonrió y ella le dio un pellizco en un brazo- no hables tonterías yo no te perseguí a ningún sitio y los encantamientos proteicos no están prohibidos, solo que los estudian solo los que va a hacer los EXTASI´s- Theo se siguió riendo mientras se la sacaba de encima, ese pellizco había sido cariñoso………….pero cada vez que ella se le acercaba o lo tocaba, sentía como se derrumbaba su fuerza de voluntad.

-Hermione- dijo de nuevo serio- te daré un consejo. Evita a Malfoy como puedas, no te dejes provocar por él. Si estaba con una, con mil chicas, en el baño o sobre el escritorio de Dumblendore, ¿Qué te importa? en realidad no es tu problema. Hazte la vista gorda- Hermione rodó los ojos e hizo ademán de protestar. Theo levanto un dedo pidiendo que lo dejase terminar de hablar- no le des excusas para que te haga daño ¿Sabes lo que es el Consejo de Slytherin?

Hermione levanto una ceja, negó con la cabeza y retrocedió su cuerpo apoyándolo en el espaldar de la cama, subió la sabana hasta cubrirse por completo con ella, todavía llevaba su escotado vestido y bueno, la magia de la noche había terminado, ahora estaba despeinada y con la ropa cubierta de sangre. Theo quien estaba con el cabello revuelto y con sus ojos azules brillantes, tenía una apariencia tan sexy que hizo que Hermione tragara grueso. Él se acerco a ella, miro a todos lados y entonces empezó a explicarle en voz baja:

-Hace generaciones- dijo Theo, luego se interrumpió de pronto, miro hacia el techo, como si estuviese pensando algo y luego resoplo, de veras que parecía un verdadero idiota, iba a empezar la historia tal cual como el "Había una vez……….." de los Hermanos Grim, pero luego de buscar el modo adecuado, desistió, finalmente y muy a su pesar seria al estilo cuentacuentos- en realidad hace mas de cien años, en la casa de Slytherin se desato una guerra. Dos bandos enfrentados querían hacerse del dominio de la casa, uno comandado por los Black, que fue una familia ancestral muy poderosa……….

-Se quienes son los Black- contesto Hermione interrumpiéndolo y vaya que lo sabia muy bien, conocía personalmente al ultimo descendiente masculino de esa familia, Sirius.

-Bueno, ellos son antepasados de Draco, de Goyle, de Crabbe y la mayoría de los Slytherin´s que estudian aquí. Creo que exceptuando mi familia y la de Zabinni, todos los magos sangre limpia tienen alguna relación con ellos, ya sabes por matrimonios de conveniencia y esas cosas.

-Lo creo de Zabinni, pero ¡tú!…………- dijo ella- entonces ¿Con quienes se casaban los Nott?

-Según mi padre con banshees- dijo Nott sombrío – porque las esposas de los Nott siempre terminan llorando- Hermione intento reírse pero algo en la cara de Nott impidió que lo hiciese- los Nott se casan, perdón……. se casaban entre ellos o con brujas de la rama escandinava de la familia, mi madre era noruega, se llamaba Maud Nott y era prima hermana de mi padre. Pero la tradición acabo, solo quedan tres Nott, mi padre, yo y un primo de 80 años en Suecia que nunca tuvo hijos, así que yo no tengo con quien casarme, de todas formas eso no me preocupa ahora, es mas a veces pienso que yo no soy del tipo de los que se casa, pero, quien sabe, de pronto me consigo a mi alma gemela en el lugar menos esperado, en fin, estoy hablando tonterías, me parezco a una nena romántica que conozco por ahí- Hermione desvió el rostro molesta por la broma, se estaba refiriendo a ella, el brillo burlón de los ojos de Nott así se lo confirmaba, sin embargo no sonreía y eso era raro en él, que siempre le mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas a ella- Esa era la costumbre, casarse entre primos y hasta creo que mi tatarabuelo se caso con su medio hermana o algo así, pero eso forma parte de los mitos de mi familia

-Caray- Hermione nunca había escuchado algo parecido- Entonces, dime mas ¿Por qué solo se casan entre ustedes?- pregunto ella con curiosidad- eso se llama endogamia. Los criadores de caballos utilizan eso para conservar puras las razas- entonces Hermione callo de pronto, ya había entendido porque los Nott se casaban entre ellos, era la manera mas efectiva de conservar la pureza de sangre. Dio un largo suspiro, a veces era fácil olvidarse que Theo Nott era un Slytherin, con todo lo que ello representaba.

-Algún día te contare toda la historia de mi familia si es que tienes agallas para escucharla completa- dijo Nott torciendo la boca, luego volvió a su actitud despreocupada, cosa que Hermione agradeció, por un momento todo el ambiente se había puesto muy tenso. No pudo evitar un brillo extraño en la mirada de Theo cuando había mencionado a su madre, era la primera vez que lo hacia ante ella- Siguiendo con la guerra, por un lado estaban los Black y del otro, los Rosier. Estuvieron todo un año en conflicto permanente, me contaron que la sala común de Slytherin originalmente no estuvo en las mazmorras, sino en una torre al sur que fue destruida en este castillo, debido a los enfrentamientos. Lo cierto es que las cosas se salieron de control, todo el mundo aparecía hechizado todos los días, con maleficios bastante molestos y los profesores y el director no sabían que hacer, la situación estaba escurriéndoseles de las manos. El asunto fue que un día…………..pues….. un chico de quinto murió…………lo encontraron muerto en medio de la sala común…….te imaginaras el escándalo que se armo……..nunca se supo quien fue el responsable y nadie decía nada, todo apunta a que fue alguno de los Black, puesto que la victima era un Rosier, pero son solo rumores, el hecho irrefutable era que el asesino había sido un Slytherin, no cabía otra posibilidad, porque fue en la sala común. . Todos los alumnos de Slytherin desde primero a séptimo fueron interrogados por el ministerio, se utilizo la L_egeremancia_ y el _Veritaserum_, hay gente que incluso afirma que utilizaron el _Imperius_ contra ellos, pero jamás se supo quien fue el culpable, ninguna serpiente soltó su bifida lengua.

-¿Cómo lograron ocultarlo ante el ministerio?- pregunto Hermione bastante impresionada.

-Porqué los alumnos mayores instauraron el Consejo antes de que llegase el ministerio a literalmente arrestar a toda la Casa de Slytherin, lo hicieron para salvarse el pellejo y para que nunca jamás entre los slytherin´s hubiesen traiciones o enfrentamientos que pusiesen de nuevo en peligro la casa. El sortilegio de silencio fue lanzado sobre todos los miembros de la casa para ocultar al asesino o los asesinos, supiesen o no los nombres. El ministerio no pudo hacer nada contra eso, aunque se aseguro que los Inefables lo intentaron. El lema de la casa de Slytherin desde ese entonces es …."Lo que pasa en las mazmorras……se queda en las mazmorras". El Consejo siempre ha estado activo, actualmente rige todo lo que tenga que ver con la casa de Slytherin, todos los alumnos de cuarto hacia arriba tenemos voz y voto, si queremos participar. Cualquiera de nosotros puede elevar quejas ante el consejo, su decisión es respetada y es irrefutable. Yo nunca he participado activamente, ya sabes que me gusta andar de bajo perfil y no me gustan los grupitos, además yo soy el que toma las decisiones de mi propia vida, vayan con el espíritu de la casa o no. Pero este año, sorprendentemente me hicieron llegar un mensaje.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- pregunto Hermione.

-Me advirtieron que……..- Nott trago grueso, venia la parte difícil y bueno…..literalmente estaba traicionando al Consejo de su casa, pero la vida de Hermione corría peligro o por lo menos eso era lo que temía- este año van a intentar hacer algo contra los hijos de muggles. Saben que eres mi amiga y lo toleran, porque piensan que eres un juego para mí, pero me advirtieron que no interfiriese.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Hemione entonces fijo sus castaños ojos en Theo Nott- no quiero meterte en problemas Theo, aunque gracias por darme esa información, me será útil- entonces pregunto algo que de verdad le venia rondando desde la noche anterior, tomo algo de valor y lo pregunto- Theo… ¿yo soy un juego para ti?

-Yo ………..- Nott dudo para empezar a hablar, se aclaro la garganta y vio como las mejillas de Hermine volvían a encenderse, dándole ese aspecto atractivo que tanto le gustaba, entonces supo que tendría que dejar algo muy en claro, lo había estado analizando y había llegado a la conclusión mas justa, antes de que las cosas perdiesen el rumbo. Ella le gustaba………era cierto………pero no quería arruinar esa relación tan especial que tenían……….pura y sincera amistad- Hermione, tú………..eres una buena amiga, de hecho, mí única amiga, ya que el resto suelen ser hombres y las chicas solo me buscan para……- Hermione frunció el ceño y Nott enseguida supo que había metido la pata, aunque le gusto que ella le demostrase esa ínfima señal de que estaba celosa -……bien olvídalo…..sigo con lo que tengo que decirte. Disfruto mucho con tu compañía y yo en general suelo ser un poco sobreprotector con lo que me interesa. Óyelo bien, Hermione, yo nunca haría nada que pusiese en riesgo nuestra amistad. NADA. Ni tampoco te ocultaría alguna cosa sabiendo que podría hacerte daño- cuando dijo lo ultimo, Theo sintió que había sido algo hipócrita de su parte, él si tenia una cosa bien guardada para decirle a Hermione, pero se lo callaría hasta el final.

-Entiendo- Hermione bajo la mirada, estaba celosa, desanimada pero por algún motivo también tranquila. Ambos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para leer entre líneas, lo que había pasado en los jardines, olvidado en el baúl de los recuerdos se quedaría.

Ella de pronto tomo su cabello y trato de hacerse una trenza, giro el cuello hacia la mesita de noche intentando buscar algún gancho u otra cosa para amarrarse el cabello. Cuando volteo a mirar a Nott, este de pronto lucia muy serio con expresión de molestia en su cara.

-Tienes marcas en el cuello- dijo Nott, estaba furioso, veía los morados en el cuello de Hermione y se dio cuenta que esos hematomas tenían forma de dedos. Ya sabia lo que había pasado, Draco habia estado a punto de ahorcarla, eso era seguro. Se levanto de improviso de la cama y Hermione vio la expresión sepulcral de su cara. Algo en su mirada le helo la sangre a Hermione- Descansa, nos vemos al rato. Tengo que resolver algo.

-Theo, no hagas ninguna estupidez- dijo ella no muy segura de que la hubiese escuchado.

0o0

Draco estaba echado sobre su cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, repitiendo en voz baja y sin varita algunos hechizos del _Male Maleficarum_. Su mente repasaba una y otra vez uno en especial, _**Morte vida**_, el hechizo para crear infieris, le había parecido la cosa más fascinante y asquerosa que había leído en la vida. En el libro se había encontrado algunas citas de antiguos tratados de artes oscuras, buscaría en su casa, porque de seguro que ni siquiera en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca del colegio encontraría ejemplares de ese tipo. No por algo los Malfoy eran y siempre serian unos estupendos magos oscuros y parte del merito consistía en buscar y comprar los mas siniestros y raros libros de Artes Oscuras. Un ruido extraño en su estomago le notificó que era hora de bajar al Gran Comedor para tomar el desayuno. Su vista paseo por las camas de sus compañeros, Crabbe y Goyle estaban durmiendo con las sabanas echadas sobre sus cabezas, Zabinni abrazaba a una almohada, estaba balbuciando incoherencias en sueños y Theo……………..Draco se sorprendió un poco, Theodore no estaba y su cama estaba hecha, no había pasado la noche en las mazmorras, no recordaba haberlo oído llegar, se le hacia muy extraño.

Draco se levanto de un salto de la cama y entro al baño para darse una ducha, se desvistió descubriendo un cuerpo adolescente delgado, estilizado con los músculos remarcados y de un color pálido enfermizo. Abrió una de las llaves, probo la temperatura del agua y se metió debajo de la ducha, no conjuro el hechizo calefactor, siempre se bañaba con agua fría. Draco era una persona que solía estar muy tensa, su cuerpo y su mente estaban en alerta constante, por lo cual siempre lucia como un estirado. Algunos le decían elegancia, otros soberbia, Draco solo lo señalaba como "actitud ganadora ante la vida". !JA!, pamplinas, ser hijo de un mortifago te enseña a punta de golpes, que debes cuidarte de todos a tu alrededor. El agua fría lograba calmar su fatiga muscular. Luego de un rato salio de la ducha y se vistió con su túnica de diario. Mientras se anudaba la corbata y trataba de peinarse el flequillo de su cabello pera que no le cayese en la cara, observo su mejilla, aun estaba roja y le ardía, con una mano se la toco, acariciándosela ¡Maldita Granger y su empeño de desfigurarle el rostro! No era usual entre magos usar la confrontación física, no era civilizado, como le había dicho una antiguo duelista mágico a su padre, pero de alguna forma……………………ella…..la bruja mas talentosa de Hogwarts lo había golpeado dos veces, en tercero y la noche anterior, sin usar una gota de magia………..y él……….el mago sangre pura que se jactaba de que la magia era su derecho de nacimiento……..también había hecho uso de su fuerza física para maltratarla. Conclusión, ninguna en realidad, no había nada lógico en el comportamiento de ambos y algo le decía a Draco Malfoy que jamás lo habría.

Cuando salio del baño se encontró a Theo Nott mirándolo fijamente, sentado en su cama. Draco avanzo unos metros.

-Quítate- dijo secamente- estorbas. No se para que diablos tienes tu cama si no la usas.

Theo se quedo en el mismo sitio, levanto el rostro hacia el muchacho rubio y luego de un rato largo se incorporo. Ambos enfrentaron miradas. Theo era un poco mas alto que Malfoy y mas corpulento, Draco sin embargo era mas ágil y tenia su varita en la mano. No seria la primera vez que se pelearían, ambos lo sabían y seria un empate técnico si lo hacían y de eso estaban seguros.

-No sabia que te gustaba golpear mujeres Malfoy- dijo Theo con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

-Hermione Granger no clasifica como mujer para mi- dijo Draco avanzando hacia su cama chocándole irritantemente un hombro a Theo- al parecer tu amiguita llego corriendo a tus brazos acusándome, para que fueses su ángel salvador. Me parece demasiado cómico………….se supone que los Gryffindor´s son valientes y se supone………que tu eres un Slytherin y NO eres valiente, sino astuto. No es una gran demostración de astucia enfrentarse a mi y lo sabes. Es asqueroso ver como arriesgas nuestra amistad por esa escoria.

-No quiero que te metas con ella- dijo Theo vehementemente. No quería que dañasen a su amiga y bueno, iba a marcarla como de su propiedad enfrente de ese puñado de idiotas, aunque estaba seguro que Hermione le caería a maldiciones si se enteraba que él había dicho lo que estaba a punto de decir- no quiero que la mires, que la toques, olvídate de su existencia. Ella es mía.

-¿Quién lo dice?- Draco levanto una ceja. Todos los demás despertaron y escuchaban atentos la extraña conversación. Draco no podía salir de su incredulidad, escuchar a Theo Nott proclamando que Hermione Granger era de su propiedad lo enfurecía a niveles insospechados, no sabia el porque y eso lo enardecía mas aun- Y si te digo que no me importa lo que digas, que me sabe a rábano tu opinión.

-Hermione Granger es mía- exclamo Theo con voz dura- es mi problema si soy su amigo o no. Si decido hechizarla o no. Es mía y yo no permito que nadie toque mis cosas. Ni siquiera un Malfoy, entendiste Draco.

-Tarde o temprano- Draco entonces salio de su habitación, tenia hambre y no perdería el tiempo discutiendo tamaña estupidez con Theo, ni que Hermione Granger fuese un florero ¡Por Merlin! Bien, si eso era lo que Theo quería, que se quedara con la sangre sucia, que últimamente solo le provocaba problemas y además, seria la excusa perfecta para sacársela de la cabeza. Y lo que dijo a continuación lo dijo en broma, pero resulto cumplirse tan fiel como cualquier profecía- te demostrare que estas equivocado Nott.

0o0

Una semana después, sin ningún incidente catastrófico al que hacer mención.

-¡Oye! Lo estaba leyendo- exclamo Hermione tirada sobre el césped, cerca de la orilla del lago, en un claro del bosque, estaba vestida de jeans y camiseta, tenía su largo cabello recogido en una coleta y lucia muy bonita. Estaba reunida allí con Nott y habían intentado el encantamiento proteico con buenos resultados, con un poco mas de practica, las cuales haría ella sola puesto que lo que tenia en mente era un absoluto secreto, y estaba segura de que lo lograría. Descansaba acostada en el suelo, en esa mañana estupenda del sábado siguiente al desastroso fin de semana del baile.

Por algún motivo que no entendía, no había acusado a Malfoy. El incidente se lo había tomado mas personal que nunca, era de alguna forma un secreto, lo que se dijeron no lo había repetido ante Nott, el asunto era entre Draco Malfoy y ella. Estaba segura que tendría una oportunidad para desquitarse, no se había olvidado de todo lo que le había hecho. Ron y Harry no se comieron el cuento de que se había resbalado y miraban con suspicacia a Malfoy y para colmo también a Nott, quien como siempre se mostraba indiferente a la antipatía que abiertamente le demostraban los dos Gryffindor´s.

Hermione miro a su lado y vio a Nott colocando un brazo detrás de su cabeza para apoyarse, levantarla y así poder leer el pequeño libro que recién le había arrebatado de las manos. Su cabello le caía sobre la cara, estaba vestido de jeans y camisetas al igual que ella. Después de practicar el encantamiento cambiando las hojas de diferentes árboles, decidieron leer un libro que Hermione le había traído como regalo.

-Es mió- dijo Nott apartando el libro de las manos de Hermione- me lo acabas de dar. Déjame que lea la primera pagina- Miro con atención el titulo del libro y sonrió – Hermione, eres única _"Ochos sonetos de amor de William Shakespeare",_ te dije que aquí la romántica eres tú y no yo, insistes en volverme un marica.

-Pero tú eres al que le gusta Shakespeare y yo solo estoy consiguiéndote sus obras- dijo ella de pronto mirando las formas de las nubes en ese cielo azul, del mismo color de los ojos a los cuales le dedico uno y cada uno de esos poemas, por supuesto, en secreto- entonces Theo…………….empieza a leer, te aseguro que te van a gustar, son los mejores.

Theo se aclaro la garganta pomposamente y empezó a leer. Los dos lucían tranquilos echados sobre la hierba, juntos, codo con codo, rodeándose del aura de felicidad que solo emitían cuando estaban juntos:

-"_El pecado de amarte se apodera de mis ojos, de mi alma y de mí todo"_- recito Theo con su voz ronca. Esas palabras eran algo…………profundas.

_- "y para este pecado no hay remedio pues en mi corazón echó raíces"_- dijo Hermione con su voz de contralto, baja y ronca, sorprendiendo al muchacho.

-Te los sabes de memoria- pregunto Theo asombrado.

-Todos y cada uno- dijo Hermione soñadoramente cerrando los ojos- recuerda, soy un personaje de Shakespeare, me llamo Hermione.

Theo se rió y se incorporo de lado apoyándose en un codo para mirarla, allí estaba, acostada a su lado con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, bonita, atractiva e inocente. Por un momento no quiso hacer mas nada que observarla, era algo tan especial y tan frágil lo que sentía por ella, que le daba miedo echarlo a perder con alguna estupidez:

-Si Reina Hermione- dijo en voz tan baja que parecía que lo decía para si mismo, Hermione sentía como esas palabras acariciaban sus oídos y sonrió feliz- tú eres todo un personaje.

0o0

-"_En altura, tu amor vence al linaje; en soberbia al atuendo; al oro en fausto; en júbilo al de halcones y corceles"._ - dijo de pronto Theo Nott rompiendo con la tensión del momento, Draco levanto su cara y lo miro de nuevo con atención y sorpresa.

_-"Teniéndote, todo el orgullo es mío. Mi única miseria es que pudieras quitarme todo y en miseria hundirme"_- Draco termino el soneto. Su voz y sus labios temblaron, los recuerdos se agolparon en su cerebro y al escuchar esas palabras de su propia boca el dolor volvió. Podía recitar el poema completo, se lo sabia de memoria, porque lo había leído durante veinte años, una y otra vez.

Rose reconoció las frases, su madre las repetía con frecuencia, cuando estaba sola y creía que nadie la oía, siempre lo hacia con un sentimiento y una pasión, que siempre impresionaron a Rose, porque parecía que ella viviese cada frase y las hiciese suya de un modo visceral.

-Era el favorito de ella- dijo Nott con nostalgia. Esas palabras le traían demasiados recuerdos, podía rememorar su vida en cada silaba, porque resumían lo que sintió y siempre sentiría con respecto a ella.

-Lo se- dijo Draco agriamente, sus ojos glaciales miraban atentamente a Nott- se sabia todos y cada uno de ellos- si había alguien a quien ese poema le cabía como anillo al dedo era a él- y siempre me decía que era como que si Shakespeare hubiese escrito nuestras vidas.

Theo no abandonaba su expresión dura y amargada ni Malfoy tampoco, eran enemigos y eran rivales, por que si algo era cierto, es que ellos lucharon una vez por el amor de la misma mujer y para bien o para mal estarían encadenados a eso el resto de sus vidas. Theo miro a la joven de ojos celestes que los miraba con estupefacción, iba a bajar el tono de enfrentamiento en esa conversación, pero lo haría por la chica, sabia que este era un momento clave para el destino de ella, muy a su pesar Malfoy tenia razón, Rose no tenia la culpa de todo lo que había sucedido, en todo caso era la victima inocente de todo aquello. Era increíble, como el destino de toda una vida se decide a veces cuando eres un chico de 17 años. Pero ellos no fueron unos adolescentes cualesquiera, ellos estaban peleando por su vida y por lo que creían. Aunque uno de ellos estuviese completamente equivocado y el otro perdidamente enamorado.

-Pediré la cena- dijo Draco lacónico, Theo se levanto de su silla y les dio la espalda a todos para mirar el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea- Creo que esto se prolongara bastante, así que Rose, si quieres puedo hacer que te preparen la habitación de huéspedes- la chica asintió y mascullo un "Gracias"- Scorpius, por favor envía una lechuza a Ron Weasley, explicándole que Rose esta invitada a pasar la noche en mi casa, antes de que se aparezca aquí acusándonos de secuestro.

-Si padre- dijo Scorpius sentado al lado de Rose, los dos estaban totalmente asombrados, entre mas avanzaba la conversación mas intrigados estaban. Era una historia fascinante entre otras cosas porque: en primer lugar Theodore Nott era todo un niño bueno en ese entonces, nada que ver con el temible ser en que se convirtió después y segundo, su padre realmente odiaba con toda su alma a Hermione Granger, así que ¿ Como diablos había terminado enredándose con ella? Y lo mas increíble de todo ¿Cómo demonios ella lo había aceptado?, porque para hacer honor a la verdad, por lo menos ella y Theodore Nott eran amigos, pero ……………¿Que papel jugaba en todo el asunto su padre?

Scor supuso que la parte decisiva y crucial de la historia le tocaba a Draco Malfoy y que tendrían que esperar un largo rato hasta que Nott terminase de contar su versión de los hechos. En el fondo todavía conservaba la esperanza de que Rose y él no fuesen hermanos, estaba loco por ella, la amaba de la manera en que un hombre amaba a una mujer y no podría cambiar eso jamás. Pero mientras la conversación se hacia mas profunda y se descubrían nuevas cosas, era mas evidente para él, que todo el asunto se enrollaba mas y mas, como una hiedra venenosa. Y por como hablaban de Hermione Granger, Scor supuso que para ninguno de los dos supondría un problema ser el padre de Rose, algo le decía no se sentirían para nada decepcionados.

0o0

Disclamer: sonetos perteneciente a William Shakespeare

DEJEN REVIEWS

Que esto se pondrá mas bueno, lo prometo.


	8. Ella es mia

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Gracias por los RR del último capitulo. Bueno les publique hoy pero no se malaacostumbren, que todavía me falta finalizar los otros fics, espero que los disfruten.

Nota: Salesia no me llego tu e-mail, envíamelo a mi e-mail desde mi perfil, igual a todos que deseen comunicarse conmigo, a los nuevos gracias por leer el fic.

Nota: debido a un error que me hizo notar Abril en cuanto a Sirius republique y corregi otros errorcillos, mil disculpas a todos.

Capitulo 8 Ella es mía

Ese año, Gryffindor´s y Slytherin´s compartían entre otras clases, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Para hacer honor a la verdad, no era la preferida de ninguno. Nadie quería enfrentarse de nuevo a un Scorguto de cola explosiva o a cualquier alimaña que a Hagrid se le ocurriese pudiera ser del "interés" de alguno de los estudiantes del colegio. Así que con más susto que animo, los estudiantes de quinto, se encaminaron al bosque prohibido. Debido a que Dolores Umbrigde se había convertido en una patada al trasero para todo el profesorado de Hogwarts, incluyendo al Profesor Dumblendore, colocando sus tristemente celebres Decretos Educacionales en cualquier pared libre del castillo, intentando dirigir la rutina diaria en este, Hagrid había considerado que mejor seria dar una clase aburrida para sus estándares habituales. Como suma inquisidora de Hogwarts o lo que era lo mismo, espía del Ministro de Magia en Hogwats, se dedicaba a recoger quejas entre los alumnos sobre el desempeño de los profesores. Y el buen Hagrid, por supuesto fue blanco de los reclamos de mas de un alumno, sobre todo relacionados a pequeños "incidentes" o mejor dicho, accidentes que se había suscitado en sus clases, el mas recordado de todos, el tristemente celebre encuentro de Draco Malfoy con el hipogrifo Buckbeak. Respecto a ese tema, la mayoría del colegio estaba de acuerdo en dos cosas: Draco Malfoy era un idiota pero definitivamente ……….. los hipogrifos son criaturas peligrosas. Así que Hagrid, sabiendo que estaba en el ojo del huracán, se hizo el firme propósito ese año de dejar sus excentricidades a un lado y dedicarse a mas o menos seguir el programa dejado por su predecesora.

El bosque prohibido se abría inquietante y oscuro mientras los jóvenes caminaban y se adentraban en el. Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban juntos, hablando en voz baja, Hermione estaba empeñada en convencer a Harry para cierto proyecto que tenía en mente y devolverle la confianza perdida a Ron, quien entre mas avanzaba la temporada de Quidditch peor era su desempeño como Guardián del Equipo de Gryffindor, lo cual hacia que su ego se hundiese hasta las profundidades y como todo circulo vicioso, su juego se hacia cada vez peor. . Los tres jóvenes estaban enfrascados en una pequeña discusión, enfundados con sus respectivas bufandas amarillas y rojas, los colores de su casa y se podía observar que ya los dos chicos habían superado en estatura a la chica. Hagrid los vio y sonrió, ya los niños no eran tan niños y la dulce Hermione era toda una señorita. Los Slytherin caminaban lo mas lejos posible de grupo de Gryffindor`s. Blaise Zabinni estaba al lado de Theo y estaba bromeando con él.

-De verdad que no conocía tu faceta dominante Theo- decía entre risas disimuladas Zabinni, Theo parecía un poco distraído, miraba de soslayo a Hermione Granger, hecho que no paso desapercibido a Blaise ni tampoco a Draco Malfoy quien cerraba la comitiva varios metros atrás. Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode cuchicheaban intensamente y Pansy sonreía de una manera muy coqueta a Draco quien simplemente la ignoraba, la chica se dio cuenta de la actitud despreciativa de su novio y reprimió una lagrima- mira que hacer tamaño escándalo por la Granger. Casi me caigo de la cama cuando te escuche decirle a Draco "_**Ella es mía**_", solo te falto que orinaras en las esquinas y declararas que la habitación con todos nosotros dentro era tuya también. Perdiste la cabeza amigo. Por otro lado, tengo que preguntártelo…………..¿Que tan TUYA es? ….porque si es lo que me imagino, Theo, haz sido un mal compañero y no me has contado absolutamente nada.

-Era solo un decir- dijo Theo en voz baja- solo somos amigos..Nada más……….ella no me interesa para eso…... Además creo que exagere un poco la nota, realmente no quería que la gente malinterpretara las cosas. Si ella se entera que he dicho algo así, me mata o peor, me hechiza.

-Si tú lo dices- Zabinni levanto una ceja. No entendía porque en un momento de esa extraña discusión, tanto Draco como Nott lucían como si se estuviesen disputando la chica…………en el terreno amoroso. Quizás a Theo le gustara, eso podía ser perfectamente posible, Theodore Nott tenia la suficiente sangre de horchata para enredarse con una sangre sucia, era muy democrático en cuanto a sus gustos y eso era de dominio publico, además se la llevaba bien con el resto de las casas y no habría mayor escándalo ante ese hecho……..pero Draco Malfoy era otro asunto. Zabinni movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. Primero el infierno se congelaría antes de que a Malfoy le gustase la Granger y viceversa. Conociendo el personaje preferiría el suicidio o entregar su varita antes de considerar tal posibilidad.

Además el ambiente de tensión en la habitación de los chicos de quinto desde esa mañana hacia dos semanas era insoportable. Crabbe y Goyle siempre se iban al bando de Malfoy, no había mas que decir, Draco tenia totalmente hipnotizados a esos dos, eran patria o muerte con Malfoy, él mismo siempre mantenía una posición neutral, que en esa ocasión mas que en ninguna otra fue tomada como indecisión, Draco estaba mas malhumorado que nunca y Theo simplemente lo ignoraba y se dejaba ver con la chica enfrente de Malfoy bastantes veces, solo para provocarlo, por supuesto Draco era Draco y simplemente le ofrecía una sonrisa falsa y una mirada asesina a Nott, pero sin perder la compostura. Era cierto, Theo Nott se estaba pasando de la raya y quizás necesitaría de un buen escarmiento. Slytherin´s y Gryffindor´s no se juntaban y eso era tan seguro como que la tierra era redonda. Además, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Nott que creía que podía pasar por encima de toda la antipatía que le tenían las serpientes a Hermione Granger , Potter y Weasley, y de paso prohibirles a sus propios compañeros la oportunidad de meterse con ella? Entonces Blaise Zabinni supo como iba a darle una lección de humildad a Theo y de paso quedar bien ante su casa, ya que en un primer momento, al parecer no había tomado la decisión correcta, irse al lado de Draco, además de que seria una broma genial. No es que Blaise no tuviera la sangre fría de las serpientes, eso no era cierto, pero despreciar una oportunidad como esa jamás lo haría en su vida, además estaba seguro que el chisme había rodado por toda la sala común y sin duda más de uno clamaba por algo parecido a la "venganza". Así que ayuda y gente dispuesta a "colaborar" no le faltarían.

-Que crees que nos enseñe Hagrid hoy, de veras que no estoy para estupideces- comento de nuevo Nott, quien miraba de soslayo a Hermione abrazando cordialmente a Harry. "¿_Será que a ella le gusta Potter o será con Weasley el asunto?", _ la chica al parecer se había olvidado del casi beso en los jardines con demasiada facilidad para el gusto de Theo, _"¿Tan mal estuve?",_ no era que no tuviese experiencia con el asunto, eso ya no era un problema para él, sino que sabia que podía llegar a ponerse un poco rudo o por lo menos eso le decían las chicas. Pero algo en la mirada de ella de esa noche le daba la certeza de que efectivamente si le había gustado, todo, ese casi beso, con todo lo torpe, rudo, borracho impertinente o como fuese que se hubiese comportado, el fuego de la mirada de Hermione Granger todavía le agitaba algo en su interior. Pero no………habían quedado en lo que habían quedado……………amigos simplemente amigos y nada mas.

-Si duda, el hibrido no provocara a la Inquisidora, así que seguro nos espera otra clase aburrida- dijo Zabinni haciendo una mueca de desprecio con su boca, si no fuese porque realmente en su mundo no constituía un insulto, diría que la mujer en cuestión era una verdadera "bruja" con todas las de la ley. Era un hecho, prefería encontrarse de frente con un Dementor que con su profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Dolores Umbrigde era detestable. Menos mal que existía Draco y su obsesión por aprender cualquier hechizo tenebroso que llegase a sus manos y de paso enseñarlo a su circulo de amigos, porque si no, mas de un padre mortifago estaría completamente decepcionado, porque sus hijos no estaban aprendiendo absolutamente nada de Defensa o de Artes Oscuras, lo único que hacían era copiar en clases como unos imbeciles, de pronto, estaban de vuelta en el parvulario.

Draco había demostrado tener un talento inusual para eso, era un mago tenebroso en potencia, por supuesto, esa era la opinión de Lucius Malfoy (¡Que padre no exagera en relación a su hijo!) En realidad no era que fuese el próximo Señor Oscuro o algo así, pero si…ciertamente…………el chico lograba asustarlos de vez en cuando. Nott era muy hábil también pero……………………Draco tenia un noseque en su personalidad que lo hacia muy superior en esa clase de hechizos, mejor que cualquiera, quizás hasta del mismo Potter, aunque en todo lo demás fuese un mago común y corriente. Zabinni volteo y lo vio caminando en la retaguardia, observando todo el bosque con interés, y tomando disimuladamente algunas ramitas y hojas para guardárselas en el bolsillo de su túnica. Con su figura larguirucha y delgada, la cabeza coronada de un cabello rubio sorprendentemente claro, impecablemente vestido y con una expresión de molestia permanente en la cara, Draco caminaba lo mas retirado posible del grupo. Zabinni no se engañaba, seguramente lo que estaba haciendo era recoger ingredientes para alguna poción, sin duda una prohibida. Otra cosa que caracteriza a Draco Malfoy, era el mejor de todos en pociones, excepto……………..por Granger.

Entonces todo el grupo llego a un claro del bosque y Hagrid saco de una bolsa unos pedazos de carne chorreando sangre, los dejo sobre la hierba y les indico que retrocedieran. Así lo hicieron y Nott aprovecho para situarse del lado de Hermione, quien miraba a todos lados intentando ver el o los animales que les enseñaría Hagrid.

-Esperen un rato………..la sangre los atrae- dijo Hagrid. Los ojos de los chicos escudriñaban entre los árboles y los matorrales para intentar divisar algo, pero no veían absolutamente nada. La inquietud se apodero de los jóvenes y poco a poco las conversaciones y los murmullos se fueron apagando hasta que………….el silencio domino todo el lugar

-No serán vampiros………o ¿si?- dijo Seamus Finnigan y todo el mundo lo taladro con la mirada. Ya suficiente asustados estaban como para escuchar tamaña idiotez, aunque conociendo a Hagrid, cualquier cosa podía suceder. La mayoría desenvaino sus varitas dispuesto a atacar a la primera cosa que se viniera hacia ellos.

Entonces todos vieron desaparecer estupefactos los pedazos de carne. Pansy y Millicent dieron un gritito, haciendo que Ron se tapase los oídos, Parvati se abrazo con Lavender Brown y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, escucho a Nott hablando a su lado, en voz baja casi como para si mismo.

-Genial, sabía que algo así pasaría.

-Alguien los puede ver- dijo Hagrid mirando con atención a la clase. Harry carraspeo y levanto la mano, por primera vez en la vida tomaba la iniciativa, la curiosidad lo había vencido. Neville tosio nervioso pero no levanto la mano, no le gustaba que su vida familiar saliese a flote, habia visto los Threstals desde su primer año, sabia el motivo por los cuales podia verlos, pero no le agradaba para nada recordar el porque. Theo miro a todo lados, se dio cuenta que no había mas gente y levanto la suya también. Hermione los miro a ambos alternativamente y por primera vez en su vida no tuvo nada que decir al respecto.

-Oh, ya me imagine que tú los verías Harry- dijo Hagrid en tono conciliador, miro a Nott con atención y no dijo absolutamente nada, si las causas por las cuales Harry podía ver Threstals eran algo tristes, en el caso de Nott eran decididamente macabras. El escándalo de ese episodio había sido tal, que hasta Hagrid en su aislamiento en el Bosque Prohibido, se había enterado. Claro, cuando se trataba de un Nott, todos sabían que la historia no iba a ser agradable, sin embargo, Hagrid jamás había escuchado algo así, eso había sido decididamente siniestro. Theo miraba a esos animales que parecían caballos alados con una piel corazea que se pegaba a su esqueleto, sus ojos blancos lo observaban fijamente. En su cabeza, un recuerdo doloroso acudía una y otra vez, por pedazos, algo que nunca en su vida había podido armar correctamente, algo le decía que su padre le había modificado sus recuerdos cuando era muy pequeño, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Tan terrible había sido? ¿Qué era lo que su padre no quería que recordara? ¿Es que había algo peor que tu padre asesine por accidente a tu madre, en defensa propia?

-Si – dijo Harry apenado, lo bueno del asunto era que al parecer no era el único que los veía y gracias al cielo que era así, ser el anormal del colegio lo estaba cansando- Los vi al llegar este año, conduciendo los carruajes……….pero no sabia lo que eran……….hay una chica de cuarto que también los vio ese día……..Pero no se porque algunas personas pueden verlos y otros no.

-Porque son Threstals- entonces Hermione hablo, lo había pensado mucho y después de vagar por su enciclopédica mente, había dado como siempre con la respuesta correcta- solo los ven las personas que han presenciado la muerte- de pronto callo y trago grueso. Harry había visto morir a Cedric Diggory……..pero ¿Qué había con Theo? ¿A quien había visto morir? Un sentimiento de tristeza nació dentro de ella, realmente era insólito todas las cosas que Theo conocía de su vida y que ella no hubiese insistido en saber algo de la suya.

Se sentía un poco dolida o era quizás que estaba molesta por no ser la depositaria de la confianza de él. Conocía todo acerca de sus amigos, Ron, Harry y Ginny, pero no sabia absolutamente nada de su otro amigo, Theodore. No entendía como una persona podía ser tan alegre, gamberro y reservado al mismo tiempo. Miro a su lado y se percato de que Theo estaba mas callado que nunca y que su mirada no se apartaba del lugar en el claro donde se suponían que estaban los animales. Hermione le dio un apretón de mano fugaz y él le correspondió. Se soltaron las manos antes de que alguien se percatase del contacto y Hermione sintió como le seguía hormigueando después de tocar la piel de Nott

-Diez puntos a Gryffindor- exclamó contento Hagrid- pues Hermione tiene razón, solo pueden ser vistos por los que han presenciado la muerte. Para la próxima clase preguntare sobre los hábitos de apareamiento de los Threstals- solo se oyeron algunas risitas por lo bajo, Hagrid de lo mas inocentón trato de animarles- Les aseguro que es de lo mas interesante, ya verán.

-Cualquier apareamiento es interesante- comento Crabbe, quien casi nunca hablaba, pero cuando lo hacia, era tan tajante como Lunatica Lovegood para decir la verdad desnuda e incomoda. Vincent Crabbe no tenia pelos en la lengua, así de simple. Las carcajadas de los Slytherin´s estallaron.

-Claro que si, aunque debe ser aterrador ver como lo intentan los de tu especie Vincent – respondió Zabbinni y esta vez algunos Gryffindor´s acompañaron las risas. Ron estaba con la cara roja intentando contenerse, jamás se reiría de una broma de Zabinni pero le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Harry y Hermione se lanzaron una mirada de estupor. Theo giro la cabeza y sonrió descaradamente, saliendo de pronto en ese extraño sopor en el que se había inmerso al ver a esos animales, se acerco a Zabinni y le choco las manos, ese chiste había que celebrarlo. Vincent Crabbe se mostró imperturbable, como buen Slytherin, no perdía los estribos por cualquier burla y menos viniendo del idiota de Zabinni.

Draco siguió mirando como desaparecía la carne. En realidad había pensado que la clase seria con algún animal más útil a sus propósitos, pero no había sido así, tendría que seguir buscando por otro lado. Aunque la pezuña de Thresthals era un ingrediente muy apreciado para el filtro de muertos en vida. Últimamente estaba obsesionado con el tema de la muerte, una de las tantas fijaciones que tenia……..la otra estaba de pie en la primera fila al lado de Theo Nott tomándole la mano por un instante pensando que nadie la había visto. En realidad de seguro nadie la había visto, pero en el caso de él, podía reconocer en ella hasta los diferentes tonos de su ondulado cabello castaño o las pequeñas e insignificantes pecas que tenia sobre la nariz., estaba pendiente de todas y cada una de sus cosas, a un punto que hasta a él mismo se le hacia insoportable. La molestia de nuevo lo inundo y cuando la clase termino fue el primero en enfilar hacia el castillo. Tenia que buscar algo de distracción y esta tenía nombre y apellido asiático.

0o0

Septiembre 1984

Un hombre se acercaba a la verja de una casa en el distrito del viejo Bristol, a la parte mas alejada del mar, sin embargo el olor salobre del puerto impregnaba el ambiente. El hombre se acercaba cojeando, tenia ya algunos años con su pierna postiza, pero le estaba costando un poco acostumbrarse a ella, por lo menos todavía le quedaba la otra, conocía gente que durante la guerra había perdido algo mas allá que la mitad de la cara, un ojo y una pierna, cosas tales como la cordura, así que a pesar de todo estaba agradecido. Miro de nuevo la casa y otra vez se dijo a si mismo que era por edificios como esos, que los muggles creían en las casas embrujadas, el aire opresivo y maldito de la casa llegaba hasta él. La construcción databa de la era victoriana, tenia tres pisos y una buhardilla, los techos estaban cubiertos de tejas oscuras y las paredes de piedra, en este caso granito, también eran de un color oscuro, se levantaba solitaria en una pequeña colina, el jardín lucia descuidado y lleno de maleza, un columpio oxidado se balanceaba vació al compás del viento y cientos de cuervos revoloteaban al rededor, por lo que había escuchado en el Ministerio, habían llegado esa misma mañana y no había manera de espantarlos. Moody vio el nombre de la casa en la verja de hierro, _Notthjem_ y una fecha, 1889. Era extraño que el departamento de Aurores se ocupase de cosas como estas……….en realidad habían otros departamentos que podían ocuparse perfectamente de un asesinato producto de una riña familiar………..pero era el apellido de los involucrados lo que lo había llevado hasta allí. El rumor desde ese mañana era que "Los Nott´s atacaban de nuevo". Si había una familia que estaba maldita en el sentido mas literal y real de la palabra, esos sin duda serian los Nott´s.

-Hola Alastor- dijo Kingsley, uno de los novatos que trabajaban con él ese año, quizás el mejor de toda la camada. El otro, Dawlish, era un verdadero imbecil.

-Dime Kingsley- dijo Alastor mirándolo fijamente con su ojo mágico- como están las cosas allá dentro.

-Puedo asegurarte que nunca en mi vida había visto algo así- dijo Kingsley cerrando la verja de hierro detrás de él, Moody se sobresalto al escuchar el sonido metálico de las bisagras de esta cerrándose, se volteo para mirar a su aprendiz y pudo notar que la oscura facies del joven estaba bastante descompuesta- y tampoco quiero volver a verlo.

Alastor Moody camino por un sendero tapizado de piedras que lo llevo hasta la entrada de la casa. Allí sentado sobre la escalerilla, cubierto completamente de sangre y tejidos, estaba un hombre de barba castaña, alto y con unos impresionantes ojos azules que miraban vacíos todo a su alrededor, abrazaba temblando a un niño de aproximadamente cinco años, que sin duda era su hijo por el parecido físico entre ambos, este se aferraba fuertemente al hombre y mantenía los ojos cerrados. El cabello del chico era largo y estaba completamente cubierto de sangre así como todo su cuerpo, su padre lo consolaba en voz baja y le hablaba en una lengua extraña, parecida a algún idioma del norte, quizás noruego según lo que pudo medio entender Moody, se balanceaba con el niño y una sanadora de San Mungo insistía en quitárselo de las manos pero él se negaba y la amenazaba con la varita. Enseguida reconoció la identidad de la sanadora, era una vieja amiga suya.

-Mi hijo no, no- gritaba Theodore Nott como un desquiciado, dejando momentáneamente la varita sobre el piso- Esa maldita mujer, escupiré todos los días sobres sus huesos. A mi hijo no…………………..no- luego miraba al niño que lloraba ante los gritos de su padre, el Sr. Nott entonces ablandaba su mirada- Mi Theo, no llores………………mi _liten gutt_………padre esta aquí, nunca te abandonare…….nunca te hara daño………..- para luego empezar a gritar de nuevo- Maldita seas Maud Nott……………………maldito sea el día en que te conocí, engendra del demonio…………Maud……….me escuchas…………….Maud_…..!PLAGSOM! ¡PLAGSOM! _ Vete de mi casa.

-¿Que diablos paso aquí?- le pregunto Alastor a la Sanadora. No conocía mucho a Theodore Nott, siempre había sido un sujeto extraño, un ermitaño que solo vivía para el trabajo, un Ebenezer Scrooge cualquiera. Había estado unos años por debajo de él en Hogwarts y según lo que recordaba era un niño callado y todos los Slytherin´s le tenían algo de miedo, como no, eran un Nott, todos pensaban que estaba embrujado y demente como el resto de su familia. Y ahora ese sujeto abrazaba enloquecido a su hijo en un ataque de pánico.

-Alastor, es bueno verte, me agrada que ya estés mejor- comento la sanadora con sorpresa- Bueno, el Sr. Nott lleva gritando así mas de 24 horas, lo encontraron aquí sentado ayer con el niño y ninguno de los dos se ha movido- dijo la Sanadora Pomfrey quien se iba a jubilar pronto de San Mungo y al parecer sus últimos años de oficio habían estado bastante movidos entre la guerra con Voldemort y la caza de los últimos mortifagos, menos mal que le habían dado una plaza en Hogwarts para vivir con tranquilidad sus últimos años- lo único coherente que hemos podido escuchar de su boca es que mato a su esposa defendiendo a su hijo. Enseguida atamos cabos y bueno, he de decirte que nosotros en San Mungo, esperábamos que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería, su pasividad no iba a durar mucho tiempo, ella………la Sra. Nott……afirmaba desde hacia un año estar poseída por un demonio, la habíamos tenido de paciente en el hospital muchas veces pero no respondía a los tratamientos. Los brotes psicóticos eran mas frecuentes cada vez, incluso uno que otro sanador afirmaba haberla escuchado hablando con un hombre en la habitación de aislamiento de San Mungo. Hay mucha gente que en realidad piensa que Maud Nott estaba poseída por el demonio, pero la verdad de todo es científica, su enfermedad era algo hereditario y degenerativo, producto de la endogamia en esa familia. Pero aquí entre nosotros Alastor, poseída o Nott, esa mujer era escalofriante.

-¿Cómo es eso Poppy?- le dijo Alastor a la Sanadora y ella inmediatamente enrojeció al escuchar el apodo cariñoso. Habían sido novios durante años, hasta que Alastor había ido a la academia de Aurores y ella a la de Medimagia y se alejaron. Alastor se había casado con una tal Holly y bueno al parecer había enviudado recientemente. Luego de un rato, donde ella recobro la compostura, reanudaron la conversación lejos de ese hombre y el niño que quedaron vigilados por tres aurores- Nunca había escuchado nada parecido, sígueme contando, ¿Quién era esa mujer?

- Maud Nott era la prima del Sr. Nott, al parecer un buen día se conocieron y ya sabes como son las cosas en esas familias, se trataron dos semanas y a la siguiente ya estaban casados. Alguna vez había sido hermosa, pero en los últimos tiempos tenía siempre el cabello rubio todo enredado y sucio lleno de ramitas y llegaba al Hospital con las túnicas hechas un desastre, no se aseaba nunca y nada coherente salía de su boca, pero era totalmente inofensiva, jamás atacaba a nadie. El porque enloqueció, eso no puedo decírtelo con exactitud, pero no era una loca peligrosa, aunque sus ojos Alastor, en esos ojos parecía que vivía el Diablo- Alastor levanto una ceja como muestra de escepticismo, los magos no creían en esas cosas y de pronto recordó que Poppy era hija de muggles y había sido criada en una doctrina religiosa algo arcaica, muy común entre los irlandeses- a eso me refiero con escalofriante, cuando ella te miraba, sentías como que si algo quisiese penetrarte, estrujarte y apoderarse de ti. Dios, estoy hablando como si fuese una ignorante supersticiosa, perdóname Alastor. En fin.. El Sr. Nott tampoco tenia buen aspecto cuando lo conocimos, era muy callado, siempre estaba ojeroso y nervioso, no le gustaba para nada llevar a su esposa a San Mungo, después de varias consultas, simplemente dejo de ir. Al niño solo lo he visto hoy, se llama Theodore como el padre, luce sano……….pero esta terriblemente asustado. No debió ser fácil tener a la madre enferma. Sin embargo nunca hubo antecedentes de que maltratase a su hijo, al parecer, de hecho era muy cariñosa y atenta con él. Que sepamos el Sr. Nott nunca necesito de ayuda para la crianza del chico, la madre al parecer recuperaba algo de su personalidad cuidando a su hijo. Ella lo quería mucho, siempre nos hablaba con cariño de él. Por eso estamos tan consternados por lo que ha sucedido hoy- la Sanadora Pomfrey dejo escapar un pequeño gemido y con un pañuelo se limpio las lagrima que salían incontenibles por sus ojos- nos imaginábamos que eventualmente se pondría violenta, pero nunca pensamos que terminaría así, de esa manera. Es terrible y el niño lo vio todo. Oh por Merlín, que triste.

-¿Por qué Nott defendió el niño de su madre?- pregunto Alastor interesado en la historia.

-Al parecer, Nott al regresar de su trabajo, encontró al niño amarrado en la mesa de la cocina a punto de ser degollado por la madre, quien afirmaba una y otra vez, que el demonio que la atacaba vivía y provenía del chico. Por supuesto te imaginaras la reacción de Nott.

-¿Cómo la mato?- pregunto Alastor Moody.

-No lo sabemos y por eso te han llamado. Si quieres entramos y lo veras por ti mismo- dijo la Sanadora Pomfrey. Cuando entraron en la casa se percataron de que esta parecía un laberinto, miles de objetos, mesas, muebles todo en el mas completo desorden y caos. Al parecer muchas cosas tenían años que no se movían de lugar y había pilas de libros por donde quiera que se mirase. Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, Moody observo como esta estaba cubierta de sangre y el piso lleno de pedazos de carne y órganos, hizo un intento de entrar a la cocina y se detuvo en el acto, solo vio montoncitos de carne, hueso y ropa agrupados aquí y allá, pero algo reconocible como una persona no lo había, de resto manchones de sangre sobre las paredes y los muebles, pero ni rastro de Maud Nott.

-¡Demonios!- mascullo Alastor Moody con desagrado- tengo más de 30 años de Auror y es la segunda vez que veo algo así.

-Ninguno de nosotros sabe explicarlo- dijo la Sanadora Pomfrey- hemos intentando el _Pior Incantatum_ en la varita del Sr. Nott y la de la Sra. Nott, pero no hay señales del Avada, solo de _cruciatus _y otras maldiciones menores.

-Esto no lo hizo un hechizo de un mago común- comento Alastor observando la macabra escena, se quedo frente a la puerta ya que temía pisar algún resto humano – y si no es porque Voldemort ya desapareció, me atrevería a aseverar que algo así solo lo pudo haber hecho él.¿Estas seguro de la culpabilidad de Nott? Algo me dice de que no fue él, te contare una cosa, la primera vez que presencie algo así fue en 1960 en un viaje a Norteamerica, a un lugar llamado Tennesse, mi compañero quedo reducido a la nada una noche y puedo asegurarte de que estaba en su cuarto completamente solo. No hubo rastros mágicos tal y como ahora. La gente del lugar me comento de un espíritu de una tal Betsy Bell, conocida en ese pueblo como la Bruja de Bell, mataba de esa manera, pero ya sabes todas las tonterías que piensan los muggles de nosotros. Al final resulto que el espíritu había matado a mi amigo, los americanos son algo simplistas con las investigaciones ¿Están seguros que fue Nott? Me parece que esta hecho una piltrafa humana.

-Si- contesto Kingsley, quien iba llegando con un pergamino enrollado- Loco y todo ha firmado su confesión. Lo arrestaremos. Es el hijo del viejo Casper Nott, tú sabes quien era el personaje Moody, fue de los más fervientes colaboradores de Grindelwald y luego de Voldemort, un mortifago. El hijo sin duda tiene la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo.

-Hum, no podemos llevárnoslo. Al parecer fue en defensa propia y para proteger a un menor, ya sabes que eso lo exime de la prisión y del juicio. No podemos ponerle una mano encima, aunque lleve la marca, nunca recibimos una acusación directa hacia Theodore Nott en todos los años de la guerra, nada nos condujo nunca hacia él, ningún indicio, esta limpio. Además puede alegar que fue obligado a recibir la marca y que luego se negó a participar tal como lo hizo Malfoy. Sin embargo, no hay que descartar totalmente la posibilidad, ¿El niño ha corroborado la historia del padre?

-Palabra por palabra, aunque te imaginaras que el interrogatorio fue algo difícil, Nott no nos deja acercarnos a menos de un metro del pequeño- dijo Kingsley- Pero me dio la impresión de que sus recuerdos fueron modificados.

-Algo muy difícil de probar- confirmo Alastor- entonces mi buen amigo Kingsley, no hay nada que hacer, redactaremos un informe y por esta vez, si es verdad que Nott mato a su esposa por defender a su hijo, no puedo estar mas de acuerdo con él. Manda a alguien que recoja este desastre y le den sepultura a la pobre mujer. Y por Merlín, que alguien le quite el niño a ese hombre de las manos. El pobre chico se va a traumatizar.

-Así se hará.

Cuando Alastor se alejaba de la casa, de reojo miro hacia un lado y vio una sombra al pie de un árbol, no estaba muy clara y a la luz del sol no podía ver exactamente que era, de pronto una voz profunda le dijo fuerte y claro dentro de su cabeza: "_Sal de aquí y no vuelvas mas" "Si lo haces………te matare.....ellos son mios"_. Alastor Moody sacudió su cabeza y miro hacia todos lados, tenia que dejar de ser tan paranoico, sino el que se volvería loco seria él. Antes de salir por la puerta de entrada, volvió a escuchar los gritos lastimeros de Theodore Nott.

-¿Por qué Maud? ¿Por qué? Vuelve Maud, vuelve.

0o0

Hermione iba caminado por el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras con una pila de libros encima de ella. Harry llevaba la otra pila y seguía maldiciendo una y otra vez la obsesión de su amiga de no tener un solo libro de texto para pociones sino quince. Por supuesto la locura de los TIMO´s se había apoderado de todas las estrellas escolares de Hogwarts, Ernie McMillan no salía de la biblioteca y Susan Bones literalmente se estaba comiendo los dedos de angustia en cada clase, de pronto todo el mundo tenia un ataque de ansiedad, menos mal que las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. El hecho de que tuviesen esa tarde pociones con los Sly´s no era gran consuelo, era mejor vérselas con un montón de Huffelpuff´s nerviosos, que con una partida de idotas.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, veía grupitos que estallaban en carcajadas cuando miraban a Hermione y luego empezaban a cuchichear, unos alumnos de cuarto de Slytherin les cerraron el paso.

-Granger, como te va, me imagino que bien, me dijeron que estabas confraternizando con un Slytherin, ¿Quien lo diría?- dijo Anna Spencer, una slytherin pequeñita y rubia, escupiendo veneno por su rosada boquita- por supuesto, al parecer nadie te ha dicho que no permitimos a gente como tú en nuestro circulo social. Así que tendrás que conformarte con Potty y con Weazel. Theo es demasiado para ti.

Hermione miro a la chica desdeñosamente y siguió su camino. Harry hizo caso omiso del insulto, no le iba a prestar atención a las provocaciones de una niña, pero observo que casi todo el mundo llevaba pegado en el uniforme unos botones verdes que cambiaban de pronto y mostraban la frase "ELLA ES MIA" y luego alternativamente las caras de Theo Nott y Hermione Granger. Se detuvo de súbito y dejo caer los libros. Hermione sintió el ruido y se volteo para ver que había sucedido. Harry se aclaro la garganta y le pregunto:

-Hems ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que estabas saliendo con Nott? No me cae bien y lo sabes………pero ……..caray ………..soy tu amigo- dijo Harry con molestia.

-No hables tonterías Harry, Theo y yo solo somos……….- de pronto Hermione vio los botones y la palabra se desinflo en su labios-………amigos.

-Entonces creo que deberías hablar seriamente con ese imbecil. Porque al parecer él tiene otro concepto de tu "amistad"- comento Harry por lo bajo, mientras todo el mundo alrededor seguía riéndose. Hermione se enrojeció como la grana, dejo caer los libros y entonces esgrimo su varita. Estaba furiosa, jamás en la vida se había sentido tan humillada. Levanto su mirada y antes de que Harry pudiese cogerla de un brazo, ya iba con la varita levantada y los ojos echando chispas caminando rápidamente en medio del pasillo, ante la vista atónita de todos los estudiantes que estaban allí reunidos.

-Theo Nott…………..te juro que voy a matarte- dijo por lo bajo Hermione.

Theo al verla venir hacia él exhibió una sonrisa que se detuvo a medio camino, cuando vio la expresión de la chica que abiertamente lo estaba apuntando con una varita y luego miro de reojo los botones con la frase "ELLA ES MIA" en verde fosforescente, trago grueso.

-¡DIABLOS!- fue lo único que atino a decir.

_0o0_

_DEJEN REVIEWS_

Hola, un capitulo divertido para seguir con la historia, palabras en noruego: _Notthjem_ significa Hogar de los Nott, _liten gutt_ es pequeño niño o niñito y _Plagsom_ es maldito. He planteado la historia como que los Nott son noruegos, estas palabras las saque de un diccionario, no crean que se hablar noruego ni por asomo. Theo y Hermione nacieron en 1979 y son un año mayores que el resto de los chicos de su curso. En el caso de Hermione es canon, así como el hecho de que Nott puede ver a los Threstals porque vio morir a su madre al igual que Luna. La parte media del capitulo fue un intento mio para escribir terror y suspenso………….no me maten, espero que les haya gustado.


	9. ¿Amor verdadero?

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola de nuevo actualizo y esta ves si me tomare un descanso. No se lo que me pasa pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esta historia. Como es un fic experimental, bueno decidí alejarme un poco de la idea original y contar las dos historias, es decir Theo con Hermione y Draco con Hermione, en paralelo, claro que habrán algunos spoilers por ahí, pero prometo que el misterio continuara. Corregí el capitulo anterior gracias a Abril, quien me llamo la atención sobre un detalle de Sirius. Gracias Abril y gracias a todos los que leen. Aquí los dejo y bueno advertidas……………je je jeje esto se va a poner intenso.

Capitulo 9 ¿Amor verdadero?

-¡Diablos!- fue lo único que atino a decir Theo mientras Hermione esgrimía la varita con fuerza y conjuraba un maleficio. Por un momento pensó que lo había impactado, cuando un resplandor hizo que el hechizo fuese desviado.

A su lado, con su actitud soberbia e imperturbable y mirando directamente a los ojos de Hermione Granger quien no pudo evitar un estremecimiento ante el ímpetu de esa mirada, estaba Draco Malfoy quien estaba con la varita alzada conjurando un hechizo escudo para proteger a Theo. Hermione entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había atacado a Theodore, inmersa en un ataque de furia, su cara se descompuso y se mordió el labio para no llorar.

-Veo que esta zorra intento atacarte- las palabras de Draco eran duras y cortantes, luego miro a Theo- Theo eres muy malo escogiendo a tus amigos. ¿Quién lo diría? No se supone que "Ella es tuya", al parecer Granger no esta conforme con el arreglo- Harry se adelanto y apunto a Draco, este lo apunto también, el resto decidió quedarse como meros espectadores sin intervenir.

Theodore solo contemplaba a Hermione, quería explicarle todo, ofrecerle si era posible una disculpa, pero de alguna forma se sentía decepcionado de que ella hubiese intentado atacarlo. Si verdaderamente eran amigos………….pues los amigos se escuchan. Cerró los puños, su rostro se crispo en molestia.

Hermione aguantaba estoica la mirada de decepción de Theodore, se había comportado como una estupida, antes de atacarlo debió permitirle una oportunidad para explicarse. Pero solo el hecho de ser la comidilla del colegio le alteraba los nervios y ver la cara de satisfacción de Draco Malfoy mirándola por encima del hombro simplemente le revolvía la bilis.

-Theo……….yo……..caramba………. discúlpame- dijo Hermione, espero la respuesta unos segundos. Theo la taladraba con su mirada y ella cada vez se sentía más impotente. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que actuar tan impulsivamente? ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto por esa simple burla? La respuesta llego simple a su cabeza, era porque ella en el fondo de su alma quería que todo fuese verdad y que Theo no se estuviese burlando de esa posibilidad. Pero ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Él le había demostrado de muchas maneras su amistad…….de alguna forma intentaba protegerla y animarla………….Theo era como su conciencia, esa que le hablaba ofreciéndole una perspectiva diferente de todo los asuntos. Era el chico de cabello castaño e impresionante estatura, que lograba dejarla sin aire de lo atractivo que era……..un joven que teniendo la oportunidad de mangonearse a medio colegio, solamente utilizando su labia y su simpatía, prefería pasar horas solitarias con ella, solo hablando, sin jamás faltarle el respeto, disfrutando solo de su compañía. Y ella en un arrebato de coraje, sintiéndose ofendida…………..simplemente lo había tirado todo por la borda.

-No tienes que disculparte Hermione- exclamo Harry quien se coloco a su lado- Todos estos son unas idiotas y la broma…………….fue de muy mal gusto. Vamonos, no vale la pena seguir aquí- Harry la tomo del codo y la obligo a irse con él

-Esto es para que te des cuenta Theodore, que nadie fuera de tu casa va a ser tu amigo y menos esa sangre sucia- dijo Draco venenoso y punzante mientras los dos chicos se alejaban en dirección contraria a las mazmorras, nadie nunca sabría la furia incontrolable que tenia en ese momento, ver todos esos botones con esa estupida frase ELLA ES MIA, hacia que el aire que respiraba se convirtiera en fuego dentro de su pecho, quería estrangular al culpable, le molestaba demasiado verlos juntos. No sabia porque o quizás en el fondo de su alma si sabia que era lo que le molestaba. Pero no, tendría que expulsar, acabar, pisotear ese pequeño sentimiento que se había apoderado de él desde que se puso a analizar con seriedad que diablos le sucedía con la sangre sucia. La odiaba por provocar eso en él, la detestaba porque sin querer, le había dado justo en el punto flaco. Pero eso ella nunca lo sabría, jamás le daría la satisfacción de enterarse. Y en el ínterin, haría todo lo posible por cambiarlo, transmutarlo. Él era Draco Malfoy, lo podía hacer, su mente podía racionalizarlo hasta desintegrarlo. Además había muchas chicas en el mundo para desahogarse. Solo que ella lo pagaría, con sangre, por atreverse a hacer nacer en él cosas que no tienen nombre y sobre todo…………. Que no tienen ningún futuro.

Theo entonces tomo una decisión, ella era importante para él, quizás no había querido escuchar su explicación y eso le dolía, que sacase conclusiones apresuradas de algunas cosas con respecto a él, pero le daría otra oportunidad a su relación, ya que ella al parecer era la única persona que se daba cuenta de sus estados de animo y que le importaban, como le demostró con ese pequeño apretón de manos en la clase de los Threstals, que fue su manera de ofrecerle su solidaridad. Si ella no podía perdonarle su bocota, él si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con su impetuosidad y su cabezonería. Además gracias a los defectos de ambos, eran que se atraían, sino no serian Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott, empujo a Draco a un lado, apartándolo de su camino, corrió unos metros, se detuvo y entonces la llamo:

-Hermione.

Ella simplemente se zafo del agarre de Harry y salio corriendo, Harry se quedo parado y solo vio al chico corriendo detrás de su amiga. Ron venia hacia él en dirección contraria y después de ver a los otros dos chicos saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de allí, pregunto:

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Ron se pasaba una mano por la cabeza- No se supone que tenemos Pociones, ¿porque Hermione y Nott están corriendo?. Estallo alguna poción o murió finalmente Snape.

-No bromees- exclamo Harry- Ron te tengo muy malas noticias. Entre tú y yo, creo que Hermione se enredo con Theo Nott. Esta algo así como encandilada con él y parece que es mutuo

-Por Merlín Harry- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Y hasta ahora es que te das cuenta? En serio que tú vives en un universo paralelo. Y no lo se porque sea la comidilla del colegio, sino porque se miran tanto que ya me dan ganas de vomitar………….en fin……….nada puede hacerse. No me gusta y a ti tampoco, nada bueno saldrá te lo aseguro, pero estaremos atentos.

-Si- dijo Harry todavía con la mirada perdida- esto de las relaciones es un poco complicado.

-Si te refieres a Cho Chang- comento Ron a la ligera- pues te digo que esta colada por ti. Pero espero que tengas bastantes pañuelos, por lo que me dicen lo único que hace es llorar por las esquinas.

En medio de un pasillo solitario en el primer piso, Theo logro alcanzarla, la sujeto de un brazo y la giro, ella le desvío la mirada.

-Hermione- la chica se negaba en redondo a mirarlo. Theo miro alrededor y viendo que estaba solo, le tomo con ambas manos la cara para obligarlo a verlo-¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? Intentaste hechizarme con un montón de gente mirándote, te han podido expulsar.

-Estaba furiosa- grito Hermione y así mismo apartando las manos de Nott sobre su rostro- Como se te ocurre hacerme una broma así. Eres un insensible………..idiota….estupido……….engreído……serpiente rastrera.

-Bien, bien, páralo- dijo Nott levantando una mano para que callase- ya entendí el punto. Te aclaro no fue mi idea. Yo nunca me burlaría de ti o por lo menos no lo haría públicamente- Hermione bufo y se cruzo de brazos, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Es un gran consuelo que me digas que no te burlaras de mi públicamente- dijo después de un rato con sarcasmo. Luego se paro en seco y lo miro, Theo estaba apoyado en una pared y la miraba serio- ¿Por qué diablos no te defendiste?

-No quería dañarte- dijo en voz baja, y luego le ofreció la mirada mas arrebatadora de la que era capaz- eres muy importante para mí.

Hermione lucho en ese momento con toda su alma para no ruborizarse y lo logro a duras penas.

-¿Tu dijiste alguna vez ELLA ES MIA?- Hermione coloco ambas manos sobre sus caderas y Theo empezó a sudar frío.

-Mira………….este……………te podrá sonar raro…………..pero……………tú eres mi amiga………..y bueno………….en realidad soy algo posesivo con mis "verdaderos amigos" y la gente que aprecio. Yo dije esas palabras pero solo fue a manera de chiste y se las dije a Draco para que te dejase tranquila, pero al parecer todos se lo tomaron en serio……………..además TU NO ERES MIA, sino que al parecer YO SOY TUYO.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro, no sabía que rayos se proponía Theodore, pero esa confesión la había desubicado totalmente.

-¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?- pregunto bastante alterada

-SOY TUYO- dijo Theodore haciéndole una reverencia pomposa que le saco una sonrisa de los labios para consternación de Hermione- para resarcir todo el daño, me ofrezco como elfo domestico todo el día- Hermione meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando……… Nott estaba completamente chiflado………- Eso es para que no digan que los Sly´s no somos atentos, claro con un poco de mala sangre incluida en el servicio- Hermione se adelantó hasta enfrentarlo y le dijo en voz baja.

-Si sigues hablando y diciendo cosas como "Hermione Granger es mía" "Yo soy tuyo" o "mala sangre Slytherin" te aseguro que te mataran en cuanto llegues a tu sala común- dijo ella- y por Dios Theo, como fuiste capaz de decir tamaña idiotez.

-Yo soy idiota y tú eres una desconfiada- bufo él- somos la pareja ideal- ¿Acaso crees que estoy jugando contigo? No es así Hermione Granger, me apellido Nott, no Malfoy ni tampoco Zabinni, yo no juego con las chicas

-¿Por qué haces eso?- dijo ella de pronto, Nott la miro interrogativamente.

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto de vuelta él.

-Coquetear conmigo, decirme cosas- dijo Hermione clavando su mirada en él, Theo se acerco.

-¿Si te digo la verdad prometes no enfadarte?- dijo él y Hermione asintió- digamos que me gustas…………así de simple………..me gustas mucho. Pero eres mi amiga y eso para mi es mas importante.

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo ella tratando de evitar que la respiración se le acelerase, estaba muy cerca de ella y el calor de su cuerpo llegaba directamente al suyo.

-¿Yo te gusto?- pregunto Nott con una expresión seria en su mirada.

-Un poco…………..un poquito……..solo un poquito………..cuando no eres tan Theo- dijo ella tartamudeando, Theo le sonrío, la abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se aparto un poco azorada. Theo era demasiado extraño y a veces demasiado dulce.

-¿Puedo ser tu elfo domestico?- pregunto Nott, tomándole la mano y caminando hasta la puerta de entrada del colegio. Hermione se sentía arrastrada por él. Era impetuoso, varonil y un poco descocado, pero no le gustaba un poquito………le gustaba bastante y eso era algo problemático……..puesto que quería conservar su amistad.

-Bueno, digamos que yo estoy en contra de la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos- comento Hermione- así que por lo pronto, basta que dejes de hacer comentarios para adjudicarte mi propiedad y estaremos en paz. Y bueno………..discúlpame de nuevo, no volveré a intentar hechizarte, lo juro, pero pensé que……..

-Te tomare la palabra Granger- dijo Theo. Era un asunto delicado…………..el de sus propios sentimientos. Difícil elegir entre seguir como amigos o intentarlo como novios. Aunque él creía que ya todo había sido dicho, a veces pasaban cosas que lo ponían a prueba y no siempre las superaba.

-¿Adonde me llevas?- pregunto Hermione.

-A leerte sonetos, todavía tengo ese libro que me regalaste en el bolsillo- contesto él- si tengo suerte, de pronto y te enamoras de mí.

-Tonto- exclamo ella.

0o0

-Y bien muchacho, cuéntame ¿Para donde vas?- Theodore Nott fumaba su pipa frente a la chimenea del salón de su casa.

Theodore recogía con su varita los restos de la cena de Año nuevo, el pavo no le había quedado tan mal ese año, quizás un poco seco pero tenia buen sabor. Cocinar era una de las tantas cosas que aprendió de chico ya que no había mujeres en la casa ni tampoco elfos domésticos, su padre no toleraba ninguna de las dos cosas.

Varias botellas de vino de elfo estaban sobre la mesa medio vacías o medio llenas según el punto de vista de quien lo viese, para Nott estaban medio llenas, para su padre estaban medio vacías. Había tomado bastante vino, pero no estaba ebrio ni de lejos. Se necesitaban toneladas de alcohol para emborrachar a alguien de su constitución física, sin embargo su padre ya tenia la nariz enrojecida. Ese año estaba más lucido, en realidad no sabia si agradecer a las siniestras visitas que toda esa semana había hecho su aparición en Notthjem, porque el Sr. Nott hasta había sonreído. Desfiles de Mortifagos y mas mortifagos, todos llegando con esa expresión de satisfacción que le ponía los pelos de punta a Theo ¿Qué demonios estaban planeando? su padre se encerraba con ellos en la biblioteca y le insonorizaba la habitación para que no espiase. Y esa noche le había confirmado que los mortifagos se estaban reuniendo para iniciar de nuevo la guerra. No lo dijo directamente, pero Theo sabia que seguramente Voldemort había reaparecido, era lo único que le daba lógica al asunto. Y su padre………………….de seguro tenia un as guardado debajo de la manga, algo que haría que la gente temiese mas que nunca su apellido. Theo de nuevo giro su cabeza hacia la silueta del hombre iluminada por las llamas, lucia frágil, enfermo, demente pero la gente que iba a su casa lo trataba con temor. ¿De que era capaz su padre que hacia que todos lo que lo conocían le rindiesen un providencial respeto? Fue hasta la cocina para dejar los platos en el fregadero. Abrió la llave y por un momento vio salir sangre de esta. Dio un salto hacia atrás, parpadeo, miro de nuevo y solo salía agua.

-Maldito Poltergeist, ¿es que acaso los espíritus no hacen nada para año nuevo? _Plogsom_, te invito a bailar, vamos ven, te desafió a que te aparezcas o deja de joder- dijo Theo provocando el espíritu, solo oyó una risa en la lejanía y luego nada- Que lata- se dijo así mismo.

Estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de entidades en su casa, no era la única en el Reino Unido que tenia sus fantasmas domiciliarios. Hermione le había contado que en casa de Ron Weasley vivía un _Goul_. Solo que el suyo ……….o mejor dicho el de su casa………..nunca se dejaba ver, aunque tenia detallitos como colocar de cabeza todos los retratos de la sala, pegar las sillas del comedor en el techo y cosas así. Su padre le decía que no le prestase atención y bueno Theo era demasiado practico para andarse asustando todo el tiempo, simplemente lo ignoraba. Sin embargo más de una noche escuchaba a su padre hablando en noruego con el fantasma, en medio de gritos y reclamos, la voz que contestaba era fría y espectral pero decididamente masculina. Theo no recordaba el suficiente noruego para entender la conversación, simplemente se encogía de hombros y dejaba que su padre se las arreglara con el espíritu, estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su padre y si lo que quería era hablar con un fantasma, que lo hiciese.

-Theooooooo- escucho el grito desde el salón- Ven acá……muchacho del demonio……...tráeme mas vino.

-Diablos, el viejo Nott ataca de nuevo- Theo enseguida fue hacia el salón, recogiendo una copa de vino de elfo en el trayecto- Aquí esta el vino papa. Dime entonces ¿Puedo salir a visitar a algunos amigos del colegio?

-Si vas a Malfoy Manor dile a Lucius que lo espero mañana aquí- comento Thedore Nott padre, tomándose de un trago toda la copa de vino.

-No voy para allá- dijo Theo inseguro de contarle algo a su padre, pero puesto que ese día estaba bastante pacifico lo dijo- Draco y yo estamos un poco alejados.

-Es normal- dijo el Sr. Nott haciendo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto- ese chico es muy competitivo y te ve como un rival. Pero tú hijo, eres muy superior a él, en cualquier sentido. ¿A dónde vas?

-Te dije que a ver unos amigos, en Sheffield, ya sabes cerca de Londres- Theo se acerco a su padre y le dio un beso en la frente, el hombre se aferro por un instante a los brazos de su hijo y luego lo dejo ir. Su Theo era un chico cariñoso, el hijo que todo padre querría tener y él no se lo merecía, estaba seguro de ello, no lo perdonaría jamás después de que destruyese su vida. Pero así era el destino de los Nott, no había escapatoria posible. Entonces su lucidez se perdió por el resto de la noche y empezó a sollozar, Theo le puso una mano en el hombro, para darle algo de apoyo y consuelo, suspiro desanimado, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y había durado ya varias horas, pero de nuevo, como todos los años el viejo sucumbía a la nostalgia del año nuevo, llorando por aquellos que ya no estaban. Theo se sentía incomodo, había vivido toda su vida de luto y todavía no estaba seguro del porque- Padre prométeme que iras directo a la cama, te he escuchado toser, de seguro te has resfriado. Ven te ayudare a subir, no quiero que te rompas el cuello subiendo las escaleras.

-No estoy ebrio- dijo el hombre mientras Theo lo abrazaba- estoy lejos de estar borracho. No conozco a nadie a Sheffield, de seguro es otro mestizo amigo tuyo, Theo nunca te he prohibido nada pero aléjate de esa gente un tiempo y ………..dile a esos amigos tuyos que se cuiden, las cosas se pondrán feas para los muggles. Deberían todos hacer sus maletas e irse del mundo mágico. Suéltame, niño, que no estoy borracho

-No padre, solo estas resfriado- dijo Theo, mientras subían lentamente y con algo de dificultad las escaleras. Theo era un chico de 15 años que ya llegaba a medir 1, 80 mts, pero su padre pasaba el 1,90 con facilidad y era corpulento como un oso.

-Hum, ¿Vas a ver a una chica verdad? yo a tu edad no tenia a nadie- dijo Nott- pero supongo que ahora los tiempos son diferentes ¿Es bonita?

-No voy a ver a ninguna chica- contesto Theo- pero regresare mañana así que no me esperes despierto, si vale- Theo llego a la habitación de su padre, un lugar oscuro y polvoriento, con las cortinas completamente corridas y olor a tabaco impregnando el ambiente, lo tumbo sobre la cama y enseguida el hombre se quedo dormido, Theo le quito las botas y le coloco las piernas en una posición cómoda, le tiro una frazada encima para que no se enfriara. Se sentó en su cama un momento para tomar aire. Su padre era un ser extraño, retorcido y voluble…………………además había sido un mortifago y posiblemente todo las señales indicaban que lo seria de nuevo………pero malo o bueno……….era el único padre que conocía y lo quería.

Hermione caminaba inquieta de un lado a otro en su habitación, se estaba tardando mucho. Vivía en una pequeña casa de dos plantas en un suburbio londinense, de paredes blancas y techos rojos, con un jardín bastante cuidado. Su habitación era pequeña, con unos muebles ridículamente infantiles de mimbre blanco, libros ordenados en estanterías y una computadora en una mesa conectada a la web, ya que su madre insistía en que no perdiera algo de sus costumbres muggles y estuviera al pendiente de los adelantos tecnológicos. Se asomaba esporádicamente a la ventana y de pronto lo vio, escoba en mano, parado en medio del jardín, con la nieve cayéndole sobre la cabeza, mirando atentamente con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. Hermione abrió la ventana y le hizo señas en silencio de que se acercase, Theo se subió a la escoba, voló hasta la ventana y entro a la habitación con un poco de dificultad puesto que la ventana era pequeña. En algunas casas del vecindario todavía estaban celebrando el año nuevo, las luces de las salas estaban encendidas y la música se escuchaba apagada, pero al parecer nadie se había percatado del mago y su escoba. Theo se había vestido como un muggle, tenia pantalones negros, botas de nieve, un abrigo de lana marrón, un gorro y una bufanda. Hermione le quito el gorro y lo ayudo a despojarse del abrigo, pronto quedo solo en camiseta, ella le dio una cobija y lo sentó en un sillón al lado de la cama. Corrió a cerrar con llave la puerta de la habitación y de nuevo se fue hasta su lado.

-Estas helado- dijo ella tocándole una mano y dando un respingo- cuando me enviaste el mensaje esta tarde pensé que estabas demente y lo he confirmado, volaste desde Bristol en escoba con esta tormenta de nieve. Estas completamente loco.

-Sabes que esto acaba de ser como una parodia de la escena del balcón de Romeo y Julieta- le dijo Theo aferrando su mano, de la cual ella se desprendió suavemente- Pero todavía no te oigo decir que renuncias a tu nombre y a tu herencia por mi amor o era yo el que renunciaba en fin, ya no me acuerdo- Hermione le sonrió fugazmente y le acaricio la cabeza, a Theo el cabello le caía completamente sobre la cara ocultándole los ojos, lo cual ofrecía una imagen muy atractiva y salvaje. Desde que se habían reconciliado y porque no decirlo "declarado" después del episodio ELLA ES MIA, de alguna forma estaban muy íntimos, su contacto físico era mas frecuente y mucho mas esperado, se abrazaban mucho y se tomaban de las manos, ella había perdido un poco la timidez y él también, solo que no se decían nada verdaderamente de importancia en cuanto a su relación y tampoco se habían besado.

-Si Theo, según tu, Shakespeare escribió nuestras vidas adelantándose 350 años- dijo ella desatándole la bufanda- pero créeme que no quiero llegar a la parte de Ricardo II. ¿Porque no llamaste al autobús noctámbulo? hace mucho frió.

-Tranquila, que ya entro en calor- exclamo Theo sonriente, ahora su noche en verdad era genial, solo tenia que ver esos ojos castaños taladrándolo molestos y era completamente feliz- es que quería llegar rápido a verte, por eso no tome el autobús. Feliz año nuevo, Reina Hermione.

-Tonto- Hermione se volteo y busco algo en el armario, Theo pudo observar que estaba vestida con pantalón azul marino y una blusa entallada, del mismo color, su cabello estaba trenzado. Ella se devolvió con un abrigo color azul noche en su mano.

-Theo esperaremos a que te seques- dijo ella- no puedo usar hechizos ni tú tampoco fuera del colegio so pena que nos expulsen, a Harry casi le paso eso en el verano. Luego te llevare a un lugar especial. Pero iremos en el auto de mis padres, nada de escobas, esta nevando mucho.

-¿Sabes conducir?- a Theo le brillaron los ojos de expectación, siempre le habían llamado la atención los coches.

-Desde que tenia 12 años, tú sabes en caso de emergencias- dijo ella guiñándole el ojo acercándose a él, se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su cabeza en las rodillas de Theo quien le acaricio los cabellos con ternura- y considero que tu presencia hoy en mi casa califica como emergencia.

-Te extrañe- dijo Theo en voz baja, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de ella - Estaba contando los días para volver a verte.

-Yo también te extrañe- dijo Hermione cerrado los ojos, tenían varios semanas así intercambiando palabras cariñosas y sinceras, pero nada comprometedoras -Pase la Navidad con los chicos, el padre de Ron tuvo un accidente horrible, pero hace dos días que estoy aquí, casi te he llamado con el pensamiento ¿Cómo te fue en tu casa?

-Bien, padre esta un poco mejor- dijo Theo- pero sabes, creo que tienes razón Voldemort volverá y pronto, medio se le escapo que estaba reuniéndose con los mortifagos ¿Como esta tu proyecto extraño con Potter? El tal ejercito ese con el que planean darle un golpe de estado al Ministerio Mágico del Reino Unido.

-Nos hemos reunidos varias veces- contesto Hermione disfrutando su momento de intimidad con su amigo- he utilizado el hechizo proteico para crear un método de comunicarnos y aprendí un hechizo vinculante para hacer un contrato. Quisiera que te nos unieras Theo. Eres el mejor en encantamientos de todo el colegio, serias de gran ayuda. Hemos estado leyendo y los mejores duelos mágicos de la historia no han sido ganados con maldiciones y magia negra sino con encantamientos, Dumblendore vs. Grindelwald es el mejor ejemplo de ello. Tienes potencial.

-Ni hablar Hermione Granger, eso esta fuera de discusión- dijo Theo ceñudo- yo me mantendré neutral. Por mucho que diga y hable, le tengo cariño a mi casa. Sigo siendo un Slytherin con sus defectos incluidos, además creo que a Potter y a Wesley no les gustaría, ni a tus demás amigos tampoco. No estoy de acuerdo que desafíes abiertamente a la loca de Umbrigde con tu ED, pero no abriré la boca jamás, así que creo que con eso es suficiente.

-Theo, si la guerra estalla ¿De que lado te pondrás? Ya me has dicho que sospechas que tu padre es un mortifago- entonces Hermione levanto el rostro y lo enfrento- Yo iré a donde vaya Harry.

-Yo voy a colocarme de mi propio lado Hermione. Me iré de esta mierda de país si la guerra estalla y te llevare conmigo si tú quieres………..aunque se que no lo harás, quieres tanto a Potter como me quieres a mi, perdón, lo quieres mas que a mi y no lo niegues. Así que tú has lo que tu consciencia te dicte, pero por amor a Merlín…………………..ten cuidado……..nena……odiaría perderte en enfrentamientos inútiles………si los muggles aceptaran…………- entonces Theo callo, estaba a punto de decir una estupidez. Después hablaría con ella de sus ideas, al final, descubrirían que tan amigos eran después de eso.

-Theo………….- ella lo miro de nuevo atenta- ¿Quieres decirme algo?

-Si- dijo Theo mirando la decoración de la habitación en la cual se encontraba, todo pequeño, como si se tratase de la habitación de un niñita, muchos libros, paredes empapeladas con motivos florales, casi todo en blanco y malva, cama individual con colcha blanca y un montón de muñecas sobre ella, era una tontería lo que iba a decir pero lo sacaría del trance- esta es la habitación mas cursi que he visto en la vida.

-Pues espero que te guste- dijo ella- porque hoy dormirás aquí, ni loca te dejare en la intemperie o volando de noche otra vez- de nuevo sus ojos chocaron, los de Theo mirándolas con necesidad los de ella con un cariño desbordante, apartaron sus miradas incómodos, iban a pasar esa noche juntos y en realidad no tenían ni idea que decir o que hacer.

Theo le aparto suavemente las manos y se incorporo, busco su abrigo que estaba encima de la rejilla de calefacción y se lo coloco. Se volteo y de nuevo dejo deslumbrada a Hermione con su sonrisa.

-Entonces Granger, que carajo vas a enseñarme en esta fría madrugada de Enero de 1995.

-Algo hermoso- dijo ella colocándose un abrigo y abriendo con cuidado la puerta de su cuarto, con un dedo le hizo señas a Theo que caminase en silencio, él casi tropezó con una mesa ratona y ambos se asustaron pero luego rieron en voz baja. Bajaron las escaleras y fueron hasta la puerta trasera de la cocina que daba a la cochera. Hermione busco en varios estantes y luego dio con el objeto que necesitaba. El control remoto de la puerta de la cochera, lo acciono inmediatamente y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

-Sabes que desde que estoy contigo soy proclive a romper reglas, de mi mundo y del tuyo- dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta de la cochera. Esperaba que no sucediese algún percance, porque ni siquiera tenia licencia. El auto de los padres de Hermione era un sedan BMW color beige, el chico lo miraba con adoración, Hermione rodó los ojos, ¡Hombres! ¡Ja! muggles o brujos, les encantaban los autos y eso era un hecho comprobado. Ella abrió la puerta y le dijo a Theo- ahora empujémoslo hasta que estemos alejados de la casa, así no se darán cuenta mis padres.

-Bien- Theo empujo el auto, agradeciendo de que no hubiese nieve obstruyendo el camino, cuando salieron de la casa, Hermione encendió el auto y Theo se monto de copiloto.

-Colócate el cinturón de seguridad- dijo ella, al ver que el chico no sabia de lo que estaba hablando, ella lo tomo y se lo ajusto- Esto sirve para que si chocamos, no mueras por salirte por la ventana delantera.

-Estas segura de que sabes conducir esto- exclamo un poco asustado Theo mientras doblaban una esquina, la palabra choque y muerte no le habían gustado para nada.

-Claro que si tonto- dijo Hermione, luego quito una mano del volante y le tomo la mano a Theo apretándosela para darle confianza, como siempre él correspondió con fuerza, luego la dejo irse para que ella tuviese ambas manos sobre el volante- Tranquilo, no nos pasara nada, esto es mil veces mas seguro que una escoba.

Estuvieron conduciendo por espacio de quince minutos, en medio de los suburbios, luego vieron un estanque congelado. La nieve seguía cayendo, pertinaz sobre ellos, el estanque estaba iluminado alrededor con faroles y la luz amarilla de estos le daba un toque especial al hielo. Los chicos se bajaron del auto y Hermione saco de la cajuela dos pares de patines.

-Son de mi papa, ustedes dos miden más o menos lo mismo, sin duda calzan igual- dijo ella. Theo se coloco los patines y ambos fueron hasta la orilla del estanque.

-Tengo años que no patino, la ultima vez fue en segundo año, antes de que Potter abriese la Cámara de los Secretos- dijo él, adelantándose rápidamente dio un giro y se sitúo delante de ella. Hermione lucia simplemente bella a sus ojos, tenia la nariz roja por el frío y su cabello estaba oculto por un gorro de lana blanco. Nunca se cansaría de ver esos ojos miel y esos labios color cereza.

-Harry no abrió ninguna cámara y no era el Heredero de Slytherin- dijo ella, Theo la tomo de una mano y siguió patinando con ella. De pronto se detuvo de súbito y ella choco con su pecho, pero no perdieron el equilibrio. Theo la abrazo y la pego contra su cuerpo.

-Theo……..- dijo ella levantando su mirada para de nuevo sumergirse en el mar azul de los ojos de él- yo creo que no…….

-¿Por qué me quieres?- pregunto él directamente- soy raro, necio, ingreido, sobrado, terco ………….hum ……otro defecto……ah se me olvidaba, Slytherin, no soy nada querible para una perfecta Gryffindor como tú ¿Por qué si me quieres o soy yo el que se imagina cosas?

-Te quiero porque eres tú- dijo ella en voz baja, tocándole una mejilla con su mano enguantada-así de simple, si no fueses tan raro, nunca hubiese reparado en ti. Vamos……- ella se deshizo del abrazo y quiso seguir patinando, pero él no se movió.

-Yo te quiero- dijo él atrayéndola de nuevo. Hermione sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir a millón y miles de mariposas revolotearon en su estomago- como nunca he querido a nadie. Eres mi amiga, mi confidente, mi alma gemela……..y quisiera que fueses algo más. Pero me da miedo perderte.

Hermione se sintió muy conmovida por esas palabras y se abrazo a él.

-No me vas a perder tonto- dijo ella susurrando mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico y se deleitaba escuchando el compás de los latidos de su corazón- nunca.

Entonces en medio de la magia de esa noche invernal, con el cielo plagado de estrellas y la nieve cayendo, Theo Nott tomo una decisión, y algo dentro de él le dijo que era para toda la vida, con una mano tomo la barbilla de la chica que lo miraba estupefacta, acerco su rostro y unió sus labios a los de ella, de nuevo sin pedir permiso ni autorización, a su estilo, dulce pero firme. Hermione solo fue consciente de la tibieza de los labios de él, del sabor de su boca y de las miles de sensaciones que tenia en la cabeza. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello del chico y en algún momento él empezó a profundizar el beso e insinuar su lengua, ella abrió la boca y acepto todas las caricias que le fueron otorgadas. Estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de él, así de simple………….Nott la abrazo con fuerza, nunca la dejaría escapar….jamás……..lo otro de alguna manera lo arreglaría.

0o0

Octubre 1995

Sexto Año

El destino siempre es incierto y más aun cuando sabes que las cosas no van por buen camino. Había regresado al colegio hacia dos meses y parecía una muerta en vida, no podía estudiar, no podía concentrarse. Su alma y su corazón eran puro dolor y sobre todo la atormentaba a cada segundo la incertidumbre, ¿Dónde diablos estaba metido Theo? ¿Por qué no había regresado al colegio? ¿Por qué no se comunicaba con ella? Lo había notado extraño en el verano y no era para menos. De alguna forma, después de lo sucedido en el Ministerio de Magia en Junio, todos los involucrados habían crecido de pronto. Harry estaba mas taciturno que nunca, Ron ahora le interesaban las chicas, Ginny saltaba de un novio a otro y hasta Draco Malfoy parecía otro. Ya ni siquiera jugaba de buscador en el equipo de su casa y por lo que había escuchado, estaba mas callado y misterioso, además que había golpeado a Harry el primer día de colegio, sin usar magia, simplemente le pateo la cara fracturándole la nariz, haciendo gala de una violencia que dejo perplejos a todos incluyendo a sus mismos compañeros de Slytherin. Había algo en la nueva actitud de ese chico que le helaba la sangre, ya no la miraba con odio, sino con hambre y eso la trastornaba demasiado, porque sentía que en cada mirada de él la escudriñaba y la desnudaba, le tenia miedo a ese chico que sin acercarse lograba alterarla hasta lo mas profundo, quizás eran ideas locas, pero no quería ni siquiera verlo. Su estado de ánimo no era el mejor, estaba sola, abandonada y preocupada, de alguna forma sabia que tenia la culpa. ¡Maldito día en que se le ocurrió seguir a Harry hasta el ministerio! Habían caído en una trampa y habían perdido muchas cosas, literalmente. Deambulaba sola por el pasillo cumpliendo sus deberes de prefecta, sin embargo en esa oscura noche de octubre, ni siquiera los fantasmas estaban vagando por los pasillos.

¡Maldita sea mi vida! ¿Por qué demonios me metí en esto? Draco caminaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, su tunica ondeaba debido a la rapidez con que se movía. El armario evanescente estaba lejos de estar listo, pues no había encontrado la sala en donde se suponía que estaba el otro y bueno…………casi mato a Katie Bell por accidente………no es que hubiese lamentado mucho su perdida…….pero el constante ardor en la marca tenebrosa que llevaba en el brazo derecho le advertía que debía esforzarse mas y no cometer mas torpezas. Tenia que matar al maldito viejo………como fuese…………si quería a sus padres vivos. Todas sus chicas lo habían dejado botado y hasta razón tendrían, Pansy no aguanto más sus desprecios y Padma se canso de seguir acostándose con él. La causa mas probable, no podía quitarse a Hermione Granger de la cabeza, lo intento de mil maneras, pero no podía, estaba presente a cada segundo de su día. Y las mujeres saben cuando no les estas prestando atención debido a otra, esa fueron las palabras textuales de Padma. Verla con Nott fue un golpe a su orgullo, al principio no lo entendía, el porque lo enfurecía tanto que la sangre sucia fuese novia de Theo, mas allá del hecho de que él traicionaba sus ideales juntándose con esa. La relación fue medio secreta, la mayoría de los estudiantes ni se enteraron, pero su constante obsesión por seguirle el rastro a Hermione Granger solo había logrado que los viese una y otra vez, escondidos besándose y tocándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello. La vio mirándolo con adoración, y un hoyo negro se abrió en su corazón, nadie jamás lo había mirado a él de esa forma, ni siquiera Pansy. Al parecer todas las cosas buenas le pasaban a Nott y a él lo tocaba lo peor.

Si Theo Nott era tan estupendo, tan hábil, tan bueno, tan eficaz como decían todos los mortifagos y hasta el mismo Voldemort ¿Por qué coño no lo habían escogido para matar a Dumblendore? No, el Señor Tenebroso decidió dar una lección de obediencia y había escogido a Draco Malfoy. No lo iba a negar, al principio de todo, estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo, le había ganado una a ese imbecil, que seguramente estaba tan loco como su padre, si mataba al viejo se aseguraría gloria eterna para él y para su familia. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una pequeña venganza de Lord Voldemort hacia Lucius Malfoy, su misión era titánica para no decir imposible. Theodore Nott se llevaba lo mejor de la vida y Draco Malfoy luchaba desesperadamente por conservar la cabeza sujeta al cuello.

Draco siempre había sido una persona muy fría, no le gustaba demostrar algún sentimiento ni perder el control, lo consideraba indigno, una debilidad. Había sido criado bajos esos estándares, jamás perder la compostura. Y él estaba perdiendo los nervios por una mujer. No sabía si quería matarla o quería hacerle…………bueno cualquier cosa en realidad. La odiaba, la despreciaba por provocar que su corazón diera miles de vueltas en su pecho. No sabia lo que le pasaba y eso lo atormentaba. No encontraba paz en los besos y en los brazos de otra, porque en secreto solo la quería a ella, quería saborear su cuerpo y hundirse entre sus piernas, así de simple. Su enfermedad avanzaba según pasaban los días, no comía, no podía dormir. ¿Qué tenia Theo Nott que no tuviese él? Ambos eran Slytherin´s, ambos eran hijos de mortifagos, ambos eran mortifagos aunque ella a lo mejor no lo supiese. Y Hermione Granger se había quedado con Theo. Por supuesto él jamás intento nada con ella, pero le retorcía las entrañas saber que ella podía dejar de lado sus prejuicios y se había enredado con Nott. Claro, él la había insultado toda la vida, porque era perfecta y porque no soportaba que fuese mejor que él, en realidad, la insultaba porque nunca quiso aceptar que le gustaba. Y ella lo detestaba, con razón y la odiaba por eso, por no fijarse en él, porque era la única chica que no caía rendida a sus encantos. Había madurado un poco y bueno, al final lo acepto, después de meditarlo mucho, deseaba a la sangre sucia, hasta había dejado de insultarla, era demasiado evidente su obsesión y Zabinni había empezado a hacerle comentarios al respecto. Pero igual estaba molesto con ella, por convertirle su cabeza en un nido de pájaros.

La vio caminando hacia él, distraída, con el cabello suelto ondulado, cayéndole sobre los hombros en cascadas y abriendo esa boca con esos labios rojos que cada vez que los veía quería romperlos a besos y mordiscos. Se sentía mal, solo, perdido en la vida………como nunca antes. Quería vengarse y no sabía exactamente de que. Quería que alguien sufriese igual que él, el tormento que le estaba carcomiendo el alma. Quería tener lo que Nott tenía. La quería a ella, a nadie más, solamente a ella de una manera insana y siniestra. Una idea empezó a tomar forma en la cabeza retorcida de Draco Malfoy. Nott estaba desaparecido, no había llegado el primero de Septiembre en el Expreso y algo le decía que había abandonado para siempre el colegio. Ella estaba entonces sola y sin duda con el corazón roto. Y él podía aprovecharse del hecho, regodearse en su sufrimiento, vengarse de todo lo que ella no sentía por él y de paso…………quitársela a Theo, marcarla, devolvérsela para que suspirara en silencio el nombre de Draco Malfoy una y otra vez mientras ese idiota le hacia el amor como un tonto sin saber que había sido de otro. Quería que ella respirase solo por él, que deseara le muerte debido a él. Deseaba controlarla como ella inconscientemente lo controlaba a él. Quería hacer que su vida fuese un infierno, pero que se quemaran los dos juntos en él. Y sabia como hacerlo, como torturarla hasta la locura, porque ella era una chica………..y eso era un hecho, las chicas son unas tontas románticas. Porque después de seis años de confrontaciones, sabia que Hermione Granger lo odiaba con la misma intensidad que él la odiaba a ella. Y eso más que nada………..le aseguraba que caería redondita en sus redes. Tanto apasionamiento junto iba a estallar algún día, o se mataban o se acostaban, eso era seguro.

Hermione Granger se paro en seco cuando vio la figura de Draco Malfoy frente a ella. El chico se adelanto y una sonrisa malévola se instalo en su rostro. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y un miedo irracional se apodero de su mente, intempestivamente echo a correr por ese pasillo abandonado de Hogwarts, tirando al bote de la basura todo su coraje Gryffindor. Draco la siguió y logro alcanzarla, con agilidad le quito la varita de las manos y la clavo con fuerza en una pared. Se pego a ella y la enfrento con su mirada, fría, calculadora, avasallante e inquietamente turbia.

-Suéltame- dijo Hermione respirando agitadamente, sentía el aliento frío del chico sobre su rostro- ¿Que diablos estas haciendo? Quítate de encima. No fue suficiente para ti intentar ahorcarme esa vez.

-Eso sin duda fue un error- le dijo Draco acercando mas aun su rostro-no he debido intentarlo……….he debido matarte y desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra.

-Suéltame- Hermione empezó a forcejar con él hasta que logro empujarlo. Draco retrocedió, la chica había usado bastante fuerza con él. De nuevo sintió la furia y el descontrol apoderándose de su mente, ella lo estaba rechazando, así de simple……..podía sentir el asco y el desprecio de la chica taladrándole el corazón. Eso le dolió en lo más profundo. Intento acercarse de nuevo, entonces ella intento abofetearlo y él logro tomarle la mano impidiendo que lo hiciese, Hermione intento de nuevo golpearlo con la otra mano y de nuevo Draco le tomo el brazo. La tenía bien sujeta y ella gimió cuando sintió la fuerza con que la estaba apretando y bajo el rostro.

-Es la última vez en tu vida que intentas pegarme de nuevo- dijo Draco con voz fría y dura- Estas sola Granger, nadie vendrá a salvarte. Tu querido Theo se fue………te dejo ………sola ………….te abandono…….se canso de estar con una sangre sucia…….¿Te sientes mal? Que bueno………que sea así. Mírame…….maldita sea mírame.

Hermione sintió como una puñalada cada palabra de él. Le estaba gritando en la cara su mas profundos temores. Levanto el rostro y sin pensarlo, le escupió en la cara. Draco la soltó bruscamente haciendo que ella impactase contra el muro de piedra y se limpio el rostro, lento, meticuloso, pero con cada movimiento impregnado de un coraje inaudito. Ella seguía pegada a la pared, inmóvil, incapaz de moverse de la rabia que tenia, completamente humillada. Draco levanto la cara y la miro.

-Te arrepentirás de esto toda la vida, te lo juro- Entonces se fue hacia ella, la clavo aun mas en la pared y la beso, poniendo en ese beso todo la rabia, la furia y la pasión que llevaba dentro. Se introdujo en su boca avasallante, sin consideración, mordió sus labios y su lengua sin contemplación. Sentía su piel en carne viva en contacto con la de ella, estaba desatando todo aquello que tenia encerrado dentro de él desde hacia mucho tiempo, clavo sus manos en la cintura de la chica y luego la abrazo, aprisiono su cuerpo contra el de ella y se dejo perder en su boca.

Hermione de pronto se vio atrapada en los labios de la persona que más odiaba sobre la tierra, la que desnudaba todo su ser y la ponía en la más absoluta de las indefensiones. Sintió sus labios como fuego sobre los suyos, sus manos golpearon una y otra vez el pecho del chico intentando quitárselo de encima, hasta que de pronto, algo surgio de su interior, un sentimiento totalmente desconocido broto de pronto, animal, instintivo, poderoso, para hacerla mas miserable aun de lo que era. Se olvido de todo, de Theo, de sus propios sentimientos. Un solo instante de duda y lo perdió todo, se dejo arropar por esa marea de emociones desconocidas provenientes del beso que le estaba dando Draco Malfoy y cedió, ¡Maldita sea si lo hizo! Le correspondió el beso con más furia y más dolor de lo que él le estaba mostrando. Sus manos se cerraron sobre las solapas de la tunica del chico y no controlando sus propias acciones lo atrajo más aun hacia ella. Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de la fuerza con que ella estaba correspondiendo ese beso, se asusto, como nunca lo había hecho en la vida. Hubiese sido mas coherente, que ella lo hubiese golpeado de nuevo, que lo hubiese rechazado………..pero para desgracia de ambos no fue así…………ella lo estaba besando………sin ninguna razón lógica y para hacerlo todo mas loco………..él lo estaba disfrutando como nunca había disfrutado un beso. Su autocontrol se fue al diablo, junto con 16 años de enseñanzas de su familia, porque el fuego de una mujer lo estaba consumiendo lentamente. En ese momento supo…………que ..él ……….que era el cazador …….supuestamente atrapando su presa…………estaba siendo brutalmente cazado por ella.

0o0

Dejen reviews.


	10. Confusión y desolación

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, de nuevo aquí. Gracias a todos por los reviews, de veras me encanta que formulen sus teorías, sigan haciéndolo. Por favor regístrense para poder así contestarles a todos. En cuanto al desarrollo del fic, insisto que no es lineal para nada, tampoco muchas veces se seguirá el canon o los hechos tales como los relata el libro, no esperen tampoco que haga un recuento de la guerra tal como fue. Simplemente contare lo necesario para que entiendan la historia de amor de Hermione, Theo y Draco. En este punto del fic empezaremos con las escenas "interesantes" como comento Desposorios (ja ja ja ja ja) Embercita también me comento que yo era incapaz de hacer un fic sin sexo. Bueno de veras lo intente con este, como nueve capítulos de nada de nada, ja ja ja . Un beso, disfrútenlo. Banda sonora a cargo de Travis "Re-ofender" (los vi en vivo este fin de semana, muy buen grupo) y REM "Everybody hurts" ( casi me muero cuando vi a Michael Stipe a menos de 20 metros, tremendo concierto de verdad verdad)

¿Quién será el padre de Rose? ¿De quien se enamoro Hermione? ¿Quién de esos dos realmente amaba a Hermione o será que eran los dos?

Capitulo 10 Confusión y desolación

**Sexto Año**

Sintió su boca, su aliento y su cuerpo calido pegado al suyo hundiéndose en la locura. La sensación más exquisita y desoladora que había experimentado jamás se apodero de su corazón y su alma. Y también un profundo temor a lo desconocido. Porque lo sabia, desde el momento en que sus labios se fusionaron en los de ella, sabia que nada seria igual, que empezaría a transitar una senda en donde no había un final claro y seguro. Porque con ella todo era diferente, los sentimientos mutaban y los paradigmas cambiaban. Draco de alguna forma se libero con ese beso, tantos años reprimiendo muchas cosas, guardándolas encerradas dentro de su ser, convencido de que el amor no era su destino sino el poder y con ese simple acto, una decisión tomada en el calor de un ataque de furia, dio rienda suelta a ese mar de emociones que nunca pensó que pudiese experimentar.

De alguna forma se había tranquilizado al tocarla, toda la turbulencia había desparecido y por una fracción de segundo solo quedo la calma, la paz interior, algo que no había vivido desde que era un niño y su madre lo arrullaba en sus brazos, una emoción tan pura que su vil naturaleza lo había desechado y olvidado hacia mucho tiempo.

Ya conocía el remedio a esa enfermedad que carcomía su corazón, esa extraña dolencia llamada Hermione Granger que se instalaba en su alma haciéndole miserable su existencia, no por su presencia sino mas bien por su ausencia, la cura era…….estar con ella………….Draco se dio cuenta que si, efectivamente, la inquietud y el desasosiego se habían ido como que si nunca hubiesen existido dentro de él. Sin embargo estaba algo asustado, pero era una emoción hasta cierto punto lógica, no estaba acostumbrado de ninguna forma a sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, una total vulnerabilidad, porque ella le había quitado algo besándolo y a su vez, le había abierto el panorama, demostrándole que la gente no tiene el destino señalado desde el nacimiento, que quizás que no todas las cosas eran en blanco y negro, que había sitio para el degrade y que lo mas inesperado e imposible del mundo puede llegar increíblemente a suceder y le pasa hasta a gente como él, un perfecto crápula.

No quería enfrentarla, no quería darle explicaciones, en gran parte porque sabía que ella no entendería absolutamente nada de su tempestad mental y por otro lado porque debía reflexionar seriamente que era lo que había hecho durante seis años que lo había conducido directamente al paredón. Porque si bien era cierto que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaban dejando el alma en un beso en ese instante, también era verdad que estaban traicionando todo por lo que había luchado hasta el momento, en ese beso entre ellos, todavía el rencor era la emoción que predominaba aunque existiesen muchas otras luchando por salir a la superficie.

La intensidad del roce empezó a menguar, sus corazones latían desbocados, agitados y estremecidos por ese contacto prohibido y profano. Draco seguía abrazándola con fuerza y luego de un rato separo sus labios de los de ellas, sin abrir los ojos. Pego su nariz a la de la chica y dejo que esta rodara por su mejilla, escuchaba la respiración agitada de ella cerca de su oído y eso mas que nada lo tenia totalmente embelezado, en el fondo de su alma quería escucharla siempre así, perdiendo el aliento por él. Hermione todavía seguía con sus manos aferradas a las solapas de su túnica, tampoco abría los ojos, no quería ver la cara de satisfacción de Draco Malfoy, quien seguramente se iba a regodear ante ella por haber sucumbido a él.

Era humillante como se había entregado a ese beso, con impetuosidad, como si no existiera mas nada ni mas nadie en el mundo que Draco Malfoy y sus labios. Sabia perfectamente porque lo había hecho, porque sintió un impulso ajeno a ella, que la hizo olvidarse de absolutamente de todo. Besar a Draco Malfoy era algo que jamás le había pasado por la cabeza y estaba segura de que en caso de haberlo contemplado alguna vez, su reacción hubiese sido de un profundo asco. Sin embargo, de alguna forma Hermione estaba entendiendo que atracción sexual era lo que siempre había existido entre ellos dos. Esa aura poderosa que los rodeaba, esos ataques de furia intempestivos que los consumían a ambos, la retahíla de insultos que se dedicaban cada vez que se veían las caras, solo eran síntomas muy claros de que todo se reducía a eso…………un increíble e incomprensible magnetismo entre ellos.

El corazón palpitante, las respiraciones agitadas, las miradas intensas y llenas de odio de ella cada vez que él se le ponía enfrente, era que simplemente nadie …………………….lograba tocarle esa fibra primitiva y salvaje que toda mujer lleva dentro, solo él y lo había hecho desde su mas temprana edad. Hermione nunca lo había entendido de esa forma por ser muy chica en ese entonces, para ella solo era antipatía mutua. Porque esa atracción inexplicable que se tenían cuando niños seguramente no tenían las connotaciones y las dimensiones que tenían justo ahora, siendo ambos dos adolescentes de 16 años con todo su revuelo hormonal haciendo ebullición.

De pronto, en ese momento, en ese estrecho pasillo, cuando ya hacia varios meses que había pasado de niña a mujer, descubriendo su innata sensualidad y sabiendo de primera mano como eran las cosas entre un hombre y una mujer, había descubierto finalmente que era lo que rayos le pasaba con Draco Malfoy y porque demonios lo estaba besando………..simplemente era lujuria, la mas insólita, ilógica, descarnada y egoísta lujuria. Y eso estaba muy mal, demasiado mal, puesto que ella amaba con toda el alma a otro chico, se había entregado a otro chico, había visto las estrellas junto con Theo Nott y su corazón lloraba desesperado porque no sabía que diablos había sucedido con él.

Era tan diferente besar a uno y a otro, que no había ningún punto de comparación. Los besos de Theo eran besos cargados de amor, compresión, sensualidad, complicidad, cariño, era su alma gemela y lo amaba. Al contrario, besar a Malfoy significaba rabia, frustración ..y además una necesidad imperiosa y desgarrante de unirse físicamente a él hasta que no quedara absolutamente nada de ella que él no hubiese besado, tocado y penetrado.

Parecía que una energía extraña los envolvía, una atracción difícil de resistir. Hacia rato que no se besaban y estaban ambos abrazados, respirando, temblando todavía por la intensidad de la situación.

Draco aparto su cara y la enfrento, ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, tenia los labios rojos e hinchados y en ese momento los apretaba, quizás para no sucumbir a la tentación de besarlo otra vez. Entonces ella abrió los ojos y lo miro con amargura, porque en ese beso se había traicionado a si misma como nunca lo había hecho y había traicionado a la persona que quería. Draco sintió el ímpetu de esa mirada en lo más profundo y la certeza de que al mismo tiempo que le cerraba la red a Hermione Granger, también la estaba convirtiendo en su peor enemiga se clavo en su corazón. Pero se hizo una promesa, si caía, ella caería con él, así de simple, sin vuelta atrás. No había otra salida ….al menos para él.

Hermione dejo que sus manos soltaran las solapas de la túnica del chico y lo aparto lenta pero firmemente de su cuerpo, Draco sin despegarle la mirada dio unos pasos hacia atrás. La confusión impregnaba sus ojos, su cuerpo, su cerebro. Ninguno de los dos se movió de nuevo. Entonces Draco decidió por un momento quitarse su mascara, solo para ver la reacción de ella.

-Lo último que llegue a imaginar en la vida era que yo te besaría y que tú me responderías ese beso- dijo seco. Hermione trago grueso al escuchar esas palabras. En toda su vida Draco le había dedicado alguna frase que no llevase un insulto implícito y decididamente ese tema de la conversación era insólito, un maldito beso- y debo agregar que no estoy para nada decepcionado……………ni remotamente arrepentido.

Lo veía peligrosamente calmado, y Hermione por un momento no supo que pensar al respecto. Al parecer su deseo era conversar. La situación era muy delicada, demasiado quizás, no sabia que decir porque jamás había hablado con él de manera civilizada, nunca en la vida. Sabia que era cínico, retorcido, sarcástico, venenoso, mentiroso, manipulador porque era lo que siempre mostraba hacia ella, pero no dejo de sorprenderse cuando vio que no se andaba por las ramas, también era directo. Observo que él cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y un mechón de cabello caía sobre su cara ocultándole un poco los ojos, que eran de un gris claro parecido al hielo, sus manos pálidas y delgadas destacaban sobre el negro de la túnica que vestía, ella pudo ver que llevaba un anillo engastando una piedra verde en el dedo anular derecho con un escudo que sin duda era el de su familia.

Nunca había reparado gran cosa en su físico, cuando lo veía, ella simplemente se fijaba en su todo, en esa aura tan poderosa que lograba desquiciarla, nunca lo había detallado en realidad y ahora que lo veía se percataba de que era un joven atractivo con un aire de distinción que solo un millonario snobista como él podría tener.

_**Malfoy, te maldigo por siempre por hacerme esto**_**, **_**besarme y poner mi mundo de cabeza.**_

De nuevo el fantasma de la sangre empezó a rondar su cabeza, tal cual como le pasaba últimamente con Theo. Este tenía sus ideas, ella no las compartía, pero Theo no participaba activamente en nada que tuviese que ver con dañar a los hijos de muggles. Draco Malfoy por el contrario…detestaba públicamente a gente como Hermione Granger………..magos nacidos de muggles……………..sus primeras palabras hacia ella fueron insultándola……….por ser una sangre sucia. E irónicamente, esa noche se había tragado su discurso racista y la beso………..Por eso ella estaba bastante curiosa y preocupada por sus intenciones.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú me odias – dijo Hermione por lo bajo, sin vacilar, si bien estaba muriéndose de los nervios, no lo dejaba traslucir, por lo menos en su tono de voz, puesto que su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja al viento, la expresión de su cara era seria y el chico sabía que seguramente ella quería su respuesta.

-Yo puedo preguntarte lo mismo, tú también me odias- contesto Draco- ¿Por qué me devolviste el beso?

Hermione desvió el rostro, ella no estaba dispuesta a dar ninguna explicación en ese momento, él se acerco de nuevo y con una mano la obligo a encararlo.

-Dímelo ¿Por qué si soy lo mas odias, lo que mas detestas, la persona que siempre te humillo, tu peor enemigo sobre la tierra, respondiste ese beso como si la vida se te fuera en ello?- Hermione percibió sobre ella todo la intensidad de esa mirada gris, que se abría ante ella como un pozo profundo. Draco sintió de nuevo la tempestad apoderarse de él, su voz se hizo áspera y empezó a arrastrar las palabras, provocando que ella se sobrecogiera al escucharlo- Porque yo, Hermione Granger, yo se porque te bese. Fue porque te odio y porque deseo tu cuerpo de tal manera que no descansare en paz hasta que te tenga.

-Tú eres un enfermo- dijo ella con desprecio. Así que eso era todo, al igual que ella, la cruel lujuria lo había poseído, se estaban comportando como unos animales en celo y eso la molesto en lo mas profundo, ella no era así, no se portaba de esa forma, no era un puta que se andaba besando por los pasillos con cualquiera y mucho menos con él, ella era correcta, toda una dama, una chica buena. Y Draco Malfoy logro que ella actuase como una vulgar cualquiera. Hermione agito su cara de un lado a otro para quitárselo de encima, pero Draco de nuevo la pego a la pared, esta vez sin brusquedad, ella tenia sus brazos pegados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Draco acerco su rostro y ella le volteo la cara otra vez, sintió los labios de él besando su cuello y mordiendo su oreja, lo hizo con tal fuerza que ella dejo escapar un gemido de dolor. Se sabia utilizada, vejada en lo mas profundo, pero curiosamente a la vez se sentía deseada como nunca y por eso estaba empezando a odiarse a si misma, por dudar. Tenia un conflicto terrible entre dejarlo que él hiciese con ella lo que le diese en gana o partirle la cara de un golpe.

-Si, soy un enfermo, estoy jodidamente enfermo de ti y por ti- la voz de Draco sonó ronca y con un dejo de agresividad, mientras acariciaba con su lengua el contorno de la mandíbula de ella, Hermione cerro los ojos y sintió como sus vellos se erizaban al contacto áspero y frió de la lengua de él sobre su piel, sus caricias era tan distintas…………avasallantes………..tan ausentes de cariño……tan malditamente enloquecedoras……….solo fuego y mas fuego sobre ella por culpa de Draco Malfoy. ¡Y por Merlín! eso solo habían sido unos besos, al imaginarse como seria todo lo demás, sus piernas temblaron de anticipación y su interior se humedeció. Hermione jadeaba mientras él mordía su cuello, al mismo tiempo Draco bajaba las manos de su cintura y le apretaba ambas nalgas atrayéndola hacia él. Se iba a quemar en las llamas del infierno, estaba segura de ello, porque a cada momento que pasaba quería mas y mas de él y se recriminaba mas a si misma, por caer tan bajo y por engañar sus sentimientos hacia Theo

-Maldito- el insulto salio de sus labios casi como un gemido. Draco se irguió y se aparto, sus ojos adquirieron su habitual expresión fría y calculadora, sonrió, con ese gesto tan característico de él, sonreír de lado sin que lo acompañase el resto de la cara, algo que era decididamente escalofriante. Paso por alto el insulto, los gestos de Hermione Granger le habían dicho más que mil palabras, los gemidos de ella fueron música para sus oídos.

Le gustaba ¡Demonios y mil demonios! A ella le gustaba que la tocase y la sentía excitada pegada a él, ¡Dios! Estaba toda ruborizada y sus pezones erectos se erguían sin ningún tipo de disimulo, notándose en su ropa, al parecer ella estaba tan caliente con esa cercanía como él, solo se habían besado y ambos estaban casi a punto de estallar, algo le decía que esa chica era fuego puro en la cama, la seguridad de que se había conseguido la suela de su zapato en cuanto a sexo, solo sirvió para aumentar su expectación y además de todo Hermione Granger le hablaba sucio, lo insultaba, lo ponía en su sitio y estaba descubriendo que le gustaba eso, perdió el aire de solo imaginarse que lo llamaba "maldito" con esa voz ronca y sugerente mientras se hundía entre sus piernas. Era un hecho, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger habían descubierto el sadomasoquismo y al parecer se iban a convertir en adictos. Pero no seria fácil y lo sabia, se odiaban……………así de simple………se deseaban y se detestaban, lo que hacia que toda la situación estuviese pediendo de un hilo, haciéndola mas excitante, mas peligrosa, mas prohibida.

Hermione Granger y de eso tenia la mas absoluta certeza después de ese escandaloso y apasionado beso, pensaba en Draco Malfoy en términos similares que él. Estaba atraída, si no fuese así, no habría ninguna lógica en ese beso y ella seria una loca de atar por estar hundiendo su lengua en la boca de él. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de la cordura de Hermione Granger a pesar de que lo hubiese besado, de la que dudaba era de la suya en realidad.

De alguna manera estaba un paso mas cerca de lograr lo que quería, hacerla suya hasta la locura y luego apartarla como un juguete usado, solo para satisfacer su orgullo y su insano deseo. Pero en ese momento no se sentía feliz en absoluto, de hecho estaba incomodo…excitado pero desconcertado…sentía un vacío de dimensiones siderales creciendo en su estomago…y sus atributos masculinos aprisionándole el pantalón. Ella seguía igual de desafiante, la observaba enfrentándolo como siempre, con altanería y mirándolo sobre el hombro, como si él fuese el mas insignificante de los hombres, de seguro comparándolo con su precioso Theodore. Y de nuevo ardió en indignación. Hermione Granger no se había debilitado como él creía. Draco pensaba que humillándola y viéndola rendida a sus besos simplemente perdería el interés, seria una mas para el montón, pero no había sido así. Ese beso y el desafío de Hermione Grager solo sirvió para enardecerlo mas, calentarlo de una manera que no sabia como iba a aguantarlo, porque violarla no era una opción para él, la quería retorciéndose de placer debajo de su cuerpo pero por voluntad propia.

-Maldito seas- repitió ella apartando bruscamente las manos de Draco de su cuerpo y dándole un empujón. Por mucha lujuria y atracción que sintiese, no podía seguir haciendo eso, besarlo, ella tenia deberes, responsabilidades, algo de orgullo y estaba esperando que alguien regresase a ella, por su amor- No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme nunca más en tu vida ¿Como te atreves?….eres lo peor que existes………….ni siguieras respetas que…………

-Es cierto lo que dices- cada palabra de Draco fue afilada y dura- soy un maldito desgraciado, un ser despreciable, cualquier cosa. Pero tú eres mil veces peor que yo. Eres una traidora y de las peores, porque no solo traicionas a Theodore Nott, sino que te traicionas una y otra vez, porque ni tú misma te crees ese montón de estupideces que acabas de decirme. Yo me voy a atrever a tocarte toda sangre sucia………..porque tú me vas a pedir de rodillas que lo haga de nuevo. De eso…………..estoy completamente seguro.

Draco se dio media vuelta para irse, si permanecía allí, la dañaría físicamente o sucumbiría a la tentación de hacerla suya a la fuerza, demasiada tensión y rabia se respiraba en el ambiente, ambos necesitaban tiempo para pensar, sobre todo ella porque ya él había tomado una decisión.

Era todo o nada con ella y en esa ecuación no estaría contemplado Theo Nott, nunca mas, de eso se encargaría personalmente.

Hermione siguió clavada en la pared, se llevo una mano en puño hacia el pecho, bajo la cabeza y empezó a sollozar primero en silencio y luego un sonoro gemido salio de su boca, cayó de rodillas y siguió llorando su pena.

Era una basura………………………había sucumbido…………no lo entendía………..lo que había sentido………..era tan fuerte…………tan intenso………..algo totalmente desconocido para ella…………..y no quería………..de ninguna manera……….no quería que fuese precisamente él , Draco Malfoy, quien despertase todas esas cosas en ella y menos que la conociese tan bien, que pudiera echarle en cara todos sus mas ocultos pensamientos, dañándola en el acto. Amaba a Theodore, aunque seguramente él no la amase mas a ella, sus sentimientos eran sinceros, calidos, no algo retorcido, impuro, sucio y lascivo como lo que había sentido con Malfoy en ese beso.

Draco se detuvo un instante……………al escucharla llorar. Todas sus ideas y fantasías acerca de lo que había acabado de vivir, fueron superadas por la realidad. Todavía tenía en los labios su sabor, todavía sentía en sus manos su piel. Estaba totalmente estupefacto, porque si antes el deseo era inmenso ahora era decididamente insoportable. Se estaba volviendo completamente loco, jamás había sentido algo tan intenso por alguien nunca en su vida y eso lo asustaba, como nada nunca lo había asustado. Y después de haberla probado quería saciarse de ella y dejarla vacía, que no pudiese dar a nadie absolutamente nada solo a él. En el fondo de su corazón, al escucharla llorando, algo de compasión surgió por un anónimo y fugaz instante, haciéndolo sentir……………mal, culpable por haberla tratado así y haberle dicho palabras tan duras. Pero cuando oyó el nombre de Theodore Nott en voz baja en los labios de ella, los celos apagaron ese sentimiento y otros mas siniestros lo inundaron de nuevo, dando vueltas a su alrededor como un ser informe. Aquellos malditos celos que lo convertían en un ser inhumano y terrible. Apuro el paso y fue directo a las mazmorras, lo único que quería hacer era tomarse alguna poción que lo hiciese dormir sin soñar.

0o0

_**Quinto Año.**_

-Theo.

-Dime Herms.

-Deja de jugar con la pretina de mi pantalón- los dedos de Theo abandonaron su intento meterse debajo de la ropa de la chica, simplemente se congelaron.

-Hum, es que yo……

-Vayamos con calma si- ella lo miraba con algo de desconcierto, no sabia lo que sentía, pero lo sentía y las manos del muchacho sobre ella lo único que hacían era de alguna manera aumentar esa emoción indescriptible que tenia en el pecho, pero estaba un poco asustada por ello, no se sentía lista aun para dar el _gran paso_- no tenemos ni dos horas de novios.

-Esta bien, pero…………………………..- contesto el muchacho dubitativo, mientras aprisionaba con sus brazos a la delgada chica castaña contra su pecho, los dos estaban acostados bien juntos en la pequeña cama de la habitación de Hermione, los pies de Theo jugaban con los de Hermione, haciéndoles cosquillas- solo si me dejas dormir toda la noche abrazado a ti- Hermione levanto el rostro, le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Eso es un si?- pregunto él mirándola con los ojos brillantes, ella asintió segura al mismo tiempo de que al día siguiente le iban a doler todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Habían llegado lo mas disimuladamente que se pudo, metieron el coche en el garaje y subieron al segundo piso de la casa de los padres de Hermione. Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación, se sumergieron en una sesión de besos, que al principio fue bastante tímida, pero luego de un rato, los dos chicos estaban tumbados en la cama, uno sobre otro intentando encontrar alguna posición cómoda que les permitiese besarse descontroladamente, y quizás ir un poco mas allá, en el caso de Theodore. Ella lo volvió loco con su inocencia, con esa piel suave y blanca, con su aroma a jazmín, con sus besos y su respiración entrecortada. Además que lo que había podido tocar por sobre la ropa estaba genial, un culo firme y unas piernas de infarto, al pecho no había llegado, porque le daba algo de pena, pero eso no quería decir que no le gustaría tocárselos, pero solo si ella se lo permitía. ¡Diablos! En realidad se estaba dando cuenta de que quería tocarle todo y de todo. Theo había estado negándose el momento tanto tiempo, quizás por tonto y ahora de que oficialmente estaban saliendo, pues le estaba escapando todo el asunto de las manos, era un hecho, esos besos fueron algo rudos, torpes y él lucia como medio desesperado………pero era que la chica le gustaba mucho…………demasiado.

Theo decidió calmarse y pensó que a lo mejor no era tan mala idea ir poco a poco, igual con sexo o no, le encantaba estar con ella. Busco en medio de la oscuridad de la noche los labios de ella, entrelazaron sus manos y de nuevo el carnaval multicolor estallo en su cabeza, Hermione estaba medio dormida pero al sentir los labios de Theo sobre los suyos respondió con energía. Era demasiado increíble sentirse así con alguien, tan eufórico, tan alegre, mas feliz que la propia felicidad, cada beso y cada caricia eran su fiesta personal. Theo pensaba que la piel le iba a empezar a brillar de lo pleno que se sentía. Antes de quedarse completamente dormido con el cabello de ella cosquilleándole la nariz, por un momento deseo dormir el resto de su vida al lado de Hermione. Era cierto, ella de alguna forma era su …………..otro yo.

_0o0_

El invierno paso y así como florecieron las rosas, las petunias y los narcisos……………….floreció el cariño entre dos jóvenes que decidieron dejar oculta su relación, básicamente para no ser molestados. Aunque en realidad no era un secreto, digamos que tampoco lo aceptaban públicamente, pronto el chisme dejo de ser sustancioso y gracias a la habilidad natural de Theo de pasar desapercibido cuando se lo proponía, la gente se aburrió y se olvidaron de ellos dos. Todos menos una sola persona, un joven que los espiaba escondido entre los pilares de los pasillos del colegio, inmerso en una rabia ilógica que estaba socavando su espíritu. Hermione y Theo prácticamente estaban juntos todo el tiempo, excepto en las comidas, porque cada uno se sentaba con los miembros de sus respectivas casas, pero siempre terminaban compartiendo un bocadillo en los jardines, estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca y en las clases que compartían también se estaban sentando juntos.

La dictadura de Dolores Umbrigde estaba en su apogeo y el acontecimiento mas esperado del principio de la primavera era……………el juego de quiddicth entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Harry Potter de nuevo de buscador contra Draco Malfoy.

La etapa de amedrantamiento entre ambos equipos había transcurrido con bastantes accidentes y Ron era el blanco de la mayoría de los ataques. Los estudiantes de Gryffindor decidieron montar guardias a los integrantes de su equipo mientras recorrían los pasillos del colegio, para evitar que los hechizaran. Al parecer le habían inventado una tonadilla a Ron, que decía algo así como "A_** Weasley lo vamos a coronar"**_ y cada vez que el pelirrojo caminaba frente a un grupo de Sly`s , estos hacían gala de sus habilidades vocales y empezaban a tararear la dichosa canción, que para colmo, tenia un ritmo contagioso. Harry se deshacía en ideas tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su amigo, pero al parecer Ron estaba pasando por su peor momento. Y Hermione literalmente estaba en una nube. A pesar de Dolores las cosas le estaban saliendo estupendamente bien, el ED se seguía reuniendo a escondidas en la sala de los menesteres y Theo estaba con ella para alegrarle su existencia.

Ese día como todos, Hermione salio de la sala común con su bufanda de Gryffindor, anudada a su cuello, no hacia calor, así que se la coloco a pesar de que el invierno había pasado hacia algunos meses. Iba a Gryffindor, era su casa después de todo, pero en el fondo quería ver a Theo metiendo algunos goles, aunque el guardián fuese Ron.

Theodore iba a jugar ese día de cazador, ya que Graham Montague había insistido en incorporar a Goyle y a Crabbe de bateadores, suplantándolos a él y a Sean Petterson, de séptimo año, la razón que les dio el capitán del equipo era que quería mas "fuerza bruta" en el área de bateo para enfrentarse a los Gryffindor´s, Gregory y Vincent ni se inmutaron ante ese velado insulto, la mayoría de la gente creía que eran retrasados mentales, Theo Nott sabia mejor que nadie que eso no era así, por algo Draco Malfoy siempre había tratado que los chicos formaran parte de su pandilla y Malfoy…………jamás se equivocaba con las personas. No le gustaba jugar de cazador, pero era preferible colarle quaffle´s a Ron Weasley que enviarle una bludger a Harry Potter y soportar a Hermione reclamándole durante una semana que hubiese lastimado al **niño-que-vivió-para-joder-mi-relación-con-mi-novia**. Ella no entendía que en el quidditch se supone que debes enviarle bludger´s a los buscadores para, si es posible, sacarlos del juego y evitar que atrapen la snicth, se lo había intentando explicar de mil formas y ella seguía diciendo que eso era una barbarie digna de un circo romano. Hermione era Hermione, susceptible a lo que le pasase a cualquiera de esos dos y Theo ya estaba resignado, tendría que compartir a su novia con sus dos mejores amigos, porque ella era incondicional con Harry y Ron, como ella los llamaba. _El Gafas_ y _La Comadreja_ para Theo Nott.

Theodore salio al campo de quiddicth y desvió su vista a las gradas de Gryffindor, la vio allí con su bufanda roja y dorada, al lado de esa chica tan extraña, una rubia loca de cuarto año, la tal Luna Lovegood, esa de la que todo el mundo se burlaba pero que a él le parecía que era la niña mas cool que había conocido, exceptuando, por supuesto a Hermione. En una ronda de prefectos junto a Anthony Goldstein, la habían tenido que ayudar a buscar su libro de transformaciones y unos zapatos que aparentemente le habían escondido sus compañeros de casa, mientras tanto los ilustro a ambos comentando algunas cosas bien disparatadas, nunca en su vida se olvidaría la cara de hastió de Goldstein dirigida a la chica, a pesar de que era una Ravenclaw como él. Si había algo que enfurecía a Theo era la deslealtad y mas si es con alguien de tu propia casa, sin embargo la chica lo ignoro olímpicamente y siguió hablando de "narggles" y cosas por el estilo, quizás estaba loca y todo lo demás, pero Lovegood era algo fuera de lo común. Era una excluida social, como él, de quien sus compañeros slytherin´s comentaban que le faltaba un tornillo, por lo menos a Theo no le escondían absolutamente nada, Luna Loveggod era una lunática cariñosa pero Theo Nott era un loco peligroso o por lo menos lo suficiente intimidante para persuadir a cualquiera que fuese medianamente inteligente de meterse con él. Hermione se levanto y lo saludo efusivamente, Theo asintió con la cabeza guiñándole el ojo y se monto en su escoba, dio una vuelta sobre el estadio como calentamiento y descendió. Ambos capitanes se saludaron con muy poca cordialidad. Cuando llego el momento de saludarse los dos equipos, Harry se acerco a él y le dijo en voz baja:

-Hermione me ha dicho que están saliendo.

-Aja- contesto Theo como quien no quiere la cosa. Harry no avanzo para saludar a más nadie y pronto sus compañeros lo saltaron de la fila.

Draco Malfoy no estrechaba las manos de nadie, solo contestaba con un mustio hola, su cara no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, sin embargo estaba nervioso por el juego como todos, pero jamás lo dejaría traslucir, él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy´s no demuestran cosas, no pierden la compostura ni los modales y menos aun se emocionan o les dan ataques de ansiedad por un estupido partido de Quidditch, apretó su mano contra el mango de la escoba hasta que le dolió.

Si su padre supiese todo lo que le costaba cumplir con esos dogmas familiares, sin duda le repetiría hasta el cansancio que era un inútil. Ya escuchaba a Lucius Malfoy en su cabeza: _**"Draco, eres un bueno para nada, permites que la sangre sucia te gane académicamente, dejas que el maldito Potter te gane siempre en el Quidditch. ¿Que pasara en la iniciación?……………..¿Dejaras también que Theodore Nott te pase por encima y se lleve los honores?……….Que hice para merecerme un hijo así……..un perfecto subnormal"**_… y seguramente se quejaría por días hasta que le doliesen los oídos de escucharlo destrozando su amor propio.……**"**_**MALDITOS SEAN TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES**_**" **se dijo mirando a todo el mundo en ese estadio………es triste que mientras él sufre una tortura domestica cada vez que esta en su casa…el resto vive feliz de la vida….Fijo su atención de nuevo en Harry Potter y Theo Nott, Draco estaba de primero en la fila al lado de Montague, por lo que no pudo escuchar nada de la conversación, aunque observo que ambos chicos tenían la cara descompuesta y enseguida supo la razón………ella.

Al parecer Hermione Granger tenia la cualidad de hacer enfadar a todos los chicos a su alrededor. Porque él se sentía como las Furias, cada vez que pensaba en ella. Potter estaba molesto porque no quería ver a su amiga sangre sucia con un slytherin de eso estaba seguro, Theo sin duda estaba furioso, porque Theodore es un Nott y a los Nott no se les molesta ni se les perturba con su vida privada. Y él…………………..ni de coña sabía porque estaba a punto de retorcerle el cuello a alguien. Pero si, estaba furioso, molesto, encabronado, cualquier cosa, su yo consciente le decía que era por ella, pero el otro lado de su cerebro, esa parte Malfoy de su personalidad que estaba intentando afianzar dentro de su mente con poco éxito según sus padres, le decía a gritos que eso era inconcebible. Sus ojos gris plomo por un instante buscaron entre la audiencia y la encontró, sentada entre unas chicas. "_**Maldita perra que trastornas mi vida y todavía no se porque**_". Por un momento las miradas de ambos se encontraron y Hermione la desvió rápidamente, Draco siguió observándola por un rato, con los labios tensos, no se le había escapado el azoramiento de ella y su incomodidad al sentir sus ojos escudriñándola. Curiosamente, él lo estaba disfrutando.

-Si la dañas te las veras conmigo- le dijo Harry con cara de pocos amigos a Theo Nott.

Harry era tan hosco como cualquier Slytherin, por eso Theo, Draco y los demás chicos de esa casa lo veían como un igual, en ese momento lucia una velada molestia. Iba a dejar las cosas claras con respecto a Hermione. Theo se dio cuenta que era obvio que estaba muy molesto con su relación con Hermione, pero se la tendría que aguantar así de simple, le gustase o no, ella andaba con él. Le molestaba que al parecer todo el mundo tuviera que dar su opinión acerca de un asunto que era estrictamente privado.

-Tranquilo Potter, eso no sucederá. Ella esta mejor conmigo que con cualquiera en este colegio- contesto Theo tratando de ser diplomático, no quería líos con Hermione, sobre todo porque estaban muy bien en ese momento de su relación- soy un Nott…………………mis promesas pesan sobre mis hombros. Nadie la dañara- los ojos de Theo se oscurecieron de pronto, tenia varias semanas pensándolo, lo fácil que le era hacer un juramento personal respecto a ella, demasiado fácil tal vez. Había preguntado a su padre muchas cosas en los últimos tiempos, mediante cartas, acerca del valor de las promesas y de los juramentos y también sobre el destino de los Nott, todo porque sentía que Hermione era diferente a las otras chicas con las que se había relacionado, lograba despertar sentimientos muy profundos dentro de él, diferentes al gusto o la lujuria. Era algo tan fuerte, como si su mente la reconociese a ella como parte de algo, como si ella fuese a tener un papel muy importante en su vida. Y estaba sellando esa relación con su apellido, ofreciendo su nombre para jurar por ella, algo que solo hacían los Nott´s con sus mujeres.

Hermione y él estaban a años luz de tener algo de sexo o parecido al sexo, en parte, porque ella era virgen y eso lo tenia mas asustado a él que a ella, quería que todo fuese perfecto, la quería tanto……………que no deseaba hacerla sufrir o que se sintiese decepcionada. Aunque le estaba costando horrores controlarse, no en vano era un chico con dieciséis años recién cumplidos y bastantes hormonas encimas, pero no quería quedar como un patán eso era seguro. Pero casarse……………eso si era verdad que no lo había contemplado nunca, ni con ella ni con nadie. Él era libre como el viento, se sentía atrapado en ese colegio y esperaba ansioso salir de allí en séptimo, para embarcarse a recorrer el mundo y conocer todo aquello que solo había leído y visto en libros, un matrimonio significaba familia, y la familia conllevaba a anclarse. Y Theo Nott no quería que lo ataran a un solo sitio, él quería su libertad. Aunque de pronto ella aceptase irse con él, algún día y si todo salía bien……………y se enamoraban…………de pronto …………quizás…………..dentro de muchos, muchos, muchos años………cuando ambos tuviesen como cuarenta… y hubiesen vivido sus aventuras……….se casarían, vivirían en Notthjem (por supuesto después de convencer a su padre que no había ningún problema sobre el hecho de que Hermione fuese hija de muggles, ya que ella era diferente a los demás sangre sucia) y serian felices para siempre…….o ¿No?

"_**¡ Theo Nott! es definitivo, perdiste la chaveta, desde cuando andas pensando en matrimonio a los 16 años, no y que tú eras de los que vivía el presente, que disfrutaba el momento sin pensar en el mañana"**__. _ El problema es que la parte de él que controlaba sus sentimientos por Hermione Granger era la parte también que ponía todo en perspectiva y que lo obligaba a pensar en el futuro aunque no quisiese. Un futuro donde la sombra de Lord Voldemort planeaba constantemente como un ave de rapiña sobre su cabeza. "_**Malditos los Nott´s y sus promesas"**_**. **

Theo permaneció distraído todo el juego y apenas si hizo 10 puntos para Slytherin, Ron mejoro su juego desviando bastantes quaffle´s y Harry termino atrapando la snicth frente a las narices de Draco Malfoy, quien hizo todo el juego sucio posible para ganar esta vez. Todos los jugadores bajaron a tierra y Madam Hooch se dedico a alabar las habilidades de vuelo de Harry. Draco aterrizo en su escoba, su Nimbus 2002, y se iba a dirigir a los vestidores, con el peor humor posible, cuando entonces escucho a los gemelos Weasley´s burlándose de él.

-Bien Malfoy, esta vez lograste al menos acercarte a la snitch por tus propios medios, en todos estos años jurábamos que eras ciego- comento George- Por supuesto estar detrás de Harry todo el juego es una muy buena táctica ofensiva.

-Malfoy, cuando aprenderás- dijo Fred- eres un perdedor así de simple y de paso, un mal jugador de Quidditch. Ni todos tus millones pueden cambiar eso.

Draco se giro, Theo le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo y Draco se deshizo de ella con brusquedad. Theo lo siguió meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, el desgraciado de Draco iba a hacer una de las suyas y de paso meter a todos en problemas, porque ningún Slytherin se negaría a pelear si ofendían su casa, incluso él y eso Malfoy lo sabia muy bien, conocía esa expresión de suficiencia y esa lengua viperina, se avecinaban problemas con los Gryffindor´s. A veces pensaba que Malfoy hacia todo eso solo por joderlo, especialmente a él, que tenia su novia en Gryffindor. Miro hacia donde estaba Hermione y ella le hizo una seña de que se calmara, Theo con una mano le indico que se quedase quieta en su sitio, no la quería en medio de una batalla campal.

Draco camino velozmente hacia donde estaban los gemelos, últimamente lo único que hacia era luchar para no perder los estribos y conservar su impasibilidad Malfoy, pero entre la sangre sucia y esos dos idiotas, había tirado al trasto de basura su intención de mantenerse frió como un iceberg. Si eran tan imbeciles que querían desatar la furia de Draco Malfoy, sufrirían las consecuencias, cualquiera que estas fuesen.

-Que bien- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras- las comadrejas gemelas intentan atacar de nuevo. Por supuesto, tratando de destacar con sus burdas bromas y sus comentarios faltos de creatividad. Que más iba a esperarse de dos tipos que han sido criados en un vertedero. Todos escoria, todos basura, todos traidores a la sangre. Dime entonces Weasley ¿Ya tu padre tiene suficiente dinero para llevar comida a tu casa o sigue mendigando en el callejos Diageon?

-Por lo menos mi padre es un hombre honrado- contesto Fred, quien trataba de conservar algo de calma y el ingenio- el tuyo es un maldito mortifago, no es así Huroncito.

-No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre- Draco se fue hasta a él y lo tomo de las solapas del uniforme de Quiditcht provocando que Fred lo empujara. No le gustaba mucho su padre, era cierto, pero Draco jamás permitiría que nadie que no fuese él lo insultase públicamente, todavía seguía siendo un Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle tomaron posición al lado de Draco. Theo se mantenía en la distancia con la varita en la mano, Harry se acerco.

-Ni tu al mió, idiota- Fred le dio un puñetazo a Draco y este lo esquivo, hizo ademán patearlo en el estomago y lo logro, Fred cayo al piso George entro a defender a su gemelo y Harry se lanzo hacia los chicos. Theo se acerco y entonces murmuro.

-_Incarcero_- unas cuerdas doradas salieron de la varita de Theo y sujetaron a los seis chicos que estaban enfrascados en la lucha.

Entonces Dolores Umbridge llego acompañada del Profesor Snape y la Profesora McGonagall.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- grito Dolores Umbridge ataviada con su conjunto de lana de un rosado chillón, tomando en sus manos su varita corta que mas bien parecía un tocón de madera, despidiendo maldad por su pequeños y porcinos ojos- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Malfoy insulto a mi padre- grito George.

-Y tú al mió- respondió Draco furioso forcejando contra las cuerdas, vio a Theo quien lucia una expresión divertida en su rostro y acariciaba su varita viendo como los seis chicos estaban luchando por sacarse las cuerdas de encima. Además del encantamiento habitual Theo había añadido al hechizo algo de su propia inspiración, modificándolo un poco, así que entre mas se moviesen los prisioneros, las cuerdas apretarían mas, claro tenia un limite, nadie moriría asfixiado o por lo menos no esa vez - maldita sea Theo, suéltanos de una vez.

Theo seguía sonriente y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Le hubiese encantado tener una cámara de video de esas que tanto le mencionaba Hermione para grabarlo todo. Pero ni modo, en Hogwarts no funcionaban ese tipo de artefactos, así que siguió observando la escena, por nada del mundo se olvidaría de ese momento, en donde los chicos forcejeaban como locos tratando de desatarse en vano, totalmente derrotados por su magia.

-Nott- ordeno Snape con su voz profunda y potente- ya puede soltarlos.

Theo se encogió de hombros y murmuro el contrahechizo, las cuerdas estaban bien apretadas, pero pronto desaparecieron. La Profesora McGonagall examino con curiosidad las huellas mágicas del encantamiento, que había sido lanzado de manera magistral, había envuelto a seis personas con este, además de ese efecto lazo del diablo, un toque bien slytherin sin duda, totalmente reprobable, ciertamente, pero también algo fuera de lo común. Flictwick no exageraba, el chico era un genio en encantamientos y ese talento no podía desperdiciarse. Hablaría con Snape, a Theo Nott habría que darle clases avanzadas de encantamientos, era un buen prospecto, y si todo salía bien podría ser el primer ingles en 100 años aceptado en la Academia Superior de Encantamientos de Berlín. Y para orgullo de Hogwarts, iba a ser un estudiante de ese colegio. El chico tenia un gran futuro de seguro. El trago amargo sin duda seria…………….el padre.

Draco miraba con odio a George, Fred y a Harry, quien enseguida que estuvo libre de sus ataduras se fue contra él. Gracias a Merlín, Fred lo sostuvo, ya que el sapo rosado de Umbrigde solo esperaba otra excusa para seguir torturando a Harry con sus sadicos castigos.

-Tranquilo Harry, no vale la pena- comento Fred en voz baja.

-Por esa patética demostración de duelo muggle- dijo Dolores Umbridge- deben ser severamente castigados.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno y retírense inmediatamente a la sala común- dijo la profesora McGonaggall- deberán reflexionar acerca de su conducta, no tolerare agresiones de ningún tipo de parte de mis alumnos.

Fred y George estaban a punto de llorar, eran ciento cincuenta puntos menos, podían hasta perder la copa de las casas. Harry esperaba pacientemente por el castigo de Malfoy pero fue defraudado abismalmente.

-Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle- dijo Snape sin un ápice de simpatía hacia sus esbirros- a las mazmorras, inmediatamente. Nott, tú eres el otro prefecto, lleva al resto de los alumnos de Slytherin a la sala común.

Nott considero prudente no hacer ningún comentario, de alguna forma habían salido sin perder puntos del asunto y no lo arruinaría por nada del mundo, se retiro hacia las gradas, sin esperar que Snape le diese otra orden. Draco fue el primero que salio de la cancha de Quiddicth, caminaba velozmente, dejando una estela de rabia tras de si.

-Creo que el castigo es insuficiente Minerva- dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa malévola-Y bueno puesto que tengo el cargo de Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts y el director pues no se encuentra, decido que estos tres chicos sean relevados permanentemente del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

-Pero…..- esta vez Harry estuvo a punto de gritar cualquier cosa, pero una mirada de advertencia de McGonagall lo hizo desistir de seguir hablando. George y Fred temblaban de rabia.

-Pediré al Señor Filch que confisque sus escobas…………solo para asegurarnos- dijo Umbridge totalmente satisfecha, saliendo de los terrenos de la cancha.

-Profesora- esta vez Harry miro a McGonagall- ni siquiera le han quitado puntos a Malfoy, es injusto.

-¿Qué paso?- Hermione llego bastante azorada.

-Estamos jodidos- respondió Ron quien permanecía al lado de sus hermanos- Expulsaron a Harry y a los gemelos del equipo.

-Sr. Weasley, modere su lenguaje- exclamo McGonagall molesta- todos a su sala común.

0o0

Tarde en la noche, en la torre de Astronomía, Nott se divertía mirando las constelaciones con el telescopio mientras Hermione lo abrazaba rodeándole la cintura y apoyaba su pecho contra la espalda del chico, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, llevaban así un buen rato. Después del partido y de que ambos tuviesen que escuchar a sus respectivos jefes de casa regañando a todos en sus salas comunes, les toco ronda juntos esa noche, pero no mencionaron la pelea al final del partido, solo para no discutir de quien había sido la culpa, de nuevo estaban en su burbuja de cristal.

-Herms despierta- dijo Theo hablando en voz baja, si alguien se daba cuenta de que después de la ronda habían ido a la torre de Astronomía se meterían sin duda en problemas, así que su tono de voz era casi inaudible- ya la encontré, ven a ver.

-Estoy despierta- dijo ella con voz somnolienta, se separo del chico, dio un rodeo y se sentó junto a él en el gran sillón donde estaban. Ambos llevaban su uniforme habitual, solo que habían prescindidos de las túnicas y Theo llevaba la corbata desamarrada.

-No - dijo Theo tomando a Hermione de la cintura y sentándola en sus piernas- así esta mejor. Acomoda el telescopio y mira.

Hermione sintió las manos de Theo apresándola la cintura. Miro por el objetivo del telescopio y la vio, el centro de la Vía Láctea con sus millones de estrellas brillando fulgurantes adornando el cielo. En la oscuridad de la noche resaltaban, dándole a todo un toque algo espectral.

Pronto ella sintió las manos de Theo sacándole la camisa y tocando su piel, dio un respingo y también un largo suspiro, pero no lo detuvo. Theo entonces empezó a besarle el cuello sugerentemente, brindándole toques cortos con la punta de la lengua, con sus dedos describía círculos en la piel del tórax de ella, pronto llego al borde del sujetador y como Hermione no opuso resistencia, metió una mano debajo de la tela y procedió a acariciar tímidamente uno de sus senos. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, pero enseguida sintió algo placentero inundándola en oleadas, Theo siguió jugando con su pezón y empezó a darles mordiscos en el cuello, saco su otra mano, la que tenia libre y empezó a desabotonar la blusa de la chica. Hermione cerro las ojos sin darse cuenta de lo que se proponía el chico, solo estaba enfocada en disfrutar lo que fuese que le estaba haciendo, después que soltó un ultimo botón, Theo le bajo la blusa hasta la mitad de los brazos y siguió besando su hombro y su espalda, bajo un tirante del sujetador, así mismo lo desabrocho con una mano y allí estaba Hermione Granger con sus pechos libres para ser acariciados, Theo no perdió el tiempo y mientras seguía besando, succionando y mordiendo el cuello de ella, tomo con sus dos manos los pechos de Hermione y los estrujo, apretó y acaricio a gusto. Ella gemía contenta con esas caricias, Theo le estaba dando otro significado a eso de "ir a ver las estrellas en la Torre de Astronomía" y él sentía que su cerebro y algo en su entrepierna pronto estallarían. Y así fue, él se corrió solo acariciándola.

Fue algo sorpresivo y bastante intenso, Hermione solo pudo escuchar los jadeos de él y luego un "Ooohhhh" agónico escapándose de sus labios, lo escucho cerca en su oído, así como después de eso su respiración forzada. Tardo un rato en descubrir que rayos le había sucedido. De pronto Theo paro el asunto, había estado muy bueno y todo pero…….. estaba algo avergonzado, él no era de los que les sucedía esas cosas, de hecho solo le había sucedido su primera vez………..pero es que ……….esos senos eran condenadamente perfectos…se sentían demasiado ...bien……...y bueno se había sobrecalentado. Casi empujo a la chica para que se levantara de su regazo, luego se arrepintió por brusco pero ya el daño estaba hecho, Hermione ya de pie se cerró como pudo su camisa de espaldas a él y Theo se saco la suya para no dejar visible su accidente a los ojos de la chica.

-Herms- dijo con voz entrecortada- creo que mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana, lo prometo. Tengo algo urgente que hacer.

-Pero Theo- pregunto ella algo confusa- ¿Hice algo malo? Es que yo pensé que nos estaba gustando a ambos.

Theo iba corriendo hacia la puerta, pero recordó algo y se devolvió sobre sus pasos, cuando se acerco lo suficiente a la chica, le dio un corto beso en los labios. Hermione trago grueso cuando lo vio con el cabello castaño liso cayéndole sobre la cara y sus ojos azules brillantes lanzándole una de sus miradas mas arrebatadoras, sin pensarlo mucho, ella le lanzo los brazos al cuello y busco su boca ansiosa, él correspondió presuroso y se deshizo del abrazo:

-Todo estuvo bien, muy bien, demasiado bien, quizás ese fue el problema- dijo él atropelladamente- pero no eres un chico así que no se si vas a entender, ……………..nos vemos mañana. Te quiero Reina Hermione.

Ella solo sonrió al verlo irse de allí apenado y apurado, sin duda se metería en el primer baño que consiguiese. Sus labios permanecieron mudos, pero una frase se formo en su corazón, _Yo también te quiero Theo_.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS

ADVERTENCIA: este fic se pondra algo "caliente" y con bastante engaño...frases descarnadas y duras realidades..ja jajjaja. Asi que no apto para sensibles y romanticos, ja jajajjaja.

Si no quieres leer lemmon o cosas asi, no me leas, ja jajajajaja.


	11. Gran Rally de Escobas

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, besitos. Ya se publico el final de EL ORDEN DE LAS COSAS, así que pasen y revisen, por otro lado, aquí les dejo un capitulo introductorio para unas cosas mas "interesantes". De nuevo advertencias, el contenido del fic puede herir susceptibilidades. Gracias por leer.

Capitulo 11 Gran Rally de Escobas.

Quinto Año

Ambos chicos conversaban animadamente en los terrenos del colegio, el chico tomaba la mano de la chica, mientras caminaban. Ella simplemente destellaba felicidad, increíblemente todo estaba saliendo bien, Theo era su mejor amigo y además su novio, su primer novio, porque en realidad Viktor no había sido algo mas que una ilusión. Lo único que empañaba su panorama era Harry, _¿Por qué demonios no cuenta nada?_ Hermione no pudo evitar dar un resoplido como expresión de su frustración que hizo que Theodore la mirara un rato con curiosidad, mientras seguían su camino.

Después de la visión del ataque al Sr. Weasley y que comenzara sus clases de oclumancia con Snape, Harry no decía absolutamente nada. a pesar de que las reuniones del ED lo animaban un poco, se veía mas solo que nunca y ella sabia que la cicatriz le seguía doliendo, Ron se lo había comentado muchas veces, que lo escuchaba gritando en las noches en medio de lo que suponía serian pesadillas . La sonrisa a Hermione se le desdibujo de su cara y apretó inconscientemente la mano de Theo quien le devolvió el apretón inmediatamente. Este sabia que algo estaba pasando, algo diferente al dichoso ED, algo referente a Potter, pero ella no soltaba prenda y Theo en realidad no sabia si quería enterarse, puesto que todo lo oculto de Potter siempre llevaba a una dirección, Lord Voldemort. Ella no lo sabia, pero su tiempo juntos se estaba acabando y pendía prácticamente de un hilo. Y Theodore Nott todavía no había conseguido la manera de darle la vuelta a todo el asunto. No podía negarse que estaba un poquito enamorado, pero dependía de la buena voluntad de su padre hacia él y de que por primera vez en su vida Hermione Granger no fuese tan testaruda.

Mientras subían una pequeña loma para ver el lago, él le dio un abrazo y le beso la frente, ella volvió a sonreír debido al gesto, si bien había mucha gente ese día caminando por todos los linderos del Bosque Prohibido, pocos estudiantes le prestaban atención. Ambos vestían de jeans y camisetas, era Domingo. Theo llevaba una camiseta negra de los Rolling Stones que Hermione le había regalado y su cabello como siempre lucia desordenado y salvaje ocultándole el rostro. Su sonrisa era contagiosa y Hermione cada vez que miraba su cara, se asombraba de lo candido que era a veces, parecía un niño pequeño, juguetón como un chico de cinco años, sin embargo algo le decía que debajo de toda esa aptitud despreocupada, habían muchas cosas pugnando por salir, cosas que ella quería descubrir, conocer y aprender a querer. Quería llegar a lo profundo de la mente de ese sujeto llamado Theodore Nott.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del colegio ese día porque necesitaban despejarse de la asfixiante atmosfera de Hogwarts. La era Umbridge estaba en su apogeo. En la pared en la entrada del Gran Comedor estaban clavados las cientos de disposiciones y decretos de la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Y Theo y Hermione estaban incumpliendo la regla de "Chicos y Chicas alejados más de 20 centímetros"

Cuando llegaron a un lugar donde se veía el majestuoso lago que bordeaba el castillo, ambos chicos detuvieron su caminata.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en tu sala común?- pregunto Hermione mirando el lago cuyas aguas brillaban a la luz del sol.

-Esto te va a gustar-respondió Theo con sorna, en realidad había pensado mucho en decírselo porque sin duda caerían en el mismo tema una y otra vez- resulta ser que a Draco no se le ha ocurrido mas brillante idea que lamerle las botas a Umbrigde y ahora van a formar algo llamado Brigada Inquisitorial.

-¿Y eso que es?- pregunto Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Desde el episodio del juego de Quidditch, las cosas habían empeorado en el colegio. Cada vez prohibían más cosas, la más importante, las reuniones entre el alumnado. Dumblendore estaba de manos atadas y pocas veces lo veían, Ron y Harry suponían que estaba en actividades para la Orden del Fenix. Las asociaciones estudiantiles se habían disuelto, incluyendo los equipos de Quidditch, lastimosamente para Ginny quien había suplantado a Harry como buscadora en el equipo de Quiddtihc y tristemente para el ED que ahora se hallaba en la más completa clandestinidad. Filch tenia ahora potestad absoluta de castigar a los alumnos como le viniese en gana, ese hombre era capaz de la tortura para conseguir que los alumnos cumpliesen las normas y ahora………¿Una brigada……….Inquisitorial?

-Digamos- dijo Theo mirando al lago- que creo que nuestro tiempo como prefectos de Hogwarts ha terminado.

-Es horrible- dijo Hermione lamentándose- Me imagino que solo estará compuesta por Slytherin´s, ¡Van a sembrar el terror en la escuela! Definitivamente todo esto es un asco.

-Es genial-dijo Theo mirándola con sus ojos azules brillantes- tenemos mas tiempo para nosotros dos.

-Y para estudiar para los TIMO´s- dijo ella de pronto con una sonrisa tímida, luego miro de nuevo hacia el lago y agrego con dureza- ya nos encargaremos de Malfoy.

-Para ser la chica romántica a veces le quitas el romance a todo- dijo Theo cínicamente. De alguna forma al mencionar ella a Draco Malfoy se sobresaltó, lo sentía, lo sabia……………algo raro pasaba con esos dos…………….tanto odio y antipatía no era normal. Al principio pensó que solo era de parte de Draco …………..pero no era así…………….Hermione también le echaba leña al fuego. Jamás había visto algo así en la vida, un odio tan intenso y corrosivo entre dos chicos. Eso a Theo Nott no le gustaba y menos aún cuando no podía precisar porque le daba tan mala espina.

-Theo Nott- dijo ella riendo, sacando abruptamente a Malfoy de sus recónditos pensamientos. Tenía algo pendiente con ese idiota y se las iba a pagar como fuese- tenemos cuatro meses de novios y ya te aburriste.

Theo la atrajo a sus brazos y empezó a besarle el cuello sugerentemente.

-Para nada- dijo Nott- si ahora es que estamos empezando la mejor parte- la abrazo con fuerza y la beso de nuevo, lamiendo sus labios, con parsimonia, con lentitud. Hermione cerro los ojos y enredo sus manos en su cabello. Después del incidente o mejor dicho, "accidente" en la torre de Astronomía, habían seguido con sus juegos exploratorios, por supuesto con algunos limites impuestos por ella. A veces a Hermione le daban ataques de inseguridad y Nott intentaba ser comprensivo. Luego de un rato se separaron.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- pregunto ella todavía en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo que que hago?- dijo él un poco desconcertado- hasta ahora no he hecho nada- se separo de ella y levanto ambas manos- no he tocado nada impúdicamente y sin pedir permiso. Estoy portándome como un caballero.

Ella de nuevo lo abrazo, le dio un corto beso en los labios y Theodore acerco su cara hasta verse reflejado en los castaños ojos de ella.

-Eso, deslumbrarme- dijo ella- con tus besos. ¿Quién te enseño a besar así?

-Ya ni me acuerdo- contesto Theo mintiendo. No quería hablar del tema, pero la persona con la que había aprendido a besar, era de su casa y de su año, era Daphne Greengrass y había sido en cuarto, antes de enredarse con Susan Bones. Ni siquiera se gustaban o por lo menos no lo hacían antes de sus experimentos. Simplemente un buen día decidieron que tenían que agarrar experiencia como fuese y como se tenían confianza, empezaron a besarse, cada vez con mas frecuencia…………y llegado a un punto, donde estaban juntos todo el tiempo……..y Theo no……….pudo…..ni quiso………..pedirle que fuese su novia, ella simplemente se ofendió. Desde ese entonces se trataban con la mayor frialdad posible.

Siguieron caminando y luego sobre una saliente rocosa cerca del lago, vieron una muchedumbre reunida. Varias decenas de alumnos de Hogwarts se habían concentrado en ese lugar, desafiando a Dolores Umbridge. Theo y Hermione se miraron y ambos asintieron, todavía eran prefectos, así que irían a ver de que se trataba el asunto. Luego de un rato llegaron y pudieron ver a los Gemelos Weasley´s, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Terry Bott, Alicia Spinet, el nuevo buscador de Hufflepuff , un tal Zacharias Smith, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Susan Bones, Hanna Abbott, Antony Goldstein, Colin y Nigel Creewey, unos Ravenclaw's de sexto encabezados por Roger Davies y hasta Grahan Montague y Jack Spencer de Slytherin estaban allí, un poco mas alejados del resto. También habían muchos alumnos de segundo y tercero de las tres casas, excepto de los Sly´s. Hermione vio que habían decenas de escobas sobre el piso. Hermione se deshizo de la mano de Theo y camino hacia donde estaban los gemelos que cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- pregunto Hermione en voz alta. Se planto frente a ellos y coloco sus manos en su cintura. Tenía los labios tensos y el ceño fruncido. Theo ahogo una risita. Le encantaba verla en actitud mandona y además la chica en serio que intimidaba a la gente.

-Oh, Oh- exclamo Lee Jordan y luego un grupito empezó a reírse discretamente. Hermione se mantuvo imperturbable. Ella era una prefecta e iba a averiguar que rayos pasaba en ese lugar.

-Hermione, que bueno verte. Este…………digamos que en Hogwarts hoy día hay un espíritu de rebeldía inundando el ambiente- dijo Fred Weasley y esta vez todos rieron con ganas.

-Estan prohibidas las reuniones- dijo ella un poco azorada- nos van a expulsar a todos.

-Por Merlín Hermione, las reuniones están prohibidas en el colegio- dijo George cruzándose de brazos.

-Y técnicamente no estamos en el colegio, sino al aire libre, en sus terrenos - dijo Fred finalizando la idea de su hermano y al mismo tiempo exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa- además es algo hipócrita que tú nos digas eso, ¿Cierto Hermione?

A ella se le exorbitaron los ojos de la incredulidad ante lo que estaba escuchando, casi la delatan allí mismo, George le dio un codazo a Fred en el estomago para que no siguiese con el tema, inmediatamente este se dio cuenta de su metida de pata y no siguió hablando.

-Estamos aquí reunidos – George fingió una tocesita y se dirigió a la audiencia- para hacer nuestra carrera anual de escobas.

-¿Hay competencia anual de carrera de escobas en Hogwarts?- pregunto Hermione escéptica, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer jamás en la vida- no estaba enterada.

-Desde ahora………….. si- dijo George. El resto de la gente asintió.

-Ustedes no tienen escobas- dijo ella, Theo se sitúo a su lado. Hermione podía ser bastante insistente con sus deberes de prefecto, pero él no dejaría que se le fuese la mano. Y a resumidas cuentas la idea de una carrera de escobas no era tan mala- ¿Como van a participar?

-Gracias a la bondad de nuestros compañeros- dijo Fred, señalando el montón de escobas sobre el suelo- quienes amablemente nos han cedido las suyas.

-Bien- George miró a todo el mundo- ¿Quienes van a participar?- Zacharias Smith levanto la mano, al igual que Ron, Ginny, Montague, Roger Davies, Jack Spencer y Fred Weasley - perfecto, yo también correré.

-Me uno a la propuesta- dijo Theo Nott, Hermione trato de protestar pero Theo se le adelantó y añadió- Hermione Granger ira conmigo

-¿Queee?- ella lo miro estupefacta- Theo…………no hables tonterías………..no me gusta volar………lo odio.

-Lo se- le dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien, ¿Alguien mas quiere ir acompañado?- preguntó Fred Weasley.

Ginny miro a Harry, quien se había mantenido al margen para no provocarse más problemas.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo ella en voz baja cerca de su oído- eres mejor volando que yo. Los dos podemos ganar.

-Ginny- dijo Harry mirando a todas direcciones- no estoy seguro que sea buena idea.

-No seas tonto- dijo ella- te aseguro que te divertirás.

-No- contesto Harry.

-No seas cobarde- Ginny prácticamente lo regaño. Harry la miro con intensidad con sus ojos verdes. Ella trago grueso y desvío la vista. Era un hecho, esa mirada la intimidaba.

-Hecho- dijo Harry después de dudarlo unos segundos- Espero que no haya problemas.

-No te preocupes, de seguro a Cho no le importara- comento Ginny masticando cada una de esas palabras. Le habían dicho que Harry estaba saliendo con ella. Y por alguna razón que ella conocía muy bien, pero que quería alejar de su cabeza, eso le molestaba a niveles inauditos.

-No es por Cho- dijo Harry fijando su mirada en su amiga- sino que…… Corner seguro que quiere ir contigo.

-Te aseguro que no- contesto Ginny mirando a su novio, Michael Corner que estaba probando escobas con sus amigos de casa, sin percatarse de la presencia de la chica- él es demasiado competitivo. No le gustaría compartir la gloria con alguien que no fuese de Ravenclaw, ya sabes como son los hombres.

-En realidad………..no tengo ni idea- contesto Harry un poco consternado- no soy novio de ninguno- Ginny no pudo contener la carcajada. Y Harry sonrío sinceramente, algo que tenia días que no hacia.

-Basta de charla Potter- dijo George pasándole un brazo a cada uno por el hombro- iras con Ginny y eso es una decisión irrevocable- luego vio hacia donde estaban Theo y Hermione discutiendo acaloradamente, en realidad la única que hablaba era Hermione y Theo simplemente se hacia oídos sordos, haciendo gala de una de sus irresistibles sonrisas- Nott si ganas, la victoria será compartida y cuida bien de nuestra cerebrito, le aterran las alturas, de acuerdo- los gemelos trataban bien a Theo, este le compraba grandes cantidades de productos de Sortilegios Weasley.

Harry miro a la pareja por un momento y decidió no hacer ningún comentario. Él no se montaría con Hermione en una escoba ni que le ofrecieran un millón de galeones. Pero si Nott quería enfrentarse con el pequeño problemita de mareos de Hermione, allá él.

-No hay problema- contesto él tomando una escoba. Dirigió una mirada retando a sus compañeros de Slytherin a hacer algún comentario mordaz en relación a la chica. Montague y Spencer lo ignoraron olímpicamente.

Theo se monto en la escoba y le hizo una seña a Hermione, ella dudaba, pero él le guiño un ojo, se recogió en cabello en una coleta y se sentó en la escoba dándole la espalda, Theo inmediatamente le coloco una mano en su abdomen, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Hermione se ruborizo inmediatamente al sentirse tan pegada a él, cuando la escoba se elevo, ella estaba bastante asustada y nerviosa, sus manos se cerraron sobre el mago de la escoba. Todos los competidores tomaron posiciones. Fred y George estaban contiguos y se hacían señales con los dedos, explicándose la estrategia. Harry se sentó con Ginny detrás, quien lo rodeo con los brazos. Michael Corner los miro con gesto de molestia y se subió a su escoba. Harry lo noto inmediatamente.

-Tu novio va a matarme Ginny- dijo Harry en voz baja, ella le hablo casi en el oído.

-Temeroso Harry- Harry resoplo ante el comentario- Tú eres mejor mago que él, profesor Potter, seguro que le ganas en un duelo- ambos chicos se rieron- además creo que voy a dejarlo, es demasiado fastidioso y es un perfecto imbecil. Hay mas gente por ahí que si vale la pena.

-¿Cómo quien?- pregunto curioso Harry. Ginny había cambiado mucho con él, ya no estaba tan tímida, lo saludaba, lo abrazaba, bromeaba con él, le demostraba sincera amistad, era diferente a la niña asustadiza que una vez le había enviado una espantosa tarjeta de San Valentín años atrás, con un poema referido a un sapo en escabeche o algo así, no lo recordaba muy bien. No se creía para nada la historia de Ron de que ella todavía estaba colada por él. Seguramente había sido un enamoramiento de esos infantiles. Ahora estaban más grandes y maduros, podía considerarla su amiga. En general no le preguntaba cosas íntimas a nadie, pero un impulso lo llevo a hacerlo

-Gente- dijo ella en voz mas baja aun, luego cambio radicalmente el tema de conversación - Harry, ten cuidado con los gemelos, son capaces de enviarnos uno de sus sortilegios y terminaremos en el lago o encima de un árbol.

-No se atreverían a herir a su patrocinante- dijo Harry casi para si mismo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo ella distraída mirando hacia todos lados, a su lado estaba Zacharias Smith bien concentrado mirando hacia adelante. Más allá veía a Hermione y a Nott. Ginny sonrío, se sentía contenta por su amiga, aunque no le caía muy bien el chico, era algo misterioso para su gusto. Pero Hermione estaba elevada hasta las estrellas con él, así que no había mucho que hacer.

-Que eres una buscadora muy buena- dijo Harry rectificando, si alguien de los Weasley´s se enteraban que había financiado a los gemelos, Molly Weasley era capaz de mandarle un vociferador y una bufanda tejida estranguladora.

Lee Jordan dejo salir una banderilla de su varita.

-Preparados……….Listo…………fuera- grito con fuerza y casi lo atropellan los primeros en salir, quienes fueron los dos Slytherin, Montague y Spencer.

Hermione solo sentía el viento golpeándole la cara, Theo se reía y aumentaba la velocidad al igual que ascendían.

-Theo ¿Que rayos estas haciendo? – grito ella.

-Subir Hermione, hasta lo mas alto que se pueda- grito Theo haciéndose oír entre el ruido del viento- No se si recuerdas, la tierra es redonda, asciendo para después adelantarme.

-Claro que se que la tierra es redonda- respondió impaciente Hermione quien de pronto sintió que volvían a descender, el grito salio desde lo mas profundo de su garganta- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Theo solo sonrío.

Harry y Ginny rápidamente intentaron adelantarse a los dos Slytherin´s para tomar el primer lugar, Montague entonces empezó a golpearlos con su cuerpo. Ginny saco una varita y lo amenazo flagrantemente, Graham Montague hizo una mueca de desprecio y se alejo.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?- pregunto Harry quien estaba pendiente de su vuelo, e intentaba desviar las arremetidas de Montague que habían cesado de pronto. Pronto adelanto a los dos Slytherin´s.

-Digamos que utilice técnicas disuatorias no diplomáticas con una asquerosa serpiente- contesto ella. Harry sonrío. Ginny era genial.

-Sujétate con fuerza- grito Harry imprimiéndole toda la velocidad de la que era capaz a la escoba. Ginny lo abrazo y apoyo su barbilla en su hombro.

-Vamos a matarnos- exclamo Hermione. Theo le hablo al oído.

-Claro que no, Reina Hermione- dijo él, en realidad poco le importaba ganar la carrera, pero ese momento lo estaba disfrutando verdaderamente. Maniobro su escoba y bajo hasta acercarse al lago, Hermione miro su reflejo en el agua, era fantástico, no le gustaba volar, pero eso era diferente………….totalmente distinto. Theo se acerco mas a la superficie del lago y ella se inclino para tocar el agua. Sus dedos se sumergieron en la oscura y fría agua y Hermione lo disfruto muchísimo. Realmente estaba allí, volando, ya entendía a la gente con su afán de volar, era distinto………..era como si……..fueses el dueño del mundo y fueses realmente libre……..la euforia se apodero de su mente. El temor había pasado, se sentía segura porque estaba con él…………era algo tan poderoso………….un sentimiento tan especial, que le cortaba la respiración. Theo volvió a ascender. La meta estaba cerca e iban de terceros detrás de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, y de George Weasley. Apuro la velocidad y los otros magos hicieron lo mismo, al momento de llegar a la meta, casi fue un final de fotografía.

Lee Jordan miraba asombrado el cronometro, los chicos pasaron a su lado, parecían unas centellas. Cuando midió el tiempo, se había dado cuenta que habían alcanzado mínimo los 200 kilómetros por hora. Todo un record, jamás había presenciado algo así, una carrera tan rápida, sin duda todos los que participaron eran corredores excepcionales. Los rezagados llegaron, Ron llego de cuarto y Zacharias Smith de quinto. Casi todos descendieron, entonces vieron a un grupo de Slytherin´s dirigirse a todos los chicos, un cabello rubio destello a la luz del sol. Theo arrugo la cara y decidió irse de allí con Hermione. Últimamente su relación con Malfoy se reducía a insultos velados y grandes silencios. Estaba seguro de que era por Hermione, pero algo le decía que el motivo no era precisamente lo que se imaginaba, había otra cosa más perturbadora en toda esa rabia de Draco Malfoy. Y en la actitud permanente de enfrentamiento de Hermione también.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione mirando hacia atrás, viendo como los Slytherin´s les quitaban las escobas a todos y Harry aturdía a Draco Malfoy.

-Estas observando el debut de la Brigada Inquisitorial- dijo Theo con molestia- un evento que sin duda podemos perdernos. Vamos a bañarnos en el lago. Total esa era la idea original.

-No inventes Theo Nott- dijo Hermione azorada- esa no era la idea original.

-Pues ahora si lo es- grito Theo- aguanta la respiración- dicho esto se sumergió en las aguas del lago.

0o0

Sexto Año

El viento otoñal daba sobre su cara, algunas nubes en el levante se arremolinaban, presagiando tempestades. No lo entendía, no sabia porque el destino la estaba llevando a caminos insospechados. Cuando ya tenia su vida en orden, con la esperanza de ser feliz, aquella sombra, la guerra, la sangre………..le arrebataban absolutamente todo. Y de paso, estaba él atormentándole sus sueños y sus pensamientos. Tenia el corazón constreñido y herido, por Theo Nott …………y por Draco Malfoy. No quería sentir lo que sentía y sin embargo lo hacia, se estaba resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas a esa emoción que la poseía y la alteraba a niveles insospechados, lujuria……..obsesión. Quería que fuese todo como antes, que Theo estuviese con ella, alegrándole sus días y disfrutando de su amor. Al parecer estaba pensando como una perfecta idiota, si ella había sido tan importante para él………….. ¿Porque diablos Nott se había ido? Miles de dudas se arremolinaban en su cabeza y ella no tenia respuesta para ninguna. Hermione se acerco a la ribera del lago y se inclino para recoger una piedra, luego con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz y para dejar escapar algo de furia, la arrojo al agua. Sus ojos miraron como esta reboto sobre la superficie para finalmente hundirse. Un truco, un engaño, así como la piedra rebotaba mediante un truco, así mismo de alguna forma ella misma se había engañado. La gente que tiene su destino marcado como Hermione Granger, no tiene muchas posibilidades de ser feliz. De nuevo apretó las manos ¿Por qué?

De el bolsillo de su tunica extrajo un pequeño libro, aquel que le había regalado a Theodore, los sonetos de William Shakespeare, lo único que tenia de él………lo único tangible que le quedaba……..lo demás eran solo recuerdos. Miro hacia el lago, sintiendo como su corazón por un momento se paralizaba. No entendía como lograba sobrevivir a ese universo de sensaciones que coexistían dentro de ella, porque además se traicionaba una y otra vez, reviviendo en su mente ese maldito beso con Draco Malfoy, que la había dejado expuesta en carne viva, miserablemente confundida.

La observaba detrás de unos matorrales cerca de la rivera del lago, la había seguido desde el Gran Comedor después de la merienda, era otoño, así que todavía había bastante luz al final de la tarde el crepúsculo se alzaba en el horizonte, en el poniente, cubriendo todo el paisaje con tonos naranjas y rojos. Podía ver su figura iluminada a contraluz, se deleitaba con las formas y curvas de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente sintió de nuevo recorriendo todo su ser aquella sensación tan extraña que tenia cuando la veía, cuando se atrevía a posar sus ojos en ella. La expresión física de todo el asunto generalmente era que se le secaba la garganta. No podía seguir así, arrastrándose, carcomiéndose, sin obtener nada absolutamente nada. Había pasado una semana desde que la había besado, y su sintomatología había empeorado, incluso no podía quitársela de la cabeza en ningún momento, peor, ni siquiera le apetecía tirarse a alguien que no fuera ella. Y sin embargo le daba temor esa posibilidad, poseerla y enloquecer solo con el contacto de su piel. Era algo demencial, estaba jugando con Hermione Granger al gato y el ratón. Solo a veces la misión que le había encomendado el Señor Oscuro lograba sacarle algo de cordura. Pensándolo bien, no sabía que situación era mas loca, el que estuviese deseando a la sangre sucia con todas las fuerzas de la que era capaz un hombre o el que ideara un plan para matar a Dumblendore. Independientemente ni lo uno ni lo otro iba por buen camino. Ella lo evitaba, lo sabia, no lo enfrentaba con la mirada y eso le molestaba profundamente. ¿Dónde rayos estaba su valentía? ¿Ese orgullo del que tanto presumen los Gryffindor's?

Los ojos de Draco destellaban debido a la luz del sol de la tarde e incluso su cabello lucia mas claro, destacando sus finas facciones, sus labios se curvaban en una discreta sonrisa, pocas veces lo hacia, sonreír, pero con ella, todo era diferente y le gustaba mirarla a escondidas, le producía una gran satisfacción. Encima de su uniforme Draco llevaba un abrigo negro, sus delgados dedos apartaban con pereza los ramos de los árboles para observarla mejor. Se comportaba tal cual como un cazador acechando a su presa……………listo para atacar………para devorar. Poco a poco fue apartando la vegetación hasta llegar a la ribera del lago donde se encontraba la chica.

Al sentir una presencia detrás de ella, se giro. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado con su boca cuando lo observo, como siempre, con esa expresión de satisfacción en su cara, seguro de la extrañas reacciones que provocaba en ella. Dio un paso adelante con toda la intención de irse de allí, pero Draco Malfoy la intercepto rápidamente, cortándole el paso con su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- le dijo Draco con voz seca- no te he dado permiso para irte.

-No lo necesito- dijo ella con molestia evitando el contacto visual, cuando sintió que el chico le arrebataba el libro de sus manos- Dame eso, es mío.

-Vamos a ver- dijo Draco apartándose de la chica y caminando con su particular andar, elegante y calmado, en círculos alrededor de ella- **Sonetos de amor, Willian Shakesperare**- alzo una ceja y añadió despectivamente- Quien lo diría, el ratón de biblioteca es una chica romántica y yo que pensé que era solo que te gustaba revolcarte con Theodore.

-Dámelo- Hermione entonces lo apunto con su varita sin responder a la insinuación. Que diablos le importaba a ese estupido si ella se había acostado o no con Theo, ese era solo su problema- Déjate de juegos y dámelo.

-Ah- entonces la cara de Draco se descompuso, miro la bella caligrafía de la chica y sintió de nuevo esos malditos celos que lo asfixiaban- _"Con todo mi amor, bla, bla, bla, Hermione Granger a……Theodore Nott"_- de nuevo clavo su mirada gris en la de ella- Eres una ridícula de las peores. Por Merlín "_Con todo mi amor_"…………..acéptalo Granger, solo fue una acostada y nada mas. Te aseguro que Theodore no esta pensando _con todo su amor_ en ti. Es mas te aseguro que en este momento esta pensando en como llevarse a la cama a una que lo haga mejor que tú.

-Dámelo- dijo ella roja de la furia, Draco la amenazo con su varita.

-Y si no lo hago ¿Qué?- de nuevo estaba sumergido en el odio y en unos incontenibles celos. Al parecer ese libro tenía un gran significado para Hermione Granger, de verdad ella estaba enamorada de ese idiota. Mejor, su venganza seria más dulce. Sin embargo un dolor sordo se apodero de su pecho, la seguridad que nadie y menos aun ella sentiría algo así por él lo dejo desolado.

-_Desmiaus_- grito ella y Draco salto hacia un lado.

-_Experliamus-_ la varita de ella salto y Draco la tomo en el aire. Seguidamente lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el libro hacia el lago, que se hundió rápidamente en sus aguas. Luego miro la varita de Hermione, la sostuvo con una mano y con rabia la rompió en dos.

-Maldito imbecil – Hermione estaba consternada, Malfoy había roto su varita- Hare que te expulsen por esto.

-No lo harás sangre sucia, tú también rompiste la mía- entonces de manera inaudita, Draco tomo la suya y la rompió también en dos- nos vamos a pelear, pero sin magia. Si me ganas, te juro que te comprare la mejor varita de Olivander.

-Idiota, jamás me iré a las manos contigo, soy una dama- dijo Hermione, mientras se quitaba su abrigo y los zapatos.

-Por supuesto, eres todo una dama- dijo él con sorna, pero al ver que la chica tenia firmes intensiones de meterse en el lago exclamo-¿Qué diablos pretendes Granger? El agua esta a cero grados, acaso te volviste loca.

-Voy a recuperar lo mío- dijo ella evitando que sus dientes castañeasen al sentir el aire frío en su cuerpo, poco a poco se acostumbro- además el único demente de mierda que hay aquí eres tú.

-Maldito coraje Gryffindor - le espeto Malfoy y se dio la vuelta, le había ofrecido una oportunidad para que ella descargase su rabia con él y ella lo había tirado por la borda. Era un hecho necesitaba desahogarse con ella, de la manera mas física posible.

Hermione espero que el chico se fuese y termino de quitarse el uniforme, llevaba como ropa interior una camisola de seda color carne con tirantes corta, nada más. Se quito las medias y se sumergió al lago a buscar el libro.

Draco caminaba a grandes zancadas furioso y frustrado. Quería que ella se desatase con él, que de nuevo esa energía extraña circulara entre los dos, pero ella solo quería el libro de su adorado Theo. Bien, que se diera su chapuzón en agua helada, pensándolo bien hasta a él le caería bien algo de agua fría, se sentía ardiendo en llamas por dentro. Caminaba por el sendero que conducía al castillo, cuando se detuvo y algo……….dentro de él ……….lo hizo regresar sobre sus pasos. Estuvo maldiciéndose a si mismo todo el camino por sucumbir a la debilidad de verla de nuevo. Cuando finalmente llego al lago, no la vio. Miro hacia todos lados y no habían rastros de la sangre sucia ¡Diablos y un demonios!

-Granger- grito a pleno pulmón. El eco de su voz lo sobresalto- No jodas Granger. ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?- de pronto vio unas burbujas en la superficie del agua.

Maldiciendo miles de veces, empezó a quitarse su abrigo. Seguramente ella se había acalambrado con el frío y ahora estaba ahogada, en el fondo del lago. ¡Rayos y centellas! Tendría que ir por ella, así de sencillo, aunque sea para ver ese cuerpo pálido que le quitaba el aliento, muerto en sus brazos. Que irónico, el final de Hermione Granger seria tan trágico como el final de Romeo y Julieta, o mejor aun, como la Ofelia de Hamlet, ahogada. Pues si, él tambien leia a Shakespeare_, _a escondidas de sus padres._ ¡Patrañas Malfoy! este no es el final de Romeo y Julieta. Para empezar Romeo y Julieta se amaban. Y tú no amas a Granger y mucho menos ella a ti. _

Ella entonces apareció sobre la superficie del lago, dio unas brazadas con el libro en una de sus manos y nado hasta la orilla, camino hasta tierra seca y Draco cuando la vio quedo estupefacto. Llevaba una camisa de seda con tirantes casi transparente que se pegaba húmeda a su cuerpo, dejando ver absolutamente todo, sus pechos, sus pezones erectos debido al frío, su ombligo y el triangulo oscuro de su hemisferio sur, Hermione camino unos pasos distraída, se detuvo cuando se percato de la presencia del chico y de su mirada depredadora sobre ella. Draco la atravesaba con sus ojos y le costaba tragar saliva, apretó los puños y ella dándose cuenta del espectáculo que le estaba ofreciendo, paso rápidamente al lado del chico para buscar sus ropas. Draco por un instante fue incapaz de moverse, así que no la detuvo, luego se giro persiguiéndola con su mirada, cuando la vio de espaldas pudo observar sus nalgas en todo su esplendor, de nuevo trago grueso. Lo que era ropa interior de abuelita se había convertido en el atuendo más sexy que había visto en su vida. Ella trataba de vestirse lo más rápido posible para ocultarle su cuerpo al chico, se sentía escudriñada hasta el más mínimo detalle, increíblemente mas que avergonzada se sentía turbada, el erotismo de la situación no le paso desapercibido. Draco la imito y de nuevo se coloco su abrigo y sus zapatos. El ambiente estaba tenso y el silencio era insoportable.

-¿Qué te proponías hacer Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione temblando, su rostro estaba pálido y sus labios estaban morados, si mas lo recordaba él se había quitado los zapatos y el abrigo, de pronto la verdad la golpeo, Malfoy sin duda pensaba meterse al lago para sacarla de allí - si crees que te lo iba a agradecer…….estas muy equivocado. Hubiese preferido morir ahogada que deberte la vida.

-Yo no creo nada- dijo él dándole la espalda para conservar su orgullo intacto, si ella se percataba de lo azorado que estaba, sin duda se reiría de él, su corazón latía con fuerza. La visión de ella con su cabello mojado cayendo lánguido sobre su rostro y todo su cuerpo marcándose a través de la ropa, casi como si no llevase nada encima, había sido algo muy sensual- hace frío, estas empapada, toma mi abrigo, sin duda es de mejor calidad que el tuyo y vete de aquí.

-No quiero nada tuyo- escupió ella, buscando su propio abrigo para cubrirse.

-Por supuesto, nada de mi es deseable – dijo con rencor Draco. Ella entonces de nuevo sintió molestia, tiro su abrigo a un lado y camino hacia él ¿Por qué rayos le decía esas cosas? ¿Qué pasaba por la tortuosa mente de Malfoy en ese preciso momento? ¿Por qué a veces le parecía que él era un ser humano emocionalmente desvalido? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Por qué a ella le importaban en el fondo de su alma a todas esas situaciones?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa conmigo? ¿Qué intentas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- grito ella perdiendo todo su control- déjame en paz, no me sigas, no me aceches, no me mires. Lo odio, sentirte a mis espaldas.

-Tú no puedes prohibirme que te mire- él se volteo- en realidad me diste permiso para todas esas cosas cuando me besaste. Es que acaso lo olvidas Granger, me besaste……lo hiciste.

-Eso fue un error- grito ella- Pero eso no te da derecho a romper mis cosas ni a tirarlas al lago. Búscate una vida.

-Si, eso seria lo mejor- exclamo él para dejarla desconcertada una vez mas- ¿Tan importante es el maldito libro? puedo regalarte miles si quieres, una biblioteca entera para que vivas allí de sueños y esperanzas. Porque tu triste realidad es otra, métetelo en la cabeza Granger.

Entonces Hermione se acerco más aun y lo abofeteo. Y Draco hizo lo mismo con ella, la abofeteo. Ambos chicos se miraron estupefactos con todo el desprecio que fueron capaces.

-¿Cómo te atreves a juzgar mi vida?- dijo ella tocándose la mejilla, Malfoy no le había pegado con fuerza, pero se sentía igualmente humillada. Pero él se lo había advertido, que no se atreviera a pegarle nunca mas, sin embargo eso no le daba el derecho de atacarla- a meterte en ella y creer que sabes cosas de mí.

-No, ¿Cómo te atreves tú a poner mi mundo de cabeza?- le grito él- a hacerme desear cosas que no debo desear. A sentir cosas que no puedo sentir.

-Entonces no lo hagas, maldita sea- le contesto ella totalmente fuera de si, acerco su rostro al de él - no me desees, olvídame, ódiame, despréciame, soy una sangre sucia por amor de Dios. Deja de atormentarme, métete con otra impura así como me llamas. Hay bastantes en esta escuela.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer- grito Draco con rabia, acortando las distancias, pronto ambos estuvieron a centímetros, con los rostros casi pegados- no necesito que nadie mas me diga algo. Estoy cansado……..escúchalo bien ………….cansado de que la gente me ordene lo que tengo que hacer………y como lo tengo que hacer. Y tú no vas a ser la excepción.

Por un momento ambos se observaron, respiraban agitadamente, la mirada de ambos se dirigía alternativamente a sus ojos y a sus labios. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos. De nuevo esa aura extraña que los había envuelto la primera vez que se besaron amenazaba con abrazarlos de nuevo. Draco acerco su cara y permitió que su nariz rozara la de ella, Hermione abría y cerraba su boca, estaba como hipnotizada. La cercanía del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, esa presencia tan intimidante y que a la vez ejercía un magnetismo incontrolable sobre ella, la dejaba literalmente sin aliento. Y esas malditas palabras también.

-Bésame- dijo Draco con voz ronca, su aliento caliente pego directamente en el rostro de Hermione quien cerro los ojos por un instante- Bésame de nuevo como si no existiese nadie mas que yo. Como aquella vez.

-No- dijo ella con un gemido. Sus labios rozaron los de él por un breve instante. De nuevo sintió el fuego apoderándose de ella en ese contacto. Su cuerpo estaba actuando sin consentimiento de su parte consciente.

-No puedes negarme- dijo él de nuevo en voz baja, en tono grave- que lo deseas tanto como yo- ella abrió los ojos súbitamente y algo de cordura volvió a su mente.

-Estas decididamente loco- ella le dio la espalda y avanzo unos metros tambaleante, estaba congelándose, también algo mareada y sucedió, se desvaneció, pero Draco fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomarla en sus brazos.

-Déjame- gimió ella, Draco la abrazo con fuerza- déjame ir- intentaba vanamente quitarse al chico de encima sin éxito alguno. Draco sintió su piel fría, sus manos se cerraron sobre el vientre de la chica, Hermione cerró los ojos.

-Te estas congelando- esta vez Draco hablo sin un destello de malicia en su voz, ella sintió como el chico la giraba, dejándola frente a él, la abrazo y cubrió con su abrigo el cuerpo de ambos, camino con ella hasta colocarla contra un árbol.

-Y eso a ti que te importa- dijo ella con voz ahogada, temblando descontroladamente en sus brazos, posando su mirada desconcertada sobre los ojos del chico, mientras sentía las manos de él enterrándose en su cintura.

-Eso....... es........ algo- susurro Draco con la respiración entrecortada mientras de nuevo buscaba ansioso sus labios, intento besarla, con furia, con dolor y con rabia, mientras tanto ella cerraba su boca. Él desistió del beso con desgana y agrego- eso es algo que no tengo la mas minima intención de contestarte.

-No te entiendo- dijo ella tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se sentía mejor, mucho mejor, algo de calor volvía a su cuerpo. Un nuevo estremecimiento inundo su cuerpo cuando lo sintió besando su cuello.

-Yo tampoco y me importa una mierda- contesto Draco, mientras tomaba un muslo de la chica y lo alzaba apoyándolo en su cadera, lo acaricio con suavidad, con la punta de sus dedos, encontró el borde de la falda, luego el de la camisola y se atrevió a subir mas allá encontrando como había supuesto nada de ropa interior, sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre la cadera desnuda de la chica y empujo su pelvis hacia ella. Hermione empezó a respirar agitadamente cuando sintió esos dedos recorriendo su piel y la envergadura de toda la virilidad de él contra su pubis. Intento bajar su muslo pero la cadera de él empujando contra la suya se lo impedía.

-Quien lo diría- dijo Draco socarronamente, mientras de nuevo bajaba por su cuello, tocándola con la punta de su lengua, su mano dejo su cadera y bajo hasta unas de sus nalgas apretándola. Ella empezó a jadear y suplicaba mentalmente que él no fuese capaz de tocarla allá abajo, porque seguramente se moriría allí mismo- no usas ropa interior. No eres tan santa como aparentas, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

-Idiota- dijo ella intentando quitárselo de encima. Draco la sujeto con fuerza contra el árbol de nuevo.

-Se donde esta Theodore- dijo de pronto. Hermione dejo de moverse, le clavo sus ojos castaños - y si te portas bien y cedes, si te entregas en cuerpo y alma a mi, quizás…………….a lo mejor…………te digo que ha sucedido con él- Draco la miro un momento deteniendo sus caricias, esperando una respuesta.

Ella no se lo podía creer, ese idiota intentaba manipularla, chantajearla, era el colmo. ¿Es que Malfoy pensaba que ella caería tan bajo como para dejarse usar? Después de todo, lo aceptaba, estaba atraída sexualmente por Malfoy, aunque no lo admitirá en voz alta ni bajo tortura, pero al parecer él no se daba cuenta del asunto porque intentaba chantajearla con Theodore. Era una locura toda esa situación, pero si había algo que no iba a hacer jamás era dejarse utilizar. Ella era demasiado inteligente para eso, además en un giro cruel del destino, él, su más acérrimo enemigo, quería poseer su cuerpo, jamás se había sentido tan deseada en su vida, era asfixiante, aterrador pero sumamente atractivo. De alguna forma tenia poder sobre él, lo sabia y algo dentro de su ser clamaba por usar esa influencia para dañarlo. Era un hecho, si algún día se acostaba con Draco Malfoy, seria porque ella lo consentiría en plenitud de sus facultades mentales, sin influencias de ningún tipo, por deseo……por rabia……..por despecho…………….por alguna de esas razones o por todas al mismo tiempo. Y Theo no tendría porque ser parte de ese asunto, él y su relación eran otra cosa. Al final y al cabo, él se había ido de su vida, dejándola en manos del otro imbecil.

Hermione utilizo toda su fuerza y aparto a Draco de su cuerpo con brusquedad.

-Sabes una cosa Malfoy- ella escupió sus palabras con todo el veneno del que fue capaz, de sus ojos castaños saltaban chispas de lo indignada que estaba-en lo que a mi respecta, tú y…..Theodore Nott pueden irse al mismo infierno.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y ser perdió en la espesura del bosque.

Draco después de un momento en donde quedo un poco desubicado, al analizar las implicaciones de esas palabras, sonrío. Al parecer no todo estaba perdido. _Touché_, Nott y él estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	12. Cartas

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, aquí de nuevo. Espero que el capitulo justifique la espera. No comentare mucho puesto que esta bastante largo y sustancioso. Aquí………….empieza lo bueno.

Capitulo 12 Cartas

Quinto Año, Abril.

Theo Nott estaba sentado frente a su cena, con un pergamino arrugado en su mano, sus ojos azules brillantes miraban con desagrado la misiva, sabia que algún día llegaría, lo que no se imaginaba era que seria tan pronto, de inmediato sintió que el estomago se le estrujaba y el hambre se le desaparecía como por arte de magia. Desvió su mirada a sus compañeros de mesa, algunos sostenían en sus manos pergaminos similares al suyo y sin duda sus rostros reflejaban lo mismo que el de él, temor y miedo en su más vivida expresión. De nuevo miro hacia la carta y esta se había transformado en un cupón para suscripción del periódico mágico El Profeta.

La lechuza de su padre, Matilda, había llegado ese día, sorprendiéndolo justo al llegar al gran comedor, los otros de su año que también recibieron el siniestro mensaje fueron Crabbe, Goyle, Spencer, Parkinson y por supuesto Draco Malfoy, habían algunos chicos de cuarto y de sexto, entre los de séptimo estaban Graham Montague, Evelyn Rosier y Marcus Flint. Ninguno de ellos dijo una sola palabra al respecto. Los alumnos que no recibieron nada no se atrevían a mirar a sus compañeros, la excepción como siempre fue Zabinni quien estaba bastante curioso e incluso llego a arrebatarle la carta a Pansy antes de que esta se transformase, pero cuando leyó lo que decía, la expresión de desconcierto en su cara fue literalmente un poema, el chico después de superada la sorpresa inicial mentalmente empezó a agradecer que en su familia no hubieran mortifagos.

La mesa de Slytherin lucia más taciturna que de costumbre, la cara de desasosiego de sus ocupantes llamaba poderosamente la atención a los integrantes de las otras casas y ya los cuchicheos aumentaban en intensidad. Draco Malfoy, que estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, observo al profesor Snape atravesando con su mirada a todos los miembros de su casa, el ambiente estaba tenso e incomodo, el chico se vio obligado a levantarse de su sitio y empezar a recorrer la mesa intentando calmar a sus otros compañeros, antes de que despertaran mas sospechas sobre ellos. Él, como siempre era el llamado a ponerle punto final a la situación, antes de que quedaran en evidencia. Draco era poseedor de una voluntad férrea y su genio era conocido por todos, de alguna forma los Slytherin´s lo respetaban, aunque sus ultimas demostraciones con la Brigada Inquisitorial pasasen con mas pena que gloria a los anales del colegio, con el resto del estudiantado burlándose de ellos y de Filch en sus caras, dentro de su casa, seguía siendo la autoridad, con todo el beneplácito de Snape y de Umbrigde, Theo Nott por estar inmerso en sus asuntos personales, no interfirió para nada en esto. La busqueda de poder y gloria no era algo que le quitase el sueño a un Nott.

-Componed las caras, parecen ratones asustados. Por Merlín son Slytherin´s no Huffelpuff´s , tráguense su comida y lárguense a la sala común. Aquí no ha pasado nada- Draco Malfoy iba metiendo sus narices entre todos los ocupantes de la mesa, su voz era malhumorada y tajante, dirigió su atención a un chico rubio del cuarto curso, que parecía a punto de llorar de un momento a otro- Peterson, vete de una vez a la sala común, vas a vomitar la cena aquí mismo, empieza a preparar todo, tenemos una reunión urgente.

Draco Malfoy de nuevo volvió a su sitio en la mesa, y dirigió una mirada furibunda al resto de su casa, que intento fingir total normalidad y siguió ocupada en comer la cena. Frente a él estaba Theodore, quien hacia todo lo posible por no dejar de traslucir su nerviosismo.

-Para que convocas una reunión. Creo que es demasiado tarde- dijo Theo en voz baja- ya todo esta dispuesto, deberemos irnos antes de las doce de la noche.

-Si……….pero nadie debe sospechar el motivo de nuestra partida, inventaremos una fiesta- contesto Draco secamente, de pronto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hermione Granger que en ese momento dirigía su mirada a los dos chicos sentados en la mesa de Slytherin, a ella le preocupaba que Theo lucia algo indispuesto y que no había ido a hablar con ella unos segundos antes de la cena como era su costumbre. Al sentir la mirada acerada de Draco Malfoy sobre ella, intensa, destructiva y sobretodo sumamente perturbadora, Hermione volteo la cara, de pronto su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente y sus manos temblaron haciendo que se le cayera el cuchillo de la mesa. Ni siquiera se molesto en recogerlo. Draco no le quito la mirada de encima, podía verla de espaldas, con su mata de rizos castaños cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros, su mente empezó a divagar en miles de situaciones sórdidas e imposibles. Theo lo observo un rato y siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, veía los ojos de Malfoy extrañamente oscuros, como un pozo sin fondo, Draco se dio cuenta de que lo habían descubierto in fraganti y de nuevo miro a Theo.

-Ella es mía- Theodore hablo sin pensar, había percibido algo que no le gustaba de parte de Malfoy hacia Hermione, algo que lo ponía terriblemente celoso, aunque no sabia el porque. Había detectado en esos ojos grises algo mas que odio………….algo parecido al……….hambre. No sabía interpretar de manera adecuada lo que percibía, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

-No se de que diablos me estas hablando- respondió Draco haciéndose totalmente el desentendido, primero muerto que admitir en voz alta lo que le pasaba con la chica, y mucho menos a él, al chico que se había convertido, sin saberlo, en su rival. Theodore se incorporo un poco en la mesa y se apoyo sobre sus manos, esta vez hablo muy bajo, pero con un tono de voz amenazante. Su liso cabello castaño claro, largo hasta los hombros, le cubría parte de la cara, Draco sintió la mirada penetrante de Theodore sobre él, esos ojos azules que lo enfocaban peligrosamente. Le sostuvo la mirada, no le importaba todo lo que decían acerca de los Nott, últimamente Draco Malfoy se sentía un poco insolente y con aires de rebeldía. Además él y Theodore, en todos los aspectos, sobre todo el mágico, estaban a un mismo nivel.

-Claro que sabes de lo que hablo………….te lo repito Malfoy, ella es mía……….y si atreves a ponerle un dedo encima………..soy capaz……………de ….- Draco se levanto.

-Creí que ya habíamos cerrado el tema. Haz con tu sangre sucia lo que quieras, total no te durara mucho tiempo la diversión- dijo Draco exhibiendo una sonrisa sardónica, ambos sabían lo que esa carta significaba y en el caso de Theo las terribles consecuencias que eso acarrearía en relación con Hermione y eso en el fondo de su alma a Draco Malfoy le producía una gran satisfacción- en cuanto a mi, ni siquiera se de lo que hablas, ella para mi no existe.

Draco se dio la media vuelta y Theo se sentó terriblemente molesto. Uno a uno los Slytherin´s fueron abandonando la mesa y cuando ya no quedaban muchos alumnos, fue hasta la mesa de Gryffindor en donde Hermione estaba conversando con Ginny.

-Hola Weasley- dijo Nott tratando de ser amable- muy buena carrera. Potter y tú sin duda hacen muy buena pareja.

-Si claro- dijo Ginny con cara de pocos amigos, si alguien mas le decía aquello, de seguro colapsarla de la furia. Era muy triste que la gente le lanzara en la cara, sin saberlo, sus mas profundos deseos imposibles.- Nos vemos Nott, Hermione te espero en la sala común- dicho esto la pequeña pelirroja se levanto, tomo su mochila y fue hasta la salida del Gran comedor.

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto Theo un poco sorprendido, Hermione negó con la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla- Es misión imposible, a esa chica no le caigo nada bien.

-Solo no menciones a Harry- dijo Hermione- todos te lo agradeceremos.

-¿Esta enfadada con Potter?- pregunto de nuevo Nott- pero si parecen amigos.

-Sígueme el consejo Theo- dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano y acariciando suavemente con su pulgar el dorso, Theo simplemente entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, y de nuevo sintió ese algo que le quitaba el aliento, esa emoción que surgía desde lo mas profundo de su ser, algo que lo hacia sentir tan feliz, que de pronto se olvidaba de todo- Se puede saber porque estas tan enfadado.

-Algunos Slytherins saldremos unos días, de excursión- Theo tragaba saliva cada vez que hablaba, no quería decirle a ella exactamente lo que iban a hacer, a ella menos que a nadie. No quería dar muchas explicaciones, porque no quería perderla y menos por un asunto sobre el cual no tenía ningún control, por lo menos por los momentos, pero sin duda al regresar, pasara lo que pasara tendría que hablar con ella. Esta vez en serio y esta vez con toda la verdad. La quería y no deseaba perderla, tenia que encontrar una solución y pronto.

-Theo ¿A dónde irán? Es algo referente al colegio- Hermione levanto una ceja con incredulidad. Para que iban a salir, casi llegando a la época de los TIMO´s. Se suponía que todo el mundo se quedaba en el colegio para estudiar, y los que no estaban en quinto, tenían exámenes trimestrales.

-No no, es una fiesta de presentación en sociedad. No todos han sido invitados, es algo de la crema y nata de los sangre limpia, una tontería, pero tengo que ir, ya sabes, mi padre….- mintió Theo de nuevo- tranquila, vendré pronto- dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y se fue dejando a Hermione literalmente con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione Granger era una chica bien inteligente, aunque a veces era sorprendida en su buena fe por su candidez hacia algunas situaciones. Vio la figura de Theo saliendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor y ella entonces hizo algo que debido a que tenia meses elevada hasta las nubes en una relación que ella consideraba ideal, no se había detenido a analizar, pensar en el futuro. Harry y Ron aceptaban a Nott, a regañadientes, porque ella había asegurado de que él era diferente a otros Slytherin´s, no era ninguna mentira, en realidad Theo no solo era diferente a los chicos de su casa, era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese conocido anteriormente. Era una persona intelectualmente afín con ella y que además lograba sacarle su espíritu romántico, ese otro yo que Hermione guardaba celosamente. Pero……….no podía tener la venda frente a sus ojos eternamente, Theo era un sangre limpia, con deberes de sangre limpia y un padre que seguramente era un mortifago, aunque estuviese enfermo e inactivo. Si Voldemort, como estaban seguros Harry, Ron y la Orden del Fénix, volvía, ¿Theodore no estaría sujeto a las mismas lealtades que todos los sangre limpia? O ¿Cumpliría su promesa de desaparecer del mapa? Ninguna a de las dos posibilidades le agradaba a Hermione, porque significaba que literalmente su relación quedaría en la nada. Por otro lado, había un punto que Theodore había evadido exitosamente durante todos esos meses de noviazgo, esgrimiendo que eran puras tonterías de parte de ella, pero ahora que lo pensaba, en frió, si era importante ¿Cuál es la posición de Theodore acerca del asunto de la sangre? No, ella no pensaba que él le tuviera asco, ni nada por el estilo, pero a un nivel político ¿Cuál era realmente la opinión de Theo Nott?

Poco a poco los rezagados fueron abandonando el gran comedor, las luces se apagaron y la chica seguía sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, con la cara seria.

-Srta. Granger- dijo Filch con su voz amarga- vamos a cerrar el gran comedor. Si no tiene su ronda de prefecto, vaya a su sala común antes de que avise a la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione salio de sus pensamientos, se levanto de la mesa y salio del sitio apresurada. Era su día de ronda y ella simplemente no la había hecho, ahora sin duda debería enfrentarse al día siguiente a los reclamos de Ernie McMillan quien era su compañero de esa noche. ¿Por qué demonios era tan distraída algunas veces?

Hermione apuro su paso a su sala común, su rostro compungido y molesto no ocultaba para nada lo apenada que se sentía, doblo una esquina y tropezó con alguien que iba caminando justo en la dirección contraria, hacia las mazmorras. Ella perdió el equilibrio pero un par de manos apresaron su cintura y Hermione sintió como la pegaban a un cuerpo caliente. Ella fijo su mirada en el pecho masculino, reconoció la corbata verde con plata y era plenamente consciente de las manos sobre su cintura que la apresaban de manera segura y firme. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos labios finos inexpresivos y con unos ojos grises de aspecto glacial. Al reconocerlos, su corazón de nuevo empezó a palpitar como loco, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su mente de pronto estaba en blanco. Él no dijo absolutamente nada, solo la atravesó con su mirada Miles de preguntas absurdas bombardearon de pronto el cerebro de Hermione ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando a Malfoy? ¿Por qué últimamente ni siquiera se insultaban y él solo se dedicaba a mirarla………de esa manera tan intensa……….como si quisiese algo de ella? ¿Porque a ella en el fondo, esa mirada le provocaba miedo………pánico? De pronto su vocecilla interior la azuzo _¿A que le tienes miedo Hermione Grager? ¿Que es lo que despierta Draco Malfoy en ti, que te da terror admitir?_ Casi era preferible que siguieran insultándose, por lo menos eso tendría algo de lógica, porque la nueva actitud era, mas que escalofriante, perturbadora.

Draco la soltó de pronto, como si la piel de ella quemase, pero extrañamente en su gesto ya no había asco, y eso le llamo mucho la atención a Hermione, que siempre era victima de ese tipo de reacciones de parte de él. Ambos chicos se miraron por un buen rato sin decir absolutamente nada, las campanas del reloj del colegio empezaron a tañer señalando la llegada de la media noche y los dos siguieron su camino.

Draco iba de prisa pero de pronto paro y volteo para ver a la chica alejándose, de nuevo observo el cabello castaño ondeando en la espalda de la joven. Apretó ambos puños, y se mordió un labio, la rabia empezó a recorrerlo en oleadas. Una molestia profunda, eso era lo que sentía, algo fuerte palpitando dentro de su corazón, un deseo inaudito de tocar su piel, de conocer a que sabia su boca, pero no podía, no con ella, su peor enemiga desde que tenia consciencia en esa escuela, la amiga de Potter, aquella que siempre lo humillaba.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Para ser sometido de nuevo a sus burlas? ¿Para sentir su desprecio? Él un Malfoy, de manera inaudita, gustaba de una persona socialmente inferior. Porque lo de la sangre sucia y todo lo demás, a esas alturas del siglo, nadie y menos una persona instruida como él creería en esas tonterías, solo era la excusa para justificar un golpe de estado al Ministerio Mágico y todos los sabían. Pero había que seguirle el juego a la vieja guardia y al Señor Tenebroso, si ellos creían en la pureza de sangre que así fuese. Pero de igual forma, ella no tenía su apellido, su abolengo, no era digna de alguien como él, cuyas raíces familiares se remontaban a los mismos inicios de la magia, entonces ¿Por qué sentir que literalmente se asfixiaba cuando la veía? ¿Por qué no podía dominar ese montón de sentimientos que lo inundaban cada vez que la tenia cerca? Sentimientos conflictivos que pugnaban por rebelarse en su mente y su corazón. Pero Draco Malfoy no era capaz de dejarlos salir, más bien hacia todo lo posible por engañarse así mismo y ocultárselos. Fuese lo que fuese, tenia que matarlo, asesinarlo con sus propias manos. No podía, no debía, no era lo correcto, él no tendría porque estarse doblegando a sensaciones indignas de un Malfoy, él tenia que honrar a su apellido, ser el orgullo de su padre, no podía estar sintiendo "cosas" por ella, jamás, nunca. Además, Granger………….estaba con Nott. Sangre sucia o no, ella era la novia de Nott y el poco honor o la escasa amistad que todavía había entre él y Theo la hacían intocable. O por lo menos esa era su excusa mental, hasta los momentos, para no hacer nada al respecto

Draco siguió caminando hacia el despacho de Snape, uno a uno, los alumnos convocados, estaban siendo despachados vía red flu hacia un futuro incierto. Mal momento para ser un sangre limpia, se dijo a así mismo mientras tocaba la puerta, una voz conocida resonó desde el interior.

-Pase.

0o0

-Mi señor- la voz del mortifago sonaba rasposa y gutural. Nadie excepto Theo sabia lo que le estaba costando mantenerse coherente- le presento a mi único hijo, Theodore Nott.

Theo estaba vestido de negro, con una extraña tunica con capucha, estaban en una extraña casa en un pueblo llamado Pequeño Hagleton. Frente a él, el propio Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort, Theo trago grueso, tratando de mantener el rostro inexpresivo. Así que ese era el Señor Tenebroso, esa figura pálida, delgada, inhumana, con rostro de serpiente, que lo miraba como si quisiera devorárselo. Theo reprimió el profundo asco que sentía y se acerco.

-Ahh- siseo Voldemort sin darle mucha importancia al chico alto y corpulento que le estaban presentando, sin duda uno más del montón, puro músculo, nada de cerebro, igual que los otros que les habían traído ese día, ni siquiera se molesto en usar la legeremancia con él. Los Nott estaban atados a él por otra razón diferente a la lealtad, no tendría nada que temer jamás de parte de ellos- otro Nott. Veo que has heredado la condición física de tu padre. Bien, bien, demostraras lo que puedes hacer.

Lucius Malfoy estaba al lado de Draco, ambos con su actitud impregnada de superioridad, cuando le toco el turno a Draco, Lucius dejo que él mismo se presentara.

-Señor, soy Draco Lucius Malfoy- el chico aparentaba seguridad en su tono de voz, sin embargo Voldemort aprecio con satisfacción que estaba mortalmente pálido. Le encantaba provocar eso, miedo, horror, pánico. Lord Voldemort siseo algo en parsel, sin cortar contacto visual con el chico delgado y alto que tenía frente a él, la serpiente Naginni llego arrastrándose. Draco sintió como algo frío y pegajoso reptaba entre sus piernas, controlo sus gestos y su asco, pronto vio el gran reptil enrollándose a los pies de Voldemort, quien seguía con su mirada clavada en él. Esos ojos rojos apuntaban a él destrozándolo, invadiéndolo, penetrando su cerebro, Draco vio imágenes en su cabeza pasar como una película muggle, en muchas de ellas, en repetidas oportunidades, Potter y Granger.

Poco a poco Voldemort esbozo en su rostro algo parecido a una sonrisa, ya Lucius Malfoy le había contado la rivalidad perenne que existía entre su hijo y el chico que vivió, y lo estaba comprobando con profunda satisfacción, un montón de odio, envidia y rencor era lo que sentía ese joven hacia Harry Potter y sus amigos. Voldemort quedo satisfecho con lo que vio y no siguió indagando. Draco se balanceó un poco debilitado por la poderosa invasión mental y sintió temor, al ver que parte de sus pensamientos habían sido leídos como un libro abierto, miro confundido a su padre, quien simplemente lo ignoro, sus ojos de nuevo miraron con temor a Lord Voldemort.

-Un ser humano con un corazón negro- dijo Voldemort- tan negro como el tuyo Lucius, has criado bien al chico. Sin duda sera de mucha utilidad cuando llegue el momento- Voldemort siguió riendo, miro al chico y le dijo- Vete- Draco no espero otra orden, salio de la estancia por una puerta por donde anteriormente había visto salir a los demás chicos.

Draco respiro en paz al salir de allí, al parecer el asunto Granger no había salido a flote, había logrado enterrarlo en lo mas profundo de su consciencia, pero no permitiría que lo volvieran hacer, vería la forma de impedir que le leyeran la mente, buscaría la manera, aprendería la oclumancia, él solo si era posible. Pues apartando de sus innombrables deseos por una sangre sucia, habían también un montón de cosas, pensamientos e ideas que él no deseaba que nadie y mucho menos Voldemort supiesen.

0o0

Sexto Año, Noviembre

En medio de la biblioteca, Hermione miraba con desencanto su nueva varita. En la mañana la profesora McGonagall la había acompañado a Olivander´s para comprar una varita, la elegida esta vez, era de palo de rosa con núcleo de escama de dragón y el mango de hueso de oso. El señor Olivander solo comento que era una varita muy temperamental, y que en general la combinación de una madera tan femenina como el palo de rosa con algo tan fuerte y masculino como un oso, solo generaba varitas con profundas contradicciones, y la escama de dragón solo ayudaba a aumentar esa característica. La chica aparto algunos libros de Transformaciones y de nuevo acaricio el pulido mango de hueso de la varita. _Genial_, penso Hermione_, mi varita refleja exactamente como me siento, llena de dudas y contradicciones. Por un lado siento que mi corazón enamorado llora por la ausencia de Theo, por otro lado, todas las fibras de mi cuerpo vibran al solo sentir la cercanía de Draco Malfoy, es algo tan inmoral que siento que voy a volverme completamente loca. Y si no cedo, si no me le lanzo encima es simplemente por Theo y por orgullo. Porque si fuese otras las circunstancias, hace tiempo hubiese caído en sus redes y lo se, porque la sangre me hierve solo al recordar sus dedos acariciando mi piel. Después me inventaría las mil y un excusas para justificar tamaña atrocidad. _

Hermione bajo su cabeza de pronto y apoyo su barbilla contra la mesa, inconscientemente dio un largo y sentido suspiro, hacia semanas que se sentía muy sola. Harry y Ron estaban sumamente extraños ese año, de pronto, Harry estaba metido de cabeza en la organización del equipo de Quidditch y Ron había descubierto que existían las chicas o más bien al revés, las chicas habían descubierto a Ron. Lo cierto es que los tres estaban algo alejados, cada uno inmerso en su vida privada y tratando de no naufragar en medio de esa tormenta llamada adolescencia. No había contado nada de lo sucedido con Theodore a ninguno de los dos, solo había comentado de pasada que habían terminado, aunque eso no fuese exactamente la verdad, solo no quería levantar sospechas ante el hecho de que había desaparecido sin ni siquiera haberse despedido de ella. Ya vería la forma de descubrir que diablos estaba haciendo y en donde demonios se había metido. Hermione se acomodo en su silla y tomo de nuevo su libro de transformaciones, de pronto sintió una energía foránea, un calor extraño a su espalda, ni siquiera se giro para cerciorarse, sabia exactamente quien era. Mantuvo su mirada pegada al libro y lo sintió acercarse, pausado, lento, como una bestia a punto de atacar.

Draco se sentó frente a ella en la mesa, para suerte de él casi no había gente en la biblioteca ese viernes en la tarde. La mayoría de los estudiantes preferían dedicarse a otras actividades mas lúdicas, que perder su tarde de inicio de fin de semana para realizar los deberes total, todavía quedaban dos días más. Deposito unos libros al lado de él, su cabello estaba peinado de lado, como siempre su aspecto impecable parecía irreal, ni una sola arruga, nada fuera de lugar, sus manos se depositaron sobre la superficie de la mesa, haciendo contraste con la oscura madera de los pálidas que eran. Su mirada se poso insistentemente sobre la chica.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- Hermione hablo secamente sin levantar sus ojos del libro.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio- dijo Draco tensando los labios, hizo sonar sus nudillos.

-Y yo te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, primero muerta- dijo ella.

-No hables tonterías Granger- esta vez el tono de Draco fue peyorativo- Aunque si insistes lo podemos arreglar fácilmente. Mi nueva varita no ha sido estrenada aun- ella levanto sus ojos y le dirigió una mirada asesina. Draco sonrió casi por conveniencia, como siempre, sus ojos no acompañaron en ese gesto a sus labios- No tienes sentido del humor, Granger, solo estaba bromeando, creo que esta bien claro……………que no deseo eso para ti………..por lo menos no de mi mano y no por los momentos.

-¿Por qué insistes?- pregunto ella, esta vez enfrentándolo y con un tono de voz bien bajo para no llamar la atención.

La Sra Pince paso de largo por un corredor y ambos chicos esperaron que ella estuviese bien alejada para continuar su conversación. Ambos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para ser educados uno con el otro, guardar las formas, después del incidente de la varita, no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, solo intercambiaban largas miradas en las clases y durante las comidas, pero la tensión estaba allí, casi palpable, circulando entre ellos. De alguna forma, existía una extraña complicidad no admitida por ninguna de las partes, no deseada, pero la había. Compartían un secreto………esa era la sensación………una emoción los unía irremediablemente.

-Te diré algo- esta vez Draco hablo claro y conciso. Hermione supo inmediatamente que estaba viendo un destello de sinceridad de parte de él- te confieso que hace años que me di cuenta que me provocabas algo, al principio no sabia lo que era y cuando lo supe, me horrorice, digamos que estuve luchando contra eso mucho tiempo, de pronto me canse de fingir o fue que no pude mas, no lo se y no me importa, un buen día simplemente todo estallo en mi cabeza, y ¡Voula!, sorpresivamente resulta que la otra persona en cuestión, la culpable de todo mi alienación, le estaba pasando lo mismo que a mí………puesto que me devolvió el beso. No soy tonto, si insisto………..es porque se que tengo una oportunidad. Además tengo la loca idea, de que si bebo de la fuente prohibida, si satisfago mi necesidad…………….mas nunca volveré a pensar en ello y podré expulsarte para siempre de mi vida.

-Eres rápido analizando cosas- dijo ella cínicamente- quizás deberías plantearte todo el asunto como una alucinación de tu parte.

-Granger- dijo él cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- si hay algo que puedo hacer perfectamente, puesto que lo he perfeccionado hasta cansarme, es estudiar a las personas, sus reacciones, su conducta y jamás……..óyelo………jamás me equivoco. Tú…….para tu desgracia y quizás para la mía, sientes lo mismo que yo, de eso estoy completamente seguro.

-Lo que no entiendo- dijo ella, sus ojos marrones brillaron, estaba molesta por ser tan transparente, por darle motivos a ese imbecil para pensar que la tenia en sus manos- es que paso con todo tu discurso racista, tu delirio por la pureza de sangre, todo eso con lo cual me insultaste por años. Y aun cuando no hubiese sido así o estuvieses arrepentido, cosa que dudo, no me caes bien y eso es algo que no va a cambiar.

-No te caigo bien, pero igual te gusto Granger- esta vez Draco dejo que su voz bajara de tono hasta hacerse inaudible, se inclino sobre la mesa para acercarse a la chica, ella no retrocedió- en cuanto a la pureza de sangre, que tal si te digo que no pienso todo lo que digo ni digo todo lo que pienso.

-Diría que eres un maldito cobarde, ah y también un hipócrita- Hermione sonrió malévolamente, ella también podía ser bien directa si se lo proponía, Draco enserio su cara y de nuevo se sentó en su silla- pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

-No pretendas saber el porque hago las cosas- dijo él sin dejarse intimidar por esa pequeña mordida de ella, se había enfrentado a cosas peores que los vanos intentos de una brujita para parecer la reina del sarcasmo- Te podrías sorprender, a veces solo lo hago porque se puedo hacerlo y otras veces solo por capricho. Confórmate con saber que en este caso en particular, no me importa tu sangre, es lo último que tengo en la cabeza.

-Hum, entiendo- Hermione de nuevo empezó a intentar leer su libro, sin embargo, se sentía algo trastornada por las palabras del chico y también con algo de curiosidad- así que solo soy un capricho. Interesante. Se te olvida algo Malfoy, yo no estoy dispuesta a ser tu juguete, no puedes obligarme a nada. Yo tomo mis propias decisiones acerca de mi vida. Y créeme, no te quiero en ella para nada.

-Si yo no quiero obligarte- dijo él de manera condescendiente, con una dulzura totalmente fingida y falsa, sus ojos acerados miraban de manera implacable a la chica, la deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, pero al mismo tiempo, era su enemiga natural y no podía evitar querer hacerle daño de alguna forma………y eso era una total contradicción en su cabeza, quería hacerla gemir de placer y quería verla gritar de desesperación- ni tampoco quiero que me metas en tu vida, yo solo quiero revolcarme contigo- respondió Draco con un siseo, era cierto no obtendría ninguna satisfacción si ella lo hacia obligada, fue un error chantajearla y no lo volvería a hacer. Cambiaria la táctica, se convertiría en la hiena con piel de oveja, por eso estaba casi en plan amistoso hablando con ella o por lo menos haciendo el intento de parecer algo cercano a lo "amistoso".

Hermione de nuevo lo miro furiosa, de nuevo él decía las cosas directamente, sin disfraces, directo al asunto que le importaba. Era una conducta un poco exasperante pero al mismo tiempo…….extrañamente atractiva. Su mente entonces activo las alarmas de nuevo, Draco Malfoy estaba jugando un juego extraño y ella………..estaba cayendo redondita en sus manos.

-Tanto trabajo por un poco de sexo- bufo Hermione- búscate a otra y déjame en paz.

-No quiero buscarme a ninguna, puesto que a la que quiero follarme es a ti- Draco de nuevo la atravesó con la mirada. Hermione sintió que su corazón empezaba de nuevo a latir con violencia. Esas palabras sucias………….de alguna manera loca y pervertida……la excitaban. Ella negó con la cabeza, ¡Que rayos le estaba pasando!, ella no era así, claro que no. O si lo era, y su mascara de corrección se le estaba cayendo definitivamente, empezando con Theo y ahora, el punto culminante………era ….Draco Malfoy.

-Eres tan grosero- dijo ella con desprecio, tratando de racionalizar su propio curso del pensamiento- tan soez, tan malditamente pervertido………

-Mentirosa, te gusta que te lo diga así, lo se…………Follar………..eso es lo que voy a hacer contigo Granger……………te voy a follar hasta morir, hasta que no puedas ni caminar derecha- la voz de Draco sonó ronca y sugerente, sus ojos brillaban incitantes, y a ella se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo, rodó los ojos exasperada y solo lo escucho riéndose de su azoramiento.

-Estas demasiado seguro de ti mismo- dijo ella de pronto- que y si te digo, que de pronto él que no va a caminar derecho eres tú, imbecil.

-Diría que para eso te vas a tener que esforzar bastante- dijo Draco sorprendiéndose un poco por la respuesta de ella, eso prácticamente había sido un si implícito, ella se había dejado traicionar por su subconsciente- soy un hueso duro de roer.

-Al grano Malfoy, estoy ocupada-Hermione trato de no seguir hablando en esos términos tan duros con él. Su cabeza ya estaba empezando a darle vueltas a ese asunto y no le gustaba para nada las conclusiones que estaba sacando.

-Lo que quiero es que te convenzas, que te dejes llevar, que rompas tu coraza, en esa en que te envuelves- ella lo miro con sorna y él de nuevo empezó a atacar- eres una mujer, con deseos, lo se, sentí como te estremecías cuando te tocaba, sentí como tu respiración se acortaba, como te pegabas a mi cuerpo, como inconscientemente me pedías mas. Lo sentí, lo vi, lo se y lo quiero todo para mi.

Hermione apretó un mano y sin querer arrugo una pagina del libro que tenia frente a ella. No podía contradecir la verdad de esas palabras, de nuevo ese chico malhumorado y delgado, venia a escupirle la insólita verdad en su cara. Ella de alguna forma, inaudita, increíble e ilógica, lo deseaba, carnalmente, de la manera mas cruda que una mujer puede desear a un hombre y estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas en contra de eso. Esas palabras, esa maldita lengua viperina que le decía en su cara, todas aquellas cosas que en secreto quería oír, la estaba volviendo literalmente loca. Sentirse deseada de esa manera, era algo difícil para manejar para cualquier mujer y más aun si esta es una chiquilla insegura y despechada. A Draco no le paso desapercibido ese gesto de frustración y sonrío, para sus adentros, satisfecho.

-Es todo lo que tienes que decirme, no deseo perder mas mi tiempo con tus estupideces- de nuevo ella evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

-Por ahora, es todo lo que tengo que decir- dijo Draco tomando sus libros- Piénsalo bien…….después de todo………….hay muchas formas de demostrarse el odio…..y también de hacerse daño. Si yo estoy dispuesto a tirar todo por la borda y deshacerme de esto antes de que acabe conmigo, justamente cayendo en la red ¿Por qué tú no haces lo mismo? Total, ni siquiera tienes la excusa de Theodore…..ni la de nadie en realidad. Estas sola…Granger……….no lo olvides.

0o0

Dos días después………………..

"No me busques………….nunca mas………….olvida que alguna vez sucedió……………..ya no te amo"…………………………..Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos. Todo había sido una maldita mentira, absolutamente todo. Con esa nota…………estaba confirmando su más terrible temor. Theo había renunciado a ella, de manera cobarde, vil…………había puesto por encima sus ideas………….sobre sus sentimientos. Hermione miro la chimenea que tenia frente a ella y tiro la nota al fuego. Vio como las llamas consumían rápidamente el pedazo de papel. Mientras la escritura desaparecía, ella sentía que cada vez mas se hacia mas profundo el hoyo negro en su corazón. Le dolía respirar, muchísimo, estaba desilusionada y defraudada, en el fondo de su alma sabia que de alguna forma era su culpa, si no hubiese sucedido aquello, quizás si la historia hubiese sido distinta. Pero Theo Nott tenía un gran problema y ella lo sabia, tenia sus lealtades divididas, y al final había escogido………….

Miro alrededor de la sala común no había absolutamente nadie, ya era tarde en la noche, necesitaba escapar, necesitaba pensar. Estaba furiosa, como nunca, por confiar, por dejarse llevar, por no tener el control de su vida, por no ser lo suficientemente adecuada, para alguien como Theo Nott, pero por otro lado, ella sabía en donde estaba la razón, la lealtad y además la verdad. Ella se había enfrentado a los mortifagos, porque sabia que era lo justo. Aunque eso significo perder algo muy importante, su corazón. No tenia forma de echar nada para atrás, no estaba arrepentida, solo que sentía el coraje naciendo en su interior. Porque si ella pudo entender todo ¿Por qué diablos Theo Nott no podía hacer lo mismo con ella? Entenderla. "Ya no te amo.." las frases resonaban en su cabeza, porque mejor……no escribió……."nunca te ame"…………"me equivoque"………."me confundí" era menos doloroso que "ya no te amo" porque eso significaba perdida de alguna forma, que ya no era merecedora del amor que alguna vez había sentido por ella.

Hermione se limpio las lagrimas…………de todas formas ……………..él no era el único que estaba confundido respecto a sus sentimientos, ella también………la diferencia era que……………ella sabia muy bien que estaba enamorada de Theo Nott…….allí no había ninguna duda……………….el problema era…………que …………..se había dado cuenta………….que sentía una atracción ilógica y desmedida………….por otra persona. Y sentir lo que sentía por dos personas distintas casi era una locura. Su locura y su enfermedad. Pero ella si sabia colocar cada cosa en su lugar………………….ella era Hermione Granger y ya nada mas la vencería. En su corazón no entraría mas nadie para lastimarla.

Hermione ni siquiera tomo su abrigo, salio de su sala común, dispuesta a tratar de respirar aire fresco para poder poner en orden sus ideas y sus sentimientos.

"El tiempo……………se te acaba…………..Malfoy". Draco tenia corridas las cortinas de su cama, llevaba puesto su uniforme, al llegar la carta, solo atino a quitarse los zapatos y sentarse sobre su cama, sentía los ronquidos de sus compañeros, solo él permanecía despierto. No podía apartar sus ojos de la carta…………………….un gemido salio de su garganta, tan bajo que solo pudo ser oído por él. Tendría que apurarse, lo tenia que hacer……..tendría que ver como diablos se escapaba del colegio para ir al callejón Knocturm a ver a ese maldito de Burkes para ver si había terminado de arreglar el armario evanescente, tendría que averiguar donde estaba la maldita sala que iba y venia, tenia que encontrar la forma de deshacerse del maldito viejo, porque si no lo hacia, sus días estaban contados y los de su madre también. De pronto………………….una luz se encendió en su cerebro.

Veneno, claro por supuesto………………..veneno…………..como fue tan tonto. Un regalo, algún licor…………dirigido a Dumblendore, mas fácil imposible, el director seguramente recibía miles de regalos para navidad, de muchos fanáticos y seguidores, no por ende era tan famoso como Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. La mente de Draco empezó a trabajar a mil revoluciones por segundo. Había escuchado a Granger comentar que Filch era un Squid, en una de esas tardes en donde inconscientemente la estaba espiando, así que seria fácil introducir un veneno sin que ese imbecil se diese cuenta de lo que era.

Draco vio la luz al final del camino y sonrío amargamente, por lo menos esa ridícula y enfermiza obsesión que tenia por ella iba a dar alguno que otro fruto. De hecho, sabia de alguien quien podría ayudarlo en Hosgmade a conseguir un tipo especial y raro de veneno. De pronto la sonrisa se borro de su cara, ella…………Hermione Granger………….la inalcanzable, al parecer………mas reacia que nunca, no entendía o quizás hasta si lo entendía mejor inclusive que él, quizás ella tenia el mismo conflicto que bullía en su interior, una cosa es desear desesperadamente tirarse a alguien, como lo quería él, como lo quería ella, pues la había sentido estremeciéndose ante sus caricias, pero que ese alguien fuese tu peor enemigo sobre la tierra, era difícil de digerir, a él le había tomado su tiempo, cuando lo convirtió y lo transformo en una especie de venganza hacia ella, todo fue mas fácil y no entraba en conflicto con sus otros intereses. Pero sin duda alguien tan noble como ella, jamás pensaría en utilizarlo para venganza, el sexo, acostarse con Draco Malfoy, inconcebible, además, ¿De quien se vengaría ella? De él, imposible, puesto que habia dejado muy clara sus intensiones, que ella se entregara era su triunfo. Pues de nadie, ella quería a su Theodore y a él le constaba que el chico la amaba. Así que……..por ese lado…………nada.

0o0

Hermione caminaba intranquila, sus pasos sin quererlo la habían llevado por un sendero en medio del Bosque Prohibido. Levanto su vista y vio las luces en las torres del castillo, miro al cielo y observo que las nubes grises se arremolinaban ocultando las estrellas, al parecer un torrencial aguacero se acercaba. Ella llego a un claro, no estaba lejos de las márgenes del bosque, así que no tenia nada que temer, no habrían centauros, arañas o quien sabe que cosa extraña acechándola. Quería estar sola, pensar, respirar, tomar decisiones………………repasar su vida como una película, para ver en donde se había equivocado, en que momento debió de dejar la confianza de lado y ser un poco mas intuitiva al abrazar sentimientos desconocidos. Quería a Theodore Nott como a nadie, pero al parecer no era correspondida. Deseaba a Draco Malfoy como a nadie, era correspondida y eso la asustaba. Empezó a llover a cantaros y no le importo. Se sentía desolada, confundida, amargada. El cabello se le pego al cráneo, la ropa mojada a su cuerpo y ella después de caminar en círculos un rato se sentó en una piedra. Se miro las manos un rato, con las uñas cortas llenas de tinta que se diluía al contacto con el agua. De pronto se sintió observada, levanto la vista y sus sentidos se pusieron alertas. Frente a ella, Draco Malfoy la miraba con atención.

Venia de Hosgmade, sin embargo, después de afinar los detalles del asunto, la entrega del veneno, Draco se sentía con mucha ansiedad ¿Y si fallaba de nuevo? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Matarían a su madre? ¿Lo asesinarían a él? Todo el asunto cada vez estaba mas turbio y él cada vez mas asustado. Definitivamente odiaba todo eso que lo estaba obligando a hacer, sentía que poco a poco, se estaba cavando su propia tumba. Era su destino, ser un mortifago, portarse como tal, pero nunca llego a pensar que todas esas historias que lucían fantásticas vistas desde afuera, eran un infierno cuando estabas dentro. Además, él tenia muy bien asentados sus conceptos de lo que era bueno y lo que era malo y decididamente, lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal. En todos los sentidos. El remordimiento de consciencia era algo con lo cual podía vivir, pero la perspectiva de morir o peor, de que lo encerasen en Azkaban, eso si le ponía los vellos de punta. A ritmo frenético, totalmente malhumorado, caminaba por el sendero para llegar al castillo antes de que su ausencia fuese advertida por alguien. No quería dar explicaciones y mucho menos a Snape. Caminaba solo por el bosque igual que caminaba solo por el mundo y estaba solo en su misión. Ni siquiera repetirle una y otra vez a aquella que deseaba con toda el alma, lo que sentía, ni siquiera había logrado tumbar sus defensas. Ella lo despreciaba, igual que todos los demás. Draco Malfoy, el ser infame que no merece la atención de nadie. ._ ¡Demonios Malfoy! Llegaste al llegadero, auto compadeciéndote, es el colmo, mantén la frente en alto, eres un hombre, vives solo y morirás solo, si es así, que así sea._ Empezó a llover y maldijo en voz baja, al parecer esa definitivamente no era su noche_. ¡Maldita sea la lluvia! ¡Maldita sea todo_!, mientras Draco caminaba de prisa, vio una figura en medio de un claro del bosque, se acerco y entonces………….respiro profundo. Justamente ella…………….allí…………..en la mitad del bosque…….y él en medio de una tormenta emocional.

Hermione se levanto automáticamente de la roca en donde estaba sentada, no podía dejar de mirarlo, a él, a Draco Malfoy, quien lucia molesto, perturbado y triste, en la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos lucían como dos brasas ardiendo, incidiendo su mirada directamente a ella. Enseguida sintió toda esa marea de emociones que la inundaban cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando no mediaban las palabras, porque de alguna forma no eran necesarias. La energía empezó a fluir entre los dos y él también lo sintió. Sin proponerselo su corazón se abrio, mostrandole lo que siempre se negaba a si mismo, se sentía solo, desesperado porque estaba metido hasta la coronilla en mierda, porque no sabia si saldría vivo de esa y porque necesitaba………….en el fondo………….alguien a su lado, aunque no lo mereciese, porque deseaba con todas las fuerzas que alguien le demostrase algo, para no seguir viviendo en un desierto emocional. Porque envidiaba a Theodore Nott por tener algo que nunca tendría, el amor de ella. Porque no sabia porque la quería, pero era así y tenia miedo…………….pánico………….de que fuese solo con ella. Que Hermione Granger fuese la única que lograse despertar eso en él , porque si era así…………..estaba jodido de por vida.

No estaba analizando porque lo estaba haciendo, simplemente se acerco, lentamente, dudando. Sus pasos la llevaron directamente a ella………….y ella no se alejo.

Sus cuerpos estaban cerca uno de otro. La corriente eléctrica, esa sensación que los embargaba cuando estaban juntos, no dejaba de fluir. Atracción fatal, eso era lo que era y nada mas. Sin saber como, sus manos automáticamente aferraron sus brazos, con fuerza, sin contemplación y esta vez sin dudas. Ella no se movió. Acerco su cara y vio sus ojos miel mirándolo con aprensión, con miedo, con deseo y con la misma soledad que él sentía dentro de su pecho. Las luces del castillo llegaban tenues hasta ellos, haciendo un juego de contraluz, que los iluminaba vagamente.

-Déjame ir- dijo ella con voz ahogada, pero él en cambio, atrapo sus labios de una manera avasallante y furiosa, peleando con ella para introducir su lengua. Hermione entonces impulsada por un deseo nacido de lo mas profundo de su instinto le correspondió, mordiéndolo y saboreándolo. Lo detestaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser, pero ejercía sobre ella un magnetismo difícil de superar. De nuevo nada importo y ahora menos que nunca, cuando ya sabia que esperar de Theo Nott. No entendía lo que le pasaba con Malfoy, una persona que despreciaba y que siempre la había molestado. Pero besarlo, desde la primera vez que había sucedido, había dejado una huella indeleble en su alma. Nunca pensó, que ella, que era una persona tan cerebral, pudiese caer tan bajo…………dejarse llevar por el deseo mas atroz que había sentido hacia algún ser humano. Y lo que mas le molestaba era que era él………….precisamente él. Luego de un rato en donde se besaron hasta hinchar sus labios, se separaron agitadamente. Draco tenia una expresión en su cara de asombro y excitación, ella estaba en otro planeta.

-Ya obtuviste lo que querías, déjame ir- Hermione quería salir de allí corriendo, un resquisio de conciencia la obligaba a irse de alli, pero su cuerpo pegado al del joven, le pedían mil cosas innombrables, quería sentir su piel contra la del chico, llenarse de su calor, perderse en su cuerpo y se maldecía por ello. Solo lo sintió empujando su cuerpo y echándolo al piso, de pronto en un segundo, estaban sobre la hierba mojada, él sobre ella.

-Suéltame- ella forcejeo un poco, pero el chico era mas fuerte

-No- dijo Draco con voz ronca, le sujeto ambas manos sobre su cabeza, seguía lloviendo y de la nariz de él caían gotas de agua directamente a su cara- no he obtenido lo que quiero.

-Y se puede saber que es eso- dijo ella molesta porque se sentía prisionera. Era una estupidez preguntarlo, Hermione sabia exactamente que era lo que iba a suceder allí, en esa noche lluviosa en medio del bosque.

-A ti Granger………………..solo a ti- volvió a besarla con furia y resentimiento. Le soltó las manos y ella las coloco sobre sus hombros, enterrandole las uñas con fuerza desmedida, pero él ni lo sintio. Los labios de Draco se abandonaron en la boca de ella y se desplazaron a su cuello, sus manos viajaban por sus pechos acariciándolos por encima de la ropa, con una rodilla le separo las piernas. Hermione abría la boca intentando que el aire llegase a sus pulmones. Las caricias de él no eran gentiles, mas bien eran desesperadas y rudas pero cada toque la encendía más y más. Pronto las manos de él llegaron al borde de su falda y luego de meterlas debajo, llego a las tiras laterales de su ropa interior. Ella entonces intento apartarlo y él se negó a moverse.

-No lo hagas- dijo ella con voz ronca, mientras él le mordía una oreja- por favor no lo hagas, no es lo correcto tú y yo……………………

-No me importa nada- dijo él mientras se separaba un poco para bajar la ropa interior de ella, que pronto quedo olvidada sobre el suelo- solo …………….te quiero ……….ya……………..en este momento y tú también lo quieres. Este juego...........acabo aqui y ahora.

Hermione no pudo responder ante esa absoluta verdad, sentía como su interior estallaba del deseo irracional que tenia por él. Se dejo desnudar impávida y pronto su cuerpo pálido se retorcía debido a las caricias del chico.

-Ah……ah- ella gemía justo en su oído. Draco cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mientras le quitaba a ciegas toda la ropa como un desesperado.

Draco no dejo un centímetro de piel de ella sin recorrer con sus manos ni besar, estaba asombrado de todas las reacciones de Hermione, de cada gesto de su cara, de sus labios rojos e hinchados, de sus pezones erizándose al contacto con su lengua, entre la lluvia y el lodo pronto la chica estaba cubierta de barro con los cabellos desordenados destilando agua, pero poco le importo. Se incorporo y mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, la vio temblando en el suelo, abrazándose, tratando de cubrir su desnudez, con la mirada perdida y el gesto culpable.

-Granger- él la llamo, la chica cerraba los ojos esporádicamente, Draco la apremio para lograr su atención- !Granger!

-¿Que diablos quieres?- la voz de ella salio interrumpida por un jadeo, estaba temblando descontroladamente, se sentía expuesta ante la mirada depredadora de él, tenia las piernas abiertas y el cuerpo del chico en medio de estas, el agua caía sobre su cara y sobre su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, cuando él tomo sus piernas por debajo de sus rodillas, elevándolas para tomar posición.

-Quiero dejar algo bien claro- Draco se tumbo sobre ella y Hermione sintió su miembro caliente y duro en su entrada, tuvo que morderse un labio para no soltar un gemido. Draco la sentía húmeda, lista para él, pero tenia que preguntarlo, sino su triunfo no seria completo- no voy a obligarte, no lo voy a hacer, no lo quiero de esa forma. Si o no. Te hago mía o no, ¡Responde!

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos. Eso era inaudito, después de todo lo que había pasado ¿Él todavía quería su permiso?

-Si……o no- la voz de Draco cada vez era mas ronca y además estaba amortiguada por el sonido de la lluvia. No iba a aguantar mucho tiempo, se estaba deshaciendo de deseo. Quería tomarla allí mismo, se estaba muriendo por meterse dentro de su cuerpo. Esa maldita humedad y ese maldito calor emanando de ella, lo estaban volviendo loco, era casi insoportable. Hermione seguía temblando……..pero esta vez de excitación. Quizás iba a odiarse toda la vida por ello, pero ………….no había vuelta atrás………no lo había………..lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si………..hazlo- su voz salio como un velado murmullo. Lo sintió presionar dentro de ella y deslizarse hasta sus profundidades, la sensación fue demasiado intensa y esta vez dejo que un grito escapara de su garganta, instintivamente ella enredo sus piernas en las caderas de él y lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

Draco casi muere al hundirse en ella, solo vio millones de estrellas arremolinándose en su mente y el calor, el calor de su cuerpo, el fuego de ella, lo envolvió hasta dejarlo en carne viva, en ese momento …………simplemente Draco Malfoy se perdió. La poseyó con furia y con rabia, y ella correspondió de la misma manera, sus caderas chocaban impelidas por un deseo más allá de toda lógica. Acerco su cara a la de ella y no dejo de besarla, enredo su lengua con la suya y degusto su sabor, las manos de Hermione se enredaron en los cabellos del chico, atrayendo su rostro hacia ella. Se besaron hasta quedarse sin aire, incapaces de saciar su hambre uno del otro.

En un momento de lucidez, Draco se percato de que se estaba acostando con la chica que había despreciado durante muchos años, que estaba uniéndose a un anatema, que sin duda ella lo despreciaría aun mas después de esa noche………..pero no le importo, nada reemplazaría el placer tan intenso que estaba teniendo haciéndola suya.

Parecían dos animales revolcándose en el fango, su lujuria estaba desatada y ninguno de ellos parecía totalmente consciente de que la entrega era total, de ambas partes. Draco la embistió hasta el fondo, con tanta fuerza , que hasta a él mismo lo tomo por sorpresa, estaba ebrio de las mil sensaciones que tenia con ella, no era virgen, pero eso ya lo suponía, no le importaba………….él tampoco lo era. Su lengua se hundió en la boca de ella anhelante, exigente, dominadora y ella lo alteraba cada vez aun más al corresponder al beso con energía. Jamás en la vida, acostándose con una chica, lo habían besado de esa forma, como si ella fuese a morir en cada beso y él también lo estaba haciendo, besarla hasta morir. No se había equivocado…………Hermione Granger era diferente y de nuevo el miedo……….por un instante fugaz se sembró en su cerebro. La certeza de que él mismo había caido en su propia trampa, sin embargo, permaneció en su cabeza.

Luego de un rato enredándose en una furiosa lucha, ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión de sus cuerpos y terminaron en un orgasmo desgarrador uno pegado al otro. Draco se levanto pesadamente luego de un rato y se coloco boca arriba al lado de ella, respirando agitadamente, la lluvia había cesado y el cielo estaba despejado lleno de estrellas. En su corazón existían miles de interrogantes, ya había obtenido lo que quería ¿Y ahora que? Porque lejos de sentirse satisfecho, quería mas, jamás había tomado a alguien de esa forma y nunca había sentido nada parecido por una chica. Ella le dio la espalda y se encogió sobre su cuerpo. Luego de un rato, él se incorporo, seco su ropa y una tunica con un hechizo, se la echo encima a Hermione, quien temblaba de frío. Draco se levanto del suelo y su mirada se hallaba perdida, sentía su corazón desbocado aprisionándole el pecho. No podía entender lo que había pasado, había ido en contra de 17 años de enseñanzas de su padre, todo por la atracción inaudita que sentía por ella, estaba confundido y cuando Hermione empezó a llorar, fue mas de lo que pudo soportar, maldiciéndose a si mismo, se fue de allí abandonándola como un perfecto cobarde, sin que le importase en los mas mínimo ninguna otra cosa que huir aunque fuese por un momento de tanto sentimiento encontrado que aprisionaba su corazón.

Corrió con un demente hasta el castillo y luego en su habitación, se encerro en el baño, temblando.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	13. La Prueba

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling y WB.

Hola disculpen mi tardanza, es que estos días han sido horribles, puesto que se cayo el Internet de mi casa y la Telefonica asignada, es decir la CANTV, no ha arreglado el problema, que mas puedo decir. Estoy viva y pasare las fiestas en mi casa. Por cierto Felices Navidades al clan PPC Karix, Arrayan, Embercita y Mad Aristocrat. A mis amigas Fionita y Tildita, a Marine Granger Noa (espero que comas muchas pero muchas hallacas), a Mary L, a JoseanLink, a Rabastan Black (Feliz martirmonio jajajjajaj) y su hermana Desposorios (mis amigas panas mexicanas). Besos a todos los demás que leen, a los que dejan reviews y a los que no. Si me olvide de alguien que me disculpe.

Por cierto, desde que me dieron a Julián de Macedonia ( en realidad el libro se llama un Amante de Ensueño), me he hecho fanática de los libros de Sherrilyn Kenyon, sobre todo la serie de los "Dark Hunters", que puedo decir, Acheron "Ash" Parthenopheus y Simi me inspiraron para este capitulo, él que los haya leído y adore a mi Ash como yo entenderán de donde saque las ideas. Si no los has leído, búscalos, es lectura ligera y entretenida. Ya tengo mis cazadores favoritos y son Talon (me encanta cuando le dice a Ash "T-Rex"), Zarek, Valerius, Sundown, Kyrian y por su puesto el mismísimo señor todopoderoso, ASH). Y el Jefe guerrero y la Valkiria es lo mas hot que me leído en años.

Ya vi Crepúsculo, solo tengo que decir que se me cayo el vaso de refresco en una de las escenas de Bella y Edgard, mucha química tienen los actores. Me reí muchísimo con las salidas cómicas de Charlie. No comentare mas por si no la han visto.

Feliz Navidad y Besos.

DEJEN REVIEWS

Aqui esta mi regalo, capitulo extra largo.

Capitulo 13 La prueba

Quinto Año

-¿En donde estamos? – Theo miraba con cautela la alta y profunda cueva que tenia frente a él, mediante un traslador habían sido transportados a algún lugar totalmente desconocidos y por alguna razón extraña Montague, Rosier y Flint no habían ido con ellos.

Theo tenia la idea de que estaban en otro país, ya que hacia un calor húmedo e insoportable diferente a la temperatura agradable del Reino Unido en primavera. Jack Spencer le franqueaba la derecha y Malfoy estaba a su izquierda, Goyle y Crabbe estaban cubriendo la retaguardia y una temblorosa Pansy estaba en medio del círculo que estaban formando inadvertidamente los cinco chicos alrededor de ella, instintivamente estos habían reconocido a la más débil entre ellos, la frívola chica. Theo podía escuchar los sollozos de Pansy, que decididamente le estaban alterando los nervios, pero Draco Malfoy fue el que hablo.

-Pansy- la voz de Draco sonó fría y ausente- cierra la boca y deja de llorar.

-Tengo miedo- dijo ella. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par, mirando asustada todo alrededor.

-No Pansy………………tú no tienes miedo, no puedes tenerlo y menos ahora- la respuesta de Draco fue tajante pero lo suficientemente persuasiva para que la chica se tragase las lagrimas, en un Slytherin el orgullo podia mas que el miedo.

La cueva se abría ante ellos como una boca de lobo, oscura y fría. Lord Voldemort siempre lo hacia, sometía a sus futuros seguidores a una prueba para examinar su temple y sus habilidades en las artes oscuras. Lo más atemorizante era que todo estaba diseñado para que fallase alguien y trágicamente siempre era el más débil o el mas compasivo. Era una prueba de supervivencia. Si eran demasiado egoístas y cada quien peleaba por su vida, sin dudan los mas fuertes ganarían, conducta nada reprobable en un nido de serpientes, si por el contrario trabajaban en equipo, el Lord estaría igualmente complacido, pero torturaría a alguno solo por escarmentar, los mortifagos no eran un maldito grupo de boys scouts.

Cada camada de mortifagos o si se puede llamar "generación", por lo menos las ultimas, habían sido probados de esa forma, poniendo en riesgo su vida. En contadas ocasiones…………….se revelaban importantes secretos que daban poder a algunos sobre otros o aprendían con quien no querían encontrarse a solas jamás en la vida. Todo dependía de su capacidad de observación y discernimiento. Ninguno de esos chicos seria marcado como mortifago todavía, quizás faltarían algunos años y tendrían que ganárselo, solo el círculo intimo del Señor Tenebroso, los más poderosos y los mas peligrosos, tenían la marca sobre su brazo. Pero ese día, Lord Voldemort sabría que esperar de cada uno de ellos e identificar, dependiendo quien ganara, el próximo que llevaría la marca.

-Es solo una maldita cueva, mas bien un pasadizo- Draco levanto la mano e intento sentir alguna presencia o alguna maldición. Se estremeció al encontrarla de hecho y no una sino varias. El chico rubio conservaba su expresión insondable en su cara, que era su sello personal, a pesar de que sabia que se estaba enfrentando a lo desconocido, dio un paso adelante para seguir observando el lugar.

Draco se despeino su rubio cabello, un gesto que indicaba que estaba lo suficiente azorado para tener que ocupar sus manos en algo. Vestía de negro, con una tunica, lo cual acentuada la palidez de su rostro, estaba tan delgado como siempre, pero los últimos meses había crecido por lo menos seis centímetros. Sus formas de niño estaban abandonando su cara, más que nunca era el vivo retrato de su padre, Lucius Malfoy. Su rostro aristocrático y de facciones finas, eran escandalosamente hermoso, era un joven bello como un efebo. Solo que su apostura fría y distante hacia que en lugar de parecerle atractivo la mayoría de las personas lo consideraban un ser detestable, y si añadimos unos ojos grises tan helados como un iceberg que no reflejaban ninguna emoción, realmente no era ningún sujeto que desbordara simpatía, simplemente parecía una estatua griega, frió, distante e inalcanzable, algo para deleitar la vista pero jamás ser tocado.

Pansy también llevaba una tunica negra sobre su cuerpo, su cabello negro estaba recogido en una larga trenza, era una chica muy bonita y muy extrovertida, pero en ese momento de manera inaudita estaba mas callada que nunca lo cual reflejaba el miedo que estaba sintiendo. También Crabbe, Goyle y Spencer estaban creciendo, los tres chicos habían ganado peso y estatura, pero algo en sus caras todavía conservaban sus rasgos infantiles. Pero la cereza del pastel era sin lugar a dudas Theo, quien aparentaba tener veinte años con ese físico espectacular del cual era poseedor, no se caracterizaba por ser elegante al andar, mas bien parecía un oso torpe con sus grandes zancadas, pero algo peligroso y sensual pugnaba por salir de su cuerpo cuando caminaba y se acercaba a alguien, de alguna manera sabia imponer su presencia. Sus cabellos castaños lisos hasta los hombros y esos impresionantes ojos azules, que en general tenían una mirada amable, terminaban de armonizar el conjunto, era un chico quien decididamente algún día seria un hombre muy atractivo.

Draco frunció el ceño y esgrimió su varita, habia llegado al umbral de la entrada de la cueva, miles de signos que solo sus ojos sabios y conocedores identificaban, no en vano esa rama de la magia lo atraia mas que cualquier otra, señalaba las protecciones oscuras del lugar, decidio revelarse como hechizero para ver el peligro con claridad.

-_Revelius-_ entonces una gran luz verdosa ilumino el final de la cueva por un instante y luego desapareció haciendo el interior, haciéndolo aun mas oscuro, Draco trago grueso- lo que sea que esta allá dentro, no esta vivo.

-Quiero irme de aquí- mascullo Pansy adelantándose para tomar del brazo a Draco, la chica estaba tan tensa que le enterró las uñas en el brazo y él, que a pesar que esa joven le fastidiaba enormemente, no quería ningún mal para ella, era como su hermana, una molestisima hermana. Si tan solo ella comprendiera que simplemente no lograba desearla como mujer………que estar en la cama con ella …….satisfacía una necesidad física y mas nada……que la quería como amiga, todo seria absolutamente mas fácil. El joven rubio la abrazo por un instante y le dijo al oído.

-Si hubiese alguna manera de sacarte de aquí lo haría……………debes aguantar, mantente cerca de mi, nada te dañara- Pansy sonrió ante la inesperada muestra de cariño de Draco. Por meses había estado hambrienta de su atención, era su novio………………le molestaba que él estuviese con otra o con otras. Pero esa noche, tenia toda su atención, no lo arruinaría.

-Gracias- dijo ella tratando de controlar su voz emocionada, Jack Spencer resoplo. Le gustaba mucho Pansy Parkinson y odiaba verla babeando por Draco Malfoy cuando este solo le dabas migajas de atención. Pansy era un hueso duro de roer y esa actitud sumisa no iba con ella

-Me gustas mas cuando eres una perra- dijo Spencer.

-Cállate – gritaron al unísono Draco y Theo. A ninguno le gustaban los entrometidos y Theo odiaba que insultasen a una mujer, aunque esta lo mereciese. Pansy se separo un poco de Draco y le saco la lengua a Jack, que simplemente le guiño un ojo. La chica no pudo evitar enrojecerse y sonreír disimuladamente. Ella era bella y era natural que le gustase a los chicos, el único problema que el único que ella quería, no la registraba y por lo que había escuchado, tampoco era que fuese un poco mejor con Padma Patil. Derretir el corazón negro y congelado de Draco Malfoy era su meta y nadie la iba a apartar del camino.

-Bien- dijo Theo- _Lumus Maxima-_ su varita se ilumino de manera bastante intensa, una ráfaga de viento frió los sacudió- entremos.

Los cinco chicos se internaron a lo desconocido.

-_Plogsom_- Thedore Nott padre invocaba mentalmente a su demonio personal, mientras tanto Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort y otros mortifagos seguían el desarrollo de la prueba mirando a través de una bola de cristal. Estaban ubicados en una oscura habitación en la mansión de unos muggles que el señor Tenebroso había asesinado. Una casa tan vieja y destartalada como la suya, sin embargo menos interesante y sin duda con muchas menos historias tenebrosas que contar, excepto, quizás, la terrible muerte que habrían sufrido sus dueños a manos del abominable ser que tenia frente a él.

-Señor- la voz del espíritu sonó gutural y siniestra dentro de su cabeza- ¿Que deseas?

-_Plogsom,_ Es hora de dejar al viejo Nott e ir al cuerpo del joven señor Nott- explico el padre de Theo. Este conocía a su hijo demasiado bien como para saber que él no dejaría en desventaja a sus compañeros para intentar sobrevivir (increíble pero cierto, su pequeño chico había resultado un ser humano candido y generoso) y conocía muy bien a las familias de los demás para creer con toda seguridad que intentarían deshacerse de su precioso niño solo por ser un Nott. Y eso era algo que él jamás permitiría, aun a costa de su vida.

Theodore Nott recordó su prueba, tenia alrededor de veinte años y gracias a su Plogsom había dejado inconscientes a los hermanos Carrow y a Severus Snape para alzarse con la victoria. Ese día había muerto el ultimo de la familia Prince, un primo hermano de Snape, él mismo lo había asesinado, esa prueba fue recordada como una de las mas sanguinarias, todos absolutamente todos, incluidos los gemelos malditos, habían luchado por separados por sus vidas, fue una verdadera demostración de canibalismo mágico. Solo una vez en esas pruebas de mortifagos, según le contaron después, se había hecho un equipo, en esa ocasión habían ganado Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, pero decididamente esos tres, eran especiales, la excepción mas que la norma. Nott tenía la loca idea de que incluso dormían en la misma cama, revolcándose los tres juntos en interminables orgías y estaba seguro que no era el único que tenia esa sospecha, esos tres eran capaces de llegar a niveles infinitos de perversión.

-Estas indefenso sin mi y lo sabes, debes esperar a morir, además, el chico no sabe nada, se asustara- la voz del espíritu era monótona y aburrida, en realidad no le importaba para nada Theo, solo estaba fastidiado porque el padre era dócil en sus manos y no sabría como seria el hijo. Algo le decía que el chico era especial, lo conocia desde el nacimiento, era un Nott de corazón puro, algo mas extraño en el Universo incluso que su misma existencia.

-Claro que lo sabe, no es tonto como yo. Vete _Plogsom _y cuida de mi hijo- el padre de Theo cerro los ojos y el demonio salio de su cuerpo como un vaho negro. Lord Voldemort se enderezo de pronto y miro a su esbirro extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede Nott?- dijo Lord Voldemort, de pronto había sentido una energía maligna mas allá de la usual emanando de ese hombre.

-Nada mylord, absolutamente nada- dijo Nott con su cara seria y su mano rascándose la barba, sus ojos azules desbordaban locura y descontrol, pero sabia cuando quedarse quieto, bien quieto, para guardar las apariencias. Siguió un poco apartado del resto mirando la escena en la pequeña bola de cristal. Lord Voldemort lo ignoro, a los locos peligrosos, a veces es mejor dejarlos en paz. Solo sintió la risa histérica del hombre a sus espaldas.

-Maldito loco- escupió Lucius Malfoy mirando con desprecio y algo primario llamado cautela al hombretón de casi dos metros que estaba temblando en un rincón, mordiéndose las uñas, riéndose esporádicamente y lanzando miradas fulminantes a todos, sus ropas estaban sucias, remendadas y llenas de polvo, un abrigo de piel apolillada caía sobre sus hombres. Lucius no podía creer que alguien rico como Nott insistiese en vestir y vivir como un mendigo- Quiere que me deshaga de él por usted antes de que se orine en sus pantalones y arruine la alfombra.

-No- contesto Lord Voldemort- la locura de Theodore Nott en el lugar adecuado y a la dosis justa, es una de las mejores armas de los mortifagos, déjalo.

Theo Nott se quito la túnica en cuanto entro a la cueva, llevaba una camiseta blanca pegada a su torso, jeans desgastados y caminaba de una manera un poco desgarbada. Era un chico guapo, con un atractivo sexual que empezaba a destellar, Theo llamaba la atención a todos, hombres y mujeres, aun para ser un mocoso de 16 años recién cumplidos, Pansy lo miro de reojo y trago grueso, tratando de resistir la tentación de echar otro vistazo a esa escultura ambulante, Draco se dio cuenta y rodó los ojos exasperado.

Theo era alto, un poco mas que Draco, _¡Diablos Malfoy ni hasta tú puedes ocultar lo que es mas que es evidente_! Esta bien, era como una cabeza mas alto, además era mucho mas corpulento, con un cabello largo peinado imitando a alguna estrella de wizard rock, carismático y ocurrente, quizás las mujeres lo consiguiesen atractivo hasta un punto, pero _¡Merlin_! él era Draco Malfoy……era millonario, hijo único, tenia estilo, tenia linaje y sobre todo …algún día……..si todo salía según los planes de su padre………….tendría poder………pero hasta a Pansy (que dicho sea de paso estaba loca por él) le resultaba difícil hacerse la indiferente en relación a Nott. Sin embargo si a "su insufrible novia" le gustaba Theo, solo por sacársela de encima, hasta él seria capaz de echarle leña al fuego para quitarse ese problema y de paso matar a dos pájaros de un tiro………….._Maldita seas Granger_.

Había mucho calor en el lugar, Pansy se quito también la tunica y luego los otros chicos la imitaron Se miraron unos a otros observando sus atuendos, estaban vestidos como simple chicos muggles, solo Draco en su afán de vestir totalmente de negro podía parecer algo inadvertido.

-Si salimos vivos de aquí, sin duda nos mataran cuando nos vean vestidos de esta forma- dijo Goyle.

-No seas imbecil Gregory, sin duda el Señor Tenebroso tiene cosas mas importantes que saber el fabricante de tus jeans- mascullo Draco tocando la superficie de piedra de la cueva para encontrar maldiciones ocultas, Pansy seguía pegada a él como una lapa, al parecer mostrarse amable con ella era peor que ignorarla.

A veces pensaba que Pansy simplemente era masoquista, pero ahora que lo veía con más claridad, ella simplemente era tonta. Le gustaban las mujeres inteligentes, esa era la razón principal por la cual salía con Padma Patil y que le gustase………Granger…..Draco sintió de nuevo todo el revoltijo en su estomago, miro con desprecio la corpulenta humanidad de Theo Nott, con sus cabellos castaños largos revueltos y su actitud desenfadada que proclamaba a gritos "_a mi todo me sabe a mierda_". Era cierto, el imbecil tenia tanto coraje como un Griffyndor y eso había sido un punto a su favor con la sabelotodo, además de que aunque Theo últimamente hacia todo lo posible por parecer y autoplocamarse el James Dean de Howargts (por eso de lo de _**Rebelde sin causa**__,_ y _añado_, se dijo Draco a si mismo_, gracias a Merlín que mi padre no sabe que pase el ultimo verano admirando cine muggle de los años 50……………..Bah!!!! en realidad fue desde los años 30 hasta el presente_), pasaba mucho tiempo con la cabeza enterrada en los libros, incluso mas que él mismo y eso era bastante que decir. Era casi imposible imaginarse a Granger con Theo, casi tan imposible como un Malfoy- Granger, pero lo primero había sucedido contra todo pronóstico, así que quizás……lo segundo. Draco alejo el pensamiento sacrílego de su cabeza………..no podía distraerse con ella y menos en ese momento.

-¿Encontraste algo?- mascullo Theo mirando de nuevo nervioso a todas direcciones. Admiraba la sangre fría de Malfoy, quien si sentía algún temor, lo estaba disimulando de manera magistral, eso y su gran capacidad de observación valían su peso en oro, el resto del chico era una completa perdida a su juicio.

-Sigamos, por ahora sea lo que sea esta lejos- dijo Draco sin evitar sentirse satisfecho de si mismo. Su afán por aprender los secretos de las artes oscuras, en ese momento le estaban dando la ventaja y el liderato de la situación.

De pronto llegaron a una estancia circular, con muchos corredores en todas sus paredes. Theo levanto su varita para seguir iluminando el lugar. Los chicos se separaron examinando el sitio, las paredes eran de piedras y el piso de arena compactada, lucia muy antiguo y abandonado. Habían muchas entradas a pasadizos, una más siniestra que la otra. De pronto unas antorchas iluminaron con una extraña luz verde el lugar.

-¿Hacia donde?- Theo grito dando vueltas sobre si mismo, de pronto empezó a sentir que todo daba vueltas y una sensación asfixiante se apodero de él. Se sentía mareado y hasta cierto punto enfermo.

-Nott- grito Draco cuando vio a Theo girando sobre si mismo como un trompo, de pronto fue cubierto por un vaho negro que cubrió su cuerpo, este entro por la boca de Theodore, el chico cayó al suelo pesadamente y dejo de respirar por unos segundos.

-¡Diablos!- Draco abrió los ojos como platos, nunca se hubiese imaginado que Nott seria el primero en caer, ni en sus mejores sueños. No era que en realidad lo lamentase mucho, pero siendo realistas eso seria malo muy malo en las actuales circunstancias, algo le decía que necesitarían los apestosos encantamientos de Nott. Quizás tendría que ir a ayudarlo…………..a Draco se le seco la garganta………_Quizas_. Sabia que lo iba a lamentar, algo le decía que años después se reclamaría a si mismo que no aprovecho la oportunidad de tenerlo débil a sus pies para desaparecerlo del mapa. Pero que diablos, si le iba a ganar iba a ser en igualdad de condiciones.

El chico rubio dio grandes zancadas hasta el cuerpo del joven. Pansy lloraba ruidosamente y Crabbe, Goyle y Spencer miraban con ojos exorbitados la escena. Estaba semi oscuro el lugar a pesar de las antorchas y nadie sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que estaba pasando, solo veían a Theo tirado en el piso y a Draco sobre él.

-_Enervate_- Draco apunto con su varita el cuerpo de Theo, este parpadeo y miro a Draco con desden.

-No te preocupes Malfoy, no estaba muerto, solo me desmaye- dijo Theo, entonces miro sus manos, había un dibujo grabado en su piel como un tatuaje en su brazo derecho desde los dedos hasta……..Theo se levanto la camisa y vio el intrincado diseño en espirales y signos vikingos que se extendía hasta su pecho, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, ya que su padre tenia uno igual en su torso, escupió una maldición- ¡Diablos! _Plogsom._

-Joven amo- Plogsom le hablo mentalmente y el chico lo sintió riéndose en su cabeza, esa voz era demasiado conocida, si bien el espíritu nunca hablaba con él, lo había escuchado en infinidad de ocasiones conversando con su padre. Theo estaba desesperado. Se suponía que el espíritu familiar protegía a la cabeza de la familia Nott. Hasta donde sabia, solo se heredaba si su amo anterior moría. Theo sintió un dolor apremiante en su pecho y además mucho miedo. Si su padre moría…………no podía ni pensar en esa posibilidad, era lo único que tenia en su vida…………. ¡Ah! y por supuesto, a Hermione.

-¿Mi padre esta bien?- pregunto mentalmente Theo de manera exigente- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Theodore, ¿Me estas escuchando?- los intensos ojos grises de Draco buscaban a los azules de Theo.

Theo no abrió la boca sino que miro a Draco quien lo observaba con curiosidad y cautela. Tomo su varita con fuerza, jamás había sentido tanta desconfianza hacia alguien. Era triste que dos chicos que se conocían de toda la vida y habían sido compañeros de juegos, ahora estuviesen distanciados de una forma que no habría nunca reconciliación posible, eso a Theo le molestaba, no sabia definir porque, pero le molestaba profundamente que las cosas hubiesen terminado así con Malfoy. Apenas si se dirigían la palabra.

-El amo mayor lo pidió así, quiere protegerlo, no confía en sus compañeros- dijo el Plogsom- Nott viejo esta loco de remate, pero es un demente saludable. Joven Amo, estos chicos no son sus amigos, podrían matarlo, traicionarlo, sobre todo el rubio. Ese chico lo odia, lo envidia y quiere quitarle algo muy importante para usted amo, déjeme matarlo por usted. Mi amo, ni siquiera tiene que verlo……………o recordarlo.

-Tonterías, son una partida de idiotas, pero no son unos asesinos y no me dejarían aquí. En cuanto a Draco se lo que quiere y jamás lo tendrá, ni en su sueños, pero no lo matare, no soy un asesino. Ni tu tampoco lo harás- dijo Nott en su mente, mientras sentía la mirada acerada de Draco Malfoy sobre su pecho y su brazo. La ultima persona que querría al lado, cuando recién se estaba manifestando su otro yo, era el arrogante rubio que en ese momento lo estaba matando la curiosidad. Le había exigido al demonio dejar en paz a Draco, pero todo esto era muy nuevo para él, así que tendría que preguntarle a su padre como funcionaban las órdenes con su Plogsom.

-Nott ¿Quién demonios te hizo eso en el brazo?- Draco hablaba de manera baja, mientras zarandeaba al chico que todavía estaba sentado sobre el suelo con una expresión ausente en su rostro.

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo el Plogsom quien le imprimió un toque perverso a todas sus palabras- seria divertido.

-Este es el peor de todos, yo me encargare- dijo mentalmente Theo, luego le dirigió una mirada venenosa a Draco- es un tatuaje, me lo hice recientemente.

-Si, recientemente hace dos segundos apenas, no soy idiota Theo- Draco lo agarro por el cuello de la camiseta, algo le decía que ese tatuaje era mas de lo que aparentaba y que constituía un secreto para su dueño. Un secreto que él moriría por saber, conocer un punto flaco de Theo – Dime Nott, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el brazo?

-Guardarías un secreto- Nott no tuvo alternativa, los otros chicos pronto se darían cuenta de que algo estaba mal y Theo presentía que si bien podría convencerlos de que era un tatuaje normal, quizás el escepticismo de Draco Malfoy pudiese ponerlos suspicaces.

-Dime- Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva de conocer lo que ocultaba el tatuaje. Perfecto, finalmente lo tenía en sus manos.

-Amenázalo- le dijo Plogsom- eso servirá.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Theo sin dejar de observar la expresión predatora de Draco, sin querer había hablado en voz alta para su consternación. La satisfacción estaba bailado claqué en los iris grises de Malfoy. _Maldito retorcido de mierda._

-Tu padre lo hizo con Avery- dijo Plogsom – y el imbecil se hizo en los pantalones pero no abrió la boca jamás. Soy el secreto mejor guardado de los Nott´s, la causa de que sean prácticamente invencibles.

-Esto no lo sabe ni Voldemort- los ojos de Theo se agrandaron, sus pupilas se dilataron ocupando casi la totalidad de su iris, el entendimiento de la situación se abrió camino en su cerebro- tú no eres la razón por la cual los Nott´s somos fieles a Voldemort, tú eres otra cosa mucho mas interesante

-No tengo nada que ver con su alianza al Señor Tenebroso, la culpa es de ustedes y sus estupidos juramentos- contesto el demonio con acritud- En cuanto al chico rubio, lo amenazaremos y luego será como si no hubiese sucedido nada- Theo sintió como el fuego empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, tomo el antebrazo de Draco y lo apretó con sus dedos.

-Me llaman Legión, también maldito…………soy el Plogsom, el destructor- dijo Nott con la voz gutural y espesa del demonio. Draco abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero no se separo de Theodore- promete que no dirás nada, no harás nada y lo olvidaras todo, porque si no comeremos tu carne y escupiremos tus huesos.

-A mi nadie me amenaza- mascullo Draco Malfoy tratando de zafarse del agarre de Nott sin éxito- y menos tú- su voz sonó desinflada al final, tenia la ligera sensación de que Nott no era Nott, por lo menos esa siniestra voz no lo era.

¡_Diablos!, Theo, justo el momento para jugar al __**Exorcista**__. Nota mental Draco Malfoy: deja de ver películas de horror muggle, al parecer tienen la tendencia de convertirse en realidad. _Draco vio como la cara de Nott se contorsionaba para mostrarle una sonrisa sardónica, sus ojos estaban completamente negros y despedían maldad. _Segunda Nota Mental: aprender algún día a cerrar tu bocota Malfoy. _ Draco trago grueso, algo le decía que pasase lo que pasase no le iba a gustar para nada.

-Nadie me amenaza, no te tengo miedo- dijo Draco de manera segura.

-¿Ah no? Chico…………..estupido- entonces el Plogsom se manifestó fuera del cuerpo de Theo que quedo en una especie de trance por unos segundos. Draco alzo la cara y pudo ver el demonio en todo su esplendor, solo visible para él. El horror se pinto en su rostro y sus más terribles pesadillas volvieron a atormentar su mente cuando vio su cara. Sus pensamientos viajaban demasiado rápido, sentía el corazón desbocado y de pronto la nada, sintió su mente expandirse hacia el universo. Vio de nuevo la terrible cara del plogsom, que era putrefacción y la maldad personificadas y se encogió de temor. Un sonido parecido al de la succión invadió el ambiente luego el silencio.

-Malfoy- pregunto Theo cuando vio los ojos desenfocados de Draco, luego este agito su cabeza. Los otros chicos miraban desconcertados la escena, pero al parecer nadie se había percatado de nada.

-Mueve el culo Nott- dijo Draco habiendo olvidado absolutamente todo lo anterior- iremos por este- Draco señalo uno de los pasadizos. Nott dio un ágil salto y se levanto. Era extraño pero se sentía más rápido y más fuerte, miro su mano tatuada. ¿Cómo rayos le iba a explicar a Hermione que tenía a un espíritu familiar maligno, casi un demonio, viviendo en su cuerpo en completa simbiosis con él? _Diablos, Nott tienes mas problemas de los que creías, tu novia va a matarte._

-No lo hará amo, al final todas las mujeres se terminan acostumbrando- el espíritu se rió a carcajadas en su cabeza- solo debo advertirte que esperes a casarte para hablarles de mi, suelen asustarse y huir………o ……..a veces enloquecer- entonces el Plogsom no siguió hablando, sabia que no debía hacer ninguna referencia a la madre de Nott, lo podía desestabilizar. Sin embargo apreciaba fuerza de carácter en el chico, era duro, inteligente, lógico y bastante razonable. Ciertamente no parecía un Nott normal. Perfecto, este no enloquecería como los demás- te aconsejo que se lo digas poco a poco, para que lo digiera. Conmigo serás fuerte y poderoso, un mago extraordinario.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Nott con un poco de escalofríos - vaya y que pasa si te pido que te vayas- en realidad no le preocupaba la cordura de Hermione cuando se enterara, ella tenia la cabeza mas dura que había conocido en la vida, lo que mas temía era que le enviase una maldición por idiota.

-Será un mago común y corriente, poderes habituales, sexo común y corriente- dijo el Plogsom omitiendo un importantísimo detalle en relación a ello, el espinoso asunto del sexo. Afortunadamente al parecer el chico no andaba pensando en esas lides, puesto que ignoro el comentario y no mordió el anzuelo, el espíritu agrego- pero no puedes pedirme que me aleje mucho tiempo, yo soy parte de ti ahora.

Mientras se acercaban a la entrada del pasadizo, unas figuras grises y apestosas hicieron su aparición.

-Oh………….oh- Draco y Theo se quedaron inmóviles y estáticos.

-Infieris- el grito de Pansy solo se vio amortiguado por el de Jack Spencer cuando unas de las criaturas lo mordió en el hombro, Crabbe corrió a su ayuda y se lo quito de encima, intentaron correr en otra dirección pero cientos de infieris se dirigían hacia ellos, provenientes de los corredores.

-_Crucio-_ grito Draco a uno de los infieris, este ni se inmuto.

- _Avada Kedavra_- tampoco paso nada. Lógico, pensó Draco, no puedes matar a nada que ya esta muerto, pero según sus libros de magia negra, desmembrándolos por lo menos los inutilizaría. Estiro su delgado y esbelto cuerpo al máximo mientras evadía a los monstruos y los apunto con su varita

-_Separo corpus_- Draco tenia muy buena puntería y lo demostró, era muy ágil, saltaba sobre los cadáveres de manera impresionante, pero mientras más desmembraba infieris estos seguían apareciendo y él seguía atacando. Sonrío satisfecho, tantas horas metido en la biblioteca de su padre, estudiando artes oscuras, estaban dando frutos inesperados

Theo observo como lo estaban acorralando los infieri, sintió sus manos frías y pegajosas sobre su cuerpo y luego la energía del Plogsom surgiendo dentro de su cuerpo, miro a los cadáveres ambulantes quienes dirigían sus ojos opacos directamente hacia él. Theo salto y luego dar un giro pateo a uno de ellos con tanta fuerza que logro enviarlo contra la pared, Theo entonces se enfrento cuerpo a cuerpo con cada uno de ellos, decapitando y desmembrando cuerpos con sus propias manos, su fuerza física era casi sobrenatural, mientras respiraba agitadamente con el corazón casi saliéndose por su boca, observo a los demás, Draco hacia un estupendo trabajo enviando maleficios diseccionadores a los infieris que lo atacaban. Pansy y Jack Spenser trataban de apartar a los suyos igual que Crabbe y Goyle.

-Desvíenlos hacia el centro de la habitación- grito Nott mientras se paraba amenazante en posición de combate frente a dos infieris que sin dudar se apartaron de su alcance

-¿Cómo si fuesen a hacerme caso?- dijo Jack Spencer con amargura enviando hechizos reductores a los cadáveres, sin embargo al ver que su magia resultaba inútil con ellos, decidió ver si su sarcasmo surtía algún efecto- Por favor pedazo de zombi vete a la esquina- los infieris se le acercaron mas aun dispuesto a matarlo y Pansy corrió a su ayuda y con un Sectusempra les secciono las cabeza acabando con ellos

- Creo que un _por favor _no funcionara esta vez- dijo Draco Malfoy y entonces tuvo una brillante idea, lastima que no pudiese hacerlo con todo su potencial so pena de quedar reducidos todos a cenizas, apunto a los cadáveres ambulantes y grito- _¡Fiendfyreeh!_

Pequeñas volutas de fuego maldito fueron como chispas hacia los Infieres obligándolos a amontonarse en medio de la estancia. El calor se hizo insoportable. Cuando estuvieron bien juntos. Crabbe y Goyle clavaron sus varitas sobre la grava y conjuraron un encierro mágico.

-¡_Fiendfyreoh_!- grito Draco y el fuego volvió a su varita.

-¿Sabes conjurar fuego maldito?- pregunto Crabbe.

-Solo por unos minutos y en pequeña cantidad- contesto Draco- es muy inestable y peligroso.

-Deberías enseñarme- dijo Crabbe, enfocando sus diminutos ojos castaños en los grises de Draco. El rubio vio la codicia en los ojos de Crabbe, algo distinto a lo que usualmente veía en ellos, de pronto se azoro y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Quizás………no debería- contesto Draco haciendo una mueca de disgusto. El fuego mágico no era asunto de juegos ni tampoco de descerebrados.

Los infieri seguían retorciéndose atemorizantes en medio del circulo mágico que los encerraba.

-Bueno- Comento Theo sin dejar de mirar a Draco con algo de admiración por conjurar fuego maldito- visto que no tengo intensiones de dejarlo hasta aquí, tendremos que deshacernos de ellos.

-Son como los vampiros. Los destruye la luz- comento Pansy tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella no era tan tonta después de todo.

-Te cedo el honor- dijo Draco un poco molesto, tenia que reconocer que los encantamientos de magia blanca no eran lo suyo- Debes conjurar luz blanca lo suficientemente potente.

-Y que mejor luz que la del propio sol- los ojos de Theo brillaron y el espíritu oscuro que tenia en el tatuaje se encogió lo suficiente para no quedar expuesto. Entonces Theo Nott demostró porque era uno de los alumnos mas destacados en encantamientos.

-_Magnificum Solaris_- una bola incandescente salio de la punta de su varita, brillando de tal forma que los otros chicos tuvieron con ocultarse los ojos con sus manos a manera de viseras. Draco estaba simplemente impresionado. Cuando los rayos de luz llegaron a los infieris estos se evaporaron. Después que el efecto del hechizo murió, vieron una copa de oro en medio de la estancia, todos suspiraron aliviados, la prueba había terminado.

Los aplausos llenaron la estancia, todos habían visto el desempeño de los chicos y este había sido perfecto. Sin embargo poco a poco el bullicio se apago al ver que el Lord Tenebroso no participaba de esa felicidad, esta vez estaba preocupado. Un mortifago no debía hacer uso de la magia más blanca existente para luchar, eso era un error, un anatema. Invocar la luz del sol en un hechizo, ¡Tonterías! De nuevo había tenido un error de apreciación, ese chico Nott, no era solo músculo sin cerebro, como la mayoría de los jóvenes que le habían sido presentados ese día a excepción del hijo de Malfoy, quien prometía ser tan perverso como su padre y con un excelente dominio de las artes oscuras, Theo Nott era un gran hechicero poderoso en encantamientos, al mejor estilo de Albus Dumblendore. Inadmisible……….pero a la vez…………tendría que analizar el provecho que se le podría sacar a esa situación.

-Nott- siseo Lord Voldemort dirigiéndose al demente mago que estaba agazapado en un rincón- ¿Que rayos le has estado enseñando a ese chico?

Theodore Nott sentía debilidad ahora que su Plogsom lo había abandonado, miles de palabras se arremolinaban en su cabeza, sin decidirse a decir ninguna, simplemente gruño y miro con temor al señor tenebroso al darse cuenta de que no había respondido de manera satisfactorio.

-Estas mas demente de lo que creí- dijo Voldemort con frustración- esperemos que el chico no siga tu camino. Veré en que me puede servir Theodore Nott hijo.

-Mi señor- dijo Lucius Malfoy quien pensó que la brillante actuación de Draco le ganaría por lo menos un halago de parte del Señor Oscuro, pero en cambio la atención era de nuevo para el chico de Nott. No podía dejar de admitir que el bastardo era algo fuera de serie, pero Draco había conjurado fuego maldito, y eso no se veía muy a menudo, ni siquiera en muchos mortifagos- ¿A quien le llevamos a los aposentos?- si conocía bien a su maestro, sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Voldemort no lo dudo ni un instante, el más débil, seria su chivo expiatorio, un recordatorio de que los demás, sus seguidores, sus mortifagos, debían esforzarse al máximo para agradarlo a él, a su señor, al dueño absoluto de sus vidas y sus destinos.

-Tráeme al chico Spencer-siseo el hombre serpiente- Dile al padre que el chico no volverá a Hogwarts ni a su casa en mucho mucho…… tiempo- el tono de satisfacción de Lord Voldemort no paso desapercibido para nadie.

-El ganador- pregunto de nuevo Lucius- ¿Quién gano?

-Empate técnico, tu hijo y el de Nott- dijo fríamente Lord Voldemort- no hay marca tenebrosa para nadie hasta que se decida quien de ellos es mejor que el otro.

0o0

Sexto Año

Ese hombre, con la mirada perdida, los ojos rojos y el cabello despeinado, no era él, no podía ser él. Su rostro lucia desconcertado y …………….sentía algo creciendo dentro de su pecho, un vacío, un hoyo negro, como si no estuviese plenamente satisfecho a un plano mental, ya que obviamente había obtenido su satisfacción física. Draco abrió el grifo y con sus manos tomo algo de agua fría y se lavo el rostro en repetidas ocasiones, restregó su piel hasta que esta enrojeció. De nuevo, miro su imagen reflejada en el espejo y resoplo sonoramente, seguía teniendo un aspecto lamentable, a pesar de que con su varita había acomodado sus ropas, quitando toda evidencia de lo que minutos antes había sucedido, sin embargo la expresión de susto en su cara no lo abandonaba, sus manos seguían temblando y su corazón latía con precipitación. Lo había hecho, la había tomado como suya, había recorrido su cuerpo y se había hundido en ella, para intentar saciar su hambre, para marcar su territorio, para demostrarse que podía tenerla y para calmar una inquietud de nombre desconocido que reposaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Pero no había resultado, de alguna forma, todo estaba peor.

Apoyo sus manos sobre el mármol del lavabo y de nuevo se miro al espejo, con saña, con odio, jamás estaría contento consigo mismo, así como nunca su padre estaría satisfecho con él. Su vida era un cúmulo de errores, uno tras otro, el primero de todos, según Lucius Malfoy nacer y el ultimo de ellos salir corriendo asustado como una nenita después de haber poseído a la única mujer que nunca debió haber tocado, otra equivocación mas para su colección. Como un cobarde salio huyendo de la escena, solo porque no podía soportar la mirada de desprecio de ella, porque extrañamente le importaba y le dolía. Y entonces, al llegar como un desesperado y encerrarse en el baño de su habitación, todo había sido peor, porque ser un cobarde, no era su estilo, quizás ser un inseguro de mierda lo era, pero un cobarde, aunque se lo restregasen en la cara todos los días, jamás. Ahora sentía como su orgullo le imponía, volver a tomar las riendas de la situación.

"_Pórtate como un hombre, regresa y enfréntala. Total, no fue ninguna violación, fue un acto consentido por ambas partes. Tienes que encararla, tú eres mas fuerte que ella, no vas a demostrar debilidad de nuevo Draco Malfoy" _Su mirada gris lo enfrento en el espejo, dura, inconmovible, ojos fríos como dos pedazos de hielo. Un gesto de sorpresa de pronto se dibujo en su rostro, jamás se había visto como se estaba viendo en ese momento, un chico confundido, con rabia, incapaz de satisfacer sus deseos, totalmente frustrado y obligado a hacer cosas que definitivamente no quería hacer, alguien con la certeza absoluta de que su vida era una desgracia y cuando por fin desafío su legado, veía como todo se le escapaba de las manos. Porque a pesar de su confusión posterior, tenerla en sus brazos, desnuda, indefensa, saborear su piel, oírla gemir de placer, hacerla suya, todo eso que había deseado con todo el alma y que supuso que habría satisfecho, no era suficiente, ella…………de alguna forma lo había hecho tocar el cielo por un instante, y quería mas…………….maldita sea…………quería mas.

"_Enfréntala…………………pórtate como un hombre y …………….búscala". _Draco salio de nuevo del baño, rodeo las camas con sigilo, esta vez fue a al armario y tomo un pesado abrigo.

-¿A dónde vas?- Blaise se quito la sabana de la cara y miro al joven rubio que en ese momento iba saliendo de la habitación. Había despertado de súbito para encontrarse a Draco Malfoy hecho un desastre entrando al baño. La curiosidad pudo más que el sueño y espero a que saliese.

-Al mismísimo infierno o al cielo, no lo se, igual estoy jodido- contesto Draco en voz baja y de mal humor. Ni siquiera se digno mirar a Blaise, cerró la puerta sin azotarla, no le convenía que nadie más despertase.

-Estupido- mascullo Zabinni de nuevo echándose el cobertor encima de su cabeza.

Con gesto decidido, de nuevo enfilo el rumbo hacia la salida del castillo sorteando a Filch y rogando que en esas horas de la madrugada no volviese a llover, se devolvió sobre sus pasos, que lo llevaron otra vez al claro en el bosque.

La observo desde la lejanía, totalmente vestida con su tunica y su uniforme de colegio, sentada en una roca en medio de la hierba, tenia las piernas recogidas pegadas al pecho con sus brazos rodeándolas, apoyaba la barbilla en sus rodillas y sus ojos lucían rojos quizás de tanto llorar. Draco no siento pena, ni lastima, solo curiosidad…………..mucha curiosidad. Se acerco cautelosamente, a sabiendas que quizás la chica estaba tan furiosa que podría hechizarlo. En la oscuridad de la noche y con la luz del castillo llegado de manera tenue hasta ellos, podía ver que el rostro de Hermione estaba completamente inexpresivo, meditabundo, pensativo.

Draco se sobrecogió, cuando pensó que la iba a encontrar derrotada, de nuevo se había equivocado, allí estaba ella, de alguna manera fortalecida, quizás analizándolo todo, quizás inventándose mil excusas para justificar haberse acostado con él, pero sin claudicar. Se maldijo a si mismo de nuevo por idiota, por estar fantaseando que ella en un momento de debilidad, se lanzase a sus brazos tan confusa como él. O quizás si lo estaba, pero lo sabia disimular mejor que él.

Su aspecto a pesar de sus cabellos desordenados o del barro cubriendo su ropa, no dejaba de ser atractivo para Draco. Era increíble cuanto le gustaba, no tenia manera de medirlo o calcularlo, simplemente cada segundo que pasaba ella le gustaba mas.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando debido al frío de esa noche otoñal, sus ropas seguían húmedas y su cabello también, le llamo la atención de que no las hubiese secados con magia. Al acercarse a ella, en un arrebato de caballerosidad, le coloco el abrigo que había traído sobre sus hombros. Draco Malfoy era un perfecto imbecil, lo era, en ese asunto nadie perdería el tiempo discutiendo, hasta el mismo lo sabia, pero a veces, ese imbecil, tenia algo de consciencia. La gente podría dar por sentado al primer segundo que era un crápula, pero quizás discutirían por meses si en su corazón negro había algo de bondad. La respuesta………..era sorprendente……………..si la había…………..lo que pasaba era que había que hundirse en mierda para llegar a encontrarla, en el sitio mas oculto de su alma.

Por otro lado, las cosas, con Hermione Granger, habían cambiado de una manera radical………………….era cierto……..la había hecho suya, pero de alguna manera se sentía fuera de lugar ante ese hecho, era como si hubiese traspasado una puerta y esta se cerrase a sus espaldas. Por otro lado no sabia después de lo que sucedió si considerarlo un triunfo, pues lo que pensó que iba a sentir nunca lo sintió y otras cosas nuevas, inesperadas, sorprendentes y atemorizantes, como una sed insaciable de ella aparecieron para trastornarle sus existencia, un hecho irrevocable, se había acostado con Hermione Granger y había perdido algo en el camino ………………..pero a pesar de la difícil relación entre ambos, como decía su padre_……_porque Lucius Malfoy era un experto en ese tema_………"si te acostaste con una mujer, sea quien sea, debes ser al menos un caballero con ella". _Draco estaba seguro de que su padre no estaba pensando en una impura precisamente cuando le dijo aquello, pero eso era exactamente lo que intentaba hacer y por eso de alguna forma había regresado tragándose todo su amor propio. Regreso a hacer lo correcto y a ver de qué forma, lograba congraciarse con ella.

Hermione lo miro solo por un instante y sorpresivamente no rechazo el abrigo, al contrario se cubrió mas aun con este, intentando calentarse. Draco permaneció de pie a su espalda, miraba el cielo cubierto de estrellas y luego la observo, su temblor había disminuido, dio una vuelta hasta enfrentarla y se percato de que su piel estaba muy pálida y sus labios casi estaban morados.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Draco sin evitar sonar preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien- ella lo hizo esperar un rato para escuchar su voz, esta salio suave como el murmullo de un riachuelo, quizás un poco vacilante, por el frío y por el asombro que le produjo esa pregunta viniendo de él. . Draco dio un respingo cuando la escucho, su tono de voz normal era ronco, suave e increíblemente seductor, era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera………a él.

Hermione no quería establecer contacto visual con el chico, no quería recordar sus manos sobre su piel, su lengua sobre sus pezones y su hombría dentro de ella, poseyéndola como un furioso demonio enviado a la tierra para hacerla pecar de manera innombrable y que ella solo desease más. Su voz adquirió de nuevo su tono de tensión.

-Solo tengo frío.

-No te lo estoy preguntando a un nivel físico-exclamo Draco sin dejar de enfocar su penetrante mirada sobre ella- se que debes estar genial después del revolcón que nos dimos Granger, gritaste hasta quedarte ronca- Draco la miro con una lascivia salvaje, ella se ruborizo y apretó los labios bastante turbada. De nuevo él y su rudeza para decir las cosas, aunque esta fuese la vergonzosa verdad. ¡Si! Había gritado como una posesa y ¿Que? Él también se había retorcido y gritado como si lo estuviesen matando, aunque ella sabia perfectamente por que lo hizo, por placer, por nada mas - Te estoy preguntando como te sientes, si estas bien.

La intención de la pregunta la sorprendió. ¿Hasta que punto cambiaban las cosas entre ellos debido al sexo? Bueno, en realidad las cosas habían cambiado desde el día que él sin ningún tipo de decoro, empezó a acosarla para acostarse con ella. De allí en adelante, la dinámica de ellos dos como enemigos había cambiado sustancialmente. Sin embargo, el rencor seguía allí presente, por lo menos de parte de ella, muy probablemente de parte de él.

La verdad que ninguno quería admitir era que después de haber tenido sexo, la llama ardía mas furiosa que nunca muy lejos de querer extinguirse, era lujuria en su mas vivida expresión, en cambio la rabia…………había menguado hasta casi desaparecer. En el fondo, eso era lo que transmitían los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, un hecho que ella no quería enfrentar. Mirada que estaba muy lejos de parecer un océano sacudido por una terrible tormenta de odio, solo reflejaban el torbellino de pasión al que estaba sometido su dueño. Uno que en su vida, Draco Malfoy supuso o creyó que podía experimentar.

-Digamos que ese no es tu problema-contesto ella, tampoco se la pondría tan fácil. Malfoy no era su amigo, nunca lo seria………..tampoco su novio, tampoco su confidente. Draco Malfoy simplemente era un cuerpo que ella deseaba ……..mas nada- bien ya obtuviste lo que querías, bien por ti, bien por mi. Lo hicimos, nos revolcamos, follamos como tú dices …… pero mi mente y mi espíritu son míos, no tienes nada que hacer allí y no tiene que importarte lo que sienta.

-Tienes razón- Draco entonces se sentó a su lado en la gran roca, si bien se sentía todavía muy alterado por la cercanía de la chica, su parte racional le indicaba que por esa noche, se dedicase a poner el juego en claro. Esa conversación era crucial y por esa vez tenia que ganar el duelo verbal. La razón, simple, quería mas de ella, quería mas de su cuerpo, quería saborearla y poseerla todas las noches, quería sentir su aroma en su nariz a la hora de despertar, lo quería desesperadamente y no sabia por cuanto tiempo. Ganarle a Nott era importante, colocarse a su nivel también……….pero no era suficiente, la deseaba sujeta a él, implorando por él en lugar del otro. Y para eso, tenia que atarla con una cadena de oro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella.

-No lo se- dijo él con voz neutra- he tratado de explicártelo, supongo que de alguna forma siempre lo quise………aunque me lo negué mil veces…………..solo eso.

-Tú me odias………….soy una sangre sucia- Hermione cerro sus ojos con rabia. Eso era lo que mas la descolocaba, porque sentía que él se estaba vengando de ella de esa forma, seduciéndola.

-No te odio…por lo menos no tanto como crees………….te repito no me importa tu sangre- dijo él tratando de ser sincero, pero sin abrirse completamente, la cautela no lo abandonaba, ella, mas que nunca, tenia razones para querer destrozarlo. ¿Le abrirías las puertas de tu alma al enemigo? Draco sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, un rotundo ¡NO! - a decir verdad nunca me ha importado……………de ti me molestan muchas cosas pero esa es la menor de todas. Mis creencias de sangre no son tales, pero sirven a mis fines.

-Yo……………esto nunca debió haber sucedido- ella hablaba con voz ahogada- yo………….estoy confundida.

-Yo………también- dijo Draco- yo no debería sentir lo que siento………debería ocuparme de asuntos importantes…………..vitales……….pero no pude evitarlo. Y no me arrepiento.

-Yo ………..quiero a otra persona- entonces ella empezó a llorar casi en silencio- tú lo sabes, no se que intentas lograr con esto. No me voy a someter a mi instinto como si fuese un animal.

-No quiero que lo quieras.- dijo Draco intentando reprimir su dolor, sabia perfectamente que ella estaba hablando de Theodore y eso lo hacia que se enfureciese a niveles insospechados. Lo acepto, estaba muriéndose de celos por ella, enfermo de celos porque la quería exclusivamente para él - quiero que me desees a mi………………solo a mi………….

-Esto no puede ser- continuo hablando ella, trago grueso cuando escucho esas palabras. _Quiero que me quieras a mi_, sonaba a algo dicho por un niño caprichoso, pero cuando vio el rostro desfigurado de rabia de Draco, sintió escalofríos, _Él quiere que lo quiera pero ¿Por qué?_, la cabeza de Hermione empezaba a dar vueltas y vueltas, trato de tragarse las lagrimas y paro de llorar. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Draco junto al de ella y se dio cuenta de que ese irresistible magnetismo volvía a envolverla. Maldijo y se mordió un labio, ella tampoco estaba arrepentida, quizás confusa, quizás con remordimientos, pero arrepentida de haber experimentado lo que sintió, nunca, todavía estaba estremecida recordando el ímpetu y la pasión con que él había tomado su cuerpo, algo que nunca hubiese imaginado de parte de una persona tan fría como Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo tenia que ser clara con él, poner las cartas sobre la mesa- yo no quiero que las cosas ocurran así, …………no quiero enterrarme en sentimientos confusos con alguien que me desprecia como tú.

-Yo no te desprecio………ya no mas……no puedo hacerlo, seria una locura despreciarte y acostarme contigo- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, de nuevo apretó sus nudillos sonoramente- yo siento muchas cosas por ti, quizás no todas sean buenas, de hecho no lo son, pero no me das ……… asco………no te desprecio y se………..que tú sientes algo por mi…………lo se…………..te sentí ………..te entregaste porque lo querías tanto como yo………..querías que sucediese.

-Lo que estas diciendo una locura. Invéntate una excusa mejor para acostarte conmigo- dijo ella dolida, de pronto sintió las manos de él sobre sus hombros y su cuello. Draco giro su rostro con brusquedad y la beso, con intensidad, hambriento de nuevo por ella. Hermione le correspondió con furia, apasionadamente.

-¿Me deseas?- pregunto él mordiéndole los labios. Sus manos acariciaban de manera suave sus mejillas, ella cerró los ojos, electrizada por el contacto.

-No- dijo ella sin mucho convencimiento. Era una completa contradicción y lo sabia, lo deseaba y lo detestaba con la misma intensidad. Pero en ese momento, en donde los brazos de su peor enemigo la envolvían, esa pasión insensata que le nublaba el pensamiento estaba ganando la pelea. De nuevo empezó a temblar, se sentía vulnerable en sus brazos, como nunca jamás lo había sentido con nadie pero a la vez se sentía poderosa, porque sabia que era deseada, como jamás alguien la había deseado.

-Mil y una veces mentirosa. Di lo que quieras, tu cuerpo te traiciona. Te tengo en mis manos Hermione Granger y no voy a dejarte escapar. Te voy a hacer mía otra vez y muchas veces mas- le dijo Draco contra su cuello, ella se erizaba al contacto de su aliento tibio contra su piel - hasta la inconsciencia, hasta que enloquezcas de pasión y grites mi nombre una y otra vez. Hasta que aceptes que sientes algo por mi……………hasta que claudiques finalmente. Hasta que te olvides que existe alguien llamado Theo Nott.

Hermione cerro los ojos y luego de un rato en donde dudo de todo, sus brazos se posaron suavemente en los hombros de él y se rindió……………ante toda esa amalgama de sentimientos………….ante su propios deseos.

-Él te dejo……………te abandono………Hermione Granger………nunca te quiso………….en cambio ………….yo soy el que esta aquí a tu lado- Draco de nuevo la beso desesperado. En su mente estaba seguro de que todo estaba completamente fuera de control. Ella escucho sus palabras sembradas de veneno y verdad, como si la apuñalasen una y otra vez. De nuevo se dejo perder en sus brazos, como una muñeca inanimada, pero solo por un instante, de nuevo recupero la cordura e interrumpió el beso. Su mirada choco con la de él, fuego contra fuego, se separaron bruscamente.

-No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a Theodore Nott- dijo ella con la rabia impregnando cada una de sus palabras- Él no tiene nada que ver contigo……..ni con esto.

-De acuerdo- la respuesta de Draco fue rápida. Si, era lo mejor para sus planes, apartar a Theo Nott de ese asunto- esto es entre tu y yo.

-¿Por qué regresaste?- dijo ella de pronto percatándose de un hecho inusual.- hiciste una entrada y una salida de escena en tu inolvidable estilo, fugaz y efímero. Obtuviste lo que querías y te fuiste, exactamente lo que esperaba de ti. ¿Por qué volviste?

-Primero y principal nada de fugaz y efímero, esas palabras no se aplican a lo que paso, mas bien seria correcto llamarlo rudo y tempestuoso- ella desvío la mirada, de nuevo estremecida por la verdad de esas palabras, la voz de Draco se hizo pastosa y ronca- y muy…………pero muy intenso.

-Si………….lograste asustarme por un momento- dijo ella en voz baja- pensé que ibas a abusar de mi.

-No te viole, eso esta más que claro para ambos, aunque lo pareciese, no lo hice. ¿Te dolió?- Draco clavo su mirada gris en ella- te dolió que te dejara como un saco………….como algo inservible, desechable.

Los labios de Hermione temblaron, su orgullo se tambaleo en ese momento. Era cierto la había dejado tirada allí como si ella fuese una cualquiera y eso le retorció las entrañas. Buena pregunta ¿Qué fue lo que dolió? Y además ¿Por qué rayos regreso a ella? ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos? ¿Deseo?

-Me dolió ……………como mujer- dijo ella con la frente en alto, le escupiría su verdad, puesto que sentía que no tenia nada que perder, por lo menos no mas de lo que ya había perdido esa noche- te portaste como un perfecto idiota. Como Hermione Granger, no me importo, puesto que te creo capaz de cosas peores. Pero que volvieses, es incomodo, pero es un punto a tu favor, eso te lo concedo.

-Me sorprende que seas tan sincera- Draco de nuevo miro al cielo. Nunca había conversado con ella de esa forma, de alguna manera era liberador, sentía que podía decirle cualquier cosa y ella nunca se asombraría. Por alguna extraña razón, eso le atraía, esa parte de su personalidad. Pero había una muralla entre los dos, impuesta por ambos, una pared que resguardaba los sentimientos más caros a sus corazones, algo que estaba seguro ninguno se atrevería a franquear, pasase lo que pasase entre ellos.

-¿Por qué regresaste?- pregunto de nuevo ella.

-Porque- entonces Draco apretó ambas manos e hizo una pausa- Aunque no lo creas y a pesar de que te he demostrado lo contrario no soy ningún patan con las mujeres- Hermione levanto una ceja y bufo incrédula.

-Eso si es una novedad- ella dejo salir una risa amarga- creo que Padma y Pansy Parkinson no son de la misma opinión- Draco frunció el ceño y dejo escapar un bufido, Hermione se encogió de hombros- es inevitable oír algunas cosas en este colegio. Cría fama y acuéstate a dormir, Malfoy, eso es un dicho muggle que se aplica perfectamente a ti.

-Jamás las maltrate- Draco empezó a masticar las palabras. ¿Por qué rayos estaban hablando de su vida personal?- deje las cosas siempre en claro con Padma y en relación a Pansy………………………en realidad eso no te importa Granger. Solo me regrese, para evitar que te enfermases o que algún animal te atacase. Me fui, porque no soporto escuchar a las mujeres llorando y menos a una como tú.

-Una como yo- Hermione la miro de nuevo elevando sus defensas-es decir, una sangre sucia.

-No- Draco la miro fijamente- una tan terca y orgullosa como tú.

-Bien- respondió Hermione que no sabia si tomárselo como un cumplido o un insulto- No vas a preguntarme porque lloraba, de seguro que tu orgullo masculino debe estar herido o algo así de que terminase llorando después de todo lo que paso.

-No seas tonta mujer- respondió Draco exasperado- mi orgullo masculino esta intacto, tu boca dice puras sandeces, pero tu cuerpo habla por si solo. En cuanto a porque llorabas - ella lo miro detenidamente- me imagino que lloraste porque de alguna forma…………..perdiste……..fuiste débil………….te doblegaste………..ante tu enemigo………..lloraste por orgullo.

-Y tú……………..¿Te doblegaste ante el enemigo?- pregunto ella- ¿Doblegaste tu orgullo acostándote conmigo?- entonces ella río con cinismo, Draco la miraba con furia, Hermione Granger se estaba burlando de él en sus narices- claro que lo hiciste, por supuesto que escupiste sobre toda tu educación racista. Bien por ti Malfoy, estas madurando, lastima que sea a expensas de mi.

-Interprétalo como quieras……………..además estamos analizándote a ti y no a mi- dijo él- no pierdas tu tiempo intentando sacar conclusiones de las cosas que hago. Yo a veces lo hago por hacerlo.

-Como tener sexo conmigo- aventuro ella.

-No- contesto él seco y directo- eso lo hice simplemente porque me estaba consumiendo si no lo hacia. Y sabes que Granger, el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad.

-Hum- ella volvió a enrollarse con el abrigo- Bien Malfoy, ya verificaste que no morí ni nada por el estilo………….vete…………por favor.

-Sabes que esta es la primera vez que hablamos de manera coherente- dijo de pronto él, ella lo miro con suspicacia, Draco le devolvió la mirada y se paso una mano por la cabeza despeinándose su rubio cabello- no te equivoques Granger, no te estoy diciendo que somos amigos o algo así. De hecho, puedes tener mi cuerpo y yo el tuyo. Pero lo dijiste muy bien, de allí a nuestras mentes hay mucho trecho. Solo te estoy diciendo que hemos avanzado como magos civilizados que somos, ahora hablamos, no nos maldecimos. Eso es un buen comienzo puesto que ………..seria fastidioso……ya sabes…….acostarme contigo pensando que en cualquier momento me castras con un hechizo, aunque dudo que te prives de esa fuente de entretenimiento alguna vez.

-Si tú crees que yo voy a seguir en esto- dijo ella intentando imprimirle seguridad a sus palabras, Draco dio un resoplido, Hermione lo vio de reojo al lado de ella, sentado con la espalda erguida y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho - estas equivocado. No pasara de aquí.

-¿Estas segura?- Draco entonces contraatacó y se echo encima de ella aprisionándola contra la roca, Hermione empezó a respirar agitadamente al sentirlo de nuevo sobre ella, la mano de Draco subió por su muslo, acariciándolo con movimientos circulares, Hermione cerro los ojos y jadeo sonoramente, Draco subió su mano un poco mas y sus dedos pasaron por debajo de las tiras laterales de su ropa interior. Hermione gimió, cerró los ojos con fuerza y de nuevo su fuerza de voluntad se esfumo, movió impúdicamente sus caderas para pegarse a él.

Estaba atrapada en la red, lo sabía, estaba prisionera de esas manos y de esa boca que la hacían enloquecer. ¿Y porque no? Al final y al cabo, estaba sola, la persona que amaba la había despreciado de la peor forma, la había abandonado sin importarle sus sentimientos y ella estaba descubriendo facetas de su personalidad que la sorprendían, como esa lujuria insana que tenia por Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué no dejarse llevar simplemente? Hacerlo y luego dejarlo como si nunca hubiese sucedido, tirar lo demás al diablo y acostarse con él hasta aliviar su sed. Draco la acaricio con parsimonia un rato luego apretó su cadera con tanta fuerza que le imprimió la marca de sus dedos en ella. Draco respiraba agitadamente sobre el rostro de la chica, sus narices se rozaron y sus labios por un momento también lo hicieron. El chico atrapo su labio inferior y lo lamió con la punta de la lengua, ella insinúo la suya, abrió la boca y de nuevo se besaron como dos desesperados. Draco ya empezaba a bajarle la ropa interior cuando ella lo empujo con brusquedad, él saco las manos debajo de la falda y se levanto, respirando con dificultad. La observo, ella estaba de la misma manera que él, agitada, ruborizada y tratando de inhalar suficiente oxigeno.

Al verla turbada, simplemente Draco río. Se saco la camisa del uniforme del pantalón, para ocultar que sus partes intimas habían respondido a todos los gemidos de ella, literalmente estaba a punto de estallar. No sabia que tenia ella que lo dejaba así, excitado solo con olerla, pero no era nada normal, eso lo podía asegurar. ¡Al Diablo con todo! Aunque fuese por primera vez en su vida, se iba a gozar esa experiencia a pesar de Nott, de su padre, de su educación, del Señor Tenebroso o lo que fuese que se le interpusiese en el camino

-¿Qué pasa?- Hermione se incorporo, se acomodo su falda y él seguía riendo.

-Me parece Granger que estas lista para el horno- dijo Draco y luego se acerco insinuantemente a ella- mejor dicho, quieres que meta mi pan en tu horno de nuevo- ella volvió a enrojecer- sabes me gusta.

-¿Qué?- respondió ella secamente.

-Me gusta que lo desees tanto o más que yo- dijo Draco acercándose más a la chica, pasó su áspera lengua por una mejilla de ella, ella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad, los dos empezaron a jadear de nuevo, él le abrió las piernas con fuerza y pego su pubis al de ella, Hermione dio un respingo al sentirlo como una piedra en su entrada, solo separados por la ropa- eso me pone a millón. Estoy duro……Granger……tan duro que sin duda te haría daño si me hundo en ti- su voz de nuevo era ronca, sugestiva, ella sintió sus labios húmedos en su cuello- simplemente te destrozaría y tú me gritarías que siguiese hasta matarte.

-Date un baño de agua fría Malfoy- dijo ella, apartándolo de nuevo y levantándose de la roca. La conversación era asquerosa, inaudita y sin ninguna lógica. De hecho, nada tenia lógica si lo pensaba detenidamente, sobretodo que ella quisiese de nuevo que él la tomase en sus brazos y la hiciese gritar hasta morir. Estaba caliente y húmeda y era por ……..maldita sea……..por Malfoy.

-Lo mismo te digo- dijo Draco, mordiéndose la lengua para no agregar sangre sucia. Tendría que ser un poco más tolerante de ahora en adelante. No era fácil, sobreponerse a años de insultos, pero lo haría, como fuese. Se percato que la chica se disponía a irse- ¿Adonde vas?

-Al castillo- dijo ella abriéndose camino entre la maleza- creo que ha sido suficiente para mi y para ti por hoy.

-¿Vas a dejarme así?- pregunto él tras ella- no deberías, ya que la próxima vez voy a estar peor. Ya sabes efecto acumulativo.

-Pues desahógate con otra- ella paro en seco- o mejor, hazlo tú mismo.

-Tengo una idea mejor, lo haces tú por mí y solucionamos el problema- contesto Draco burlándose- pero me lo tienes que hacer con la boca.

-Cállate Malfoy- le espeto Hermione volteándose, con todos los vellos erizados al imaginarse la escena _¡Diablos! Mi salud mental peligra si sigo así-_ Eres un pervertido sexual, lo sabias.

-Y tu feliz por eso ¿Cierto?- ella lo apunto con su varita- Es broma-dijo Draco alzando las manos en señal de paz. No era ninguna broma y lo sabia, pero hasta él sabia llevar las cosas con calma, además no sabia si la chica estaba enterada como era ese asunto, porque si no, estaba dispuesto a enseñarle eso y muchas otras cosas mas, además que él le devolvería el favor, con creces- pero si quieres hacerlo algún día, créeme que no tengo ninguna objeción al respecto, solo no lo muerdas por favor.

-Idiota- mascullo ella en voz baja, bajo la varita y siguió la marcha.

-Granger-dijo Malfoy- te estas dando cuenta de que voy a seguir queriendo acostarme contigo.

-Lo se- dijo ella sin evitar que saliera un suspiro. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?, estaba demasiado confusa y la nueva actitud del chico no se lo hacia mas fácil. ¡Demonios! Esa lengua y esas manos literalmente la llevaban a la demencia.

-¿Y que opinas al respecto?- pregunto Draco.

-Sabes Malfoy- ella se volteo y lo miro de pies a cabezas- de un tiempo para acá, voy resolviendo las cosas según se vayan presentando. Pero en este momento en especial, no me da la gana de contestarte- Draco la miro un momento con algo de molestia- ¿y sabes que? Creo que un gesto vale mas que mil palabras, interprétalo como te de la gana.

Entonces Draco Malfoy le tomo un brazo y la obligo a detenerse.

-¿Quiero un si o un no? Ya, en este momento- dijo él, ella observo que sus ojos parecían mercurio liquido, su iris se retorcía en una turbulencia que literalmente, al verlo le quito el aliento. Hermione no podía entender como una persona en apariencia fría y calculadora, pudiese tener tal violencia interior, capaz de sobrecogerla a niveles inauditos- te quiero conmigo.

-Y si digo que no ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto ella.

-Voy a obligarte de la manera más perversa que exista a que me digas que si- de nuevo se acerco a ella y la estrecho en sus brazos, se acerco a su boca y ella giro la cabeza, él no pudo contener un resoplido de frustración. Apreso con una mano su mandíbula con fuerza y la obligo a mirarlo- y no es que vaya a tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo de mi parte. Acéptalo Granger, estas tan metida en esto como yo. Te acostaras de nuevo conmigo y lo sabes.

-Tengo varias condiciones- ella lo miro fríamente, ¿Qué mas daba? ¿Que mas podía perder? Iba a jugar el juego de Malfoy, sabia que de alguna forma lo tenia en sus manos, sentía su ansia, su deseo por ella, iba a jugar con él y por Dios que iba a ganar, su pisoteado amor propio así se lo exigía, venganza, aunque no supiera exactamente de que o quien se vengaría. Nadie sabe de lo que es capaz una mujer herida- uno, esto un secreto, dos, cuando yo diga que se acabo, se acabo y tercero, no quiero que me beses- Draco levanto una ceja mostrando su incredulidad- no me beses en los labios, con el resto de mi cuerpo puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto él, la soltó no sin antes morderle el cuello. Cuando vio el moretón que le había dejado, sonrío satisfecho.

-Porque no te lo mereces- ella se giro y continuo su camino al castillo, Hermione apuro el paso, mientras él la seguía con calma.

No se lo pondría todo en bandeja de plata, quizás se acostaría con él, pero sus besos, eran de ella y no los ofrecería tan fácilmente como lo había estado haciendo. No podía seguir entregando su corazón en cada beso, y menos a él…………mucho menos a Draco Malfoy.

0o0

Un silencio incomodo se apoderaba de la habitación. Draco Malfoy miraba por la ventana, estaban en lo más profundo de la noche, a esa hora donde es más oscura, la sensación de haberlo perdido todo se apoderaba de nuevo de su alma. Nott seguía bebiendo su trago de brandy, en apariencia imperturbable acerca de lo que había escuchado. En algún momento de la conversación, Malfoy empezó a contarlo todo desde su perspectiva y Theo lo había dejado, apretando las manos cada vez que escuchaba partes que desconocía. El sabor de la humillación no lo sentía desde hace años, pero escuchar su parte de la historia, de alguna forma estaba abriendo las heridas, ella había golpeado su orgullo masculino, tal como lo hizo con Malfoy. Como siempre, decidió sumergirse en el alcohol antes de matarlo con sus propias manos o empezar a odiar a Hermione Granger traicionando de nuevo todo lo que sintió por ella.

-No puedo creerlo- Rose estaba anonadada. Su madre………….. era una completa desconocida en esa historia………simplemente parecía haber enloquecido o ¿Había algo mas? No podía entender como si ella estaba enamorada de Theo Nott……….se había envuelto en una relación odio-amor con Draco Malfoy. ¿Lo había hecho para torturarse, o por despecho, para vengarse de Nott? ¿Para vengarse de Malfoy, ya que literalmente la había coaccionado para enredarse con él? o ¿En algún momento había sentido algo más que pasión? ¿De quien se había enamorado su madre? Si es que se había enamorado de verdad de alguno de esos dos hombres- no puedo creer que ustedes dos se hayan hecho tanto daño.

-Créelo por que fue exactamente lo que sucedió- contesto Draco Malfoy- lamentablemente para ambos.

-El masoquismo de Malfoy puede llegar a niveles insospechados- Nott hablo con rabia contenida- mira que arrastrarse de esa manera por una mujer que amaba a otro.

-No fue solo masoquismo de mi parte, si bien lo recuerdo- Draco se volteo y miro con desprecio al otro hombre- Nott, podríamos estar años discutiendo quien fue el mas cabron de los dos en esta historia, porque lo que paso con ella y yo, no fue mucho tiempo un secreto para ti y sin embargo caíste en sus brazos de nuevo.

-Yo la amaba- Nott se incorporo de la silla- siempre la ame. Pude perdonárselo, pero a ti no te perdonare jamás por haberte entrometido y haberla dañado como lo hiciste.

-Yo también la amaba, quizás no al principio, pero la quise y ella lo sabe- dijo Draco- además no fui el único que la daño, tu lo hiciste, yo solo estuve allí para recoger los pedazos- Nott bufo incrédulo, sin ocultar su molestia y Rose miro detenidamente a Draco Malfoy, al escucharle esa confesión su corazón se detuvo por un momento. No solo la había amado, se le notaba a leguas que todavía estaba enamorado de ella, estaba segura de ello. Scorpius se levanto de de su silla y enfrento a su padre.

-¿Qué hay con mi madre?- el chico temblaba de rabia. ¿Era que la historia de su madre y su padre también había sido una mentira?- la querías o solo la utilizaste para olvidarte de la madre de Rose.

-Tu madre, mocoso- Draco hablo de manera tajante- fue una mujer maravillosa y especial que quise muchísimo, jamás la olvidare, fue mi amiga y mi compañera y no tiene nada que ver en este asunto, así que no perturbes su memoria, jamás vuelvas a mencionarla en esta conversación.

-¿La amaste alguna vez?- Scorpius apretó sus manos. Los dos hombros se estaban encarando, ambos rubios, altos, elegantes y en ese momento, bastante molestos uno con el otro.

-Si, pero no de la manera en que ame a Hermione- Draco fue sincero y vio la cara de decepción de su hijo- no era posible, eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

-Alguna vez ha sentido que hablar no conduce a absolutamente nada- dijo de pronto Theo Nott en voz baja acercándose a la silla de Rose, ella dio un respingo cuando lo sintio cerca y lo miro, el hombre alto y rudo desvió por un momento su atención a los dos hombres que discutían ya en voz mas baja- Es decir, puedes darle miles de vuelta a la misma situación pero jamás lo vas a entender nunca, porque simplemente duele demasiado.

-Creo Sr. Nott que lo estoy viviendo en carne propia- dijo Rose viendo como Draco y Scorpius Malfoy literalmente se estaban matando con la mirada, mientras sostenían su conversación privada. Para ninguna de las personas que estaba allí era fácil, esa historia estaba abriendo heridas muy profundas en todos los involucrados. De alguna forma Draco Malfoy estaba expiando sus demonios y los estaba arrastrando a todos con él. Pero ¿Por qué?

-Llámame Theo por favor- contesto Theo dedicándole a la chica por primera vez una mirada amable y una sonrisa discreta pero picara- nunca he sido un señor ni nada por el estilo.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWs


	14. La perspectiva de Hermione

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, gracias a todas. POLARIS II en producción, pronto, lo prometo. A Theo lo veremos en el próximo capitulo………….banda sonora súper apropiada "Dance with the devil" Breaking Benjamin, bájenla, es excelente. Un beso a todos y lo mas importante DEJEN REVIEWs para ver si esta locura de fic va por buen camino.

Capitulo 14 La perspectiva de Hermione.

-Así que por eso los he molestado, ya que considero de que ustedes dos son los únicos capaces de lograr que estos niños recuperen el decoro- la profesora McGonagall estaba enfurecida, después de casi 16 años de paz y quietud en Hogwarts, mejor dicho paz y quietud entre las casas de Griffyndor y Slytherin, de nuevo la guerra comenzaba…………….esta vez personificada por dos chicos que habían logrado lo que nunca antes, que tuviese que llamar a los padres para lograr la disciplina. Ante ella estaban Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, ambos sentados uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse, prestándole atención de manera educada, inmóviles, sin reflejar los demonios interiores que se retorcían en sus mentes.

-Profesora- dijo la chica alta de 15 años que estaba sentada a un lado del escritorio del director. Era muy bonita, pero debido a que tenía una estatura muy superior a la media de las chicas de su edad y era muy delgada, lucia algo desgarbada. Su cabello usualmente era castaño claro, largo y liso hasta la espalda, pero ese día estaba de un furioso verde menta y su cara estaba cubierta con unas manchas púrpuras que sin duda señalaban que sufría fiebre de Dragón- le juro ………………..que la culpa de todo la tiene esta serpiente asquerosa que esta a mi lado.

-Srta. Weasley, no aceptamos ese tipo de comentarios despectivos- dijo la profesora McGonagall, la niña se encogió en su silla ante la mirada severa de la directora- solo por eso debería considerar su expulsión. El odio entre casas es asunto olvidado en este colegio.

-Disculpe profesora- la voz de Rose era ahogada, estaba apenada y su madre le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria ante su conducta, sin embargo no era de las que se mordía la lengua para hacer algún comentario, así que lo soltó sin ni siquiera pensarlo bien- pero lo de asquerosa serpiente no tiene que ver nada con su casa. Él seria igualmente un reptil aunque fuese Puff.

Draco no pudo ahogar la carcajada ante el comentario ingenioso de la chica. Estaba allí sentado al lado de la culpable de todos sus pesares, tratando de mantener la compostura, bastante inquieto y nervioso y esa chiquilla……………..lo había sacado por un instante de sus dolorosos recuerdos.

-No, no Weasley- dijo el chico que estaba a su lado, quien con sus ojos grises fulminaba con la mirada a su compañera de año, tenia catorce años pero cursaba quinto en Hogwarts debido a que había ingresado con diez y no con once años al colegio. Inexplicablemente, el registro seleccionador lo había llamado antes, dejando a su padre sumamente orgulloso de él. Sin embargo tanta adoración de su parte iba a ir a pique, ya que había ocasionado tal disturbio en el colegio que estaba amenazado de expulsión. Curiosamente lucia un color de pelo y unas manchas púrpuras iguales a las de la chica- a quien se le ocurre lanzarme un cubreobjetos con virus de fiebre de dragón en la cara. ¿Es que no sabias lo que era?

-Si tú no le hubieses lanzado una maldición reductora, no estaríamos en esto- grito la chica molesta - además ……………..tú si sabias que tenia fiebre de dragón, mala suerte para ti que el viento no jugo a tu favor. Malfoy.

-Eres insoportable- grito el chico poniéndose de pie. La chica lo siguió y se coloco frente a él para nada intimidada.

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger giraban la cabeza alternativamente escuchando a los dos chicos insultándose. Había algo tan familiar y nostálgico en eso………..los dos estaban recordando exactamente su pasado en común. Insultos……..insultos……..mas insultos…………ataques mutuos …………luego besos desesperados, caricias frenéticas………..y finalmente ………..sexo salvaje. Hermione se ruborizo y meneo la cabeza intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

-Tú eres un patan- le grito ella- un imbecil, idiota, creído………y te advierto que si me pones una mano encima……yo te juro que….

-Rosie……………cierra la boca- escupió Scorpius molesto, Draco y Hermione miraron desconcertados al chico, ¿Rosie? ¿No que ellos no se soportaban? ¿Porque tanta familiaridad? Scor se azoro de inmediato al sentirse descubierto, en realidad no quería que nadie supiese que era exactamente lo que había provocado todo………………….La verdad era que desde el primer día de clases……………..había sentido una atracción inevitable hacia ella………increíble pero cierto………a pesar de que su padre siempre le había advertido que los Weasley´s y los Malfoy´s eran enemigos naturales, de alguna forma……..se sintió atraído por esa chica alta y delgada, con un montón de pecas en su cara, que siempre tenia una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y sorprendentemente el sentimiento era mutuo.

Rose de manera inocente en tercer año había empezado a coquetear con él y el chico se hacia el desentendido, no quería tener problemas con su padre, aunque ella le gustaba, solo atino en hacerse el estupido en las clases que compartían para pasar ratos a solas con ella, en donde Rose lo ayudaba con los deberes. El asunto siguió en cuarto y en quinto año. Y como Scorpios era un Malfoy, aunque a veces no lo pareciese, simplemente le había robado un beso un día, aunque eran solo amigos y la chica simplemente enfureció, lanzándole un cubreobjetos que tenia partículas liofilizadas de virus fiebre de dragón, que iban a examinar en su clase de enfermedades mágicas con la Sra. Pomfrey. Le habían asignado el trabajo porque ella era la mas responsable de su grupo, en realidad no había peligro de muerte con el contagio, pues recientemente se había descubierto la cura, pero pasarían por lo menos dos semanas en tratamiento aislados en San Mungo antes de que contagiaran a mas nadie.

-Si tú no te hubieses atrevido a………..- de pronto Rose paro de gritar………….Scorpius le guiño un ojo y disimuladamente se puso un dedo en los labios, ella resoplo indignada pero el niño rico tenia razón……………….no iba a decir y mucho menos delante de su madre y de la profesora McGonagall que Scorpius Malfoy la había besado…………….no, eso era algo privado………..muy privado………….solo se lo contaría a Victoire, a Lily, a Lucy, a Molly y a Dominique. Consejo urgente de primas Weasley, tenia que encontrarle la explicación a tanto revuelo que tenia en el estomago por el chico.

Los dos chicos volvieron a sus puestos y miraron a los dos magos que estaban incómodamente sentados frente a ellos. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger no se había dirigido la palabra desde que habían llegado, los dos estaban tensos como una cuerda de arco y Rose podía jurar que se lanzaban furiosas miradas intermitentemente, sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Según las historias que había escuchado de su padre y de sus tíos, Draco Malfoy detestaba a su madre y viceversa. Por eso no había revelado en todos sus años de colegio, que era amiga de Scorpius Malfoy. De seguro la despellejarían viva en su casa.

Pero a pesar de las caras descompuestas, el señor Malfoy se comportaba como todo un caballero con su madre, la había hecho entrar primero a la dirección, cediéndole el paso y luego le había jalado la silla para que se sentara.

Hermione Granger estaba vestida con una tunica azul y un gran medallón de oro en su pecho señalaba su estatus dentro del Ministerio de Magia, era la consejera legal del Departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas, llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en un sobrio moño y usaba anteojos de montura oscura, sin embargo su piel era perfecta, blanca como el alabastro y sus labios color cereza solo llevaban una capa de brillo sobre estos. Era muy atractiva y destellaba un aura serena, Scorpios la miro un rato y observo a Rose, ella definitivamente no se parecía a su madre, Rose tenia una personalidad arrolladora como un huracán, cualquier cosa menos serena y era poseedora de un genio de mil demonios, respondona, excepcionalmente inteligente y sobre todo era una chica atlética, era una de las mejores cazadoras en el equipo de Quidditch, todo el mundo comentaba que era la viva imagen de su padre Ron, lo cual era muy gracioso, puesto que todos los Weasley´s eran pelirrojos y Rose tenia el cabello de un castaño muy claro casi rubio. Además la madre de Rose tenia unas facciones armónicas, con ojos color miel grandes y expresivos, una nariz respingona y unos labios llenos, bajo la tunica se podía entrever que tenia una curvilínea figura, era suave, femenina y mucho mas baja que su hija. Scor volvió el rostro para mirar a Rose. Las facciones de Rose eran tan finas como las suyas, podía apostar que tenían hasta la misma forma de la nariz, aguileña y era muy alta y delgada, pero a él le gustaba así, aunque pareciese un saco de huesos. Si no fuese por el color de cabello y los ojos hasta podían ser familia, eran casi de la misma estatura, tenían la misma nariz y el mismo físico desgarbado.

-Por eso mismo es que los he llamado, no puedo con estos dos, en general no dan problemas en el colegio, pero últimamente les dio un ataque o algo así, no logro entender, están como locos hechizándose y gastándose bromas- dijo la profesora McGonagall- en general son cosas sin importancias, pero esto fue el colmo- la anciana directora se tomo el té apresuradamente.

-Scorpius- dijo Draco Malfoy intentando no mirar de nuevo a Hermione. ¡Diablos! Es que ni siquiera los años y la distancia podían apaciguar el remolino sentimental que tenia cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Quería salir de allí inmediatamente, para alejar los fantasmas del pasado- ¿Le provocaste algún daño físico a la Srta. Weasley?

-No padre, jamás haría algo así- Scorpius le lanzo una lánguida mirada a la niña. Y Rose indignada se acomodo en la silla dándole la espalda- Tú me has dicho que a las chicas jamás las golpeas aunque ellas se pongan caprichosas y majaderas.

-Imposible- bufo Hermione y miro al chico con interés, este era el vivo retrato de Draco a su edad - ¿En serio tu padre te dijo eso? No me lo puedo creer.

-Sra. Granger- dijo Draco sin mirar a Hermione- creo que he madurado un poco. Ya no soy el niño perverso que solía ser.

-Sra. Weasley- contesto Hermione- mi apellido es Weasley, por si lo olvidaste.

-Para mi siempre serás Hermione Granger- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras dirigiéndole una intensa mirada a la mujer que le hizo estremecer todos los cimientos en donde estaba afianzada su fuerza de voluntad, Hermione le retiro la mirada, de nuevo se sentía culpable, furiosa y algo mas a lo que definitivamente no quería darle un nombre- y te repito no soy el mismo idiota de antes.

-Quisiera creerlo- dijo Hermione en voz baja, y Draco se tenso aun mas al escucharla, desvio la mirada a la niña que estaba frente a él.................quizas........su niña.

Draco observo a la chica y de nuevo su corazón empezó a palpitar, no la veía desde hace mas de cinco años, cuando ella había tenido un accidente grave, era una chica hermosa, aunque solo había heredado de Hermione su extraño color en los labios, rojo como las cerezas maduras, de resto era totalmente diferente a su madre, la chica era alta, flaca y desgarbada, igual que él cuando tenia su edad. Cuando sucedió el accidente, salio publicado en la prensa mágica, la chica se había caído desde el techo de la tienda de su padre en el Callejón Diagon, fracturándose el cráneo, estaba tan enfurecido con Ron Weasley por idiota, que lo quería matar con sus propias manos. ¿Quien en su sano juicio deja que una chiquilla de 9 años jugase en el techo de una construcción? Se volvio loco de dolor solo de pensar que podia haber muerto. Ante tanta preocupación no pudo evitar la tentación de ir a San Mungo, por supuesto fue de noche cuando no había nadie de la familia allí. Logro convencer a las enfermeras de la unidad de cuidados críticos, con el mismo cuento de siempre, que la chica era su hija no reconocida y la acompaño un rato mientras dormía, se cercioro de que todo estaba bien y mientras miraba su rostro, la culpa de nuevo hizo mella en su corazón y tomo la decisión. Al volver a su mansión, contacto a sus abogados, quienes sobornaron al personal del Hospital para tomar una muestra de sangre a escondidas. La había enviado a un laboratorio muggle especializado en casos de paternidad, junto con la suya. Cuando llego el sobre, estuvo todo el día con el resultado en sus manos, encerrado en la biblioteca de su casa. No tuvo el valor de leerlo, tenia miedo……………….demasiado miedo………….de ambas posibilidades. Si era su hija, jamás se lo podría perdonar a él por imbecil ni a Hermione Granger por no haberle dicho nada y quitarle la oportunidad de disfrutar de la infancia de la niña, y si no lo era………..la desilusión seria monumental. Ante tanta indecisión, decidió arreglar su testamento y nunca enterarse del asunto, por lo menos vivo……………después de muerto ya nada importaría.

-Bien- dijo la profesora McGonagall- espero que se encarguen de estos alborotadores en sus casas, puesto que además de las dos semanas en San Mungo, los voy a expulsar por un mes completo. Sus deberes les llegaran a ambos vía lechuza, para que no se atrasen.

-Scorpius tienes prohibido la TV, los juegos de video y el internet- dijo Draco serio. Después de liberarse de la autoridad de Lucius Malfoy, lo primero que había hecho fue dotar su casa de todas las comodidades del mundo muggle moderno, a él………….le sobraba el dinero. Y por supuesto eso incluía, coches caros, televisores inmensos y consolas de juegos para él y su niño. Hermione no salía de su estupefacción con el comentario. ¿TV? ¿Internet? ¿Qué diablos había pasado con Malfoy?- no tocaras tu escoba hasta el verano.

-Pero papa….- gimió Scorpios- no es justo.

-Y estoy esperando para que te disculpes con la Srta Weasley y su madre- dijo Draco con un dejo de amargura, primero muerto que llamar a Hermione Sra. Weasley.

El chico se levanto y le ofreció la mano a la chica, que lo miraba con resentimiento.

-Perdóname- dijo Scorpios- Paz.

Rose lo dudo por un segundo y le dio la mano al chico. Scorpius se giro y miro a la madre de Rose.

- Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder, prometo jamás dañar a Weasley, aunque ella sea una insoportable mandona- la jovencita resoplo ante el comentario, Draco lo miro como si fuese asesinarlo, Scorpius lo miro suplicante- es verdad papa, ella es mandona y controladora, siempre me dice lo que tengo que hacer en las clases de pociones, lleva mi paciencia al limite.

-Al parecer es igual que su madre- de nuevo Draco lanzo la puya, pero Hermione lo ignoro- Merlín se apiade de nosotros, si Granger no se sale con la suya.

-Si claro- bufo Hermione- fíjate de lo que hablas y te diré de lo que careces.

-Yo siempre he aceptado que soy insufrible- respondió Draco.

-Yo no soy mandona, ma- dijo Rose- y si S……..Malfoy no fuese tan torpe en pociones yo no tendría que darle instrucciones para que no vuele el salón de clases en mil pedazos.

-¿Son compañeros en pociones?- pregunto Draco sorprendido. ¿Scor necesitaba un compañero en la clase de pociones? Bastante raro.

-Desde el primer año- respondió Scor- y ella no me deja en paz hasta que entregue nuestros deberes. Soy su elfo domestico.

-Es que eres muy lento- resoplo Rose- además ese fue el trato, tú escribes y yo preparo la poción.

-Esta bien, no te negare que Rose es mandona- dijo Hermione de manera amable. El chico era igual a Draco, pero al parecer muchísimo mas educado, tuvo que admitir que le caía bien, sentía que realmente los chicos no habían intentado hacerse daño intencionalmente. Sin embargo no le gustaba la posibilidad de que fuesen amigos, pero ya hablaría con Rose mas adelante. A diferencia de su padre, Scorpius solo parecía un niño travieso, no la perversidad personificada, como Draco Malfoy a esa edad, pero mejor seria que no surgiera ninguna amistad entre los dos- seria bueno que intentaran llevársela mejor………..son compañeros de estudios. Las riñas nunca dejan nada bueno- luego miro a Rose- Rosie estoy esperando a que te disculpes.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica mirando hacia el suelo

-Entonces hemos terminado- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall. Todos se levantaron y Draco simplemente se despidió con un mustio "Adiós" y una inclinación de cabeza, luego los dos chicos salieron y dejaron a las dos mujeres solas.

-Siéntate Hermione- dijo la profesora McGonagall al ver que su ex alumna y mejor amiga se disponía a irse- tomate un té. Se que esto debe ser difícil para ti. Malfoy y tú no eran los mejores amigos en este colegio……..además de….

-Ni que lo digas Minerva- dijo Hermione intentando deshacerse de todo la marea emocional que tenia respecto a Draco Malfoy - no tienes la mas minima idea.

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Rose que no es hija de Ron Weasley?- comento la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?- Hermione miro con asombro a su antigua directora.

-Ron Weasley me lo dijo cuando la chica entro al colegio- dijo Minerva- simplemente llego un día y se desahogo conmigo- Hermione la miro con consternación- No, no niña, no te preocupes, él no sufre por ello, para Ron ella es su hija, solo le preocupa que algún día la verdad salga a relucir, simplemente me advirtió que la protegiese. La he visto crecer y tengo una idea aproximada de quien es su padre…aunque tú no quieras confirmarlo…………es su vivo retrato. Pero no te preocupes, Ron y yo no comentamos nada sobre el padre......él no soporta que se mencione ese nombre en su presencia.

-Profesora- dijo Hermione tomándose su taza de te, intentando tranquilizarse- la paternidad de Rose es un tema del cual no me gusta hablar

-¿Por qué?- dijo la profesora McGonagall- el padre y la niña tienen derecho a saberlo después de tantos años. Yo estoy segura de quien es, jamás me equivoco con estas cosas, independientemente de lo que ese hombre haya hecho………..es el padre de tu hija. Si hay algo que he aprendido durante todos estos años es que la verdad, tarde o temprano sale a relucir.

-Simplemente dejémoslo como esta- comento Hermione. Jamás admitiría ni bajo tortura que ni siquiera ella misma sabia quien era el padre de Rose. Sabia que la profesora Mcgonagall se refería a Theodore, era cierto, la chica era alta, atlética, con la misma forma de sus ojos y con el cabello castaño como él, podría buscar mas parecidos hasta volverse loca, pero también sus facciones eran tan finas como las de Draco y ese carácter endemoniado y orgulloso que tenia, era muy parecido a el de un Malfoy. Y seguiría buscando parecidos entre los dos hombres y su Rose y sin duda los hallaría, eran cosas circunstanciales, nada a que sujetarse y por eso ella no se devanaba los sesos en eso. No se avergonzaría jamás, puesto que estaba segura que su bebe había sido concebido por amor, pero nunca expondría a ella y a la niña al escarnio publico. Esa era su increíble historia de amor, algo que solo ella entendía, puesto que ella era la que lo había sentido en carne propia y si ellos no lo supieron comprender………..que esperaría de los demás. Caso cerrado, no se hablaría más del tema. Ron creia que Rose era de Malfoy por muy buenas razones y Minerva juraba que era hija de Theodore Nott, por otras buenas razones, que siguieran con sus teorias.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la salida del colegio, de pronto se vio atrapada por una mano que tomo su brazo y sin brusquedad la jalo hacia un armario vacío de escobas. Inmediatamente la puerta se cerró y la mano aflojo en su agarre. Hermione miro en la oscuridad y solo percibió el destello de un cabello muy rubio.

-Déjame salir de aquí-dijo ella con firmeza- ya no tenemos dieciséis años por Merlín. Estamos algo creciditos para estar escondiéndonos en un armario Malfoy.

-¿Esa chica es mi hija?- pregunto Draco Malfoy con fiereza- dímelo ¿es mía? Lo quiero escuchar de tu boca y de nadie más.

-A estas alturas, es una completa estupidez- contesto Hermione, no quería hablar del tema y era un hecho, ¿Por qué demonios Malfoy estaba tan seguro de algo que ni siquiera ella podría aclarar con exactitud? Él sabia mejor que nadie que ella no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo pensaba que las mujeres sabían quienes eran los padres de sus hijos? De seguro había más de una por ahí que le había pasado lo mismo que a ella.

Ademas que de un tiempo a la fecha ni ella estaba segura de querer saber quien era el padre. No había sido una puta, aunque lo pareciese, simplemente sucedió……………….fue amor…………..no pudo evitarlo……………..fue su manera de decir adiós, de ponerle fin a la situación mas escabrosa jamás vivida por alguien, termino con todo para no dañar a mas nadie, pero el asunto se complico mas allá de lo imaginable, fue demasiada la intensidad de todo el momento, ella no tuvo tiempo para pensar en precauciones ni nada por el estilo, estaba herida, torturada y sucedió……………se embarazo, de la manera mas ilógica posible, en el peor momento. Algo que pudo suceder aisladamente con cualquiera de los dos, cuando fue novia de uno para después terminar acostándose con el otro por despecho, por venganza y luego porque no podía respirar sin él. En ese tiempo, no hubiese habido ninguna duda acerca de la paternidad. Pero no, se preño al final, cuando no tenia nada y lo tuvo todo con ambos

- ¿Para que quieres saberlo? ¿De que serviría? ¿Es que acaso te importa? Tenemos vidas separadas Malfoy……….familias. Para que quieres de nuevo destruir mi felicidad.

Draco sintió como si lo estuviesen apuñaleando. Sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad y podía ver a esa mujer joven que estaba pegada al muro, mirándolo con aprensión. Sin poder evitarlo se acerco a su cuerpo y se pego a ella. Coloco ambas manos a sus lados, pegadas en el muro, su respiración se agito y la de Hermione también. Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian, pensó Draco amargamente, y la enorme y destructiva atracción sexual entre ambos era una de esas.

-Aunque no lo creas Granger- dijo él con su voz ronca, Hermione sintió como todo los vellos de su espalda se erizaban solo de escucharlo- hubo un momento en mi vida donde me importo seriamente tu felicidad.

Hermione abrió la boca asombrada, ¿A que venia todo eso después de tantos años? En la oscuridad podía ver la mirada anhelante que el alto hombre rubio le dirigía.

-Por Dios Malfoy- dijo ella intentando salir de esa trampa, lo que hizo que Draco la sujetara por la cintura- No puedo creer que después de tantos años, pienses que me voy a tragar tus mentiras. Es tarde, lo sabias……….lo echaste todo a perder.

-¿Estas enamorada de Weasley?- pregunto él.

-No voy ni siquiera a considerar esa pregunta- dijo ella intentando recuperar el aliento, sentia su cuerpo junto al suyo, llenándolo de calor- estoy casada por un buen motivo al igual que tú te casaste con Astoria Greengrass.

-Yo me case obligado con Astoria- dijo Draco- si tú hubieses estado allí, otra seria la historia. Pero te fuiste, acaso lo olvidas y lo peor te fuiste……………..llevando dentro de ti un bebe que pudo haber sido mío. ¿Cómo diablos quieres que no me sienta más miserable ahora de lo que fui en ese entonces?

-No vengas a decirme que ibas a enfrentarte a tu padre por mi- le grito ella con rabia- eso no se lo cree ni tú mismo.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que hubiese hecho por ti, de lo que hice por ti- le grito Draco- lo que incluso ahora estaría dispuesto a hacer por ti. Perdonaría todo …………..hasta lo imperdonable. Lo hice una vez y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo. Incluso si la niña no es mía.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?- dijo ella sintiendo de nuevo temor. ¿Por qué diablos siempre llegaba Draco Malfoy a trastornarle la existencia? ¿A hacerla dudar de todo, incluso sus propios sentimientos?

-Creo que estoy siendo bastante obvio no crees- de pronto Hermione sintió sobre su cara la respiración de él, por un instante Draco rozo sus labios pero ella aparto su cara, sin embargo empezó a temblar descontroladamente, Draco simplemente le tomo una mano y le beso el dorso de la muñeca suavemente. Inhalo su olor y gruño, él cerro los ojos por un instante, ¡Dioses! había esperado tantos años para volver a sentir su piel contra la suya. Hermione sintió el calor de esa caricia hasta los más recónditos rincones de su alma. Draco enlazo sus dedos con los de ella. Hermione asustada aparto su mano con brusquedad y sintió su corazón estrujarse. Draco no insistió y se alejo un poco, pero igual la sujetaba con fuerza, sus manos se clavaban en su cintura.

-Las cosas son diferentes Malfoy- dijo ella tratando de recuperar su dignidad- ya yo no soy la chiquilla tonta que se dejo envolver por ti. Nunca más.

-No- dijo él con la voz ronca- ahora eres una mujer adulta que estoy seguro que siente lo mismo que yo en este momento. Aunque te lo sigas negando una y otra vez en esa cabecita adorable pero dura como una piedra que tienes. Tienes razón, esto es una locura………que estemos hablando de esto… igual no debo pero quiero. Y se que te pasa lo mismo.

-Tú no puedes saber lo que hay en mi corazón- dijo ella, Draco la soltó bruscamente.

Ella seguía temblando.

-No, pero tengo una idea aproximada- dijo él con furia contenida- me lo dicen tus ojos y me lo confirma tu cuerpo que se estremece cuando te toco, exactamente igual a las ultimas veces que te tuve, cuando verdaderamente hicimos el amor y no fue solamente sexo, cuando gemías por mi en mi oído, cuando me besabas como si quisieras perder la razón en mi boca.

-Nunca entendiste, cierto- dijo ella con desprecio, ¿Cómo olvidar? Esa locura que se apodero de ella y le arruino su vida- jamás comprendiste que lo nuestro………….es un imposible. Ahora mas que nunca.

- No te obligare a nada, ya no soy ese patan- dijo Draco- si andas con Weasley, sin duda lo quieres, no tengo problemas con eso, no te obligare a engañar a nadie, ya no soy tan despreciable. Me aguante a Theo, pero no hare nunca más el papel del cabron contigo. Tú estas con Weasley´s porque quieres y lo respeto, no interferiré esta vez, si eres feliz con él, sigue feliz, hace tiempo que aprendí a no ser egoísta respecto a ti. Siempre haces lo que te da la gana, bien por ti, pero no fui el único que jugo con fuego, tú lo hiciste también, hiriéndome de muerte en le proceso, debería odiarte pero no lo hago. No mas venganzas, no mas injurias, no mas oscuridad entre nosotros. Pero igual no lo acepto, que estés con otro, ahora tengo el coraje suficiente para decirlo por los dos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella secamente- ¿Qué puedes decir a estas alturas de la vida en mi nombre y el tuyo?

Draco la miro intensamente, aun en la oscuridad, ella pudo ver esa salvaje mirada llena de sentimientos.

-Por favor- dijo ella en un susurro, su corazón empezó a palpitar desbocado al presumir lo que el hombre estaba a punto de decirle. Habían cosas que simplemente no querías escuchar nunca en la vida, para no atormentarte con ellas, pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue- no lo digas………………..por Dios no lo hagas. Déjame vivir en paz.

- Todavía te quiero- dijo él con toda la intensidad de la que fue capaz, ella gimió y cerro los ojos intentando reprimir las lagrimas, bajo su cabeza derrotada- eso es lo que quiero decirte, que siempre te quise, que estoy loco por ti ahora y siempre, que fui un imbecil que no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde del significado de lo que sentíamos, que estoy seguro que me quisiste también, al igual que amaste alguna vez a Theodore Nott y que fue por amor que me dejaste libre. Porque sabias que yo jamás tendría la fuerza de voluntad de compartirte con nadie. Y te juro, Hermione Granger………..cuida tu lengua…………guarda bien tus palabras…………porque el día que me lo digas de vuelta, que te confieses conmigo, cuando tus labios pronuncien aquello que sientes y nunca me dijiste, no habrá poder humano o sobrehumano en este mundo capaz de alejarte de mi de nuevo aun a costa de mi propia vida.

-No quiero a tu hijo cerca de la mía- le espeto Hermione.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Draco- mientras no se aclare el asunto, no dejare que Scor se encariñe con su hermana, para que después tú vengas a joderlo todo como siempre.

Draco abrió la puerta del armario y salio rápidamente de allí, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Hermione golpeo su cabeza contra el muro, cerro los ojos y lloro como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

0o0

Sexto año.

_La __monotonía de un día de clases es algo que el común de los chicos mortales tiene que aprender a soportar. La adolescencia es difícil, sobre todo si tienes que compartirla con un montón de gente que esta en la misma situación que tú. Solos, sin familia, encerrados en un castillo, por mucha magia alrededor que haya, a veces tienes que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no enloquecer. Las hormonas hacen lo suyo, la imaginación otro tanto, pero realmente todo el mundo termina haciendo lo mas fácil y lo mas peligroso, enredarse con otro que este tan desesperado como tú de demostrarse algo._

-Herms- dijo Ron Weasley atragantándose con la comida- pásame la salsa de arandanos.

Hermione estaba bastante distraída en ese momento, intentaba acallar todas las voces en su cabeza, que le decían que se estaba metiendo en un problema de proporciones inimaginables, leyendo un libro de Dickens, Grandes Esperanzas.

-Hermione- volvió a llamar Ron y ella no contesto. Harry le paso el recipiente de la salsa de arandanos al chico pelirrojo que parecía algo desesperado y puso su atención en su amiga.

-Me leí ese libro hace años- le dijo Harry- en la primaria muggle a donde iba. ¿Verdad que Dickens es especial? siempre me identifique con Oliver Twist- Harry sonrío ampliamente y Hermione al escucharlo levanto la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa. Harry, sin duda era algo diferente, era su hermano. Una clase de amor tan especial que nunca la dañaría, de eso estaba segura…………..a diferencia de Theodore.

-No Harry- dijo ella- Tú eres Oliver Twist. Siempre lo serás, dentro de ti, debajo de toda esa armadura que intentas echarte encima y tu mal humor, hay un niño ocurrente y pendenciero luchando por salir.

-Mas bien luchando por sobrevivir- dijo Harry, observo a todos los Griffyndor´s de su mesa, literalmente apuñaleando la comida, en apariencia ajenos del peligro que se cernía sobre sus cabezas…………….. Voldemort.

La cena de Hallowen estaba espectacular, ese año, no hubo baile, pero no le importaba, odiaba los bailes porque tenía dos pies izquierdos. Curioso, el niño-que-vivió le tenía miedo a un vals.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Harry en voz baja, en su oído, luego le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- Todavía estas triste por Nott.

-No nada de eso- mintió Hermione- solo estoy un poco cansada.

-Tienes unas ojeras horrorosas Hermione Granger- dijo Harry- deberías dormir mejor.

Si, como eso fuese posible, se dijo mentalmente Hermione, si no estaba con Malfoy estaba llorando sola en el baño durante las noches. Aunque la ultima vez decidió que no iba a llorar mas sobre la poción derramada. Lo hecho hecho estaba y viviría con ello toda su vida.

-Te prometo que dormiré mejor- le prometió ella intentando sonar animada- por cierto, el profesor Slughorm va a hacer una fiesta de navidad en su despacho, deberías invitar a alguien. Hum, por ejemplo a …………¿Ginny?

-No hables tonterías Hermione- comento Harry mirando de soslayo a Ginny Weasley quien estaba hablando muy juntita con Dean Thomas, de pronto ella agito de manera muy coqueta su largo cabello rojo y varios chicos dirigieron su hambrienta mirada hacia ella, Harry sintió el abrazador peso de los celos en su estomago. ¿Cuándo diablos ella se había puesto tan bonita y él no se había dado cuenta sino hasta hace unos meses? _Potter contrólate, Ginny es casi como tu hermana. Peor, es la hermana de Ron_- ella tiene novio y supongo que ira con él. Además yo odio ese tipo de reuniones.

-¿A ti te gusta Ginny?- a Hermione no se le había pasado por alto el tono desconsolado de Harry.

-No, claro que no- mintió Harry un poco nervioso- eso seria tan imposible como si a ti te gustase Malfoy- Hermione se tenso de inmediato, Harry río de buena gana al ver la cara de tragedia de su amiga, la cual interpreto erróneamente-bueno, creo que nada es mas imposible que eso.

-Si, seria una locura- dijo quedamente Hermione, apretando sus manos hasta hacerse sangre con las uñas.

-Nos vemos en la sala común- dijo Harry.

-Llegare tarde, esta noche me toca ayudar a la profesora Vector a corregir unos exámenes- mintió Hermione. Esa siempre era su excusa si los chicos se ponían insistentes sobre sus ocupaciones nocturnas, ya que nadie en su sano juicio iría a buscarla en la apartada torre en donde vivía la irascible profesora, conocida por ser la ermitaña mas famosa de Hogwarts, no salía de allí ni para comer.

-Debería pagarte un sueldo- le contesto Harry colocándose su mochila en el hombro- eres prácticamente su esclava.

-Si, se lo propondré hoy- le contesto Hermione, intentado esbozar una sonrisa.

A las 10 de la noche, estaba acercándose a un aula abandonada del séptimo piso, en el ala oeste del castillo, la mas solitaria del colegio. Saco su varita y pronuncio el hechizo.

-_Alhomora-_ la puerta se abrió y ella entro. Antes de decir nada, se quito la tunica del uniforme y se desabrocho la corbata, se sentía incomoda con tanta ropa encima. De pronto tuvo frío. La estancia era amplia, con desnudos muros de piedra sin nada de decoración, algunos pupitres y mesas en un rincón, vio el fuego encendido de la chimenea, una alfombra de piel de armiño frente a esta y un diván. Una mano la sujeto por el abdomen y la pego a un cuerpo que era decididamente masculino. De nuevo todos sus sentidos se alteraron.

-Tardaste mucho- la voz de Draco le llego justo a su oído.

-Tenia cosas que hacer antes- dijo ella, colocando su mano sobre la de él.

-No creo que mejores que estar conmigo- dijo él hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de ella, deleitándose con el aroma a jazmín de este.

-Quizás- contesto en un susurro Hermione, él giro su cuerpo, sus caras chocaron y él intento besarla, ella desvío su rostro y él bufo exasperado.

-Me lo prometiste- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados- no en los labios.

-Esta bien- dijo él vencido- entonces besare todo lo demás- seguidamente fue hasta su cuello, depositando suaves besos en él, sus manos empezaron a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su blusa, hasta que termino de abrirla por completo. Se separo de ella un instante para observarla y le rodó la prenda por sus hombros, ella le saco la camisa por la cabeza, Draco entonces volvió a su cuello, acariciándolo con la lengua, ella apoyo sus manos en sus hombros. Draco quito el seguro del sujetador y se lo quito. Ella sintió sus manos contra su espalda desnuda, acariciándola suavemente, dejando un sendero de fuego en su piel. Cerró los ojos extasiada, culpable también, pero increíblemente derretida por el contacto de él sobre ella. Se pego a su pecho desnudo y sus pezones se endurecieron, Draco lo sintió y sonrío. Caminaron pegados uno a otro y se acostaron en el piso, sobre la alfombra de piel frente a la chimenea. Hermione lo miro al rostro, mientras él la observaba con una expresión hambrienta en su cara, las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos grises. Draco estaba apoyado sobre su codo, casi encima de ella, admirándola…………….su dedo paseo juguetón entre sus senos y luego se inclino para besar su cuello de nuevo, bajo por su escote y atrapo uno de sus pezones con su boca, chapándolo y mordiéndolo. Mientras, con sus manos se deshacía de la falda y las bragas de la chica. Hermione arqueo la espalda y echo su cabeza para atrás. No tenia palabras con que describir lo que sentía, era fuego y mas fuego sobre ella. Draco abandono sus pechos y bajo por su abdomen, metió por un momento su lengua en su ombligo y la chica se estremeció.

-¿Quieres que te bese………..allá abajo?- pregunto él mientras acariciaba con movimientos circulares su bajo vientre, con la cabeza apoyada en su abdomen.

Hermione se incorporo apoyándose en sus codos. No había entendido bien la pregunta, o ¿si?

-¿Qué tan abajo?- pregunto ella un poco azorada, pero expectante, Draco mordió su vientre y se río.

-Muy abajo Granger- sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, le separo las piernas con rapidez y tomo su sexo con su boca, chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo su centro. Hermione empezó a respirar agitadamente, intento apartarse pero Draco la sujeto de las caderas con fuerza, solo veía la cabeza del chico hundida en sus partes privadas, al parecer abajo quería literalmente decir abajo.

-¿Qué demonios ……………- la pregunta quedo en el aire. Ella de pronto sintió como algo ardiente nacía de su interior y se concentraba en ese punto donde él la estaba acariciando sin ningún tipo de piedad, empezó a gemir descontroladamente, jamás le habían hecho algo así, era increíble- Oh……..por favor……….no- inconscientemente entonces tomo la cabeza de Draco con una mano y lo acerco mas a ella.

El clímax llego a ella como una marea furiosa, todo su cuerpo se elevo y Hermione cayo de espaldas sobre la piel de armiño que cubría el piso, con la boca abierta, retorciéndose de placer. Draco salio de su hemisferio sur, con una sonrisa…………escucharla gemir era música para sus oídos, se aplasto encima de ella. Hermione estaba sudada y enrojecida.

-No me advertiste que……..- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada- Oh, olvídalo- no quería quedar como una inexperta así que no agrego mas nada. Solo sintió la mano del chico apartándole un mechón de cabello de la cara. No lo hizo con brusquedad, de hecho ya no la trataba de esa forma, era mas suave con ella………hasta cierto punto amable……..o ¿cariñoso?

-Se que te gusto- dijo Draco socarronamente- todo lo que te hago siempre te gusta.

Ella entonces lo giro y se coloco encima de él a horcajadas.

-Eh que pasa- dijo Draco con algo de molestia que se disipo inmediatamente cuando sus manos apretaron las redondas nalgas de ella- me golpeaste la espalda.

-Creo que es mi turno- dijo ella mientras le mordía el cuello- de que aclaremos quien manda aquí.

Un mes después……………

Esa infección maldita llamada deseo se extendió como la septicemia en su cuerpo y nunca supo cuantas veces se entrego a él en esas semanas. No comía, no dormía, solo esperaba el momento de encontrarlo y de nuevo sumergirse en una pasión desenfrenada y enferma.

Recorría con sus dedos el pecho desnudo, pálido y lampiño de Draco Malfoy, sentada a horcajadas sobre él en un sofá que habían conjurado, en esa anónima aula en donde siempre se encontraban, sus piernas flexionadas la ayudaban a moverse de arriba abajo, clavándose en la entiesta virilidad de él. Draco besaba su cuello con ansia y la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, se veía bella con el cabello despeinado y sus labios rojos entreabiertos, moviéndose candensiosamente sobre él, dejando escapar gemidos y jadeos, inmersa en el placer mas exquisito que había sentido. De nuevo se sintió impulsado a besarla de nuevo, abandonarse en su boca, pero no lo hizo para no arruinar el momento, habían reglas, maldita sea, reglas que él cambiaria si pudiese, a cambio con su nariz le acaricio el rostro. La separo de su cuerpo y la observo, sentada sobre él con los pechos erguidos y los pezones erectos, sus caderas moviéndose rítmicamente hacia arriba y abajo, para detrás y para adelante, dejo que su dedo recorriera el contorno de sus senos y luego bajo hasta su ombligo, dibujo un circulo en el y luego coloco su palma en el bajo vientre de ella. ¡Diablos! Podía sentir los espasmos del útero de ella mientras la estaba embistiendo, Draco cerro los ojos, eso era demasiado…………..demasiado………él nunca había sentido algo así. Y entonces bajo mas aun su mano para estimularla en su centro con un dedo, le dolía la mano por la posición tan incomodo, pero ¡Rayos! Quería verla gritando de placer.

- Mas- jadeo ella apoyando su sudorosa frente en la de él- mas…………fuerte. Quiero que me violes……..ahora………sin contemplación- Draco dejo escapar un gemido y lo hizo, la iba embestir hasta deshacerla por dentro. Sus experiencias sexuales anteriores eran un juego de niños, comparado con lo que tenia con Hermione Granger, ambos habían desatado su imaginación hasta las alturas, no sabia como diablos iba a hacer para alejarse algún día de ella, porque inevitablemente ese momento llegaría……………si no, podía considerarse bien muerto y enterrado.

Estaba loco por ella, deliraba por sentir su cuerpo unido al suyo. Apretó sus nalgas con fuerza, atrayéndola y clavándola en su erección, mientras empujaba sus caderas una y otra vez contra las de ellas. Hermione grito cuando la embestida se hizo brutal y profunda, el pene de Draco toco sus mas escondidas profundidades y allí los dos sentados, pudo sentirla contrayéndose alrededor de él, presa de un intenso orgasmo, jadeando y mordiéndole un hombro, desesperada por mas, porque siempre ella quería mas de él, como si quisiera secarle toda su simiente. Sin poder aguantar más se corrió con ella y por ella. De nuevo miles de estrellas se arremolinaron en su cabeza, Draco abrió la boca para tomar algo de aire, iba a morirse allí mismo. Sintió la humedad escurrirse por la entrepierna de la chica. Hermione cerró los ojos y se tambaleo de tal forma que el chico tuvo que sujetarla por la cintura, debido a que se casi se había desmayado. Si lo seguían haciendo de esa manera, se iban a matar, fue lo único que pensó Draco Malfoy mientras trataba de recuperar algo de control, todavía sentía los espasmos finales de su propio orgasmo en su pelvis y dio una ultima estocada y ella en su inconsciencia grito de nuevo. No estaban haciendo el amor, ni nada así………..literalmente se estaban torturando a base de sexo, y eso lo iba a conducir directo a la demencia. Porque si ella quería mas de su cuerpo y mientras le demostrase su deseo de esa forma, él se lo iba a dar todo gustosamente, cada maldito centímetro de su humanidad.

Luego de un rato donde permanecieron unidos en un estrecho abrazo, Draco la echo sobre el sofá y se acostó de medio lado sobre ella, la observo lánguidamente, ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, inmersa en sus pensamientos, sumida en un extraño sopor, mas hermosa que nunca, con la punta de un dedo dibujo círculos alrededor de su ombligo. No se cansaba de tocarla, era exquisita, toda ella, pálida, con sus senos moviéndose al compás de su respiración, con su vello pubico húmedo con los fluidos provenientes del interior de los dos. Le beso los parpados, la punta de la nariz y la barbilla, ella medio dormida subió una mano y le acaricio el cabello con suavidad, luego apoyo su cara en el hueco de la clavicula del chico. Draco se estremeció por ese gesto tan tierno y tan intimo. Ella despertaba cosas en él aparte del deseo, lo había descubierto recientemente y no podía evitarlo, sentirla apoderándose de su corazón. Ese cuerpo y su dueña eran su perdición y eran suyos………..por los momentos. Pero no era suficiente, estaba empezando a codiciar su alma desesperadamente. Esa alma que sabía enamorada de otro.

Draco meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, todo estaba mal……………muy mal………la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos……………….estaba deambulando en un sendero en donde el final ……………de seguro…………..si llegaba ……………..no iba a ser agradable…………para nadie. Si había algo seguro en esta vida, era que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger no tenían ningún futuro juntos.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	15. Plogsom

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Clasificacion M: esta vez va en serio, no quisiera que ningún menor de 16 leyera esto, por favor sáltenselo. Estoy publicando este capitulo con miedito, pero bueno así me salio y espero que lo disfruten. Si tienen algún tipo de sensibilidad religiosa, les pido mis disculpas de antemano, mucho de lo que escribí son ideas, y a veces no corresponden a mis puntos de vista okey, véanlo como un ejercicio literario.

Capitulo 15 Plogsom

En un principio………………………………….

……………….en medio de la oscuridad, la energía oscura se enroscaba en múltiples torbellinos, sus átomos chocaban unos contra otros, desatando pequeños estallidos de conciencia.

La materia oscura había sido relegada en la creación del universo, despojada de todos sus atributos, ocultada y solapada por la luz, ella se retorció durante eones tratando vanamente de escapar, pero siempre era sostenida y sujetada por fuerzas desconocidas hasta el día de hoy. Y mientras la luz tomo consciencia y dio inicio a sus labores, la oscuridad seguía sujeta sin tomar forma.

La luz tenia pena del destino de su hermana, la oscuridad, ya que habían sido bruscamente separadas al nacer. Habían compartido juntas, el comienzo del tiempo, la primera milésima de segundo en la creación del universo, su padre era el Único, la fuerza primordial y su madre el Vació, que fue llenado con la poderosa semilla del Único para parir a sus hijas, una rubia y otra morena, Luz y Oscuridad.

Luz había heredado los poderes de su padre, era alegre y era inocente, su consorte era Cosmos, tenían multitud de hijos, espíritus que vagaban por el universo, viviendo en diversas galaxias y planetas, eran espíritus benévolos, fuerzas creadoras. Luz era feliz, pero Oscuridad no tenia absolutamente nada………………..lloraba sin forma en la esquina mas oculta del universo, sin que su madre o su padre se apiadasen de ella, Luz no podía verla, era invisible y por eso no podía encontrarla, a pesar de que la busco durante mucho tiempo.

Lo peor para Oscuridad era que nada ni nadie podía tocarla, ya que no tenia forma, pero un día cuando ya había perdido las esperanzas de que alguien se apiadase de ella, su hermana Luz recordó el momento en que ambas habían nacido, cuando por un instante habían sido iguales en fuerza, envergadura y belleza, cuando Oscuridad había tenido la forma que le había sido arrebatada por sus padres, entonces Luz lloro de pena porque no sabia en donde estaba Oscuridad y una sola lagrima transportada por el viento solar a la velocidad de la luz llego hasta el lejano sitio donde se encontraba Oscuridad y ella la absorbió……………………………………………………De pronto, Oscuridad pudo sentir como sus partículas se unían unas a otras y formaban moléculas extrañas, como de pronto su consciencia despertaba y por primera vez pudo conservar una forma. Oscuridad rió amargamente y su risa sacudió todo el universo conocido, entonces salio de la esquina en donde estaba relegada y vio todas las maravillas que habían a creado su hermana y su padre durante los millones de años en donde ella había permanecido escondida, como un secreto sucio. Se maravillo de las estrellas fulgurantes que adornaban el cielo, de las nebulosas de brillantes colores, de los cometas que pasaban a su lado como verdaderas centellas, de las galaxias continuamente girando en una conflagración de poderío cósmico, entonces Oscuridad………………………….sintió la rabia, la decepción y el deseo de vengarse creciendo dentro de si misma. No la habían tomado en cuenta, nadie nunca le pregunto si ella quería estar allí, si era capaz de ayudar a construir el universo. No, al contrario se habían desecho de ella como si fuese un pedazo de basura. Entonces de su furia y su desilusión, ella genero dentro de su vientre a su hijo Caos, que la acompañaría por siempre en su dolor y en su ambición.

Oscuridad miraba todo con despereció y se juro a si misma, no descansar hasta destruir todas las cosas que Luz había hecho, solo por despecho, ya que su hermana nunca había venido a rescatarla en todo ese tiempo, Oscuridad desplegó sus brazos y concentro su mirada, entonces en su pensamiento creo un embudo para tragarse todo la materia del cual ni siquiera la luz podía escaparse, así mismo de ella surgieron todos los espíritus oscuros, los demonios…………………..los plogsoms y estos recorrieron el universo, llevando la ruina con ellos…………….inmersos en la profunda rabia de ser despreciados.

Noruega, año 909 DC.

Un alto guerrero vikingo caminaba entre las ruinas de su pueblo natal, bajo el frió inclemente, desafiando los elementos, el hombre había ido a tratar de evitar una tragedia. El humo se levantaba desde las destrozadas casas, que habían quedado completamente en ruinas después del traicionero ataque, los cuerpos carbonizados clavados en estacas ofrecían un espectáculo siniestro a su alrededor. Woulf Notthleim contemplaba los cadáveres de sus amigos y su familia con rabia, no había podido hacer nada por ellos.

Woulf era un hombre de unos 30 años, alto como una torre, robusto, de cabello y barba rubia, poseedor de unos esplendidos ojos azules que eran la marca de su familia, vestía una armadura de metal, en su cuello lucia un collar con una garra de oso, su tótem y el de su clan, además portaba un hacha de doble filo y un escudo con palabras escritas en lenguaje runico, alabando la nobleza de alma, la valentía y los poderes sobrenaturales de su portador, su varita mágica estaba escondida dentro del cinturón. Era un temible guerrero y también un poderoso hechicero, pero sobre todo era un hombre de buen corazón. Observaba horrorizado que la matanza había sido brutal, no se habían salvado ni los ancianos, ni las mujeres ni los niños.

Él era mago…………….así como todos en su familia y en su clan. Su pueblo, Notthleim………………era una comunidad mágica que había convivido en paz durante mas de quinientos años con los humanos en ese lugar remoto en los fiordos de Escandinavia. Nadie recordaba de donde habían venido originalmente, las leyendas decían que desde más al norte o del cielo, pero nadie estaba seguro. Solo sabían que en su sangre no era igual a la de los demás humanos, ellos eran especiales, eran poderosos hechiceros, pero jamás levantaron su mano para herir a un "muggle" (como después llamaron a todos los que no eran mágicos) sin una razón de peso, porque los Notthleims eran compasivos, si bien podían eran terribles oponentes en la guerra.

La vida había continuado y todo había sido paz y quietud, durante cientos de años, los humanos adoraron a Thor, creían en el Walhalla, y los adoraban a ellos, los magos como si fueran hijos de los dioses, los Notthleims eran queridos, respetados y protegidos. Hasta que un día……………llegaron ellos, los sureños, que viajaban solo vestidos con túnicas marrones, usaban el cabello rasurado en una tonsura y llevaban sandalias en sus pies incluso en el temible clima del norte. Portando pergaminos, y discutiendo amablemente con quien se encontrasen en el camino, ellos afirmaban que sus palabras venían directamente de Dios. Poco a poco, las gentes del norte fueron sucumbiendo a sus dulces palabras y desplazaron a sus beligerantes dioses por un dios torturado. Pronto las palabras de amor se convirtieron en ofensas hacia sus vecinos mágicos. Hablaban de demonios, de ritos sangrientos, de mujeres violadas y de bebes muertos que se servían de aperitivos en los banquetes. La gente de Woulf jamás habría hecho esas atrocidades, pero sus vecinos estaban enardecidos por las palabras de los sureños y se empeñaban en creerlas, por miedo y por envidia.

Los ataques esporádicos empezaron y si bien los magos intentaron no dañar a los muggles, no fueron pocos lo de este bando que murieron a consecuencia de algún hechizo, eso logro aplacarlos por un tiempo, pero la guerra había empezado. El pueblo de Woulf era grande y fuerte, sin embargo los muggles eran mas números y un día Woulf en un barco mágico, el Göerl, emprendió el camino atravesando el mar del Norte hasta a la isla de Britania, para buscar al poderoso Hechicero Godric Griffyndor y solicitar ayuda y asilo para los Notthleims, Griffyndor abrió gustoso sus brazos para sus primos del Norte y Woulf emprendió la marcha de regreso, solo para encontrar a todo su pueblo arrasado.

Mientras caminaba dejo caer su escudo, impotente, deambulaba arrastrando su hacha, su corazón despedazado solo volvió a latir cuando vio a su pequeño hijo de nueve años, Erik abrazado con el cadáver de una mujer carbonizada, milagrosamente el niño había sobrevivido, pero estaba terriblemente asustado. Woulf camino cautelosamente hasta la figura desnuda del chico, que estaba cubierto de sangre, echado sobre el cuerpo de lo que suponía había sido su madre, la bella Walda, Woulf tomo a su hijo en sus brazos y el chico se debatió y trato de morderlo. Woulf lo agito, le dijo palabras de consuelo y el chico se tranquilizo, luego abrazo tiernamente a su padre.

Mientras caminaba de regreso, se pregunto como su pequeño hijo había podido sobrevivir ileso en medio de tanta destrucción, luego poso sus ojos en su cuerpo para verificar nuevamente que no hubiese ninguna herida y vio un tatuaje desconocido con runas en el brazo de su hijo. El chico se estudio la marca en su mano y veía complacido como formaba un intrincado diseño en espiral, un símbolo de poder entre los vikingos.

-Erik- dijo Woulf- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Él , padre- dijo Erik todavía maravillado, había sido tocado por un dios, este le había salvado la vida y eso era maravilloso, se sentía fuerte y vigoroso como nunca, ni siquiera le golpeaba el hambre o el dolor, le dedico una sonrisa a su padre- él vino a buscarme desde muy lejos, desde el sur, él me protegió de los hombres malos.

-Estamos en deuda con ese hombre- dijoWoulf pensando en algún labriego generoso o algo así- ¿Donde vive?

-Aquí- dijo Erik llevándose una mano al pecho- ahora vive aquí conmigo- sus ojos se volvieron negros de repente y su voz desdoblada- soy Plogsom y hasta que tu ultimo descendiente camine en esta tierra no os dejare pagano……………jamás.

Entonces Woulf comprendió de que se trataba todo y sus vellos se erizaron, un espíritu estaba hablando por la boca de su hijo, estaba poseído, sin embargo su Erik volvió con los ojos a su color natural y se acurrucó con su padre en la cubierta del Göerl. Woulf suspiro, tenia que matar al chico, lo que había ocurrido era una abominación, pero no podía hacerlo, y su corazón de padre pudo más que su razón. Debido a eso ya no podrían estar cerca de ningún mago, sin que se diese cuenta de que había algo extraño en él, dos almas habitando un solo cuerpo. El amor por su hijo era inmenso, así que decidió apartarse de todos por su bien , no ir a Britania, sino tal al norte como se pudiese sobrevivir, cuando el chico estuviese grande, lo casaría con alguna bruja que estuviese emparentada con su clan aunque fuese de manera lejana y volverían a ver días de gloria, de eso estaba seguro. No sabia que pensar del espíritu, sin embargo agradecía de corazón que hubiese conservado la vida de su único hijo, y así permitir que el linaje puro de los Notthlheims continuase, así que a pesar de que su sentido común le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciese, lo acepto en el seno de su familia.

-No tendrás que obligarnos- dijo Woulf- eres bienvenido Plogsom, para siempre.

Así entonces el Plogsom que había vagado milenios entre diferentes civilizaciones, y había ido al norte persiguiendo las almas de los adoradores del dios crucificado, sus peores enemigos, se encontró por primera vez que no era repelido o rechazado. El pequeño Erik en medio del pánico, lo había llamado y él no había podido resistirse al aura tan intensa que despedía el niño, era un mago, pero los magos eran malos con los espíritus, no los dejaban poseer sus cuerpos, pero el chico si lo había hecho, para a si ahuyentar a los asesinos que venían por él. El oscuro espíritu se sentía a gusto allí, en ese cuerpo con poder, que le agradecía de manera sincera que lo hubiese protegido.

Paso mucho tiempo, y la gente al principio no se olvido de los Notthleims, formaron parte entonces de las leyendas y sagas escandinavas como el _Pueblo Encantado_. Luego se olvido hasta su nombre, hecho que fue aprovechado por algunos ilustres integrantes de la familia, es decir, aquellos que no enloquecían por causa del Plogsom, para salir del anonimato y las heladas tierras de Iceland, y en 1445 se mudaron a la comunidad mágica de Oslo, en donde prosperaron como banqueros y financistas. Eran cerrados y jamás se casaban con nadie que no fuese de su familia, lo cual por supuesto hacia que en cada generación fuesen comunes las enfermedades hereditarias y las taras genéticas. Se rumoreo incluso de incesto……violaciones…sodomía………asesinato…entre sus miembros……pero todo quedo en rumores. Lo único que era claro para todos era que los miembros de esa familia eran de temperamento violento y la mayoría de las veces………………se volvían completamente locos.

En 1889, Augustus Notthleim dejo Oslo y se compro una casa en Bristol, Inglaterra, abandono Noruega, ya que sus queridos primos lo habían amenazado de muerte ( situación que era común entre los primos y hermanos Notthleim, hasta que llegaron a ser tan escasos en numero, que firmaron un acuerdo de no agresión, aproximadamente en 1920 para que no se extinguiera la familia) en esa propiedad acomodo a su esposa, que también era su prima (algunos años después la gente incluso especularían que eran hermanos, Augustus no comento nada al respecto, los magos ingleses tenían la mala costumbre de cuchichear todo el tiempo) y a sus tres hijos, por supuesto………debido a que Augustus era la cabeza de la familia, ………Plogsom venia con ellos, cambiaron su apellido a Nott y se hicieron, con toda la razón del mundo, de una fama de excéntricos. Cincuenta años después hicieron un juramento en nombre de la familia con un mago oscuro llamado Grindelwald para finalmente lograr apartar el mundo mágico de los muggles que tanto sufrimiento habían provocado a su clan, la muerte de los Notthleims se recordaba con fervor fanático y los descendientes esperaban que algún día fuese vengada tanta injusticia, vieron una oportunidad con el Señor Tenebroso Alemán, lo que casi provoca su total extinción y por el que muchos inocentes sufrieron una muerte atroz. Pero los Nott´s, mas que cualquier cosa eran unos sobrevivientes y el Plogsom era su carta ganadora, con Señores Oscuros de por medio o no. Así que cuando de nuevo la oportunidad de vengarse apareció en la figura de Lord Voldemort, los Nott´s volvieron a jurar………………….obediencia.

1999

Más de cincuenta aurores custodiaban el lugar, temerosos de que aquella bestia lograra soltarse de nuevo, sus rostros expresaban lo dura que había sido la cacería. Algo para escribir en los anales del mundo mágico. Nadie seria capaz de imaginar el terror que habían tenido que afrontar, cuantos de ellos habían muerto, porque en un descampado en Irlanda, el infierno, literalmente, se había desatado sobre ellos.

El bullicio era ensordecedor, el desorden era la norma. El ambiente enfebrecido en algún momento solapó el miedo de los aurores, el común de las gentes empezaban a llegar al sitio, muchos habían acudido allí por simple curiosidad, otros por venganza y uno de ellos para cumplir una promesa a como de lugar.

En medio de la multitud de gente que había llegado al gran Atrium del Ministerio de Magia para observar algo que sin duda nunca verían de nuevo en sus vidas, los directivos y regidores del ministerio entraron caminando apresuradamente, así como los miembros de Wizegamont, el tribunal mágico. Los magos estaban nerviosos, vestidos con sus túnicas rojas y sus grandes medallones dorados en sus pechos, señalándolos como juristas, a pesar de su azoramiento, tomaron sus lugares, a ambos lados del atrio. Una plataforma en medio de este señalaba el sitio en donde ubicarían al acusado, el verdugo estaba preparando su hoja, afilándola. Susan Bones, quien trabajaba de asistente de uno de los jueces mágicos, se abrazo a si misma, no podía creer todo lo que decían de ese hombre, ella jamás lo creería, aunque había visto durante los últimos dos años toda su obra, debido a que se le había asignado trabajar en la Sección de Homicidios. Las ultimas noticias eran tan espeluznantes que se negaba a creerlo, había sido su amiga años atrás, ese hombre había sido un buen chico, miro el hacha, si era cierto la mitad de lo que contaban los testigos, los verdugos iban a necesitar mas que un hacha para deshacerse de ese mortifago.

Los aurores tomaron posiciones apartando a la multitud, que despotricaba airada contra todo lo que había significado esa guerra sin sentido, que no había terminado con la muerte de Voldemort. Otros, por buenas o malas razones, tuviesen o no la razón, habían continuado en la lucha, formando una especie de guerrilla. No era un asunto que realmente representase algún peligro para el mundo mágico, era como el IRA ( Irish Revolution Army, molestos como mosquitos, pero incapaces de hacer algo realmente grande como para hacer temblar los cimientos del gobierno) pero desde hacia seis meses, habían cambiado radicalmente su modos operandi, tanto que recordaban a los mortifagos del Señor Tenebroso. De hecho, la mayoría lo había sido. Seguía muriendo gente, si bien no se habían tocado a los muggles, lo cual era lo más desconcertante del asunto y lo que había intrigado a más de uno, sobre todo a un auror recién graduado apedillado Potter. Se estaban asesinando miembros de destacadas y nobles familias mágicas y eso había que evitarlo a toda costa. Sin contar la campaña subversiva de **"Protejamos nuestro mundo como sea, echad a los muggles**". El callejón Diagon había amanecido una mañana cubierto en su totalidad de panfletos al igual que Hogsmade. Recién acabada la guerra con Voldemort, eso basto para abrir de nuevo las heridas.

La muchedumbre necesitaba un chivo expiatorio, alguien con quien descargar la furia y la desolación de perder seres queridos en una guerra en donde la razón y la cordura se habían perdido hacia mucho tiempo. Harry pensó amargamente que la comunidad mágica estaba encerrada en un circulo vicioso de venganza, no recordaba haber visto tanta gente cuando él estaba arriesgando su vida para salvarles el culo a todos, de hecho solo le creyeron cuando había sido demasiado tarde. Pelear por las ideas no es malo, mas de uno en esa multitud se sentía identificado con el hecho de que el mundo muggle debía ser apartado del mágico, incluso mas de uno que se daba golpes de pecho señalando y acusando la discriminación, en algún lugar de su mente rondaría la palabra "_impuros"_ y "_sangre sucia_" mas veces de lo que aceptaría. Harry Potter estaba seguro de eso. Pero el populacho necesitaba su cabeza de turco, alguien a quien culpar………….a quien castigar. Nadie se había atrevido a enfrentar a Voldemort, el estaba en otra liga, era un Señor Tenebroso, pero ¿Qué amenaza representaba un simple chico de veinte años mas allá de ser un mortifago?, querían su cabeza y la obtendrían a cualquier precio. Y eso enfurecía a Harry, porque era una injusticia, aunque hubiese sido él que finalmente capturo al hombre en cuestión, porque mas que con su magia, lo que logro convencerlo a bajar su varita fue el arma mas letal de todas, el amor. Pero lo que Harry quería era un juicio justo no una masacre. Se lo comerían vivo, de eso estaba seguro, si era que tenían las suficientes agallas.

Pero nadie sabía que en ese caso en especial, fuerzas espirituales distintas a lo usual estaban rodeando el lugar. Verdaderamente, el mundo muggle, mas bien sus demonios, estaban a punto de invadir el mundo mágico.

-Apártense- Terrence Asier trataba de empujar a la gente a la salida, dirigió una mirada a su compañero – Diablos Smith, ¿De donde salio tanta gente?

-Muerte al maldito- gritaba un hombre.

-Muerte al mortifago- gritaron otros desde la muchedumbre

-Lo quieren muerto- dijo Smith, tratando de apartar a dos brujas que proferían maldiciones a diestra y siniestra- no va a ver ningún juicio aquí, te lo aseguro.

De pronto Harry Potter se desplazo al centro del Atrio, camino con incomodidad pero mantuvo sus labios cerrados. ¡Diablos! Había demasiada gente, tenían que sacarlos de allí como de lugar, no era conveniente tantas personas juntas, alguien podría salir herido o quizás matar al mortifago. En otras circunstancias, habría dejado que sucediese, pero no después de escuchar la confesión, todo al parecer tenia una razón de ser y además, le había hecho una promesa a Hermione Granger, una que pretendía cumplir………..a costa de lo que fuese.

_Dos días antes, en Irlanda._

_-Ríndete- la voz de Harry estaba llena de furia- Hazlo maldita sea._

_-Potter- el sudoroso hombre lo observaba con el rostro desencajado y la mirada culpable- Sabes, yo …………..no soy yo…………….._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- Harry no sabia porque, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que allí había gato encerrado. A pesar de haberse conocido en el colegio, cuando pelearon ese hombre al parecer no tenia idea de quien era, sus ojos azules ya no lo eran, parecían dos hoyos negros infernales, solo cuando logro aturdirlo, de nuevo la cara que conocía tan bien emergió de su rostro enfurecido. _

_-Que por rabia, por despecho, por sentirme traicionado- dijo el hombre en un susurro- deje que __**esa cosa**__ se apoderara de mi cabeza. Potter, el amor es una………….maldición._

_-Ella cree en tu inocencia, me lo ha dicho, por ella estoy aquí, tratando de que te rindas, para que aclaremos todo y no mueras-- dijo Harry encajando súbitamente en su cerebro todo lo que le había dicho Hermione sobre ese sujeto- Ella te quiere._

_-Y también esta enamorada de otro- contesto el hombre- y eso me mato. Además Theo Nott siempre cumple sus promesas y la que mi abuelo hizo esta marcada con fuego en mi. Hice lo que tenia que hacer…………lo que creo…….así de simple._

_-¿Por qué no matas muggles? No que quieres desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra- continuo Harry, mirando con cautela la varita de su oponente._

_-No es mi idea matar muggles, los quiero fuera de mi mundo, no muertos aunque algunos lo merecen, solo mato a aquellos magos que se interponen al objetivo solo eso, pero al parecer he perdido la batalla, tú ganas, me entrego. Esto se acabo aquí. Si el mundo mágico y sus habitantes quieren irse a la mierda con los muggles, que así sea. Un día de estos se arrepentirán._

_Theodore lanzo su varita al suelo, pero de pronto lo rodearon decenas de aurores dispuestos a matarlo._

_El rostro de Theo se congestiono, Harry entonces vio de nuevo esa mirada asesina._

_-No lo hechicen- grito Harry- no lo hagan._

_Nadie escucho, decenas de rayos verdes fueron hasta el hombre y entonces………………….el infierno se desato. Porque Nott no era Theodore Nott, era otra __**cosa.**_

Harry trato de desaparecer esas escenas de destrucción de su cabeza, podía ver a decenas de hombres desmembrados, tirados en esa llanura en Irlanda y el terror, el pánico que había sentido, cuando vio lo que vio. Pero no importaba, nadie se merecía vivir así ni tampoco morir de esa forma, iba ayudarlo como fuese, se iba a enfrentar al cuchicheo de la sociedad mágica por haber permitido la entrada de un hombre santo que sacaría _eso _del cuerpo y la mente de Theodore Nott. Porque sino, estaban verdaderamente jodidos.

_Como si fuese la primera vez, acéptalo Potter, eres famoso la gente siempre hablará de ti. _Trato de sonreír y no pudo. Ese hombre de fé era necesario, para poder despertar todas las mañanas seguro de que aquel horror no volvería jamás a pisar la tierra, no iba a dejar en este mundo, aquella decadencia que había conocido en Irlanda. De nuevo los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron. A su lado, un hombre pequeño, calvo, vestido completamente de negro, con una especie de tunica con botones hasta el cuello, que agarraba un pequeño libro empastado de negro y llevaba un collar de cuentas enroscado en el miraba a la multitud enfurecido con el ceño fruncido. Nadie le había dicho que seria un espectáculo digno del Coliseo, había que sacarlos a todos de inmediato.

El hombre al lado de Harry tendría unos sesenta años, era mago de nacimiento…………pero un día, había sentido un llamado, uno muy especial………………………..por lo que renuncio a toda su herencia mágica y se embarcó en el viaje mas especial de su vida, aquel que hizo dentro de si mismo, conociendo su propia esencia como humano y su espiritualidad. En todos sus años en su trabajo, como le decía cariñosamente a una profesión que mas que un oficio era una forma de vida, jamás había regresado al mundo mágico. Pero según el joven de cabellos negros y gafas que estaba a su lado, la situación era realmente una emergencia. Lo había buscado en su casa en Roma, después de preguntar a todo el mundo, había sido una búsqueda difícil según él, claro estaba en un ramo de su oficio, el suicida, en donde todos sabían exactamente lo que hacia, pero nadie sabia con exactitud su nombre, el secreto………….aun entre los de su clase, era importante. Si no fuese así, tendría cientos de lunáticos acampando en el jardín de su pequeña casita o peor, algo siniestro y poderoso buscándolo durante las noches. Se sentía cohibido, sobre todo por las miradas extrañas que los magos le dirigían. No una de desprecio, sino más bien una de desconcierto. Jamás alguien como él había pisado el Ministerio Mágico, eso era un hito, algo para recordar.

-¿Estas seguro de esto mi estimado amigo?- dijo el hombre con evidente acento italiano.

-Si……………….su nombre es Plogsom- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Shhhhhhhh- dijo el hombre viejo- no lo invoques, no lo llames, no pienses en él, el demonio se alimenta de nuestras creencias. Le da fuerzas- luego con voz cansina agregó- Si………….definitivamente es nuestro. Lo curioso es que tiene mas de mil años desaparecido del mapa, pensamos incluso que había escapado del mundo, a veces pasa, hasta ellos se cansan. Pero no, lo tenían entre ustedes. Es evidente que le gusta más un mago que un muggle, es perfectamente comprensible. Lo raro es que se comporta como un protector más que un asesino, eso es inusual.

-Solo protege a los Nott- dijo Harry- en cuanto a lo de asesino, permítame que difiera de su apreciación.

-Eso es lo raro- el hombre se encogió de hombros- pero a veces pasa, se encariñan con ellos.

-Padre- dijo Harry- no debe morir- el hombre lo miro especulativamente. Harry entonces lo enfrento con sus ojos verdes- Alguien por ahí jura que es una buena persona y yo le creo.

-Y yo te creo a ti hijo- dijo el hombre- Pero antes, que salga la gente de aqui y luego…………………liberaremos a ese joven de su castigo. No morirá, lo prometo.

-Fuera- grito Kingsley con su potente voz amplificada- Todos fuera.

Luego de varios minutos de forcejeos, el atrio quedo solamente con los miembros del tribunal, los aurores, el verdugo y el hombre de negro, Susan Bones echo un vistazo de nuevo al verdugo y se fue muy triste hacia la salida. Un hombre rubio permaneció en el sitio. Harry se acerco con molestia.

-No oíste Malfoy- dijo Harry – vete.

-Yo me quedo- dijo Draco con una mirada feroz- quiero ver morir a ese desgraciado.

-Vete- dijo Harry- lo estoy diciendo por tu bien.

-No- insistió Draco.

-Mira Malfoy- Harry camino de un lado a otro exasperado- Tú y yo no somos amigos, pero te diré algo, si _eso_…………..se desata y te ve en su camino ¿Qué crees que hará? Piénsalo……………a quien elegirá para matar antes que a nadie.

-A mi- escupió Draco- lo se. Pero no tengo miedo. Esto se ha prolongado mucho. Él y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes. Demasiadas.

-Demonios- dijo Harry alejándose, _Hermione, ¿como diablos te metiste en medio de esos dos?_ de pronto se giro y apunto su varita a Draco, este se dio cuenta y saco la suya, pero los reflejos de Harry de nuevo ganaron, antes de que Draco pudiese maldecirlo, Harry gritó -Desmiaus.

El joven rubio quedo aturdido en el piso. Dos aurores llegaron y lo levantaron en vilo.

Smith miro a Harry.

-Este tipo es un imbecil, deberías dejarlo aquí, disfrutaría viéndolo mearse en los pantalones y si _esa cosa_ lo mata no seria ningún desperdicio.

-No puedo- dijo Harry entre dientes- tiene un niño pequeño y además………………se lo prometí a una amiga- recordaba las palabras exactas de Hermione _"no dejes que Malfoy se acerque prométemelo"_- sáquenlo de aquí antes de que despierte.

Kingsley camino a hacia Harry verdaderamente molesto. Jamás en su vida, en condición de jefe del departamento de Aurores y ahora como nuevo Ministro Mágico había enfrentado algo así. Solo aquella vez……………………..hacia años en Bristol……….Kingsley meneo la cabeza, ese recuerdo alimentaba sus peores pesadillas.

-Harry ¿Tú enserio crees que esto es una buena idea?

-Es la única forma.

-Traigan al prisionero- grito Kingsley.

Las puertas se abrieron y el batallón de aurores se tenso inmediatamente, todos asumieron sus posiciones de ataque.

Suspendido en una plataforma, que deambulo en el estrecho pasillo, en medio de una especie de jaula, estaba sentado un hombre, alto, fornido, sin camisa, con un extraño tatuaje en su brazo y parte de su torso. Theo Nott estaba con las muñecas amarradas detrás de su espalda y una mascara en su cara, que parecía una especie de bozal, se retorcía sobre la silla intentando liberarse de las amarras, un aura siniestra y poderosa lo rodeaba. Muchos de los aurores tragaron grueso, sobre todo los que se habían enfrentado con él en Irlanda.

La plataforma levitó hasta situarse en medio del atrio, sobre la plataforma principal que había sido colocada. Se dejo caer pesadamente y la jaula desapareció como por arte de magia. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que podía cortarse el aire con un cuchillo como si fuese mantequilla caliente. Nadie hablaba. Todo el mundo estaba aterrorizado.

El hombre que estaba atado respiraba con dificultad y se debatía con violencia para soltarse. De pronto se calmo y hablo con una voz siniestra.

-Bien, bien, mas victimas- dijo Theo mirando a todos a su alrededor- perfecto.

-Tú………….morirás hoy- dijo el verdugo. Entonces Theo lo miro y sonrío, el mango del hacha empezó a arder y el verdugo sufrió una quemadura que dejo su brazo casi expuesto hasta el hueso. Los lamentos lastimeros del hombre invadieron la estancia, como pudo bajo la plataforma antes de desmayarse en el piso. De nuevo Theo río siniestramente.

-Y esto es lo que tienen para mi, pensé que eran más creativos- su voz profunda y malévola resonó por todo el sitio- idiotas.

-Es verdad, esta poseído- una bruja hablo con asombro y se puso una mano en la boca.

-Potter- dijo el jefe del Wizegamot- esto es una ofensa para nosotros los magos, que _eso_ este aquí, en medio del ministerio. Debe morir, conoces las reglas, esto esta fuera de jurisdicción, nosotros en el mundo mágico, no tenemos esos problemas. Debe morir, es una abominación.

-Solo pido una oportunidad- dijo Harry- solo una. Theodore Nott esta siendo controlado por fuerzas sobrenturales, debo probarlo. Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

-De igual manera- dijo un brujo- es un mortifago.

-Y será juzgado como mortifago- dijo Harry- cuando esa _cosa _se vaya de aquí. Él nos ayudara- Harry apunto al hombre de negro quien hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

-No nos ha sido presentado- dijo el jefe del Wizegamont- sin duda es un mago………..si puede permanecer aquí sin desorientarse. Su nombre por favor.

-Creo que eso no será posible- dijo el hombre italiano- confórmese que saber que pertenezco a una organización mas vieja que este ministerio.

-¿Y esa seria cual?- dijo un miembro del tribunal curioso.

-La_ Ecclesia-_ dijo el hombre en griego.

-Él no puede decir su nombre, va contra las reglas- dijo Harry- ni siquiera yo lo se. Solo aceptemos su ayuda, él ya ha roto suficientes de sus reglas por estar aquí ayudando.

Todo el Wizegamot miro furiosamente a Harry.

-Potter esperemos que no te equivoques- dijo Dolores Umbrigde- hay una celda en Azkaban con tu nombre, desde hace mucho ………mucho tiempo.

-Perra- mascullo Harry de indignación.

-NADIE METERA AL HEROE DEL MUNDO MAGICO EN AZKABAN- grito enfurecido Kingsley- y si tengo que abusar de mis poderes de ministro, lo hare.

De pronto los cristales de algunas ventanas estallaron, de nuevo la atención estaba sobre Theodore Nott, quien seguía riendo.

Kingsley se adelanto para acercarse a Nott, pero fue sujetado por Harry quien meno la cabeza.

-Déjame tratar con él.

Harry se acerco poco a poco y quito su mascara. Nott era un joven de facciones finas, atractivo, con el cabello liso castaño hasta los hombros, sus anteriores ojos azules ahora eran completamente negros. La expresión de su cara era temible……………….desbordante de maldad.

-Theodore Nott- dijo Harry- ¿Sabes porque estas aquí?

-No soy Theodore- dijo el hombre prestando todo su atención a Harry- me llamo Plogsom.

-Podemos hablar con Theodore- continuo Harry- por favor.

-Él esta descansando- dijo Theo con esa voz gutural que era la del Plogsom- El amo necesita recuperarse…………..lo han herido, lo han destrozado……………….por eso Plogsom tiene el control………….

-Llámalo- dijo Harry con autoridad. El hombre de fé le había dicho que no debía mostrar debilidad- necesito hablar con él.

-No puedes- entonces Theo le sonrío siniestramente de nuevo- el amo dormirá para siempre. Él es fuerte, si el Plogsom lo despierta……………………….jamás volverá a dominarlo.

-Bien tú lo quisiste así- dijo Harry retirándose. Ahora empezaría la parte más espinosa del asunto.

Cuando el Plogsom vio al hombre de sotana acercarse a él, empezó a revolverse en sus silla y sisear …………

-No…………..tú- grito el Plogsom reconociéndole en el acto lo que se proponía hacer el hombre de negro- te matare, devorare tu carne………..morirás……..jamás conseguirás tu descanso eterno, lo juro.

Entonces objetos provenientes de las paredes del Atrium empezaron a volar directamente sobre el hombre, este los esquivo con agilidad, Harry conjuraba escudos para protegerlo.

El hombre vestido de negro se acerco sin miedo a Nott y pregunto.

-¿Quién habita?

-No , no- grito el Plogsom. Estaba empezando el ritual. Uno contra lo cual no podía luchar ¿Cómo había sido descubierto? ¿Cómo?

-Habla- entonces el hombre abrió el libro que tenia en las manos- ¿Quién habita el cuerpo de Theodore Marcus Nott?

-El maldito……………el Plgosom- grito Theo- legión……..legión. Entonces todas las puertas del Atrium se abrieron ruidosamente de súbito y una densa niebla negra ocupo el lugar. Los magos estaban simplemente anonadados. ¿Qué rayos era eso?

-No miren, no hagan caso- grito el hombre de negro- esta jugando con sus mentes. Mantengan la atención en la victima.

Los cimientos del atrio se estremecieron en una sacudida. Los aurores se pusieron en guardia para apuntar a Theo, pero Harry señalo con una mano que esperasen. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y la niebla desapareció

-Te sacare de este cuerpo y salvare el alma perdida de su dueño- dijo el hombre de negro y empezó a recitar- _"PRAECIPIO tibi, quicumque es, spiritus immunde, et omnibus sociis tuis hunc Dei famulum obsidentibus: ut per mysteria incarnationis……………"_

Theo lo escupió y lo miro como si fuese a devorárselo vivo, seguía retorciéndose en la silla, tensando las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos, el hombre de negro no se inmuto y se limito a limpiarse la saliva del rostro. Toco su frente y Theo de nuevo se agito, dio un grito espeluznante mientras el hombre de negro recitaba su oración.

_-__"Credo in unum Deum, Patrem omnipotentem, factorem caeli eterrae, visibilium omnium et invisibilium…__………………………….".-_Theodore siseo_._

-Apiádate de esta alma, no dejes que la corrompa, Theodore Marcus Nott eres un hombre……….un hombre, aparta la inmundicia de tu mente, libérate- exclamo el hombre de negro tomando a Theo de sus cabellos para enfrentar su mirada. Los ojos de Theo llamearon e intento morder al otro hombre que se aparto a tiempo.

-No ganaras- dijo el hombre de negro.

Y así siguieron por horas, mientras el cuerpo de Theo seguía sufriendo los embates, Harry estaba atónito, tragaba grueso…………………la escena era espeluznante. Se sentía atrapado en una película muggle, de esas de terror. ¡Demonios! Esto era peor que cualquier película, era la vida real.

_-"EXORCIZO te, immundissime spiritus, omnis incursio adversarii, omne phantasma, omnis legio, in nomine …………………..-_ el hombre de negro empezó a hacer unos signos extraños con su mano sobre su cabeza y el pecho- _Recede ergo in nomine_………………_patrem, filium et spiritu sancti"_

Entonces algo sucedió, el tatuaje de Theo empezó a retroceder, su cuerpo se convulsiono, terribles espasmos lo azotaron, entonces echo su cabeza hacia atrás en un ángulo imposible, abrió la boca y una nube negra salio de ella, arremolinándose sobre su cuerpo……………….y con un salvaje grito salio de allí. De pronto de nuevo el silencio se apodero del lugar. Nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a respirar.

Theo miraba al cielo, luego de un rato, empezó a tomar aire acompasadamente, Harry se acerco a él y lo enfrento con la mirada.

-¿Eres tú?- pregunto Harry con cautela.

-Siempre he sido yo, Potter- dijo Theo fijando su azul mirada en la verde de Harry, solo un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujo en su boca, ya lo peor había pasado, estaba jadeante pero tranquilo- solo digamos que estaba un poco fuera de control.

-Sabes que te enjuiciaran y te enviaran a Azkaban-dijo Harry- no te dieron el beso del dementor porque Hermione convenció a todos de que esa cosa, actuaba por ti, pero estuvimos así- Harry hizo una señal con su pulgar y su dedo índice- de que te cortaran la cabeza, eso es lo que hacen los magos con los poseídos. Yo tuve una idea y resulto ser la correcta. Ella investigo todo. El Plogsom no obedecía las leyes de nuestro mundo, viene del mundo muggle.

Theo hizo una mueca con su boca.

-Parece que siempre me termino atando a los muggles de una y otra forma- dijo Theo- No me mientas, ¿ella hizo todo esto por mí?

-Si-resoplo Harry- logro convencerme de que de alguna forma………como tú dices, estabas fuera de control.

-A veces no se si odiarla o adorarla- exclamo Theo- pero Merlín bendiga a esa mujer. Sin embargo, aclaremos algo- entonces Theo miro a los miembros del tribunal, quienes le seguían dirigiendo una mirada de asco- con Plogsom o sin él, yo hubiese luchado por lo que creía, sin embargo, acepto que fue una equivocación, un error de juicio, al parecer es inevitable que los dos mundos se fundan en uno solo algún día, las cosas viejas se olvidaran y lo nuevo será lo que predomine. Bien por ustedes, yo perdí y me rindo……………..los otros mortifagos así lo harán, tenlo por seguro, les doy mi palabra, solo permitan que yo hable con ellos, el arrepentimiento ha hecho mella en mis filas, mucha gente murió y sin duda merezco estar preso. Yo más que nadie.

-¿Te vas a declarar culpable?- pregunto Harry con duda.

-Lo voy a hacer, sin duda ella espera que yo lo haga- dijo Theo- se lo debo. Algún día le pediré perdón por todo, pero no será ahora ¿Hermione esta bien segura?

-Ella esta bien, el que iba directo a la sartén eras tú- le dijo Harry, luego giro sobre si mismo para irse. El hombre de negro miraba a Theo profundamente satisfecho, se acerco a él………….y le dijo unas palabras al oído. Theo asintió con la cabeza y dejo que el singular y extraño hombre depositase el raro collar de cuentas en su mano. Ese seria su único consuelo de ahora en adelante.

-Potter- Theo lo llamo antes de que se lo llevaran a Azkaban, no habría juicio, él se había declarado culpable de todo.

-Dime Nott-Harry se volteo y cuando vio a Nott se imagino a su padrino, Sirius Black a la misma edad y en esa misma situación, a punto de terminar sus días encerrado en esa miserable prisión. La nostalgia y la pena lo invadieron. Que desperdicio de vida.

-Gracias……………por todo- Theo lo miraba con renovado respeto. Sin duda Harry Potter era el héroe del mundo mágico. ¡Maldita sea! Había terminado siendo su salvador. Lo admiraba, ya entendía porque Hermione decía que era el sujeto más especial sobre la tierra.

La pesadilla había terminado de alguna forma y estaba tranquilo, en paz, solo que su corazón todavía sufría debido a ella, pero ya sin rabia, solo con melancolía. Tendría suficientes años en Azkaban para analizarlo y sosegarlo.

-De nada………………….agradécele a ella- Harry entonces sonrío- tú mejor que nadie sabes de lo uno es capaz de hacer por ella, si te mataban, se moriría de pena. Y yo no me lo hubiese perdonado jamás.

0o0

Bien este fue un capitulo de transición, después de esto ya no nos saldremos del romance y la desesperación lo prometo, pero era necesario que se aclarasen ciertas cosas, para que entiendan todo lo demás. Yo soy una persona que no discute de religión, para mi todas las creencias son validas, así que advertidos. Las palabras en Latín fueron sacadas y censuradas por mi misma del Rito Romano, no puse nada que fuese ……..perjudicial, ofensivo ni nada por el estilo, solo me sirvió para mi historia, así como se han valido de ese texto, prácticamente todos los cineastas de Hollywood, puesto que es un texto publico, no lo coloque el disclamer, así que si alguien se siente molesto por eso, que no pierda el tiempo reclamando en FF net. Repito espero que se ciñan a la historia y el contexto…………..solo les pido mente abierta. Un beso.

Feliz Año Nuevo.


	16. ¿Feliz Navidad?

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Capitulo 16 ¿Feliz Navidad?

Quinto Año.

Hermione apoyaba su barbilla sobre la balaustrada de piedra, estaba sentada frente a una de las ventanas de los pasillos de Hogwarts, dio un profundo suspiro, casi enviando afuera todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones, su cabello rizado sufría el embate de la calida brisa que amenazaba con desordenarlo mas de lo que estaba, ella no podía precisar con exactitud porque estaba tan inquieta, dos días sin saber nada de Theodore la habían sumido en una extraña melancolía.

Miraba con atención y algo de curiosidad los terrenos del castillo y mas allá de estos, el lago, con sus aguas reflejando el sol que en ese momento estaba envuelto en un impresionante crepúsculo, cubriendo con sus anaranjados y rojos colores el azul del cielo. Su mano recorrió la textura de la piedra, un dedo se detuvo y de pronto arranco un pedacito de argamasa que estaba a punto de separarse de la juntura de dos bloques de granito, lo hizo inconscientemente, estaba distraída en sus más profundos sentimientos. Lo extrañaba demasiado, mas de lo que debería, pero no podía evitarlo, Theo era parte de ella, de una manera tan sustancial, a pesar de que no había sucedido nada físico (bueno la frase correcta era físicamente transcendental) entre ellos, que hasta a ella le daba miedo por un momento reconocer que de alguna manera estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Platónicamente enamorada.

Theo Nott, el atípico Slytherin, quizás hasta cierto punto con un tornillo suelto, la persona mas ocurrente y bromista que había conocida en su vida ( y había compartido suficientes veranos con los gemelos Weasley para hacer una aseveración de ese tipo, digamos que uno y otros tenían su estilo particular), un ser humano candido, un niño travieso escondido en esa imponente humanidad de la que era poseedor, un chico tan atractivo que resultaba un poco tierno ver lo poco consciente que estaba Theo de sus encantos físicos, un cachorro torpe, capaz de dar un buen mordisco si algo lograba alterarle los nervios y de pronto correr a los brazos del objeto de su adoración buscando cariño de la manera mas desgarradora que había visto alguna vez en un ser humano. Como no sentirse cautivada, como no entregar su corazón …………………era literalmente imposible no hacerlo, no rendirse. Quizás no se había detenido en pensar las muchas cosas que los separaba, quizás porque él había logrado atenuar esas diferencias, pero en el fondo…………….eso le preocupaba. Ella seguía siendo una sangre sucia y él un sangre limpia. Ya había miradas desconfiadas y malintencionadas sobre ellos.

Hermione sintió la calidez de una mano sobre su hombro, ella sonrío, reconocería la suavidad de ese tacto en donde fuese, de pronto se sintió feliz, completamente feliz………….él había regresado. Pero no se movió, quería disfrutar del momento.

Theo se sentó a su lado y en silencio solo observo el perfil de Hermione mirando al lago. Siempre le había parecido una chica hermosa, con una belleza sutil, no escandalosamente bella, no como muchas chicas que conocía, pero capaz de cegarlo completamente, lo bonito de Hermione radicaba principalmente en su todo, su cuerpo, su alma y sobretodo en su corazón. Siguió admirándola, en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que el hecho de que era realmente afortunado de tener una persona como ella junto a él, alguien quien había llenado muchos espacios dentro de su corazón, una persona en la que podía confiar, la primera chica por la que él realmente había sentido algo mas allá de un gusto pasajero, Hermione era mas que su novia, era su amiga, su compañera…………..su alma gemela. Por un momento solo se deleito verla así, de pronto ella cerro los ojos y una de sus manos se separó del marco de la ventana y busca ansiosa la de él. Theo cerró su mano contra la de ella y la apretó con fuerza. Ella volteo su rostro hacia él.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo Hermione, usando esa voz ronca que lograba erizarle todos sus cabellos, sus grandes ojos color miel lo miraban con atención, Theo de nuevo se sumergió en esa mirada tan calida, que despertaba toda una conflagración de sentimientos dentro de él- ¿Te divertiste?

-Créeme que no- entonces Theo se enfrento a la triste realidad. Realmente no quería contarle nada. Para que exponerla a más peligros de los que ya tenía siendo la amiga de Harry Potter. Para que develar que había estado en presencia del propio Señor Tenebroso, que había sido sometido a una prueba para ser mortifago algún día, aun en contra su voluntad y que había salido de esta como un vencedor. Que se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a el futuro siniestro que se cernía sobre él y del que intentaría escapar aun en a riesgo de su vida. Que portaba dentro de si a un espíritu maligno cuya capacidad destructiva no conocía bien y si bien se había dado cuenta que podía controlarlo, no sabía las consecuencias a largo plazo que eso degeneraría y eso lo atemorizaba. Porque todo irremediablemente lo llevaría a declarar que en el terreno político no quería mas muggles en el mundo mágico, si bien no levantaría nunca su mano para dañarlos. Y para su desgracia………………..ella era una hija de muggles. Desgracia porque no debía haberse metido en una relación con ella, no sin antes aclarar sus ideas, sin decirle exactamente de que lado se inclinaba su balanza. Pero se dejo llevar y no podía ni deseaba echarlo atrás. No quería que ella pensara que la consideraba inferior, no era eso. Pero ¿Como explicarlo sin dar lugar a malentendidos? No quería enojarla y sobre todas las cosas no quería perderla.

-Seguro que te comprometieron con alguien o algo así y no quieres decirme. Se supone que esas reuniones de ustedes los sangre limpia son para eso ¿No?- dijo ella en son de broma, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que sus propias palabras la molestaban y ¿Si fuese cierto?

-Mientras estés por aquí Hermione Granger- él se llevo una mano a su corazón, Theo estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, si bien las dijo casi por impulso- Rechazaría cualquier proposición indecorosa de nadie que no fueses tú. Además creo que el matrimonio no esta hecho para mi………….ya sabes seré independiente hasta el final. Pero puedo aceptar otro tipo de compromiso a largo plazo, solo si tú quieres.

Dicho esto la sujeto por la cintura y la atrajo a él, ella gimió por la sorpresa y de pronto sus ojos se encontraron. Ella noto inmediatamente que él estaba preocupado por algo y Theo cerró los ojos, soltando con suavidad su cintura. Hermione tuvo la apremiante necesidad de preguntar aquello que realmente rondaba su cabeza ¿Había ido a una reunión de mortifagos? ¿Había visto a lord Voldemort? Parte de ella se resistía a creerlo pero la otra…tenia una terrible sospecha……….meno la cabeza …………no quería ni pensarlo……………no quería enterarse de todas formas…………..para que arruinar un momento y unas palabras tan perfectas.

Estaban frente a frente, sentados en una banca apoyada en uno de los muros del castillo, el paisaje se vislumbraba por el amplio ventanal y los últimos rayos del sol incidían sobre ellos, una suave brisa agito los cabellos de Nott, echándoselos sobre la cara, ella levanto su mano y aparto sus cabellos en una suave caricia. Hermione lo miraba detenidamente, después de retirar su cabello, delineo con un dedo esa perfecta nariz aguileña y luego sus labios delgados, él era un chico con unos rasgos muy nobles, cincelados en su cara como si fuesen obra de un artista, su mentón cuadrado era decididamente masculino y su incipiente barba lo hacían ver mayor, pero todavía era una promesa del increíblemente guapo hombre en el que se convertiría con el paso de los años. Sus impactantes ojos azules permanecían ocultos por las persianas de sus parpados. Theo sonrío torvamente al sentir los dedos de ella acariciando sus labios. Ella paro por un momento estremecida, esa sonrisa era decididamente un gesto de sensualidad innato y poderoso en él sin embargo había algo tan vulnerable en la expresión de su rostro en ese momento, que ella no pudo resistir sentirse cautivada. Dentro de su corazón, Hermione río, solo ella conocía esa alma de niño escondida en ese cuerpo de hombre que la habia atrapado desde hacia tiempo. Siguió acariciando su cara hipnotizada.

Theo se dejo llevar por la sensación exquisita de sentir las manos de ella sobre su rostro, acariciándolo con ternura. No podía arruinarlo, no podía herirla, no lo haría, se lo callaría hasta el final, cuando pudiese escapar de la guerra que se avecinaba, llevándosela lejos con él y le pediría mil veces perdón…………..de rodillas, por pensar lo que pensaba………..pero le juraría por lo mas sagrado………….que ella…………..solo ella……………..era lo mas importante en su vida. Y si algún día……..tenia que cambiar sus ideas……………….seria solo por amor a ella. Jamás en su vida pensó que se iba a enamorar a los dieciséis años pero había sucedido………y no había manera de remediarlo…………De hecho no lo haría……………..sentir eso en su corazón lo hacia fuerte…………lo sabia………….lo inundaba de una energía ………….como nada lo había hecho hasta la fecha.

Theo abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada ardiente de ella. Sin poder resistir mas, se acerco a la joven y la abrazo.

Hermione acerco su cara y fundió sus labios con los de él. Dejo que sus labios acariciaran los del chico, en un beso que fue tímido al principio, con suaves roces, pero que se fueron intensificando cada vez mas, hasta que algo dentro de su corazón cedió y decidió abrirse, mostrar lo que ella era capaz, lo que su cuerpo de adolescente le pedía a gritos. Introdujo su lengua en la boca ansiosa de él y Nott la apretó contra su cuerpo, ella enredo sus manos en su cabello y siguió besándolo esta vez mucho mas apasionadamente, desatando todo su ardor y su pasión en la boca de él. Nott se sintió impresionado al principio por esa demostración de impetuosidad de parte de ella pero pronto logro ponerse a su altura. Jamás nadie lo había besado como ella lo hacia y él jamás tampoco lo había hecho con una chica de esa forma. Porque no solo era atracción, no solo era deseo…………..era algo más, había allí un sentimiento hermoso cobrando forma, expresándose de una manera física. La besaba como si fuese lo más precioso en el universo, porque de alguna forma, se sentía el ser con mas suerte en el mundo, porque ella estaba con él. Al interrumpir ese beso, ambos quedaron jadeantes. Apoyaron sus frentes y con los ojos cerrados rozaron sus narices. Ella esbozo una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios. Besarlo era decididamente genial.

-Ya veo que me extrañaste- comento Nott mientras la atraía hacia él y permitía que ella apoyase su cabeza en su pecho. La chica lo rodeo con sus brazos y él le acaricio la espalda y su cabeza. Hermione no contesto al comentario, era más que evidente todo lo que lo había extrañado.

-Necesito preguntarte algo- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Dime- respondió Theo.

-¿Me quieres?- la voz de ella se hizo inaudible. Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía tener cuidado. Tenia su alarma interna gritándole a viva voz que algo iba a suceder, algo que la dañaría mas allá de lo que creía posible- de veras me quieres tanto como te quiero yo a ti.

-Te quiero…………………demasiado- dijo él con convicción- te quiero tanto…………….que si algún día no te tengo………….no se como voy a seguir viviendo. Te quiero tanto……………que cuando llegue el momento………………..yo………….yo….

-¿Qué?- ella levanto el rostro y se separo un momento de él, Theo la miraba con seriedad- ¿Qué quieres decirme?- Theo dudo como nunca antes había dudado en su vida. Quería ser sincero con ella…………..pero no podía………………no podía perderla.

-Quiero que tengas algo-dijo él tratando de desviar la conversación del espinoso camino que llevaba- es una tontería de mi parte, pero no se………………..quiero dártelo……………siento que deberías tenerlo.

Theo busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña cadena de plata con una medalla…………..la deposito en la mano de una curiosa Hermione, ella miro la medalla en la palma de su mano, se sorprendió por el bellísimo trabajo artístico que tenia, espirales y alrededor una serie de runas grabadas sobre esta.

-Es muy pequeño, no creo que me quede- dijo ella levantando la delicada cadena de plata- es como si fuera para………….

-Es para un niño- confirmo Theo- yo lo llevaba cuando era un bebe. Me lo dio mi madre, es lo único que tengo de ella.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Hermione todavía examinando la pequeña medalla.

-Granger, me decepcionas- dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro- ¿A donde se fueron tus clases de Runas? o es que mi presencia te trastorna. Se que poseo ese efecto en las chicas……pero te creía inmunizada al respecto.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho como un gesto de reclamo. Él se inclino fingiendo dolor y soltó una carcajada.

-No seas tonto Nott,- entonces ella miro detenidamente las runas- entiendo las letras, pero el idioma lo desconozco, no es ingles.

-Dice en noruego- Theo dio un largo suspiro- _mi niño………….duerme bien…………..que los poderes superiores te protejan. _

-Entonces no me sirve.- dijo ella riendo-. Ya que técnicamente no soy niño sino niña.

-Reina Hermione- dijo Theo lanzándole una mirada de arriba abajo que se detuvo sospechosamente en sus pechos, Hermione enrojeció turbada por ese gesto tan descarado- hace tiempo que dejaste de ser una niña, técnicamente hablando- los dos se miraron por un momento……con algo parecido al ansia brillando en sus ojos……….luego Theo carraspeo tratando de cortar el momento y la provocación.

-Realmente es niño de manera genérica- dijo él, le quito la medalla y le enseño las runas- esto es para los dos sexos, en noruego……………hay otras dos palabras para decir si es varón o mujer.

-No puedo aceptarla- dijo ella de pronto- es de tu mama… ella te la dio……….no puedo.

Él cerró su mano sobre la medalla. No le diría porque exactamente se la estaba dando, quizás tenia la esperanza de que el Plogsom no ejerciera ninguna influencia sobre ella debido al hechizo de protección o porque secretamente quería………que……algún día………………..lejano…………….un niño de los dos la llevase sobre su pecho.

-Yo quiero que la tengas, solo eso- dijo él en voz baja solo para ella- seria tan difícil que algún día no discutiésemos por algo. Quiero……………no esa no es la palabra…………….necesito que la tengas.

Entonces Hermione se percato del algo extraño en Theo, sobre el dorso de su mano había un tatuaje que desaparecía sobre la manga de la tunica del uniforme, siguiendo seguramente sobre su antebrazo. Ella de pronto sintió escalofríos, pero meno la cabeza de un lado a otro de nuevo intentando deshacerse de esa sensación tan inquietante.

-Theo ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?- Theo se tenso inmediatamente, luego de un rato en donde dudo si decirlo o no, dio un largo suspiro.

-Es algo para protegerme. Mi padre me lo dio- era lo mas cercano a la realidad que le podía decir, le incomodaba de sobre manera esa marca que señalaba su maldición personal, pero irremediablemente ella lo vería alguna vez o por lo menos eso era lo que seguramente sucedería. Además el Plogsom le había dicho que fuera con calma, explicando todo poco a poco.

Theo se desabotono la tunica y luego su camisa, enseñándole su pecho, Hermione miro desconcertada toda la intrincada red de espirales del tatuaje. Con duda apoyo su mano en su pecho, quizás también con algo de curiosidad. Theo sintió el calor de la mano de ella sobre su pecho y no pudo contener un gemido. Lo sentía de una manera tan íntima, tan poderosa, su piel contra la de él, justo allí, cerca de su corazón. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar el contacto. Ella se sorprendió de su reacción y trazo con la punta del dedo uno de los espirales.

-Es raro- dijo ella impresionada- pero de alguna manera es hermoso. Pero nunca pensé que tú serias capaz de dejarte hacer eso sobre tu cuerpo. Aunque pensándolo bien, un tatuaje seria lo menos que harías para demostrarle a todos que eres un rebelde, que no te importan para nada los convencionalismos sociales y menos el hecho de que los magos no se tatúan……………a menos que……- dejo la palabra mortifagos en el aire.

-A veces soy bastante predecible para ti……………no se si es bueno o malo, pero me gusta- murmuro Theo con la voz ahogada, sintiéndose cada vez mas estremecido por las manos de ella que recorrían todo su pecho, luego de un rato, en donde sentía que literalmente se estaba encendiendo en llamas, recupero algo de su control y le apreso las muñecas, obligándola a no seguir tocándolo de esa forma- Me estas matando sabias.

-Perdón – dijo ella un poco azorada, permitiendo que Theo separase sus manos de su pecho- no pensé que……………es que……….bueno………simplemente me provoco.

-Si sigues tocándome así………..yo no respondo de mi- dijo él tomando un poco de aire y sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas, esa caricia había logrado despertar muchas partes de su anatomía y estas querían ser saciadas en ese preciso instante- yo quiero que tú y yo…………..cuando suceda………..sea perfecto…………..que lo recuerdes como el mejor momento de tu vida, pero quiero…………que sea cuando …………tú te sientas preparada para …………….cuando quieras que pase.

Ella enrojeció de pronto y miro al suelo un poco apenada. Tenia vergüenza de admitir que ella…………de alguna forma……….quería que sucediese, solo que no sabia bien como llevar ese asunto.

-Yo quiero- dijo ella con voz ahogada, de nuevo enfrentándolo con la mirada. Se estaba confesando………….era cierto…………….ella quería que fuese el primero en su vida- solo que siento que no es el momento. Solo es eso…………….pero tú me gustas …………..para _eso_.

Nott río de buena gana. Él también la quería para _eso_…………últimamente solo soñaba con ella y él en _eso_, le daba gracia el eufemismo, en realidad lo que quería era hacerle el amor hasta morir. Quizás pronto el momento llegaría, pero por lo pronto era mejor dejarlo de lado, para no asustarla. _Mi inocente Reina Hermione_, sonrío ante la candida y a la vez provocativa conducta de la chica. Pero su sonrisa se fue de inmediato cuando Hermione se fue contra su pecho depositando en el castos besos. Theo empezó a respirar agitadamente pero esta vez no lo evito, ella subió sus labios hasta su cuello y su mentón, dándole suaves y sensuales mordiscos. Theo bajo la cara e inmediatamente la beso de nuevo, con pasión desbordante y algo mas. De nuevo se entregaron a un beso lleno de de ternura y de amor. También de algo de inocencia, se besaban de la manera en que solo los adolescentes se besan, con pasión y con expectación.

-Parece que tú no tienes ganas de esperar ¿Verdad? O esto un intento de enloquecerme. Porque lo estas logrando- Theo le mordió un labio y jugueteo con su lengua.

-No vas a enloquecer Theo Nott, no puedes, ya estas loco de remate- dijo ella mientras seguía besando su cara, Theo la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. Hundió su cara entre los pechos de la chica y ella empezó a jadear, sus manos vagaron por debajo de la falda de la chica y las coloco a ambos lado de sus caderas sobre su ropa interior- además solo son unos besos.

-Hermione Granger- dijo Theo con la voz entrecortada, mientras cerraba los ojos y se deleitaba de la fragancia que emanaba del cuerpo de ella, la suavidad de sus senos justo frente a su rostro, empezó a acariciar con movimientos circulares las caderas de ella, no se atrevía ir mas allá, estaban en medio de un pasillo………….ella se merecía algo mejor- estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por respetarte y tú me lo estas poniendo muy……………pero muy difícil.

-Lo se- dijo ella con una risa traviesa mientras besaba su cabeza.

Sexto Año.

La tranquilidad de la biblioteca se vio interrumpida por las voces airadas de dos Slytherin's, estaban en medio de una discusión en donde al parecer la chica tenia todas las de perder.

-Cállate por Merlín- el tono más que molesto casi parecía al borde del histerismo.

-Déjame ayudarte- suplico la joven de cabellos negros, sus ojos azules se clavaban con ansiedad al chico rubio que en ese momento la miraba con ganas de matarla- por favor Draco.

Draco empezó a mirar a todos lados nervioso, otro segundo mas y Pansy lo habría delatado delante de todo el mundo, algunos estudiantes miraban de soslayo a las dos chicos, la sospecha se respiraba en el aire, la palabra mortifago era algo que resaltaba en cualquier conversación. Pansy se dio cuenta tarde de su error, la chica parecía estar al borde de las lagrimas y Draco sabia exactamente porque, el Lord Oscuro estaba muy molesto puesto que no él había avanzado nada en sus intentos de asesinar a Albus Dumblendore, por lo que le había enviado una amenaza bastante sutil, la cabeza de uno de los pavos reales albinos de su casa. Había aparecido en medio de la sala común de Slytherin esa tarde, del encargado de llevar el macabro envío no había ni rastros, no muchos entendieron el mensaje, pero aquel que hubiese ido a Malfoy Manor alguna vez en su vida, tal como Pansy Parkinson, comprendía completamente el significado del mismo.

-Por favor- ella gimió de nuevo. Después de todo el escándalo del año pasado con Padma Patil, ella se sentía realmente estupida por estar preocupada acerca del bienestar del imbecil más grande sobre la faz de la tierra, Draco Malfoy. Pero después de mucho llorar, durante meses, se había dado cuenta de la triste realidad, él no la quería…………………….ni ella tampoco, solo era un maldito capricho. Sin embargo, le tenía mucho cariño, todo ese "amor" había mutado a verdadero cariño fraternal. Y desde que había aclarado ese punto con el chico en cuestión, sorprendentemente Draco Malfoy aceptaba sus atenciones de buena gana, ya no era tan insufrible con ella e incluso bromeaban acerca de sus respectivas conquistas en muchas ocasiones. Por supuesto de parte de Pansy, puesto que Draco estaba muy reservado al respecto. Ella lo había aprendido a querer como a un amigo y ambos habían aprendido a respetarse como personas. Por lo que realmente estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amigo en su terrible trance, cualquiera que fuese, puesto que las amenazas del Lord Oscuro siempre…………………había que tomarlas en serio.

-Pansy- dijo Draco en voz baja, colocando una mano sobre su hombro- este no es el momento, no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme.

-Pero es que yo………- la chica siguió mirándolo con una expresión en su rostro combinación de preocupación y estupefacción- no quiero que te pase nada Draco……….quiero ayudarte.

-No puedes, ni tampoco lo intentes por favor- dijo Draco de manera seca, acerco a la chica y le dio un efímero abrazo, justo en ese momento iba entrando Hermione Granger a la biblioteca, su mirada se dirigió justamente a donde estaban los dos chicos abrazandose y por un instante se detuvo. Sus miradas chocaron…………………….ambas cargadas por lo menos de manera superficial y fingida………….de indiferencia. Draco no hizo ningún ademán de dejar de abrazar a Pansy y Hermione Granger luego de unos segundos perpleja, continúo su caminata como si no hubiese visto nada.

La imagen ante sus ojos se le antojaba algo antipática, allí estaba, el rubio oxigenado con su ex novia que parecía una represa a punto de desbordarse, es decir, estaba apunto de llorar. Malfoy sostenía ambas manos sobre sus hombros e intentaba, en su particular estilo, quizás darle algo de consuelo. Algo inmediatamente se revolvió en su estomago, ¡_Maldito idiota engreído_! Hermione se adentro en la biblioteca y se obligo a desviar los ojos de ellos, paso por su lado ignorándolos por completo. Realmente que importaba si ellos volvían, Malfoy y Parkinson, por lo menos le quitaría ese peso de encima. _Si………..será lo mejor, que vuelvan._

_¿A quien le mientes Hermione Granger?_ Hermione bufo, esa vocecita insistente en su cabeza la iba a volver loca algún día…………..si no era ya que lo estaba. Porque acostarse con Draco Malfoy no era ningún argumento de sanidad mental, por lo menos para ella.

Mientras recorría los pasillos llenos de estantes con libros de títulos algo curiosos, apretó la mano en donde llevaba un lápiz y lo quebró. _No Hermione……………tú no puedes estar celosa…………….._Arrojo los restos del lápiz con molestia y apresuro el paso, doblo a la izquierda y fue directo a la sección prohibida. Y si estaba celosa…………..¿porque seria?…………..¿por dejar que otra compartiera su cama?…………..posesión tal vez o ¿porque ella………………sentía algo por él?

_Sentir algo por Malfoy……………………..imposible_. Esto solo es una enferma lujuria…………..nada más. Pero mientras mas se repetía esa razón para seguir con él, mas falsa sonaba dentro de su cabeza.

Hermione murmuro la contraseña para ingresar a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, abrió la reja de metal que separaba ese lugar del resto de la biblioteca y entro a revisar los volúmenes. Estaba buscando un libro sobre encantamientos y transformación de animagos para un doble trabajo con Flicwick y McGonaggall. Mientras en quinto la gente perdía los nervios con los TIMOS; en sexto año la obsesión parecían ser los EXTASIS, aunque faltaba mas de un año para hacer los exámenes, al parecer todo el profesorado intentaban que los alumnos de sexto repasasen el programa al meno dos veces ese año y las tareas insólitas estaban al orden del día.

Hermione se subió a una pequeña escalera para tratar de tomar un voluminoso libro que estaba por lo menos a tres metros de altura. Seguía descontenta………..la perspectiva de sentir celos por Malfoy…………………no le agradaba en lo absoluto. _¡No!, claro que no eran sentimientos, de ninguna forma, solo era esa ridícula pertenencia que desarrollas cuando estas teniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien, nada más_. Pero algo la inquietaba…………………………la violencia de los primeros encuentros había cesado, cuando estuvieron finalmente saciados y expulsaron todos sus demonios internos, cuando la tormenta emocional amaino y las aguas tomaron su cause……………..en lugar de dejarlo así, como seria lo lógico y como ella esperaba que sucediese, ya que al parecer todos sus bajos instintos, los de ambos, había sido mas que satisfechos………………….no lo dejaron……………………simplemente siguieron haciéndolo ……………..prácticamente en cualquier lugar abandonado del castillo………………quizás no con tanta frecuencia como al principio…………….pero si estaban juntos mas tiempo, ya no se limitaban a irse del lugar espantados, él o ella, mas bien parecían disfrutar juntos…………….solo ellos dos………….sin ir mas allá, incluso dos o tres veces, en una especie de acuerdo silencioso tácito, habían dormido toda la noche juntos, sin que mediaran palabras o insultos sobre ellos. Hermione había sentido los brazos de Draco Malfoy envolviéndola en la oscuridad de la noche………….y pronto su habitual suspicacia que al principio no la dejaba conciliar el sueño, fue suplantada por una inexplicable confianza……………………….quizás Malfoy era capaz de matarla en cualquier otra circunstancia, herirla…………pero de un tiempo a la fecha, cuando estaban echados en el suelo o recostados a un diván, desnudos después de tener sexo, embriagados de placer, con las manos acariciando todo sus cuerpos, en su corazón ella sentía, de manera ilógica que él jamás lo haría, dañarla. Y eso fue un sentimiento que agrado y aterro a Hermione de igual manera, sentirse cómoda entre los brazos de su peor enemigo o por lo menos su antiguo peor enemigo.

Y ahora de nuevo…………..Parkinson. Haría bien en ignorarlo……………….por los momentos…………….._quizás es hora de decir adiós, Draco Malfoy_. Bien, que se quedara con Parkinson ………….y hacer que lo que paso nunca existió en realidad.

"_Diablos, esta escalera es todavía demasiado baja_" Hermione tenia pereza de buscar otra, así que tratando de mantener el equilibrio, se paro de puntas para tomar el libro y simplemente cayo.

Un par de brazos amortiguaron su caída, inmediatamente la persona la había sostenido la bajo hasta el piso, le tomo ambas muñecas y la sujeto con fuerza contra un estante. Fue tan rápido que ella solo reacciono cuando lo tuvo frente a frente.

-Quizás debería decir gracias- dijo Hermione manteniéndole la mirada. Los ojos de Draco la traspasaban, ella de nuevo se sumergió en todas esas sensaciones que surgían cuando estaba cerca de él y por un estupido momento………acerco su cara a la de él………quizás………….tenia ganas de …….besarlo. De pronto se acordó de Parkinson y entonces el revoltijo en su estomago adquirió proporciones bíblicas evaporando cualquier intento de besarlo- Lamento haberte distraído de tu reconciliación.

-¿Celosa?- pregunto Draco Malfoy de manera especulativa. Tenia la duda…………_la beso………ella aceptara finalmente que la bese._ No podía dejar de observar esos labios color rojo que lo atraían como un imán.

-No- contesto Hermione- aunque me pregunto si debería enviarle algún regalo de agradecimiento a Parkinson, ya sabes……………..por quitarme el lastre llamado Draco MAlfoy de encima.

Draco entonces sonrío triunfalmente………………por supuesto que estaba celosa.

-Para tu tranquilidad mental- dijo Draco con toda la prepotencia de la que fue capaz- lo que te dije hace unas semanas es cierto. Solo estoy contigo………………….Pansy es mi amiga………….solo eso.

-Malfoy- dijo Hermione con voz cansina- realmente tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de irme de vacaciones de navidad, así que por favor déjame.

Draco la soltó y se alejo de ella por un momento, se dedico a examinar distraído algunos libros, ella lo había echado de ese lugar, su orgullo le exigía irse………..pero de alguna manera quería estar allí, con ella, aunque sea para escuchar esa perorata de insultos velados hacia su persona, mientras tanto Hermione volvía a subirse en la escalera. El chico velozmente fue hacia ella y la bajo de allí, ella sintió sus manos sobre su cintura, levantándola y depositándola ágilmente de nuevo sobre el piso….

-Olvídalo Granger………………….naciste sin algún sentido del equilibrio y no tengo ganas de atraparte de nuevo- dijo Draco apartándola con brusquedad y subiendo la escalera. Internamente se maldijo, no sabia porque tenia esos gestos de amabilidad si igual ella no se lo agradecía. Primero muerta antes de decírselo. Pero ni modo, tenia varios días pensando que quizás si dejaba de tratarla como un patan, si se mordía la lengua, si se mostraba un poco caballeroso………..quizás las cosas entre ellos podrían dejar de ser tan distantes, a un nivel emocional…………….porque en el físico………….al parecer había que lanzarles agua para que se separasen . No tenían ningún futuro, lo sabia……….pero al menos quería que el tiempo que estuviesen juntos………..fuese un poco mas agradable y sobre todo con paz. Cuando estuvo al final de la escalera, vio la fila de libros- ¿Cuál es el titulo?

-Animagia- dijo ella, mirando con algo de interés a Draco Malfoy subido en una escalera haciéndole un favor. Inaudito……………….ver para creer. Observo al chico de espaldas a ella mientras tomaba el libro. _¿Cuándo diablos había desarrollado esa espalda tan ancha? _Era insólito, ella se distraía tanto en sus encuentros juntos, que no detallaba muchas cosas, iba directo a lo que le interesaba de su anatomía.

Draco bajo de la escalera y camino hacia ella. Le dio el libro, Hermione lo miro de manera inexpresiva, Draco dio un suspiro de alivio cuando la vio observándolo, eso era un logro, por lo menos ella ya no tenia esa mirada asesina o la de culpabilidad cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

-Gracias- dijo ella desviando sus ojos, ese gesto la había halagado, para que negárselo. Él se acerco y le tomo la barbilla para obligarla a enfrentarlo.

-¿Porque no me miras?- pregunto Draco- he notado que cada vez que me dices algo que te incomoda no me miras, me molesta.

_Si claro_, se dijo Hermione a si misma, _como si voy a permitir que toda la confusión y vulnerabilidad que creas en mi quede al descubierto, ni lo sueñes Malfoy._

-No es nada- dijo ella apartando la mano del chico de su cara- no te imagines cosas.

-Por supuesto, tus palabra favoritas……no …..nada- dijo él alejándose un poco frustrado, camino con paso lento unos segundos y luego se detuvo y la miro lánguidamente, entonces se decidió, después de cavilarlo durante algunos segundos- estaba pensando…………..en quedarme para Navidad en el castillo………..si tú te quedas también , ……………podríamos……………ya sabes- Hermione lo miraba con algo parecido a la curiosidad _¿Qué rayos trataba de decirle mas allá de lo evidente?._ Draco trago grueso "_Díselo imbecil…………..díselo"_. Demonios, era mas difícil de lo que creyó, tenia la legua pegada al paladar, tomo algo de aire y finalmente lo dijo- pensé en ir contigo a alguna aldea muggle aquí en Escocia y pasar una noche juntos en algún lugar diferente al castillo……….para variar.

Hermione no supo que contestar, estaba algo anonadada, primero el libro y ahora………………una especie de cita. Por supuesto, cena y sexo incluido, muy al estilo Malfoy. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos……………_increíble._ Definitivamente eso nunca seria una relación normal, ellos habían empezado generalmente en donde la gente termina después de varios meses conociéndose………….en la cama………….bueno en su caso, mas bien sobre el piso. Le causaba algo de gracia que Malfoy estuviese dispuesto a sacarla un día a ………..¿pasear? Ella meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédula ante tal posibilidad y se río un rato, de seguro se estaba burlando de ella, seguramente se quedaría horas esperándolo como una tonta para el supuesto viaje.

-¿Qué te provoca tanta gracia?- pregunto él molesto, ¿Qué rayos era lo que no hacia bien con Hermione Granger? No la insultaba, hasta era más amable, hacia todo el esfuerzo posible por agradarla y ella simplemente se reía- no te estoy proponiendo matrimonio ni nada así.

-En realidad no puedo Malfoy- Hermione asumió un tono duro al escuchar la palabra matrimonio. De nuevo estaba molesta…………por supuesto……….ella seria la ultima persona sobre la tierra que él consideraría como prometida. Si no era por sangre sucia, seria por ser de la clase popular mientras él seguía siendo un millonario y además ¿Qué rayos le importaba a ella eso? - mis padres quieren que pase las fiestas con ellos y yo quiero verlos.

-Bien- dijo él sin lograr ocultar un poco de desanimo- supongo entonces que yo me iré del colegio también para Navidad- dicho esto camino hasta la salida. Si ella quería perdérselo bien por él, tendría mas tiempo para concentrarse en su misión- Granger……………..esta noche tengo fiesta en mi sala común……………..así que supongo que no nos veremos hoy.

Ella sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía en la cabeza……………así que Malfoy prefería una estupida fiesta………………en lugar de estar con ella,…………..increíble. Ella tomo el libro y se abrazo a el, paso como un bólido por un lado del chico y sin evitar dejar traslucir su indignación le dijo:

-Has lo que te de la gana, no me importa.

Draco Malfoy sonrío disimuladamente………………………….si…………………ella estaba celosa. Y la perspectiva que fuese por él lo animaba…………..poco a poco esas infranqueables defensas iban cayendo, una a una.

0o0

-Dime Hermione, como estan el colegio y tus amigos – pregunto Jean Granger sirviéndose una copa de champaña.

A la mujer le parecía fascinante que su hija fuese bruja, pertenecía a un mundo de cuentos de hadas. Era muy desprendida con Hermione, una madre moderna, si no fuese así ella no hubiese dejado que la chica pasase tanto tiempo en la casa de Ron Weasley, haciendo quien sabe que cosa, pero la chica últimamente había tenido una transformación y eso la preocupaba. Era cierto, su hija estaba mas alta y delgada, se había cortado el cabello a media espalda y sin duda se veía muy bonita, pero estaba muy taciturna, casi no hablaba y la había escuchado la noche anterior llorando en su habitación. Lo único que se le ocurrió es que sin duda sufría por algún chico, estaba en esa edad, en la de los noviazgos y en la del despertar sexual. Pensándolo bien lo mejor era retomar la conversación de las aves y las abejas, no sabia exactamente como eran esas cosas en el mundo mágico o si les daban clase de educación sexual en Hogwarts, pero al parecer los magos eran algo precoses con esos asuntos, por lo que había contado Hermione respecto a los padres de su amigo Ron, que se habían casado a los 17 años. No quería ver a su hijita preñada a los 16 años, así que bueno, tendría su conversación de mujer a mujer con ella y le daría ciertos consejos que a lo mejor pudiesen ayudar. Su marido la mataría pero sin duda era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Se sentó en una silla en el comedor y cruzo elegantemente las piernas, vestía pantalón y blusa color crema, era una mujer de pequeña estatura pero muy delgada, usaba anteojos, tenia el cabello corto castaño claro y Hermione había heredado de ella la nariz respingona y los labios de ese tono rojo tan extraño.

-Bien madre, aunque Ron tuvo un accidente extraño días antes de salir el colegio, se enveneno con Hidromiel - dijo ella lacónicamente, colocando los platos sobre la mesa, iba vestida muy parecido a su madre si bien sus pantalones eran marrón oscuro. Jane levanto una ceja.

-¿Le paso algo grave? Y ¿Harry? También tomo la bebida.

- Los chicos están bien. La madre de Ron te envía saludos.

-Me encanta ese chico………..y su familia, Harry también es un buen muchacho- comento Frank Granger sentándose en un sofá en la sala de estar, frente al televisor, esa noche se iba a distraer viendo las habituales películas navideñas, mientras terminaban de servir la cena- ¡Oh que bien! **Cuento de Navidad, **Ebenezer ataca de nuevo este año.

Jean se rió con ganas y Hermione solo esbozo una sonrisa. La tanda de películas navideñas. Otra tradición para sumirla en la más terrible melancolía, no sabia cuanto tiempo las cosas permanecerían así, la guerra mágica se avecinaba, lo olía en el aire. El extraño accidente de Ron, que más bien parecía un intento de homicidio, todos habían concordado de que no iba dirigido a él, además Theo Nott sin dar señales de vida. En realidad estaba muy deprimida, el año pasado la situación había sido similar, solo que ella había tenido un hombro al cual apoyarse y ……….de manera insólita el dueño de ese hombro estaba desaparecido, ella estaba muy preocupada……por Theodore…..Y para colmo, Malfoy, estaba cada vez mas extraño con ella, adueñándose de su alma, de su cuerpo y de su vida. Hasta estaba mucho más amable y considerado, ni siquiera la insultaba. Pero ella todavía tenía algo de reservas, no confiaba en él, a pesar de todo lo que les había pasado. No se había despedido del chico, tomo su baúl y se fue directo al Expreso. No había tenido fuerza de voluntad, así de simple, estaba confundida, no sabia exactamente que era lo que sentía por él……..pero ya el odio se había alejado de su corazón hacia mucho tiempo……..la posibilidad de que fuese amor………..era totalmente imposible, ella ya tenia a su amor…………Theodore….aunque hubiesen terminado y se estuviese portando como un idiota ignorándola.

Muchas veces se sintió culpable por estar dejando que sus debilidades la dejaran caer una y otra vez en las manos de Draco Malfoy, pero el muy desgraciado era condenadamente bueno en la cama, así de simple y no era frivolidad, era que se entendían demasiado bien en el sexo, de hecho Malfoy parecía saber instintivamente que era lo que le gustaba a ella y viceversa y por sus gestos de perplejidad, Hermione estaba segura de que no le pasaba eso con ninguna otra chica, solo con ella. No tenían que utilizar palabras para entender que era lo que deseaban y en que momento lo querían, el lenguaje corporal era el idioma que ambos hablaban, la compenetración era tan buena que incluso la mayoría de las veces, terminaban juntos, sincronizados…………era demasiado raro realmente pero no dejaba de ser terriblemente sensual. Pero de hablar, nada…por lo menos de lo que sentían. De hecho era mejor así…..pero además de todo…………….que diablos se iban a decir………mas allá de lo que se habían dicho………absolutamente nada. Una relación basada en el acto sexual, eso era lo que tenían. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había estado de esa forma con él y eso no era nada bueno, se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de adicción. A Malfoy ni siquiera le importaba si ella tenía el periodo o no. En cuanto al sexo, no había excusa posible para no tenerlo, ninguna.

No le tenia alguna explicación coherente a lo que sucedía…..solo sucedía y en algún momento acabaría, alguno de los dos se cansaría y seria como si no hubiese pasado nunca nada……………No tendría trascendencia para ninguno o por lo menos eso era lo que Hermione quería creer. Pero cada día que pasaba……… ella se encontró anhelando su presencia y preocupándose por él, puesto que lo veía muy alterado, y no era debido a ella, era por otra cosa y eso la intrigaba. Harry sospechaba que era un mortifago…………..pero Draco no tenia la marca y ella no iba a decirlo públicamente por nada del mundo. Así que no tenia ni idea de lo que le pasaba al chico.

-Jean- el padre de Hermione aparto las cortinas de la ventana y miro hacia el exterior- hay un chico allí parado junto a la verja. Esta vestido muy extraño, Hermione ven a ver, ¿No será algún amigo tuyo?

-Padre mis amigos están en casa de………….-Hermione se acerco y casi deja escapar un grito. Allí, parado frente a la verja de metal del jardín frontal de su casa, con cara de pocos amigos, todo vestido de negro con abrigo incluido, con su cabello rubio destacando sobre toda su indumentaria, serio y enfurruñado estaba nada menos y nada mas que Draco Malfoy- ¡Diablos!………….

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Jean Granger asomándose también por la ventana- Es muy guapo- Hermione tomo su abrigo y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta- Invítalo a pasar hija…………..esta muy frío y oscuro allá afuera, no sea que lo asalten para robarlo, últimamente están pasando cosas muy desagradables, claro, tú no miras el noticiario de la tarde y no te enteras de nada pero……...

-No creo que quiera madre- dijo Hermione antes de salir- digamos que no es muy sociable que digamos. Hablare con él un rato. Será mejor que no me esperen para la cena.

-Hermione mañana es Navidad- grito Frank intentando hacerse oír entre el ruido del televisor y agrego algo para molestar a su hija en broma- dile a tu novio que no comemos gente. Si vive muy lejos, abriremos el sofá cama y podrá dormir aquí.

-No es mi novio, ni de casualidad- dijo Hermione, sintiendo escalofríos al escuchar las expresiones de su padre. Comegente, Mortifago…¿Novio?…JA JA, se escuchaba bastante siniestro a decir verdad- Regresare en unas horas.

Draco la vio saliendo de su casa con el ceño fruncido y sonrío por un instante. Luego se enderezo, borro la sonrisa de la cara y espero a que ella llegase hasta la verja. Estaba con un abrigo de color claro y lo miraba con molestia.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- dijo ella desafiante, hacia frio y metio sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo- te advierto que voy a pasar la Navidad en mi casa, necesito estar con mis padres, así que vete a tu mansión para hacer lo que tengas que hacer y déjame en paz.

-¿Por qué demonios no te despediste de mi?- contraataco Draco- te seguí hasta la estación y ya el tren había salido. Me quede como un idiota viendo como el expreso se alejaba.

-Estoy segura de que a ti no te importa en lo absoluto si me despido de ti, no es tu estilo- dijo ella cortante- además son unos días nada mas, lo considere innecesario. Lo que quieres es controlarme y no lo voy a permitir.

-Bien- entonces Draco sintió la decepción apoderándose de su ser, era un maldito masoquista y lo sabia, quiso verla, para ofrecerle un gesto amable ya que con palabras no podía. Demostrarle su interés más allá de acostarse con ella era un buen intento para limar asperezas, pero al parecer de nuevo metía la pata con ella, no la entendía al igual que no se entendía a si mismo, dio la vuelta para irse.

-¿Adonde vas?- pregunto ella y luego se maldijo por eso. A ella no le tendría que importar que diablos hacia de su vida Draco Malfoy.

-No se, por ahí…………quizás me devuelva al colegio……no quiero estar en la casa………mi madre………en fin……no te importa- dijo él mientras se alejaba. Ella gruño de impotencia y decidió seguirlo, pronto se vio caminando a su lado en la oscuridad de la Nochebuena.

-No puedes regresar al colegio y lo sabes, además ¿Como diablos llegaste aquí?- pregunto ella cortante. Ambos caminaban por una calle desierta, las luces de las casas estaban apagadas, al parecer nadie tenia muchas ganas de celebrar, la sucesión de crímenes y tragedias en el Reino Unido hacia que el ambiente no fuese precisamente festivo. El mundo muggle estaba tan lúgubre como el mágico.

-Me trajo mi elfo domestico- dijo Draco- solo le pedí que me llevase a la casa de Hermione Granger y lo hizo con gusto. Al parecer tu PEDO esta dando resultado, eres una especie de heroína trágica para los elfos domésticos de este país.

-¿En serio?- ella no pudo evitar preguntar interesada. Draco la miro con sorna, se encogió de hombros y ella levanto una ceja, frunció el ceño y le dijo- te estas burlando de mi. Además es P E D D O no PEDO.

-Como sea, es una locura y lo sabes, a los elfos les encanta servir, te lo he dicho millones de veces- dijo él mirando con interés las casitas del sector, eran chicas comparadas con la suya, pero tenían cierto encanto, lo que no le gustaba era que se parecían mucho unas a otras, de seguro era una moda muggle o algo así. La noche estaba oscura y una niebla densa cubría los alrededores, sin duda efecto de los Dementores. Los muggles no podían verlos pero él si y no le gustaría encontrarse con uno, quizás lo mejor era ir a casa de Andrómeda, la hermana olvidada de su madre, que siempre le enviaba chocolates a escondidas desde que empezó Hogwarts. Era hora de conocerla personalmente al igual que a su prima Nymphadora, a lo mejor no les molestaría una visita sorpresiva del sangre limpia repulsivo de su sobrino que se había escapado de su repulsiva mansión, porque no soportaba oír llorando a su igualmente repulsiva y aristocrática madre- Si quieres saber como llegue, es sencillo, le pregunte a Michael Corner bajo amenaza, donde vivías exactamente, supe que él también vive en Sheffield, en el sector de los magos, por supuesto no le dirá nada a Potty ni a nadie porque sino lo convierto en una babosa humana. Así que simplemente me aparecí.

-Tú no puedes aparecerte legalmente- bufo ella incrédula.

-Claro que puedo- dijo él deteniéndose en el acto totalmente dispuesto a contradecirla. Era inevitable, siempre terminaban discutiendo y siempre terminaban en la cama después de eso- si tienes suficiente dinero puedes comprar una licencia de aparición para menores de edad en el ministerio, ya sabes, el viejo estilo Malfoy, soborno, chantaje y bastantes conexiones. Mi padre lo hizo porque sabia que…………..!Demonios!……….esta conversación se esta tornado pesada, vete a tu casa Granger. Por aquí hay dementores cerca, siento el ambiente que provocan ellos y no te gustaría encontrarte con uno, te lo aseguro. Ya nos vimos, nos saludamos y peleamos, cumplimos todas las expectativas de una pareja en Nochebuena. El resto, es decir la encamada, lo dejaremos para el colegio.

-¿Dónde dormirás?- pregunto ella, tratando de apartar la palabra "_pareja"_ de su cabeza, se acostaban juntos pero no eran novios y mucho menos una "_pareja_". Miro a Draco con detenimiento, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no iba a ir a su casa, ni a ninguna casa de sus amigos, todos seguramente en tensión con la situación de guerra tacita que existía. Draco era capaz de manejarse bien por si solo, en el mundo mágico o en el muggle, quizás hasta alquilaría una habitación en algún sitio lujoso o cualquier cosa, pero no quería dejarlo solo en Navidad, y menos con Dementores rondando. El chico la sacaba de sus casillas, pero tenia que finalmente admitirlo, Malfoy de alguna forma se había abierto un huequito minúsculo en su corazón, solo para él.

-No se- Draco siguió caminando, ella lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro en dirección contraria.

-¿Qué haces?- Draco se dejo llevar por ella y no supo porque lo hacia. Solo que el contacto de su mano caliente lo reanimaba y le quitaba todos esos lúgubres pensamientos que tenia en su cabeza. Le daba vida por así decirlo.

-Hoy eres mi acto de caridad navideña. Estas son mis reglas Draco Malfoy. Uno, ningún insulto dirigido a los muggles dentro de mi casa. Dos, te portaras como es debido, sacaras a ese caballero ingles que tienes bien escondido en el fondo de tu podrida alma a flote y trataras a mis padres como unos reyes y tercero, si te acercas a mi cama, te hechizo aunque el ministerio rompa mi varita. No me voy a acostar contigo en mi propia casa.

-No tengo ningún problema- dijo él jalándola y aprisionándola en sus brazos- excepto con la tercera condición. Seguro que no quieres que me meta en tu cama a calentarte los pies y quizás otra cosa también.

-Eres un imbecil- dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Draco se acerco y empezó a besarle lánguidamente el cuello, poco a poco, provocándola, ella le correspondió de la misma manera, besando y mordiendo su mentón, suave, dulce, con timidez, con un sentimiento diferente a la lujuria. Para que seguir mintiéndose, lo había extrañado, sentir su boca contra su piel y dejarse llevar como si no existiese nada más. Ella lo abrazo con fuerza sin saber exactamente porque lo hacia

-Me gusta que me abraces así……..es diferente…………me siento distinto- dijo él contra su oído- es como si…..-se callo de pronto, iba a decir una estupidez, _como si de verdad me quisieras, como si estuvieses enamorada de mi y yo………..de ti. _¿_Desde cuando ando suspirando como una nenita? Diablos esto esta peor de lo que pensé. Estoy hundido hasta el fondo……… _

Ella se azoro de inmediato y dejo de abrazarlo. Se sentía extraña, mas confundida que nunca. A Draco le pasaba lo mismo. _¿Que es eso que siento por ella que no me deja respirar?_

Horas después Hermione estaba ocupada lavando los platos. Para su sorpresa Malfoy se había portado muy educado con sus padres, hablo estrictamente lo necesario y no menciono absolutamente nada acerca de la pureza de sangre. Nunca lo había visto tan curioso como con los objetos muggles de la casa, estuvo como una hora frente al refrigerador examinándolo, algo impresionado. También fue muy atento con su madre sirviéndole el vino, escucho pacientemente las explicaciones del Sr. Granger acerca de la importancia de la monarquía en el sistema de gobierno británico y se dedico a engullir el pavo de la cena con gusto. De vez en cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba con intensidad y ella no pudo evitar devolverle esa mirada.

Cuando fue a la sala lo encontró dormido en el sofá en una posición muy incomoda, había estado viendo televisión toda la noche. Cuando descubrió el televisor, nadie fue capaz de apartarlo de allí. Draco Malfoy enseguida aprendió a manejar el control remoto y fue imposible que no se adueñara de él, por supuesto, no pudo ocultar mucho tiempo que era un dominante de mierda, eso seria demasiado pedir. Frank Granger no paraba de reírse mientras el chico pasaba absorto los canales y miraba asombrado las imagines. Llego a un canal donde estaban pasando la película de Grandes Esperanzas y simplemente quedo cautivado con la historia. Dios Bendiga a la Reina y sobretodo a la BBC, que logro que Draco Malfoy se quedase callado y quieto por espacio de dos horas como todo un chico bueno.

Nott había sido seducido por Shakespeare hacia tiempo atrás y Draco Malfoy se hizo fanático de Dickens esa misma noche. Shakespeare era trágico, brutal, cruel con sus historias y sus personajes e infinitamente romántico, contrastando con la alegre y despreocupada personalidad de Theo que se tomaba todo a broma. Draco era un chico rígido y estricto, aunque la pasión brotara de su ser de vez en cuando, generalmente frío e inconmovible, pero decididamente curioso y con ansias de aprender muchas cosas. Dickens reflejaba en sus cuentos, toda la problemática social de la época Victoriana, que no se alejaba mucho del concepto de pureza de sangre en la sociedad mágica, había toda una enseñanza moral y ética en sus historias, era un sociólogo por excelencia y al parecer la despierta y analítica mente de Draco estaba desarticulando una y otra vez esa historia de amor no correspondido, entre una chica rica y un joven que moría de amor por ella, separados por sus diferencias de clase.

Grandes esperanzas, como las que tenia Hermione Granger acerca de esos dos……………grandes esperanzas para que su vida fuese tranquila y escaparan a su futuro siniestro …………como futuros colaboradores de Voldemort. Era cierto, a pesar de todo, ella no le deseaba a Malfoy ningún mal.

Tomo una frazada, fue hasta el sofá y no si esfuerzo lo movió, no entendía como un ser humano tan delgado y desgarbado podía pesar tanto, le subió las piernas para que quedase completamente acostado, le quito las botas y le colocó la cobija encima. Ella observo su rostro un rato, estaba todo despeinado pero a la vez se veía tranquilo y seguro, sabía que no cumpliría su promesa de irrumpir en su cuarto, tenia el sueño pesado y ella lo había comprobado suficientes veces para estar segura de su aseveración, lo observo cansado y ojeroso como si no hubiese dormido en días, estaba tan agotado que se quedo dormido viendo la televisión.

Se sentó a su lado, le peino suavemente el cabello con sus manos, apartándoselo de la cara con cariño, se veía tan pacifico, que no quería despertarlo. El odio y la molestia que le provocaba el chico desaparecieron de ella, dejándola desolada y de alguna manera vacía, se sorprendía por sus propios deseos, por alguna razón necesitaba acurrucarse a su lado un rato, por esa vez sin nada de sexo salvaje metiéndose entre ellos dos, enturbiando su razón y su corazón. Siempre le había parecido que Malfoy estaba hambriento de afecto, que la única manera de demostrar sus sentimientos era en la cama, y que ella de alguna manera satisfacía alguna necesidad emocional de él a pesar de que ella decididamente no ponía empeño en ello. Eso la asustaba, porque no quería llegar a quererlo, era un anatema quererlo. Necesitaba su libertad, quería dejarlo…….y a la vez no podía. Hermione suspiro largamente y luego simplemente escondió su cara entre sus manos y empezó a llorar en silencio. Estaba demasiado confundida porque no sabia que rayos estaba sintiendo por él. O si lo sabia, pero no quería todavía afrontar la triste realidad.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	17. Living on the edge

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling. Fake it, lyrics and music Seether.

Hola como están, decidí traerles este capitulo bastante revelador. Quiero que conozcan al Nott adulto y quiero que vean mas interacción entre Rose y Scorpius.

El drama continuara en nuestra próxima entrega. DEJEN REVIEWS.

Capitulo 17 Living on the edge.

-Creo que esto es todo por esta noche- dijo Theo Nott para romper el molesto silencio que se había apoderado de la estancia.

Absolutamente nadie le hizo caso.

El monumental hombre se sentó con desparpajo en su silla y volvió a concentrar su interés en su vaso lleno de brandy. Estaba tratando de disipar un poco el pesado ambiente, para no incomodar a la chica mas de lo que estaba, pero si los dos Malfoy´s querían terminar su discusión a los golpes, ni modo, allá ellos.

-Nott, ni se te ocurra meterte en esto- siseo Draco Malfoy apoyando una mano en el hombro de Scorpius, este le rehúyo el contacto con violencia.

-Hay una dama presente, por si lo olvidaste- contesto Theo Nott con toda la calma del mundo. Se miro la mano derecha por un momento y la cerro. Aun después de todos esos años, sentía que algo maligno todavía estaba allí. Algo con poder- Contrólense por Merlín.

-Cállate- gruño Draco Malfoy, intentando de nuevo tocar a su hijo, Scorpius retrocedió.

Scor estaba todavía parado frente a su padre y Rose miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro con algo de perplejidad. Scorpius tenia un carácter bastante tranquilo, era un joven taciturno y reflexivo, aunque de vez en cuando algo malcriado, de hecho esa personalidad tan apacible era una de las cosas que mas le había atraído de él, se tomaba las cosas con calma, mientras ella rebozaba de energía dispuesta a comerse el mundo en uno de sus arrebatos. Ellos eran como el ying y el yang, de alguna forma se complementaban. Ciertamente para molestar a Scorpius había que meter el dedo bien profundo en la llaga, a ella le constaba. Y en ese momento, Draco Malfoy había conseguido alterarle los nervios a su hijo.

-Padre esto no ha terminado aquí- la voz de Scorpius sonaba tensa. Rose lo oyó y enseguida dio un respingo, esa faceta de Scorpius, la parte Malfoy de su personalidad no era algo de lo que ella disfrutase ciertamente. El chico rubio miro con fiereza a su padre, clavo sus ojos metálicos en él y agrego para que no hubiese ninguna duda- todavía tienes mucho que explicar en lo referente a mi madre.

-Seguiremos mañana temprano a solas, tú y yo- dijo Draco Malfoy saliendo intempestivamente de la estancia. Estaba huyendo como un cobarde y lo sabia, pero si había una persona a la cual no quería enfrentarse en ese momento, era a su propio hijo. Amaba al desgraciado mocoso como a nadie y sabía que lo había herido. Al parecer meter la pata con la gente que quería era una constante en su vida. Solo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para agregar- Rose, Scorpius te conducirá a la habitación de huéspedes. Nott, te quiero fuera de mi casa en cinco segundos, tengo que recuperar mis fosas nasales de tu tufo a alcohol para poder soportarte mañana. Te espero aquí a las nueve- los dos hombres se atravesaron con la mirada. Rose dio un respingo, jamás había sido testigo de un odio tan corrosivo entre dos personas.

-Como tú ordenes, _Principito_- contesto Theo desafiante enseñándole los dientes a Draco en una sonrisa sardónica que era mas una mueca de desprecio que cualquier otra cosa, mientras tanto acariciaba lentamente su varita mágica, como si la estuviese consintiendo antes de disponerse a usarla.

Después de escucharlo, Draco Malfoy lanzo una palabrota y salio del lugar dando un portazo. Theo miro divertido la puerta y siguió tomando brandy, en lugar de irse del sitio, se acomodo más aún en la poltrona y apoyo una pierna en una mesita de noche. Literalmente le sabía a mierda cualquier cosa proveniente de Malfoy y más si se trataba de una orden. Theo Nott no recibía órdenes de nadie, punto y aparte.

-Voy a matarlo- dijo Scorpius con furia, caminando de un lado a otro en la gran estancia. Vestía un jean y una camiseta, lucia como cualquier chico de veinte años, si bien era muy parecido a Draco, también tenia un aire a su madre, sobre todo en sus gestos, se llevo ambas manos a sus sienes- voy a matarlo con mis propias manos.

-Scor- dijo Rose- no digas esas cosas.

-Chico- dijo Theo con sorna- creo que tú y yo tenemos más cosas en común de lo que creía.

Rose bufo y de nuevo se sumió en su melancolía. Toda esa historia de su madre como novia de Nott , la prueba de este siendo un chico con Voldemort, las terribles manipulaciones del Sr. Malfoy, la maldición que pesaba sobre los Nott's, el juicio, la verdad develada en su mas dolorosa forma, su madre ayudándolo a exorcizar ese demonio a pesar de todo lo que había hecho. Si eso no era amor, que alguien por favor le explicase que era, pero ¿Qué pasaba con Draco Malfoy? Él parecía ser el malo de la película, pero sin embargo……………había estado enamorado de ella todo ese tiempo. El asunto era una verdadera locura y cada vez se enredaba más.

Luego de un cuarto de hora, Theo Nott se levanto de su silla y tomo su abrigo, disponiéndose a retirarse y Rose procedió a echarle un vistazo, mientras Scorpius se dejaba caer en un sofá totalmente abatido.

Nott era un hombre alto, monstruosamente alto y corpulento, de alguna manera lucia como un caza recompensas, por ratos se parecía a ese actor muggle, Mickey Rourke. A hombres así había que colocarles encima un letrero en grande con una advertencia "CUIDADO MUERDE", lucia intimidante con ese abrigo largo, todo vestido de oscuro, tenia el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, parte de su rostro era ocultado por una barba mal recortada, sin embargo Rose pudo apreciar que también tenia unos rasgos faciales armónicos, muy masculinos, lo que mas destacaba eran unos impresionantes ojos color azul eléctrico, capaces de desnudar a alguien con su mirada. Era un hombre atractivo, de esos que literalmente le corta la respiración a las mujeres, tengan la edad que tengan, el tipo olía y transmitía un poderío sexual incuestionable. Sin embargo tenía una nota de sarcasmo infantil en su manera de hablar que sin duda era todo lo que quedaba de ese chico que su madre había amado alguna vez, según lo que había escuchado esa noche. Esa aura de misterio, insolencia, rebeldía, ternura y poder mágico sin duda le habría parecido muy atractiva a alguien como Hermione Granger, a su madre le encantaban los retos y Theodore Nott sin duda constituía uno bien difícil. Rose se había sentido intimidada al principio por ese hombretón, el tipo era de los mortifagos mas famosos y de los mas poderosos o por lo menos eso decían las leyendas urbanas, en medio de esa reunión luego le dio curiosidad por los secretos del hombre y ahora estaba completamente convencida de que ese tipo era una persona con un carácter muy complejo. Y para colmo, hasta le estaba cayendo bien, tenía un nose que en perfecta afinidad con su carácter, ella también era de las que rompían las reglas de vez en cuando. Theo la pesco observándolo y río a carcajadas. Rose de nuevo se enfurruño y desvío sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo él- No te agrado.

-No lo se- dijo ella levantando de nuevo su mirada. Theo y Rose se cruzaron de brazos y resoplaron con el mismo gesto de exasperación. Scor los vio a ambos y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, el hombre y la chica eran muy parecidos. Una lucecita de esperanza ilumino su corazón.

-Esa no es una respuesta- dijo el hombre- para ser hija de Hermione, hablas poco.

-Pues es la única que tengo- respondió ella de mal humor- por los momentos.

Theo le dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza, le ofreció una media sonrisa y camino hasta la salida. La chica tenia su carácter, eso no había ni que dudarlo por un segundo.

-Bien, me voy- dijo Theo ya en la puerta. Luego se giro y vio a los dos chicos luciendo sus rostros melancólicos. Rose se había sentado al lado de Scorpius y le acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos mientras el chico hundía su cabeza entre sus rodillas. De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo, esos dos chicos…………parecía que se querían. Era triste, pero por lo poco que había visto, intuía que al parecer alguna vez habían estado juntos……..como pareja. Su molestia hacia Hermione aumento. Si ella se hubiese decidido a develar ese secreto cuando la chica nació, seguramente ellos no estarían en esa situación.

Distracción……………eso era lo que necesitaban………….los tres. La conversación había sido pesada y no tenia ganas de dormir esa noche, quizás a esos dos mocosos les pasaba lo mismo.

-Esto va a sonar ridículo…………pero quieren acompañarme- dijo Theo.

Los dos chicos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Acompañarlo?- dijo Rose- ¿A dónde?

-A divertirnos- contesto Theo y les guiño un ojo. Era cierto, cuando quería ser simpático se ganaba la confianza inmediata de todo el mundo y cuando mostraba su fase aterradora sin duda era totalmente siniestro. Pero jamás mentía, lo único que hizo alguna vez fue ocultar verdades y lo hizo para no perder al amor de su vida, algo que sin embargo sucedió. Impredecible pero sincero hasta el final, ese era él.

La chica lo vio detenidamente y trago grueso………¿Y porque no?…Total, lo que le esperaba era una larga noche revolviéndose en una cama inquieta pensando en todo lo que había escuchado esa noche………Miro la atractiva cara de "uno de sus supuestos padres" que la observaba con una mezcla de diversión y azoramiento, dedicándole su intensa y azul mirada. Ahora entendía a su madre. Ese hombre tenía un magnetismo difícil de resistir. Tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca. Necesitaba escapar de esa horrible casa por unas horas, esa mansión en donde habían torturado a su madre hasta casi matarla.

-Rose………….no pensaras irte …………..con él. Es……….fue un mortifago- dijo Scor.

-Tonterías…………………………..el mortifago no me hará daño………….¿No es así?- dijo Rose luego miro a Nott interrogadoramente.

-Tomando en cuenta de que hay una posibilidad real de que yo sea tu padre- dijo Theo endureciendo su mirada – Creo que no.

-No le gusta- dijo Rose mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la casa. Scor los seguía, tomo una chaqueta de cuero negro de un perchero, no iba a quedarse en casa mientras Rose se iba con Nott. A él tampoco le agradaba la perspectiva de quedarse en vela toda la noche, debatiéndose entre la incertidumbre sobre la sinceridad de la relación de sus padres y la posibilidad de que Rose fuese su hermana.

-¿Qué me decias?- respondió Theo de manera seca, cuando salieron de la mansion, dio un silbido y un reluciente BMW negro se estaciono en la entrada. Nadie lo conducía. A Scor se le exorbitaron los ojos, ese auto era mágico y además era ultimo modelo. Ya se imaginaba a su padre encargando uno mejor a la fábrica el día siguiente. Nadie podía poseer algo mejor que un Malfoy, era su consigna personal. Y tomando en cuenta que tanto Nott como Draco Malfoy habían competido en todos los aspectos de su vida…………incluyendo el amor de una mujer…………. Scor rodó los ojos………………….de seguro su padre a esas horas, si lo había visto, ya estaría pensando en el modelo.

-No le gusta pensar que usted podría ser mi padre- dijo Rose igualmente asombrada por el auto, acomodándose en el asiento de acompañante, observo admirada el lujoso tablero del coche, con un sistema de DVD y GPS incorporado y una transmisión dual- ¿Cómo diablos tiene un auto así si odia a los muggles?

-Vayamos por parte- dijo Theo acomodándose en el asiento del chofer, Scor se sentó en el asiento trasero- Uno, no me molesta tener una hija, el problema no eres tú sino tu madre- era cierto, la posibilidad de que Hermione Granger fuese la madre de un hijo suyo era algo que había deseado en un tiempo con tanta fuerza, que le dolía recordarlo, pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que le molestaba era no haber estado allí para verla crecer- dos me encantan los autos y tres yo no odio a los muggles. Digamos que mi problema con ellos era esencialmente político no racial.

-Con sus antecedentes es difícil de creer- dijo Rose.

-Tú me escuchaste, pero si no me crees, búscalo en los archivos del ministerio- dijo Nott- allí esta todo, el juicio, los ataques. ¿Crees que si yo fuese tan maldito o tan aterrador o tan culpable? ¿Me hubiesen permitido abandonar Azkaban?

-Buen punto- contesto Rose- pero si me permite decirlo, su aspecto es escalofriante.

-A veces- dijo Nott- cuando quiero, a ratos todavía acudo a mi otro yo para impresionar…………….de resto soy un manso cordero, totalmente inofensivo.

-Aja- contestaron al unísono Rose y Scor totalmente incrédulos. Habían visto bastante de Theo Nott esa noche para contradecir totalmente esa afirmación.

-Sabe como manejar este auto- dijo Scor, inmediatamente Nott acelero y salio de los terrenos de Malfoy Manor a 100 km/h. Solo vieron de reojo las protestas del vigilante de la entrada. Nott simplemente rió con ganas. Cuando entro a la carretera acelero hasta 160 km/h.

-¿Sabes como aprendí a conducir?

-No- dijo Rose.

-Tu madre- dijo Theo nostálgico- Hermione siempre me ha impulsado a ir mas lejos de lo que me creo capaz. Por ella aprendí muchas cosas, cambie mucho, pero quizás no lo suficiente para que se decidiese a escapar conmigo. Si había algo más importante que el amor para ella era el deber.

-Odias a mi madre- dijo Rose.

-No- dijo Theo- nunca lo hice, aunque ella compró todas las acciones para eso. La quiero mucho, como a nadie, ella fue mi parte buena, la sensata, pero me molestan algunas de sus cosas, como por ejemplo……………no informarme acerca de ti. Aunque la entiendo, digamos que yo no estaba en mi mejor momento, decididamente hubiese matado a Malfoy.

-El Plogsom- dijo Rose.

-Correcto, Plogsom- afirmó Theo se miro inconscientemente de nuevo la mano derecha, la apretó contra el volante del auto hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. El recuerdo de unas palabras acudió a su mente. _Tranquilo Theo Nott, el mal ya no habita en ti_- y creo que me hubiese descontrolado un poco saber que ella esperaba un niño, sobre todo por como sucedieron las cosas.

-Hum- mascullo Rose

-Aunque si me permites decirlo- Theo continuo su conversación con la mirada fija en el camino- yo era solo un chico pero hubo un momento en que verdaderamente desee con todas mis fuerzas tener un bebe con ella. Debes entender que estaba solo en el mundo, Hermione era lo único que tenia, estaba desperado por tenerlo todo con ella. Pero te repito, yo solo era un chico de dieciséis años, solo, enamorado y muy confundido. Luego deje todas esas esperanzas de lado, estaba dispuesto a no tocarla jamás, por respeto y por despecho. El chiste fue que sucedió de nuevo, años después, cuando yo la había perdonado, cuando creí que ya me había olvidado de ella, fue un momento bastante loco en mi vida, del cual no me arrepiento, a veces los sentimientos pueden mas que la razón. Yo estaba algo confundido pero me iba a morir si no la tenia en mis brazos, ella supongo que también………así que te imaginaras …….lo hicimos sin ningún tipo de precaución, las circunstancias no nos dejaron pensar mucho. Y supongo que de allí viene la duda contigo.

-Usted no tiene pelos en la lengua para hablar de sexo- dijo Rose mirándolo. Theo desvío su mirada del camino y le guiño un ojo.

-En realidad no tengo ningún tabú acerca de nada- le contesto el hombre- pero supongo que no quieres los detalles.

-Merlín me asista- ella se sobresalto- ¡Por Dios! ¡No!. Los padres son asexuados para mí. ¡Asco!

-¡Eso es un chiste¡-le contesto Nott incrédulo- niña todavía tienes mucho que aprender. Crees que por tener 38 años, soy un impotente. ¡Bah! Estas loca, estoy en buena forma y……….

-No quiero escucharlo- exclamo Rose tapándose los oídos. Nott por primera vez en esa noche río de buena gana, su risa era cristalina y agradable, ella y Scor enseguida se contagiaron de ella y los carcajadas de los tres resonaron dentro del auto.

-Tranquila Rose, es broma- dijo Nott- soy un caballero y con tu madre mas aun.

-¿Se caso alguna vez? ¿Tiene novia?- pregunto Scor.

-No y no sabría decirte con exactitud, las mujeres van y vienen, yo les gusto a ellas y ellas a mi- respondió Nott un poco mas serio, luego agrego- En realidad nada con relevancia. Nunca considere la posibilidad de casarme, va en contra de mi código personal, pero si Hermione se hubiese embarazado mientras éramos novios, sin duda habría aceptado mi responsabilidad con gusto. Un niño de los dos me hubiese hecho el chico más feliz sobre la tierra. Pero muchas cosas en ese entonces se fueron a la mierda y mi relación con tu madre fue una de esas.

-Quisiera que me lo dijera- dijo Rose- ¿Como se tomo lo de mi madre y Malfoy?

-Me lo tome como cualquier hombre que se respete lo haría- dijo él con voz sepulcral. Ese recuerdo era el peor…………de todos…………..la decepción, la traición y sobretodo el engaño de Malfoy- de la peor manera posible.

-Pero la perdonó- agrego Rose.

-Lo hice en dos malditas ocasiones- dijo Nott- y no me arrepiento. Las razones fueron, son y seguirán siendo validas. Contra el amor ………………….no se puede luchar, así de simple.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto ella tratando de conservar la calma, la intriga la estaba matando- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió que ni usted ni el señor Malfoy saben quien de los dos es mi padre?

-Mañana lo sabrás-contesto Theo con voz dura- hare todo lo posible para que Malfoy no nos siga torturando. Pero hoy nos vamos a divertir, y Draco que se vaya a la mierda.

-Si- exclamo Scor con bastante determinación- papa que se vaya a la mierda. Tiene el maldito papel desde hace años y si lo hubiese leído no estuviésemos en este predicamento.

-¿Como saben que Ron Weasley no es mi padre?- pregunto Rose un poco esperanzada. En su pirámide de afectos, Ron siempre seria el primero de eso estaba segura.

-Porque te aseguro que- contesto Nott- si fuese así, él no te hubiese dicho lo que te dijo. Weasley puede ser muy impulsivo en ocasiones, pero tiene un corazón de oro, de hecho toda su familia son buenas personas, ¡Merlín los bendiga! En segundo lugar…………… entre ellos no paso absolutamente nada en ese tiempo, solo eran buenos amigos.

-Pero usted supo de mi y creía que Ron era mi padre- insistió Rose.

-Es que yo solo sabia que habías nacido después de la guerra- contesto Nott- asumí que tu madre, herida y decepcionaba como estaba, se había refugiado en sus brazos. Potter me dijo que tú existías y que ella estaba embarazada de nuevo de tu hermano el día que me capturo, dos años después de la caída de Voldemort, temía que yo fuese a buscarla finalmente, así que deduje que simplemente se había casado y formado una familia con un hombre bueno que siempre tuvo gestos amables con ella. No sabía tu edad ni tu fecha de nacimiento. Potter me dijo la verdad a medias, creo que él sabe que no eres hija de Ron Weasley.

-Y papa se enteró por el Profeta, eso ya lo sabemos- dijo Scor- no comprendo como pudo mentirle tanto a mi madre.

-Aunque te resulte imposible que yo diga esto, digamos que entiendo a Malfoy- contesto Theo- a veces tienes que guardarte secretos para no herir a los que quieres.

-Eso igual cae en la categoría de mentir- afirmo Scor cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Y ustedes que?- pregunto Nott, el silencio que inundo la conversación lo hizo darse cuenta de su metida de pata.

-Nosotros nada- dijo Rose un poco trastornada.

-Rose- dijo Scor- todavía tenemos una salida si todo sale mal. No es la mejor forma…….seremos unos parias………….pero yo…….

-No Scor- dijo ella tratando de no delatar sus mas profundos deseos- Si esta noche fui a tu casa a resolverlo todo de una buena vez, es que no tengo otra solución mas que descubrir mi verdad. Y si tú y yo somos hermanos……………no tendremos que hablar de nosotros más nunca en la vida.

-Rose- inquirió Scorpius- no te voy a permitir que te alejes de mi de nuevo. Hermana o no, eso esta fuera de discusión.

-Tranquilos- dijo Nott- relájense y olvídense de todo por esta noche. Les aseguro que esto va a ser una experiencia religiosa.

Nott redujo la velocidad y de pronto se encontraron en el distrito rojo de Londres.

-Estamos en Londres- dijo Scor- eres rápido.

El auto aparco en un pub, las luces de neon parpadeaban, estaban en una calle oscura, solo las luces del pub iluminaban el sitio, un montón de gente hacia fila para entrar.

-¿Que tipo de música les gusta?- pregunto Theo.

-Pop ingles- dijo Rose inmediatamente, luego agrego ruborizándose- música romántica también.

-Pop ingles- contesto Scorpius y añadió- música clásica.

-Pop ingles, como "Travis" o "Take That". ¡Oh por Dios!, son unos aburridos- dijo Theo haciendo una mueca de asco - y pensar que el viejo aquí soy yo. ¿Que diablos aprendieron en su casa? Rose, de Malfoy lo entiendo, su padre siempre tiene una estaca atravesada en el culo, pero ¿Tú? Hablare seriamente un día de estos con Hermione, te echo a perder completamente. Acaso no han oído hablar del Wizard Rock, bandas como _Harry and the Potters._

-¿Tío Harry sabe de eso…………?- pregunto Rose asombrada.

-Créeme que si- dijo Theo Nott- de vez en cuando viene a echarles un ojo. Le resulta de lo más divertido, que los muggles hayan hecho una banda de rock con su nombre. Potter en el fondo sigue siendo un rebelde al igual que yo. Aunque yo prefiero The Misfits, Metallica, Gun's and Roses y a Maiden. Soy mas heavy metal en mis gustos. Pero si es rock cualquier cosa es buena.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda- contesto Rose mirándolo de pies a cabeza- eres la personificación del Heavy Metal style.

-¿Cómo sabe tanto de bandas?- pregunto Scor.

-Forma parte de mis negocios- respondió crípticamente Theo Nott.

Se apearon del auto. Nott le lanzo las llaves a uno de los guardias de seguridad. Mientras caminaba a la entrada, mucha gente saludó a Theo, algunas chicas se detuvieron a besarlo en los labios, Theodore abrazaba indistintamente a unas y otras.

Llego a la entrada del pub con dos chicas vestidas de negro, al mas puro estilo gótico, sujetas a su cuello y Rose y Scor lo miraban atónitos ¿Qué diablos era eso?

-Entren- dijo Theo girando su cabeza para mirarlos, mientras abrazaba a las dos chicas góticas- a menos que sean unos cobardes.

Mientras entraban, Rose y Scor miraban incómodos el lugar, el pub parecía mas bien una verdadera discoteca muggle, el asunto era que lo que se escuchaba era rock, metal, punk, alternativo cualquier cosa. La concurrencia era toda una fauna, toda envuelta en cuero negro y con los cabellos en diferentes colores, verde, azul, fucsia. Theo caminaba abrazado de las dos mujeres, alguien le dio una botella de cerveza que acepto con gusto. La gente lo aplaudió cuando entro. Saludaba a todos con sus nombres de pila. Rose no salía de su asombro, Nott era casi como …………….la estrella del sitio. Pronto se deshizo de las chicas y fue hasta la barra, los dos jóvenes los siguieron.

-Martín- llamo al barman- sirve un especial por cuenta de la casa a estos dos. No le pongas mucha ginebra a la chica…………….es una niña buena como su madre.

-Como usted diga jefe- contesto el fornido barman, quien tenía pierceng´s en toda su cara.

-Señor Nott- dijo Scor evitando contener una risita- Rose es perfectamente capaz de beberse una piscina de alcohol y no le pasara nada. Me consta- Theo levanto una ceja, eso definitivamente no lo había heredado de Hermione.

- Metabolismo rápido, ¿Qué puedo decir? Doble de ginebra para mí. ¿Tu eres el dueño?- pregunto Rose soltándose el cabello y quitándose su abrigo. Era muy alta, casi 1,82 metros y la delgadez de su adolescencia había quedado atrás, era una chica con unos muy buenos atributos femeninos. Scor la miro de reojo y trago grueso. De solo recordarla en su cama, haciendo todo lo que se suponía que hacían un hombre y una mujer enamorados, sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas. Hizo todo el intento posible por no clavarle un beso. Se alejo de ella lo más que pudo.

-Si- dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros- cuando salí de Azkaban, una de las condiciones que me impuso el Ministerio Mágico era que tenia que hacer algo beneficioso y respetable para el mundo muggle.

-¿Beneficioso?- dijo Rose con sorna observando las cantidades de alcohol, cigarrillos y quien sabe que otras cosas que circulaban por el lugar. Era cierto, ella podía beber como un marinero y no sentir ningún efecto, pero no lo hacia con frecuencia, por lo menos no desde el colegio. Además no fumaba ni nada de eso. Pero en ese sitio……la gente estaba un poco descontrolada…………para no decir que estaban completamente borrachos y drogados.

-¿Respetable?- dijo Scor empujando a una pareja que besándose apasionadamente casi lo habían atropellado. Jamás en la vida había visto a dos chicos del mismo sexo besándose, caray………..del mismo sexo. Se quedo mirando embelezado y sobrecogido la escena, hasta que Rose le dio un codazo para que no fuese tan indiscreto.

-Un buen bar siempre es bienvenido- dijo Theo- además que aquí aceptamos de todo. Magos, muggles, veelas, elfos, duendes, gays, cualquier criatura es bienvenida mientras no muerda ni se alimente de humanos, aunque tenemos a dos vampiros en la nomina, pero esos son vegetarianos. No vendo drogas ni nada de eso, solo alcohol, pero lo que la gente traiga con ellos es su problema. Estoy limpio- Theo levanto las manos enseñando sus palmas- Pero……por si acaso…….la hierba es legal en este país desde el 2005.

-Como se llama este lugar- dijo Rose.

-The Edge- contesto Theo- y es el santuario del rock en Londres. Es lo mejor que hay.

-¿Eres rico?- pregunto Scor.

-Como todo buen Malfoy, primero el dinero……..-. bufo Theo- soy mas rico de lo que alguna vez pensé, en parte porque mi padre era muy cuidadoso con el dinero por no decir que era avaro y tacaño. Pero gracias a él, mi patrimonio sirvió para pagar buenos abogados y para esto.

-Y con ustedes ……………_**Seether**_- dijo el presentador sobre la tarima. El grupo afino sus instrumentos.

Entonces la canción empezó a resonar por todo el sitio, era grounge, la gente se acercaba a la tarima y coreaba entusiasta.

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah_

_Good god your comin up with reasons  
Good god your dragging it out  
Good god its the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
SO FOLLOW ME DOWN_

_And just fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like a ?  
__Woah your such a fuckin hipocrite_

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Nott cuando observo a Rose moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, con su trago en su mano- Esa canción es mi favorita de ellos, es la primera vez que tocan en Londres. La letra me cabe como anillo al dedo.

-Usted de verdad es alguien muy pero muy raro- contesto Rose con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ese soy yo, el lunático, _Mad Nott_- contesto Nott cruzándose de brazos al lado de Rose, se apoyo en la mesa del bar, no pudo evitar una carcajada, estaba totalmente satisfecho con la reacción de la chica, si bien recordaba, Hermione se lo había dicho una vez, usando esas mismas palabras.

Después de varios tragos y de ver a Scor saltando totalmente eufórico y borracho al compás de la música en vivo, Rose sonrío alegre, el chico se la estaba pasando en grande, estaba frente a la tarima, sumergido en el ambiente de desenfreno que imperaba en el sitio. Rose con las mejillas rojas miro a Theo Nott.

-Sabes Theo- dijo ella- creo que me estas empezando a caer bien. Scor ha estado deprimido muchos años, necesitaba urgentemente un desahogo. Mis amigos me cuentan que ni siquiera iba a la universidad, se pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado en esa maldita casa. De ahora en adelante lo tendrás que sacar de aquí a patadas.

Theo le tomo una mano y le dio un apretón fugaz pero cariñoso.

-De nada querida- dijo mirando al chico- espera a mañana y veras el berrinche de Draco Malfoy cuando se entere en donde, con quien y haciendo que estaba su niño dorado. ¡Oh si! va a ser muy divertido.

-¿Odia al señor Malfoy?- dijo ella- no me parece tan malo, solo es un poco estricto, lo vi muchas veces en Hogwarts y siempre me pareció que quería mucho a Scor. Y Scorpius lo adora aunque jure que quiere matarlo.

-Lo odio con toda mi alma- dijo Theo- pero no puedo hacerle daño…………….se lo prometí a tu madre. El Plogsom a diferencia, si quería su sangre, a duras penas lograba controlarlo.

-Si soy su hija… si soy una Malfoy……….me odiara a mi también- pregunto Rose.

-No- dijo Theo- yo soy un Nott, pero mis odios no son hereditarios. Además…………tu pareces ser una chica agradable………..un poco empollona, pero si te crió Hermione Granger…………….es comprensible.

-¿Cómo era mi madre contigo?- pregunto ella.

-Tu madre era……………genial- dijo Theo entrecerrando los ojos, la calidez de algunos maravillosos recuerdos lo embargaron- simplemente genial.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	18. Behind Blue Eyes

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

HOLA, pues aquí de nuevo, espero que les guste. Lean con atención este capitulo, creo que es uno de los decisivos del fic, creo que entenderan muchas cosas después que lo terminen. Es algo triste…………..creo que llore cuando lo termine. Banda sonora, Fred Durst con Behind Blue Eyes, unas de las baladas bandera del rock contemporáneo. Se desarrolla completamente al final del quinto año.

Capitulo 17 Behind Blue Eyes

Quinto año.

Hermione dudo por un momento, frente a ella una gran verja de hierro la separaba de su objetivo. Tenía semanas que no sabia de él, se había estado martirizando durante días, pensando en su reacción, no devolvía los mensajes, nada…………… existía un silencio absoluto e incomodo entre ambos. Theo no era un chico fácilmente manipulable, lo sabia, más bien confiaba en ello. La noticia y las versiones sobre esta habían corrido como la pólvora entre los magos. Por supuesto……….ya nadie dudaba que Voldemort estaba vivito y coleando. Su incursión en el ministerio había sido más que notoria. Hasta el primer ministro Fudge lo había visto. Harry Potter finalmente demostró que no era ningún mentiroso.

Quizás no fue buena idea…………………. ¡Rayos! no había sido una buena idea desde el principio. ¿Pero que se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Comportarse como una cobarde y ser desleal con Harry? La brigada Inquisitorial los había descubierto con las manos en la masa. El plan de averiguar mediante vía flu si Sirius estaba en la Mansion Black fue malo desde el principio y lo sabia. Mientras Harry incursionaba en el despacho de Umbrigde para hablar con Sirius desde su chimenea, ellos vigilarían la entrada.

Por supuesto, los encontraron.

Mientras corrían por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts, los miembros del ED, trataron de dispersarse. Hermione hizo lo que pudo y se escondió en el baño de chicas del tercer piso. Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode entraron al lugar y entre ambas la desarmaron. La sacaron a empujones del baño y ella se debatió tratando de liberarse de su agarre, pero ni modo, eran dos contra una, así de simple, la condujeron hasta el despacho de Dolores Umbrigde, quien sonrío satisfecha al verla. Observo con rabia como Draco Malfoy apuntaba a Neville, pero de manera inesperada, de pronto, dejo al chico en manos de Goyle y se fue hacia ella, apartando bruscamente a Pansy quien lo miraba asombrada mientras arrancaba a la joven de sus manos sujetándola con fuerza contra él, Hermione pudo sentir su varita clavada en su cuello y su respiración caliente en su nuca. La apretaba contra su cuerpo sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellos.

-Estas perdida sangre sucia- dijo Draco Malfoy en voz muy baja en su oído. Ella se retorció para liberarse en vano, tenía sus brazos atrapados por los de él, que la rodeaban por la cintura- perdida en mis brazos

-¡Jodete!- dijo ella también en voz baja, el doble sentido de las palabras del chico no le paso desapercibido y eso la molesto. La cercanía con el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy la turbaba demasiado, así como también todas esas intensas miradas que le dirigía desde hacia unos meses, parecía un animal salvaje acechando a su presa. Era diferente a su actitud anterior, después de cinco años de insultos sosos y faltos de creatividad, ahora estos eran mas elaborados, ella sabia que detrás de todo ese sarcasmo elegante había otra cosa…………………….y Hermione no quería pensar en profundidad sobre ello………….no quería descubrirlo, porque se le ponía la carne de gallina, se le hacia la mas aterradora de las posibilidades.

Malfoy solo río y la empujo de nuevo hacia Parkinson y Bulstrode. El chico rubio entonces se dedico a apuntar a Harry, su cara era una mascara perfecta de inexpresividad, pero sus ojos grises destellaban odio, cólera e increíblemente………………………….una pasión tratando de refrenarse. Hermione trago grueso, quizás se lo estaba imaginando, pero tenia la loca idea de que existía un Malfoy diferente debajo de toda esa imperturbable frialdad y Dios se apiadara de ellos, si algún día el chico decidía mostrarse tal cual era frente a ella, estaba segura de que se matarían sin dudarlo ni siquiera por un segundo. Demasiado odio……….demasiado desprecio……………demasiado enfrentamiento……………..demasiado antagonismo entre ellos. Ninguno podía pensar con claridad cuando ambos estaban respirando el mismo aire, eran enemigos declarados, esa maldita serpiente no le daría tregua alguna y ella tampoco.

Después de varios minutos en donde Umbrigde trato de sonsacarles el motivo de que estuviesen en su despacho, a ella se le ocurrió una idea………fue otro error mas…… algo que los llevó directo al Ministerio en un intento loco de salvar a Sirius Black, cayendo redonditos en la trampa que les había tendido Voldemort.

La batalla del ministerio fue dura, cinco chicos inexpertos luchando contra una horda de mortifagos. Inconcebible…………………pero así habían sucedido las cosas……………..un hombre alto y corpulento la ataco repetidas veces, Hermione se defendió como pudo, había algo familiar y a la vez terriblemente escalofriante en ese hombre. No le dio respiro, mientras recorría con Luna por los pasillos del Departamento del Ministerio, la sensación de que ese mortifago iba a matarla iba adquiriendo un tono de certeza que no la dejaba ni respirar. Finalmente un hechizo dio sobre ella, la maldición aturdidora la estrello contra una pared y al caer sintió un chasquido en una de sus manos. Luna yacía inconsciente a su lado y Hermione solo vio al hombre viniendo hacia ella. Su risa era histérica y mientras caminaba con la varita en mano dispuesto a enviarle la maldición asesina, se quito la mascara y ella literalmente quedo helada………………….Esa cara…………………..esos ojos azul intenso……tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos……ese hombre………el mortifago………..era Nott……………..el padre de Theo.

-Sr. Nott- dijo ella reptando por el piso. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y el pánico se apoderó de cada fibra de su ser. No podía morir allí…………..no podía hacerlo- por favor.

-¿Cómo sabes quien soy?- la sorpresa se dibujo en la cara del mortifago. Su voz era ronca y como un gruñido. La claridad volvió un instante a la mente de Nott. ¿Quién era esa niña?......................¿.porque sabia su nombre? Pero una maraña de pensamientos ocupo su cerebro…………..y de nuevo se perdió en su delirio.

-Su hijo es mi……………..- Hermione lo pensó rápido, novio no era la palabra, de seguro eso no le complacería en lo absoluto, debía inventarse algo creíble y rápido, solo podía pensar en el dolor de Theo, si su padre llegaba a matarla. No era su estilo andar suplicando por allí, pero la situación era desesperada- conozco a su hijo, somos amigos….por favor………….no me mate.

El mortifago le lanzo una maldición asesina y ella logro esquivarla a tiempo. Siguió arrastrándose por el piso, mientras las miles de esferas que estaban ubicadas en los estantes que caían su alrededor estallaban al impactar sobre el suelo, iluminando la estancia con un brillo mortecino, el mortifago se distrajo por un momento escuchando a las figuras fantasmales que hablaban en diversos idiomas. Hermione trato de escapar, pero él fue más rápido y la tomo de un brazo arrastrándola brutalmente, obligándola a ir con él……la lanzo de nuevo de espaldas contra un pared. El hombre levanto su varita y la miro directamente a la cara.

-Morirás- dijo secamente Theodore Nott. Hermione lo vio fijamente a los ojos. _Detrás de esos ojos azules_………………….no había absolutamente nada de compasión hacia ella, un gemido de terror salio de su garganta…………..estaba perdida. El Sr. Nott sintió el peso de esa mirada y por primera vez en su vida algo se removió en su corazón. Esos ojos café con esa expresión de miedo, esa chica desvalida…………………..le recordaban tanto a ……su……Maud. Desvío el rostro y de nuevo sus sentimientos se cerraron.

-Señor………….su hijo- sollozo Hermione.

-Calla- dijo el Sr. Nott con escalofriante calma.

El mortifago tenia una misión……………..matar……..absolutamente mas nada, esa era la orden. De lo demás no estaba seguro, pero no perdería el tiempo con esa niña, no entendía que rayos le estaba tratando de decir.

-_Accio Varita_- exclamo Hermione con pánico cuando vio al hombre dudar, habían pasado unos segundos y no la atacaba, cuando tuvo su varita segura en sus manos, le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor al mortifago, quien cayó pesadamente al piso. Salio corriendo por su vida, despertó a Luna y corrieron juntas lejos de ese lugar. No podía dejar de pensar en Theo…………………….había atacado a su padre………………..su padre había intentado matarla………….de verdad era un mortifago………..lo era……………sus sospechas eran reales. ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Entre todos los mortifagos que había en ese sitio, justo Nott era el que la había perseguido.

Cuando todo termino………….Hermione estaba sentada en el piso del Atrio del Ministerio, hablando en murmullos con Harry quien se había salvado por un pelo gracias a la intervención de Dumblendore. Sirius había muerto……………el dolor de Harry hacia eco en ella………………no podía dejar de pensarlo……………ese día sin duda se habían perdido muchas cosas. Nada jamás seria igual………..lo sabia……..claro que lo sabia………….sus malos presentimientos se reducían a eso, nunca debió haber ido a ese maldito lugar. Se abrazo a si misma intentando darse calor, sus escalofríos no habían cesado ni por asomo, la palidez de su cara era total evidencia del miedo que sentía dentro de ella. Tenía un temor irracional, primitivo, de alguna forma sentía que perdería algo, tenía un mal presentimiento que no podía quitarse de encima. Evitaba que las lágrimas salieran de su rostro, pero aun así estaba terriblemente asustada. Cuando los Aurores sacaron a empujones a los prisioneros del Departamento de Misterio, Hermione vio claramente a Lucius Malfoy entre ellos, el hombre rubio le dedico un gesto de repugnancia, ella se lo devolvio a duras penas, estaba demasiado alterada, por ultimo, sacaron al Sr. Nott quien estaba con una camisa de fuerza y trataba de morder a sus captores, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y escupía espuma por la boca, los aurores lo golpearon sin piedad, luego de un rato se calmo………….y fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron y el mortifago empezó a reír siniestramente.

-Tú- dijo el Sr. Nott entre sus carcajadas, una estela de descontrol y locura lo rodeaba, era un hombre decididamente siniestro, se irguió en toda su estatura y pareció adquirir de nuevo algo de lucidez, dejo de reír y fijo su completa atención en la chica. Cuando la miro, ella pudo ver un profundo odio en sus ojos, su voz sonó ronca y espesa, a Hermione literalmente se le erizaron todos los vellos de su cuerpo al escucharla- ha sido tu culpa. Te maldigo, quien quiera que seas, te maldigo por siempre, perderás todo lo que amas, tu suerte será la mía- dicho esto empezó a gimotear como un niño, el espectáculo era lamentable, los aurores se lo llevaron a rastras.

Hermione estaba temblando, el silencio poco a poco se apoderó de toda la estancia, mientras los gritos del mortifago se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos. Grupos de magos pululaban en el Atrio del Ministerio murmuraban entre ellos y le lanzaban miradas escrutadoras a los dos jovenes. Pero nadie hizo algún comentario público al respecto. Una maldición de ese tipo, dicha por ese hombre, un Nott, era algo que nadie tomaría a la ligera……….pero ninguna persona se atrevió a decir nada. Solo Harry viendo el desconsuelo de Hermione, se sentó a su lado y le hablo.

-Ese hombre- dijo Harry tragando grueso- es el padre de Nott, ¿cierto?

-Si- dijo ella con voz ahogada evitando su mirada.

-¿Tú lo hechizaste?- pregunto Harry- ¿Sabias quien era?

-Si- contesto ella desanimada, los dos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo, ya a Ron, Luna, Neville y Ginny los habían trasladado a la Enfermeria de Hogwarts. Estaban sucios y con las ropas raídas, Harry tenia varias heridas en su cara y Hermione se sostenía con una mano su muñeca herida. La chica acercó su rostro al del joven y le dijo en tono de confidencia- intento matarme. No tenia idea de quien era yo, Theo jamás le ha contado de nosotros.

-No te preocupes- dijo Harry casi en un susurro- que sus palabras no hagan mella en ti. El tipo esta loco y es peligroso, eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Nada coherente sale de su boca. Intento matarte y sin duda lo hubiese hecho si no hubieses sido más lista que él, imagínate la reacción de Theo si su padre hubiese matado a su novia. Hiciste bien en aturdirlo- Harry no pudo seguir hablando, no iba a poner el dedo directo en la llaga, diciéndole a Hermione lo que seguramente ella ya sabia, la iba a tener difícil enfrentarse a Theo Nott para decirle que por su culpa su padre se pudriría el resto de su vida en Azkaban. Simplemente la abrazo y ambos permanecieron un largo rato en medio de Atrio, tratando de consolarse uno al otro.

Theo no se entero de nada, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El Consejo de la casa de Slytherin se reunió de emergencia esa noche. La cabeza del consejo, vestido con una tunica y una capucha, era uno de los alumnos del séptimo año, su semblante oculto hacia imposible observar su expresión y su voz salía distorsionada de su boca. Todos eran Slytherin´s, pragmáticos hasta la medula, nadie discutía el porque del anonimato del Consejo, era demasiado obvio.

La aturdida Brigada Inquisitorial respondía ante toda la casa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy era su cabeza, estaba sentado frente al tribunal del consejo, que igualmente permanecían ocultos como su jefe.

-Este asunto no incumbe al Consejo- dijo Draco Malfoy con la tunica llena de babas, efecto del hechizo mocomurcielagos con que Ginny Weaseley lo había dejado fuera de combate- es un asunto externo referido a la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

-La Brigada Inquisitorial esta conformada exclusivamente por Slytherin's- dijo el jefe- no intervenimos al principio porque pensamos que era una tontería y en todo caso correspondía con el espíritu de la casa. Pero nos has dejado en el completo ridículo, Malfoy, eso no será tolerado.

-Era la única manera de desarticular ese estupido Ejercito de Dumblendore- chillo Draco en su defensa, salto de su silla y esta cayo haciendo un ruido seco- lo teníamos todo de nuestra parte.

-Pero te dejaste ganar Malfoy- dijo el Jefe- la brigada inquisitorial de este colegio no tendrá jamás participación de un Slytherin, es una deshonra. De ahora en adelante, cualquier movimiento en grupo de los miembros de esta casa, deberá ser autorizado por el Consejo, no debemos quedar expuestos de esa forma de nuevo. Lo que cada uno haga individualmente, lo hará a titulo personal.

-Entonces estoy solo- dijo Draco, era mas una afirmación que una pregunta, miro a todos los presentes detenidamente, nadie dijo nada para defenderlo o por lo menos apoyarlo. Draco frunció el ceño disgustado, al parecer el Consejo insistía en reafirmar ante todo Hogwarts que la casa de Slytherin era la guarida de los perfectos cobardes y de la gente sin iniciativa, el joven camino elegantemente unos pasos de un lado a otro y luego levanto el rostro con una actitud desafiante saliéndole por todos los costados- bien, asumo plena responsabilidad, de ahora en adelante, visto que todos ustedes son unos ineptos…………………….hare las cosas por mi cuenta y riesgo.

-Correcto- dijo el jefe del Consejo- no involucres a la casa de Slytherin en tus disputas personales.

Draco salio del sitio muy ofendido. Theo iba bajando las escaleras cuando vio al chico rubio saliendo apresuradamente de la sala común y al Consejo de los Slytherin abandonando el lugar casi en procesión. El resto de los alumnos espero un rato para dispersarse. Theo no era asiduo a las reuniones nocturnas del Consejo, había preferido adelantar sus deberes en su habitación, en general la mitad de la casa no iban, no era obligatorio asistir a las reuniones, tarde o temprano la información les llegaba a todos, pero esa noche, lo extraño fue que sus compañeros de habitación habían bajado. No pudo aguantar mucho tiempo la curiosidad y se fue escaleras abajo hacia la sala común para averiguar que había sucedido.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto a Zabinni.

-La Brigada Inquisitorial trato de evitar que algunos de ese ED saliesen del colegio con Potter, tu noviecita entre ellos-dijo Zabinni, Theo lo miro con incredulidad. Hermione y él estuvieron juntos hasta las nueve de la noche y la había acompañado hasta la puerta de su sala común. Ella le había dicho que tenia deberes de Transformaciones y que tenia que ayudar a Weasley y a Potter con estos. Hasta habían quedado en ir a Hogsmade la mañana siguiente. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo en el ministerio de Magia, un Sábado en la madrugada?- se pelearon con los mortifagos en el ministerio esta noche. Por lo que me dicen todos están heridos en la enfermería.

El pánico se apodero del rostro de Theo. ¡Oh no! Hermione…………….se giro dispuesto a salir inmediatamente hacia la enfermería, tenia que ver como estaba. El temor se instaló en su pecho…….Hermione.

Zabinni le tomo un brazo para detenerlo.

-Otra cosa, atraparon a tu padre- dijo Zabinni- al parecer Granger lo aturdió al enfrentarse con él. Esta en Azkaban.

En ese momento…………………el mundo dejo de girar para Theo Nott. Cayó desplomado en una silla y metió su cabeza entre las rodillas, luego se estiro y se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos. Respiro profundamente, su cabeza le iba a estallar ¿Cómo? ¿No era posible? ¿Hermione? ¿Su padre en Azkaban? Meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, tenia ganas de vomitar, un dolor sordo se apoderaba de él. Jamás volvería a ver a su padre…………….lo sabia………nunca lo dejarían salir de Azkaban vivo……..ahora estaba completamente solo. El Plogsom y él eran lo único que quedaba de los Nott´s.

Zabinni se sentó a su lado, jamás había visto a su amigo tan abatido y desvalido, eso lo sacaba de onda. Mientras que a su alrededor, sus compañeros armaban alguna que otra broma, como los adolescentes despreocupados que eran, los dos chicos permanecieron ajenos a todo el ambiente de distensión que pululaba en la Sala Común, ambos estuvieron callados por unos minutos, nadie se dio cuenta o si lo hicieron no les importo, de la tragedia griega que vivía en ese momento el chico mas alegre de la casa de Slytherin.

Poco a poco los demás Slytherin´s subieron a sus habitaciones, al final de todo, alguno que otro le dedico una mirada ofendida a Theo. Ser novio de la sangre sucia amiga de Harry Potter no lo hacia muy popular y después de esa noche………………. ¡Diablos! todo el mundo esperaría que mínimo tomase alguna represalia contra ella. Blaise le coloco una mano en el hombro a Theo, quien temblaba de rabia, dolor, angustia y confusión. No sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer, pero las palabras que a continuación le dijo Zabinni sonaron en su cabeza como un Requiem.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo el chico moreno en voz baja. Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de la sangre sucia. Esa relación era algo tolerado por alguna gente en el colegio, la veían como una niñada, gran parte de los Slytherin´s ni siquiera se molestaban en opinar del asunto, al fin y al cabo, las serpientes no eran de los que se metían en la vida personal de la gente. Quizás algún loco racista miraba a Theo con reproche, pero la gran mayoría se hacia oídos sordos ante cualquier comentario, quizás en sus mentes simples, estuviesen de acuerdo o no, pensaban que Theodore solo jugaría con ella un rato, la llevaría a su cama y luego la dejaría, eso era mas o menos lo que todos hacían con las chicas en ese entonces. Además Theo siempre se había caracterizado por ser un inmaduro emocionalmente, las chicas gustaban de él, lo buscaban con la excusa tonta de que las ayudase con los deberes, el chico se portaba amable con ellas, con algunas hasta salía por unos meses y luego rompía cortésmente con ellas, así que nadie le dio importancia cuando empezó a salir con Hermione Granger, todo el mundo pensó que seria otra del montón. Zabinni hasta podría apostar que alguno que otro chico de la casa disculpaba a Nott por su ausencia de escrúpulos para enredarse con una impura, total, sangre sucia o no……..la chica era muy linda. Pero Blaise sabía que era diferente, esta vez no era ninguna tontería de adolescentes. Nott no tenia que confesarlo públicamente, su mirada y sus gestos con ella lo delataban, por eso para él era difícil decir esas palabras, pero tenia que hacerlo, su amigo tenia que finalmente poner los pies en la tierra, no había que ser un genio ni un vidente para predecir lo que sucedería a continuación.

Hermione Granger se había convertido públicamente en enemiga de Voldemort y de los mortifagos. Si el padre de Theo estaba preso en Azkaban, sin duda el Señor Tenebroso llamaría a su hijo para ocupar su lugar y como guinda del pastel, la propia Hermione era la culpable material de que hubiesen atrapado al Sr. Nott y Theo adoraba a su padre. Zabinni le dio unas palmaditas condescendientes en su hombro y finalmente lo dijo:

- Theo, creo que tu sueño de verano acabó aquí.

0o0

Hermione recordaba la expresión aterrada del rostro de Theo cuando la fue a visitar en la enfermería. No pudieron hablar y de hecho, si no fuese porque Luna le confirmo que el chico había estado allí……………..habría estado segurísima de que se trato simplemente de algún tipo de delirio o de un sueño. Ella estaba semi inconsciente y cuando abrió finalmente los ojos, ya se había ido, días después nadie le supo decir con exactitud en donde estaba. Nunca supo si se había ido del colegio o simplemente la evitaba encerrándose en su sala común. Theo había desparecido. Luego llegaron las vacaciones de verano y ella languideció frente a la ventana de su casa, esperando un mensaje, una carta……………algo.

Hermione lo pensó mucho durante semanas y finalmente se decidió a buscarlo. Y allí estaba, en Nottheljm, la casa de los Nott's.

Abrió manualmente la reja que chirrío desagradablemente al moverse. Observo curiosa todo el sitio, la casa lucia descuidada, se veía a leguas que el jardín había tenido tiempos mejores, las malas hierbas crecían por doquier. El cielo estaba nublado y se avecinaba una tormenta……………..y no solo era por el clima……………..el estado del tiempo se avecinaba lúgubre también en el plano sentimental. Sentía que no debía estar allí y sin embargo no pudo evitar buscarlo. Camino por el sendero de piedra y se paro frente a la puerta de madera de la entrada. Dudo por un momento en tocar…………..pero finalmente lo hizo.

Oyó como si un cristal se rompiese, luego varios sonidos y unos pasos acercándose. La puerta se abrió intempestivamente y ella dio un respingo sobresaltada. Theo Nott con el cabello revuelto, vestido con jeans y camiseta la miraba con tristeza. Debajo de sus ojos, habían profundos surcos oscuros que delataban que no había dormido bien en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto luego de un rato, en donde se dedicaron a mirarse lánguidamente.

-Estaba preocupada por ti- dijo la chica en voz baja, sentía su corazón latiendo tan fuerte, que temía desmayarse de la emoción en cualquier momento. Lo había extrañado demasiado.

-Estoy bien- contesto Theo rehuyendo su mirada- Vete a tu casa, Herms, este no es sitio para ti.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella con voz de cuello. Theo entonces la miro intensamente, y ella no supo descifrar si había enojo o pena en esa mirada.

-No quiero- dijo él secamente- te prometo que hablare contigo cuando regresemos en Septiembre a Hogwarts. Por favor, déjame solo

Entonces Hermione se armo de valor y lo empujo a un lado entrando en la casa.

-Pues yo si quiero hablar, y no me iré hasta que conversemos- exclamo ella con algo de molestia. Se volvería loca si tenia que esperar hasta Septiembre para resolver ese asunto- tienes que escucharme.

Theodore cerro la puerta tras de él y la siguió por un oscuro corredor que conducía al living de la casa. Hermione miro el sitio, la luz era escasa y ciertamente todo estaba muy oscuro, el polvo era una constate en todo el lugar, algunos muebles parecían que no se habían movido de su sitio en siglos, había pilas de libros amontonadas en el piso, las paredes estaban cubiertas por cuadros llenos de mugre, que le daban un tinte ennegrecido a las pinturas de paisajes de fiordos y barcos, además de alguno que otro personaje vestido con ropajes antiguos y estrafalarios profundamente dormido, de seguro antepasados de Theo. Algo inquietante se respiraba en el interior de esa casa, como una presencia malévola, un súbito escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, ella se abrazo así misma y siguió hasta el salón.

-No quiero sonar grosera- dijo Hermione mirando hacia todos lados curioseando- pero tu casa parece de película de terror.

-Tranquila- dijo Theo, esa era siempre la reacción de la gente cuando entraban a su hogar por primera vez, se asustaban, sentían el eco espiritual todas las cosas terribles que habían sido perpetradas en ese lugar durante mas de cien años. Era algo pasajero, tarde o temprano la gente se terminaba acostumbrando, si era que se atrevían a permanecer dentro de la mansión mas que unas horas- el susto se te pasara dentro de un rato, te lo aseguro.

-Es tétrica- dijo ella- pero supongo que si tú dices que esta bien, es así.

Theo se paro en seco, apretó ambos puños con rabia. No se merecía la confianza ciega de Hermione hacia él.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, ella no franqueo la puerta, él paso por su lado con rapidez, Theo se giro sobre si mismo y de nuevo se observaron.

-Todavía estas herida- dijo él haciendo referencia a un vendaje que ella llevaba en su muñeca, se acerco a ella pero en el ultimo segundo se arrepintió y se alejo de nuevo a una distancia prudencial- debiste quedarte en tu casa.

-No pude- dijo ella incomoda con la reacción de él – estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-Si……….yo también estaba preocupado por ti……………por ambos- dijo con voz queda Theodore antes de tomar una botella de cerveza que estaba sobre una mesa y empinársela hasta el fondo. Hermione lo observo, pero se mordió la lengua antes de comentar algo, se dio cuenta de que Theo seguramente había estado bebiendo durante todo ese día, quizás incluso varios días.

-La mano sanara- dijo ella- por alguna extraña razón, desarrolle una fuerte alergia a la poción crecehuesos………….así que he tenido que curarme por la vía normal, solo es una fisura en los huesos de la muñeca. Estoy bien.

-Lo del ministerio fue una estupidez- afirmo Theo dejándose caer como un peso muerto en un sofá- casi mueres allí. Nadie me lo contó, estoy seguro ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando cuando decidiste enfrentarte a unos mortifagos?

-Estaba ayudando a Harry- contesto ella.

-Harry- dijo Theo amargamente-siempre es por Harry- entonces la miro con reproche- ¿Es que acaso no te importa tu vida?

-Siento lo de tu padre- contesto ella bajando su mirada.

-No lo sientes- entonces Theo resoplo- por su puesto que no, es un maldito mortifago. Tu querido Harry odia a los mortifagos, tu odias a los mortifagos, entonces Hermione Granger no insultes mi inteligencia diciendo que lo sientes.

-Theo- dijo Hermione- yo……..

-Esto esta bien jodido sabias- la voz de Theo se hacia cada vez mas ronca y ella tenia una sensación opresiva en su pecho………….algo en la actitud de Theo estaba muy mal.

-¿No te entiendo?- claro que lo entendía, por supuesto que si. Desde el primer segundo que se había dado cuenta de que el mortifago que quería matarla era el padre de Theo, sabia que todo se había ido a la mierda.

-Tú y yo- dijo con voz de cuello Thedore, seguidamente tomo un trago de cerveza, la impotencia se apoderaba de su ser, tenia que mostrarse fuerte, inflexible en ese momento…………por el bien de ambos ¿Qué mas demonios iba a hacer? Si estaba enamorado de ella como un loco y tenia atrás a Voldemort insistiendo que se uniera a sus filas para suplantar a su padre ¿Cómo explicárselo? Se miro su mano tatuada y cerró los ojos y para colmo de males…………..el plogsom- estamos completamente y absolutamente jodidos.

-Me odias- dijo ella incrédula, sus manos le temblaban, no quería escucharlo, pero a la vez ella había venido con esa posibilidad en mente, estaba desesperada…………jamás había sentido nada así por alguien …………..amor…………. y lo iba a perder todo………..por una crueldad del destino- no te culpo si estas molesto, es tu padre…………pero…….- entonces ella lo miro suplicante, necesitaba desesperadamente una respuesta- ¿Tú me odias?

Theo se levanto del sofá un poco aturdido, ¿Qué diablos le intentaba decir Hermione? Él no iba a decirle que la odiaba, eso era imposible, solo quería dejar en claro que algunas cosas cambiarían…………que probablemente tendrían que fingir haber terminado…….o algo así, pero odiarla, nunca. Alzo una ceja desconcertado, frunció el ceño y se fue con brusquedad hacia ella.

-No………- Hermione estaba a punto de llorar, retrocediendo cuando lo vio viniendo a ella con esa actitud tan avasallante, por un momento pensó que se disponía a atacarla. El rostro de Theo no reflejaba ninguna emoción, era imposible leer detrás de esa mirada azul tan intensa que le dedicaba- no puedes odiarme………….no así……………no………….

Theo la estrecho en sus brazos, Hermione empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, él la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y le beso la cabeza con ternura.

-No te odio- dijo Theo un poco mas tranquilo, le dolía todo lo que había pasado, pero sabia que había sido la única salida de la chica. Entre ella muerta o su padre en la cárcel, tenia bien claras las cosas, ella muerta no era una posibilidad que pudiese contemplarse jamás-no te odio. Todo el mundo esta tratando de que lo haga, todos mis amigos………….pero no puedo…………simplemente no puedo ni quiero.

- Theo- susurro ella- fue horrible…………espantoso. Yo no quería hacerlo……..pero no tuve mas remedio. Yo sabia que era tu padre, intente decirle que te conocía…………que tú y yo éramos amigos.

-Mi padre no esta bien de la cabeza, de seguro no entendió nada de lo que quisiste decirle. Estaban en una batalla, niña tonta, es un mortifago…………¿Crees que te hubiese escuchado? No lo hubiese hecho, te lo aseguro…………….se quien es y de lo que es capaz. Pero confieso que nunca pensé que Voldemort lo utilizaría, mi padre esta enfermo y débil, por eso sin duda lograste aturdirlo. Quizás he debido contarlo lo que me pasaba contigo, estoy seguro que a lo mejor hubiese recordado algo importante como eso. Fue mi error, lo siento.

-¿Esta en Azkaban?- pregunto ella.

-Lo esta – dijo él con amargura- ahora no me queda nada.

-Oh por Dios- ella chillo y se apretó mas a su cuerpo- Yo sigo estando contigo, por eso he venido. Para disculparme de alguna forma y para decirte que te quiero……………...

-Duele Hermione- dijo Theo tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas, todo el asunto era una locura, tenia sus lealtades divididas. Pero lo cierto era lo cierto, su padre había comprado todos los tickets para Azkaban, de eso no había la menor duda, aunque no estuviese feliz con el hecho- duele en el alma. Entiéndelo es mi padre…………………yo amo a mi padre. Quiero tenerlo de vuelta y no va a poder ser……….jamás. Pero perderte para mi no es una posibilidad que pueda contemplar tranquilamente, si te mueres……………….me volvería loco.

Ella se acerco a él intentando besarlo y Theo retrocedió. No era un buen momento, tenia los sentimientos a flor de piel y tenia que tomar decisiones………..importantes decisiones sobre ellos dos. La tenían difícil……………………..tenia que huir de Inglaterra, ser un esbirro de Voldemort no estaba en sus planes y que ella muriese defendiendo a Potter tampoco, tenia que llevársela…………pero tenia que hacer las cosas con calma, sacarla del país en cuanto tuviese un lugar seguro y luego contarle lo del Plogsom. Pero sin alimentar ninguna sospecha de ninguno de los bandos involucrados.

-No deberías estar aquí. El ministerio me vigila- dijo él- no quiero que recaigan sospechas sobre ti, por eso no me he acercado ni he contestado tus mensajes.

-No me importa- ella de nuevo se acerco, coloco sus manos en su pecho, su mirada se apodero de sus ojos- te quiero…………………….no vuelvas a alejarte de mi.

Theo sintió su corazón encogerse y la abrazo con fuerza, ambos cayeron sobre el piso de la estancia. Entonces no pudo aguantar mas, el chico le hizo caso a su corazón y poco a poco, busco sus labios, para besarla con ternura, con cariño y con dolor.

-Nunca he estado mas asustado en mi vida que esa noche- dijo él con sus labios pegados a los de ella. Sus manos la aferraban con miedo de perderla- no sabes lo que es temer por lo que mas quieres.

-Saldremos de esto- dijo ella- tu papa esta enfermo, a lo mejor te dejan llevarlo a San Mungo.

-No hables tonterías Hermione- contesto Theo.

-Aclaremos esto- dijo ella separándose un instante de él- es un mortifago y merece la cárcel. Pero………..si realmente esta enfermo, demente o lo que sea………………de pronto…………………no esta muy consciente de las cosas que hace.

-Hermione- Theo tomo su cara entre sus manos- no hay solución, dejémoslo así- Ella lo beso de nuevo. Theo saboreo sus lágrimas y las de ella en cada beso. Estar mas tristes era imposible para ellos.

-Tienes que irte- dijo Theo acariciando con su nariz su rostro- no es bueno que estés aquí.

Entonces la tormenta empezó, los truenos resonaron por toda la casa. Ella lo miro con cara de circunstancia, Theo se encogió de hombros, al parecer definitivamente ella tendría que quedarse allí, no sabía aparecerse, no sabia manejar una escoba y él no estaba conectado a la red flu. Luego de un rato abrazados, la tarde llego a su final, todavía llovía con fuerza y al parecer duraría toda la noche. Theo se separo de ella con algo de desgano. Estaba un poco reconfortado, sin embargo se sentía como la mierda. Todavía estaba dolido, confundido y lo peor de todo……………con miedo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- dijo él entrando a la cocina, no espero la respuesta de la chica- te prepare algo.

Después de terminada la cena, ambos chicos se encontraron sentados en una mesa, sin muchas ganas de seguir tocando el tema. Hermione se levanto y empezó a lavar los platos con tranquilidad. Nott busco otra botella de cerveza y la miro mientras ella acomodaba todas las cosas de la cocina en su lugar. Apoyo su cuerpo contra la repisa, ella lo movió con delicadeza hacia un lado para abrir una gaveta y meter unos cubiertos. Ese simple gesto cotidiano y domestico le movió el piso. Ni siquiera le pidió permiso, simplemente lo hizo, sabiendo que él no diría nada y se movería sin chistar. Había algo tan natural en su relación, que le cortaba el aliento, era como si estuviesen casados, se entendían muy bien sin palabras. Quizás……………cuando tuviesen diecisiete…………pronto……….a lo mejor no seria mala idea………….pedirle……..casarse con él. Theo meneo la cabeza, ¿Matrimonio? No , no era su estilo, esa palabra solo le producía escalofríos. Tenia suficientes cuentos espeluznantes en su familia sobre los matrimonios entre los Nott's para tener pesadillas el resto de su vida. Ninguno terminaba bien y de seguro él no seria la excepción a la regla, novecientos años de historia así se lo confirmaban. La quería con él, pero con la suficiente libertad para irse el día que no pudiese aguantarlo más. Sin ataduras…………..si alguien iba a vivir con él, seria con un contrato abierto……….con una cláusula de salida fácil y sin retorno. El Plogsom era un trago amargo para cualquiera. Pero si, quería que ella estuviese con él si no como su esposa…………..como su amante ………su compañera………….Entonces la cara de Voldemort hizo aparición en sus pensamientos, apretó la botella de cerveza con fuerza hasta casi quebrarla. ¿Cómo huir de semejante monstruo?

-Llevare unas sabanas al cuarto de huéspedes, estarás cómoda, el baño esta al final del pasillo- dijo él inexpresivamente- te prestare una camiseta de las mías para que estés mas cómoda.

Hermione lo siguió intranquila, se apretaba las manos nerviosa, algo estaba mal, lo sentía…………lo presentía. Theo estaba algo distante con ella y no entendía la razón, si ya lo de su padre estaba aclarado. Voldemort…………………ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa……………Voldemort sin duda había llamado a Theo. ¡Diablos! Tenia que ayudarlo………pero tenia que esperar a que él le dijese que era lo que rayos había pasado.

Horas después Hermione se removía intranquila en la cama, la habitación era tan oscura como la casa, pesados cortinajes ocultaban las ventanas, la tormenta seguía arreciando afuera, los relámpagos iluminaban alternativamente la habitación pero no lo suficiente para que esta dejase de ser oscura y tenebrosa. Ella despertó y se encogió entre las sabanas. Sentía las paredes de la habitación aprisionándola. Si no fuese porque ella decidamente era una escéptica se atrevería a afirmar que esa casa estaba maldita. De pronto sintió sed, ¡Diablos! Debió haber traído un vaso con agua a la habitación, no le causaba nada de gracia deambular sola por esa casa, seguramente Theo estaría dormido, lo había visto ojeroso y cansado, no lo despertaría, de eso estaba segurísima, el chico se merecía descansar. Se levanto apartando sus sabanas y se estremeció, era verano pero la casa estaba terriblemente fría, la camiseta le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, la carne la tenia de gallina, no se había quitado las medias, por lo menos el frío no llegaba a sus pies. Salio de la habitación intentado no hacer ruido y bajo las escaleras lentamente, fue a la cocina y lleno un vaso con agua. No había bebido más que un sorbo, cuando escucho el tintineo de un vaso lleno de hielo. Fue hacia donde creía que provenía el sonido y se encontró a Theo en el salon echado en una poltrona con un vaso de licor en sus manos. Tenía la cara roja, era evidente que había estado bebiendo toda la noche, fue mas de lo que pudo soportar, ella se adelanto y le quito el vaso de la mano.

-Theo vete a dormir- dijo ella.

-No estoy borracho- contesto él, con los ojos cerrados. No estaba ebrio, eso era un hecho, había heredado la legendaria resistencia al alcohol de los Nott, le era prácticamente imposible emborracharse, solo estaba demasiado alterado para dormir así que había decidido relajarse bebiendo, además de todos los hechos acontecidos, tenia a la chica que amaba durmiendo en la planta superior a unos metros de su propia habitación y había quedado en la sala para evitar la tentación. No era el momento…………….de eso estaba seguro- para eso falta mucho pero sin duda lo lograre hoy.

-No te entiendo- contesto Hermione- no entiendo porque te dañas de esa forma.

-Ni lo intentes- contesto Theo lanzando una amarga carcajada ¿Cómo rayos ella iba a entenderlo si no le había contado ni la mitad de las cosas que le habían sucedido por miedo a perderla? abrió los ojos y la vio frente a él, vestida solo con su camiseta, el cabello en ondas cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus labios rojos entreabiertos y su mirada furiosa. Se veía hermosa, como una ninfa _¡Diablos_! lo de la camiseta no había sido buena idea, mostraba mas piel de lo que jamás le había visto expuesta. _Bien, Theo, están solos, tú y ella……………………………..lánzate al agua. _Theo parpadeo, no estaba bien…………….no era la ocasión. No se sentía anímicamente bien y de seguro ella tampoco. No quería aprovecharse………pero a la vez se estaba muriendo de las ganas.

-No me gusta que bebas- dijo ella tomando la botella de whiskey y el vaso dirigiéndose a colocarlos en otro sitio alejándolos de Theo. Los dejo sobre una especie de bar que había en el salón. El chico tuvo la intención de reclamarle………..pero ella se giro y lo miro intensamente, por un momento sus ojos chocaron………..había tanto amor, tanta ternura y tantas cosas en esa mirada que Theo perdió el aliento. Ella se giro de nuevo y quedo de espaldas a él. Theo intentaba por todos los medios controlarse y no saltarle encima. Era demasiado cómico, ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenia sobre él, lanzándole esas miradas que mataban. Y como era lógico, perdió la lucha en su consciencia. Todos sus sentimientos estaban revueltos, pero había uno que sobresalía entre todos, él estaba profundamente enamorado de Hermione Granger, la deseaba como solo un hombre desea a una mujer, para hacerla suya.

Theo se levanto del sofá, camino lentamente unos metros y se acerco por detrás de ella. Quería tocarla, quería estrecharla en sus manos, sentía el deseo apoderándose de su razón, pero no era lo adecuado……………no en ese momento………que se sentía tan mal……………..porque en algún instante…….Voldemort lo llamaría para ocupar el lugar de su padre………………y o escapaba ……………o se unía a sus filas. Y su relación con Hermione estaba a pique. Theo Nott estaba luchando contra sus propios sentimientos y estaba perdiendo.

-Deberías volver a la cama- dijo él acercándose mas aun a ella- es muy tarde.

-Si tú no duermes- dijo ella bajando su rostro para ocultar su cara de susto con sus cabellos. Su peor pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. No debió haberlo buscado, debió haber esperado …………a que él tomase una decisión acerca de su vida. No debía presionarlo. Esa no era una pelea tonta y lo sabia- yo tampoco. Theo…………por favor confía en mí. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Hems- entonces Theo se acerco su rostro a la cabeza de ella y poso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Hermione sintió ese contacto y se estremeció. Theo metió su nariz en sus cabellos y aspiro sonoramente- no me lo pongas más difícil, vete a tu habitación.

-No quiero- dijo ella con voz ahogada, mientras sentía las manos del chico bajar por sus brazos y sus labios posándose en su cuello. Sintió algo removerse en su vientre, un calor raro se apoderaba de su cuerpo y le impelía a tomar acciones, quería sentir su piel contra la de él desesperadamente. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Theo Nott se había comportado como un caballero y ella lo dejaba, puesto que sentía que era muy chica para involucrarse sexualmente con alguien. Pero en ese momento, todas esas razones carecían de valor para ella. ¿Estaba segura de eso? No lo estaba ¿Quería que sucediese? Mil veces si, ella lo amaba.

-¿Que es lo quieres?- pregunto Theo mientras saboreaba la piel de ella. Cerró los ojos extasiado, ¡Rayos!, le gustaba mucho, besarla, sus manos dejaron sus brazos y rodearon su cintura, la pego a él. Hermione no pudo contener su gesto de sorpresa, sintió algo duro contra sus nalgas. Un gemido salio de su boca y sintió aun mas calor del que tenia.

-Te quiero a ti- dijo ella después de un rato, en donde dejo que el chico la acariciase con su boca.

Theo entendió el mensaje implícito de esa respuesta, de pronto la giro hasta tenerla frente a frente y sin mediar más palabras la beso, como un desesperado. Había intentando de todas las maneras posibles contenerse…………pero no podía, lo que sentía era más fuerte que él. Sus manos inquietas rebuscaron el filo de su camiseta y toco la espalda desnuda de la chica, la apretó más contra él. Hermione respondió a ese furioso beso con energía, permitió los embates de la lengua de él dentro de su boca y sus manos aferraron su cabeza atrayéndolo más a ella. Sentía las calientes manos del chico acariciando su espalda y su cintura, lo hacia con suavidad, como si temiese hacerle algún daño. Y cada toque y cada beso encendían más la pasión en su interior

Caminaron despacio sin separarse, subieron torpemente las escaleras y en los descansillos seguían besándose como unos locos, de una manera completamente diferente a como solían hacerlo, la timidez de unos niños dio paso a la sensualidad de unos adolescentes que se estaba descubriendo uno al otro. La boca de él sabia a alcohol, pero el gusto no le era desagradable, Hermione mordía tiernamente sus labios y pronto se encontró besándole el cuello con descaro, Theo la pego contra una pared y le levanto un muslo, colocando su mano debajo de su rodilla, aprovecho esta posición para pegar su pelvis contra la de ella, demostrándole lo duro que estaba por ella. Ese gesto la dejo sin aliento, había sido algo muy masculino, muy dominante y muy sexual, pero no parecía ni estudiado ni calculado, era algo innato en Theo. Hermione estaba completamente excitada, como nunca lo había estado en su vida, tenia un poco de temor…………por su inexperiencia…………sabia lo que pasaría………….pero por otro lado si no lo hacia moriría. Siguieron subiendo las escaleras, besándose con intensidad, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Theodore.

Se separaron por un segundo cuando llegaron a la habitación, ambos chicos se miraban hambrientos uno de otro, ella con los pies se quito las medias, luego sorpresivamente se fue contra él y le quito su camiseta, dejando expuesto su pecho, los dos respiraban agitadamente, pero Theo parecía paralizado, dudoso todavía. Hermione tomo la iniciativa, se paro de puntillas y le mordió un hombro. Theo cerro los ojos con fuerza, jadeo sintiendo al mismo tiempo, dolor y placer, sin pensar con claridad se lanzo violentamente contra ella clavándola contra la pared.

-Auch- dijo ella cuando su cabeza golpeo la pared- ¿Estas seguro de que no estas ebrio? Estas algo rudo.

-Oh disculpa-dijo él abriendo los ojos. Reviso la cabeza de la chica, se maldijo en su mente por su torpeza, no estaba borracho, pero si bastante ansioso.

-¿Dónde estábamos?- dijo ella coqueta posando sus manos en los hombros del chico, él la rodeo con sus brazos, sujetándola con determinación. Observo maravillada el elaborado tatuaje que Theo tenia en el pecho, parecía un guerrero vikingo, lucia maravillosamente masculino con él, le quitaba el aliento.

-Creo que en el punto donde me estabas tratando de quitar la ropa- le contesto él clavándole un beso arrollador, luego de un rato se separaron jadeando. Los ojos de ella brillaban como dos brazas ardientes…….entonces Theo supo que increíblemente …………lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto………….. Se olvido de su padre, de Voldemort, de absolutamente todas las razones por las que él no debería tomarla esa noche. Estaba demasiado enamorado…………y quería vivir en carne propia la expresión física de ese sentimiento tan intenso que tenia por ella.

En un movimiento rápido, Theo le saco la camiseta por los hombros, ella se sintió descubierta en su desnudez e intento tapar sus senos. El chico no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, ella estaba maravillosa, era perfecta, tenia una piel blanca que lo invitaba a recorrerla a besos, esos senos turgentes, firmes, con unos pezones rosados que estaban directamente apuntando a él. Hermione solo conservó la parte inferior de su ropa interior, desvío su cara, de alguna forma estaba algo avergonzada, jamás había estado sin ropa frente a alguien en su vida.

-No tienes porque apenarte…………..eres bella- dijo él con voz ronca y sugerente, mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo.

Hermione contenía la respiración. Theo tomo sus manos y las separo de su pecho, descubriéndolo para él. Ella temblaba con un ratoncito asustado. Theo de nuevo la beso, esta vez con calma tratando de tranquilizarla, la echo sobre la cama y se coloco encima de ella, sus labios recorrieron su cuello y luego, después de dar besos cortos en su escote, bajo hasta su pecho, tomo un pezón y empezó a chupar, ella lo miraba extasiada y le acaricio los cabellos. Theo no dejo desatendido el otro pecho, mientras jugueteaba con sus pezones, acariciaba su vientre. Hermione apoyo la cabeza sobre la almohada y se dejo sumergir en un sinfín de sensaciones desconocidas para ella.

-No te importa………..lo de tu padre……..yo- dijo ella con algo de culpabilidad.

Theo la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Si me importa……………pero también me importas tú- ella se estremeció ante la sinceridad de esa declaración. Sintió sus labios sobre su estomago y luego de nuevo sobre sus pechos.

La mano de Theo vago hasta el filo de su ropa interior, se introdujo por debajo de la tela, repto hasta su sexo y empezó a acariciar lentamente el punto mas placentero de ella, Hermione trato de cerrar las piernas y con una de sus manos apreso su muñeca para detenerlo, en un gesto inconsciente de aprensión. Theo soltó su boca de sus pechos y la miro, ella sintió el peso de esa mirada en el fondo de su alma, era lujuria en su mas vivida expresión.

-Tranquila- Theo le acaricio la cara con el dorso de su mano- confía en mí.

-Es que- dijo ella con la duda reflejada en sus ojos- nadie me había tocado allí antes.

-Lo se- dijo él – cierra los ojos, siéntelo. Tú lo quieres y yo también. Todo esta bien Hermione, no hay nada sucio o malo en esto.

Entonces de nuevo poso sus labios contra los de ellas y empezó a acariciarla con calma, la sintió humedecerse mas de lo que estaba, luego de un rato, ella inconscientemente empezó a mover sus caderas circularmente y a jadear. Theo fue mas rápido acariciando con un dedo su clítoris. Hermione sentía que todo le daba vueltas, la sensación de tener la mano de él acariciando sus mas profunda intimidad, era avasallante, pronto sintió un calor extraño en su bajo vientre y todo estallo a su alrededor. Un sollozo salio de su garganta y su respiración se agito, sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Theo saco sus manos de su ropa interior y de nuevo la beso. Ella estaba ruborizada, el sudor caía a gotas sobre su frente, Theo levanto el rostro y gimió, jamás en su vida la había visto así……………perdida después de haber subido a la alturas debido al efecto que le producían esas caricias tan intimas, ella lucia alterada y terriblemente excitada.

-Es la primera vez que te pasa, digo…… que tienes un orgasmo- pregunto Theo, mientras se quitaba sus jeans, hasta quedarse en boxers y se subió encima de ella.

-Algunas veces soñando………contigo………..- confesó ella mientras se incorporaba un poco para besarlo- y me he tocado yo misma, pero decididamente no es lo mismo- sus labios atraparon el inferior de Theo.

Ella le mordió un labio y Theo dio un gruñido que le salio de lo mas profundo de su garganta, las manos de ella estaban en el borde de sus boxers y los empezó a bajar, Theo la ayudo con presteza. Hermione le acaricio las nalgas y Theo entonces se incorporo un poco se deshizo rápidamente de sus boxers y luego de las bragas de ella, que impedían su total acceso a sus profundidades. Hermione tomo detalle de todas las protuberancias de la anatomía del chico. Era naturalmente curiosa, así que no pudo evitar mirar sin disimulo, pero al darse cuenta de su descarado examen, desvío la vista ruborizándose, Theo le tomo el rostro con suavidad obligándolo a mirarlo

-No tengo nada que no hayas visto antes………..creo- dijo él intentando no reír, señalando con un dedo su propio hemisferio sur- te recuerdo que no fuiste nada discreta aquella vez en el lago. Estuve riéndome por semanas solo de recordar tu cara, eso te pasa por curiosa.

-Hay alguna que otra cosa diferente, digamos que…….._eso_……….. no estaba tan despierto esa vez- dijo ella mordiéndose un labio por la ansiedad, señalando con la mirada directamente el rígido centro del cuerpo del chico, Theo sonrío espléndidamente, si eso era cierto……otro eufemismo…………despierto……..bastante acertado para decir la verdad. Luego admiro el cuerpo de la chica, menudo, pálido, esbelto, lleno de suaves curvas en donde perderse y con unos estupendos pechos redondos que lo invitaban a hacer cosas innombrables con ellos.

-Eres la cosa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida- dijo Theo casi sin aliento, arrodillado entre las piernas de ella.

-Y esto es algo que esperado toda la vida- le contesto ella.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Theo- si quieres podemos………..esperar……Aunque yo estoy a punto de volverme loco………….me estas matando Hermione.

-Si- dijo ella-lo deseo con toda el alma.

-No quiero que te duela- dijo él mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, le separo aun mas las piernas y se deslizo entre ellas, acerco su cara al rostro de Hermione y le beso la punta de la nariz- tratare de ir con cuidado.

-Tú eres el de la experiencia- dijo ella en voz baja, mientras besaba su mentón- no yo.

-Tampoco tengo tanta experiencia- dijo él en un murmullo- nunca le he hecho el amor a nadie. Solo tuve sexo alguna vez con alguien.

Theo entonces con suavidad, se introdujo dentro de ella, sintió un poco de resistencia, pero empujo con algo de fuerza y la supero. Sintió a Hermione tensarse por un rato, no se movió, ahogo un gemido de dolor y se mordió un labio, le clavo instintivamente las uñas en la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Theo preocupado, jamás se había acostado con una chica virgen y aunque se sabia algo la teoría, no sabia bien como hacer- ¿te hice daño?

-Arde un poco – dijo ella cerrando sus ojos con fuerza- pero estoy bien. No dolió tanto como pensé.

-Te prometo que te va a gustar……..bueno espero, solo relájate y déjate llevar- dijo él, tenia sus dudas, tenia muchas ganas de moverse dentro de ella, pero quería ser amable, era su primera vez y no quería asustarla, la chica levanto un poco las caderas para incitarlo a seguir.

Theo se descoloco un poco ante ese gesto, pero al parecer la chica sabia lo que quería y sino actuaba rápido, iría por él, sonrío satisfecho y empezó a moverse lentamente. Se sentía apretada, húmeda y caliente, estaba en el paraíso dentro de ella. Sus embestidas al principio fueron gentiles, pero poco a poco empezaron a cobrar vigor, los gemidos de placer de ambos inundaron la estancia. Hermione al principio se había sentido bastante rara, sentía algo extraño llenado su bajo vientre, pero cuando el chico empezó a moverse, la fricción en sitios que ni siquiera ella sabia que existían dentro de su cuerpo se le hizo placentera, pronto lo acompaño con un movimiento de caderas, apretó sus nalgas inconscientemente para que Theo se hundiera mas en ella.

Theodore entendió el mensaje y aumento la rapidez y fuerza de sus embates. Apoyo una mano sobre el colchón y con la otra le levanto una pierna a la chica, colocándola sobre su cadera, para penetrar más profundamente en ella. Se sentía en un sueño, le estaba haciendo el amor a la chica que amaba, se estaba entregando a ella tanto como ella a él. Tenia el corazón desbocado y no lograba pensar con claridad. Se dedico a besarla como si no existiese mas nada en el mundo y ella le devolvía con pasión uno y cada uno de sus besos. Estaba rodeado de ella, de su calor, de su piel, de su aroma, pronto la sintió contrayéndose alrededor de su miembro, sus embestidas se hicieron rápidas y erráticas y se perdió………….no pudo aguantar mas, era una cornucopia de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Ambos terminaron jadeantes, empapados en sudor, Theo sonreía mientras veía a Hermione abriendo la boca en búsqueda de aire, la miro con ternura, sus ojos se encontraron

-Te amo- dijo Theo mientras de nuevo la besaba- te amo como se que jamás voy a amar a nadie.

-Yo también te amo- dijo ella, el hizo un intento de salir de ella y Hermione lo impidió colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura- no te vayas, me gusta que estés así, dentro de mi.

Theo se desplomo sobre ella y no se retiro. Era su cielo, haberla hecho su mujer, su chica.

0o0

_Su risa __resonó en sus oídos, ella lo miraba divertida, estaba vestida con un vaporoso vestido blanco, su cabello en ondas caían sobre sus hombros, sus ojos café lo miraban intensamente, sus labios rojos lo invitaban a acercarse y besarlos como si su vida se fuera en ello. Draco fue rápidamente hacia ella, algo lo impulsaba a ir tras ella, un sentimiento poderoso se iba apoderando de su corazón, algo que nunca había sentido, deseo, cariño y ternura. Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo empujo contra su cuerpo. Draco la tomo con ambos brazos, acerco su cara y rozo su nariz contra la de ella. Se sentía tan calida…………..una atracción poderosa hacia que no quisiese irse jamás de allí……………..ella era todo para él. _

_Tenía__ miedo de preguntar, pero lo hizo. Sentía su cuerpo pegado al suyo, y era tan exquisita la sensación………….que sabia que ese era su lugar…………..estar con ella._

_La chica lo miraba esperando una explicación ante su actitud._

_-¿Me amas?- pregunto Draco Malfoy sujetándola hacia él. No sabia porque, pero necesitaba oírlo de su boca desesperadamente. _

_La chica se tomo su tiempo. De manera inaudita……Draco se dio cuenta de que ella ……en sus manos tenia una daga. La chica le sonrío……………..de nuevo Draco intento acercarse y ella hundió la daga en su corazón…………..su risa de nuevo resonó en su cabeza. Draco sintió el dolor…………físico y espiritual de la herida, bajo su mirada y vio con terror su camisa blanca, poco a poco esta estaba tiñéndose de sangre. La miro totalmente desconcertado, había sido un accidente………….quizás………..un error, ella jamás podría haberle hecho daño con intención._

_-¿Me amas?- su voz salio suplicante de su garganta. Un miedo irracional se apodera de su mente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había hecho eso? ¿Por qué le había entregado algo que nunca se había sentido capaz de sentir por alguien? ¿Por qué diablos estaba enamorado de ella?_

_-No………………- dijo ella sin dejar de reír, lo miraba con burla, con desprecio- jamás lo haría. No podría. No te lo mereces. _

Draco abrió sus ojos en un total estado de pánico, respiraba agitadamente, instintivamente se llevo una mano a su corazón. ¿Qué diablos……….? ¿Qué había pasado? Esa puta de Granger lo había atravesado con un cuchillo. ¡Rayos!, todo estaba como la mierda, se sentía verdaderamente mal. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, era tarde en la noche, estaba en su cama…………..era un sueño………una pesadilla vivida. De nuevo se examino el pecho, se quito con rapidez la camiseta y se examino……………no estaba herido. Miro a la persona durmiendo a su lado con un presentimiento en su cabeza. _No, el mundo no podía estar tan loco, , Granger, él enamorado de Granger, solo en una pesadilla podría ocurrir algo así de estupido. _. La chica morena se removió un poco entre las sabanas. Draco tardo en reconocerla…………….si…………era Padma, no era………………..ella.

Se levanto de la cama con rapidez y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, se jalo el cabello inconscientemente ¿Qué demonios era ese sueño tan raro? encendió la luz, poco le importo el sueño de Padma. Estaba un poco descontrolado. Tenia que urgentemente sacarse a la sangre sucia de la cabeza, tanta rabia junta tenia que drenarla pronto, tenia que hacerla pagar de alguna manera, quería matarla con sus propias manos, apretar su cuello hasta que dejase de respirar, la muy maldita se había atrevido a meterse en el pozo profundo de sus mas innombrables deseos. Una emoción indescriptible surgió en su pecho………una sensación de pérdida muy intensa. ¿Qué rayos estaba mal en él por estar sintiendo todas esas cosas tan raras?

Padma se despertó malhumorada y se sentó en la cama. Ambos estaban completamente vestidos, ella había llegado esa noche a su casa, para darle un poco de consuelo, sabia que el chico la estaba pasando mal con el encarcelamiento de su padre en Azkaban. No se habían acostado, al parecer el sexo era un asunto cada vez mas infrecuente entre ellos. Se dedicaron a hablar un rato, de un tiempo a la fecha eran más amigos que cualquier otra cosa. Le sorprendió un poco la cara aterrorizada de Draco, sus ojos inquietos miraban a todas partes.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo ella.

-Una pesadilla………….otra mas para la colección- contesto Draco secamente- será mejor que te vayas Padma, quiero estar solo.

La chica solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a colocarse sus zapatos. Luego se levanto y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- pregunto ella.

-Si- dijo Draco bajando su rostro, deshaciendose de la mano de la chica- te agradezco por dedicarme algo de tiempo Padma, pero vete, a tus padres de seguro no les agradaría que estuvieses por aquí.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella- Parva siempre me cubre. Draco…………..tengo algo que decirte……….se que no es el momento.....pero..........yo...........

-Estas con Roger Davies- dijo Draco sin ningún atisbo de emoción. La chica se quedo un poco estupefacta………….eso no lo había visto venir………ni en sueños. ¿Cómo rayos sabia que estaba de novia con Davies?

Padma estaba saliendo con Roger Davies……..desde hacia unas semanas, puesto que su relación con Malfoy no iba a ninguna parte, le gustaba acostarse con él pero mas nada. Le tenia algo de cariño……… como a una especie de amigo…………si es que alguien podría considerarse amigo de alguien tan frío y calculador como Draco Malfoy. Pero para hacer honor a la verdad, el chico era amable con ella y le había dejado todo el asunto claro desde un principio. Estaba de novio con Pansy Parkinson y ellos solo estaban………..pasando el rato. Ella no puso objeción y allí estaban meses después………..terminando………….si es que esa era la palabra correcta. Padma no lo podía decir con propiedad.

-Mira Draco………..tú pusiste las reglas, no yo. Eres novio de Parkinson, bien, no tuve ningún problema con eso. Era divertido, me gusta acostarme contigo. Pero desde hace un tiempo……………tengo la ligera sensación de que te gusta alguien más…………..estas como distraído. Te repito, se que no es mi problema y digamos que me caes bien……………..por lo que si quieres buscarte otra………no hay rollo…………no te hare una escena- dijo ella un poco atropelladamente.

-Pues parece que me estas haciendo una escena Padma- respondió él secamente.

Ella bufo exasperada, se anudo su largo cabello oscuro y tomo su abrigo.

-No quería decírtelo………..porque no quería que tomases alguna represalia con Roger.

-Tranquila- contesto Draco mirándola a los ojos con cinismo- en realidad no me importa. Si quieres estar con él y Davies contigo ¿Cuál es el problema? No creo que yo………….sea un inconveniente para ti a estas alturas.

-Eres un verdadero cabron, lo sabias- dijo ella un poco molesta. En su ego femenino había esperado una demostración aunque sea ínfima de celos por parte del chico.

-No eres la primera que me lo dice y de seguro no serás la ultima- dijo Draco con desgano. Padma resoplo y fue hasta la puerta, antes de irse se giro y lo vio, con esa expresión de profunda tristeza que sabia que no era debido a ella.

-¿No te habrás enamorado de esa chica? ¿No será algún imposible o algo así?- dijo ella- no eres de ese estilo Malfoy…………….tu…………no quieres a nadie………

-No estoy enamorado de nadie Padma-contesto Draco- es solo que…………..tengo una especie de obsesión insana por una chica por ahí…………que pretendo satisfacer de alguna forma……….cuando llegue a Hogwarts.

Padma suspiro, si había estado atenta todos esos meses sabia de quien se trataba. Pobrecita, no sabía lo que le esperaba, confiaba en que la chica que no fuese tan tonta para caer directamente a las manos de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Le vas a hacer daño? – pregunto inocentemente.

-Si………………….todo el daño que humanamente pueda provocarle- contesto Draco con rabia, apretó sus manos inconcientemente- le voy a hacer pagar todo lo que me ha hecho.

-Estas demente- escupió ella. Se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

-Gracias Padma- dijo él, ella solo sonrío. Era un imbecil…………pero a veces………su lado humano le salía de la nada, provocando que verdaderamente lo apreciase como persona. Ella se devolvió sobre sus pasos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada- le contesto Padma, le apretó una mano- ¿amigos?.

-Solo si tú quieres- dijo Draco alzando su rostro, un mechón de cabello rubio le ocultaba parte de los ojos- espero que Davies sea tan bueno como yo. Si vas a patearme el culo, espero que por lo menos sea por algo que valga la pena- Padma tuvo el tino de no dejarse impresionar por esas palabras, sabia que el hecho de que ella lo dejase, no le producía ni cosquillas a Draco Malfoy. Su corazón era tan duro como una piedra.

-Ni lo dudes por un segundo cariño. Otra cosa, deshazte de Parkinson, esta decididamente loca, no ha parado de enviar lechuzas a mi casa, con mensajes insultándome - Padma abrió la puerta y se fue.

_Malfoy……………eres un desastre con las mujeres, o se vuelven locas por ti hasta literalmente asfixiarte o no les importas en lo absoluto, ninguna tiene el animo suficiente para enamorase de ti_, _ni siquiera Pansy_. Una risa amarga salio de su garganta, ¿Quién diablos en su sano juicio lo iba a querer sinceramente? O estaban detrás de su cuerpo o de su dinero. Esa era la triste realidad. No había nada bueno en Draco Malfoy para que ninguna quisiese arriesgar sus sentimientos con él. ¿Por qué lo asombraba? No debería sentirse mal, así era y así siempre había sido. Su padre lo habría criado de tal forma, que no tenía nada bueno que brindarle a nadie.

Draco vio su imagen reflejada en un espejo frente a su cama……………siempre había sentido que algo no estaba bien en él y esa noche el sentimiento estaba mas presente que nunca. Avanzo hacia el espejo, alguien había dicho una vez que si no podías contar regresivamente hasta diez y aguantar mirando propio tu reflejo en un espejo…………………..eras una mierda de ser humano.

-Diez…………nueve………ocho………..- cada vez que contaba, el recuerdo del sueño volvía a él mas vivido…….

- Siete………seis- su respiración empezó a agitarse de nuevo, un dolor sordo le taladraba el alma

- Cinco……………..- el chico con rapidez tomo un florero de una mesita de noche y lo lanzo contra el espejo, este se hizo añicos ruidosamente, solo quedaron algunos fragmentos todavía pegados al soporte, su figura se veía distorsionada. Con las manos temblando, Draco siguió observando su reflejo, su voz se hacia cada vez mas pastosa.

-Cuatro………….tres…………….dos………….- no pudo terminar la cuenta regresiva………..Draco tuvo la certeza de que jamás lo haría.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	19. El curioso caso de Jack Spencer

Disclamer: personajes propiedad de JK Rowling.

Hola como están, bueno aquí comenzamos la recta final de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten. Banda sonora para el sexto año, "Someday" de Nickelback. Enjoy y dejer reviews.

Capitulo 19 El curioso caso de Jack Spencer

Bristol, verano de 1995

Siempre había deseado emprender una aventura, no en vano la sangre vikinga corría por sus venas. Lo único que no se imagino era que lo iba a hacer con dieciséis años, con su padre en la cárcel y dejando atrás el único amor que había conocido en la vida.

Theo suspiro cuando cerro con llave la verja de hierro de su casa, luego de un rato en donde miro con nostalgia, quizás por doceava vez el jardín lleno de malezas en donde había jugado toda su infancia, trago grueso, se echo su mochila a la espalda y se dispuso a caminar…………..su viaje hacia lo desconocido empezaba. No llevaba gran cosa, algo de ropa, un par de botas de repuesto, cincuenta galeones, un libro de encantamientos, Sueño de una noche de Verano de Willian Shakespeare en versión de bolsillo (otro regalo de Hermione), un pergamino con la dirección de Blaise Zabinni, en donde se especificaba como contactar con la madre de Blaise en caso de que le sucediese algo así como morirse, y su varita la llevaba en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, no podía usarla, cuando no apareciese en el colegio el primero de septiembre, sabia que lo primero que haría el Ministerio de Magia, seria intentar seguirlo con el rastro, así que por lo pronto tendría que valerse por si mismo sin usar una gota de magia, por lo menos hasta que cumpliese la mayoría de edad.

Theo camino hacia el puerto, conocía bien la ciudad, cada recoveco, su padre no era muy estricto en cuanto a sus vagabundeos callejeros y consideraba Bristol como territorio exclusivo de los Nott´s, quizás era porque eran la única familia mágica que vivía en la ciudad y sus alrededores. Las otras familias mágicas, se habían desaparecido o simplemente se habían mudado a otra ciudad.

Theo había desayunado lo suficiente ese día para que el hambre no le golpease en el estomago, solo tenia diez galeones y eso tendría que bastar hasta que llegase a Irlanda. El resto de su dinero estaba en Gringgott´s, pero no se atrevía a ir hasta la sucursal del banco en la ciudad, para no dejar rastros. Se le encogió el corazón al pensar que de nuevo le había mentido a Hermione, le había prometido encontrarse con ella en Hogwarts, pero jamás regresaría al colegio, de eso estaba bien seguro.

Tenia muchas cosas que hacer y que pensar, lo primero y principal como darle el esquinazo a Voldemort, que ya había enviado a Mulciber por él (Theo sintió escalofríos al recordar la aparición de ese espeluznante hombre en su casa el día siguiente que llego del colegio al principio del verano, se llevo un susto de muerte. Gracias a Merlín, el mortifago se trago completa la historia de que estaba enfermo con Viruela de Dragon, había utilizado una poción cambiaformas en si mismo para fingir la enfermedad, Mulciber ni siquiera intento acercarse, por temor a contagiarse. Si el Señor Oscuro le creía, tendría por lo menos seis meses tranquilos ante de que empezase a sospechar) lo segundo era sacar a su padre de Azkaban a como de lugar y para eso contaba con la ayuda de otros magos.

Lo tercero era buscar a Hermione Granger y llevarsela aunque fuese a rastras del Reino Unido antes de que Voldemort empezase la guerra.. En Irlanda lo estaban esperando un grupo de magos sangre limpia llamados los RENEGADOS. Liam O'Sullivan, su jefe, era uno de las pocas personas que su padre apreciaba y estaba ansioso de ayudar a su viejo amigo. Theo le había enviado una lechuza explicándole su situación y el mago respondió que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos en su casa.

Los RENEGADOS eran una clase aparte en el Reino Unido, constituían una organización dedicada a preservar la herencia mágica, según ellos. En realidad lo que hacían era contrabandear en Irlanda y el resto del Reino Unido, objetos, animales y libros de magia negra, regulados por el ministerio mágico. No eran mortifagos, ninguno de ellos, de alguna manera extraña Lord Voldemort siempre tendía a olvidarse de los irlandeses cuando formulaba los planes o reclutaba gente para llevarlos a cabo. Gracias a eso la comunidad mágica de Irlanda nunca se veía involucrada en las cruentas guerras mágicas que sacudían a Inglaterra desde hacia cientos de años. A Theo siempre le había parecido que ese olvido de Voldemort o de los anteriores Señores Oscuros no era casualidad, algo siniestro se cocía detrás de esa actitud. Pero por lo pronto, estaría a salvo en Irlanda.

No tuvo que pagar su pasaje en el pequeño barco pesquero que lo conduciría a Irlanda, pagaría el viaje con trabajo. Los marinos recibieron encantados a ese muchacho alto, afable, de intensos ojos azules, con el aspecto de un oso travieso. Con su corpulencia no le fue difícil fingir que tenia 18 años, de todas maneras nadie pregunto, un trabajador que solo exigía comida y cama, era bien recibido en donde fuese. Lo asignaron como mozo de cocinas. La travesía duraría tres días y la primera noche, cuando termino sus oficios, se sentó en la cubierta del barco y entonces se dedico a recordar, a soñar despierto sobre todo lo ocurrido hacia exactamente una semana. La brisa marina golpeo su rostro, Theo cerro los ojos y por un momento se dejo imbuir por la calidez y la sensación de paz que recordar a Hermione Granger le proporcionaba. No podía describir con palabras lo maravilloso que había sido ese fin de semana. Aunque el despertar de la primera noche, fue algo aparatoso. El chico soltó una carcajada al recordarlo, el momento fue la cosa mas disparatada que le había ocurrido en la vida, gracias a Dios Hermione era Hermione, porque si hubiese sido otra chica, sin duda estaría metido en grandes problemas.

_Theo se acomodo en su cama, __dormía boca abajo como era su costumbre, instintivamente con su mano busco el cuerpo caliente que había aferrado toda la noche, tanteo el colchón y se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba acostada con él. __**Seguramente fue al baño, las chicas siempre tienen que ir al baño después de estas cosas**__, se dispuso a seguir durmiendo y recobrar todas las energías que había agotado en esa sesión maratónica de sexo que había tenido con su novia, cuando de pronto escucho y gemido y abrió los ojos. Su cara estaba pegada al colchón, al principio su visión era borrosa, parpadeo y par de veces y entonces contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa._

_H__ermione estaba sentada en el suelo, con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión entre pánico y desconcierto, sus ojos estaban exorbitados y enrojecidos, llevaba encima su camiseta y sus boxers. Theo la miro extrañado y ella se limito a señalar hacia un punto ubicado al otro lado de la habitación, Theo siguió el dedo y luego maldijo en voz alta. Por supuesto, el Plogsom habia hecho una una aparición tipo hollywoodense. _

_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Theo se levanto de un salto de la cama. Estaba completamente desnudo, pero ni él ni Hermione se inmutaron. Vio la figura negra humanoide del Plogsom que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, solo un poco de luz se filtraba por las cortinas cerradas de la ventana, lo suficiente para dar algo de claridad en esta. El contorno del Plogsom se veía borroso. Gracias al cielo, pensó Theo, si se hubiese presentado ante ella con su forma real, sin duda se habría desmayado de la impresión o aterrorizado hasta enloquecer._

_-Amo- la voz del Plogsom era fría y gutural- por fin despierta. He tenido el placer de conocer a la chica._

_-Theo- dijo Hermione con voz ahogada- ¿sabias que cuando tú duermes, esa cosa se despierta?_

_El Plogsom se río a carcajadas. Theo miro su pecho y se dio cuenta de que el tatuaje no estaba, percatándose de su desnudez, tomo la sabana de la cama y la envolvió sobre sus caderas._

_-¿Qué le dijiste?- Theo estaba furioso- ¿Qué diablos le has contado?_

_-La dama y yo hemos sostenido una interesante charla- dijo el Plogsom- mas bien un monologo, puesto que ella se ha sentido indispuesta y no ha querido soltar la lengua. Pero creo que de los detalles importantes ya esta mas que enterada._

_-¿No se suponía que ibas a esperar que yo se lo dijese?- Theo estaba verdaderamente furioso y muy pero muy preocupado por la reacción de Hermione, quien parecía literalmente congelada sentada sobre el suelo._

_-La culpa es de usted- le dijo el Plogsom- acostarse con ella, digamos que altero un poco mis sentidos. Debió advertirme que iba a pasar, para estar al corriente, cuando estoy dentro de su cuerpo, tiendo a ser un poco despistado y no me doy cuenta de algunas cosas. Sin embargo el sexo es una situación especial, mi permanencia en este mundo depende de la capacidad de los Nott´s de reproducirse, así que la curiosidad me mato- el espíritu río un rato ante la ironía de esa palabra- la sensación en usted fue tan intensa, que no pude resistir las ganas de conocer personalmente a la culpable. Tengo que felicitarlos a ambos, por un momento lograron sorprenderme. Muy bueno para un par de inexpertos. _

_Theo se sonrojo completamente y cuando vio a Hermione se dio cuenta de que la cara de ella estaba como la grana. Por un momento su orgullo masculino se inflo a proporciones cósmicas y enderezo su cuerpo._

_-¿E__n serio?- comento Nott un poco curioso-¿como es eso?_

_-¡Oh por Dios!- entonces Hermione recupero su color habitual y fulmino con la mirada a Theo- no puedo creer que estés discutiendo lo bueno que eres en la cama con un espíritu. ¿Por qué rayos no me preguntas a mí?_

_-Bien, Reina Hermione- entonces Theo se giro y con pretensión le pregunto- ¿Cómo estuve?_

_Hermione de nuevo enrojeció, pero se incorporo del suelo y le dio frente al chico._

_-No tengo punto de comparación- dijo ella con algo de pena- pero creo que la segunda vez que lo hicimos estuvo………….perfecto, creo que de verdad la pase bien._

_-Te dije que te iba a gustar- Theo le guiño un ojo con picardía, intento acercarse a la chica y ella retrocedió._

_-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- pregunto Hermione algo molesta- ya sabia yo que ese tatuaje era algo extraño._

_-Juro que iba a hacerlo- contesto Theo- solo que…………no __quería asustarte. Pero te juro que iba a hacerlo._

_-¿Y lo de la prueba de Mortifagos?- exclamo ella molesta- también ibas a decírmelo o que._

_Theo se desinflo inmediatamente. Al parecer la hora de la verdad había llegado. Miro al Plogsom y con una señal, le ordeno que volviese a su cuerpo. La conversación seria privada. De nuevo el tatuaje cubrió parte de su torso y su brazo derecho. _

_Se sentó en la cama y arrastro a Hermione con él. Ella se acomodo de piernas cruzadas frente a él. Tenía el cabello despeinado y algunas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. No había logrado dormir nada, en primer lugar, había perdido su virginidad esa noche, un hito importante en la vida de cualquier mujer y quería disfrutar todas las horas de la madrugada en brazos de la persona que amaba y segundo…………………….la aparición del Plogsom había sido un suceso bastante perturbador._

_-Bien- T__heo respiro profundo. Agradecía al cielo de que Hermione estuviese calmada, por lo menos en apariencia. Tenia razón, si había alguien quien podría lidiar con el Plogsom era ella- Mira Herms, a veces no te he dicho muchas cosas, pero si lo he hecho ha sido por protegerte._

_-No tengo cinco años T__heo- dijo ella con acritud- se defenderme. Te lo he demostrado._

_-Lo único que me has demostrado, eres que eres tan terca como una mula- contesto Theo de mala gana- y que ademas tienes tendencias suicidas, como tus amigos._

_-Luchamos contra Voldemort- dijo ella- tú deberías hacer lo mismo._

_-Mira Hermione- Theo miro a todos lados, le era insoportablemente incomodo abordar el tema- todos los Nott´s de las ultimas generaciones han sido mortifagos. Mi abuelo y mi padre. El Plogsom te contó su historia. Ya sabes todo lo que mi familia ha sufrido por cientos de años a causa de los muggles. Esa es la principal razón por las cuales hayan pactado con Voldemort en los últimos cincuenta años._

_-¿Te vas a convertir en mortifago?- chillo Hermione._

_-¡NO!- contesto Theo apresuradamente- claro que no. No estoy de acuerdo con matar gente por gusto. Pero debes comprender que tengo unas ideas políticas diferentes a ti en relación con los muggles._

_-Explícate- Hermione enserio la expresión de su rostro y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho._

_-B__ueno…………..este- Theo estaba contra la espada y la pared y lo soltó de inmediato- Yo pienso al igual que mi familia, que el mundo mágico no debería influenciarse por el muggle._

_-Oh- entonces la boca de Hermione se convirtió en un perfecto círculo. De pronto el aparente significado de esas palabras fue claro para ella- Es decir, tú desprecias a los muggles, por ende a los hijos de muggles. Por lo tanto a mí. Nos consideras inferiores y seguramente pretendes matarnos a todos como Voldemort. Perfecto, ya entendí todo el asunto. Ahora si me permites, me largo para que puedas continuar con tus ideas racistas sin contaminarte conmigo_

_-No seas idiota- grito él con algo de desespero- Yo no considero inferiores a los muggles, solo son diferentes. Y por Dios, no te considero sucia, inferior o algo así. Yo te quiero. Pero mis ideas respecto a los muggles son esas, pienso que sus costumbres chocan con las nuestras y que la magia se debilitara a largo plazo por eso._

_-Eso es una estupidez- grito Hermione casi fuera de sus casillas. Jamás en la vida pensó que después de su primera vez, se iba a enfrascar en una discusión dialéctica con Theodore- las sociedades cerradas tiende a corromperse y terminan colapsando por si mismas, la influencia externa no hace mas que enriquecer el mundo mágico, aportar nuevas ideas. No puedo creer que una persona tan inteligente como tú, tenga esas ideas retrogradas._

_-Pues las tengo- dijo Theo quien imitando a Hermione, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho Él era tan obstinado como ella cuando tenia algo entre ceja y ceja. Aunque algo le decía que si quería conservarla a su lado tendria que ceder. Y como se planteaba el asunto, con Voldemort intentando colocarse como jefe supremo de todos, quizás era hora de ser mas flexible en cuanto a todo lo que le había enseñado su padre………Quizás…………. - He reflexionado mucho sobre este asunto y creo que tengo buenas razones para pensar como pienso. Me imagino que tú también tienes sólidos argumentos para tu posición. No te lo discuto, mas bien te lo respeto. Pero una cosa es tener ideas aislacionistas y otra convertirme en un asesino a sueldo de Voldemort, para que él consiga lo que se propone, gobernar a todo el mundo mágico y si nos descuidamos al muggle también. _

_-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con la prueba? ¿Por qué tu padre es un mortifago?- pregunto ella bastante molesta- Entre mas lo explicas, menos entiendo, además. Theo ¿Tienes viviendo dentro de ti a un espíritu que es todo menos benéfico y no te importa un comino?_

_-Bien, Hermione Granger- dijo Theo intentando calmarse- vayamos por partes. Uno, si no acudía a la prueba era hombre muerto al igual que Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Spencer y los demás slytherins del colegio que fueron llamados, nadie le dice no a Voldemort y sigue vivo para contarlo. Segundo, mi padre es un completo demente que es fácilmente manipulable por Lord Voldemort, me da gracia, porque en el fondo mi papa tiene las mismas ideas que yo, no somos tan radicales en ese asunto como otra gente, pero Voldemort le ofrece carnada para su apetito asesino y eso es irresistible para él- Hermione hizo una mueca de asco que Thoe reconoció por lo que era, no la culpaba, escuchar todo eso no debía ser fácil- No te equivoques, es mi padre, lo amo, pero no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo. Es lo que es.  
_

_- Pero yo………….Hermione, yo no soy mi padre, soy una persona completamente distinta, no disfrutare nunca matando a nadie, no esta en mi, ni siquiera soy bueno con la magia negra. No tengo madera de morti__fago, aunque todos ellos insistan que soy un buen prospecto. Pienso que el lugar para luchar por lo que uno quiere es en foros abiertos, en el ministerio, haciendo campaña en la comunidad mágica. No armando una guerra. Tercero, no puedo deshacerme del Plogsom, es un espíritu familiar, me ofrece protección y yo ahora prácticamente soy un huérfano de dieciséis años, solo en el mundo puesto que mi única familia esta en la cárcel- Hermione sintió una punzada de culpabilidad._

_-¿De que lado estas Theo Nott?- pregunto Hermione. La respuesta era importante, de alguna manera sabia que su futuro con el chico dependía de esta._

_-En principio te diría que estoy de mi lado- contesto él- pero puesto que he tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre el asunto, digamos que tendré que decir que apoyo a Potter, ya que los dos queremos lo mismo, aunque por motivos diferentes. Lo estoy diciendo en serio, no para congraciarme contigo. Lo mas logico es desaparecer a Lord Voldemort del planeta antes de que logre adueñarse de él. Pero no voy a intervenir…………………..sabes…………mi padre esta del otro lado._

_-Eso……….- convino ella- puedo entenderlo. Se que no es fácil lo de tu padre, Theo. Pero me parece increíble que me hayas ocultado todo esto. Quizás si lo hubiese sabido antes ………………..a lo mejor……………lo hubiésemos discutido y quizás hasta hubieses cambiado de opinión._

_-¿Estas decepcionada__ de mi? ¿Vas a cortar conmigo?- pregunto Theo con tristeza._

_-Te salvas por apoyar a Harry- dijo ella con franqueza- pero igual estoy molesta con eso de __**abajo los muggles**__. ¡Por Merlín! , Theo, tu novia es una muggle. Eres algo hipócrita sabias._

_-Lo se- dijo él, entonces agrego algo para aligerar la conversación__- pero es que eres tan irresistible que me olvide por completo de ese pequeño asunto._

_-¿Estas bromeando?- dijo ella totalmente escéptica- no puede ser ¿En serio estas bromeando? Theo es hora de que madures._

_-Lo estoy haciendo, Reina Hermione- Theo soltó un suspiro- no sabes todo lo que he madurado este mes. Y no estoy bromeando. Te quiero, fueses muggle, tuerta, manca, loca, romántica, como sea. Y si me perdonas tantas mentiras o mejor tantas medias verdades, estoy dispuesto a reflexionar mis ideas y ver como hago un punto en común para seguirte._

_-¿Harías eso por mi?- dijo ella._

_-Y__o haría cualquier cosa por ti- recalcó Theo- hasta tragarme mis ideas y mandarlas al diablo. ¿Me perdonas?_

_-Hum- dijo ella con duda- no se. No pareces ser un chico malo- de pronto le sonrío, Hermione le creía, le molestaba un poco esas ideas retrogradas, pero ella lo haría cambiar de opinión, estaba segura, a fin de cuentas, todavía era muy joven para no recapacitar, Theo se daría cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en realidad, que no era tan mala la unión de los dos mundos. El asunto importante era el Señor Tenebroso, a lo mejor si le avisaba a la orden o a Harry o al profesor Dumblendore, podrían proteger a Theo y evitar ese futuro funesto que Tom Riddle quería para él- Ya inventaremos algo para que puedas sacudirte a Voldemort de encima. ¿Te va a buscar verdad?_

_-No – se apresuro a decir Theo y se maldijo de nuevo por mentirle otra vez- no creo que me busque, me considera muy inmaduro. _

_-Bien- Hermione suspiro con alivio, se acerco al chico y lo abrazo- estoy muy asustada con este asunto ¿Seguro que estas bien?_

_-Tranquila- Theo le acaricio la espalda- voy a estar bien, te lo prometo. _

_Le dio un pequeño y cariñoso beso, ella le correspondió de la misma manera._

_-¿Estoy perdonado?- dijo él haciéndole ojitos._

_-Por poco te hechizo por tonto__- dijo ella en un murmullo- y esas ideas idiotas que tienes en la cabeza, las odio, pero si…………..estas perdonado. Se que me quieres proteger. Debiste contarmelo todo. Soy una persona razonable..................o eso intento.  
_

_-Bien- dijo é__l, hundiendo su cara en los cabellos de ella- Gracias………por entenderme._

_-Theo- Hermione estaba inquieta con lo del Plogsom. Tendría que averiguar mas sobre ese tema, además la palabra reproducirse la descoloco un poco- Creo que debimos tomar alguna precaución o algo así. Solo tenemos dieciséis, no puedo embarazarme, seria un desastre. _

_-Tranquila- dijo Theo- buscare algo en los libros y hare una poción. La prepararemos juntos………….no pasara nada. Sino vamos a una farmacia muggle, Zabinni me contó a de una píldora del día después o algo así._

_-Ahora si te gustan los muggles, que conveniente- dijo ella a manera de chiste. No todo estaba perdido con Theo, lo sabia._

_-Nunca he hablado mal de sus inventos- contesto Theo evitando reírse. Había sido un tonto, si tenia los preservativos en la cómoda. Que estupido había sido._

_-Esa cosa estará con nosotros cada vez que-……………- ella trago grueso- cada vez que tú y yo hagamos…….._

_-No- dijo él- le pediré que se retire cuando estemos juntos. Te lo prometo. Todavía no se muy bien como funciona lo del Plogsom, pero en eso tendrá que obedecerme. Si quieres aprovechamos la mañana y buscamos en la biblioteca de la casa alguna información. De seguro algún Nott escribió sobre él en los archivos familiares. Pero antes……………..el baño._

_-¿Qué me estas proponiendo?- pregunto ella- te advierto que me duelen todos los huesos. Practicamente me aplastaste contra ti toda la noche.  
_

_-Lo que oíste- dijo él besándole la punta de la nariz- un buen baño en la tina para relajarnos. Tú y yo……………..sin Plogsom. _

Theo se apretujo dentro de su abrigo sobre la cubierta del barco. Miraba el cielo estrellado y como siempre le sucedía, se asombró con la inmensidad del cosmos, este lo dejaba prácticamente sin aliento, se sentía pequeño e insignificante, pero al mismo tiempo su esencia humana se estremecía, mirar las estrellas lo llevaba irremediablemente a la primera noche que había compartido un momento romántico con Hermione, en el baile de Hallowen el año anterior, ese día en donde había aceptado que sentía una atracción increíble por esa chica, que hasta la fecha solo había visto como su mejor amiga. Ella era una persona tan tolerante, tan maravillosa………..se sentía muy culpable por haberla dejado sin contarle nada acerca de sus planes, pero lo que se proponía hacer era muy peligroso. Hermione entendería, tendría que entenderlo, la situación era muy peliaguda y si no movía bien sus fichas, estarían en peligro de muerte.

Dos días después, bajo del barco y emprendió la marcha hasta Dublín. Hizo autostop un par de veces, el resto del recorrido lo hizo a pie. Le asombraba lo plana y verde que era Irlanda, no en vano la llamaban la Isla Esmeralda. Durante el viaje hablo poco con la gente que amablemente aceptaba llevarlo hasta su destino, se sentía triste y melancólico. Su nueva vida empezaba, ahora estaba completamente de su cuenta. Sin duda su camino hacia la adultez se había acelerado. Tendría que ser responsable por primera vez de sus acciones. El niño juguetón y el chico gamberro tendrían que mutar a un hombre hecho y derecho, su propia supervivencia dependía de ello. _Bien Nott………………..la aventura comienza, ve para adelante sin mirar atrás………….tu futuro y el de los que amas, depende de que esto vaya por el camino recto. _

0o0

Navidad 1995, Sexto Año.

Después de Nochebuena, todo volvió a una tensa calma, Draco Malfoy pareció olvidar que había amanecido incómodamente acostado en un sofá cuando abrió los ojos intempestivamente con los primeros rayos solares de esa mañana de Navidad, con la cabeza de Hermione Granger sobre su pecho, la chica estaba sentada en el suelo profundamente dormida. Draco se sorprendió, por un momento había olvidado en donde estaba, examino el lugar y al ver el televisor en medio de la sala, se acordó de todo lo acontecido y donde se encontraba, estaba en casa de Granger, su no declarada amante de turno. Observo por un momento el rostro de la chica, lucia muy tranquila, su respiración era pausada, y su boca estaba entreabierta. Sus labios lucían tentadores, de un color rojo intenso. Tenia muchas ganas de romper a besos esos labios, Draco echo su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el brazo del sofá y cerro los ojos, con una mano acaricio el cabello de la chica.

No tenía un nombre adecuado para describir el sin numero de emociones que tenia respecto a ella. Si, le gustaba como un demonios, mil veces se había preguntado en todo ese tiempo como demonios no se había dado cuenta mucho antes del atractivo de la chica, era una joven realmente hermosa. Por supuesto Hermione Granger no era ninguna belleza exhuberante, no era alta, tampoco tenia un cabello negro azabache como Pansy, ni tampoco era rubia o pelirroja (esos colores de cabello en general hacen que una chica destaque sobre las demás), no era poseedora de un cuerpo voluptuoso, ni tampoco tenia los ojos claros. Al contrario, era menuda, delgada, si bien sus curvas no eran pronunciadas, tenia una cintura bien estrecha y unos pechos firmes y redondos que a decir verdad y para ser honesto consigo mismo eran una maravilla de la naturaleza, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, lo justo para estar en armonía con su cuerpo, su cabello rizado hasta media espalda era de un color castaño insípido, pero su piel era muy blanca, sin una sola peca o mancha que la afeara, sus ojos castaños, grandes y expresivos eran de alguna manera la puerta a su alma, cerrada o abierta según el caso o la persona, en general para Draco Malfoy estaba cerrada. Sus labios eran rojos, llenos, sensuales, sin embargo su boca no era excesivamente grande, tenía el tamaño justo para que cualquier chico quisiese perderse en ella.

Si, ella era bella, extraña pero hermosa, Después de haber salido con varias chicas que prácticamente eran unas reinas de belleza, la simpleza de Hermione lo cautivaba de una manera bastante inusual. Él, un Malfoy, acostumbrado a cosas y chicas sofisticadas, veía como cada vez que la miraba, se olvidaba de todas las demás alrededor. Tardo, pero finalmente lo descubrió, a Draco Malfoy le gustaban las mujeres sencillas y sutiles……………….como ella.

Pero, increíblemente, a pesar de que aceptaba que su "amante" era una mujer hermosa, no era eso lo que lo tenía prácticamente al filo del abismo, era su personalidad. No era fácil descubrir el interior de esa persona llamada Hermione Granger. Draco sabia que ella no se acostaba por él por debilidad, mas bien parecía una especie de venganza, quizás dirigida a él o a lo mejor a Theo Nott o mas seguro era su protesta al mundo, tenia la certeza que ella jamás se lo diría, pero de un tiempo a la fecha, la chica había superado sus reticencias del principio y estaba mas relajada con él, incluso varias veces……………….ella parecía querer besarlo. Quizás era su imaginación o a lo mejor se estaba dejando sugestionar por sus propios deseos, ya que un beso de ella…………….prácticamente ahora ese era su reto, su meta a conseguir, moriría solo por un beso.

Apartando el hecho de que se conocían mejor como "pareja", él estaba tratando de dejar atrás la faceta patan y ella le hacia demostraciones de aceptación tal como la de la noche anterior. Granger lo dejo compartir con su familia, en un gesto desprendido que no tendría ninguna resonancia. Si había algo seguro en la vida, es que ella jamás cenaría con Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, hay algunas cosas que no se pueden ocultar y el hecho de que ella seguía siendo una "sangre sucia", le gustase o no, era la realidad. Entonces, ese intercambio de gestos pacíficos, lo tenía bastante azorado y de alguna forma………….esperanzado. No quería el odio de ella, se había dado cuenta que no lo deseaba, no le satisfacía, …………….era otra cosa …………….quería que ella realmente tuviese sentimientos……….alguna emoción positiva hacia él. Lo deseaba desesperadamente y no sabia porque, ya que él era el tipo de persona que siempre esperaba lo peor de las personas y jamás se permitía soñar en que alguien…………..sintiese algo puro y verdadero hacia él. Y de alguna forma retorcida, ella había roto todos los paradigmas en los cuales se había sustentado su vida hasta su aparición.

_Malfoy eres un idiota, no hay nada puro y hermoso en lo que les pasa a los dos, es solo sexo.__ Pero si solo hubiese…………….una posibilidad de que todo cambiase ¿Dejarías pasar la oportunidad?_

Draco Malfoy quería algo……………..lo que no sabia era el que………..y con que dimensión. Y eso de alguna forma lo aterraba………..a niveles inimaginables. Quizás no debió haber iniciado ese juego peligroso que tenia con ella, haber expuesto sus mas escondidas emociones de la manera en que lo había hecho, desnudado su alma con ella, con todo lo bueno y lo malo. Ya todo el dolor, la rabia, la indignación…que lo habían consumido en un primer momento………..había mutado a otros sentimientos que no podía ni quería definir y cada vez que lo intentaba, una opresión extraña se instalaba en su pecho……..tenia temor de sentir algo por ella, amor, tenia miedo además de que ella no le correspondiese……………pero de manera ilógica…………….lo que mas pánico le provocaba era que ella lo hiciese, que sintiera algo por él. Y para añadirle mas leña al fuego, inconsciente o conscientemente se aferraba a cada cambio de actitud de ella, porque le brindaba un poco de esperanza.

La pregunta para Draco sigue siendo. ¿Cómo arreglas las cosas con una persona que ha sido tu enemiga toda la vida? ¿Cómo explicar todo lo que te pasa sin resultar dañado porque la otra persona te exprese su total y absoluta incredulidad? Draco dejo de acariciar la cabeza de Hermione automáticamente.

No era fácil……………..mas bien, era imposible, nunca podría escoger las palabras precisas……………jamás lo haría o lo peor de todo, en caso tal de que se atreviese ¿Ella le creeria? O mejor ¿Ella sentiría lo mismo? Por supuesto que no, tenían una historia juntos, una bien desagradable y para colmo………………………………pronto terminaría, por las buenas………….por las malas…………….como fuese. Él tenía un destino que cumplir que lo ponía en directo enfrentamiento con ella, sus padres dependían de que él cumpliese su misión y si tenia que escoger entre Hermione Granger y su familia, Draco Malfoy tenía bien clara la respuesta……………por los momentos.

En el futuro……………no hablarían ni pensarían en los que les había pasado………………….esos meses en donde dejaron que sus mas primitivos instintos los controlasen sumergiéndolos en una desesperada y sin sentido comunión corporal, en donde contra toda lógica él había empezado a sentir cosas por ella.

A lo mejor, de eso estaba seguro, si la encontraba en un enfrentamiento, la respetaría como lo que era, su contrincante………………..matarla, jamás……………….no de su mano, eso era su mas secreta promesa, ella………….que de alguna manera le había abierto los ojos a muchas posibilidades, aunque fuesen imposibles desde todo punto de vista, jamás sufriría daño de su mano. Pero al final, el que ella muriese o no, enfrentando a Voldemort, era algo que no podía controlar, no estaba en sus manos y se maldecía todos los días por ello. Hermione Granger era dueña de sus decisiones, y estas le conducirían directo al paredón, como a Potter …………como a Weasley………..como a todos los que enfrentaban al Lord Oscuro. Si algo había aprendido era que ella jamás traicionaría en lo que creía, el hecho de estar acostándose con él no tenía nada que ver con sus más firmes creencias en contra del racismo y la lucha de los mortifagos por eliminar a los sangre sucia. Ella lucharía al lado de Potter…………..y lo mas seguro es que perecería por ello, eso era algo que le arrugaba el alma.

Draco Malfoy se dedico a disfrutar del momento, como cada vez que ella amanecía a su lado, en silencio, sin palabras altisonantes, reclamos o insultos. Si pudiese estar todo lo que le quedaba de vida de esa manera con ella, estaba seguro de que eso seria lo más cercano a la felicidad que alguna vez hubiese experimentado. Un momento de paz, de solaz, de seguridad en compañía de la persona que era su opuesto en todos los sentidos………..pero que de alguna manera también era su complemento. La única chica que había logrado arrancarle algo en su corazón, la única que merodeaba en su pensamiento……………la mujer que en el fondo quería para él……………aunque fuese una completa locura. Nunca se había considerado un romántico, era un joven lógico y racional………….dentro de lo posible. Cruel, sádico, despiadado………..eso también. Hermione Granger había descubierto su faceta temeraria y por que no decirlo, sensible……………había sacado a flote muchas cosas de su personalidad y su carácter que para él eran casi imposible expresar. Y de alguna forma, Draco Malfoy sabia que había empezado a cambiar, por ella, por todas las cosas que le estaban sucediendo.

Se había demostrado a si mismo lo intenso que podía ser como hombre, sus celos, sus pasiones……….se sentía humano………….se sentía vivo………no la parodia de persona en que lo había convertido su padre, todo debido a … ella. El anti romántico era ahora el mas romántico, pero de la clase de los trágicos…………Amor trágico, amor imposible…….deseos imposibles_. No hay futuro, Malfoy, no tienen ningún futuro, disfrútalo mientras te dure. _

0o0

-¿Cómo estuvo la navidad y el año nuevo?- Hermione, Ron y Harry caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, recién habían llegado en el Expreso de Hogwarts la noche anterior.

-Bien- dijo Hermione casi masticando las palabras. Tampoco había sido tan malo del todo, quizás Draco Malfoy no fuese su persona favorita en el mundo, pero todo había sido soportable. La mañana siguiente ella despertó sola inclinada sobre el sofá, Malfoy se había ido sin despedirse, solo le dejo una nota……………………con una palabra que nunca pensó que le dedicaría_…………..Gracias._

No podía mentirse, algo se había removido dentro de ella al leer la nota, se sintió hasta un poco atontada…………… solamente un _Gracias._ Hubiese querido ver su cara diciéndoselo frente a frente, pero quizás mejor era así………….no quería traicionar sus sentimientos delante de él. Sorprendentemente el Fin de Año, paso sin pena ni gloria, lo disfruto con sus padres y trato de alejar de su cabeza los recuerdos con Theo el año anterior y la presencia en su vida de Malfoy, también.

-Las clases de Aparición empezaran pronto- comento Ron sonriéndole a Lavender Brown quien se río tontamente y empezó a cuchichear con Parvati Patil, ambas chicas apoyadas en una de las paredes del pasillo. Ron pareció súbitamente recordar algo y se detuvo- Espérenme en la sala común, tengo que ir a un sitio…..

Hermione levanto una ceja y bufo. Harry se encogió de hombros. En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, Ron estaba hablando con Lavender.

-Viste eso – comento Harry- al parecer Ron esta en plan de conquista.

-Le deseo suerte- dijo secamente Hermione- la necesitara.

-¿Estas celosa?- pregunto Harry un poco descolocado- yo siempre pensé que ustedes dos se gustaban, pero después de lo de Nott y viendo que Ron nunca demostró celos, yo podría asegurar que……..

-No estoy celosa-se apresuro a contestar Hermione, la chica lo miro y rodó los ojos- es simplemente que pienso que Lavender Brown no es la mejor para Ron, hasta preferiría a Parvati. Pero bueno…….no es mi problema, cada quien que vea que hace de su vida. Suficiente tengo con la mía- dicho esto tomo otra dirección y fue hasta el Gran Comedor.

Harry se quedo mudo. ¿Qué era lo que diablos le pasaba a Hermione? Estaba como sumida en un ataque de nervios. _Chicas_, Harry bufo desconcertado, al pasar vio a Ginny peleando con Dean Thomas y camino lo mas lento posible para escuchar la conversación.

-Dean no seas tan pesado………….- dijo ella consternada- Harry…y yo….no…- cuando vio a Harry, la chica callo de inmediato.

-Ginny…………….que te aproveche- dijo Dean Thomas saliendo visiblemente ofendido del lugar. Se adelanto a Harry quien siguió caminando, de pronto doblo una esquina y aprovecho para asomarse por la pared, Ginny recogía su mochila del suelo visiblemente molesta y echo a andar en la dirección contraria. Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. _Estaba loco o esos dos se estaban pelando debido a …………..¿él?_

Hermione se sentó en el Gran Comedor y empezó a observar a sus compañeros de clases, casi todos estaban en parejas. Ese año todos al parecer se había echado una novia o un novio. !Y no se había dado cuenta!……………..estaba tan inmersa en sus propios problemas que no veía que había toda una experiencia de vida que se estaba perdiendo. Su mundo giraba en relación a dos chicos, uno que amaba y otro……………. ¡Diablos!, ni siquiera sabia que demonios le pasaba con el otro chico.

Hermione estaba molesta, porque quería tener una experiencia normal de adolescente y no podía. Miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy estaba hablando agrupado con Goyle y con Crabbe, lucia disgustado, ni siquiera se digno a mirarla. Ella bufo………………………hasta Malfoy tenia una vida. Tomo su bolso con molestia y salio de allí. Su salida intempestiva no fue ignorada por Draco, quien la observo mientras salía pero de nuevo se metió de cabeza en unos asuntos más urgentes.

-¿Y estas seguro de que era él?- pregunto Draco a Goyle.

-Lo vi en los terrenos, luce como él. Pero si Voldemort lo soltó- contesto Gregory Goyle- no debe ser nada bueno. Todos sabemos lo que le paso. Esta demente.

-Creo que le haríamos un favor a los Spencer si lo matamos- dijo Crabbe.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo Draco Malfoy reflexivo- y tratar que nos diga que fue lo que le paso. No mataremos a nadie, él no tiene la culpa, sin duda podríamos llevarlo de vuelta a su casa. Quizás haya remedio.

-No te muestras tan compasivo con nosotros- comento Crabbe con un dejo amargo.

-Si estuvieras en la misma situación lo haría- contesto Draco- todos estamos hasta el cuello en mierda. No ganaremos nada si nos peleamos entre nosotros.

-¿Buscarías a Theo Nott?- le pregunto Zabinni quien estaba atento a la conversación.

-Eso es diferente- contesto Draco secamente. De alguna manera Theo Nott siempre aparecía sobre su vida como un fantasma. Uno que quería quitarse desesperadamente de encima. Sobre todo por el asunto Hermione Granger. Su rival al parecer era más poderoso sobre él en ausencia. La chica estaba mas dócil, era cierto, pero de alguna manera mas triste…………..muy alterada.

-No veo la diferencia- dijo Zabinni y agregó con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz- a menos que ustedes dos tengan algún problema personal que no quieras mencionar. Por ejemplo ¿Granger?

-No metas a la sangre sucia aquí- Draco enseguida se tenso, _¿Qué era lo que diablos le quería decir Zabini?_ Blaise no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces Malfoy- mascullo Zabinni- mucho cuidado…………..estas jugando con fuego. Te metiste en la cueva equivocada- _más bien con la chica equivocada_. Zabinni los había visto hacia dos meses, besándose en un rincón, mas bien Malfoy la estaba atacando a besos y Hermione Granger trataba de zafarse de él con todas sus fuerzas, para después terminar correspondiéndole como una desesperada. No estaba seguro de las intensiones de Draco, menos las de la chica, lo único que sabia era que ese asunto no le iba a gustar nada a Theo.

-¿A que se refiere este imbecil?- pregunto Crabbe.

-Nada- Draco fijaba su mirada gris en Blaise- Blaise no esta queriendo decir nada- _Maldita sea, el imbecil lo sabe todo...........claro que lo sabe y pretende chantajearme con eso._

-Cierto- dijo Blaise sonriéndole malévolamente a Draco- nada es nada. Solo un malentendido. Ya saben, mi mejor amigo sigue siendo Theo y me preocupan todas las cosas referentes a él- remarco estas ultimas palabras.

-Supe que terminó con la sangre sucia, escuche a las Ravenclaw´s chismeando sobre el asunto- dijo Crabbe- así que Granger ahora no es nada de Theo Nott, si Malfoy desea tomar venganza o algo así, no seré yo quien me oponga.

-Ni yo- dijo Goyle- ¿Qué piensas hacer con la impura?- pregunto el chico robusto a Draco, Zabinni lo miro intensamente.

-Nada- dijo Draco tratando de imprimir seguridad a sus palabras- tengo asuntos mas importantes de que ocuparme-luego miro a Zabinni- ¿Tú sabes donde esta Nott?

-No- dijo Zabinni-y si lo supiera tampoco lo diría. Soy su amigo. Debe tener una buena razón para ocultarse.

-Pues eso es cierto- confirmo Goyle- Pero creo que Nott en algún momento aparecerá vivo o muerto. Sea lo que sea que este haciendo, no puede permanecer mucho tiempo alejado. Voldemort sin duda lo mandara a llamar.

-Tenemos que buscarlo- dijo Draco- a Spencer. Lo haremos ahora.

0o0

Hermione se dirigió al bosque Prohibido como era su costumbre cuando quería huir de algún lugar o pensar. Pero esta vez , cuando se dio cuenta, estaba perdida. Camino un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo en círculos. La noche era cerrada, pero sin embargo la luna llena daba claridad, no mucha, pero lo suficiente para tratar de guiarse, de pronto se tropezó con algo y cayo al piso, tanteo el terreno y sintió algo pegajoso en sus manos y en la parte frontal de su uniforme, pronto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, vio una mano pálida debajo de ella.

¡OH Dios! Hermione entonces sintió el terror invadiéndola. Era un cuerpo……………………yacia boca abajo en un charco de sangre, se acerco a este y le levanto el rostro. Era una cara conocida. Jack Spencer, el chico que llevaba nueve meses sin ir al colegio. Sus ojos vacíos le aseguraban que estaba muerto. Entonces empezó a gritar totalmente histérica, se alejo de un brinco del cadáver y grito hasta quedarse ronca.

Draco caminaba de regreso al castillo, esa noche la caza había resultado un éxito por expresarlo de alguna manera. El problema estaba eliminado pero se sentía como la mierda. Lo lamentaba por su compañero, pero no había podido ser de otra forma, el chico estaba enloquecido y era completamente peligroso. La mano todavía le temblaba…………….jamás habría pensado de que seria capaz de matar a alguien…………pero esta vez fue mas un gesto de bondad que cualquier otra cosa. Jack Spencer era una piltrafa humana, una muy peligrosa, al momento que lo vio supo que no había ninguna esperanza para el chico. El grupo de Slytherin´s se había dividido para la búsqueda y había sido él el que tuvo que luchar con ese ser endemoniado, totalmente perturbado gracias a la tortura que había sido sometido por Lord Voldemort. Crabbe y Goyle llegaron a ayudarlo y entre los tres habían acabado con él.

No fue nada agradable…………..de hecho había sido totalmente espeluznante. Gregory Goyle terminó vomitando entre unos matorrales después que todo acabase. Por lo menos él tenia estomago fuerte, el suceso de esa noche así se lo había demostrado. Después de una hora sin decirse nada, los tres convinieron en regresar por separado y avisar a Snape, él único que podría ocuparse del cadáver sin levantar sospechas. El grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, la voz le era conocida, lanzo una maldición en voz alta y empezó a sentir algo muy conocido por él en los últimos tiempos…………………….miedo.

Draco corrió de regreso sobre sus pasos como un loco. Antes de llegar ya suponía lo que había pasado. _Maldita sea la costumbre de Granger de pasear sola por el bosque._

Cuando la vio, sus más profundos sentimientos se removieron. Ella seguía gritando y llorando a intervalos, estaba sentada en el suelo, había poca luz en el lugar pero observó que estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre cerca del cadáver de Jack Spencer. Draco fue presuroso a su lado y ella instintivamente lo abrazo buscando protección.

-Tranquila- la voz de Draco resonó en sus oídos- estoy aquí- ella se apretó a él con fuerza. Era inaudito que buscase su consuelo, pero en ese momento le parecía lo mas lógico. Increíblemente se sentía reconfortada en esos brazos, pegada a ese delgado cuerpo. Estuvieron un rato largo, abrazados, ella lloraba ruidosamente.

-Esta muerto- dijo Hermione entre sollozos- lo he encontrado aquí. Esta muerto.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Draco ayudándola a levantarse del suelo. Evito mirar el cadáver de Spencer, sobre todo sus ojos, ya que le parecía que lo miraban acusadores.

-¿Quién lo mato Malfoy?- dijo ella- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

Draco no dijo absolutamente nada. Sabia perfectamente lo que había pasado con Jack Spencer………………pero ninguna palabra saldría de su boca. Miraba la cara de pánico de Hermione Grager. Con brusquedad le tomo un brazo y la guío en medio del bosque hasta el castillo. Ella lo siguió……………….casi por inercia. Estaba bastante confundida…………por lo de Spencer……….por sus propias reacciones hacia Draco Malfoy…………….por las actitudes de él.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- dijo ella.

-De vuelta al castillo- contesto él secamente- Prométeme que no volverás sola al Bosque Prohibido.

-Tú no puedes prohibirme nada- escupió ella- no soy tu propiedad.

Draco paro súbitamente y la tomo por los hombros clavando sus manos en la carne de ella.

-Por si no lo notaste, hay un cadáver en medio del bosque. Y no te lo estoy prohibiendo, te lo estoy pidiendo. Necesito que me lo prometas- dijo él con ese tono de voz autoritario e inflexible……….pero por esta vez no sonaba amenazante. Le aterraba pensar que hubiese sucedido si Jack Spencer hubiese encontrado a Hermione antes que ellos. De solo pensarlo…………….sentía removerse todas sus entrañas de dolor ante esa posibilidad. Sin contar los demás peligros que acechaban en el bosque.

Por supuesto……………..Hermione no cedió, se aparto de él sin contestarle y siguió caminando hacia la entrada del castillo. Draco soltó otra maldición. Odiaba que fuese tan testadura. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada, ella se detuvo de nuevo. Draco la observo con detenimiento

La chica estaba completamente cubierta de sangre y seguía temblando. Jamás había visto a alguien muerto de esa forma, estaba prácticamente desangrado, era terrible, estaba absolutamente perpleja………………..Al mundo mágico se lo estaba llevando la mierda. Miro a Draco Malfoy directo a los ojos y este le rehúyo la mirada. ¿Qué es lo que diablos oculta? ¿Qué hacia en el bosque? Estaba segura que no había ido por ella………..¿Entonces? Pero lo que mas la perturbaba, era la cara de susto que tenia el chico impresa en su cara. Por un momento cuando estaban abrazados al lado del cadáver de Spencer, lo escucho diciendo en voz baja, casi imperceptible _"Gracias a Dios"_, totalmente aliviado, ¿De que estaba enterado Malfoy y ella no sabia?

Draco la apunto con su varita y le aplico un encantamiento _Frotego_, para así limpiarle sus ropas.

-Así esta mejor- dijo con voz neutra, vio que la chica seguía aterrada e hizo algo inesperado, se acerco a ella, la abrazo fugazmente y le dio un beso en la frente. A ella la saco de lugar ese gesto…………sin embargo de nuevo sintió culpabilidad. ¿Por qué demonios cada vez que él tenia algún gesto cariñoso con ella, sentía como se le hacia un hoyo en el pecho? Era ilógico estar mal por sentirse bien.

-Vete a tu torre- dijo él- no cuentes nada. Yo iré a avisarle a Snape. Y por favor Granger, esta vez no te desvíes en el camino, te lo pido.

-Esta bien- dijo ella rehuyendo su mirada. De alguna manera estaba de acuerdo con él, aunque su orgullo le estuviese gritando lo contrario. Pero igualmente, tenia que averiguar lo que le había pasado a Jack Spencer- ¿Todavía quieres que nos vayamos del castillo el fin de semana?

- Iremos de todas formas, ahora más que nunca- dijo Draco lúgubremente. Tenia unas ganas locas de salir de allí. La presencia de un enloquecido Spencer cerca del castillo no era ninguna casualidad, era simplemente otra advertencia. Voldemort lo estaba apremiando. Mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de Snape, apretó sus puños. No quería darle mas vueltas al asunto Dumblendore………….tenia que encontrar una salida y pronto. No quería ensuciarse las manos de nuevo con sangre inocente_. ¿Cómo rayos su padre soportaba ser un maldito mortifago?_

Hermione llego en silencio a la sala común que estaba vacía a esa hora y se sentó en el sofá.

Muchas interrogantes azotaban su cabeza, estaba deprimida……………..angustiada…………no debería sentir todas las cosas que sentía por Draco Malfoy pero no podía evitarlo. Era más fuerte que ella. Se odiaba por ello, se martirizaba por saberse una traidora de las peores. Si antes estaba sufriendo de insomnio, ahora no dormía absolutamente nada, solo a ratos y por escasos minutos. Trataba en vano de ocultar lo mal que se sentía a los chicos, pero ya Harry estaba notando sus cambios de personalidad, le hacia todo tipo de preguntas, unas que ella no podia contestar. No sabía porque rayos había aceptado ir hasta ese pueblo con él, quizás solo para aclarar de una buena vez lo que sentía por Malfoy. Se sabia usada, pero de alguna forma se preguntaba todo el tiempo ¿Quién esta usando a quien? cada día que pasaba, su fijación con él no menguaba, al contrario se hacia mas fuerte. ¿Estaba enamorándose? No estaba segura, pero lo que su mente no quería aceptar, su corazón se lo gritaba todo el tiempo. Tenia que terminarlo, más pronto que tarde, así debería ser…………….no iba a soportar por más tiempo. Su cordura estaba en peligro. ¿Seria posible amar a dos personas? ¿Emocionalmente posible acaso?

Hermine se quedo mirando el fuego……………………………..intentando poner su mente en blanco……………..sin éxito.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	20. Debe ser el amor

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Espero que les guste mi capitulo de transición, como les adverti en el anterior, el circulo poco a poco se ira cerrando…………………………………pronto sabremos quien es el padre de Rose. Gracias a todos por leer esta tormentosa historia, espero no confundirlas. Un beso grande.

Capitulo 20 Debe ser el amor.

Junio 1997, Hogwarts.

La batalla había sido feroz, muchos habían muerto, Fred, Tonks, Lupin y hasta el pobre de Colin Crewey, pero milagrosamente Harry había ganado y Voldemort estaba muerto. En ese momento, en medio de la agitación producto del triunfo, caminó entre los cadáveres como una desesperada, para corroborar sus más profundos temores. Suspiro aliviada cuando se percato de que no había muerto. No hubo imagen más triste y desconsoladora que ella llorando sentada en una de las mesas del comedor, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Por un momento levanto el rostro y vio la familia Weasley reunida, sintió el impulso de ir hacia ellos y compartir su dolor, se levanto, camino unos pasos y de pronto lo vio, junto a sus padres, asustado, herido y con una expresión hosca en la cara. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y se estremeció cuando sintió esos ojos grises que la miraban con intensidad y dolor, de pronto todo se volvió negro para ella, solo escuchó voces en la lejanía.

-Hermione, Hermione- Ginny fue hasta su amiga con rapidez. Hermione estaba blanca como un papel, se había desmayado. Ron inmediatamente la tomo en brazos y salio con ella del gran comedor, con el resto de los Weasley´s y Harry Potter siguiéndole los pasos.

Draco Malfoy se levanto en el acto preocupado, pero Narcissa Malfoy lo tomo de un brazo y literalmente lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo. Querían pasar desapercibidos no hacer una lamentable escena de celos. Sabía que su hijo estaba enamorado de la chica, pero era imposible algo entre ellos y esperaba que lo entendiese de una buena vez. Lo olvidaría, esa ridícula obsesión, que casi habia costado que Voldemort los matase, la olvidaria, al final y al cabo era todavía un chiquillo. Estaban esperando a los del Ministerio, eran ahora unos convictos afrontando un juicio. Las manos de Draco temblaban de impotencia, se coloco las manos sobre la cabeza y la escondió entre sus piernas. Lucius Malfoy conservaba su rostro imperturbable, solo un ligero temblor en sus labios revelaba la indignación que sentía al verse completamente humillado e ignorado. Jamás se recuperaría de eso, estaba seguro. El peso de toda el legado de la familia, caería ahora sobre Draco, él seria el que levantase de nuevo el apellido y para empezar había que buscarle la esposa adecuada. Y aunque tuviese que fingir arrepentimiento ante la comunidad mágica, las cosas estaban muy claras para Lucius, un matrimonio arreglado con una familia sangre limpia poderosa era la solución, esperaba que Draco se conformase…………………..quisiese o no. Vio con atención como se llevaban a Hermione Granger a la enfermería. _Ojala mueras maldita_.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la Sra. Weasley sobre su cara, estaba acostada en una de las camas de la enfermería. La actividad bullía en el sitio porque había muchos heridos producto de la batalla. Varios sanadores de San Mungo iban y venían de todos lados atendiendo a los pacientes. Ella estaba apartada en un rincón.

La Sra Pomfrey regreso sonriente a la cama de Hermione.

-Hola, Hermione ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, parece que me maree- contesto ella intentando salir de la cama, luego sintió de nuevo mareo y debió acostarse de nuevo, Molly le sirvió un vaso con agua para que se le quitaran las nauseas.

-Es natural- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey- forma parte del proceso. Además de todo el asunto de la batalla, eso termino de agotar tus fuerzas y bueno los síntomas se revelaron.

-¿Estoy muy enferma?- pregunto Hermione azorada.

-¿No sabes nada?- la Sra. Pomfrey y Molly se miraron con desconcierto y entonces Molly empezó a reír.

-Poppy, ya sabes como es la primera vez- comento Molly- yo estaba casi tan despistada como ella cuando Bill.

-Dime Hermione, ¿cuando fue la fecha de tu ultimo periodo?- Hermione abrió los ojos y empezó a contar con los dedos, si mas lo recordaba había sido en ………… -creo que fue en Abril.

La verdad golpeo a Hermione como un tren a toda velocidad, las lagrimas se agolparon en su rostro, miro a la Sra. Pomfrey e intento decir algo.

-Vas a tener un niño- confirmó la Sra. Pomfrey acercándose y chequeándole el pulso- tienes exactamente 8 semanas de embarazo. Estas un poco anémica y muy por debajo de tu peso. Molly me ha dicho que te llevara a la Madriguera para que descanses y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Otra cosa ¿Alguien de tu familia tiene el factor Gorell en su sangre? Es un tipo sanguíneo muy raro en Inglaterra. Es la marca de un mago sangre limpia, es casi excepcional que lo haya heredado tu hijo, puesto que es un mestizo, esta circulando en tu sangre seguramente desde que concebiste al niño y fue imposible no percatarse cuando te hicimos unos análisis, la huella mágica era muy potente - Hermione negó con la cabeza- Que raro……..Pero no te preocupes, solo examinamos al embrión y nos dimos cuenta de que ese es su tipo de sangre, pero no es ninguna enfermedad ni nada por el estilo, de resto el bebe esta perfecto, todavía no podemos precisar el sexo, es muy pronto- a la Sra. Pomfrey se le hacia muy raro, solo había visto dos casos en su vida, ambos en la misma familia mágica, una familia sangre limpia, una familia de mortifagos. Los Weasley´s no lo tenían, Hermione Granger era hija de muggles o por lo menos esa era la historia oficial, así que no tenia ninguna manera de que heredase ese factor a su hijo…………realmente era extraño. Si no fuese porque era algo totalmente disparatado, aseguraría que ese niño no era de Ron Weasley sino de……….

-¡Oh Hermione!, estamos tan contentos por Ron y por ti, será nuestro primer nieto- la Sra. Weasley lloraba de felicidad y no entendía nada de la charla de Madam Pomfrey, que se le hacían puras tonterías. Hermione permanecía muda sin saber que decirle, si había algo seguro es que no estaba embarazada de Ron, sino……….de ………… ¡Mierda!

¡Oh no!…..!No podía ser!………….empezó a calcular fechas, días fértiles. ¡Como diablos había sido tan tonta! Se encogió en su cama y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, no tenia ganas de decir absolutamente nada al respecto…….se sentía avergonzada consigo misma………..¿Como demonios no era capaz de saber quien era el padre? ¿No que decían que las mujeres sabían esas cosas? Pues ella no tenia ni puta idea, pues se había entregado a ambos. A los dos, a Theodore Nott y a Draco Malfoy , y ………..se había embarazado……….claro, si tomaba en cuenta el despliegue emocional y la turbulencia de sentimientos en esas dos ocasiones, pues era como decía su madre, no era sorprendente que alguno de aquellos impetuosos jovenes la hubiese preñado, puesto que hicieron todo el esfuerzo humano posible para que ello sucediese. Y ella había sido una estupida……………..al no pensar que podría tener alguna consecuencia. Es que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en esa posibilidad. Estaba herida, dolida y deseosa de dejar esa historia atrás bien enterrada en el fondo de su corazón. Ahora nunca podría, habría un niño recordándole contastemente la pérfida mujer que había sido.

Molly la dejo sola y ella siguió llorando un rato hasta que se calmo y acepto la realidad…………iba a ser madre……….y era hijo de alguien a quien ella quería………….eso era lo único seguro. Tendría un niño como regalo de esas increíbles dos historias de amor que había vivido, con dos hombres que le habían enseñado muchas cosas de la vida, a esos dos chicos que había llegado a odiar y a amar con toda su alma. Y ahora uno de los dos era el padre de la criatura. Hermione se acaricio el vientre con la mano.

-Herms- la voz de Ron sonó suave, se sentó en la cama con ella, Hermione se volteo y se acurruco en su pecho.

-No debiste decir que era tuyo- dijo ella- es mi responsabilidad no la tuya.

-No fue mi culpa, la Sra. Pomfrey salio afuera de la enfermería anunciando la noticia y mis padres nos miraban a Harry y a mi como si fuesen asesinarnos, menos mal que ya no estaban mis hermanos por ahí- Ron carraspeo- Ginny estaba a punto de llorar, creo que por un momento pensó que había sido Harry y se me partió el corazón, además que había que sacarte del escarnio publico inmediatamente. Harry sabe perfectamente que tú y yo no tuvimos nada, pero no me contradijo cuando afirme que yo era el padre. Te imaginaras la situación, Mama empezó a gritarme que era un irresponsable, que como te había faltado de esa forma el respeto, le reclamaba a papa porque nos había dejado vivir a los tres juntos casi un año, que si las hormonas adolescentes y todo ese cuento, le grito a Harry que era un mal amigo por no haberte cuidado y al final me abrazo y me beso diciéndome que esa era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en su vida. Todavía esta llorando abrazada con papa en el pasillo. Están emocionados…….puesto que Fred……..

-Oh Ron, no puedo permitirlo- dijo ella con voz trémula- yo estaré bien, te lo prometo.

-Herms- Ron miro a todo lados- tengo que preguntártelo…………¿Malfoy te hizo algo?…………¿abuso de ti?………..porque te juro que lo matare……..si te hizo daño. Tienes dos meses de embarazo al parecer y más o menos fue por esa fecha que pasó lo de nuestra captura, así que yo supongo………….que paso algo entre ustedes.

-Ron………- entonces Hermione se vio obligada a por lo menos contar la mitad de la verdad- Draco Malfoy no me obligo a nada………………..yo…………..yo lo hice porque quise, así de simple…………y no me preguntes mas nada por favor. No quiero que él lo sepa………..no voy a decírselo.

-¿Cómo demonios te liaste con él? ¿Es que acaso no aprendiste la lección con Nott? y justo en ese momento, ¿estas loca?- exclamó Ron con molestia, Hermione desvío su mirada, Ron trato de tragarse el orgullo- bien ………………..no preguntare nada mas por ahora, alguna buena razón debe haber, pero no pensé que tú fuese de las que…………………en fin olvídalo.

Hermione se deshizo del abrazo de Ron, se acostó en la cama y le dio la espalda:

-No quiero volver a hablar de este asunto jamás- dijo ella inflexible- piénsalo bien Ron…………..tienes la oportunidad de amar, no sacrifiques todo por un hijo que no es tuyo.

-No es ningún sacrificio y te lo demostrare- Ron salio de la enfermería, haber mencionado a Theo Nott no fue una buena idea. De pronto, empezó a sacar cuentas. No…………..eso seria inconcebible……………….¿Nott?, el chico meno la cabeza, no podía creer en la ligereza de Hermione en cuanto al sexo, era preferible pensar que era Draco Malfoy el responsable. Pero la situación era una locura, si el bebe era de Malfoy……………..Lucius Malfoy se apropiaría de él sin duda, apartando poco a poco a Hermione, usando todas las artimañas posibles, sino era que intentaba algo contra el bebe y si era de Theo Nott …………………………………..las consecuencias eran aun mas impredecibles…………………sabiendo lo que ese ser portaba dentro de su cuerpo. _¡Diablos!_ Justo cuando pensó que sus problemas acabarían, ahora tenia que pensar en que no era solo su amiga, era la vida de un niño inocente la que estaba en juego. Se encontró a Harry en la salida de la enfermería.

-¿De quien es?- Harry estaba furioso, tan molesto como él.

-Esto va a ser difícil………………aunque no lo creas- dijo Ron- Es de Draco Malfoy.

-Algo me dice que miente- dijo Harry meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Él había sido testigo de algo……………..ese algo le llevaba a dar su opinión- le va a ocultar la verdad a Theo Nott.

-Bien Harry- esta vez Ron exploto- toma una libreta, anda tú y pregúntale. "Hermione haznos un detallado recuento de tu vida sexual, ¿Con quien diablos te acostaste, con el mortifago renegado o con el maldito demente? O peor aun ¿Con ambos?"- dijo Ron con rabia- pensándolo bien es preferible asumir que es de Malfoy……………………..por lo menos sabemos a que atenernos. En cuanto a Nott………….

-No lo digas- dijo Harry- es demasiado escabroso para hablarlo aquí. Tengo que buscarlo, esto apenas empieza. El cuartel de aurores decidirá que hacer al respecto. Los RENEGADOS van a empezar su propia guerra contra el Ministerio, ahora que Voldemort no esta, la tregua ha terminado.

-Aunque no lo creas- resoplo Ron- si hubiese sido Nott, todavía le vería algo de lógica al asunto, al final y al cabo ellos estuvieron de novios en quinto. Pero…………………..que carta juega aquí Draco Malfoy. Ella me ha confirmado lo de Malfoy, pero no ha querido hablar de Nott. Sabes Harry, estoy dudando seriamente de la sanidad mental de Hermione.

-Eso solo lo sabe Hermione- dijo Harry colocándole una mano al hombre a Ron- y estoy segura de que hablara cuando se sienta preparada. Somos sus amigos, no deberíamos juzgarla…ella no esta loca, eso te lo puedo asegurar, quizás algo confundida……………..Además………….. ¡Felicitaciones Papa!

Ron enrojeció hasta el nacimiento de pelo.

-Te puedo decir que estaría mas contento……………………si hubiese tenido algo que ver en el asunto- dijo apenado- yo y mi gran bocota, estoy condenado. Pero no importa…………..es por ella. No deberíamos comentar nada por los momentos, hablare con mis padres para que no suelten la lengua, tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Madam Pomfrey. Los Malfoy´s están en este edificio todavía, el maldito de Draco no se puede enterar, no es estupido, sacara cuentas tan rápido como tú y yo.

Ron se enfrentaba a una situación que cambiaria su vida, para bien o para mal. Quería mucho a Hermione, era su hermana y su amiga……………nunca la dejaría sola en ese trance………..quería que estuviese tranquila, cuidada y protegida y a él no le costaba para nada brindarle esas cosas. No se casaría con ella y ya vería que excusa le inventaba a su madre, pero no le costaba asumir la responsabilidad de la paternidad de ese niño con tal de que Malfoy o quien quiera que fuese el padre no le pusieran una mano encima. Nunca en su vida había visto tan asustada a Hermione. Lo decidió allí mismo, él seria el padre de la criatura y que sucediese lo que tenia que suceder.

_¿Quien sabe, de pronto Hermione y yo terminamos queriéndonos……….como pareja? Lo de la otra chica……………no puede ser…………..jamás………….somos muy diferentes y ella se comporto hoy como una imbecil, __nunca me acercare a ella de nuevo._ _Entiendo a Hermione, yo también fui un tonto alguna vez y me deje envolver por las garras de un Slytherin._ Al parecer el despecho seria su razón para formar una familia, sonrió imaginándose un bebe rosado en sus brazos, si era chico lo llamaría Ronald o Richard y si era niña ………Rose …como su abuela Prewett……..todos con la R de Ron, para no dar lugar a ninguna duda. Quizás su madre le dejara redecorar la habitación de Charlie y colocar una cunita o algo así. Más tarde, cuando estuviese más animada, le contaría a Hermione………a ver si le gustaban las ideas de los nombres.

0o0

2018

El auto estaciono silenciosamente a las puertas de esa gran mansión en Withshire, eran aproximadamente las cinco de la madrugada, las luces del BMW estaban apagadas, mientras del auto se apeaban sus ocupantes, todo hecho de la manera más subrepticia, o por lo menos hacían el intento hasta que una carcajada rompió el silencio.

-Calla Scor- dijo la chica alta mientras jalaba a un chico rubio hacia fuera del auto. El joven lucia bastante descoordinado al intentar levantarse del asiento. Pronto sus ojos grises se posaron sobre la figura de la joven, Scor sintió el pecho ardiendo mientras la observaba. Sabia que lo que sentía por ella estaba mal, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, además…………….¿Y si al final no eran hermanos después de todo?

-Rosie…………………….¿Porque demonios eres tan bella?- mascullo Scor devorándola con la mirada- eres demasiado………

-Scor…………………estas completamente borracho- comento Rose en voz baja, rodando los ojos, _¡Por dios! ¿Bonita? si soy tan alta y flaca como una jirafa, definitivamente Scor me mira con ojos de cariño_, mientras dejaba que el chico colocara un brazo sobre su cintura. Scor giro su cabeza e intento darle un beso pero ella se aparto. El chico gruño de frustración. Y Rose se mantuvo en sus trece.

-Estas haciendo mucho ruido. Has arruinado todo el trabajo de Theo- dijo Rose con sus brazos colocados alrededor de su cuerpo en forma de jarra alejándose lo mas que podía del torpe chico, luego su expresión se ablando- Scor, no me hagas esto, lo hemos hablado mil veces………………no podemos, esta mal.

-No- exclamo el chico con pena- no lo aceptare jamás.

Theo observaba con calma toda la escena, había familiar en esa pequeña pelea que estaban sosteniendo los chicos, recuerdos que por un momento lo hacían sentirse feliz y pasado un rato completamente desdichado. Pero las cosas no eran fáciles, ni en ese entonces ni ahora. Le daba lastima por esos dos chicos que compartían un amor tan imposible como el suyo. Lo peor no había sido atreverse a soñar, lo malo fue el despertar, el terrible y torturante momento en donde sus ojos se abrieron a la verdad, perdiendo todo rastro de inocencia…………………….para siempre.

A pedido de los chicos, Theo había llegado discretamente, si hubiese sido por él, habría bajado los vidrios del auto y colocado el stereo a todo volumen, pero decidió complacer a Rose y a Scorpius que no querían alterarles los nervios a Draco Malfoy mas de la cuenta. Sin embargo todo intento de pasar desapercibidos termino cuando al apearse del carro, observaron que alguien los estaba esperando parado como una estatua frente a la casa.

La expresión ceñuda de Draco Malfoy era algo fuera de serie, sabia que Theo se había llevado a Rose y a Scor en su auto, los había visto salir. Esa antigua mansión tenia oídos y ojos en las paredes……………………………precisamente los de él. Nada pasaba en su casa sin que él lo supiese, era alguno de los "beneficios" de ser el jefe de la familia Malfoy, así como el derecho de ser un sádico sin remedio (pero había prescindido gustosamente de ese don hacia mas de veinte años, él no era Lucius), el otro era su incapacidad para ser completamente feliz, su maldición personal. Paso la noche en su despacho intentando ordenar sus ideas, hasta estuvo tentado a hacer una visita nada cortes a alguien importante en medio de la noche, sin atreverse al final. Así que estaba tan desvelado como los juerguistas que recién estaban llegando.

Scor tambaleando, como pudo, se dirigió hacia su padre y luego de intentar por todos los medios de conservar el equilibrio, lograndolo a duras penas, lo miro a la cara:

-Pa………………..sabias que eres un perfecto idiota- la voz de Scor era pastosa. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Tenia el aroma de Rose pegado a su nariz y su imagen iba y venia de su cabeza. _Maldita sea………………..hermana o no………….la quería_.

-Me lo dicen todo el tiempo- fue la respuesta de Draco Malfoy, quien bajo su aspecto frío e inconmovible estaba sosteniendo una lucha interna para no gritarle a su hijo por desconsiderado. _Borracho………………llegar a si a casa, casi amaneciendo…………Diablos_- no es ninguna novedad para mi.

-Papa……………………….te quiero…………….pero a veces quiero golpearte- Scor se echo a los brazos de Draco Malfoy buscando algo de consuelo, al final y al cabo era su padre, este lo abrazo con fuerza y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda. Definitivamente su hijo era de los que les gustaba arrastrarse en el alcohol para expiar su sufrimiento. Tenía un alma bohemia………………sin duda herencia de Astoria. Y a diferencia de él, que demostraba abiertamente su amargura en ataques de ilógica violencia, tanto verbal como física, Scor se escondía dentro de si mismo. Tan parecidos físicamente padre e hijo, tan diferentes en sus personalidades. Sin embargo……….era el hijo que había criado…………..así de simple. Y estaba orgulloso de él, a pesar de esa estupida escapada nocturna.

Rose no logro disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción. El chico había perdonado a su padre. Increíblemente una noche de borrachera había servido con Scor mas que una extensa charla sin sentido, tratando de desentrañar y desenredar los sentimientos que movían la vida del Sr. Malfoy.

-Estas hecho un desastre…………………….sube a tu cuarto y duerme unas horas- dijo Draco apartándose del chico quien haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no caerse, logro subir las escaleras cabizbajo y se interno dentro de la casa.

Theo Nott observaba la escena con el cuerpo apoyado sobre el capo de su auto, tenia el rostro serio y ocultaba sus ojos con su cabello, reviso el bolsillo de su abrigo y saco una caja de cigarrillos, con parsimonia encendió un de ellos y fumo formando volutas de humo con su boca. Rose lo miro por un instante con curiosidad. Si Draco Malfoy resultaba su padre, trataría de ver como hacia para lograr entablar algún tipo de relación con él, con Theo Nott, el asunto era algo mas difícil, era un completo enigma de ser humano y algo le decía que jamás llevarían una dinámica padre-hija normal.

Quizás fuese mejor así, a la final, a ella la había criado Ron Weasley y de alguna manera, cuando pensaba en_ papa_, ese rostro pecoso y bonachón era el único que le venia a la mente. Y no era que fuese precisamente una joyita, le mando un vociferador de vuelta cuando le envío la lechuza explicándole que estaba en Malfoy Manor, y meses atrás él y su madre se habían sincerado……………..quizás se hubiesen separado…………….si no hubiese pasado lo de la enfermedad de su madre. Ella nunca entendió en su momento el motivo de la pelea, estaba en Francia y Hugo estudiaba en Gales , así que tampoco había estado presente, durante esa noche había descubierto cosas que generarían un buen motivo para el divorcio de sus padres, pero algo le decía que no era ese el problema, su padre llevaba años comportándose de manera extraña como si se sintiese culpable por algo y Hermione Granger se hacia la desentendida de manera magistral. Rose no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que su padre engañase a su madre, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizás lo mejor después de escuchar toda esa historia de amor y dolor, era que su padre siguiese su camino, pero…………………….y ¿si su madre resultaba que había aprendido a amarlo? después de todo tenían un hijo juntos, quedarse sola y amargada pudiese ser un buen final, después de haber escuchado todas las cosas que hizo de chica……….pero igualmente era su madre. Enamorada de uno, acostándose con otro………al revés……en fin, no podía juzgarla, ella no estuvo allí y si lo hizo, seguramente era solo un maldito embrión a quien nadie le había preguntado su opinión.

Rose arrugo su rostro por un momento, meneo la cabeza, deshaciéndose de tanto pensamiento confuso y miro de nuevo al hombre de bellos ojos azules, que fumaba distraído sobre el capo de su auto.

-Gracias por todo Theo- dijo ella sonriéndole. Nott le guiño un ojo.

-Cuando quieras linda- dijo él- ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Rose se acerco a él y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla, seguidamente camino unos pasos y se encontró frente a frente con Draco Malfoy. Este la miraba con intensidad y con preocupación. Ella estaba bastante achispada por el alcohol, sin embargo no estaba ebria y ni remotamente cerca de estarlo.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?- comento Draco Malfoy en tono de regaño cuando le llego el tufo a alcohol. Rose frunció el ceño, ese hombre se estaba atreviendo a regañarla, aclaro su garganta, pero antes de que pudiese reclamar algo, la voz de Draco se impuso y agrego, quitándole un poco la dureza esta vez- a tu madre no le gustaría nada. Lo sabes, la conoces mejor que yo.

Entonces animada por el alcohol y conmovida por la mención de su madre. Rose hizo algo insólito, de alguna manera, era cierto…………………Draco Malfoy era un idiota………..pero por el otro lado……………………que malo podía haber en un hombre que había guardado celosamente sus sentimientos por una mujer durante veinte años y que además…………………………..sin saber si era su hija o no, había cuidado de ella en las sombras. Quizás no fuese perfecto…………..pero no era un mal hombre. Aunque con esa cara de perro rabioso que tenia, pareciese lo contrario

Rose se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Draco se tenso por un momento, de pronto no sabia que hacer ni tampoco que decir.

-No se preocupe - dijo ella- estoy perfectamente bien. Gracias por el interés.

-De nada, ve a dormir bella- la voz de Draco se suavizo por un momento. Cuando había visto a Rose haciéndole una demostración de cariño a Nott, sintió encogerse de nuevo su corazón, los años pasarían y él nunca seria digno de nadie. Pero al ver que la chica democráticamente le había hecho el mismo gesto de cariño, se compuso un poco. No se trataba de una competencia superficial, no era eso, solo era el deseo que esa chica alta y hermosa fuese el fruto de su amor por Hermione- uno de los elfos te llevara directo a tu habitación.

La chica se alejo caminando hacia la entrada de la casa. Pronto los dos hombres estuvieron solos.

Draco le echo una ojeada a Nott quien seguía fumando tranquilamente como si nada le importase un comino. Camino unos pasos y pronto estuvo ante él.

Theo levanto su mirada y lo atravesó con sus brillantes ojos azules. Draco ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado a sus penetrantes miradas. Acusadora, siempre reclamándole su atrevimiento por haberla tomado…………………..por habérsela quitado.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- dijo Nott- es un hechizo, una poción………………que es lo que tienes que todas se dejan envolver por ti.

-No seas imbecil Nott- dijo Draco- no tengo nada ni hago nada al respecto. Muchas veces hablamos de lo mismo en el colegio. Solo soy yo, despido un aura…………muy Malfoy…………….Yo se lo que te pasa. Estas celoso por Rose.

-Si- dijo él- te aprecia, me lo dijo, le caes bien de una manera inexplicable. No es lógico.

-Es la sangre que llama- comento Draco como a la ligera. Pero Theo no se engañaba, cada frase……………cada palabra que salía de esa boca estaba diseñada y estructurada para sacarlo de sus casillas y para herirlo.

-Esa niña es mía- dijo Nott con convencimiento- su aspecto físico, su personalidad……………..si tuviese una foto de mi madre te la enseñaría. Sus ojos, sus facciones, el color de su cabello son iguales a los de Maud Nott.

-Si y también se parecen a los de mi propia abuela paterna- rió Malfoy con bastante sarcasmo- también tengo un retrato, si quieres podemos comparar a ver a quien se parece mas. Si me preguntas, ella tiene muchas cosas de Hermione.

-¿Cuál Hermione?- contesto Nott rudo- la que estuvo conmigo o la tuya.

-Ambas son la misma persona- dijo Draco secamente- eso es algo que tarde en entender. Te recomiendo que lo hagas, es la única forma de sobrevivir este infierno.

-Un infierno que tú mismo creaste- dijo Nott lanzando una bocanada de humo- No vas a insultarme o golpearme, traje a tu hijo totalmente borracho.

-No es culpa tuya, Scor es lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace- contesto Draco con frialdad, coloco su mano sobre el pulido capo del auto negro- y no pretendo perder el tiempo peleándome contigo por mi hijo. Creo que es suficiente con el asunto Granger para esta vida y para dos más inclusive.

-Hum- dijo Theo sonriendo malévolamente. Veía a Draco examinando el parachoques de platino del auto con interés- Todavía me tienes miedo.

-Nunca te he tenido miedo- contesto Draco Malfoy sonriendo de lado- Eres tú el que tenia miedo de si mismo. No te proyectes conmigo- luego señalo el auto- ¿lo encargaste personalmente a la fábrica?

-Si- dijo Nott enseñándole los dientes en una sonrisa que mas bien era una mueca de desagrado- y pague extra para que fuese único, un modelo exclusivamente para mí. Ya lo sabes…………..odio compartir mis cosas.

-Como siempre- dijo Draco desafiándolo- el cachorro Nott me da una pequeña mordida para ponerme en mi sitio. Huy , como te temo.

-Deberías- contesto Nott.

El silencio se hizo sobre ellos dos de nuevo, en la profunda oscuridad que precede el alba.

-Ella te amaba- dijo Draco Malfoy desanimado- si te sirve de algo………………………..

-Es cierto- dijo Nott- pero te quería más a ti. De lo nunca estuve seguro es de tus intensiones con ella. Hiciste lo que hiciste, la mataste con hechos y palabras. Destruiste su corazón. Nunca te he creído ni una sola de tus explicaciones.

-Me aparté- exclamó de mal humor Draco. De nuevo le estaban dando vueltas a un asunto sobre el que no había explicación posible- cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, permití que me dejase, me costo un mundo, pero lo hice. Supuse que te encargarías de ella, que la amarías de la manera en que jamás lo podría hacer. Pero la abandonaste. Tú tampoco cumpliste ninguna de tus promesas.

-No tenia el coraje suficiente para perdonarla completamente, aunque le he dicho a Rose todo lo contario para que se quedase tranquila y dejara el tema- fue la respuesta de Nott- tú sabes como se siente……………….la traición. Eres un experto en el tema

-El problema- dijo Draco- es que nos la disputamos como si se tratase de un trofeo. _Ella es mía……… es tuya_. Nunca pensamos realmente en Hermione, lo que realmente quería………….sobre todo a quien quería. Ahora entiendo que no tenia otra opción, le cerramos todos los caminos, ninguno se atrevió a confesarse hasta que fue muy tarde, en ese mar de confusión…………..no había nada claro. Solo los años lograron despejar las dudas. Sin duda fue doloroso, incluso alguno de los tres pudo morir.

-Si no recuerdo mal estuviste a punto de matarme- comento Theo con amargura- en ese entonces no estabas tan reflexivo.

-Tú lo intentaste en dos ocasiones conmigo-dijo Draco- en algún momento pensé que hubiese sido lo mejor.

-No te mate…………………precisamente por eso, porque deseabas morir- contesto Theo- cruel ¿ no?, te deje vivo para que rumiaras tu arrepentimiento.

- No se si maldecirte o agradecértelo- comento Draco a la ligera mientras observaba la aparición del sol sobre el horizonte. El día …………………había llegado…………..un maldito día para desentrañar oscuras verdades..

-Maldíceme- dijo Theo manoteando la mano sobre su cabeza condescendientemente. Increíble pero cierto………….estaba sosteniendo una conversación casi amistosa con su peor enemigo…………..pero que mas daba- estoy acostumbrado. Un gracias de tu parte me revolvería el estomago. Además no te quejes tanto de seguir con vida Malfoy, no te ha ido tan mal después de todo, eres rico, recuperaste el respeto, tu hijo es un buen chico, no se como diablos lo hiciste, pero criaste a un ser humano no a un animal como tú. No metas la pata con él. Cuídalo. Es una excelente persona.

-No tuve nada que ver- dijo Draco irónicamente- son los genes de la madre.

-¿Cuando abriremos el maldito sobre?- gruño Theo.

-Pues visto que esos dos no despertaran hasta bien entrada la mañana- comento Draco alejándose de él, su silueta no había variado con los años, seguía siendo alto, delgado, con una manera de caminar elegante y aristocrática………….- te espero a las dos de la tarde.

-Sabes que esos dos chicos están enamorados- exclamo Theo

-Si y eso me pone en un conflicto de intereses- dijo Draco girándose sobre si mismo. Finalmente no iba a ser él quien sacase a relucir el espinoso asunto, Theo de nuevo se le había adelantado- a veces pienso que seria preferible………………………….

-Ni lo pienses- dijo Nott quien vio las intensiones de Draco con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Gritaba a pleno pulmón su arrepentimiento………….pero en el fondo seguía siendo el maldito manipulador de siempre. ¿Cómo diablos se podía soportar a si mismo?- estoy un paso de la verdad y no permitiré que te interpongas entre ella y yo.

-No quiero a nadie repitiendo una historia de sufrimiento- dijo Draco tratando de convencer a Theodore Nott. Quizás era una locura, pero no dejaba de pensar que de pronto seria justo para todos……………..igual lo peor había pasado y ella, Hermione, había sobrevivido el impacto de la noticia de que los dos jóvenes estaban juntos, se recuperaría, lo sabia- yo lo aceptaría, Scor también………………………..Rose sin duda se daría cuenta que es su camino a la felicidad olvidarse de todo este asunto. Yo podría vivir con eso, he pasado por cosas peores. Podrían irse lejos a otro país, ni siquiera tienen por que tener niños………pueden adoptarlos………….yo aceptaría que el linaje de los Malfoy desapareciese para siempre por ver feliz a mis hijos.

-Pero Hermione no soportaría ver a tus _HIJOS_ juntos- dijo Theo, sintiendo un retortijón cuando escucho de sus labios la palabra _hijos-_ ni yo tampoco y creo que Rose no lo consentiría jamás. . Además, si te importa el perdón de Hermione, se hombre por primera vez en tu vida y acepta la consecuencia de tus actos, si es cierto que es tu hija. Si resulta que es mía……….no pasara nada más allá de tu maldita desilusión. Abriremos el sobre o eres hombre muerto. Y esta vez es en serio.

-Tengo veinte años considerándola mi hija- escupió Draco Malfoy molesto-, pero también tengo un hijo y estoy pensando en la felicidad de ambos.

-No aceptare una proposición tan descabellada- dijo Nott- no tanto por el incesto, al fin y al cabo, creo esos dos ya se comieron el pastel hace mucho tiempo y me atrevería a agregar que mas de una vez, es demasiado evidente por las miradas que se dirigen, solo que Hermione no lo consentiría jamás.

-No te estoy proponiendo que mintamos- dijo Draco- solo te estoy diciendo que destruyamos la evidencia, no tenemos porque abrirlo…………..no tenemos porque saberlo.

-No- contesto Nott

-Nott- dijo Draco para finalizar una conversación que definitivamente no llevaría a nada- lo único bueno que salio de todo eso………………..independientemente de quien sea el padre es esa niña. No hagamos su vida un infierno.

0o0

Enero 1996

Solo oía la respiración de él a su lado en esa gran cama en la cual estaban echados, exhaustos después de hacer el amor, las sabanas de seda blanca cubrían su cuerpo hasta la mitad, cayendo perezosas sobre sus caderas, estaba de espaldas a él, pero todavía sentía su calor en todo el cuerpo. No podía expresarlo con palabras, se sentía como un zombie, no estaba allí obligada y ambos lo sabían, hacia tiempo que se había doblegado, no lo aceptaría jamás en voz alta, pero en algún momento de toda esa loca situación, se encontró a si misma anhelándolo, deseándolo y queriéndolo.

Remordimientos, claro que los tenia. Confusión, estaba al orden del día.

Era un hecho, Hermione Granger estaba completamente loca, amaba a un hombre y se acostaba con otro por la misma razón. Tenia ganas de llorar y no podía, hacia tiempo que se le habían acabado las lagrimas. Quería escapar pero no podía, su cuerpo clamaba a gritos entregarse a la pasión con él. Era desgarradora la manera en que lo deseaba y le daba miedo, temor de que él reconociera en esas caricias que ahora ella le daba, el verdadero motivo de estas. Hermione cerro los ojos de pronto, ni ella misma quería pensar en eso, en el sentimiento que poco a poco se abría paso en su corazón, no, estaba prohibido, ni siquiera ella podía caer mas bajo aun de lo que lo había hecho. Se adormilo un rato y luego despertó sobresaltada, mas triste aun de lo que estaba. Aparto las sabanas y se sentó en la cama, se coloco el cabello a un lado de su cuello y suspiro.

Draco no estaba durmiendo, más bien estaba pensando en muchas cosas, casi todas referentes a ella. Tenia que reconocer que la velada había estado mejor que todo lo anterior, había sido una estupenda idea llevarla ese fin de semana de paseo, alejada de todos en el maldito colegio. Habían estado más tranquilos y se había quedado con ella horas encerrados en esa habitación, en un hotel muggle de Edimburgo. Utilizo bastante dinero y algo de su encanto Malfoy para que los encargados no hiciesen preguntas molestas, habían dicho que eran hermanos y que estaban esperando a sus padres. Nadie les creyó por supuesto, pero les rentaron la habitación después que vieron el cerro de libras depositadas en el mostrador. Habían paseado por la ciudad, Hermione estaba mas relajada, ya no discutía tanto con él, pero Draco notaba que estaba muy deprimida, y ciertamente él no quería preguntar la razón, sabia que era por culpa suya. Visitaron algunos museos y comieron hagis en Cromble's. Fueron el castillo de Edimburgo y ella hasta lo tomo de la mano cuando se asusto al ver uno de los fantasmas que habitaban el lugar.

Se estaba distrayendo y lo sabia, pero ya vería como acomodar la situación a su favor. El hecho era que ………..ya no le parecía tan atractiva la idea de asesinar a Dumblendore y menos después de lo sucedido con Jack Spencer………Draco estaba devanándose los sesos buscando la manera de salirse de todo ese embrollo e increíblemente lo estaba haciendo por ella. Quería quedarse con ella, deseaba con toda su alma que lo amase. Quizás si se iban lejos, apartada de sus estupidos amigos, segura en el anonimato, llegase a aceptarlo completamente………después vería como hacia para mantenerla con él. Tendría que ocurrírsele algo rápido. La guerra se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Tenía que hablar con ella, sincerarse, ver como convencerla. Era difícil la tarea pero no imposible. Hermione Granger ocultaba muy bien sus sentimientos hacia él………………….pero algo lo convencía de que ella lo quería……………..a su manera.

Draco la sintió levantándose de la cama y giro su cuerpo, observo fascinado su espalda desnuda y no pudo contener las ganas de acercarse y tocarle el contorno de su columna vertebral, deslizando la punta de su dedo suavemente de arriba abajo, sonrío cuando vio que ella se estremecía completamente con el contacto de su piel. Hermione Granger era una joven muy hermosa a sus ojos, con una piel blanca sin un solo defecto, ni una peca, nada, solo alguno que otro morado producto de la intensidad de sus besos, los tenia en unos lugares……….inauditos. Rodó hasta ella y empezó a besar desde la parte mas baja de su espalda y le dio un pequeño mordisco en la cintura. La escucho gimiendo de placer y eso lo enardeció aun mas, sentía toda la excitación de nuevo apoderándose de su cuerpo. Estaba loco por ella, para que negarlo, su cuerpo era el paraíso para él, la deseaba de manera animal y la mayor satisfacción en la vida fue cuando la sintió retorciéndose bajo un abrumador orgasmo la primera vez que habían yacido juntos, cuando vio esos ojos ardiendo y se abrazo en ellos. Draco supo que estaba perdido y que por primera vez en su vida no tenia ningún control de sus emociones. Era liberador pero a la vez aterrador y tal como ella, no quería colocarle un nombre a lo que sentía. Dejo que sus manos vagaran por su cintura. Entonces ella se giro y lo miro.

-Quiero tomar un baño, ¿Me dejas? Tenemos mas de doce horas teniendo……sexo y estoy algo incomoda- dijo ella con suavidad, jamás usaría otra palabra en voz alta para lo que tenían, si bien ella sentía que lo que hacían era el amor de un tiempo a la fecha, su voz ronca resonó seductora en sus oídos, lo miraba de nuevo como si quisiera comérselo. Él se aparto y se echo de nuevo en la cama, resignado a la lejanía momentánea que eso significaba.

-No te tardes mucho- vio de reojo su figura desnuda caminando hacia el baño. Al principio ella era muy pudorosa con él, pero después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ambos, de un tiempo a la fecha se sentía más cómoda sin ropa ante él. Se vestía o se desvestía con una naturalidad que lo pasmaba, la sensualidad innata de ella lo dejaba sin aliento. Los cuerpos de ambos no tenían secretos que ocultar. Dos cuerpos jóvenes y hermosos, que hacían poesía cuando se unían, así de simple, Draco lo veía así y de seguro ella también. Dio un largo suspiro, la quería de vuelta, apresarla entre sus brazos y sentir su cuerpo caliente junto al suyo, esa era la única forma en la que quería dormir esa noche.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo paso, solo que despertó súbitamente y de nuevo estaba solo, miro su lado de la cama, ella aun no había regresado. Se levanto y tomo su bata de dormir de seda verde y se la amarro con pereza a la cintura. Observó la puerta del baño cerrada y la rendija de luz que se asomaba por debajo, sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y entro al baño, este lucia inmaculado, estaba revestido de mármol blanco, sus ojos se posaron en la tina y como un rayo fue directo hacia ella. Hermione estaba sumergida con los ojos cerrados en la bañera. Draco sintió su corazón estremecerse de pánico, ella ………….no ………….no …………podía haber hecho …………..eso.

La tomo de los hombros y la saco de la superficie, le agito y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Draco tenia una expresión de horror en la cara que ella no comprendía del todo, simplemente se había sumergido en la tina un instante para relajarse, eso era todo. Él la miraba con miedo y Hermione sintio pena………….al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando el joven. Draco la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses………no ………..no puedes hacerlo…………si te mueres………..yo- el final de la frase se le quedo atragantada en la garganta, se aparto de súbito y luego empezó a besarle la cara, deslizando sus labios por su rostro, ella esta vez correspondió a sus besos de manera cariñosa, le acaricio sus cabellos, evito con destreza sus labios……………………cada vez le era mas difícil …………no besarlo…………..pero no podía……………..tenia remordimientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella hablándole al oído, le había enternecido la actitud de Draco, se estaba dando cuenta de que ella no era simplemente su juguete, él al parecer sentía algo al igual que ella. Dio respingo, era desolador pensar estaba enamorada, pero que Draco Malfoy sintiese lo mismo era abrumador y simplemente aterrador.

Draco la saco de la tina en brazos y la echo sobre la cama, luego la cubrió con su cuerpo y siguió besandola ansioso y desesperado.

Luego de un rato, se quedo observándola, todavía encima de ella. Hermione le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, estaba disfrutando el momento, en silencio, un momento tierno entre ellos dos, se contemplaban mudos, perdiéndose en la vista del otro. Hermione pensó tristemente que parecían…………..dos enamorados.

-No me voy a suicidar- dijo ella con calma, Draco asintió sin mucho convencimiento, una parte de él no le creía para nada. Se maldecía a si mismo por dañarla tanto y haberla puesto en una situación imposible como la que estaban viviendo, algo le decía que ella no estaba bien de salud y eso lo asustaba, era su culpa ………..su maldita culpa y ni siquiera tenia el valor de perderle perdón- no todo esta tan mal Draco. Todavía las cosas no están tan mal. Pero debes entenderme, por favor, te lo pido………dejémoslo hasta aquí, nos vamos a hacer mucho daño, aunque no lo creas………no quiero herirte………..ya no. Esta maldita obsesión nos va conducir al infierno, lo se.

Él apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de ella, de pronto se sentía ahogado en un mar de emociones encontradas que su crianza y su educación le impedían demostrar. Si solo fueran otras personas, sin el peso de un pasado encima, si tan solo no existiese Theodore Nott como un fantasma en sus vidas. Esa noche comprendió que………….la fuerza de sus sentimientos hacia ella era algo parecido al amor………..pero no………..no podía contemplar esa posibilidad…………era demasiado peligroso. Era solo una insana atracción, eso era…………….algo mas allá de lo común y corriente, ese tipo de deseo que desencadena una tormenta pasional en los hombres. Así lo explicaría siempre…………..no podía mencionar la palabra amor…………….no todavía. Quería llevársela lejos, pero increíblemente …………………..no se atrevía a declararse con ella. Y ahora Hermione le pedía que la dejase. Quizás fuese lo mejor……………….lo mas lógico. Pero no podía………………….demonios……………….no podía hacerlo.

-Entiéndeme tú a mi- dijo él en voz baja, mientras sentía los dedos de ella enredándose en su cabello- no puedo dejarte ir………..………..esto es mas fuerte que yo………y jamás …………dejare que otro te toque, te dañe o que tú misma lo hagas. Ganaste Hermione Granger, me tienes completamente en tus manos. Vivo y respiro por ti y maldita sea, si eso me hace débil …………que así sea.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	21. Someday

Disclamer; personajes de JK Rowling.

Este capitulo es un regalo por los 15 reviews que recibí tan pronto. Espero que lo disfruten, esta extra largo. Banda sonora a cargo……………..de………………bueno ustedes deciden. Yo por mi lado escuche Re- Offender de Travis para inspirarme.

Capitulo 21 Someday

Marzo 1996 Sexto Año.

-¿Por qué siempre estas con esa expresión enfurruñada?- estaban en los terrenos alrededor de Hogwarts, cerca del lago.

-Bien, Granger, creo que empezamos muy mal esta sesión de _vamos a conocernos mutuamente-_ contesto Draco sentado en la hierba, en una saliente que daba directo al lago del castillo.

-Tú me retaste a preguntar primero- contesto Hermione a su lado, estaban algo separados y ese domingo estaban vestidos casualmente, jeans y camisetas, en el caso de Draco, se había colocado ademas un elegante abrigo de lana bastante ligero. La entrada de la primavera seria pronto y ya el frío había menguado en el norte de Escocia.

-Pero no pensé nunca que fueses a preguntarme algo tan soso- respondió Draco sin una pizca de prepotencia o burla. Todavía seguían "saliendo" a escondidas. Quizás no se dijesen abiertamente todo lo que sentían, pero después de varios meses, muchas barreras habían sido derrumbadas. Hermione se había acostumbrado a él y Draco a ella. Los dos sabían que tenían una relación, no eran tontos, habían pasado muchos meses y ninguno terminaba el asunto, si bien no querían ponerle un nombre.

Algunos ataques de celos de parte de Draco y de ella, hablaban por si solos. Él veía el fantasma de Theo Nott en todos lados, Hermione no soportaba que siguiese hablando con Padma Patil y le hiciese unas demostraciones de afecto y confidencialidad que nunca tenía para ella. Al final siempre terminaban ignorándose unos días para luego caer de nuevo en su torbellino pasional.

Conversaban mucho, durante horas, la mayoría de las veces temas intranscendentales, evitaban cuidadosamente mencionar algo referido a la inminencia de la guerra, a Voldemort, al papel de Harry en todo eso, la batalla de ministerio, Theo Nott y sobre todas las cosas evitaban hablar de lo que sentían uno por el otro. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos chicos era tonto, esas miradas incendiarias y anhelantes que se dirigían cuando creían que nadie los veía, las ocasionales ayudas de Malfoy cuando ella se encontraba en aprietos con algún grupo de slytherin's, libros intercambiados y lo mas valioso para Draco, de vez en cuando alguna sonrisa velada de ella sobre algún comentario, generalmente uno sarcástico, que él había hecho, sobre los hechos de la vida diaria, eran la mayor prueba de que algo había cambiado lentamente en sus corazones. Ambos sabían que estaban enamorados, pero primero morirían antes de confesarlo. Era un imposible………….desde todo punto de vista.

-Bien – dijo Hermione estirando las piernas sobre la hierba- probemos otra vez. ¿Por qué siempre estas de mal humor?

-No siempre estoy de mal humor- se defendió Draco hosco, Hermione le lanzo una mirada fugaz y se encogió de hombros- es que soy muy serio. La gente tiende a confundirlo. Me criaron así, tengo y tendré muchas responsabilidades sobre mis hombros, no puedo andar jugando como cualquier adolescente, tengo que demostrar que soy duro, así de simple. Mis padres esperan que no sea un pusilánime. Tienen muchas expectativas conmigo. Y no es solo eso, no me gusta hablar de mis cosas, compartir, soy hijo único………no estoy acostumbrado a la compañía, ni tampoco a los mimos aunque no lo creas……………fueron mis estrictos conmigo y por otro lado a veces ………..creo que solo es parte de mi personalidad.

-¿Cómo era cuando eras niño? ¿Quiero decir en tu casa?- pregunto Hermione, recogiendo de nuevo sus piernas, flexionando sus rodillas, rodeándolas con sus brazos y apoyando su cara para mirar directamente al chico rubio que estaba a su lado, que en ese momento asumió una posición parecida a la de ella pero mirando hacia el frente. El sol del atardecer incidía directamente sobre su rostro, una suave brisa levantaba su flequillo. Hermione no se lo quería admitir a si misma, pero de un tiempo a la fecha se encontraba a gusto hablando con él, escuchando su voz, desentrañando ese enigma de ser humano que Draco Malfoy representaba para ella. Esa noche en Edimburgo donde él le había dedicado esas frases tan intensas, se había revelado ante ella como una persona sensible, sin dejar de ser tremendamente complicado. Y maldita sea, a ella le gustaba complicarse la vida.

Y la intensidad de él no había menguando, ni de palabras ni de hechos. Pero inexplicablemente lo estaba aceptando, finalmente lo estaban haciendo, ambos se sentían más cómodos y eso era evidente. La charla que estaban sosteniendo en ese momento era una mas de las interminables conversaciones sobre cualquier tema que habían tenido en esos meses, cuando estaban a solas…………….sin ninguna posibilidad de que nadie los viese y casi siempre como preludio a otras situaciones mas carnales entre ellos.

-Mis padres me tuvieron cuando ambos tenían alrededor de treinta años. Lo intentaron muchas veces, he oído decir que incluso mi padre iba a repudiar a mi madre por no darle un heredero. Entonces, nací yo y salve a mi madre del ridículo- dijo Draco con voz monocorde- Los Malfoy´s son de Francia, llegaron a Inglaterra hace doscientos años, siempre fueron comerciantes y banqueros…………………. ¡ah! y siempre fueron mal vistos por la comunidad mágica inglesa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

-Y todavía lo preguntas Hermione Granger- comento Draco irónico, ella bufo por su propia estupidez, era obvia la respuesta, su pasión por las artes oscuras- Bueno vamos a decirlo elegantemente. A los magos ingleses no les gustaban ciertas relaciones estrechas de los Malfoy´s con ciertos señores tenebrosos a través de la historia. Además, esta el asunto de la sangre, mientras la mayoría de los magos estaban empezándose a mezclar con los hijos de muggles, mi familia (al igual que muchas otras cuyos nombres conoces tan bien como yo) se empecinaban en conservar la pureza de sangre. Se casaban entre primos. El resultado, su fertilidad disminuyo con los años, a veces los niños que nacían eran deformes o simplemente no llegaban a nacer.

-Eso se llama endogamia- comento Hermione recordando por un instante una conversación similar con ……………Theo. De nuevo se estrujo su corazón _¿Qué rayos le había pasado a Theo? _ Había agotado todos los medios a su disposición para enterarse de su paradero y finalmente se rindió, a eso y a otras muchas cosas más, como por ejemplo, sus sentimientos hacia Draco Malfoy. Draco memorizo el termino para después buscarlo en algún diccionario muggle en la biblioteca del colegio- Funciona con los caballos y los perros …………….pero con los humanos es otro cuento. Y al parecer con los magos es impredecible.

-No fui un niño mimado- comento él tratando de extraer lo mas importante de sus recuerdos- tenia clases todo el día desde que tuve uso de razón. Francés, latín, protocolo, matemáticas, finanzas, gramática, principios de magia. En fin, solo veía a mis padres a la hora de la cena. A Lucius pasaba meses sin verlo. Cuando finalmente aparecía, siempre me sometía a un examen para ver mis adelantos. A veces no los pasaba solo para molestarlo. Después de unos años me di cuenta que lo mejor es no atravesarse en el camino de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Odias a tu padre?- pregunto ella.

-No lo odio- dijo Draco con resignación- es mas complejo que eso. Simplemente no lo entiendo. El mundo cambia, los ideales en los cuales sostenemos nuestras sociedades también. Mi padre insiste en vivir en el atraso…………………lo ve como un camino hacia el poder.

-¿Tú deseas el poder?- pregunto ella, sin revelar completamente la intención de la pregunta, cosa que Draco capto inmediatamente. **VOLDEMORT. **El nombre no pronunciado revoloteo como un pájaro de mal agüero sobre ellos.

-Si me hubieses preguntado lo mismo hace un año, sin duda te hubiese respondido que si- dijo él- ahora no estoy tan seguro, la senda para conseguir el poder absoluto es difícil y dolorosa. Y yo no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar algunas cosas por él. Sin embargo sorteo la marea como puedo.

-¿Qué opinas de la pureza de sangre?- la respuesta anterior de Malfoy era exactamente lo que ella había previsto. Él era de esas personas que siempre tratarían de sobrevivir como fuese, la palabra sacrificio no estaba hecha para ellos, era una conducta totalmente Slytherin. En realidad era puro instinto de supervivencia.

-Que es una absoluta mentira- dijo él con calma- yo leí mucho sobre el tema, a pesar de lo que opine mi padre, no soy un estupido. Si voy a creer en algo, tengo que basarme en hechos. Y lo que encontré me demostró que es solo una excusa para aquellos que quieren dominar el mundo mágico. Sin embargo hay otras cosas llamadas honor, lealtad responsabilidad……………con mi familia. No puedo deshacerme de eso sin poner en peligro a los míos o a mí. He aprendido a ser discreto o a mentir si es necesario. No me mires con esa cara, soy un hipocrita lo se, pero tengo mis motivos.

-Entiendo- Hermione dio un largo suspiro de resignación. Otro motivo mas para dejar las cosas como estaban……….Draco le estaba diciendo implícitamente que tendría algún día probablemente ser un mortifago como su padre. Pero todavía había tiempo………….solo tenia dieciséis……………no era el caso de Theo, cuyo padre estaba tan demente que no podía velar ni por si mismo. Lucius Malfoy seguramente protegería a su hijo de ese destino…………….aunque estuviese en Azkaban _¿Qué pasaría si estuviese equivocada? ¡No!, él no tiene la marca, yo puedo dar fe de eso._ Hermione se deshizo momentáneamente de sus pensamientos lúgubres para seguir prestando atención, sin embargo no pudo evitar añadir al pensar en Harry y Ron………también en Theo…………..y quizás………..por un segundo en Draco Malfoy- Uno hace cualquier cosa por las personas que ama.

-Si ………………Granger…………….cualquier cosa- contesto Draco con tono amargo- y el problema viene cuando las cosas que amas están en posiciones diferentes. Allí empieza el conflicto………………es en ese momento en donde no vemos la luz al final del camino. Sabes que decidas lo que decidas …………….vas a dañar a alguien. Pero al final siempre tendrás que elegir.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?- pregunto ella de nuevo con azoramiento. Esas palabras se ajustaban tanto a su propia realidad, que simplemente se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo. _¿Será que ella algún día tendría que escoger? ¿Qué elegiría? ¿Malfoy tenia que hacer una elección? ¿Era ella?, acaso lo estaba diciendo por ella. _

-Nada- dijo Draco, tratando de salirse de ese aprieto. Tiempo……………lo que necesitaba era tiempo…………pero lamentablemente se le estaba acabando- solo es retórica, ideas sueltas. Ahora es mi turno Hermione Granger- Draco la miro fugazmente y sonrío de lado- ¿Eres siempre tan empollona o solo es tu actitud ante la vida en la escuela?

-Esta bien, lo confieso- dijo ella- soy una empollona. Me encanta estudiar, sobresalir en las clases, me encanta preguntar y dar mis opiniones y me gusta seguir las reglas.

-Conmigo rompiste unas cuantas ¿no?- dijo él irónicamente, ella rodó los ojos.

-Eres muy insistente a veces- respondió ella- hasta el punto de enloquecer a cualquiera. Sigue, no nos desviemos del tema.

-¿Qué hacen tus padres?- pregunto Draco y agrego- son simpáticos para ser muggles. Y tu casa es muy pero muy pintoresca, algo chica.

-Mis padres son dentistas- comento ella, Draco la miro confuso, Hermione se señalo los dientes- cuidan los dientes de otras personas, higiene dental. ¡Diablos!, como se las arreglan los magos para que no le salgan caries.

-No sufrimos de enfermedades de los dientes, hay pociones para eso- dijo Draco-No seas tonta, lo sabes tan bien como yo, tu eres bruja, no muggle ¿Estudiaste en algún colegio cuando eras chica?

-Si, la primaria George V en Essexx, mis padres me recogían todas las tardes, quedaba cerca de su consultorio- dijo ella recordando su infancia- yo también tenia mucho que estudiar cuando era niña, solo que era geografía, matemáticas, lengua, historia, manualidades y …………… ¡oh! se me olvidaba, clases de ballet.

-Ballet…………….- comento Draco tratando de no burlarse abiertamente- no es ese baile muggle donde la gente se para de puntitas con trajes ridículos al son de música clásica.

-Pues si- dijo ella de mal humor al recordar lo torpe que era- pero por Dios, no hablemos de eso…………….tengo pesadillas recurrentes con un tutu asesino intentando ahorcarme.

-Así que eras mala con el ballet- dijo él, ella frunció el ceño, estaba descubierta totalmente- Anda, reconócelo, eras una mala bailarina.

-De las peores- confeso ella- nací con dos pies izquierdos.

Los dos se miraron perplejos y soltaron una carcajada. Se rieron hasta que se les saltaron las lágrimas, Draco escondió su cara que estaba bastante roja entre sus brazos que estaban apoyados sobre sus piernas, luego giro su rostro y la miro intensamente, ella enrojeció y desvío su mirada.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos- comento Hermione de pasada- no se porque nunca me había dado cuenta de eso. Son grises como un mar tempestuoso, exactamente como tú.

-Tempestuoso, me han dicho de todo pero nunca tempestuoso. Viniendo de ti, es todo un cumplido. ¿Que quieres que te diga Granger? Nunca nos mirábamos- comentó Draco con melancolía- solo nos gritábamos. Sabes…………..ese día del baile en cuarto………………….cuando llegaste con ese vestido de volantes color……….. ¡Diablos!………………soy malísimo con esos tonos de colores de los que hablan las chicas………………..no era rosado………..tampoco morado.

-Fucsia- dijo ella, Draco asintió.

-Si Fucsia- dijo él- lograste captar mi atención toda la noche. Zabinni y………- Draco estuvo a punto de decir Theo, pero recapacitó a tiempo- ……….bueno Zabinni se burlo de mi por meses. Decía que había quedado completamente en shock, ya me conoces………………………lo negué hasta la muerte. Pero ahora no tiene ningún sentido negarlo. Ese día me di cuenta ……………..que me atraías. Lucias como una chica…………………no como un trapero…………y sin duda…………….conservaste la apariencia. Me gustaste…………..mucho. Solo que no sabia como asumirlo.

-Si ese día decidí salir del cascaron- dijo ella- pero no fue muy bien. Termine peleando con Harry y Ron y además Viktor Krum empezó a ser muy insistente conmigo. No lograba entender que tenía catorce años. Estaba muy chica para algunas cosas.

-Catorce no son mejores que dieciséis- comento Draco haciendo referencia a todas las cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos desde hacia cinco meses.

-Diecisiete- dijo ella- cumplí años la semana pasada.

-¡Oh!- dijo Draco maldiciéndose internamente, pasaba la mitad de su tiempo con ella y ni siquiera le había preguntado que día era su cumpleaños. Definitivamente estaban fuera de toda normalidad- Oh…………..yo…………

-Te advierto Malfoy que soy por lo menos cuatro meses mayor que tú- dijo ella intentando no mencionar más el tema.

-¿Sabes cuando es mi cumpleaños?- pregunto él totalmente anonadado.

-Es en Junio- dijo ella con algo de pena- tu fiesta el año pasado fue la comidilla del colegio durante un mes.

-Entiendo- dijo él igualmente apenado- recordare la fecha para la próxima………………….te doy mi palabra.

-No es necesario- dijo ella en un susurro- quizás……………el año que viene…………….tú y yo no……………

-Lo recordare- dijo Draco, intentando deshacerse del escalofrío que esa frase le había producido. _Ella tiene razón…………….esta relación tiene fecha de vencimiento y esta muy cerca-_ y no se hable mas del asunto.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que eras bruja?- dijo Draco- digo antes de que llegara tu carta. O nunca tuviste un estallido de magia.

-Tenia ocho años. Estaba feliz porque había obtenido diez en matemáticas en sexto- dijo ella- siempre me costaron. Entonces hice llover rosas en medio de la sala de mi casa. Mis padres se asustaron bastante, luego podía mover objetos con solo desearlo y otras cosas por el estilo. Hasta me llevaron al psiquiatra.

-¿Rosas?- pregunto Draco- y todavía puedes hacerlo. Prueba a ver si puedes. Esas cosas siempre las podemos repetir si queremos.

-De veras, no lo sabia, lo intentare- Hermione se incorporo, cerro los ojos y se concentro, luego de un rato los abrió y no había sucedido nada extraordinario, Draco la observaba con detenimiento- viste, no pasa nada.

-Ciérralos otra vez- le pidió Draco en voz baja, Hermione los cerro y luego de un instante sintió como cosas blandas caían sobre su cara, abrió de nuevo los ojos y observo que estaba cubierta con pétalos de rosas, sonrío sin proponérselo. Luego miro a Draco quien sostenía su varita con una expresión bastante seria en su cara.

-Es trampa- dijo ella, mientras la lluvia de pétalos de rosas rojas cesaba. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, él lo había hecho por ella, un detalle…………….un gesto…………..algo hermoso……………y muy romántico. No pudo evitar dedicarle una esplendida sonrisa de agradecimiento como nunca antes se la había mostrado, no podía evitarlo, sus labios se movían solos, inexplicablemente estaba feliz………………….por esa tontería…………él había hecho algo solo para ella por primera vez desde que lo conocía- viste que no puedo.

-Granger- dijo Draco – a veces las cosas…………………….no pasan como teníamos previsto que sucediesen. Te encuentras con situaciones en la senda de tu vida…que simplemente son inexplicables

-Como tú y yo- dijo ella, enfocando sus ojos castaños que brillaban emocionados a los grises de Draco Malfoy que literalmente eran dos brazas ardiendo. El corazón del chico latía con fuerza, frenético……………….ella se veía feliz en ese momento……………feliz con él.

-Exactamente- dijo Draco, sin dejar de mirarla, de regodearse con su vista, de disfrutar la intensa mirada que la chica le estaba dirigiendo- como tú y yo.

0o0

Septiembre 1995

-Te has sentido cómodo, Theo- dijo Liam O´Sullivan con cortesía. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, su cabello negro y sus ojos oscuros delataban su herencia celta. En ese momento estaban reunidos en el comedor de su casa. Junto a él, algunos magos del movimiento llamado Los RENEGADOS.

-Si- dijo Theo Nott tratando de caminar con dos chiquillos literalmente amarrados a sus piernas. Eran los nietos de Liam, Connor y Michael, dos pequeños demonios rubios que desde que había llegado, hacia escasamente dos semanas, habían decidido de común acuerdo, que su nuevo dios personal era ese muchacho alto de ojos azules, que se dedicaba a jugar con ellos como otro chiquillo mas- han sido muy amables conmigo.

-Theo…………..vamos a jugar quidditch- exigió Connor, el más chico- ya.

-Si- dijo su hermano de nueve años- de inmediato- haciendo uso de una palabra que había aprendido recientemente.

-Connor, Michael- exclamo Liam en tono autoritario- a la cocina.

-Pero _Paddy_- dijo Michael- queremos jugar.

-Cuento hasta cinco y llevo tres- dijo Liam sin perder la paciencia- a la cocina con su madre. De inmediato.

Los dos chicos remolones salieron corriendo hacia la cocina. Con _Paddy,_ que era como llamaban a su abuelo, había que andarse con cuidado.

-Son unos buenos chicos- dijo Theo- solo quieren jugar. Me ven como un hermano mayor.

-Son Crhom Roch y Duba reencarnados- comento Liam haciendo referencia a los dioses de la guerra celtas- dos pequeños demonios. Toma asiento Theo, estábamos esperando por ti.

Theo tomo asiento de inmediato y miro las caras de los magos que en ese momento lo miraban con curiosidad. Inmediatamente que había llegado a Dublín, contacto a O'Sullivan, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. La casa era cómoda, de muchas habitaciones y con mucha gente. Liam tenía tres hijos y diez nietos. Todos vivían con él y su esposa Mary. Se sentía extraño viviendo con tanta gente, pero después de la incomodidad inicial, ya estaba a sus anchas. Además la comida de Mary era el cielo. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para caer bien, su simpatía natural había hecho muy bien su trabajo, todos querían hablar con él y las mujeres de la casa lo trataban como otro hijo más.

-Muchachos- Liam O'Sullivan se sentó recto en su asiento al frente a una gran mesa- este es el chico del que les he hablado. El hijo de Theodore Nott.

Los hombres asintieron, todavía no pronunciaban ninguna palabra puesto que querían tener una impresión mas clara del joven. Sobre todo de sus ideas.

-Theo- dijo Liam- estos son John O´Malley, Bob Dalton, Bernard Tormey, Alistar Greengrass, Augustus Finnigan, creo que conoces a su hijo Seamus, cursa tu mismo año en Hogwarts.

-Si- dijo Theo reconociendo los ojos rasgados de Seamus en su padre- Es de Griffyndor- tambien le llamo la atención el apellido Greengrass pero no comento nada. De seguro era familia de Daphne.

-Ah, una serpiente. ¿Algún problema con los leones?- pregunto el Sr. Finnigan serio, para ver la reacción que despertaba en el joven. La tolerancia era algo bien visto en los RENEGADOS, que eran toda una combinación ecléctica de magos y brujas de distinta procedencia, algunos con pasión por las artes oscuras y otros no, pero se respetaban. Las tonterías de Hogwarts se quedaban en Hogwarts.

-No- contesto Theo- mi novia también es una Griffyndor.

-Tienes que invitarla acá a mi casa- dijo Liam- de seguro es otro prospecto mas para los RENEGADOS.

Theo trago grueso, Hermione de seguro seria cualquier cosa menos un prospecto para los RENEGADOS. Liam siguió con las presentaciones.

- Charlie O'Brain y su hija Cathy, –Theo miro a una joven de unos veinticinco años, con el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes que le guiño un ojo, se azoro por un instante, al principio no había notado que estaba allí, ella se oculto tras un muro- Connelly y su hijo Martin. hay mas pero no pudieron acudir- Theo de nuevo alzo la vista y vio un joven de su edad, con aros metálicos en toda su cara, de esos que los muggles llamaban piercings y los brazos llenos de tatuajes, su cabello estaba erizado al mejor estilo punk, estaba pintado de un rojo furioso y su padre le lanzaba miradas de reprobación, el chico le sonrío y le dio la mano.

-Hola- dijo Martin- espero que te guste Irlanda.

-Es muy verde- afirmó Theo y todos rieron con ganas.

-Tan verde como tu querida Inglaterra- comento Bod Dalton.

-Inglaterra mas bien se tiñe negro-exclamo Liam con voz lúgubre- la oscuridad de **aquel-que-no-debe ser nombrado **esta cerrándose sobre ella.

-Primero lo primero O'Sullivan- lo atajo un hombre viejo de unos ochenta años que iba entrando a la estancia, lucia unos redondos antejos que ocultaban unos brillantes ojos azules saltones, penetrantes como si lanzaran rayos X. Su barba blanca era larga y tenía una nariz recta y aguileña. Theo parpadeo…………………..por un momento pensó…………………….que…era… ¿Podría ser eso posible? El hombre río a carcajadas cuando se dio cuenta que el chico no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-No soy Albus Dumblendore- dijo el hombre- soy su hermano menor. Mi nombre es Aberforth, pero puedes llamarme Abe. Te he visto en Hogsmade, yo soy el dueño de un pub allí, Cabeza de Puerco.

-Los Dumblendore………………¿son irlandeses?- pregunto Theo, ahora que lo pensaba bien ese extraño acento del profesor Dumblendore era……………parecido a la cadencia que había escuchado todas esas semanas en todas las calles de Dublín. Un modo de hablar dulce y pausado.

-No vinimos a hablar de mi familia Nott- dijo Aberforth huraño- estoy en representación de la Orden del Fenix, mi querido hermano sabe que estas aquí y porque.

-No voy a regresar a Hogwarts- Theo se cruzo de brazos y alzo la barbilla desafiante.

-Tranquilo- dijo Liam- nadie te va a sacar de aquí. Abe se ha expresado mal.

-¿Qué tienen ustedes que ver con la Orden del Fenix?- pregunto Theo- Los RENEGADOS proclaman el aislamiento del mundo mágico y los de la orden defienden a los muggles, no veo ninguna relación coherente entre los dos.

-Exactamente- dijo O'Sullivan- pero nuestro enemigo en común se llama Voldemort- Theo espero ver algunas de las habituales reacciones de pánico de los magos cuando se mencionaba el nombre del Señor Tenebroso, pero nadie hizo ningún gesto.

-Vaya…….al parecer los irlandeses tienen mas cojones que los ingleses…………..- dijo Theo cínicamente- es bueno saberlo- muchos de los presentes le sonrieron.

-No te expreses así de tus compatriotas- lo regaño Aberforth.

- Yo soy técnicamente noruego, pero no hablemos de mi familia- dijo Theo con burla mirando a Aberforth, el viejo hombre saco una pipa de su abrigo, la encendió y le sonrío. _Muy ingenioso………me ha hecho tragar mis propias palabras. Típico de mi hermano, se da cuenta donde esta el talento, cuando se le escapa de las manos. Si es cierto lo que me contó Minerva, este chico, aparte de tener un gran ingenio y la lengua afilada, es un gran mago._

- Te explicare Theo. Nosotros tenemos una tregua y compartimos información desde la primera guerra mágica, en los setenta. Abe…………………..además, nos ayuda a pasar mercancía de contrabando a Inglaterra. Por supuesto, eso no es parte de los tratos con la Orden- Aberforth asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieren de mi?- pregunto Theo.

-Información- dijo Liam- toda la que tengas. No ocultes absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué hay con mi padre?- pregunto Theodore.

-Lo buscaremos- dijo Liam- lo prometo.

Entonces Theo respiro profundo y empezó a contar durante dos horas todo lo que sabía sobre los Mortifagos y Voldemort. Le exprimieron hasta su último recuerdo, cualquier conversación por intranscendental que fuese de su padre con otros mortifagos. Al finalizar estaba bastante agotado.

-Lo tienes- dijo Liam a Aberforth.

-Si- dijo el viejo- no es mucho, pero algo valioso sacaremos de ello.

-Theo- dijo O'Sullivan- Los RENEGADOS tenemos intención esta vez de participar en la guerra. No queremos a Voldemort, ya lo sabes, es una corrupción solo mencionar su nombre. Así como peligra Inglaterra, también lo hace nuestra tierra Irlanda, ya no podemos hacernos oídos sordos o vendarnos los ojos ante los hechos. Solo que seremos discretos. Alistar Greengrass va a contribuir financieramente, Augusto Finnigan ha decidido integrarse a la Orden del Fénix. Aquí todos son libres de escoger.

-Ya veo- dijo Theo con un suspiro, pues al parecer todo su intento de salirse de la guerra iba directo al vertedero. Miro intensamente a Liam quien lo ignoro un rato.

Después de terminada oficialmente la reunión, la gente se disperso, los niños y las señoras entraron a la estancia. La comida invadió el lugar y pronto todos los reunidos estaban inmersos en conversaciones sin ninguna transcendencia. Liam aprovecho para hablar con Theo.

-¿Decepcionado acaso?- dijo Liam.

-Un poco- exclamo Theo, quien estaba apoyado contra un muro, bebiendo algo de cerveza Guinnes- pensé que ustedes eran los guardianes de la herencia mágica. Nunca pensé que se aliarían con los de la Orden del Fénix o como sea que se llame

-Lo somos- dijo Liam- por lo menos los jefes, Connelly, O'Brian y yo. Después de que Voldemort caiga, nosotros entonces actuaremos. Los muggles en su mundo y los magos en el nuestro. El ministerio mágico esta tambaleante, Rufus Scriegmour es la peor elección para primer ministro, sus métodos son demasiado radicales, la comunidad mágica no aguantara mucho tiempo. Están haciendo todo al revés.

-¿Y es que los Renegados no son radicales?- pregunto Theo con sorna.

-Nosotros no queremos matar muggles- dijo Liam- no es esa la forma, el genocidio. Las consecuencias a un nivel ético y moral son devastadoras. La muerte lleva a más muerte y nosotros solo lucharemos para preservar nuestro estilo de vida. Después de que eliminemos a Voldemort, iniciaremos nuestra propia revolución y tú debes participar.

-Mi padre es un mortifago- dijo Theo- no le da asco acaso, sirve a su peor enemigo.

-Nott hizo unas elecciones equivocadas en su vida. Su mente se perdió…………..hace mucho tiempo- dijo Liam apesadumbrado- Algo dentro de él lo convirtió en un maldito- Theo se azoro al escuchar esas palabras……………….._Plogsom, _instintivamente se acaricio el tatuaje en su brazo_ -_ pero no olvido que cuando llegue a Hogwarts hace mucho tiempo, era un sangre limpia pobre a quien todos sus compañeros ricos, tu los conoces, Malfoy, Rosier, Dolohov, hacían la vida imposible. Imagínalo, irlandés y pobre en medio de la más rancia aristocracia Slytherin. Tu padre……………fue la única persona que me defendió. Todos le temían, hasta yo……………..pero sin embargo fui su único amigo. Le debo muchas cosas y pretendo pagar mi deuda. Después veremos como hacemos con su locura. Nunca he perdido la esperanza de encontrar una solución.

Theo asintió…………………era cierto, Liam O'Sullivan era el único hombre que Theodore Nott reconocía como un amigo, sin embargo tenían cerca de veinte años que no se veían, lo único que hacían era escribirse. El curso de los acontecimientos era inesperado, lo último que pensó en la vida era que después de tanto huir iba a encontrarse a la guerra en sus propias narices. Sin embargo el asunto no había empezado, solo estaban en medio de los preparativos. Lo único que le daba algo de aliento era que por lo menos los RENEGADOS estaban contra Voldemort.

-Yo lo único que quiero es largarme bien lejos con mi chica- dijo Theo- salvar a mi padre del beso del dementor y olvidarme de guerras.

-Necesitas tiempo- dijo O'Sullivan dándole una palmadita en el hombro- solo eso. No te obligaremos.

-¿Bailas?- Cathy O'Brien se acerco a él

-No………..no….no se bailar-tartamudeo Theo. Esa mujer ahora que la veía bien era deslumbrante. Escuchaba las gaitas sonando. Al parecer todo se había convertido en una improvisada fiesta.

-Pues es hora de que aprendas- dijo la mujer jalándolo de un brazo. Theo no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. Todos reían a su alrededor viendo el azoramiento del chico. La coqueta Cathy le había echado el ojo al joven.

-Tengo novia- dijo Theo mientras bailaba con la joven- la quiero mucho, es mi futura mujer. Estoy comprometido- mientras mas hablaba mas tonto se sentía_. Caray, era una mujer grande la que le estaba haciendo ojitos._

-Y eso que importa- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo- Yo también tengo novio, y en estos momentos tiene ganas de matarte- ella le señalo hacia un lado, al fondo del salón y Theo vio a un fornido hombre rubio quien le dirigía una mirada nada agradable- ayúdame a darle celos- Cathy le sonrío picara.

-Lo que sea por una dama en apuros- dijo Theo viendo que las intenciones iniciales de la chica no era lo que parecían.

Entonces bailo toda la noche………………..con mucha gente. En cada chica veía a Hermione y le dedicó cada momento a ella………………a su Reina Hermione.

0o0

Abril 1996

_-¿Te acercaste a mi para vengarte__?- pregunto ella, mientras hablaban en la torre de Astronomía una noche._

_-No lo arruines Granger, no ahora- dijo él acercándose a su cara- No quiero hablar de eso._

_-Respóndeme- dijo ella- tú__ me dijiste en Edimburgo…………que no permitirías que nadie me dañase………….y sin embargo tú te acercaste a mi con esa intención. No lo entiendo. De alguna forma se que no me harías daño ahora, se que solo fueron palabras al viento, estabas furioso, yo también……….. no se………….confundido…………al igual que yo, pero lo que dijiste en Escocia fue muy diferente, quiero entenderte. _

_-Se lo que dije- Draco seguía mirándola como si fuese a devorársela- y porque lo dije._

_-¿Todavía quieres vengarte?- de nuevo ella insistió._

_-No- dijo él con tono de voz cansino- ya no. Algo cambió en el camino………………….estaba totalmente equivocado._

_-¿Qué fue lo que cambió?- dijo ella hipnotizada por la mirada de él. Sintió su respiración sobre su rostro._

_-Bésame- dijo Draco con voz ronca, acerco unos milímetros sus labios a la boca de ella y entonces Hermione se levanto bruscamente del piso._

_-Tengo que irme- dijo ella totalmente azorada- los chicos me esperan en la sala común- se dio media vuelta y literalmente escapo de allí. _

Después de esa conversación, toda la cercanía que habían logrado en meses con mucho trabajo, simplemente se evaporo. Ella estaba mas hosca que nunca, casi no hablaba con él…………………después……………………ni siquiera acudía a las citas. Draco dio todo por terminado_………………………..mejor así………………..es mejor así._ Intentaba convencerse por todos los medios, pero no lo lograba. Y la gota que derramó el vaso………………….lo que termino de alterar sus nervios, fue ser conducido en secreto hasta el propio Voldemort, quien torturando a su madre frente a él……………..le dio su ultima advertencia.

Esa noche Draco regreso temblando a la escuela. Se sentía miserable, su madre estaba muy herida……………………todo por su culpa…………….por querer apartarse de su destino. No tenia salida……………………lo tenia que hacer. Corrió a refugiarse en uno de los baños abandonados del colegio, ya que tenia ganas de desahogarse……………entonces…………………….el maldito destino lo encontró.

Torre de Griffyndor.

Harry Potter estaba cubierto de sangre, pálido como la cera. Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en el sofá estudiando, cuando lo vieron entrar a buscar un libro rápidamente a su habitación, empapado de sangre, ella ahogo un grito, Ron intento detenerlo pero el muchacho solo atino a decirles que estaba en serios problemas. Hermione intento ir tras él, pero Ron la detuvo, lo esperaron hasta pasada las doce de la noche. Cuando de nuevo Harry entro por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, su cara estaba visiblemente descompuesta.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo ella palpando el pecho de Harry buscando alguna herida, pronto se lleno las manos de sangre.

-Tuve una pelea con Draco Malfoy- dijo Harry, el corazón de Hermione se detuvo, apretó sus manos- lo encontré en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, intento maldecirme y yo use un hechizo que leí en el libro de pociones del Principe Mestizo. Lo herí y casi lo desangre.

Hermione estaba paralizada. No lo podía creer. Había escapado de Malfoy………….hacia unas semanas………habían terminado…………solo porque no podía vivir con tanta confusión. Al principio se había sentido aliviada………………………….pero de nuevo un hoyo negro se apodero de su corazón. Era peor estar sin él que a su lado. Lo extrañaba………………..lo añoraba…………..sabia que estaba mal todo eso……………pero no podía dejar de sentirlo. Estaba enamorada como una demente……………..sin esperanzas.

-¡Lo mataste!- pregunto ella casi en estado de shock. Tuvo que sentarse…………..las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca, las piernas le temblaban.

-No- dijo Harry todavía bastante asustado- pero había mucha sangre.

-Tengo que ir- dijo ella, Ron y Harry estaban tan impactados que no reconocieron la actitud de ella como lo que era, estaba al borde del colapso.

-Se lo llevaron a San Mungo- dijo Harry, Hermione volvió a sentarse tratando de recobrar la calma- yo debería cerrar mi maldita boca. Si no le hubiese dicho lo que dije, nada hubiese sucedido.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto ella casi al borde del histerismo- que le dijiste que provoco la pelea.

-Malfoy de seguro lo hechizo- dijo Ron defendiendo a su amigo- porque estas tan segura de que Harry empezó todo.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada glacial a Ron y luego miro penetrantemente a Harry.

-Le dije que era una mierda de ser humano y que no se merecía nada ni a nadie- contesto Harry- además de otras cosas como mencionar a su padre y a su madre en unos términos bastante groseros. Él se puso como un loco, hasta se le salían las lagrimas, fue bastante incomodo, Malfoy era otra persona, no fue frío como suele ser, parecía verdaderamente que le dolía lo que yo le decía.

Hermione solo se levanto y se fue corriendo hasta el baño de su habitación. Allí abrió la llave del grifo y empezó a enjugarse mecánicamente las manos, vio como el agua se tenia de rojo……………………es _su sangre……………su sangre_. ¡_Oh Dios_!. Ella colapso sobre sus propios pies y allí tirada en medio del baño, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y lloro hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas

0o0

No era fácil, ella lo sabía cuando se metió en ese embrollo, él…………..seguramente estaba consciente de todas las consecuencias. Pero aun así, después de caerse a gritos con Harry en la sala común cuando se entero del suceso, después de saber que se había peleado con Draco Malfoy en los baños, provocando que el joven casi muriese en esa pelea, después de soportar la sospecha impresa en los ojos de Harry acerca de quien era el causante de toda su desesperación, después de todo eso, solo le quedo la zozobra.

La explicación era sencilla, Malfoy le había lanzado una maldición imperdonable a Harry y este se había defendido lanzándole un hechizo de magia oscura del cual nunca estuvo seguro de sus efectos hasta después de ver al joven tirado en el baño cubierto de sangre, proveniente de las múltiples heridas que tenia en el cuerpo, el resto era mucho mas complicado. A Malfoy le había costado la estadía en San Mungo por tres días, a Harry casi lo expulsan del colegio y ella vio venirse su mundo abajo como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando supo los secretos de Theo, ni siquiera cuando este la abandono, ni siquiera cuando sintió que era la peor mujer del mundo enredándose con su peor enemigo, se había sentido tan miserable. No pudo dormir, no lograba enterarse de nada, pero le daba temor preguntar, escuchaba atenta todas la conversaciones de los profesores o de la Sra. Pomfrey para ver si tenia noticias en vano. Estuvo tres noches sin conciliar el sueño y llego un momento en donde pensó que iba a volverse loca, hasta estuvo a punto de escaparse para ir a San Mungo, de lo único que estaba segura es que no estaba muerto, una noticia así hubiese sido una bomba en Hogwarts. Aun así nada la preparo cuando lo vio en un pasillo esa noche, sin duda caminando de regreso a su sala común, recién llegado de San Mungo.

Hermione se detuvo de insofacto al mirar su pálida cara. Draco había perdido bastante sangre y algunas marcas rojas en su cara señalaban los lugares en donde la maldición Sectunsempra había tocado su carne. Su ánimo no era el mejor, odiaba los hospitales, odiaba sentir temor, odiaba sentirse desvalido y más aun odiaba ver a su madre llorando por él. Jamás lo habían herido de esa forma, por un momento pensó que iba a morir……….de la manera mas estupida posible, por una maldita pelea, de nuevo se había dejado provocar por unas palabras vacías. En ese precario instante, había visto su vida pasar ante sus ojos como una mala película muggle………………………….y lo único que en realidad le dio furia era el hecho de que jamás seria capaz de ser feliz, había vivido como la mierda sus diecisiete años y jamás había tenido la oportunidad de querer y ser querido con libertad. Y en medio de sus agitados sueños durante su convalecencia, la imagen de ella vino a su mente miles de veces para atormentarlo mas aun de lo que estaba.

Él no era bueno tomando decisiones y lo sabia……………..de hecho, era el tipo de persona que si podía se iba por la tangente…………………en cuanto a su vida personal o sus sentimientos. Estaba seguro que nadie lo tenia mas difícil que él, condenado a no demostrar lo que sentía y menos aun a entenderlo. Pero sabia que el final del camino estaba cerca y para ser honestos, la situación con Granger iba de mal en peor, ni siquiera se hablaban. Después de terminar tácitamente su relación sin llegar al meollo del asunto, solo quedo la desolación y la frustración. Y estaba decidido, tenía que ponerle empeño al otro factor que estaba desestabilizando su vida, la misión que le había impuesto Lord Voldemort. Cada vez más difícil, cada vez más lejano el día en donde hallaría la solución y cada vez mas cerca la posibilidad de muerte para él y para su familia. Y si había algo mas seguro en este mundo, es que Draco Malfoy definitivamente no quería morir, aunque a veces lo desease con toda el alma. Así que para bien o para mal, no estar con ella, sin duda era lo mejor que podría pasarle…………aunque le doliera en el alma. Pero por otro lado, sabia que estaba en una encrucijada……………..amarla era la única cosa que lo sostenía en el mundo y si la quería tener tendría que sacrificarlo todo. Si solo hubiese aunque sea la ínfima posibilidad de que Hermione Granger pudiese creerle alguna vez.

Draco Malfoy poso su triste mirada sobre la joven de cabello castaño que tenia enfrente que lo miraba como si fuese una aparición. Típico, en donde mas iba a encontrársela sino en un pasillo solitario del colegio en medio de la noche. Era un hecho, si los pasillos pudiese hablar, le provocarían mas de un infarto a un profesor, nada sano o inocente ocurría en ellos después de las nueve de la noche o incluso, quizás, mas temprano aun. Y ellos lo sabían mejor que nadie.

Sus miradas se encontraron, llenas de ansia, furia, dolor…………………………y quizás amor.

-No me mires de esa manera, no estoy muerto………..por lo menos no todavía- dijo él con voz seca, apurando el paso, dio un rodeo por un lado de ella y ni siquiera la miro.

_¿Qué más iba a decirle viendo su cara de absoluto pánico para intentar tranquilizarla?_ Palabras y frases directas y cortantes, nada más. Total, lo mas lógico era ir cada quien por su camino, era lo mas coherente, lo mas sano, lo menos doloroso………………si claro……lo menos doloroso…como si no fuese un puñal clavado en el pecho tener la certeza de que jamás estarían juntos.

-Espera- exclamo Hermione. Draco se detuvo inmediatamente y se maldijo por ser tan débil. Quería hablar con ella……………con todas sus fuerzas quería contarle sus miedos, sus temores y sobre todo quería pedirle disculpas por ser un perfecto idiota. Por arruinar sus vidas. Por querer desesperadamente seguir arruinándosela estando con él.

-¿Qué quieres?- Draco giro su cuerpo para encontrarse frente a frente a ella.

Hermione lo vio con esa cara que parecía una perfecta mascara, sin mostrar ni demostrar nada, ni un solo sentimiento, ni un solo gesto de arrepentimiento.

_¡Por __Merlín! _como era posible que existiese un ser humano tan frío y lo peor de todo, porque diablos ella se preocupaba por él, si a Malfoy no parecía importarle …………absolutamente mas nada que esa estupida obsesión por ella. Es que ni siquiera daba importancia a su propia vida, como podía ser una persona tan orgullosa………para sufrir como un niño al que le había quitado el dulce de las manos. Ella no era propiedad de nadie y él no tenía derecho a sentirse mal por no poder dominarla. Y tampoco tenia derecho a dejarse matar en una estupida pelea por una aun mas estupida razón……………..no era tonta, Harry le había contado todo y ella estaba muy segura de que era lo que había pensado Draco Malfoy en ese momento. Harry sin querer había puesto el dedo directo en la llaga. La furia y la impotencia invadieron su pensamiento y entonces Hermione estallo, no aguantaba más esa ilógica situación.

-Eres un maldito imbecil- grito ella, acercándose a él, tenia en su mano una varita, no tenia la certeza de si iba a usarla o no, simplemente lo hizo por costumbre-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió usar una maldición imperdonable contra Harry?

-Por si no lo recuerdas Granger- Draco entonces se molesto, _¡Ah!…………….Potter, siempre Potter,_ pensó con acritud, su voz se hizo desdeñosa- creo que él que salio perdiendo fui yo.

-Por supuesto que si- escupió ella- Harry es mejor mago que tú.

-Bien – dijo Draco- _Harry es mejor mago que tú_- repitió sus palabras con un dejo de burla. Pero por dentro de nuevo estaba ardiendo en celos- Entiendo………………….al parecer yo no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti, es compresible- se giro para irse.

-He dicho que esperes- dijo ella en actitud demandante. Draco volvió a girarse y la miro con desden.

-¿Ahora que?- dijo Draco- mira Granger, no soy de los que soporta sermones. Así que di lo que tengas que decir y acabemos con esta apestosa e innecesaria charla.

Entonces Hermione se fue hacia él y lo abofeteo. Draco recibió sorprendido la cachetada y giro su cabeza. Por un momento estuvo tentado a devolverle el golpe, pero se contuvo. Primero, de alguna manera sabia que se lo merecía, segundo se había prometido jamás dañarla, la quería, de una manera insana e ilógica, pero la quería.

-Esto es por Harry, por haberle enviado un _Crucio_- dijo ella con voz ahogada y luego le soltó otra cachetada – y esta es por ti. ¿Cómo diablos permites que te toque un hechizo de magia negra? ¿No que tu eres el especialista en ellos? ¿Cómo no lo evitaste? Casi te mueres y yo………….yo ¡Diablos! Por poco te matan- para ese momento la voz de Hermione se hacia vacilante, al final soltó un gemido, respiraba agitadamente, y sus ojos lucían vidriosos. Draco la miraba sorprendido, le ardían las mejillas pero no era nada comparado con el fuego que en ese momento estaba consumiendo el corazón.

-¿Estas asustada?- dijo él, al principio no entendía de que iba el asunto, pero poco a poco una chispa de comprensión estaba iluminando su cabeza. _Por Merlín, como podía ser tan estupido a veces, porque le costaba tanto aceptar lo que tenia ante sus ojos_. Cierto, ella no le creería jamás que él la amaba, pero Draco Malfoy tampoco estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Hermione Granger hacia él, por eso el desconcierto.

- ¿Estabas asustada? ¿Preocupada? ¿Por mi? ¡Por Dios Hermione!- entonces él abrió los ojos como platos, llamarla por su nombre de pila le salio inconscientemente, en su mente ya no era Granger, no era sangre sucia, era Hermione y después de medio entender la actitud de ella, mas aun. Pero de allí a llamarla por su nombre en voz alta era algo que lo descoloco por lo natural que salio de sus labios. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo furiosa que estaba.

-Me pregunto una y otra vez………..que rayos tienes en la cabeza, pero a este punto todavía no se, si es que te importa o todo te da igual. A veces debo callarme cuando tengo ganas de reventar, pero esta vez te lo voy a escupir en la cara, si me vas a odiar, que sea con todas las de la ley. Sabes, a lo mejor…si tú me hubieses dado una buena razón desde el principio, todo hubiese sido diferente, si hubieses esperado a que lamiera mis heridas, yo podría…perdonarte………. pero eso es mucho pedir……..no puedo creer que hayas sido un maldito desalmado conmigo, que no te haya importado en lo mas mínimo que yo estaba enamorada de otro, pero lo hiciste, te metiste en mi vida…………y yo de imbecil te acepte. No te importan las razones, son mías y no las compartiría contigo ni que me amenazaras de muerte. Pero lo que rebaso el vaso, es que tampoco me puedo creer que siga metida en este maldito juego en donde ninguno de los dos va a salir indemne. Pero aquí estoy……………..preocupándome por ti. ¡Maldito seas Draco! Porque no puedo dejar de hacerlo, pensar en ti y sufrir por ti- la voz de ella al principio segura se torno vacilante casi al final de la oración. Había dicho un montón de incoherencias y lo sabia, pero esperaba que el mensaje hubiese llegado claro. _Draco Malfoy, tú de verdad me importas, aunque sea lo mas incoherente de este mundo. _El conflicto de nuevo empezaba en su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo de nuevo entablaban su vieja disputa. Y su corazón palpitaba veloz, porque a cada centímetro que se acercaba a su cuerpo, ella sabia que no había marcha atrás de nuevo…………lo quería, dios…………como lo amaba, con locura, con desenfreno y sin ninguna esperanza.

- Si tú crees que estas jodida, permíteme sacarte de tu error. Yo Hermione Granger, lo único que hago de unos meses para acá, es preocuparme por ti, pensar en ti, enamorarme de……………… - no pudo seguir hablando, lo próximo que supo Draco Malfoy fue que ella se había abalanzado contra él. Hermione lo rodeo con sus brazos y busco su boca para internarse en un profundo beso.

En ese momento, Draco dejo de pensar, poco le importaron todos sus análisis, todas sus excusas mentales, todas aquellas malditas razones por las cuales él no debería seguir con ella. Hermione lo estaba besando……………..después de tanto tiempo……………fue ella la que sucumbió al final y dejo rienda suelta a todo aquello que sentía………….esas cosas que él suponía que estaban dentro y que ella luchaba por no dejar que salieran a flote. Draco la abrazo con fuerza y se entrego a ese beso.

Sus cuerpos y sus bocas se fundían solo por un beso. Draco sentía que se estaba asfixiando pero poco le importo, la tomo fuertemente en sus brazos y la despego del suelo. La besaba con furia, con pasión desatada, sus lenguas se entrelazaron así como estaban atados sus corazones. Exploro cada recoveco de su boca y se embriago con el sabor dulce de su lengua. Poco a poco el beso fue menguando en intensidad pero no así en sentimiento, se dio cuenta que también estaba saboreando sus lagrimas, las de ella las de él………….como reprimir un sentimiento, como negarse a una emoción que le cambiaba el rumbo a su propia existencia. No podía hacerlo, jamás lo conseguiría, ella era parte de él…………la parte buena, la mala, Hermione Granger se había metido en su corazón y no podía hacer nada para sacársela de allí.

Mientras la besaba y la abrazaba con fuerza, Draco camino a ciegas y pronto encontró una puerta. La abrió y se introdujo en una pequeña habitación con ella, todavía seguía besándola como si la vida se le fuese en ello, pero era Hermione la que mandaba en ese beso, la que le imponía el ritmo y la cadencia. El lugar estaba oscuro, sus manos inquietas recorrieron a ciegas el cuerpo de ella y empezó a quitarle la ropa como un desesperado. Hermione interrumpió el beso y le quito la camisa con un poco de premura, hicieron un espacio en el suelo y se echaron los dos sobre este, para consumar carnalmente una unión que ellos sentían en sus corazones y en sus almas aunque ninguno de ellos quisiese aceptarlo en voz alta. Oyó los gemidos roncos de ella cuando finalmente la hizo suya, de nuevo Draco sintió esa opresión tan familiar en el pecho y su corazón saltar de la emoción. Y mientras se movía en su interior, su mano se poso en su mejilla y la acaricio con ternura.

-Yo………………- dijo él con la voz entrecortada, ¡Demonios! La quería, estaba enamorado como un demente de ella, sentía su cuerpo uniéndose con el suyo de una manera imposible y aun así deseaba más……mucho mas….con toda su alma. Estaba hambriento de ese ser humano llamado Hermione Granger- yo……………….te…….qu………

-No lo digas- dijo ella abriendo los ojos y elevando su cabeza para besarlo de nuevo- no ahora…………………… nunca. No podría creerlo si lo dices en voz alta. No puedo ……………..no me es permitido ………a ninguno de los dos…….esta prohibido- era un anatema, amarse como lo hacían y ella no podía darse el lujo de escucharlo de su boca, para no terminar de enloquecer. Pero aquello que no podía decir , se lo dijo en su mente. _TE AMO._

Hermione Granger quería con toda su alma a Theo Nott, pero sentía algo inexplicable y poderoso por Draco Malfoy, mas allá de la lujuria, mas allá del deseo, estaba enamorada de él, simple…………………y ella no podía conciliar ese amor con todos los años de maltrato, de desavenencia………….por todas las cosas que ese joven había significado para ella hasta hace poco, no se puede ocultar el sol con un dedo y si había alguien que la había dañado hasta lo imposible era Malfoy. Desgraciadamente era así y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Esa era la tragedia de sus vidas. Y por todas las cosas que había tenido que traicionar por él, por esa culpabilidad, por esa sombra que se cernía sobre ella, por sentirse sucia por desearlo todo con él, por permitirse soñar despierta en la posibilidad de estar libremente a su lado, no debía…………..escucharlo, no podía permitirse abrir esa puerta, porque entonces estaría perdida y quizás él con ella. Lo amaba pero inexplicablemente no podía perdonarle que él fuese el causante de quitarle la venda de los ojos y mostrarle lo injusta que era la vida.

Entonces, él decidió por ambos y se permitió demostrar de nuevo físicamente todo aquello que no podía decir. . Lo hizo, la tomo intensamente, por momentos con verdadera brutalidad, como si fuese un animal salvaje, a veces lento y suave como si se tratase de la primera vez de los dos, con miedo…………con incertidumbre…………..pero sobretodo con sentimiento. Ella, por primera vez, lo acepto, se dejo llevar…se dejo amar………..impelida por el sentimiento que quería ocultar a como de lugar, sin poder hacerlo completamente.

Horas después………………….

Sentía su respiración pausada contra su pecho, él le acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos y dejo que sus manos se vagaran hacia su espalda, la sintió estremecerse con ese contacto y sonrío fugazmente, esa piel tersa y perfecta que había recorrido con su boca esa noche, depositando besos tibios para que quedasen grabados sobre ella, ese cuerpo que le provocaba mas que nada en el mundo, que se erizaba solo con un leve toque………su toque. Miraba el techo, sus ojos se había acostumbrado a la carencia de luz, al principio no sabia en donde estaban, ahora se había dado cuenta de que yacían sobre el piso de un armario para escobas. Busco a tientas su varita entre las ropas desordenadas que estaban a su lado en el suelo, y la dirigió a la cerradura de la puerta.

Había sido una locura hacer lo que hicieron con la puerta abierta, mas demente aun permanecer desnudos casi a la vista de cualquiera que pasase y se atreviese a abrir la puerta, pero a esas horas, nadie caminaba por ahí, o por lo menos eso esperaba. Ella entonces hizo algo fuera de serie, que lo descoloco completamente y que hizo nacer de nuevo todos aquellos anhelos imposibles, por los cuales mataría si pudiese llevarlos a cabo, Hermione levanto su rostro y beso su pecho, castamente, con ternura, en un gesto espontáneo que le taladro el corazón. Draco sintió sus labios contra su piel como lava hirviendo. La apretó contra sus brazos y le beso la frente, ella volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. Draco sentía las puntos de los pezones de sus senos contra su piel y deseo de nuevo morderlos y chuparlos hasta saciarse………….si fuese posible aquello. Esos pechos perfectos y redondos, esa espalda de infarto y ese trasero firme…………eran suyos…………………solo suyos.

-¿Te hice daño?- pregunto él en voz baja- esta vez no fui amable ni nada de eso……….

-Nunca eres amable- dijo ella en un susurro- por lo menos no conmigo……….estando así, haciéndome tuya.

-¿Te hice daño?- pregunto de nuevo él- no fue intencional, creo que me descontrole un poco.

-Siempre me haces daño- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y abrazándolo con fuerza- una y otra vez………….y yo de masoquista siempre caigo.

-En este caso- dijo él- somos ambos masoquistas. Esto no es un camino de rosas para mí precisamente. No debería estar contigo ni por asomo. Pero por otro lado……………..a veces no concibo mi vida si no te tengo.

-Esas son solo palabras Malfoy- dijo ella con voz cansina- ambos sabemos que no puede ser y ambos sabemos el porque.

-Y sin embargo- contesto él- a veces pienso que no hay razón para vivir sino es por esto.

-Estas algo romántico hoy- ella sonrío sin querer. Esa maldita boca de él, esos labios que parecían diseñados solo para que ella los besase, pero a su vez capaces de escupir verdadero veneno y en contraste, también expresar de una manera tan perturbadora los más recónditos pensamientos de su dueño, sobre todo si eran respecto al amor. Hielo y fuego, esa era la mejor descripción de Draco Malfoy que ella alguna vez podría dar- jamás me lo hubiese imaginado.

-Digamos que una experiencia cercana a la muerte te abre las perspectivas. Tú no te imaginas muchas cosas sobre mi y si lo haces, en general te equivocas- dijo Draco cerrando fugazmente los ojos- trato de no pensar en esas malditas cosas que siempre llevan tu nombre, tu figura y tu olor, pero embargo están ahí., en mi cabeza………en mi alma. Nunca pensé llegar a este punto con alguien. Eres un descubrimiento para mi……………y óyelo…………..si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad, tu oportunidad, no dudaría un segundo…………Hermione ……..ni un solo segundo.

Hermione se acomodo un poco más sobre el pecho del chico y se acurruco con él. A veces no entendía en absoluto lo Draco Malfoy que le quería decir con esas palabras tan vagas, a veces era cruel, a veces tenia destellos de sensibilidad, a veces era duro con ella hasta el punto de herirla como nadie lo había hecho jamás, otras veces tan diferente que parecía otra persona, estar a su lado era subirse a una montaña rusa emocional, pero sin embargo de alguna forma, trataba de comprender _¿A que renunciarías Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué dejarías por mi si te diese la oportunidad que no puedo darte?_

-Estaba muy asustada- dijo ella- pensé que………………..que………….morirías. Y yo………..nunca he querido tu mal, Draco Malfoy, que quede bien claro. Nunca podría……..no después de todo lo que ha pasado……….de lo que me haces sentir.

-¿Qué es lo sientes Hermione Granger? ¿Qué escondes? Dilo de una vez y acabemos con esto, solo necesito una palabra tuya……………. Y enviare todo al diablo- dijo él, tembló al escucharse afirmarlo por primera vez en voz alta, sabia las consecuencias que eso tendría……………pero encontraría una solución. Por su vida que tendría que hacerlo. Una en donde todos, su familia y ella conservaran la vida- Acepta lo que soy ahora y te juro que intentare cambiar mi destino………..por ti.

-No puedo- dijo ella temblando perceptiblemente- son solo palabras …………….Draco……………solo palabras. Nada más. No podemos cambiar ni lo que fuimos ni lo que somos mucho menos lo que seremos algún día. Aunque quisiera…………no puede ser.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- pregunto él. Dioses, quería entenderla, por Merlín que quería hacerlo, pero no le era posible………………………si él podía arriesgar su vida por el amor de ella, porque demonios ella no podía hacer lo mismo. Porque si algo dentro de su corazón le decía que ella…………..le correspondía. _¿A que rayos de debía tanta indecisión? ¿Por Nott? ¿Seria que ella todavía amaba a Nott?_ De nuevo su corazón se hizo trizas y los celos le carcomieron las entrañas. Con todas sus fuerzas, intento alejar de su mente ese fantasma, ese recuerdo.

-¿Qué sientes?- por tercera vez lo pregunto, la tercera y la ultima. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo en la mirada de ella. Hermione jamás le preguntaba sobre sus sentimientos, es mas, estaba seguro que las veces en donde él sinceramente deseaba confesarse, ella lo evitaba, no lo dejaba hablar . _No quiere escucharlo Malfoy, simplemente no quiere oírlo de tus labios para no sufrir mas._ Draco entonces se dio cuenta de que jamás iban a estar juntos, nunca………………ese momento que estaban compartiendo………….era simplemente un espejismo. Él tendría que hacer lo que se suponía debía hacer y la perdería en el camino……………eso era la absoluta verdad.

-Yo siento por ti…………………..esto- ella levanto la cara y de nuevo lo beso. Esta vez fue lento, candensioso, disfrutando cada mordida, cada lamida y enviándolo de nuevo al cielo. Draco de nuevo se sumergió en toda esa confusa mareo de emociones y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hacerla suya de nuevo. Sin previo a viso la giro para que quedase debajo de él, la reacción de ella fue sorprendente, profundizo el beso a un nivel escandaloso, enredo sus manos en su cabello y lo atrajo a ella.

Draco jadeaba como un poseso, miraba los ojos castaños de Hermione, que brillaban mas que nunca, la tomo por sus caderas y la pego contra su pelvis, mientras de nuevo se hundía en ella.

-Quiero………….- dijo Draco con voz ronca- quiero hacerte el amor…………….como un loco.

-Voy a terminar contigo- dijo ella y una lagrima solitaria salio de su rostro. El final estaba cerca, un final que siempre deseo y que ahora retardaba con todas sus fuerzas. La ironía del pensamiento aturdió su mente- pronto……………….muy pronto esto acabara. Pero a pesar de mis palabras y todas las tonterías que siempre te digo………………….no me arrepentiré jamás de lo que paso contigo. Sabes, eres el tipo de hombre que para bien o para mal, marcas la vida de una persona solo con tu presencia.

-Tu tambien- a Draco se le atragantaban las palabras- y yo tampoco me arrepiento. Solo lamento………el profundo daño que te he hecho.

-Yo también te he dañado- dijo ella-ninguno de los dos es inocente. Siempre lamentare que tú no hayas sido otra persona conmigo antes y de que yo sea incapaz de perdonarte.

-El tiempo lo cura todo- dijo él con amargura- pagaremos por nuestras necedades, de hecho lo estamos haciendo. Pero algún día…………….todo será diferente. Lo se………….puedo esperar………no importa. Algún día mereceré tu amor. Te lo juro.

-No me merezco tu amor- dijo ella- ni el de nadie…………en realidad.

-Hasta el ser humano mas mezquino merece amar y ser amado- dijo él con voz ronca- créeme, soy un especialista en ello. Y tu Hermione………..quizás eres terca y orgullosa……pero no eres mala………..sácatelo de la cabeza. No eres una mierda de persona por estar conmigo aunque yo sea la perfecta pesadilla de cualquiera. No le debes nada a nadie………menos aun a quien te abandono….esto paso porque tenia que pasar, yo te busque…………..y tu me encontraste. Así de simple.

Entonces acaricio con sus manos el frágil cuerpo pálido de la chica, toco sus senos, su cintura, dejo que sus dedos vagaran por sus muslos. Se apretó en el centro de ella, deleitándose con su calor y su humedad. La tomo por la espalda y la incorporo un poco del suelo. Pego su rostro al de ella, acaricio su nariz con la suya, y la vio sonreír…………….a pesar de todas esas palabras………………….ella le dedico una sonrisa. Draco sintió todos los cimientos de sus sentimientos estremecerse, entonces no pudo evitar devolvérsela, una sonrisa verdadera se dibujo en sus labios y de nuevo se atrevió a besarla, con gusto se dio cuenta de que era totalmente correspondido. Estar juntos, haciéndose el amor como si solo existiesen en el universo ellos dos, era el paraíso. Hermione levanto sus manos de la espalda del chico y las coloco a ambos lados de su rostro para que él no desviara la cara. La mirada de ambos se volvió a encontrar, presa de nostalgia, melancolía, temor, pero sobre todo reconocimiento.

-Se feliz Draco Malfoy, olvídate de mi- contesto con ella en medio de sus gemidos, mientras el joven se movía con suavidad y destreza dentro de ella, elevándola al cenit de la lujuria- se feliz como puedas.

Draco entonces rompió su promesa, abrió sus labios para expresar con una palabra todo lo que pugnaba para salir de su corazón. Tenia que hacerlo, iba a estallar por dentro si no lo decía.

-Se que me odiaras por esto…………..pero yo me odiaría mas si no te lo digo ahora- su tono de voz era calmado, ronco, seductor y muy veraz. Estaba muy serio, ella lo observo detenidamente y cuando lo escucho al final, sintió su corazón detenerse de la emoción- te quiero, de la manera mas ilógica que existe siento algo por ti……………………error……… no _algo_, lo siento todo por ti y nada de lo que me digas o de lo que me pidas, hará cambiar eso. El maldito imbecil se enamoro de ti, Hermione Granger.

0o0

DEJEN REVIES.


	22. Everybody fools

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola, bueno espero que no me maten después de esto………….pero la historia sigue. Espero reviews y bueno ya vamos sobre el desenlace de todo. Banda sonora que da titulo al capitulo "Everybody fools" de Evanescense.

Capitulo 22 Everybody Fools

Abril 1996, Sexto Año

-Las cosas tienen que cambiar- dijo Hermione con un profundo suspiro mientras ojeaba un libro sentada en su cama. _Si, algo tiene que cambiar…………………..para que esto realmente pueda funciona., _Se sentía inmersa en un sueño, escuchar palabras de amor, susurradas a su oído por Draco Malfoy fue algo fuera de este mundo………..perdón……………………de cualquier mundo. A veces sentía que estaba en un universo paralelo, en donde lo imposible se hacia realidad, y donde el orden natural de las cosas estaba de cabeza. Él la quería…………………………la quería a ella……………………..Todavía podía escuchar sus palabras roncas, acariciándole la mente, su piel rozando la suya, sus labios pegados a los suyos, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y su mirada intensa……………gris……………..como un mar tempestuoso. Esa sensación de vértigo que tenia cada vez que estaba con él, la dificultad de respirar apropiadamente…………………….todo eso…………….era amor………...amor tempestuoso………..amor después de todo.

Hermione Granger tenia conceptos muy definidos sobre el bien y el mal, pero cuando se trataba de sus propios sentimientos estos trastabillaban. No sabia que hacer a continuación, temía confiar en él………………le daba miedo ser traicionada de nuevo como lo había hecho Theo alejándose de ella o peor ser traicionada de una forma que fuese imposible convencerse a si misma de seguir con Malfoy. Por otro lado, sus propias convicciones hacían más difícil todo el asunto. Estaba claro que Theodore jamás seguiría a Voldemort, pero Draco Malfoy había contestado muy ambiguamente todas sus preguntas sobre ese asunto de vital importancia para ella. De manera curiosa, Theo con sus extrañas ideas en contra de los muggles, no estaba dispuesto a apoyar a Voldemort, Malfoy quien le dejo claro que no tenía perjuicios de sangre, aunque demostrase lo contrario por conveniencia, veladamente había aceptado que ser un mortifago era su destino.

_¿Realmente lo __haría? ¿O seria capaz de renunciar a todo por ella?_ Aceptaría Hermione Granger llevar la responsabilidad de esa elección sobre sus hombros, sabiendo que después de eso, ella seria lo único que tendría el chico en su vida, después de abandonarlo todo, a sus padres, a su apellido……………….todo. La duda carcomía su cerebro y la culpabilidad también. No seria justo……………puesto que lamentablemente para Malfoy………………..ella también quería a Theo Nott……….y algo dentro de su ser le impedía traicionarlo mas de lo que lo había hecho. Quería ser sincera pero tampoco quería herir a nadie a ninguno de los dos. Cada vez que intento aclarar la situación con Malfoy las palabras no salieron de su boca. Cada vez que intentaba decir un "_**Te quiero**_" dirigido a Malfoy, aunque fuese de corazón, se sentía sucia e hipócrita, puesto que Theo permanecía en su pensamiento. Sin embargo, ella estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy…………..eso era seguro.

-No tengo salida- Hermione volvió a hablar para si misma.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Lavender quien acomodaba su ropa limpia en una cómoda. No le paso desapercibido el tono de amargura de la otra chica.

-Nada- dijo Hermione de mal humor. De un tiempo a la fecha la chica insistía en ser su amiga, las burlas sobre su falta de vida amorosa se habían terminado de súbito, de seguro Ron le había advertido que dejara de meterse con ella. Y como Lavender Brown no tenía mucho seso para los estudios, pero tenia la inteligencia emocional de cualquier mujer enamorada, había cambiado de táctica, ahora trataba desesperadamente de ser su amiga. Pero hasta la sosa de Lavender Brown tenía un límite.

-Mira- esta vez Lavender se coloco las manos en las caderas- no tienes porque ser tan grosera conmigo. Solo intentaba ser amable.

-No estoy siendo grosera- explico Hermione- solo te estoy respondiendo.

La chica morena camino unos pasos y se sentó en la cama de Hermione, esta no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, _¿Ahora que diablos se proponía?_ Le caía mal la chica, eso era todo, no lo podía disimular.

-Hermione- Lavender se interrumpió un momento, como si no estuviese segura de lo que iba a decir- se que tú y yo nunca hemos sido lo que se llama cercanas.

-Cierto- contesto Hermione.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Lavender.

-Tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigas- Hermione se encogió de hombros y siguió ojeando su libro.

-Bueno, si es verdad- dijo Lavender- en realidad nunca he logrado entender como le prestas mas atención a los estudios que a las cosas de chicas……………Pero en fin, cada quien con su rollo, ¿No es así?

-Tienes toda la razón- dijo Hermione de pronto cerrando el libro, era inútil concentrarse con el constante parloteo de la chica- ¿Quieres decirme algo?

-Tengo que preguntarte algo- entonces Lavender se sentó recta en la cama y la miro con expresión seria, era el momento de la verdad. Quizás no tuviese otra oportunidad, Hermione Granger últimamente estaba muy huraña y taciturna y honestamente no estaba dispuesta a soportar sus complejidades, pero lo haría Ron- ¿Te gusta Ron?

Hermione parpadeo un par de veces, incrédula_……………….¿Ron? ¿Ron Weasley? ¿Si le gustaba su cabezadura mejor amigo?_ No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, ¡Por Merlín! Si Ron y ella casi eran hermanos.

-¿Qué es tan cómico?- pregunto Lavender ofendida, no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella y menos si no sabia a ciencia cierta la causa- te estoy haciendo una pregunta importante.

-No, no- dijo Hermione, quien ahora entendía la actitud de la chica con ella, eran solo celos…………..al principio pensó que era solo porque ella conocía mejor a Ron, pues no, era que la chica creía que ella estaba enamorada de Ron. Una sonrisa amarga se instalo en su cara…………………….de alguna forma sostener esa conversación le había devuelto a la realidad de la vida, al parecer no era ella la única que tenia dudas en relación con su vida amorosa ni la mataba la inseguridad.

-No que- exclamo Lavender.

-No me gusta Ron- dijo Hermione con convicción- por lo menos no como hombre. No te preocupes Lavender, es todo tuyo.

-Ah bien- dijo ella si evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara de sus labios, decidió mostrar algo de interés- ¿Qué tal Theo? ¿Sabes algo de él?

-No- el rostro de Hermione se endureció. Bien, ella estaba con otro, era cierto, dando rienda a todo su despliegue hormonal adolescente, enamorándose como una estupida después de que juro no volverlo a hacer, ya medio se lo había justificado, pero eso no significaba que no le preocupase el paradero de Theodore. Sabía que si no quería que lo encontrasen no lo encontrarían, pero tantos meses de ausencia no hacían sino despertarles malos presentimientos en su corazón. Pero también sabia que el momento de sincerarse llegaría en el momento que Theo reapareciera en su vida. Tarde o temprano lo haría y eso la atormentaba.

-Lo siento- esta vez Lavender supo que había metido la pata ya que la chica frente a ella lucia preocupada.

-No es nada- dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama y yendo hasta la ventana, se dedico a observar el paisaje-de seguro esta bien.

Lavender salio disimuladamente de la habitación, esa conversación había sido dada por terminada.

_Theo…………………¿Dónde estas?..............._Hermione apoyo su barbilla contra el alfeizar. Ella lo quería…………………..mucho………………..también lo amaba………..de una manera muy distinta a como amaba a Draco Malfoy.

_Ah……………__Malfoy……………………………¿Qué escondes? _Había disfrutado unos días tranquilos con él, si bien después de su imprevista declaración de amor, estaba bien huraño, ella ahora lo interpretaba como que de nuevo estaba intentando levantar sus defensas en torno a ella. No le gustaba sentirse vulnerable………………………..lo sabia…………….ella era igual que él en ese aspecto. Ella no podía confesarse con él…………….en parte porque su orgullo no se lo permitía y en parte porque entonces tendría que aclarar el asunto Theodore y Hermione dudaba que Draco Malfoy pudiese entenderlo o aceptarlo. Es que hasta para ella era difícil conciliar esos dos sentimientos. No quería herirlo………………eso estaba claro. Pero allí estaban. No quería pensar en el futuro, tampoco ahondar en las constantes sospechas de Harry sobre Draco. _¿Mortifago? ¿Podría ser?_ Se aferraba al hecho que no tenia la marca en su brazo_……………….¿Pero como podía estar segura? _De nuevo las dudas afloraron en su pensamiento. No le cabía en la cabeza que Draco Malfoy estuviese declarándose con ella y planeando asesinarla, nadie podía ser tan canalla y por otro lado, dudaba que alguien pudiese mentir tan bien, puesto que el chico dejaba su alma o por lo menos parte de ella cada vez que estaban juntos. Sin embargo, ordenando las ideas, él insistía en la palabra renuncia _¿Renunciar a su nombre y a su herencia? ¿Renunciar a ella? O ¿Renunciar a Voldemort?_ Como saberlo con exactitud…………..la duda era su constante compañera……………………como podría ser de otra forma, si ha diferencia de Theodore, su asunto con Malfoy se aclaraba por minutos para luego volver a oscurecerse.

_Te equivocas Hermione Granger.__ Esto no es una atracción frívola adolescente, de ser así estuviesen tomados de mano en el Salon de Madam Pudipie a la vista de todos. Tampoco son Romeo y Julieta. ¿Y si al final no es amor? ¿Si todo es una horrible equivocación? _Lo cierto era que ella había creído que no amaría a más nadie que a Theo Nott y luego llego Malfoy para hacer temblar todos los cimientos en los que afianzaba sus sentimientos y su vida. _¿Podía equivocarse de nuevo?_ _No………..esto es una situación clandestina, algo que nunca debió suceder y sin embargo ocurrió, para desgracia y gracia de los dos, hemos sufrido como nadie y hemos tocado el éxtasis juntos_. No sacrificaría todo de nuevo por una falsedad, ella estaba enamorada, si lo estaba. Blanco y negro, Amor y odio, ternura y lujuria, violencia y suavidad………….todo junto para quitarle el aire y quedar pidiendo por mas. Un verdadero amor prohibido.

_¿Tiene __algún futuro? ¿Tenemos los dos un futuro……………..juntos?_ Ella no veía la luz al final del camino, pero por otro lado, algo dentro de si se negaba a dejarlo………….quizás el final se acercaba……………lo sentía ………………..lo sabia. Pero_………………….¿Que es lo que tiene que cambiar?_ Sabia que Draco ya le había dicho todo lo que tenia que decirle……………y solo estaba esperando como buena serpiente a que ella tomase su decisión_………………………¿Si escoges estar con él Hermione Granger, sabes la dimensión real de lo que estas renunciando? O mejor aun ¿Cuáles serian las consecuencias más allá de lo evidente?_

Hermione miro fijamente los terrenos del castillo…………………podría seguir un rato mas en esa situación insostenible con él, pero sabia que entonces darían de nuevo una vuelta y caerían en el mismo sitio…………………….el de las preguntas incomodas y las respuestas devastadoras. _¿Si me confieso con él? ¿Si le digo que lo amo? ¿Eso me apartaría irremediablemente de las otras cosas que amo? ¿Tendría alguna posibilidad de no perder a nadie? ¿Theo lo entendería alguna vez?_ Era difícil………………..pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano………………………….la otra posibilidad era renunciar a él…………………………………..pero si bien sin duda seria lo mas lógico, no podía hacerlo…………………por sus propios sentimientos y porque cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de que seria un terrible error………………que lo pagaría con lagrimas de sangre……………de nuevo sus malditos malos presentimientos evitaban que tomase el camino mas lógico _¿A que le temes Hermione? ¿Por qué te sientes responsable de la salvación del alma de Draco Malfoy?_ Sencillo, ella conocía su lado bueno……………………es decir…………………el menos perverso y sabia que ella era el motivo de ese cambio.

Amor……………………………………una palabra extraña para lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy……………………………..si ……………un amor extraño. Sin ninguna lógica…………………….se había enamorado como una tonta………………..pero a su vez que esa emoción le taladraba el pecho…………………….de alguna manera insólita la hacia feliz. Y en general las cosas contradictorias tienden a ser verdad, ella lo amaba con todo su corazón………….aunque no hubiese ninguna razón. Pero es que ¿Hay lógica cuando decides amar a alguien? Esos ojos grises devorándola, esas manos inquietas recorriéndola, esos labios que se fundía con los de ellas y la elevaban al cielo………………….él había sido paciente, con inteligencia la había seducido y con sentimiento la había convencido. Hermione………………………….tienes tus piezas en el tablero……………..atrévete a jugar y dar el jaque mate.

Ella cerro los ojos_………………………….¿Y que diablos hago con lo que siento por Theo?._............................Esa era una muy buena pregunta.

0o0

Lo encontró en los terrenos del castillo, casi anochecía. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus rutinas, él cuando quería era bastante predecible. Su cabello rubio destacaba sobre todo el verde de la vegetación. Estaba distraído, con el ceño fruncido y los labios formando líneas delgadas en su boca, lucia un poco malhumorado pero también pensativo. Sin embargo cuando la vio venir hacia él, sus ojos brillaron, expectantes, ilusionados. Hermione apuro el paso………sentía el embrujo de la presencia del chico, esa magia que creaban los dos que era imposible de resistir. Cuando quedaban pocos pasos, echo a correr, mientras él permanecía inmóvil, cuando la tuvo cerca la jalo de un brazo y la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Draco apoyando su frente en la de ella. Hermione tenia los ojos cerrados- pensé que nos veríamos mañana. Me dijiste que tenias mucho que estudiar- su voz era ronca, pero suave. Era una invitación a de nuevo consumar su amor de todas las maneras posibles. Era irresistible para ella………….su voz………..su cuerpo………..su alma. Era ilógico, él había hecho muchas cosas para ganarse su odio e increíblemente otras tantas para obtener su amor. Estaba vencida………no lucharía mas………….estaba en sus manos.

-Te extrañaba- dijo ella buscando sus labios. Draco no se resistió, le encantaba que ella fuese la que insistiese ahora para besarlo. Implícitamente le había dado el si quiero, y él ya tenia mas o menos ideado un plan para salir de ese hoyo negro en donde estaba metido gracias a Lord Voldemort. Se iría con ella, al fin del mundo si fuese necesario, renunciaría a todo por ella. No sabia si se arrepentiría después, no quería contemplar esa posibilidad, su tormenta emocional iba a matarlo…………..no quería perderla………………..nunca lo aceptaría…….de ningún modo. Era ella o era nada…………así de simple. El amor había llamado a su puerta cuando menos se lo esperó y luego de muchas reticencias………….las iba a dejar abiertas de par en par…………………solo por ella.

Los dos amantes se fundieron en un sentido abrazo. No hablaron mas, no podían, sus almas se unían en un tierno beso………sin rencor………….sin preguntas incomodas, solos ellos dos y nada mas…………………quizás después de todo……………..si había alguna esperanza. No se podía sentir tanto y con tal intensidad…………en vano.

Una persona estaba caminando por un sendero en el bosque, aparto la vegetación, ya estaba en los linderos que conducían a los terrenos del castillo. Theo Nott había regresado por lo que consideraba suyo, después de varios meses en donde permaneció escondido diseñando su plan, tratando por todos los medios pasar desapercibido, huir de todo lo que consideraba un anatema en su vida, finalmente había encontrado la solución. Hermione lo entendería y lo escucharía………..aceptaría sus disculpas y si todo salía bien, escaparía con él………alejándose de toda esa guerra que en cualquier momento estallaría. Sin embargo…………..Theo no tomó en cuenta un factor desconocido que desequilibraría toda la situación, era imposible desde todo punto de vista haberlo considerado siquiera. Pero la verdad estaba a punto de golpearlo como un tren a gran velocidad.

Cuando llego al borde del bosque, a los terrenos del castillo, se detuvo bruscamente, ni en un millón de años se imagino ver aquello que tenia frente a sus ojos. Sus sueños……se tornaron pesadilla en un solo segundo.

0o0

Theodore no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, parpadeo un par de veces y de nuevo los contemplo con incredulidad. Allí estaba Hermione, SU Hermione, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello Draco Malfoy, besándolo de esa manera tierna, sensual, cariñosa……………….de la manera que sabia que alguna vez lo había besado a él. Y lo más increíble de todo…………………Malfoy le estaba correspondiendo. Vio como las blancas manos del chico se hundía en su cintura, como acariciaba la curva de su espalda, como la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Había familiaridad en ese gesto, en ese beso, como si lo hubiesen repetido millares de veces, como si realmente sintieran algo uno por el otro. En ese momento, Theo sintió como si algo se quebraba dentro de su pecho, un dolor infinito se apodero de su corazón…………………no podía ser……………era una mentira……………….a pesar de lo que sus ojos le mostraban se negaba a creer que fuese verdad. Olfateo traición, a mentira, engaño. No podía creer que Hermione le estuviese haciendo eso…………estar con otro. _¿Y su amor por él? ¿Sus palabras? ¿Sus promesas?……_……..tenia que haber una explicación, alguna. Salio fuera de la maleza que lo ocultaba y fue hasta ellos.

-Hermione- su voz era mas ronca, su tono era casi una suplica. Su cara estaba descompuesta en un rictus de rabia y su mirada no podía desviarse de ella. Hubiese querido olvidar que allí también estaba Malfoy, compartiendo esa sórdida escena, pero no podía…………..no debía, los dos jóvenes estaban uno junto al otro, devorándose vivos en medio de un apasionado beso.

Hermione Granger reconoció la voz y enseguida se separo de Draco, miro al frente y entonces fue cuando lo vio. Al principio creyó que era una ilusión, el sonido, un fantasma proveniente del mas profundo rincón de sus recuerdos, pero al observar la figura alta y apuesta de Theodore, todo fue como si le hubiesen golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y despertó a la dura realidad, saliéndose por un momento de la intensa atmosfera en donde hasta hacia poco segundos estaba inmersa besando a Draco Malfoy. Abrió los ojos como platos, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza…………………estaba vivo………………..vivo. Por un fugaz momento sintió alegría, alivio, ese joven que ella quería tanto no había muerto como temió durante todos esos meses, había regresado……..por fin. Enseguida intento separarse de Draco como expelida por un resorte, pero este la tomo de la mano e impidió que fuese hacia Theo. Entonces Hermione se percato de la dimensión real de las circunstancias, con quien estaba y haciendo que.

Hermione al ver la expresión turbada y los ojos nublados de Nott se dio cuenta de que los había visto, a ella…….a Draco Malfoy…………..abrazados……………besándose. Empezó a temblar inmediatamente, su garganta se seco………….y de pronto toda la culpabilidad y toda la confusión volvieron a ella por un instante. Su cabeza giro alternativamente de Draco a Theo. Ninguno de los dos chicos hablaba. Ella abría y cerraba la boca, tratando de ordenar sus ideas antes de decir algo, estaba avergonzada, sabía que el momento llegaría algún día pero nunca se imagino que fuese tan pronto, cuando ella todavía estaba tratando de poner en orden sus propios sentimientos.

-Theo…………..yo- Hermione intento de nuevo acercarse a Theodore, quien dio un paso atrás meneando a su vez la cabeza de un lado a otro, totalmente incrédulo, Draco la siguió sujetando de la mano con tal fuerza que parecía que iba a fracturársela.

La dimensión de la rabia de Draco Malfoy no tenia paragón. Ella era suya, SUYA, de nadie mas, se la había quitado………jugó sus cartas y había ganado……arriesgando toda su educación y todo su legado……………tomó su oportunidad…….ella ahora estaba con él por decisión propia.

Cada segundo que pasaba, apretaba más la mano de Hermione y a cada instante sus pensamientos estaban más confusos. Había hecho todo lo posible por congraciarse con ella, por demostrarle sus sentimientos, a su especial manera, había desnudado su alma con ella. Y sin embargo, Hermione trataba por todos los medios de ir hasta Nott, peleaba con él para deshacerse de su mano, como si su contacto fuese una suciedad. Como no iba a sentirse mal, si todos los gestos desesperados de la chica conducían a una misma conclusión……………rechazo. Ese que Draco creía superado…………pero al parecer de nuevo se había equivocado……………………se atrevió a soñar y de nuevo se estrellaba contra la pared. ¿_Por qué regresaste Nott? ¿Por qué no moriste y desapareciste de nuestras vidas?_

_-_Volviste- la voz de Draco estaba impregnada de veneno. En ese momento estaba inmerso en un ataque de celos. No le había pasado desapercibidos los gestos de Hermione, ella todavía estaba enamorada de ese imbecil………….lo olía…………lo percibía………………..veía como sus labios temblaban, sentía como su mano seguía moviéndose inquieta intentando deshacerse de la suya. Tuvo que sujetarla imprimiendo bastante fuerza para que ella no se echara a los brazos del otro chico.

-Hermione- la voz de Theo se hacia pastosa. Vio como Draco Malfoy tiraba de ella y pasaba posesivamente su brazo por su cintura, ella bajo la mirada. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, allí estaban, los tres, frente a frente, unidos por lazos de amor, pasión y odio, sus peores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad. Como explicar…………….que excusa dar si no había explicación posible………………solo un sentimiento, una sola emoción, amor, lo que ella sentía por ambos, en diferente dimensiones, hacia cada uno, una realidad alterna para esos dos chicos. Se sentía partida en dos, dividida como nunca antes. Hermione sabia que de alguna manera estaba maldecida, jamás había sido una persona egoísta…………pero todos sus anhelos estaban impregnados de eso, el mas profundo egoísmo, porque no quería………………temía enfrentar su verdad, era demasiado dolorosa.

Después de varios minutos en donde dudo sobre lo que debería hacer, Hermione toco el brazo de Draco con suavidad y separo su mano de la de él. Tenia que hablar con Theodore……………urgentemente………….explicarle todo…………………….el como sucedieron las cosas. Tenia que sostener esa conversación, una que temió durante mucho tiempo. No podía hacer oídos sordos a su propio corazón…………nunca más. Le dolió darse cuenta de que había decidido………….hacia tiempo, había tomado una decisión y sabia que iba a dañar en lo mas profundo a esa persona que tanto la amaba. No había ninguna justicia en lo que había escogido, hubiese preferido no hacerlo nunca, pero no era posible continuar así. No era justo para ninguno de ellos.

-Draco…………….- la voz de ella casi fue un chillido, enfoco su mirada desesperada al chico rubio- déjanos solos.

Draco apretó ambas manos. De alguna manera estaba desconsolado y profundamente decepcionado. Así era la cosa……………………..ella lo estaba expulsando de allí. Seguramente para aclarar las cosas con su novio y dejarlo botado como una basura. Los celos lo estaban carcomiendo, la furia, la desolación, se sentía traicionado…………………….dolido, herido. Nunca seria tarde para empezar a odiarla a ella, otra vez, por mostrarle el paraíso y después expulsarlo de este como el peor de los pecadores.

-¡No!…………………….- exclamo él lanzándole una mirada retadora a Theo- tú estas conmigo………………..eres mía. No tienes nada que hablar con este imbecil.

-Draco……………tengo que hablar con Theodore- la voz de ella se hizo mas apremiante…………..- vete.

-¿Estas con Malfoy?- Theo seguía sin querer entender. _**Suya**__……………Draco Malfoy afirmaba que era suya_­- Después de todo lo que te ha hecho, después de que tú y yo…………………. ¡Por Merlín Hermione!

-Theo…………….yo………… yo- dijo Hermione, tomo aire, su cabeza daba vueltas y no tenia valor para mirar a los ojos a ninguno de los dos- yo pensé que estabas muerto. Tú terminaste conmigo………….yo……………………….Me dijiste que ya no me amabas, me lo escribiste y yo…………..- callo de súbito, las palabras se le hacían necias ¿Cómo explicar lo insólito? Ella sabia que no había justificación posible para lo que había hecho………………….solo ………………el amor y aun así estaba segura de que nunca seria suficiente.

-¡Diablos Hermione!- dijo Theo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- lo hice para que no me buscases, era demasiado peligroso. Sabía que te iba a doler, sentí como si me hubiese exprimido el alma, pero era necesario. Se que fui un idiota, que exagere con esa nota que te envíe. Pero aun así, no puedo creer que tú………………tú.

_Así que eso fue. Él le dijo que no la quería y ella fue corriendo a consolarse conmigo. Típico. Se saco el despecho conmigo. Y todo debido a él, no fue nada de lo que dije o hice, solo fue porque unas palabras de él la impulsaron a hacerlo._ Draco temblaba de furia, de indignación, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan burlado…………..tan insignificante. Allí estaba él……………….viendo como la chica que amaba, suplicaba por el perdón de otro.

-Theo- dijo ella. Draco Malfoy seguía peligrosamente rígido, de pie, sin mover absolutamente ningún músculo de su cuerpo. De alguna forma estaba tan incrédulo como Nott por las palabras de la chica.- por favor………………..hablemos. Tengo que hacer que entiendas todo…………yo……………..no…………….

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Hermione?- Theo se fue bruscamente contra Draco Malfoy y lo agarro por las solapas de la tunica, Draco fue mas rápido y lo apunto con su varita directo al pecho. Sus miradas destilaban el más profundo odio.

-No peleen- grito ella metiéndose entre los dos chicos- por favor…………..no lo hagan.

-Este maldito te lanzo un _imperio_- dijo Theo empujando a Draco y sacando su varita para apuntar al chico rubio- déjame matarlo.

-¡No!- Hermione entonces se fue hacia Theo y le agarro la mano con la varita desviándola de su objetivo- Todo tiene una explicación Theo……………vamos a hablar…..Theo……….me estado muriendo de la ansiedad por ti…………….estaba muy preocupada………..me alegro que estés vivo. Vamos a hablar lejos de aquí………………..te lo explicare y comprenderás. Tienes que entender………..por Dios que tienes que entender. Nunca he querido dañarte………lo juro por mi vida.

Draco respiraba agitadamente, le revolvía el estomago ver como Hermione desesperadamente intentaba convencer a Theodore de que hablase con ella. Veía la desesperación impresa en la cara de Hermione, la ansiedad, esos ojos castaños que le dirigían una mirada tierna a su peor enemigo, unos gestos que nunca tenía con él. Entonces el veneno se esparció por todo su cuerpo, su mente colapso por un torbellino de odio, celos y decepción, como jamás los había sentido. Quiso la muerte en ese momento……………………ella siempre había estado enamorado de otro………….siempre.

-Draco………………..sal de aquí- grito ella- inmediatamente.

-Tú hechizaste a Hermione- de nuevo Theo lo acuso.

Entonces algo en Draco Malfoy se fracturo, sus sentimientos hacia ella quedaron en un rincón aislado de su corazón, y la frialdad se apodero de su mente y de su cuerpo, sonrío de lado y hablo.

-No…………………….- su voz era fría, cortante. Hermione lo miro con ojos exorbitados- no lo hice. Me he acostado con ella con su consentimiento……………………. lo hice tantas veces que ya ni llevo la cuenta……………

Theo sintió como sus propios pensamientos se congelaron y como su corazón empezó a aullar de indignación.

-Draco- gimió ella sin creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder…………tenia que fijar su posición con Theo, sabia que Malfoy se molestaría………….pero jamás se imagino que él mismo seria el que aclarase la situación. - deja que yo hable con Theo, por favor.

-Y depreciar esta oportunidad- dijo Draco con cinismo- Jamás- sin ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos agrego- Bien Nott………….ya regresaste…………..así que puedo devolverte a tu puta……….que te aproveche así como yo me he servido de ella durante todo este tiempo.

-Eres un maldito- escupió Theo- sabia que lo harías, sabia que intentarías algo con ella. Lo sabia………….lo veía, lo sentía. Pero jamás………………..jamás pensé.

-No te imaginaste que ella caería solita- Draco río, pero por dentro el dolor lo estaba matando. Hermione bajo su mirada, sentía cada palabra como un disparo sobre ella, tembló de rabia, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se sentía sucia, usada…………Draco Malfoy estaba derrumbando todo lo que gran esfuerzo ella había construido, para convencerse de seguir junto a él- Eso es para que veas lo fiel que te fue, no espero nada para meter a otro en su cama. A su favor debo decir que se resistió un rato, pero no por mucho tiempo. En menos de un mes, la tuve gimiendo debajo de mí, metiéndome dentro de ella, lamiendo su cuerpo. ¿Sabias que son rojos……………. sus pezones?…………..- sus ojos brillaron fugazmente llenos de rencor y de nuevo su sonrisa se ladeo, estaba escupiendo un montón de estupideces y lo sabia, pero su orgullo herido y su despecho estaban hablando por él. La estaba vejando, lo sabia, se maldecía a cada segundo que se escuchaba, se sentía como un asqueroso, como un pobre ser humano, pero nada ni nadie iba a evitar que sacara toda la mierda que tenia dentro- ¡Oh! claro que lo sabes, si tú también te acostaste con ella. Te concedo el merito de haber sido el primero. O por lo menos así me lo dijo, quizás ella jugaba a los tríos con Potter y Weasley sin que te dieras cuenta. De pronto ni siquiera me fue fiel a mi tampoco y se jodio a la mitad del colegio también. Pero yo te gane…………..totalmente. Me canse de hacerla mía. Tengo que agregar que es toda una salvaje en la cama, como una gatita traviesa.

-¡Cállate!- grito Theo furioso y lo apunto con su varita, no estaban tan alejados, cualquier hechizo daría directo al blanco. Hermione soltó un gemido y de nuevo trato de detener a Theodore, pero este la empujo y la lanzo al piso, ella evito con sus manos golpearse la cara contra el suelo y empezó a sollozar sonoramente. No se levanto………….se sentía la persona mas miserable del planeta ……………se sentía rota por dentro, su corazón gritaba de pena………….estaba destrozada, cada palabra de Draco Malfoy la apuñaleo directo en el alma..

_¿Como__ pudo ser tan tonta?…………….¿como pudo creer todas las mentiras de Draco Malfoy?………………¿como diablos le había entregado su corazón?_ Ahora lo veía mas claro que nunca. Ella solo fue su instrumento de venganza……………….nada mas……………….una revancha que estaba ejecutando magistralmente en ese momento………….contra ella…………contra Theo Nott

-¿Qué?- entonces Draco se acerco mas a Theo, tomo la punta de la varita y la dirigió a su cuello- Vas a matarme………………….solo porque tu maldita novia…………dejo que me metiese debajo de sus faldas. Hazlo……Nott………….hazlo de una buena vez.

-No lo hagas- dijo Hermione casi al borde del histerismo- por favor, no lo escuches.

Theo entonces bajo su varita, vio por un instante a Hermione, desconsolada, llorando sobre el suelo. Sentía rabia, impotencia………………….pero su amor por ella también era fuerte………………….No había disculpa posible y lo sabia. Pero conocía a Hermione, si ella estaba con Malfoy…………..seguramente era porque estaba enamorada de él. No había otra explicación posible. Y el muy imbecil la había traicionado, de la peor manera posible, hablando de esa manera de ella, como si fuese una cualquiera, una escoria. _Oh Hermione, como pudiste………..traicionarnos de esa manera, a lo que sentíamos. Como pudiste ser tan tonta_

-Tienes cinco segundos para salir de aquí- la voz de Theo fue gélida, su mirada taladraba al joven que tenia enfrente, que en esos momentos lucia tan descompuesto como él- déjanos solos.

-¿Vas a perdonarla?- la voz de Draco se hizo agria- después de todo, ¿vas a aceptar sus disculpas?, eres un carbón de los peores.

-Ese no es tu problema- dijo Theo- sal de aquí.

-Y si no lo hago- dijo Draco desafiante. Sabia que estaba provocando al diablo, Nott lo miraba como si quisiese comérselo vivo. Bien…………………que lo matara allí mismo. Después de sentir romper su propio corazón…………..ya nada le importaba. Ella nunca lo había amado……………………………..jamás………………….amaba a Theo Nott.

-Es simple, si no sales de mi presencia inmediatamente, te mato- mascullo Theodore agresivamente sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita. Sentía el Plogsom impeliéndole que cobrara venganza por su honor…………por su dignidad de hombre pisoteada. Le estaba costando demasiado controlarse. Deseaba matarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Malfoy- entonces Hermione levanto su rostro hacia Draco Malfoy. Su mirada estaba vacía, desprovista de cualquier emoción. Draco trago grueso, ella estaba destrozada…………al igual que él. El arrepentimiento trato de abrirse paso en su desolado corazón, pero lo suprimió. El Malfoy frío, calculador, indolente, vengativo había asumido de nuevo el control. La miro con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz. No había ganado nada, solo romper su corazón estando con ella. La muy maldita se había burlado de él y no se lo podría perdonar jamás. Hermione hizo todo su esfuerzo posible y sus palabras salieron de su boca bien claras - Vete.

Draco aprovecho un minuto de distracción de Theo y le lanzo un puñetazo directo a la cara, Hermione grito y Theodore recuperándose inmediatamente devolvió el golpe directamente al abdomen de Draco. Él se inclino debido al dolor, retrocedió unos pasos y Theodore le lanzo un **AVADA** que Draco desvío saltado a un lado, con rabia apunto a Theo, estuvo a punto de hechizarlo y solo se detuvo cuando escucho un grito de ella.

-No- Hermione grito con miedo- No por favor, déjenlo. Malfoy lárgate de aquí inmediatamente, no quiero verte…………………..fuera de mi vista.

Entonces Draco supo que verdaderamente no tenia nada que hacer allí, solo el ridículo, dio media vuelta, escupió una maldición en voz alta y se fue tratando de conservar su dignidad en alto. La olvidaría…………..por Dios que lo haría, la arrancaría de su corazón con fuego y luego………………………….la destruiría. Aunque hiciese lo mismo con él en el proceso.

Theo se giro y entonces fue hasta ella, se arrodillo en el piso, ella le rehúyo la mirada.

-¿Es verdad?- dijo Theo tratando de conservar la calma.

-Si- dijo ella totalmente trastornada- es verdad………………te traicione con Draco Malfoy. Soy de lo peor. No te merezco…………………si decides odiarme………….te doy toda la razón.

-¡Hay Hermione!- esta vez la voz de Theo se quebró, las lagrimas pugnaban por salir, pero su orgullo pisoteado no se lo permitía. Y el más profundo dolor que carcomía su alma tampoco. Quería creer en la inocencia de ella pero no podía- debí quedarme contigo, lo siento. Yo sabia lo que se traía entre manos…………..no debí dejarte expuesta a esa maldita serpiente.

-Malfoy no es el único que tiene la culpa, yo no soy ninguna santa- dijo ella con voz aplanada- pero fui una tonta………una que creyó………….eso es todo. Perdóname Theo.

-¿Estas enamorada de él?- entonces Theo poso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. Le costaría perdonarla, ……………..jamás nada seria igual. Pero necesitaba saberlo……….Hermione no podía haber cambiado tanto, no era una puta arrastrada que se acostaba con alguien solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

-Theo yo te quiero- gimió ella- siempre te he querido. Eso no ha cambiado. Por favor entiéndeme.

-¡Maldición, Hermione!- grito Theo zarandeándola con brusquedad, soltándola en el acto al percatarse de que le estaba infringiendo daño físico- ¡Responde! ¿Estas enamorada de él?

Hermione entonces supo que era el momento de escupir su verdad……pasase lo que pasase.

-Si- sollozo ella- si …………………maldita sea si ……………………………..y me odio por ello. Por favor…………….perdóname.

Theo intento tocarle un hombro y luego se arrepintió. Nadie sabia la magnitud de la desilusión que tenia en ese momento………………….nadie ni nada seria capaz de hacerlo confiar de nuevo………….Ella, su amor…………….su vida………….. lo había traicionado. Quería entenderla……………..por Dios que quería hacerlo…………pero no podía…………….en ese momento no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo. Miro largamente a Hermione, quien seguía llorando desconsolada sobre el piso. Dio media vuelta y se echo a correr hacia el bosque. Nada ahora tenia sentido para él…….todas sus esperanzas estaba rotas.

0o0

Hermione caminaba a paso decidido. Las lágrimas salían incontenibles de sus ojos y ella se los restregaba con las manos para no nublar su mirada. Sabia exactamente donde encontrarlo ………………si lo conocía algo, estaría allí. Era masoquista…………….lo sabia, pero necesitaba una maldita explicación…………………..después nada importaría.

Lo encontró de espaldas en el balcón de la torre de Astronomía. Draco sintió su olor penetrando sus fosos nasales, supo que ella estaba allí incluso antes de que hablara. Estaba furioso, celoso, desolado………………….ella la peor de las mentirosas. No fueron sus palabras, ella jamás se confeso con él, nunca le dedico una maldita palabra de amor, eso era cierto……..pero sin embargo, fueron sus gestos, aquellos que le había ofrecido, los que alimentaron su esperanza tanto tiempo. Y todo …………..para nada.

-Vete- le gruño Draco cuando la sintió cerca de él. ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un corazón destrozado? Pues lo haría………….utilizaría lo ultimo que le quedaba de orgullo para hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella con rabia. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan tonta, si tan solo no se hubiese atrevido a confiar.

-Vete Granger- la voz de Draco se hizo más áspera, sin embargo no volteo- Por tu propia seguridad, lárgate de aquí y olvida que alguna vez me conociste.

-Eres un maldito- grito ella perdiendo todo su control- como fuiste capaz……………..¿Porque? ¡Demonios! ¿Porqué?………..no te basto todo lo que me has hecho sufrir durante todo este tiempo. No tienes corazón………………eres un desgraciado.

Entonces Draco sintió la furia apoderarse de su cabeza. Cualquier dejo de razón o lógica fue expulsado. Se giro rápidamente, ella lo vio venir hacia ella, intento correr pero no pudo. Draco la atrapo en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué? Y todavía lo preguntas ¿Por que?- le grito acercando peligrosamente su rostro. Sus ojos estaban nublados de furia y de un dolor como nunca lo había sentido en su vida.

-Déjame ir…………….- ella trataba de soltarse del chico, le golpeo el pecho con fuerza- suéltame maldito.

-Te voy a demostrar- dijo Draco mientras la pegaba contra una pared- que nadie jamás se burla de un Malfoy……………………..nunca.

Entonces Draco la tiro al piso bruscamente y se lanzo contra ella. Hermione trato de patearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Draco fue más fuerte que ella, le tomo las manos con una suya y empezó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón con la otra.

-Voy a enseñarte a respetarme, maldita sangre sucia- entonces le abrió las piernas con una rodilla y con la mano libre le desgarro la ropa interior a ella. Hermione gritaba como una posesa, tratando de evitar lo que se le venia encima. Nunca se imagino que fuese a suceder algo así……….jamás en la vida.

-No …………no- gemía ella, daba patadas, pero el peso del cuerpo de Draco la inmovilizo- no lo hagas.

-Aprenderás a nunca más burlarte de mí- dijo él- después que termine contigo, valdrás media mierda para Theo Nott y para cualquiera.

-Yo jamás me burle de ti- grito ella – tú fuiste quien me engañaste todo el tiempo. Detente Malfoy, déjame ir.

-¡Mentira!- grito él, no le importaba que alguien los escuchase……..de hecho todo le importaba una mierda en ese momento- yo te dije la verdad…………..siempre lo hice. Pero tú ………………..claro…………….solo esperabas que tu querido Theo volviese para echarte a sus brazos- Draco hundía sus dedos en la carne de los muslos de ella, separándolos aun mas para facilitar su tarea, su fuerza era demencial, no estaba pensando claramente, estaba inmerso en una nube de rabia, deseo y lujuria desatada. Quería hacerla pagar todo lo que le había hecho y al mismo tiempo deseaba hacerla suya de nuevo. Pero esta vez sin mimos ni consideraciones. _Ella quería ver su lado malo, pues bueno……………que lo disfrutase si podía_. Hermione sintió su dureza en su centro y se estremeció de rabia y miedo- Perra, esto es lo que quieres ¿no es así puta?…para eso viniste………para que me acueste contigo. Y me vas a tener…………….a la fuerza………….me vas a tener, lo quieras o no.

-Déjame ir- dijo ella- No quiero…………..no quiero. Por favor…………………………no lo termines de arruinar Malfoy. No mas de lo que esta.

Entonces Draco sin ningún tipo de contemplación se hundió en ella. Hermione grito de impotencia. Amargas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Por Dios, él la estaba violando………….estaba pisoteando su dignidad. Con todas sus fuerzas trato de quitárselo de encima pero no pudo, el joven parecía poseído por una fuerza sobrenatural. La embistió sin gentileza, no tuvo ningún gesto de cariño por ella. Hermione cayo inerte sobre el suelo, y se dejo tomar, sintiéndose mas puta que nunca. ¿Qué más podía hacerle? ¿Es que acaso no había límites para su sufrimiento?

Draco inconscientemente en un momento acerco su cara para besarla, ella giro su rostro asqueada, entonces él le hundió sus labios en su cuello, mordiéndola con fuerza hasta sacarle sangre. De pronto humedad cayó sobre el rostro de ella. Hermione se sorprendió y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, rompió a llorar ruidosamente. Era Malfoy……………………..increíblemente él estaba llorando, mientras la hacia suya…………………estaba llorando.

-Yo te quiero……………demonios………….con toda mi alma- dijo él con la voz quebrada- te lo he dicho mil veces y tú jamás me correspondiste. Ahora quiero hacerte daño, hacerme daño. Maldita seas……………….. tú siempre amaste a Nott.

-Por favor-sollozo ella- no hagas esto.

Después de lo que a Hermione le parecieron horas, finalmente todo acabo, Draco Malfoy se desplomo sobre su cuerpo, todavía derramando lágrimas de ira sobre su rostro. Ella se sentía rota por dentro, jamás se había sentido tan humillada y avergonzada en toda su vida. Quería entender a Malfoy, por su vida que deseaba entenderlo. Le estaba diciendo que la quería y al mismo tiempo la estaba hiriendo casi de muerte abusando de ella como lo hizo, sin una pizca de piedad. Pasado un momento, el chico se incorporo y arreglo sus ropas. Ella seguía inerte en el piso, cuando se vio liberada de su prisión, encogió su cuerpo y siguió llorando, casi en silencio.

-No hay nada mas entre nosotros- la voz de él era inexpresiva- se acabo, hubiese sido capaz de dejarlo todo por ti……………pero tú no lo quisiste………….jamás me quisiste. Nunca sentiste nada por mí……………….

Después de un rato en silencio, cuando la rabia que sentía recorriendo en oleadas todo su cuerpo amaino, la calma volvió a su cerebro, observo a la chica con su cabello revuelto y sus ropas desarregladas, tirada en el piso. _¡Dios mío! Que he hecho………………………la viole……………..abuse de ella como un animal.._ Draco se sentía miserable…en conflicto por todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo_……………¿Cómo demonios las cosas se había salido de control? ¿Es que era más grande su odio que su amor por ella?_ Decididamente estaba maldito, los dos estaban malditos. Deseo jamás haberse acercado a ella. Había creado su propio infierno.

-Quien rayos te dijo que yo no siento nada por ti- dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos. Draco trato de no mirarla, se sentía culpable. Ninguna mujer merecía el trato que el le había dispensado, por muy puta que fuese- pero has acabado con todo, Malfoy……………..absolutamente con todo lo bueno que alguna vez llegue a sentir por ti. Vete al infierno.

-¿Ibas a regresar con él?- dijo Draco sorprendido por esa revelación y al mismo tiempo asustado, porque sabía lo que significaba………….- ¿Ibas a dejarme?

-No- contesto ella con amargura- …………….iba a quedarme contigo, Malfoy……….ya había tomado una decisión…contra toda mi lógica…yo quiero a Nott, no quería dañarlo…….solo quería explicarle…………te pedí que me dejaras hablar con él.

-Yo pensé que…………..yo supuse………..- entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad, el como eran las cosas y del gran error de juicio que había cometido. Su corazón se oprimió de tal forma, que temió quedarse sin él. Las piernas le temblaron. _¡Dios mío!_ Como era posible equivocarse tanto en la vida.

Draco entonces se dio vuelta y se arrodillo ante ella.

-Perdóname- dijo él con la voz quebrada por el sufrimiento, por primera vez en su vida lo decía, con toda la convicción de la que era capaz- mil veces perdón.

Intento tocarla pero no pudo, se sentía asqueroso, el peor ser humano sobre la tierra. Había cometido el peor error de su vida, no confiar, ni en sus sentimientos ni en los de ella. Hermione parecía muerta en vida, sus ojos vidriosos miraban al vacío. Sus palabras le sonaban vacías, sin sentido, jamás en su vida volvería a creer algo salido de los labios de Draco Malfoy.

-No puedo- dijo ella temblando - después de esto…………………….no hay vuelta atrás.

Draco se apoyo contra el muro, sus ojos exorbitados la seguían observando. Quería quedarse allí con ella, ofrecerle consuelo y al mismo tiempo quería huir desesperadamente del sitio. Se desplomo sobre sus propios pies, se sentó en el piso y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas. La desolación hacia mella en su alma, lo había perdido todo. Después de lo que había hecho, ella jamás lo perdonaría………..él jamás se lo perdonaría. Como fuese…………….lo que tenían…………………..había acabado.

0o0

2018, 2pm

Los recuerdos iban y venían en su cabeza. El mal sabor de ellos impregnaba su boca. Apretó una mano sobre su pluma y la rompió. Frente a él, el maldito sobre que despejaría las dudas.

_¿Cómo pude hacerle tanto daño? La amaba y aun así le rompí el corazón_. Había rumiado su arrepentimiento por años, había pedido tantas veces perdón que ya no llevaba la cuenta, se había humillado de todas las maneras posibles y ella…………jamás lo perdonó.

Si solo pudiese retroceder el tiempo, cambiar lo que tuvo que cambiar. Confiar en que lo que tenían no era producto de una insana lujuria, sino que era amor. Su gran tragedia, darse cuenta demasiado tarde, de que ella era el amor de su vida. Su gran error, no confiar en ese sentimiento. Hermione Granger no era prescindible para Draco Malfoy, su presencia siempre atormentaría su corazón, era misión imposible expulsarla de allí. Y también, era el más desgraciado de los hombres, por haber abusado de ella en todos los sentidos, de la peor forma en que se puede abusar de un ser humano, de la física y de la emocional. Pasarían decenas de años y nunca seria suficiente para olvidar tamaña atrocidad. Pero sin embargo, ese sentimiento calido y hermoso que tenía por ella, había permanecido incólume en su alma.

No tenia lagrimas para llorar, hacia tiempo que se le habían acabado. Además, él era el culpable…………………….de absolutamente todo, no se merecía ni siquiera eso……….la liberación del llanto. Apretó sus manos hasta clavarse las uñas, miro hacia la pared que tenia frente a él, estaba en su despacho esperando por los demás. Una palabra se coló en su boca, su voz titubeo…………………la emoción del momento……..quizás era demasiado para él. Pero se controlo, una vez mas, aunque ella no lo escuchase, lo dijó en voz alta.

_-__Hermione…………………..perdóname._

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	23. Tren de consecuencias

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Disculpen el retraso, bueno aquí lo tiene, cortito pero sustancioso. Este es un capitulo obligado, ya que cierra esta parte del fic. Lo que vendrá después………..les aseguro que les gustara mucho. Besos y espero muchos reviews. Ayer fue la pijamada PPC y pase un momento super grato conociendo a mucha gente, incluso otras fickers de las cuales soy admiradora incondicional ( aprovecho para recomendar con Absoluta Discreción de Londony).

Banda sonora a cargo de Megadeth ( jajaja, esa no se la esperaron) Train de Consequences, una de mis canciones favoritas de la vida, del disco Youthtanasia. Por cierto que cuando vinieron a Venezuela, el concierto duro mas de tres horas y el pobre Martin Friedman tuvo que decirle a los fanáticos que realmente no podía tocar mas, le sangraban las manos de tanto tocar guitarra, estaban muertos, tremendo concierto, puros fans enardecidos de lo bueno que estuvo. Según los Megadeth, el mejor concierto de su vida.

Capitulo 23 Tren de Consecuencias.

Draco sentía el olor de la piel mientras se chamuscaba, trataba de combatir sus nauseas y no podía. Solo veía inmóvil y con los ojos exorbitados como Lord Voldemort utilizando su varita, quemaba su carne al hacerle la marca tenebrosa, un tatuaje grabado a fuego que señalaba que más nunca podría escapar a su destino. En esa gran estancia de Malfoy Manor, pocos testigos presenciaban el acto, entre ellos su madre quien evitaba continuamente mirarlo a los ojos. Su brazo era sostenido por su tía Bellatrix Lestrange, el chico oía su respiración justo detrás de su oreja, ella le susurraba insultos, casi todos dirigidos contra su padre, de vez en cuando soltaba una siniestra carcajada, burlándose impunemente. Draco ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para enfurecerse, solo sentía un dolor urente en su brazo izquierdo. Pronto vio dibujada la calavera con la serpiente enroscada en su antebrazo, perfectamente impresa en su pálida piel. El sudor corrió sobre su frente. No estaba asustado………literalmente se estaba haciendo pis en los pantalones. Sin embargo trato de no demostrar ningún gesto de pánico y a duras penas, finalmente lo logró. Cuando termino Lord Voldemort se alejo de él y se sentó en una silla. Draco permaneció arrodillado en medio de la sala, Bellatrix también se alejo, rápidamente se instalo al lado de su señor, al cual contemplaba con ojos devotos.

-Draco Malfoy- siseo Voldemort, Draco levanto el rostro y se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, tenia miedo, pero no era tiempo de temer, nunca mas, demostraría del material que estaba hecho- eres mi nuevo mortifago. Espero haber cumplido todos tus deseos. Ya que te ofreciste de tan buena gana, no pude resistirme a grabarte la marca. Tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa, esposo e hijo mortifago. ¿No es así Narcissa?

-Si milord- contesto la madre de Draco visiblemente afectada. Voldemort río sonoramente, no le había pasado desapercibido la gran consternación que tenia la Sra. Malfoy en ese momento.

-Malfoy- de nuevo la voz de Voldemort se escucho fría e implacable, se le antojaba un poco falta de respeto de que el chico lo atravesase con su mirada. En donde había esperado encontrar pánico, la emoción más palpable proveniente de ese chico era odio, el mas volátil odio. Sorprendentemente no tanto dirigido hacia él, sino mas bien a si mismo. Bien, así también le serviría para sus propósitos. Draco cerró su mente ante la invasión mental que Voldemort intentó con él y cortó el contacto visual.

-Si milord- dijo Draco en un gruñido, de nuevo tenia la cabeza inclinada, apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, este se estremecía en espasmos y temblores incontrolables. A pesar del dolor, a pesar del pánico que tenia en ese momento, lo haría. Le daría una victoria a Voldemort para salvar a su familia y después huir los tres si se presentaba la ocasión. Solo esperaba que ella no se atravesara en el camino. Habiendo perdido a Hermione Granger, lo único que le quedaban era sus padres, aquellos que sin embargo si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, también habría traicionado. Todo por ella. Cuestión de prioridades, pensó Draco con amargura.

-Los preparativos están sobre la marcha. Luego se te comunicara la fecha, a lo sumo dos días, mientras tanto vuelve al colegio y no llames la atención sobre ti- finalizo Lord Voldemort, quien luego se dedico a hablar con Bellatrix Lestrange en privado. Los que estaban reunidos en el salón pronto se dispersaron, solo Narcissa Malfoy permaneció en su sitio, inmóvil, pétrea como una estatua. Draco se levanto del suelo y camino hacia su madre. Ella se acerco y tomándole una de sus manos se la apretó suavemente en un gesto para tratar de infundirle ánimo.

-No había necesidad de esto- dijo ella con voz afligida- yo de seguro hubiera aguantado, no tenias que hacerlo hijo.

-No, no podía permitir que te siguiera dañando- dijo Draco en voz baja, por un instante enfrento la mirada de su madre y luego bajo los ojos. Narcissa se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo diferente a su iniciación como mortifago atormentaba a su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Narcissa un poco ansiosa. Draco movió de un lado a otro la cabeza negando, ella, quien tenia bastante experiencia en conversaciones incomodas insistió- No mientas, algo pasa.

-He hecho algo- la voz de Draco tembló de solo recordar la sórdida situación en la que él mismo era participe, ejecutor y victima- he cometido un acto deshonroso. Si crees que es imposible pisotear y arrastrar este apellido aun mas, por haberme convertido en mortifago, déjame sacarte de tu equivocación madre. Soy un canalla, un crápula y un bueno para nada. Si muero en esto, siéntete afortunada madre, te habrás liberado de un imbecil.

-No hables estupideces Draco- dijo ella impaciente. Conocía a Draco, sabia que quizás era una persona con una vida interior muy rica, contemplativo, reflexivo, siempre dando vueltas sobre los mismos asuntos hasta deshacerlos, pero no le conocía esa faceta de retórica autoacusadora, eso a ella no le gusto para nada, el chico nunca dio muestras en su vida de ser alguna otra cosa que un ser humano gélido, emocionalmente aplanado en apariencia, como buen hijo de Lucius Malfoy, jamás dejaba entrever sus mas profundos pensamientos y sentimientos. El muchacho que hablaba con rabia frente a ella, le era totalmente desconocido, cualquiera diría que en ese momento Draco Malfoy estaba abriendo y recitando la partitura de su propio réquiem y lo estaba haciendo con el más absoluto masoquismo. Narcissa trato de aclararle el panorama.

- Los Malfoy´s no son unos santos, tu padre es el mejor ejemplo de ello. Lo se en carne propia, he sido victima de todas sus manipulaciones e engaños. Aun así acepte quedarme con él, así que yo también soy un poco culpable. Nunca he matado a nadie, pero eso no me hace inocente. Se lo que hizo tu padre y de lo que es capaz de hacer. No creo que tú lo hayas superado, eres joven y no tienes experiencia. Se que eliminaste a Spencer, se que eres capaz de matar si es necesario para proteger tu vida, pero no eres ningún sádico. Eres igual que tu padre, un perfecto idiota- Narcissa entonces trago grueso, jamás había hablado con su hijo tan sinceramente como en ese momento. Un destello de culpabilidad la invadió. Luego de un instante se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para enmendar algunos errores, Draco era quien era, y ya era demasiado tarde para intentar cambiarlo o en su caso, para apoyarlo- pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo eres por haberte ofrecido en bandeja de plata a Lord Voldemort, cuando yo aun guardaba la esperanza de poder alejarte de todo esto.

-No iba a permitir que te sacrificaras por mí- dijo Draco, tomándole la mano a su madre y dándole un fuerte apretón que ella correspondió, luego la soltó- eso es inaceptable. Eres mi madre.

Narcissa no pudo evitar un estremecimiento_. Mi pobre chico._ En donde siempre pensó que había frialdad, resulta que solo había calidez, en donde se imagino que había indiferencia, solo existía cariño por ella. Como pudo ser tan ciega tantos años, manteniendo una imagen completamente equivocada de Draco Malfoy.

_Como puedo conocer tan poco a alguien y afirmar que es mi hijo_. No sabia si alegrarse o entristecerse, Draco era quien era, no por ella, no por Lucius, sino por él. El chico había construido el edificio de su personalidad solo. Y tuvo el tino de ocultar su verdadero yo durante mucho tiempo, para complacer a su padre y quizás a ella, quienes esperaban de él tantas cosas estupidas que ya ni quería pensar en los ilusos y fuera de la realidad que estaban. Pero de alguna manera, no dejaba de sentirse conmovida ante el gesto de desprendimiento de su único hijo, que sacrificaba su libertad por sufrir el mismo destino de su familia. Lucius estaba equivocado, Draco era mas Malfoy que él y toda su familia junta, tenia sentido del honor, bien escondido, pero lo tenia. Y toda la temeridad de los Black también. Narcissa ahogo un gemido y lo miro de nuevo. _Mi pobre y desgraciado chico. No merezco ser tu madre. Ni Lucius ni yo somos como tú y jamás lo seremos, estoy segura de que ninguno hubiese hecho un sacrificio igual al tuyo. _

-Lucius no te hubiese juzgado por ello- dijo ella sabiendo que era la más horrorosa de las mentiras, Draco la miro y levanto una ceja, incrédulo- por renunciar, por no seguir sus pasos como mortifago. Tu padre aunque no lo creas, quiere un futuro mejor para ti, por eso lucha, sabe que no es lo correcto, pero su ambición lo ciega. Pero aun así, no necesita que su único heredero arriesgue su vida. Lucius esta para ser la mano ejecutora de los Malfoy, tú no necesitabas ensuciarte las tuyas.

-Madre, tú y yo sabemos cual es la verdad. No juegues conmigo, no soy un chiquillo. No lo estoy haciendo para complacer a mi padre, lo estoy haciendo para tratar de enmendar alguno de sus errores, aquellos por los cuales tú has sufrido. A pesar de todo, eres mi madre y te amo- Draco de nuevo miro a Narcissa con intensidad- abuse físicamente de alguien. Viole a una chica.

Narcissa se apretó las manos nerviosa. Esa declaración era inesperada. Observo la facies de contrariedad de su único hijo y se dio cuenta de algo. El chico estaba afirmando que había abusado del honor de una mujer. Ni siquiera su esposo se había atrevido a tanto, solo los animales de Yaxley, Lestrange y Grayback hacían esas cosas. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar en los motivos de su hijo, para ejecutar tal acción, Draco era un muchacho poco sensible, frío, calculador, bastante soberbio para ser tan joven, sin embargo lo que estaba observando allí era un chico embargado por la tristeza y un profundo arrepentimiento.

-¿Quién fue?- pregunto Naricssa.

-La amiga de Potter, Hermione Granger- dijo Draco casi en un susurro. Narcissa abrió los ojos como platos, jamás se hubiese imaginado que el odio de Draco por ese chico llegara a tanto, dañar a su amiga. Pero el niño que ella había criado no era capaz de tales cosas, una violación era un acto de arrebato, Draco no era de los que sufría arrebatos insensatos o se vengaba de esa forma de una mujer o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía. Había algo más

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?¿Te enfrento? ¿Una pelea? ¿Te gustaba y ella no te correspondía?- pregunto Narcissa.

-Si y no- respondió Draco.

- Draco………….la chica es una sangre sucia, no pensé que ella te atrajese. Estaba Pansy y esa chica……………Padma. Tenías cubiertas todas tus necesidades masculinas. ¿Por qué esa niña?

-Madre- dijo Draco- nunca podré explicarte que es lo que siento por ella, solo confórmate con saber que lo siento. No fue la primera vez entre nosotros, llevábamos mucho tiempo haciéndolo, solo que esa vez la obligue

-¿Y la chica?- pregunto Narcissa aprensiva- va a acusarte. ¿Lo hará?- entonces ella poso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo- Draco, no necesitamos que te acusen en el ministerio.

Draco se deshizo de las manos de su madre y la miro esbozando una sonrisa trágica en su cara. Definitivamente sus padres tenían conceptos extraños del bien y del mal.

-Te estoy diciendo que abuse de una mujer- Draco lo dijo con amargura- que me siento como la mierda por ello. Que posiblemente estoy enamorado como un imbecil de ella, que traicione a todo y a todos por mis sentimientos, que rompí con todo el molde y tú solo te preocupas de que ella no grite a los cuatro vientos lo que le hice. Es increíble.

-Draco- dijo Narcissa con franqueza- Tú no eres capaz de cometer un acto de ese tipo. Algo tuvo que pasar, lo se. Quizás esa niña se lo busco………….que puedo decir. Jamás he pensado que tengas esas inclinaciones. Si estuviste otras veces con ella, sin duda no podrá declarar que abusaste de ella, sus palabras no tendrán ningún valor en un juzgado. Habla con la joven, convéncela de que una declaración de ese tipo no hará mas que arruinar su reputación y lo mas importante, la de los Malfoy´s

-Madre- esta vez Draco hablo directo y tajante- Creo que mi padre ya se encargo de arruinar la reputación de nuestra familia. Esta en Azkaban ¿o Es que acaso lo olvidas? Es obvio que yo no soy lo que crees. No tengo ni idea de las cosas de las cuales me crees capaz, ni yo tampoco. Pero puedes añadir a la lista para empezar, violación y asesinato. Ah y hundirme en mierda por salvarte a ti y a mi padre de que Voldemort los torture a morir también. Llora por mi madre, porque yo no puedo hacerlo. Draco Malfoy desapareció y ahora ni se quien diablos soy. ¿Y a ti solo te importa que no vaya a la cárcel por algo por lo cual sin duda merezco ser condenado? ¿O es solo que no quieres que nadie se entere que tuve una relación con una sangre sucia? Una que yo busqué incesantemente, porque no concebía mi vida sino estaba con ella. Se que no conoces el concepto madre, pero la gente es capaz de cualquier cosa por amor. Yo soy el mejor ejemplo y no lo digo solamente por Hermione Granger.

Dicho esto Draco se alejo y se fue hasta un rincón. Apoyó la cabeza en el muro de piedra y cerro los ojos, con una mano se tomo el brazo que le escocia horriblemente. En su mente se arremolinaban muchas ideas, pero la seguridad de que había cavado su propia tumba, en todos los aspectos, era la más recurrente.

Miro a su madre, quien recupero la compostura y se fue a charlar con su cuñado, Lestrange. Draco la observo un rato, sus padres, ambos, aceptaban un destino sin luchar, iban como corderos al matadero y lo hacían con gusto, por una absurda obsesión acerca de su peyorativas de sangre limpia. Algo que intentaron inculcarle sin ningún éxito. Quizás su relación con Hermione Granger había sido una equivocación, pero fuera de todo su revuelo emocional durante y después, algo había seguro, él se había descubierto como persona, había sacado a flote lo peor y lo mejor de si mismo como ser humano, había despertado del frío letargo en donde había permanecido por años, gracias a las enseñanzas de aquellos que llamaba padres. Solo por eso le estaría agradecido eternamente a ella. Aceptaba ser un mortifago con todas las consecuencias, aceptaría matar a Dumblendore, solo para recoger su recompensa y poder apartar a su familia de toda esa locura. No sabía si su alma alguna vez se recuperaría de ello, pero lo tenia que hacer.

0o0

Hermione estaba sentada en la bañera, el agua le llegaba hasta el pecho, abrazaba sus rodillas y pegaba su cabeza a ellas. Le dolía horriblemente todo el cuerpo y peor aun le dolía el alma. Una lágrima solitaria vagaba por su rostro. Lo había perdido todo. En realidad nunca hubo muchas esperanzas, pero definitivamente atreverse a soñar había sido su perdición.

Quería entenderlo, por Dios que quería hacerlo, para poder perdonarlo, pero se lo negaba una y otra vez. Las declaraciones de amor de Draco Malfoy se le antojaban vacías y necias. Sus propios sentimientos eran confusos. Se devanaba los sesos para encontrarle algo de coherencia a toda esa emoción conflictiva que tenia hacia Theo y hacia Malfoy. Y siempre llegaba al mismo punto muerto. Lo único seguro era que…………había estado dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por Malfoy…………a darle una oportunidad de quererla libremente. Y todo se había roto como un plato de porcelana lanzado contra una pared. Ella estaba hecha añicos, Malfoy prácticamente se había convertido en un muerto en vida y Theodore había desaparecido de nuevo.

No había justificación posible y ella ya no tenia fuerzas para pelear. Después de unos días lo aceptó finalmente. Ella amaba a Draco Malfoy, con toda su alma y con toda su frustración por lo que ese sentimiento significaba. Al mismo tiempo lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, precisamente por eso, por haber hecho nacer en su corazón una esperanza loca y ridícula y por haberla destruido. Algo cierto en todo eso había, Malfoy se había acercado a ella con la peor de las intensiones, hacerle daño y ella había caído redondita en la red. Que se enamorara luego fue algo accidental, así como los sentimientos de ella. Pero aun así, habría estado dispuesta a perdonar y a olvidar. Pero lo que no podría jamás perdonarle, era como había torcido las cosas, su desconfianza, su vejación y el empeño que había puesto en humillarla como nadie lo había hecho hasta la fecha. ¿Por qué no se callo la boca y dejo que ella arreglase las cosas con Theodore? Todo habría sido mas fácil. El corazón de Hermione ardía en furia e indignación, la había pisoteado como una basura. De nada valdrían miles de arrepentimientos, no dañas a quien amas, eso era su verdad, la única que importaba. Entonces como conclusión, a la vez que Malfoy era una basura, ella también lo era. Había dañado a Theo de la misma forma que la habían dañado a ella, con el engaño.

Theo le importaba, mucho, también lo quería, quizás no con ese apasionamiento por el cual casi dejaba de respirar por Draco Malfoy, pero también lo amaba, con cariño, con desprendimiento, una clase de amor totalmente distinto. Ambos amores correspondidos, los dos iguales de imposibles por una u otra circunstancia. Pero la diferencia sustancial era que Theodore Nott jamás habría levantado una mano para dañarla, aunque le diese mil motivos y Draco Malfoy al primer momento de duda, había fracasado estrepitosamente en demostrar la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Por otro lado, la idea persistente de que ella se merecía el infierno que estaba viviendo, no era ningún consuelo, pero era así. Ella también había engañado, había traicionado, se había traicionado. Y la justicia finalmente había caído sobre su cabeza, como el hacha de un verdugo. Se lo merecía…………..de eso no había ninguna duda. Solo quería que el tiempo pasase…………….para algún día olvidarlo todo.

0o0

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- Cathy le ofreció algo a Theodore quien estaba sentado en una silla en la casa de Liam O´Sullivan bastante pensativo.

-No- dijo él.

Cathy se arrodillo frente a él y poso una mano sobre su rodilla de manera cariñosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- ella lo miro insistente- desde hace unos días no escucho ningún chistes de los tuyos. Pensamos que te irías del Reino Unido y vuelves callado y triste.¿Que pasa?

-¿Alguna vez has sufrido por amor?- Theo le devolvió la mirada. Cathy se levantó y se sentó en su sillón- ¿alguna vez lo que mas querías te traiciono?

-Hay Theo- ella se acomodo con la espalda recta en el sofá- si supieras…………….para sufrir por amor solo falta estar un poquito enamorado. ¿Sufres por amor?

-Mi novia me engaño- dijo Theo aliviado de poder decirlo en voz alta. Había estado analizando la situación desde todos los puntos de vista posibles y cada hora que pasaba el nudo en su garganta lo asfixiaba cada vez mas, tenia que desahogarse y ahora encontraba la oportunidad en ese mujer que tan bien lo había tratado, casi como si fuese su hermana mayor. - se enamoró de otro. Un chico que jamás la quiso, ni la querrá, que la humilló por mucho tiempo, que solo la utilizó como un juguete. Yo no puedo perdonarla, pero tampoco puedo odiarla, solo quisiera que nada de esto hubiese sucedido……………..solo eso.

-No puedes odiarla- dijo Cathy- porque aun sigues amándola………….es simple. El camino mas fácil es el del odio……………………lo se por experiencia, pero es el peor posible. Date un tiempo, pasara………………….todo pasa.

-Ella…………………….- la voz de Theo se quebró- ella me dijo que también me quería. No puedo entenderlo, no me cabe en la cabeza. Es difícil de explicar, se que ella ama al otro…………..pero a la vez estoy seguro de que me quiere. A veces deseo perdonarla e irme corriendo a sus brazos. Pero no puedo soportar que sienta lo mismo por otra persona que no sea yo. Me estoy muriendo de los celos.

-¿Ella estuvo contigo?- pregunto Cathy- como hombre y mujer, ¿estuvieron juntos?

-Si- dijo Theo- y ella se acostó con el otro chico también después que me fui, es algo que se me clava en el corazón y es insoportable. Yo no lo sabia, Malfoy si sabia que ella había sido mía, no se como pudo soportarlo si realmente la quería, por eso es que lo dudo. Yo no puedo hacerlo, pensar y aceptar que ella se acostó con otro.

-Te sientes traicionado y es comprensible- dijo Cathy- pero aunque te resulte difícil de creer la entiendo, a ella, nunca sabes que sentimientos albergara tu corazón. Yo pase por una situación similar con Mike y Alistar Greengrass cuando tenia 16 años. Mike era mi novio y el Sr. Greengrass era el mejor amigo de mi padre. Termine dejándolo todo por Greengrass, tenia una especie de deslumbramiento infantil por él, uno con consecuencias bastante escandalosas. Estuve cerca de un año siendo su amante-niña, como me llamaba su esposa, quien fingía como buena dama de sociedad, no enterarse de nada. Todo el mundo sufrió, Mike, yo porque los quería a los dos y no lograba darle vuelta a la situación, Greengrass porque engañaba a su mujer con una chiquilla, mi familia, en fin. Luego las aguas volvieron a su cause, inexplicablemente, cada vez empecé a extrañar mas a Mike y a ver a Greengrass como lo que era, un viejo ocupado, que solo pensaba en mi como una niñata, su hobbie, su distracción. Finalmente lo terminamos, aunque se que el viejo todavía siente algo por mi. No fue fácil, pasaron dos años antes de volver ni siquiera a atreverme a hablar con Mike, pero al final me perdonó y a pesar de sus constantes celos seguimos juntos.

-¿Sigues enamorada de Greengrass?- pregunto Theo con curiosidad. Esa historia no tenia ni pies ni cabezas. Él jamás podría compartir a Hermione con nadie, de eso estaba seguro.

-Aunque no lo cras- dijo ella- si lo amo, creo que mucha gente lo nota cuando estamos juntos en el mismo lugar, hasta Mike se da cuenta, solo que no dice nada. Lo amo, pero no quiero estar con él, adoro a Mike, también lo amo y es la persona con la que quiero hacer mi vida. Es una aptitud egoísta, lo se, pero encontré un equilibrio, el de la menor posibilidad de daño para todos. No es fácil, Theo, quizás ella no elija nunca, pero si algún día vuelve a ti y tú ya la has perdonado, hazte un favor a ti mismo y no la dejes ir, lo lamentaras toda tu vida.

-Independientemente de cualquier cosa- dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros- creo que nuestras vidas van por rumbos distintos. Liam me ha pedido un favor, algo importante y creo que voy a aceptar. Veo que todo el mundo pone su grano de arena en esta guerra y no creo que apartándome vayamos a ganar. Ha llegado la hora de que asuma mis responsabilidades.

-¿Qué te pidió Liam?

-Quiere que regrese a Inglaterra- dijo Theo sin emoción- que busque a Lord Voldemort pida clemencia para mi y me convierta en mortifago. Yo, Cathy, voy hacer de espía para los Renegados y la Orden del Fenix.

0o0

-Ha, ha, ha ha- su respiración se agitaba mientras corría por su vida, en los amplios corredores del castillo de Hogwarts, en ese momento sumergidos en las mas absoluta tinieblas , gracias a unos polvos de oscuridad instantánea peruanos, idea de algún tonto mortifago, solo divisaba alguno que otro rayo rojo o verde en la oscuridad. Más de una vez tuvo que arquear su cuerpo para no resultar impactado. Corría por su vida………..estaba huyendo…………..de todo………absolutamente todo.

No pudo matar al viejo, Dumblendore sabiamente había escogido muy bien sus palabras, el remordimiento de consciencia es el mejor disuasor de todos. Toda esa peroata del alma fracturada había hecho mella en él, porque si tener el alma herida como la suya dolía como el diablo, tenerla fracturada sin duda era algo que jamás podría aguantarse. Snape finalmente lo había hecho, había matado al anciano con una sangre fría que se suponía que él tendría. Ahora solo le tocaba sufrir las consecuencias, estaría huyendo del castillo pero de su destino jamás. Si tenia que pagar por su ineptitud lo haría, solo él, su familia no tendría que pagar eso también.

Poco a poco la niebla oscura se fue despejando y vio a dos figuras conocidas, Luna Lovegood y Hermione Granger lanzándole un hechizo _Desmaius_ a Fenrir Grayback, quien cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo. La sola idea de imaginar la posibilidad de que el hombrelobo pudiese hacerle daño le retorció las entrañas. Rápido como un rayo paso por delante de ella y la tomo de la mano.

Hermione vio sorprendida como Malfoy se acerco a ella e instintivamente agarró a Luna de un brazo arrastrándola con ella, no podría dejarla sola, estaba sin varita. Draco las metió con violencia en un armario, luego entró y cerró la puerta. Hermione entonces le apunto la garganta con su varita y Draco hizo lo mismo, solo por precaución, Luna estaba en un rincón mirando la escena con ojos exorbitados.

-Hermione- la voz de Luna se hizo ahogada- Malfoy es uno de ellos, lo vi con los mortifagos, caminando hacia la torre de astronomía.

Hermione no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Draco, quien tampoco desviaba su mirada de ella. No podía definir su desolación, ese chico la había traicionado de todas las maneras posibles, ahora incluso, era el enemigo declarado. Su mano se aferro a su varita, tendría que tener la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, hechizarlo y luego entregarlo.

-¿Es verdad?- pregunto ella mientras sentía el contacto duro de la varita de Draco sobre su pecho.

Draco entonces levanto el brazo izquierdo y la manga de su tunica resbalo por este, descubriendo el símbolo maldito que señalaba su afiliación al señor oscuro. Hermione contempló la marca con desasosiego. Otra razón mas para odiarlo……………otra mas para despreciarlo………..y aun así, sentía su corazón encogerse en espasmódicos y agónicos movimientos. Dioses, como lo amaba………..estaba desesperadamente enamorada de él y aun así…………….nunca podría perdonarlo, jamás.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?- dijo ella- Después de todo lo que me dijiste……..¿como rayos pudiste hacerlo? En este castillo viven tus amigos, tus compañeros, ¿Cómo pudiste ayudar en este ataque?

Luna observó los rostros de ambos chicos sorprendida. Los dos se miraban intensamente, un aura extraña circulaba entre ambos, se apuntaban con varitas pero algo en ese gesto le indicaba que era mera formalidad, que ninguno de los dos seria capaz de hacerse daño. Entonces Luna escucho algo insólito de los labios de Draco Malfoy.

-Mi madre…………lo hice por mi madre- contesto Draco secamente- al igual que hubiese hecho muchas otras cosas por ti. Pero creo que nunca será posible, tú me odias………..yo ………….yo………… - el **te quiero** se le enredo en la lengua, Draco respiró profundo antes de continuar, Hermione lo miraba con decepción e incredulidad- de nuevo te pido que me perdones, no puedo seguir viviendo sabiendo que me detestas. Se que me he equivocado…………….mucho…………….lo lamento…….Hermione. Pero así es la vida, yo tengo un destino marcado, tú tienes el tuyo. No tenemos cabida en la vida del otro, tarde en aceptarlo, pero solo me queda la esperanza de que algún día puedas perdonarme, ya que yo nunca podré hacerlo.

Hermione sentía como las lágrimas se le salían incontenibles de sus ojos. Su mano temblaba ya visiblemente, él la tomo y la bajo, sujetándola con fuerza a un costado de su cuerpo. Ambos dejaron de apuntarse con las varitas. Estaban algo separados, solo los unían la mano que Draco tenia sobre la de Hermione. Sus dedos se enredaron inconscientemente. Él estaba aguantándose las ganas locas que tenia de abrazarla. Ella sentía como un hoyo negro se hacia mas grande en su alma, hasta consumir cualquier reducto de felicidad en ella.

-Somos enemigos- dijo ella, Draco afirmó con la cabeza.

-Solo por definición- él de pronto aparto su mirada- sabes que primero me mataría antes de dañarte otra vez. Pero técnicamente somos enemigos…………..tú eres…….quien eres………….yo ahora soy un mortifago al servicio de Voldemort. El juego de niños termino y nuestra historia juntos también.

-¿Qué vinieron a hacer al castillo?- pregunto ella- ¿Por qué ahora todos huyen? ¿Dónde esta Voldemort?

-Vine a matar a Dumblendore- Hermione se estremeció y Luna ahogo un grito- No pude hacerlo, digamos que gracias a ti, ahora tengo algo llamado consciencia en mi cabeza. Snape lo mató.

Hermione se soltó automáticamente de su agarre, pero no volvió a apuntarlo. Oía los gritos incesantes de la batalla que se desarrollaba tras la puerta de ese armario de escobas. Harry había ido con Dumblendore a alguna parte, pero Malfoy no lo mencionaba, sabia que tenia la capa de invisibilidad, la prioridad ahora era buscarlo, la posibilidad de que hubiese muerto era inconcebible. Sin embargo sentía los pies como plomo sujetándola a ese sitio, junto a él.

-Entrégate- le exigió Hermione furiosa, ¿como diablos le decia que habia intentado matar a Dumblendore con esa tranquilidad tan pasmosa? ¿Que demonios tenia en la cabeza? - hazlo, entrégate al ministerio.

-No lo hare- contesto Draco totalmente seguro de sus palabras- primero, mi madre espera por mi, le debo eso a mi familia, todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho por ellos, por su seguridad, segundo, esto no hace mas que empezar, tú pronto serás cazada como un animal. Tú, Potter, los Weasley´s , todos aquellos que se opongan a Voldemort y tengo que estar allí, al pendiente, para intentar salvarte el pellejo, te lo debo , me lo debo y además de todo……………………………..aunque sea una completa locura y tú no quisieras escucharlo mas nunca en tu vida, te quiero.

-Una persona que quiere a otra, no hace lo que tú has hecho conmigo- dijo ella con rabia. Era por su familia, todo por su jodida familia, Draco Malfoy se echaba al fuego por el cariño que tenia a su madre, en su posicion, quizas ella habria hecho lo mismo..............quizas. Sin embargo se resistia a creer de nuevo en él, despues de todo lo que habia sucedido.

-Puede que no- respondió Draco- pero las otras personas no son yo. Digamos que tengo mi particular y retorcida forma de amar a alguien, no creas que no me he arrepentido de estar enamorado de ti, de haber puesto de cabeza tu placido mundo, quizás hubiese sido preferible si no me hubiese acercado nunca. Pero solo lo siento por ti………….por lo que sufriste debido a ello, por lo que perdiste. De resto, agradezco la oportunidad que tuve contigo, jamás te olvidare Hermione Granger, es lo único que voy a prometerte. Busca a Nott, regresa con él, te dara lo que yo no puedo ofrecerte, felicidad.

-¡Vete!- dijo ella súbitamente. Después de esas palabras, no pudo dejar de sentirse conmovida. Quizás lo odiaba y lo amaba con igual intensidad. Pero no lo quería ver pudriéndose en Azkaban y eso era de lo único que estaba segura.

Luna estaba inmóvil de la impresión. Jamás había escuchado una declaración de amor tan desesperada. Observaba como Hermione temblaba descontroladamente. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Draco Malfoy estuviese enamorado de ella, pero al parecer así era, es mas por la actitud de su amiga, podría jurar de que el sentimiento era correspondido, si bien también allí había también mucha rabia y frustración de parte de los dos. No tenia que ser clarividente para verlo, era demasiado obvio, la intensidad de tantas emociones revueltas era palpable.

- ¡Vete! ¡Draco por Merlín!- dijo Hermione llorando imperceptiblemente- Vete antes de que me arrepienta, lárgate, antes de que te hechice y te entregue.

Draco se sorprendió ante sus palabras, por un momento pensó que lo había perdonado, pero luego se dio cuenta por la expresión de su rostro, de que ella quizás le estaba dando la libertad, pero no su perdón, se adelanto unos metros con toda la intención de abrazarla, Hermione lo intuyo y retrocedió hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a un muro. Draco interpretó con dolor su rechazo, sin embargo con rapidez tomo una mano de ella y la coloco sobre su pecho, Hermione no opuso resistencia y la sentir la calidez de su pecho cerro los ojos. Por un momento solo sintió los latidos desbocados del corazón del chico. Ella apretó la mano en puño, como un gesto de profunda disconformidad ante el destino que tenían por delante. Uno que ellos mismos se habían buscado, por todas sus acciones, sus miedos, su desconfianza, su legado, sus obligaciones y sobre todas las cosas, por no ser sinceros en relación a sus sentimientos cuando tuvieron que hacerlo. Draco cerró los ojos por un instante y luego se separo de ella. Miro a la puerta.

-Creo que esto es todo- dijo secamente. _Se acabó………….finalmente acabó. Mas nunca estaremos juntos…_………esas palabras atormentaban su mente, pero era la mas absoluta verdad, no había vuelta atrás- Procura no atravesarte en el camino de los mortifagos, hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que te atrapen, sin duda te mataran y me mataran a mi por tratar de evitarlo. Es lo único que voy a pedirte.

Draco abrió la puerta, se detuvo un momento en el marco y Hermione solo vio su figura delgada, totalmente vestida de negro, doblando hacia su derecha.

Luna se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Prométeme que no dirás nada de esto- dijo Hermione mientras se aferraba a su amiga- júramelo.

-No te preocupes Hermione, guardare tu secreto- dijo ella- No se que fue lo que paso entre los dos para que hayan llegado a esto. Pero sin duda, independientemente de lo que haya sido, él te quiere y tú………también.

-No Luna- contesto Hermione en voz baja- no lo quiero…………..no lo quiero……- de nuevo se sintió incapaz de confesarlo en voz alta, pero lo hizo en su cabeza, _"solo me estoy muriendo de amor por él" _

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	24. Todo o nada

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, ¿como están?, oficialmente inaugurada la segunda parte de este fic. No pretendo hacerlos esperar mucho, pero bueno algunas explicaciones son necesarias. Si creían que esto no se puede enredar aun mas, estaban equivocados. Por favor déjenme reviews. He tratado de que este fic no sea solo sexo (fracasé, puesto que escribir una relación tan intensa como es la de estos tres es imposible no subirse en el limonero) o también algo cursi ( he releido las veces que Draco le ha dicho que la quiere, y lo que falta, en fin), pero bueno espero que este capitulo tenga algo mas de sustancia. Así mismo, para que vean que bueno la cosa esta realmente peluda. Banda sonora a cargo de The Coors, So Young.

Capitulo 24 Todo o nada.

Séptimo Año, Abril 1997.

Harry caminaba alrededor de una tienda de campaña, en aquella vieja tienda propiedad de Arthur Weasley que había utilizado en los Mundiales de Quiddtich, que ahora era su hogar improvisado, lo hacia a menudo desde hacia unos días, escuchaba voces a su alrededor. La multitud de hechizos defensivos que colocaban alrededor de ellos, hacia que existiese una ínfima oportunidad de que fuesen descubiertos, sin embargo el orden de las probabilidades estaba y en algún momento se les acabaría la suerte, ese era su gran temor.

Tenían casi nueve meses huyendo, la revolución malévola que sacudía el mundo mágico, estaba en su cenit, a cada día que transcurría, Voldemort afianzaba su poder. Nunca tuvo muchas esperanzas cuando empezó el viaje y habían sucedido cosas, como jamás se hubiese imaginado.

Al principio no se podía creer que Dumblendore hubiese muerto, le era casi imposible aceptarlo. Mas difícil aun saber que estaba solo, completamente solo en la tarea de acabar con Voldemort. Mas tarde Hermione y Ron insistieron hasta el cansancio para acompañarlo, muchas veces se arrepintió de haberlo permitido. Su amistad mutua había sido probada en reiteradas ocasiones durante el tiempo en el colegio, pero jamás sometida a tan duras pruebas como ese ultimo año. Sola la fuerza del amor los mantuvo juntos, nada más. Y sin embargo, Ron un día no pudo soportarlo y huyó, para regresar posteriormente y curiosamente destruir uno de los horrocruces

No tenia ni idea como encontrar los demás horrocruces, se suponía que él lo sabría, por ser quien era, el elegido, el niño-que-vivió. Harry se detuvo un instante para recoger una nuez y meterla dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la comería mas tarde. Irónico, en esos momentos poco faltaba para convertirse en el niño-que-murió-de-hambre. Era increíble que las leyes fundamentales de la magia le impidiesen conjurar comida. Quizás si al principio no hubiesen tenido ese problema, seguramente él, Ron y Hermione no habrían peleado tanto. Pero ciertamente, un estomago vacío te convierte en un quisquilloso. En el caso especifico de Ron, en un ser irracional.

Harry miro a su alrededor, estaba en un bosque, si mas lo recordaba en Irlanda. Un sitio al que había ido Hermione alguna vez durante sus vacaciones. Recientemente, una noche se habían encontrado casualmente con un grupo de prófugos donde estaban Dean Thomas y el Sr. Tonks, inseguros de estar haciendo lo correcto, no revelaron su presencia y permanecieron tras el velo de los hechizos de invisibilidad. Escuchando la conversación, se enteraron de que los estaban buscando por todo el Reino Unido, eran fugitivos del nuevo orden que imperaba en el Ministerio, además de que grupos de sangre limpia, actuando como mercenarios, cazaban sangresucias y mestizos y los enviaban a unas especies de campo de concentración, se hacían llamar los Carroñeros. De Voldemort, poco se sabía, según algunos rumores estaba fuera de Inglaterra. Harry a veces veía flashes de lo que estaba haciendo gracias a la conexión con él que mantenía gracias a su cicatriz.

También gracias a Dean, se entero de que Ginny estaba bien, a pesar de pertenecer a un grupo que estaba ejecutando acciones similares al "terrorismo" en Hogwarts contra el orden imperante, Harry sonrío solo al recordarlo, Ginny era……………..sin duda especial, increíblemente, a final se sexto se había atrevido a liarse con ella, para después terminar su relación, parecía una locura, pero él era Harry, capaz de cualquier cosa para proteger a sus seres mas queridos, en el caso de ella, a la única chica que había amado en la vida. La fuerza de sus sentimientos era algo que le cortaba la respiración y lo dejaba como si lo hubiese golpeado un tren. Era increíble sentir todas esas cosas intentando salir al mismo tiempo de tu pecho. Era dolor y alegría, el estar enamorado, dolor por no estar cerca, por no respirar el mismo aire que ella, alegría, porque seguramente estaría mas segura alejada de él, salvaría su vida. A veces, cuando la nostalgia lo invadía, abría a solas el Mapa del Merodeador, para ver que hacían sus amigos en el colegio, muchas veces se sorprendió mirando durante horas la motita de tinta que correspondía a Ginny. Si tan solo su vida no estuviera estigmatizada……………..si tan solo pudiera ser solo Harry. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que aspiro su aroma y sintió sus labios contra los suyos, que el solo hecho de observarla con el mapa significaba un gran consuelo y a la vez una promesa, una esperanza.

Harry se sentó en la entrada de la tienda, estaba amaneciendo, quizás uno de los mas bonitos que había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar. Vivía en el aire libre desde hacia bastante tiempo, se había acostumbrado al sonido del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, a los pájaros cantando en la mañana. Quizás cuando todo terminase, construiría una casa de campo en alguno de los bosques que había visitado. O por lo menos eso esperaba.

-Harry- Hermione salio de la tienda con un plato de comida. Harry la miro un momento, era increíble el gran cambio ejecutado en la chica, no era que antes no fuese bonita, eso no era del todo cierto. Era que al parecer, en lugar de parecer descuidada y desaliñada durante todas sus correrías en esos meses, estaba mas alta y delgada de lo que había estado nunca, se había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros, estos enmarcaban con suaves ondas su cara, que habían adquirido los rasgos definitivos que tendrían dejando atrás sus facciones de niña, sus grandes ojos café mostraban una mirada serena, su piel seguía siendo muy blanca, marfileña pero lo que le llamaba la atención era sus manos, largas, delicadas, suaves, capaces de esgrimir una varita con fuerza o proporcionar una caricia calida.

Ni siquiera Ron había podido resistirse al cambio de Hermione, lo había sorprendido en muchas ocasiones lanzándole miradas lánguidas, hubiese jurado que sentía algo por ella, sobre todo después de toda la escena melodramática que habían protagonizado ambos cuando Ron Weasley había regresado. Pero no, Ron le había confesado que le importaba alguien, una chica que durante sus meses de ausencia, se dedico a conocer, se la había encontrado por casualidad y no había podido evitar sentirse cautivado por ella. Su nombre, jamás lo dijo. Pero lo cierto era que a su manera, Hermione con su paciencia, sus dotes de liderazgo, su gran inteligencia, sus actitudes maternales y esa extraña melancolía que la rodeaba, los tenia a ambos hipnotizados, hasta el punto que mas de una vez Harry casi habría asegurado que simplemente la chica los había hechizado. Pero no, simplemente estaban viviendo como ella se convertía en una mujer, y eso los mantenía cautivados, de hecho para ser honestos los tres habían crecido, dejando atrás la adolescencia, eran unos adultos, con responsabilidades, sobre sus hombres tenían el peso de la lucha contra Voldemort. Y los dos chicos miraban con admiración, como el temple de Hermione Granger había sostenido su moral durante todos esos meses, ejerciendo de juez y mediadora entre ambos, una chica notable, no, mas bien, una mujer fuera de serie, su amada amiga Hermione.

-¿Hoy que tenemos en el menú?- pregunto Harry tomando el plato sin estar seguro de querer comer ese algo que parecía tener un aspecto bien desagradable.

-Setas- dijo ella mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry. Ambos estaban vestidos como muggles, jeans y camisetas. Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y él subió su mano por un momento para acariciar su cara por un segundo. Era muy reconfortante estar así, Hermione era la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Ella se pego más a él y hundió su cara en su pecho. Harry dejo el plato en el suelo y la abrazo, sintió la humedad empapando su camiseta, eran lágrimas, Hermione estaba llorando, silenciosamente, como siempre. Ella estaba mal, de nuevo, le dolía ver como en algunas ocasiones, se desmoronaba, pero solo lo hacia con él, Ron definitivamente no era del tipo sensible. Y él no sabia la razón, solo que siempre se relacionaba con sus visiones de Voldemort. En general estas venían sin aviso, algunas solo eran fragmentos, otros muy claros, como la noche anterior, cuando había visto a Voldemort obligar a Draco Malfoy a matar a un muggle. Después del terrible dolor de cabeza que se le había instalado y de ver con horror como Malfoy se negaba a ejecutar la orden hasta que lo hizo obligado por las maldiciones _cruciatus_ e _imperius _, no había podido dormir bien, tampoco le paso desapercibido la expresión de pánico y profundo dolor de Hermione cuando se lo había contado.

Entre los sonidos de los ronquidos de Ron, la escucho sollozando toda la noche. No era la visión mas impactante que les había contado, pero esta mas que ninguna, había logrado sobresaltarla. No lo entendía, pero decidió no mencionar mas nada de Malfoy. De una manera curiosa, Hermione parecía perder toda su ecuanimidad solo al escuchar ese nombre. Harry el año anterior siempre se había preguntado la razón del rompimiento de Theodore Nott y Hermione Granger, ella decía que simplemente el chico había tomado otro rumbo para su vida, Harry eso le parecía una explicación forzada, lo cierto era que Theo Nott jamás había vuelto al colegio. Ella aseguraba que estaba vivo pero no dijo palabra más acerca de ese asunto. . Luego inexplicablemente Hermione y Draco Malfoy jamás volvieron a insultarse, lo único que hacia eran dedicarse intensas miradas cuando creían que nadie los veía. Además el extraño comportamiento de ella durante el sexto año, parecía estar ocultando algo. El día que casi mata a Malfoy en los baños, vio estupefacto como ella llego a comportarse como una histérica. A Harry una idea lo asaltó una y mil veces, pero acabo desechándola por ser una completa estupidez. Pero, meses después, cuando observaba la expresión de su cara cada vez que mencionaba a Malfoy, estaba cada vez mas seguro de que alguna cosa había pasado entre ellos, no tenia ni idea ni como ni el porque, ni donde, ni tampoco en que grado. Pero ellos dos habían tenido algún tipo de contacto y quizás por eso, Hermione se mostrase tan alterada.

-Hermione- Harry trago grueso, la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Ella intempestivamente dejo de llorar y se separo de su cuerpo.

-Oh disculpa Harry, te arruine la ropa, te buscare algo seco- dijo ella restregándose la cara, hizo el intento de levantarse del suelo pero Harry le tomo una mano y la obligo a permanecer en su sito.

-¿Qué te pasa?- los verdes ojos de Harry centellaron, Hermione le correspondió con mirada intensa- ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?.

Hermione abrió sus ojos como platos y luego de un rato en donde ambos se dedicaron a mirarse, ella habló.

-No entiendo a que te refieres- la voz de Hermione era modulada. Harry enseguida captó su intento de ocultar algo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te importa Draco Malfoy- dijo él afirmando mas que preguntando, ella inmediatamente le rehúyo la mirada, trato de decir algo pero Harry la interrumpió- no trates de mentirme, se que te importa lo que le sucede, ayer estabas a punto de desmayarte mientras te contaba mi visión. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? Se que de pronto esta obligado a ser un mortifago yo mismo lo escuche explicándoselo a Dumblendore, su madre, su familia y todo eso. Es mas, sabíamos que si alguien en ese colegio iba a convertirse en mortifago era él. Ninguno de nosotros esta feliz por el destino que le ha tocado, a pesar de que es un idiota. Pero siento que a ti te afecta de otra manera, como si fuese algo personal.

Hermione por un momento no supo que responder, no quería seguir mintiendo acerca de ese tema, tampoco quería hablar al respecto. Largos meses de soledad habían servido para que ella con mucho esfuerzo encajase de nuevo su rompecabezas sentimental. Había casi perdonado algunas cosas, la humillación de Malfoy, el abandono de Theo. La ausencia de ambos había devuelto su calma, si bien estaba muy asustada acerca de su paradero. Sabia que los dos tenían la capacidad de sobrevivir a lo que fuese, estaban hechos de un material muy duro. Suponía que Theo estaba fuera del Reino Unido como tantas veces le había dicho, o quizás intentando sacar a su padre de la cárcel. Estaba segura que Draco permanecía con su familia, como mortifago. Suponía todas esas cosas y sin embargo había sido un duro golpe para ella, que Harry le contara como Draco estaba siendo utilizado como una marioneta por Voldemort. Sintió temor por su vida, de nuevo sus sentimientos dormidos se arremolinaron en su corazón.

Ella suspiro, quizás todavía no tuviese la fuerza de voluntad para contar toda su locura de sexto año, pero al final y al cabo Harry era su amigo, así que se merecía una explicación aunque fuese a medias.

-¿Estas enamorado de Ginny?-. preguntó ella directamente. Harry se descoloco un poco por la pregunta ¿A que rayos venia lo de Ginny? ¿Qué tenia que ver con todo eso?, por un momento la observo esperando que ella se explicase mejor, al ver que Hermione no iba a soltar fácilmente aquello que la acongojaba, decidió darle su respuesta.

-Claro que si- dijo Harry- la quiero, aunque haya terminado con ella.

-¿Serias capaz de enamorarte de alguien que no fuese ella?- Hermione lo atravesaba con la mirada, Harry vio como algo dentro de esos profundos ojos castaños centelleaba- no mas bien, ¿serias capaz de amar a otra persona al mismo tiempo que la amas a ella?

-No……….no lo se- dijo Harry quien no le veía pies ni cabeza a esa conversación, hizo el intento de reír de incredulidad, pero el tono de voz de Hermione y sobre todo la expresión de su cara, como si estuviese a punto de ahogarse, hicieron que se contuviese al burlarse. Cuando finalmente habló dijo lo que le parecía mas sensato-Lo mas seguro es que no podría, si sucediese algo así lo mas seguro es que ninguno de los dos sentimientos fuese sincero. No puedes enamorarte de dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Hermione lo miro largamente, Harry vio como su labio inferior temblaba imperceptiblemente, luego de un rato, ella se levanto.

-Harry- dijo ella deteniéndose por un momento en el marco de la entrada de la tienda- no creo que tú puedas entenderme.

0o0

Una delgada figura vestida de oscuro se detuvo en unos de los corredores de la gran y aristocrática casa, miro a su alrededor, la madera que cubría los pasillos le ofrecían una calidez inusitada a un hogar que siempre había sido frío. Una preciosa alfombra persa estaba a sus pies, Draco bajó la mirada y observo el dibujo, era una reproducción de una escena histórica, El rapto de las Sabinas, de detuvo por un momento a analizar el intrincado diseño. A su mente acudieron varias referencias que alguna vez había leído en los libros de historia. No muy lejos de él, una puerta se abrió.

-Pasa de una buena vez- Lucius Malfoy estaba apostado junto a la puerta, visiblemente molesto por su retraso. Después de su liberación de Azkaban se había conseguido con algunas desagradables sorpresas, la peor de todas, su casa invadida por las hordas mortifagas. Era un hecho, Malfoy Manor era el centro de operaciones. Lo único bueno era que en ese momento, Lord Voldemort estaba ausente. De ahí que el ambiente no fuese tan opresivo.

Draco cesó su momento de distracción y fue con paso decidido hacia el despacho de su padre. La puerta se cerró tras él. Era una reunión. Otras de las innumerables reuniones de estrategia que tenían lugar en esa guerra. Inútiles desde su analítico punto de vista, los mortifagos, efectivamente eran una horda, inestables, salvajes, incapaces de obedecer a nadie que no fuese el Señor Oscuro, no había generales, no tenían "Alto mando", solo había descontrol. La mayoría de las misiones eran exitosas solamente porque algo en común los unía a todos, el desprecio por los sangresucia y los mestizos y el deseo de poder. Recorrió con su mirada alrededor, allí estaban los tres Lestrange, Bellatrix lo miraba burlona, también Avery, Rossier, Theodore Nott padre con aspecto cansado en un rincón, Crabbe y su hijo Vincent, Goyle, Robert Parkinson el padre de Pansy, Yaxley, Augustus Rockwook, Amicus Carrow y Severus Snape.

Draco ni siquiera saludo, la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera le prestó atención, para todos era el inútil del hijo de Lucius Malfoy, incapaz de desenvolverse con éxito en ninguna misión, de hecho el chico ni hablaba. Draco se dirigió directamente hacia el escritorio para situarse al lado de su padre. Su rostro era impasible, todos esos meses habían sido lo mismo, escuchar con atención todo lo que se planeaba en ese sitio, había tenido las orejas bien pendientes para ver si podía detectar alguna noticia del paradero de Harry Potter y por ende el de Hermione Granger. Estaba asustado por ella mas que por si mismo, le había parecido increíble el tiempo que tenia sin verla, casi un año, no se engañaban, podrían pasar decenios, pero el fuego de su corazón siempre ardería por ella. Solo que ahora lo tomaba con calma, su prioridad era verla viva, desarmar cualquier misión que tuviese como objetivo buscarla y sobre todo que nadie se enterase que de que era un traidor con todas las de la ley.

El panorama se vislumbraba mas turbulento, a cada día que pasaba Draco se daba cuenta que todo era una locura, no podía creer que la mayoría de los presentes no se diesen cuenta, que tarde o temprano perderían, si no era Potter aparecería otro para salvar el mundo mágico, la situación era insostenible. Las revoluciones se generaban así, su caldo de cultivo era el descontento popular y la opresión. Exactamente lo que los sangre limpia estaban haciendo con el mundo mágico. Voldemort era poderoso, pero no era infalible, el solo hecho de que Harry Potter siguiese con vida era la mejor demostración de eso. Al principio lo hizo solo por ella, pero después de todo lo que le había tocado vivir en carne propia, si estaba casi por desertar de los mortifagos, mas bien era por si mismo mismo, su padre no escuchaba razones, su madre seguía ciegamente a Lucius Malfoy. No faltaba mucho, se iría, la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo si era preciso, luego si ella lo perdonaba o no, era harina de otro costal. Probablemente no lo haría………………….pero ni modo, no se enfrascaría en eso. O quizás fuese mejor permanecer alerta, allí, metido en la cueva del lobo. Ya no sabía ni siquiera cual seria la mejor opción. Igual estaba con la guillotina encima de su cabeza.

-No sabemos nada de Potter- confirmo Yaxley- aunque los Carroñeros lo están buscando.

-Bien- dijo Lucius Malfoy apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa- Es lo único que nos falta. El ministerio ya ha caído, mi señor estará mas que complacido.

-Eso nos lleva a……………- el señor Vincent Crabbe habló, era robusto y rechoncho como su hijo, pero sin duda muchísimo mas peligroso, lo que le faltaba en inteligencia y suspicacia al hijo, desbordaba en el padre- debemos pedir a nuestro señor que honre con la marca tenebrosa a algunos de nuestros hijos- entonces colocó su mano en el hombro su hijo, quien le sacaba por lo menos quince centímetros de estatura.- les daría mas motivos para luchar.

-Esa es decisión del Señor Oscuro, no mía, hablaré con él a su regreso- Lucius miro a Draco por un momento quien le sostuvo la mirada. Llevar la marca no debía ser tomado a la ligera, una vez que la llevabas no había vuelta atrás. Su hijo se había convertido en un insensato al pedir llevarla. No juzgaría sus motivos, pero estaba seguro que su adoración al Señor Oscuro no había sido uno de ellos. Narcissa le había comentado que lo hizo en un arrebato de despecho y frustración. Patrañas, fue lo único que dijo en esa ocasión, los Malfoy´s no sufrimos de corazón roto, no tenemos tiempo, estamos demasiado ocupados intentando obtener algún beneficio de todas las situaciones que se presentaban. Para su decepción, Draco, quien se había batido en duelo en bastantes batallas con aurores, era incapaz de matar a alguien, se limitaba a aturdirlos, sufría de remordimientos de consciencia. Solo el Señor Oscuro lograba disuadirlo con sus métodos, para que ejecutase ese tipo de acciones. Y cada vez que lo hacia, veía como la inalterable actitud de su hijo se hacia pedazos.

El hombre observo la pálida cara de su hijo, una reproducción exacta a la de él. Físicamente eran muy parecidos, hasta incluso Draco había decidido llevar el cabello largo como él. Las comparaciones acaban cuando se enfocaban en las personalidades. Por lo que había visto en ese último mes, Draco aguantaba con estoicismo cualquier cosa, cualquier comentario, cualquier burla, incluso las torturas de Bellatrix y Lord Voldemort. En otras circunstancias se habría sentido orgulloso, esa impasibilidad e indiferencia era el sello de los Malfoy, pero en realidad no le gustaba ver a su hijo haciendo el papel de mártir.

Lucius no podía permitirse el lujo de tener lastima hacia su propio hijo. No le daba una sola palabra de aliento. Pasaría, algún día lo superaría como lo había hecho él en su momento, se acostumbraría a la muerte y el dolor sin sentido, era el precio a pagar si queria ser poderoso. Al pasar los meses, el chico lo llevaba mejor…………..entonces Lucius se dio cuenta de que otro factor estaba interviniendo para mantener la fortaleza de Draco, una esperanza o algo, lo estaba manteniendo en pie. No quería pensar en eso, pues gracias a Narcissa tenia una idea bastante aproximada de lo que era, estaba enamorado. Lucius simplemente se dijo a si mismo, si ese sentimiento basta para que conserve la cordura ante todo, que así sea. Lo último que necesitaban los Malfoy´s era que su único heredero se volviese loco de atar debido a Lord Voldemort.

-Es todo- dijo Rabastan Lestrange levantándose de su asiento.

-No- dijo Lucius Malfoy- He citado a algunos de los carroñeros para que nos den informes.

-Que lo hagan por escrito- dijo Rabastan. No le gustaba perder su tiempo en nimiedades como aquella. Esos carroñeros simplemente para él eran soldados de bajo rango. En ningún momento miembros de la elite como ellos. De hecho a Grayback, el hombre lobo, en raras ocasiones se le permitía entrar a Malfoy Manor. Como su nombre lo indicaban, solo sacaban provecho de la situación, algunos incluso obtenían ventajas de tipo económico. Su lealtad estaba en entredicho, aunque Voldemort tenia la particularidad de ser bastante convincente cuando se lo proponía, el Lord ni siquiera se preocupaba por esa escoria, dejaba a Lucius para que tratase con ellos, sin embargo si se presentaba la ocasión, eliminaba cualquier rastro de resistencia de un plumazo (mas bien con su varita, pero la idea era la misma).

-Yo quiero escucharlos- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a su cuñado.

-Puedes pasar- grito Lucius con voz potente.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió de nuevo y por esta entro un muchacho alto, fornido, con cabellos castaños claros que caían largos hasta los hombros, llevaba una tunica gris oscuro, su barba mal recortada le hacia parecer un poco desaliñado. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y seguros, su rostro era armónico, con facciones duras suavizadas por unos ojos de un azul incandescente. Bellatrix se acomodó en su asiento para observar con detalle al joven, sin duda un monumento a la masculinidad, alto, corpulento, guapo y con un aura de poder definitivamente irresistible, un perfecto ejemplar masculino. Se parecía mucho a su padre cuando era joven, solo que en este caso, le resultaba atractivo el chico, ya que decididamente no parecía poseer el inestable carácter de su progenitor. Ella sonrío malévolamente, tenia tiempo que no disfrutaba de las atenciones de un hombre, y menos de un hombre como el que tenia enfrente, ya vería como enviarlo directo a su lecho.

-Compórtate- le dijo al oído Rodolphus Lestrange quien no había perdido pisada de la actitud depredadora de su mujer- pareces una perra en celo.

-Querido esposo, eso para ti nunca ha sido un problema- dijo Bellatrix en voz baja, sin dejar de perseguir con la vista al joven- además ¿Desde cuando te atacan los celos?

-Puedo aguantarme a mi señor o en todo caso a Rabastan- dijo Rodolphus amargamente- Pero jamás permitiré que me hagas hacer el papel de cabron con un chico que puede ser tu hijo.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Bellatrix respondiendo a su reto, sin embargo acaricio el brazo de su esposo levemente en un gesto condescendiente, que apaciguo los ánimos de Rodolphus Lestrange. Ella era dura, pérfida, siniestra y sin duda algo demente, pero con su Rody era simplemente una gatita traviesa. Eran un matrimonio por conveniencia, pero eran amigos, la pareja perfecta por una sencilla razón, no se amaban, más bien eran compañeros, como Phobos y Deimos, juntos eran más destructivos que separados y sin duda insuperables en la lucha. Ya arreglaría las cosas con Rodolphus, después de que terminase con él, sin duda seria más receptivo a la idea. En cuanto al joven Nott, en algún momento, disfrutaría de sus atenciones, eso lo podía asegurar.

-¿Querían verme?- preguntó Theo modulando perfectamente su voz para que sonase neutra. Nadie en ese lugar debería sospechar siquiera su traición. Tenia aproximadamente cinco meses sirviendo de espía, al principio lo habían recibido con bastante escepticismo, solo vio una vez a Voldemort, pero lo hizo en compañía de su padre ya liberado (al final no tuvo que rescatarlo en Azkaban, alguien dentro de los mortifagos llamó la atención sobre el hecho de que necesitaban al viejo Nott y su locura, Theo lo tomó como venia haciendo con todas las situaciones descabelladas que se le presentaban desde hacia un tiempo, con calma y resignación, ya vería como se las apañaba con su viejo). Voldemort se tragó su cuento cuando revisó los recuerdos modificados de Theo, en apariencia, su ausencia se debía a que había decidido ir de viaje a Europa, algo tan egoísta y tan característico de una buena serpiente que nadie objetó. Igualmente, lo importante, era el hecho de que hubiese regresado.

-¿Han hecho algún progreso?- preguntó Bellatrix Lestrange dejando su libido a un lado, lo importante era lo prioritario- ¿Sabes algo de Potter?

-No- contestó Nott desviando su atención hacia la bruja. Tenía unos ojos azules intensos que parecía atravesar a la gente, su mirada era decididamente despiadada. Bella le dedicó una torcida sonrisa de satisfacción. _Muy prometedor este joven Nott_- nadie lo ha visto, hemos preguntado y revisado hasta el último lugar del Reino Unido

-Deberían probar fuera del país-comento Amicus Carrow- seguro que esta en la China

-No confío en ti- dijo el Sr. Crabbe mirándolo con suspicacia- mi hijo me dice que estuviste enredado con la sangre sucia amiguita de Potter.

-No lo niego- dijo Theo con aplomo. Vio la mirada de Draco incidiendo sobre él. Por los momentos lo ignoró, como venia haciendo desde hace meses. Las pocas veces que se habían visto, ninguno había pronunciado palabra, para Draco fue una sorpresa verlo metido en medio de un montón de mortifagos, no llevaba la marca, pero igualmente al parecer estaba de su lado. De alguna manera le extrañó, pero igual, Nott era un hijo de mortifago, tal cual como él. Su primer pensamiento fue hacia Hermione, lo bueno es que al parecer no iba a ser el único imbecil en su vida. Theo continuo hablando, pero esta vez dijo algo que tomo por completo de sorpresa a Draco- He explicado a mi Señor las razones y me la ha ofrecido como trofeo. Un aliciente más para capturarles.

Las manos de Draco se cerraron, la indignación que crecía dentro de su pecho no tenía parragón. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo Nott? ¿Qué la cazaría como un animal? ¿Qué Voldemort se la entregaría como regalo? Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Theodore pudiese llegar a odiarla tanto después de lo que había sucedido. Era un iluso si creía que Voldemort se la daría como premio, la asesinaría como haría con Potter y Ron Weasley. Pero eso seria sobre su cadáver, primero lo mataría antes de que Hermione cayese en sus manos. Se la había dejado, pensando estupidamente de que seguro estaría mejor junto a él. Pero era evidente que al final no se había ido con Nott, fue fiel a sus ideas y había huido con Potter.

-¿A ti no te prometieron algo parecido?- esta vez fue Rodolphus Lestrange quien habló dirigiéndose a Severus Snape, quien estaba sentado rígido en su sofá. Su rostro no mostró ningún tipo de alteración ante el comentario, Lestrange siguió hablando- si mas lo recuerdo, te iban a entregar como tu puta personal a Lily Potter, la madre de nuestro héroe trágico.

-Efectivamente- Snape habló haciendo una correcta inflexión en cada una de sus palabras. Si estaba alterado o emocionado por algún recuerdo, jamás lo demostró- pero mi señor se encargo de ella, no tuve tiempo de prodigarle mis atenciones. .

-Eso es para que estés advertido chico- entonces Lestrange miró a Theo- En cuanto a sangre sucias, no esperes seguro que el Lord guarde sus promesas. Harías bien buscándote una buena chica sangre limpia para divertirte.

Amicus Carrow y Yaxley rieron a carcajadas.

-Podriamos imponer una moda de esclavas muggles- dijo Yaxley- sangres sucias o no siguen siendo mujeres, y algunas son muy apetecibles.

-Basta- gritó Bellatrix Lestrange exasperada. Sabia que estar metida en medio de un montón de hombres descerebrados no era fácil, pero esa conversación tan intranscendental era el colmo- no voy a seguir escuchando estupideces de ese tipo. No debemos mezclar la sangre.

-Nadie mezclara nada- dijo Amicus Carrow- para eso hay métodos, si llegase haber un bastardo, nos encargaríamos inmediatamente de eso.

Nott estaba asqueado por la conversación, sin embargo agregó.

-En todo caso- dijo Theo- yo pretendo cobrar mi premio.

-Te deseo suerte- dijo Vincent Crabbe hijo- Granger le dio muchos dolores de cabeza a Draco en el colegio. De seguro que él también quiere jugar con ella un poco para vengarse ¿No es así Draco?

Nott y Draco se miraron, la furia y el odio eran palpables en esa mirada. Todos los ojos apuntaban a Draco en ese momento. Aunque nadie lo supiese, Crabbe había metido el dedo directo en la llaga.

-Yo no juego con las mujeres- fue lo único que dijo Draco, trato de imprimirle indiferencia a su tono de voz y lo logró a duras penas, por dentro se estaba consumiendo de rabia y celos, Lucius no le quitaba la mirada de encima, conocía a su hijo e inexplicablemente este estaba a punto de estallar. Draco se dio cuenta inmediatamente y agregó con aburrimiento- y menos con las impuras, tengo cosas mas importantes en que ocupar mi tiempo.

Nott sonrío disimuladamente, con esas palabras, Draco le dijo todo lo que necesitaba oír. . No estaba seguro de que diablos sentía Malfoy por ella, si verdaderamente alguna vez la había amado o querido. Quizás solo fuesen ideas suyas, pero esa frase "yo no juego con las mujeres" era reveladora a un punto escandaloso, no para nadie en ese salón, solo para él , que sabia el real significado que estas encerraban, ahora lo entendía bien, toda esa escena cuando los encontró juntos, solo fue eso, una estupida y acalorada escena de celos. Todo ese reclamo sobre la propiedad de Hermione, todos los intentos de pelearse con él y que lo matase, eran celos, tan vividos y destructivos como los que sentía él. Pero independientemente de lo sucedido, Theo seguía amando a Hermione y la salvaría de las garras de los mortifagos como fuese y si para eso tenia que recurrir a Draco Malfoy, pues bienvenido sea.

0o0

Mas tarde, después de que la reunión hubiese terminado y posterior de deshacerse cortésmente de las invitaciones de Bellatrix Lestrange a su cama, Theo caminaba a la salida de Malfoy Manor, cuando de pronto se vio empujado hacia una habitación solitaria, una mano lo había jalado con fuerza brutal, cuando al final se percato de lo que sucedía, tenia a Draco Malfoy encima de él, sujetándolo por las solapas de su tunica.

-Si le haces daño, te mato- escupió Draco dirigiéndole la mas intensa mirada de odio de la que era capaz. Theo se lo quito de encima con un empujón y lo apuntó con su varita.

-Te habías tardado mucho Malfoy. Se claro- dijo con voz hosca- ¿No se de que diablos me estas hablando?

-Si atrapas a Hermione y la entregas al Señor Tenebroso, te mato. Es mas, debería aprovechar el tiempo y hacerlo ahora mismo- el semblante de Draco en esos momentos no dejaba lugar a dudas, era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, matar por ella, sin duda hasta fuese capaz de hacerlo en ese preciso momento. Estaba furioso, tanto que dejó de lado su habitual cautela. Aunque después de todo lo dicho y hecho, estaba seguro de que Theodore sabia perfectamente que ese momento iba a llegar, lo había provocado y él no iba a perder la oportunidad de liarse a golpes con él, así de simple. Y es que ciertamente, lo había sacado de sus casillas. Estaba harto de todo, pero sobre todas las cosas, estaba hasta la coronilla del asunto Theo Nott y Hermione. El destino ciertamente jugaba con ellos, se la había dejado y él no había aprovechado el momento. Lo que vendría después, ciertamente constituía una incógnita. Pero que ella muriese no formaba parte del plan.

-¿La quieres?- pregunto Theo, al ver la cara de consternación de Draco, dio un largo suspiro- Tarde en darme cuenta de un detalle. Cuando te encontré con las manos en la masa o mejor con tus brazos sobre ella, tú………………estabas celoso. Todo lo que me dijiste sonó a puro invento……..Tú estabas desesperado ante la posibilidad de que ella te dejase. Después que lo analice todo con más calma me di cuenta. Tus motivos son egoístas, no me engaño, se que entre tanta cosa estupida que dijiste se esconden muchas verdades. Querías quitármela y lo lograste, pero también se que ella no es tan tonta, si se enredó contigo, fue porque le demostraste algo. Y Malfoy, tengo toda mi vida conociéndote, tú no demuestras nada a menos que sea algo tan poderoso que no puedas contenerlo.

-No hables estupideces- contesto Draco con acritud. Theo había sido bastante perspicaz, lastima que él se había comportado como un ciego. De pronto decidió sacarse algunas cosas que tenia dentro desde hacia mucho tiempo. Era cierto, Theo lo conocía bien, había sido su compañeros de juego, en algún momento habían sido algo así como amigos, él también tuvo algo con ella, ahora era un mortifago, algo le decía en esa mirada burlona que le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento. Estaba fingiendo, no dañaría a Hermione, así que se desahogo- resulta que yo me siento como la mierda por estar metido hasta el cuello en esto, traicionándola, pero jamás voy a mover un dedo en su contra, tengo poderosas razones que me llevaron a tomar la marca, pero he intentado mantenerme al margen, pero al final resulta que eres el que los esta buscando para entregarlos.

-¿Quién te dijo que los entregaría?- esta vez Nott estaba pisando terreno peligroso y lo sabia, tenia que ser cuidadoso, si alguien sabia de su traición estaría perdido y Draco Malfoy al parecer tenia muy buenas razones para quererlo muerto, pero su súbita declaración confirmaba sus sospechas, a él le preocupaba ella.- te propongo una tregua, ninguno de los dos desea que ella sea atrapada, así que propongo que trabajemos en equipo. Por mi parte, no permitiré que los mortifagos le pongan un dedo encima.

Draco dio una vuelta alrededor de la estancia, Theo lo observo estaba mas tranquilo, pero igual parecía una serpiente al asecho.

-Nunca me imagine que haría un trato de este tipo contigo- después de haber dicho esto, Draco calló y analizó todos los pro y los contra del insólito ofrecimiento, finalmente habló y cuando lo hizo fue con amargura- pero creo que eres mi único aliado en esto- era definitivo, Nott seguía enamorado de ella, tanto como él. Estaban en la misma posición, la de intentar salvarle la vida a Hermione Granger y por ende, a Potter y a Weasley.

-¿La quieres?- preguntó Theo- es en serio ¿Alguna vez la quisiste mas allá de acostarte con ella?- pensar en eso le revolvía el estomago, pero era la verdad, ellos habían estado juntos, habían sido amantes.

-Eso no importa ya- dijo entre dientes Draco Malfoy- en todo caso el asunto primordial es sacarla del camino de los Mortifagos- Theo asintió- por supuesto también a Potter y a Weasley, la conoces tan bien como yo, nunca se quedaría tranquila si ellos corren algún riesgo y jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Querrás decir jamás _**nos lo perdonaría**_-corrigió Theodore haciendo énfasis en la ultima parte de la frase. Draco lo miro con sorna, pero asintió, siguió deambulando de un lado a otro por la estancia, que parecía una salita privada- El asunto es que Potter tampoco debe sufrir ningún tipo de daño. Seria un desastre que cállese en manos del Señor Tenebroso.

-No se porque, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que tus lealtades están por otro lado, estoy casi seguro de que vas a traicionar al Lord oscuro- los ojos grises de Draco brillaron por un momento, llenos de malicia. Lo habían golpeado, herido, atormentado, cualquier cosa, su corazón todavía aullaba desolado por la ausencia de ella, pero seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, y no era ningún estupido.

-Al igual que tú- dijo Theodore sin perder el aplomo. Ya estaba dicho, ahora si Draco resultaba estar mintiendo para lograr sacarle una confesión de traición, seria el momento ideal de sacarlo del camino, tomo su varita con fuerza, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. El Plogsom estaba atento, esperando.

-Hecho- dijo Draco Malfoy deteniendo su caminata, se detuvo frente a él. Ninguno de los dos era un niño, ambos eran un par de hombres decididos y en ese momento estaban midiendo fuerzas, pero tenían un objetivo en común- es un trato.

-Ella algún día tendrá que elegir- dijo Theo- debes tener en cuenta eso. Yo no he dejado de amarla, la he perdonado.

-En todo caso- dijo Draco amargamente. Era cierto, Theo la amaba también, Hermione lo quería al igual que lo quería a él, era difícil aceptarlo, pero era la más absoluta verdad. Nunca se lo confeso en voz alta, pero se lo había demostrado y él había sido ciego a eso. Tuvo su oportunidad y la echó a perder, quizás los sentimientos de ella hacia él no fuesen los mismos, sabia que haberla forzado a acostarse con él era imperdonable- ya eligió una vez. Solo que seguramente esta arrepentida de todo. Si tú eres lo que ella quiere, no me interpondré. Tienes mi palabra.

-La palabra de un Malfoy no vale nada para mí- masculló Theodore.

-Ese es el riesgo que tendrás que correr- dijo Draco antes de salir y azotar la puerta.


	25. Espirales

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, bueno, este es un capitulo muy especial, espero que lo disfruten. Me tardare quizás en volver a publicar, pero no será mucho. Estoy muy contenta, porque hace como diez años, unos amigos crearon una banda en mi ciudad llamada Corriente Alterna, disfrute esos conciertos como nunca, ciertamente eran muy buenos y Roberto Jimenez el cantante, era un chamito de 18 años, que tenia hasta club de fans, era así como el Zac Efron de mi generación, lindo y con buena voz, recientemente armaron su pagina en Facebook, para deleite de todos sus fans, quienes nos habíamos quedado sin su música, puesto que de esa época a todo el mundo se le perdieron los Cd´s. Era una banda de garage, con influencias de Pearl Jam. En el site hay varias de sus canciones y esta le de nombre al capitulo. Banda sonora, Corriente Alterna (QEPD) "En espirales".

Capitulo 25 Espirales

Tenia bastante tiempo observándolos, desde que Cathy O'Brien, Mike y Martin le habían dado el pitazo hacia escasamente veinticuatro horas, en realidad observarlos no era la palabra adecuada, ya que debido a los hechizos de invisibilidad o de protección que los rodeaban, era casi imposible detectarlos, bueno casi………………………..pero no para la persona quien había enseñado a Hermione Granger buena parte de esos encantamientos, mas bien digamos que estaba esperándolos, bien oculto en medio del bosque. Theo Nott transmitió a sus compañeros Renegados, la manera de rastrearlos y finalmente los habían encontrado.

Theo no podía negarse que estaba bastante ansioso, la perspectiva de encontrarla y sobre todo de tener con Hermione Granger una conversación mucho tiempo aplazada, lo ponía entre la espada y la pared. Le costó confesarse con Malfoy, pero si con eso aseguraba tenerlo de aliado, se tragaría su orgullo. La única certeza que tenia era de que la seguía amando a pesar de todo y estaba dispuesto, por lo menos a escucharla. Ella le había dicho que lo quería (bueno, en realidad lo había hecho y también le había confesado estar enamorada de Draco Malfoy) pero solo esas palabras constituyan su la base de su esperanza.

Transcurrieron algunas horas y Theo seguía oculto en medio de los árboles, con el mismo hechizo de invisibilidad que ocultaba a los demás Renegados. No sabia como reaccionarían Weasley, Potter y la mismísima Hermione, lo mas seguro era que se resistiesen, no en vano estaban huyendo. Caer en las manos de los Renegados ciertamente no seria del agrado de Potter, pero eran ellos o los Mortifagos. Theo se las había visto apretadas en esos meses, ser espía y sobretodo, ser uno con conciencia no era nada fácil, mas de una vez estuvo a punto de ser atrapado en flagrancia. Había logrado salvar a dos compañeras muggles de colegio, ambas Ravenclaw de un destino incierto y eso fue casi su perdición. Grayback no era tonto, sospechaba de él al igual que el Sr. Crabbe y Severus Snape. Pero gracias a Dios, el Plogsom hacia lo suyo, le daba a Theo un aspecto temible y siniestro si se lo proponía. Voldemort, no era capaz de descubrir que era lo que hacia que ese chico tan joven despidiese un aura oscura como aquella, en realidad nadie era capaz de hacerlo, entonces al final, puesto que no había otra explicación, la mayoría atribuyo su extraño comportamiento a un desequilibrio mental heredado por su padre. Bienvenido seas MAD NOTT. Theo se reía con la perspectiva de ser recordado como un demente. En realidad no le veía la razón a tanto escándalo, solo era cosa de poner mala cara y el Plogsom hacia lo resto. Y en todo caso, no mataba por gusto, solo si lo atacaban sin piedad. Y que recordase, había sido una sola persona, un auror.

Una tienda de campaña apareció materializándose en medio del claro del bosque de súbito, Theo se ajusto el pasamontañas que cubría su cara, en caso de que los mortifagos o los carroñeros (porque a pesar de toda sus medidas, no podía asegurar fehacientemente que no lo siguieran) lo encontraran, no podía ponerse en riesgo develando su identidad. El joven además estaba vestido al estilo muggle, el color negro de su camiseta acentuaba la palidez de su piel, el tatuaje que tenia en el brazo derecho, su cabello salía por debajo del pasamontaña, de un castaño bien claro, claramente no era ya un adolescente, era un hombre joven, su padre se sorprendió mucho al verlo al igual que muchos mortifagos, mas de uno comento que era la viva estampa de Theodore Nott Sr. , aunque Avery comentó que se parecía mas a su finado abuelo. Solo elogios hacia la esplendida constitución física del chico, herencia quizás de sus antepasados vikingos. A Theo no le preocupaban esas cosas, su físico solo servia para buenas peleas y para resistir duras condiciones, no se daba cuenta que era ciertamente un hombre bien guapo, magnético. Atraía a muchas mujeres, eso si lo había comprobado de primera mano, pero primero muerto que aceptar irse a la cama con Bellatrix Lestrange, esa mujer lograba erizarle los cabellos, era incluso más siniestra que el Plogsom. En cuanto a las demás, él solo tenía ojos para una chica, su chica, su Reina Hermione.

El joven dio un silbido imitando un pájaro silvestre, esa era la señal convenida para los demás Renegados. En cuanto Harry puso un pie fuera de la tienda, los otros magos corrieron raudos a enfrentarse con él para tratar de someterlo.

Harry llevaba la varita de Hermione, la suya estaba rota debido a un ridículo accidente meses atrás, de pronto vio tres figuras abalanzándose sobre él y no dudo en atacar ni por un instante.

-_Desmaius-_ grito Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron inmediatamente, ella llevaba la varita de repuesto de Ron, porque a Harry le servia muy bien la de ella.

Cathy O´Brian desvió la maldición con un _Protego _y le lanzo un _Experliamus_ a Harry.

-Potter- grito ella- no es lo que crees, tranquilo.

Harry no estaba dispuesto a escuchar razones y menos de una bruja que no conocía, siguió luchando contra ella y Theodore, quien decididamente no quería utilizar al Plogsom contra él pero estaba reconsiderando seriamente su idea antes de que alguien saliese herido, acompañó a Cathy en su intento de reducir al mago.

Ron y Hermione peleaban respectivamente con Mike Seyches y Martín. Como era de esperarse, Hermione haciendo gala de su gran destreza mágica, logro aturdir a Martín, mientras huía por un sendero en el bosque perseguida por Mike, a quien un hechizo de Ron dejo igualmente inconsciente. .

Ron se vio solo e intento aturdir por la espalda al hombre alto encapuchado que se batía a duelo con Harry en compañía de su compañera, una mujer que era muy buena contendiente. Inmediatamente el Plogsom dentro de Theodore se puso alerta y salio del cuerpo de su amo, como una nube negra directo hacia Ron.

Harry vio con estupor como algo incorpóreo pero con aspecto decididamente maligno se iba hacia su mejor amigo.

-¡Ron! ¡No!- Harry le lanzo un _Petrificus_ a Cathy quien quedo estática en el sitio y fue corriendo hacia Ron.

El Plogsom asumió forma corpórea por unos segundos, luciendo una silueta parecida a la humana, el horror era su arma y su cara putrefacta era como salida de la más atroz y bizarra pesadilla, Ron no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, estaba literalmente paralizado de miedo. Sus pupilas se dilataron hasta que sus ojos azules se tornaron completamente negros y su mente se contrajo en el más puro estado de pánico.

-Plogsom- la voz de Theo potente, autoritaria, resonó por todo el sitio. Tenia que actuar rápido, si dejaba a Ron Weasley a merced del Plogsom o moría de la impresión o se volvería completamente loco. El Plogsom hacia ver a los siete jinetes del Apocalipsis como unos niños de pecho en eso de provocar pánico en sus victimas- vuelve a mi.

El Plogsom se desmaterializo en el acto al escuchar la orden de Theo y volvió a posarse en su brazo como un tatuaje. Ron cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo y Harry se fue hasta él, Theo aprovecho la distracción y conjuro un hechizo de cuerdas mágicas, logrando atrapar a Harry, quien también cayó al suelo. Theodore reanimo a Mike y retiró el hechizo _Petrificus_ de Cathy quien corriendo se acercó a Ron Weasley para verificar su estado. La joven miró a Theo.

-Esta vivo, solo se desmayo- grito Cathy palpándole el cuello a Ron, Harry se removía furioso entre sus ataduras.

-Excelente- dijo Theo, ayudando esta vez a Martín a recuperar el sentido. El chico con piercengs en la cara , se acaricio la cabeza, le dolía un poco. Theo le dio una palmadita en el hombro como gesto de solidaridad y luego le pregunto- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

¿Hermione?, Harry entonces dejo de moverse. Por un momento, había supuesto que lo habían atrapado los carroñeros, al parecer estaba completamente equivocado ¿Que sangre limpia enemigo llamaría a su amiga Hermione?, solo se le ocurría un nombre, mas bien dos nombres, Harry frunció el ceño ¡NO! Un solo nombre……de un nombre estaba seguro, lo demás eran puras especulaciones. Observó al hombre enmascarado, quien era de contextura atlética y bastante alto, quien de nuevo pregunto por Hermione. Entonces Harry reconoció al dueño de esa profunda voz, con un leve acento nórdico en medio de su ingles elegante.

-¿Nott? ¿Qué diablos………..?- de nuevo Harry intento vanamente soltarse de las cuerdas mágicas.

-Te lo explicare a su tiempo- dijo Theo disgustado. Vaya, Potter lo había reconocido en el acto por imprudente- Ahora cierra la boca y no menciones mi nombre. ¿Dónde esta la chica?

-Huyo- Martín señalo el sendero en el bosque- por ahí.

Theo entonces dio inicio a la persecución, corrió unos cientos de metros y de pronto se detuvó, dos rayos rojos casi lo impactaron. Hermione estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, pero salio a enfrentarse con lo que fuese que la estuviera persiguiendo. Theo trago grueso cuando detalló su figura, ella estaba mas alta de lo que recordaba, sin dejar de ser menuda y delgada, sus caderas estaban mas redondas, sus largas piernas se detallaban bien con esos apretados jeans que lucia, y su cabello estaba corto hasta los hombros. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban, en esos momentos le estaba dirigiendo una mirada de desafió. Estaba mas hermosa que nunca, tenia casi un año que no la veía y la vez anterior fue menos de una hora, y en unas circunstancias en donde lo menos importante fue su aspecto físico, en total casi dos años sin verla o tocarla, pudo observar que ella ya no era una niña, era una mujer, una joven bien atractiva. Quizás para cualquier otro seria una chica ordinaria, una castaña mas del montón, pero solo él divisaba esa aura noble y bonita que ella poseía y a la que le era imposible resistirse una vez que se dejaba envolver por esta.

-Suelta a mis amigos- dijo la chica sin reconocer a ese hombre alto que venia tras de ella y le lanzó de nuevo un hechizo, Theo retrocedió y la desarmo con un _Experliamus_, ella miro atónita como la varita saltaba de su mano cayendo en el suelo. Intento un encantamiento convocador, este resultó y la volvió a tomar en su mano. Theo sabia que le iba a devolver el hechizo, así que se preparó.

-_Experliamus_- gritaron al unísono los dos jovenes, las dos varitas salieron volando. Hermione se adelantó corriendo con agilidad y pateo a Theo en el estomago. El chico se vio sorprendido ante la actuación de ella y no pudo dejar de inclinarse debido al dolor, apoyando una mano sobre su vientre. Hermione le golpeo la cabeza con una rodilla y Theo cayó sentado de nalgas sobre la maleza.

Ella recogió inmediatamente su varita y lo apuntó. Theo empezó a reírse histéricamente, jamás en su vida se habría imaginado que ella, tan menuda y delgada le ganaría en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero es que lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

-¿Dónde están mis compañeros? Dímelo rata inmunda- grito ella, con la cara enrojecida de la furia. Theo con algo de esfuerzo logró incorporarse pero no dejaba de reírse. Hermione frunció el ceño ¿Que diablos estaba pasando? Sabia que los mortifagos estaban locos de atar, pero eso era ridículo ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia que no podía dejar de reírse? Ni siquiera le había echo un Rictusempra- no intentes pasarte de listo, te matare si no me dices que ha pasado con mis amigos.

-Nena- dijo Theo quitándose el pasamontaña para descubrir su rostro, si no lo hacia ella lo mataría sin duda a golpes. Hermione dio un respingo, cuando lo escuchó llamándola _Nena_, Theo logró controlar su ataque de risa a duras penas – recuérdame no tener un duelo al estilo muggle contigo jamás.

Hermione abrió los ojos como plato debido a la sorpresa, frente a ella, un hombre joven, muy alto, fornido, con el cabello suelto color castaño claro, barba de tres días y una sonrisa picara adornando su cara, levantaba las manos en señal de rendición. Una persona que ella conocía muy bien, ya que siempre rondaba sus pensamientos y sus ilusiones. Su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza. Allí estaba, vivo, despeinado y mal vestido, Theodore Nott, más guapo y atractivo que nunca.

Haciéndole caso a un impulso más fuerte que la prudencia y la cautela, se fue hacia él y lo abrazó montándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Theo la recibió con sorpresa y le correspondió, rodeándola con sus brazos. La sensación de tenerla junto a él de nuevo lo hizo tambalearse de jubilo, ella hundió su rostro en su pecho y gimió, él le beso la frente. Theo dio una giro completo con ella en brazos, hizo el intento de buscar su boca con la suya y de pronto Hermione cayó en cuenta de la realidad de la situación, la furia reemplazo la alegría de verlo vivo, se deshizo del contacto, tomó distancia y le dio un puñetazo en la cara con todas las fuerzas que tenia.

-¡Rayos!- Theo sintió como el puño de la chica impactaba en su nariz, pronto sintió el calor de la sangre saliendo por sus fosas nasales- ¡Por Dios Hermione! ¡Cálmate!

-Me has dado un susto de muerte- dijo ella bastante alterada. Bien, se alegraba ver a Theo sano y salvo, eso era un hecho, pero igualmente estaban en medio de un enfrentamiento. Y todavía no sabía si era amigo o enemigo, habían pasado tantas cosas, que ya ella no podía confiar en nadie- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Por qué nos atacaste? ¿Cómo demonios nos encontraste? ¿Dónde estabas metido?

¿Qué le hiciste a Harry y a Ron? Te advierto Theo que no estoy para tus malas bromas.

-¡Ay!- gimió Theo tomándose la nariz con dos dedos y levantando el rostro. Ese golpe dolía como el demonio, la chica le había fracturado los huesos de la nariz con tabique y todo de seguro- te lo contare ……….por partes. ¡Diablos! ………Hermione, tienes…….. la….. mano………. pesada.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?- chillo ella.

-Esta…. a salvo- dijo Theo sentándose sobre un tronco, conjuró su varita y se hizo un _Episkeyo _en la nariz, consolidando la fractura que tenia, respiraba por la boca así que su voz salía entrecortada- los…… hemos……. rescatado.

-Siento haberte golpeado de veras- dijo ella mas tranquila, al parecer Harry estaba a salvo, Theodore no era el enemigo, eso era evidente, bueno un poco menos que evidente, pero pensándolo bien, esa sonrisa que trataba de ofrecerle no era fingida. Hermione se sentó junto a él, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezó a limpiarle la sangre de su rostro- es que me tomaste de sorpresa. No sabes cuanto te he extrañado.

-Yo también nena, mucho- dijo Theo permitiendo que ella le tocase la cara. Cuando le dirigió una de sus arrebatadoras miradas, Hermione dudo y miro hacia el piso, cortando el contacto, luego de un rato incomodo, Theo habló de nuevo- Llevamos meses tras de ustedes, hemos venido a rescatarlos.

-Nosotros no necesitamos ser rescatados- dijo ella con convencimiento- esa no es la idea de todo esto. Estamos huyendo, pero lo menos que necesitamos ahora es que nos "rescaten".

-Eso es lo que crees- dijo Theo observándola con una expresión bastante seria en su rostro.

Horas después……………….

Seis magos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, Cathy repartía entre ellos un poco de Whiskey de fuego, Hermione tenia una frazada encima y tenia un semblante serio en su rostro, luego de un rato se apretujo mas aun con la manta, estaban en primavera pero en Irlanda hacia bastante frió en las noches. Ron estaba descansando en su tienda, había permanecido sin sentido todo ese tiempo. Harry miraba el crepitar de las llamas tratando de analizar la información que obtenía mientras seguía con esa insólita conversación.

-Entonces los Renegados se oponen a Voldemort- dijo apesadumbrado, miraba con recelo a Theo, ese chico tenia con él una cosa, un ser, viviendo en perfecta simbiosis con su organismo. Un espíritu maléfico que había alterado a Ron tanto, que seguía inconsciente, removiéndose entre pesadillas- no sabia que existían, hasta hace unos meses cuando escuche un comentario en la Madriguera. Pero yo pensaba que ustedes eran los guardianes de la pureza de sangre.

-Lo somos- dijo Cathy sentándose al lado de su novio, Mike, quien la abrazo posesivamente- pero no nos gusta Voldemort, eso es definitivo. Por eso nuestros jefes pactaron una tregua con Dumblendore quien era el jefe de la Orden del Fenix. Desde que desapareciste con tus amigos, los hemos estado buscando. Incluso Nott se ha filtrado entre los mortifagos, él ahora es nuestro principal espía.

-¿Hiciste eso?- entonces finalmente Hermione habló, se había mantenido callada toda la velada, soportando las miradas de Theodore, analizando todo su revuelo sentimental de nuevo, que había alcanzado proporciones cósmicas al sentir la cercanía de esa persona que decididamente ella quería muchísimo. De nuevo el sentimiento de culpa la abordaba, por Theo Nott, por Draco Malfoy. Sentía esos sentimientos en constante conflicto. De un rato a la fecha, se había acostumbrado a eso, a querer a uno al levantarse y al otro al acostarse y pensar en ambos en el almuerzo. Mientras mas tiempo pasaba, mas natural le salía el sentimiento, sin embargo la duda persistía, ¿Seria ella capaz de amar a dos personas? Al parecer si, esa era la conclusión.

-Si- dijo Theo- digamos que las cosas se estaban saliendo definitivamente de control. Había que hacer algo y yo era la mejor carta que tenían.

-Te van a matar- gimió ella. Un silencio sepulcral se instalo en el lugar.

-Probablemente- dijo Theo restándole importancia agitando su mano, estaba justo frente a ella en la fogata, sintió el peso de la mirada de Hermione sobre él- si es que me descubren. Ahora lo importante es llevar a Potter bajo custodia, a la casa de Liam O'Sullivan, nuestro jefe, para ser protegido hasta que llegue el momento de enfrentarse a LordVoldemort.

Harry miró fugazmente a Hermione, quien asintió la cabeza, consciente del significado de ese intercambio de gestos, ambos sabían que eso era completamente imposible, no podían quedarse con los Renegados, tenían que seguir buscando los Horrocruces, pero tenían que ser cuidadosos en extremo, la existencia de esos artefactos, decididamente no era que para todo el mundo se enterase. Le habían hecho una promesa a Dumblendore y tenían la intención de cumplirla. Y el Secretismo era parte fundamental de esta.

-No podemos aceptar el ofrecimiento- dijo Harry después de otro rato en silencio- En primer lugar, nosotros estamos en esta aventura con un objetivo bien claro, del cual no daré detalles pero que generara beneficios para todos. En segundo lugar, Hermione es una hija de muggle y yo soy un mestizo, no creo que ni nosotros ni ustedes se sientan cómodos con nuestra presencia, debido a sus ideologías. Lo repito, lo siento pero es lo que pienso, los Renegados son un grupo racista.

-Es cierto- dijo Mike, Cathy intento evitar que siguiese hablando apoyando su mano en el hombro del joven, pero este hizo caso omiso - pero no somos asesinos. La tregua indica que debemos proteger a los mestizos e hijos de muggles. Nuestros objetivos no se alcanzaran diezmándolos ni asesinándolos, solo los devolveremos de nuevo a su mundo, como siempre ha debido ser.

-Eso es una locura- dijo Harry molesto, Hermione bufo exasperada, Mike se levantó del suelo, él hizo lo mismo, Theodore se coloco entre ambos, Harry cuando vio que existía una posibilidad de que los ánimos se caldearan regreso a su actitud calmada. Igual, fanáticos de la sangre o no, al parecer tenían buenas intensiones, no ganaría nada peleándose con ellos. Si era verdad todo lo que le habían estado explicando, los Renegados parecían mas un partido político que una banda de sádicos como los Mortifagos y lo mas importante, despreciaban a Voldemort tanto o mas que él- Bien, no discutiré mas, ustedes tienen derecho a tener sus ideas y nosotros las nuestras. Agradecemos su ayuda pero no lo necesitamos.

-Debes ser cuidadoso- dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de resignarse a la idea. Le molestaba la testarudez de Harry Potter, pero llevarlo obligado no era una opción valida. En esa pelea habían quedado bastante parejos y no usaría al Plogsom contra él. Decidió ayudarlo con información- Fenrir Grayback esta tras de ti, logre confundirlo y lo mande a Gales a buscarte, pero como buen hombre lobo, tiene una capacidad innata para el rastreo. Casi logra dar contigo antes que nosotros.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Ron?- pregunto Harry con interés – ¿Va a estar bien?

-Dale unas horas- dijo Theo- se recuperara completamente.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas dentro de ti?- dijo Harry se contuvo de agregar algo mas, eso era disididamente maligno.

-Un espíritu familiar- dijo Theo sin muchas ganas de seguir esa conversación. No le gustaba hablar del Plogsom, le provocaba incomodidad, a los Nott`s no se les arrinconaban con preguntas personales, él era la mejor prueba de ello y el Plogsom era tan parte de él como su mano, luego miro a Hermione- ella puede contarte la historia.

Harry le susurro a Hermione en el oído, puesto que la tenía al lado.

-Esta vez me contaras todo- dijo Harry- sin omitir ningún detalle importante.

-Te contare lo necesario para que entiendas y si…… omitiré alguno que otro detalle importante…………. de índole personal- dijo ella, sonrojándose al recordar como y en que situación ella se había enterado de la existencia del Plogsom

-Será mejor que durmamos- dijo Cathy- pasáremos la noche con ustedes. Montare las tienda de campaña- Mike, Martín y ella se dispusieron a montar tres tiendas de campaña, Harry los ayudo por cortesía y para alivianar el tenso ambiente que se había creado después de la discusión. Además estaba agradecido porque había comido una cena decente después de meses de estar en casi inanición.

-Plogsom- masculló Theo- sal a vigilar. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con los intrusos- El halo negro se desprendió del brazo desnudo de Theo y se alejo.

El joven se acerco y se sentó al fuego cerca de Hermione.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto ella.

-Todavía duele un poco- dijo Theo tocándose la nariz, ella lo miro con tristeza, el joven dio un respingo, al parecer había confundido la intención de la pregunta- Ah eso…………………la verdad………………….. si todavía me duele.

Ella se abrazo las rodillas, estaba muy pálida y la desazón impregnaba su rostro. De que servia hablar, de que servia creer que él todavía pudiese guardar algún sentimiento hacia ella, si estaban contra la pared.

-Yo lo lamento………..Theo………yo jamás quise hacerte daño- ella bajo la voz- simplemente sucedió…………no puedo explicarlo…………pero allí esta. Te quiero…………pero también siento cosas por Malfoy, es algo así como odio………..amor……odio.

-No se puede sentir odio y amor por la misma persona. O lo amas o lo detestas- Theo se sentía impotente ante esa demostración de sinceridad de parte de ella. No la entendía, nunca la entendería. De nuevo Hermione afirmaba que lo quería al igual que a Draco.

-Si se puede- dijo ella. Había estado pensando un largo rato sobre el asunto dada a la cercanía de Theo, su llegada abrupta y todo lo acontecido entre ella, él y Draco Malfoy, y de nuevo había llegado otra vez a la sorprendente conclusión, la que no se quería creer pero que era la mas ilógica lógica del asunto. Sus palabras en ese momento le parecían las correctas, quizás no las mas bonitas de escuchar o la mas fáciles para decir, pero eran las verdaderas- y también se puede amar a dos personas. Lo estoy viviendo en carne propia. No puedo exigirte que me perdones. Tienes derecho a despreciarme, pero te lo digo de nuevo, jamás quise dañarte y jamás he dejado de amarte, pero también lo quiero a él, aunque no se lo merezca. Es mi verdad, la única que tengo, no espero que la comprendas pero por lo menos acéptala.

-Duele como el diablo Hermione- dijo Theo enfocando su mirada en la fogata. Los irracionales celos hacían su aparición y él sentía como un torbellino de frustración lo envolvía y quería llevárselo con él al mismo infierno- de solo imaginarte con Malfoy, se me revuelven las entrañas. Lo he analizado desde todo punto de vista, intento entenderlo, logre perdonarte con mucho esfuerzo, pero es difícil.

-No te merezco Theo- dijo ella- eres mil veces mejor persona que yo. Te engañe, te traicione y tú todavía eres capaz de perdonarme.

-Si es verdad lo que me dices- Theo clavó su intensa mirada en ella- si me quieres como admites hacerlo, estoy seguro que hubieses hecho lo mismo conmigo- por un momento sus ojos se encontraron. Habían sucedido muchas cosas, algunas eran una poderosa razón para no querer verse nunca mas las caras, sin embargo la fuerza de sus sentimientos estaban allí presentes, como una furiosa marea de invierno, un tsunami de emociones encontradas en donde sin duda predominaba el cariño y el más profundo amor entre ambos. Era insólito pero era la verdad. Theo se sentía hipnotizado por la presencia de ella. No podía ocultarlo por más tiempo, quería una oportunidad de nuevo, deseaba hacer que olvidase ese maldito sentimiento que tenia por Draco Malfoy, anhelaba de nuevo compartir sus sueños y sus esperanzas. Deseaba hacerla su mujer y la madre de sus hijos. Compartir toda una vida con ella, como debió haber sido desde el principio, antes de que sus vidas se torcieran, antes de que apareciese Draco Malfoy a echar a perder todo.

-Te quiero- dijo él acercando su rostro al de ella- te amo. Llámame estupido o loco pero nunca deje de sentir por ti. Tengo meses esperando para verte y decírtelo. Hermione, vente conmigo, olvidemos todo, huyamos al mismo fin del mundo, por favor te lo pido. Creo que tenemos un futuro juntos………………lo se, eres la mujer que me ha sido señalada como mi compañera, eres mi destino. Déjalo, vente conmigo. Yo renunciare a todo esto, a ser espía, a los Renegados, a mi nombre, a mi fortuna y a mi legado por ti.

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo ella, conmovida de que le recitara a su particular estilo esas líneas de _**Romeo y Julieta**_. _Oh Theodore Nott, cuando pienso que no puedes ser mas irresistible, sales y recitas Shakespeare para que cualquiera caiga rendida en tus brazos._ Y Hermione sentía que casi lo logra, casi la convence, pero era difícil, quería aceptar su ofrecimiento, una parte de ella, la que quería con todas sus fuerzas creer en los sueños y las esperanzas de Nott. Pero no podía, por un lado, tenia una promesa con Harry, por otro, el fantasma de Draco Malfoy, siempre rondaría su mente y su corazón. No podía engañarse a si misma por mas tiempo. Porque al igual que estaba segura de que Theo para ella era insustituible, su amor por Draco Malfoy también lo era, a pesar de que le era difícil perdonarle muchas cosas. Solo esperaba que el tiempo hiciese lo suyo, ayudándola a aceptar sus terribles equivocaciones. Pero seria poco honesto, prometer algo de lo que no estaba seguro de cumplir. Ella sencillamente no podía olvidarlo. Theo tenía la mitad de su corazón, pero la otra era de Draco Malfoy, así de simple.

-Cásate conmigo- la proposición fue inesperada. Hermione sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón. Theo se vio sorprendido a si mismo, proponiendo algo que jamás le habría pedido a alguien, debido a sus convicciones, a sus ideas. Sacrificar su independencia, seguro le costaría…………….pero estaba saltando por encima de todo, por Hermione……………..solo y exclusivamente debido a ella. Era su última carta, su as bajo la manga, estaba literalmente desesperado.

-Theo………. yo- Hermione balbuceaba totalmente impactada. Esa declaración era algo increíble. Theo Nott no era de los que se casaba, dicho por su propia boca, era libre como el viento, incapaz de atarse. Pero estaba siendo sincero y eso hacia mas difícil todo.

-Ambos tenemos dieciocho años, somos mayores de edad desde hace tiempo. Cásate conmigo y terminemos toda esta dolorosa historia- la voz de Theo se hizo ronca, se acerco mas a ella, sus narices casi se tocaban- te lo repito, te amo Hermione Granger, estoy desesperado por ti.

Ella entonces se levantó intempestivamente, empezó a apretarse convulsivamente las manos, estaba nerviosa, impactada. No quería hacerle mas daño, pero no veía otra forma. Camino de un lado a otro indecisa ante lo que debía decir, tratando de escoger las palabras correctas.

-Theo…………yo- dijo ella- no puedo hacerte eso. Te dañaría…………ya lo hice una vez , lo se, tarde o temprano lo haría de nuevo. Yo no soy libre de sentir, estoy atada con una cadena de oro a ti pero también a Malfoy, no puedo unirme en matrimonio a ti por mucho que te quiera, con otra persona en el pensamiento y dentro de mi corazón. No es justo ni para ti ni para mí. No me odies por rechazarte por Dios, lo que no quiero es hacerte daño.

-Él no te merece- dijo Theo con amargura- aunque ahora este rumiando su arrepentimiento y quizás te quiera al igual que yo. No lo se, de pronto solo te deseo esa vez y nada mas. No puedes sacrificar tu felicidad por una persona que nunca te ofreció nada ni lo hará jamás. Él solo piensa en si mismo, tú sabes que es cierto, sus sentimientos son confusos y retorcidos- Hermione cerró los ojos, sentía como las palabras de Theo atravesaban su corazón como dagas ardientes. No quería escuchar mas nada sobre Draco Malfoy, él algún día también tendría la oportunidad de explicarse y ella tendría que confesarle bastantes cosas, pero no seria ahora. Theo siguió escupiendo palabras herido como estaba-No te ama como yo lo hago. No te merece. Él lo sabe, me lo dijo, se ofreció a apartarse si tu aceptabas ser mi mujer, prometió no interferir. Yo no podría prometer lo mismo, te amo demasiado. Además ¿Cómo puedes sentir algo por una persona que te hizo tal daño? ¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que dijo?

-No lo he olvidado- dijo ella mientras sus manos temblaban. _Maldito Malfoy, ¿Quien se cree para decidir por ella? ¿Y después de todo lo que había pasado?_ Solo recordar ese terrible momento bastaba para odiarlo a muerte y sin embargo no podía, era incapaz de hacerlo – Quizás no pueda perdonarlo alguna vez……………..no lo se. Pero igual lo quiero. Esa es mi maldición, los quiero a ambos y no puedo tenerlos a ninguno.

-Entiendo- dicho esto Theo se levantó y fue hasta su tienda de campaña derrotado-discúlpame por haberlo mencionado. Fue un error de mi parte.

-Theo- Hermione lo llamó, pero el chico se introdujo en la tienda haciendo caso omiso de su llamado.

Ella se sentó de nuevo en el suelo frente a la fogata. El silencio de la noche caía sobre el lugar, solo se oía el crepitar de las llamas y el sonido de los animales nocturnos. Sentía su corazón aullando de pena, temblaba de solo recordar todas esas palabras y la manera intensa y descarnada del como había sido dichas y planteadas. Theo había hecho temblar todo los cimientos de su vida de nuevo, con su declaración inesperada. ¡Por Merlín! Le había propuesto matrimonio. Tenía que reconocer que estaba alterada, confundida pero terriblemente emocionada y un poco feliz también. Daba vueltas mil y una veces sobre el mismo asunto, una y otra vez, tratando de hallar alguna explicación a lo ilógico. Que maldito y cruel había sido el destino colocándola en esa encrucijada. No quería pensar, pero sin embargo se devanaba los sesos a cada minuto que pasaba, no quería sentir y se encontraba a si misma deseando y amando a dos personas tan diferentes, por las razones correctas y por las equivocadas. Sentía su cabeza estallar y no encontraba ninguna solución en donde nadie saliese con el corazón roto. La única que tenia, era el alejamiento. Pero la fuerza de su amor era tan avasallante, que se lo negaba una y otra vez. Era egoísta en un sentido pero noble en el otro. Si pudiese escoger estar con ambos, en las condiciones ideales, lo haría…………..pero solo si fuese mas pérfida de lo que era, y ciertamente ella no era de ese tipo. Hermione Granger, era noble y generosa……………no lo haría…………sin embargo, algo en su corazón no podía esperar ni un segundo mas.

Caminó decidida hasta la tienda de Theo y entró, él estaba sentado acomodando su bolsa de dormir. Levantó la vista y la observó, ella permanecía inmóvil, todavía dudosa del rumbo a la que la habían llevado sus decisiones y como no……….sus emociones.

A Theo se le secó la garganta de solo verla, abrió la boca para decir algo y no pudo expresar nada, ella lo tenia anonadado con su presencia, ese día se había dado cuenta de que ya no lucia como una niña, sus formas de adolescentes habían dado paso a formas de mujer. Horas antes, con anticipación, no había podido dejar de deleitarse con su figura, como sus pantalones ajustados insinuaban un cuerpo grácil, esbelto y decididamente femenino. Su rostro era mas decidido que el que recordaba y en pocas horas, literalmente se había vuelto a dejar embrujar por ella. La amaba, la quería, la seguía deseando con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de su rechazo. Verla allí, frente a su tienda, después de todo lo hablado, le sembraba mas interrogantes que respuestas, pero algo en la mirada de ella, en esa intensa mirada que le estaba ofreciendo, lo hizo actuar de nuevo impulsivamente, exponiéndose de nuevo a su rechazo. Theo se levantó con rapidez y fue hasta la chica, la sujetó contra él por la cintura y con una mano ahueco su rostro. No podía dejar de mirarla, estaba hechizado por esos ojos oscuros y su dueña. Hermione no hablaba, su corazón latía a mil por segundo.

-Me voy a ir con Harry- dijo ella en un susurro, sintiendo como sus sentidos se alteraban ante el choque eléctrico que había significado tener su cuerpo pegado al de él- tengo que hacerlo. Nada de lo que he dicho ha cambiado, pero yo………….esta noche……...yo ………….quiero estar contigo.

Theo la apretó más contra él y sin decir absolutamente ninguna palabra, fundió sus labios con los de ellas, ofreciéndole el beso más desesperado del que era capaz. Ella cerró los ojos y le respondió con frenética intensidad. Enredo sus manos en el cabello de él, mientras se introducían por completo en la tienda. Theo interrumpió el beso para pegar sus labios en la frente de ella, respiraba trabajosamente, era una agonía sentirla tan cerca y también tan lejos. Ambos cayeron arrodillados sobre el suelo, Theo no dejaba de abrazarla.

Hermione rozo con su nariz su rostro, disfrutando del contacto, la textura y el calor de la piel del chico. Theo metió sus manos debajo de la blusa de ella y acaricio su piel desnuda. Hermione soltó un gemido ante el contacto de los dedos de Theo sobre su cuerpo y sin abrir los ojos de nuevo continuo besándolo, ambos se acostaron de lado en la improvisada cama que hacia la bolsa de dormir, Theo apretó sus nalgas atrayéndola hacia él, ella empezó a lamerle el cuello sin timidez alguna, cuando la tuvo atrapada pasándole por encima una de sus piernas, procedió a desabotonar su blusa, mientras de nuevo la besaba, absorbiendo toda la esencia embriagadora de la chica. Hermione arremetió contra el pantalón, tratando de quitar el cinturón y desabotonando la pretina de este, cuando lo tuvo suelto, metió la mano hasta encontrar la intimidad del chico, la cual procedió a acariciar impunemente. Theo jadeo contra los labios de Hermione y mientras ella mas lo acariciaba mas duro se ponía. Estaba mareado y consumido de pasión. Si la chica seguía haciéndole eso, no iba a durar mucho tiempo, sin embargo, trato de controlarse y la dejo que siguiese con su faena mientras él trataba de desvestirla.

Pronto las ropas de ambos fueron retiradas y se confundieron en una amalgama de cuerpos y pieles. El aroma de sus olores confundidos era embriagante, sándalo y jazmín, hombre y mujer, olor y sabor a sexo, a unión. Ambos jóvenes exploraron sus cuerpos sin tapujos, sin vergüenza. Ella enloqueció cuando Theodore mordió sus pezones, cuando apretó sus nalgas, cuando lamió sus profundidades. Rodaron por el piso, tratando siempre de encontrar una posición más cómoda que le permitiese completo acceso a todos los lugares ocultos de su anatomía. Mucho rato después, ella estaba echada de espaldas, disfrutando de tener todo el peso del hombre sobre ella, Theo iba con calma, disfrutando cada momento, cada instante, cada roce, cada beso. Su cuerpo lo llevaba a la demencia, sus labios también, pero quería prolongar el momento, porque sabía que seguramente seria la última vez. Lo que estaban haciendo, lo hacían por amor, pero era una especie de despedida. Algo para sellar un sentimiento que seguiría intemporal, que persistiría a través del tiempo, porque él no lo dejaría morir en su corazón, aunque ella se negase a compartir su vida con él.

-Hermione- dijo él mientras sentía el movimiento ondulante de las caderas de ella invitándolo a su interior- escúchalo, jamás te olvidare.

-Theo- susurro ella mientras abría sus piernas y levantaba su pelvis para entrar en contacto con la del chico. Theo la sujetó por la cintura y en un movimiento rápido se incorporo y tomándole por las nalgas, la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Sin mediar más palabras y bruscamente, la clavo sobre su hinchado miembro, separó sus piernas para equilibrar el peso y abrazándola, manteniéndola completamente sujeta, tomo impulso y empezó a embestirla con fuerza y precisión. Hermione se vio invadida de una manera tan contundente y placentera que le mordió el cuello para no gritar. Theo siguió con su ataque y así sentados como estaban, hicieron el amor largo rato.

Hermione sentía la enloquecedora presión sobre su centro, que la elevaba a la cumbre del placer una y otra vez, con sus manos ahueco el rostro de Theodore y lo besó con una contundencia tal, jugando con su lengua de una manera, que Theo sintió que ella le hacia el amor con su boca, mientras él se hundía hambriento en su lugar secreto. Las manos del chico vagaban por la tersa piel de la espalda de ella. Entonces la dejo moverse a voluntad, como quisiese. Pronto sintió que no podía aguantar mas la posición y se echo con ella al piso, sin salirse de su interior. Tomó una pierna de la chica y la colocó sobre su cadera, para profundizar así el contacto, Hermione saltó sobresaltada por la sensación de tenerlo hundido en ella hasta el fondo. Theo siguió brindándole embestidas enérgicas y poderosas, poseyéndola como nunca lo había hecho, demostrando a cada estocada que ella era suya, solo suya aunque fuese en ese fugaz instante. Ella apretó sus nalgas atrayéndolo mas y entonces, ambos se perdieron en una cornucopia de placer sexual, subieron a las alturas y los movimientos erráticos de sus cuerpos mantuvieron su orgasmo hasta hacerlo eterno. Hermione sintió como sus miembros desfallecían, quedo sumida en el sopor de la consumación mas plena. Theodore derramo su simiente dentro de ella, mientras la besaba con ahínco, terminó en prologándos y enloquecedores espasmos. Se separó jadeante de su boca, totalmente ido, con gotas de sudor adornando su frente. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, lucia absolutamente complacida y arrebolada, sonrojada hasta mas no poder.

Theo se dejo caer sobre su cuerpo, apoyó su cabeza entre los senos de la chica y entonces por primera y única vez en su vida, lloró de impotencia, por saber que la había perdido para siempre, que quizás jamás volverían a compartir un momento así. Ella lo sintió llorando y entonces lo abrazó con fuerza, finalmente tampoco pudo contener el llanto. Theo jamás había derramado una lagrima frente suyo y verlo así, indefenso, trastocaba todo su ser y la conmovía a niveles insospechados. Acaricio sus cabellos, mientra sentía la humedad escurriéndose por sus pechos.

-Pasara- dijo ella sollozando- te prometo que todo esto pasara……………algún día me entenderás.

Entre lágrimas y besos, permanecieron mudos durante toda la noche, amandose……….disfrutando el momento, de ese efímero momento compartido.

Harry se extraño al despertar a las cinco de la madrugada y no ver a Hermione durmiendo en la tienda con él y Ron. Salio hacia el exterior y sintiendo una corazonada fue hacia la tienda que sabia era la de Nott, asomó su vista por un instante y la vio………completamente desnuda, durmiendo en los brazos de Theodore Nott. Él abrió los ojos y lo miró con algo de desagrado y también culpa, cubrió a su compañera con una manta. Harry se apartó, bastante azorado y apenado. Se sentó frente a lo restos de la hoguera y luego de un rato Theo salio completamente vestido y se sentó a su lado.

-Discúlpame la indiscreción- dijo Harry con voz ahogada- me preocupe porque ella no estaba con nosotros.

-Es comprensible- dijo Theo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Decidió irte contigo?- pregunto Harry temeroso.

-No- dijo Theo y luego miró a Harry- se va a ir contigo por su estupido sentido del honor, tú sabes mejor que nadie, ella no romperá sus promesas esta vez. Cuídala Potter, como tu vida, porque si ella muere en todo esto, no será Voldemort quien te arranque la cabeza sino yo.

-¿La amas? ¿Todavía?- pregunto Harry.

-Si- dijo Theo apretando sus manos en puño- fue un error abandonarla, pero también yo tenía poderosas razones para hacer lo que hice. Creo que eso torció todo. Es difícil que yo admita esto, pero también hay otra persona metida entre nosotros.

-Malfoy- dijo Harry con rabia.

-Ese mismo, Malfoy- gruño Theo, por supuesto que el otro chico se había dado cuenta, quizás hasta ella misma se lo había confesado, pero ni modo- Potter quizás estoy equivocado o quizás no, pero me jugare todo con esto, préstame atención. Los mortifagos no deben atraparlos y en caso de que lo hagan, si yo no puedo estar allí por equis o por zeta, lo único que te queda es Draco Malfoy. Me ha prometido ayudar o en todo caso ayudarlos. Ambos sabemos es un imbecil, pero algo me dice que daría su vida por ella. Y como bien sabes, Hermione esta decidida a correr la misma suerte que tú y Weasley.

-Malo para todo- dijo Harry analizando todas las implicaciones- muy malo si alguna vez tengo que confiar mi vida a Draco Malfoy.

-Tú lo has dicho, no yo- fue lo único que comentó Theodore Nott.

0o0

Ron todavía miraba un poco atolondrado la escena, a duras penas se había recuperado de su espeluznante encuentro con el Plogsom. Nott y Hermione hablaban apartados un poco mas del resto, estaban tomados de la mano, ella decía algo y él asentía muy molesto. Harry esperaba impaciente. Después de unos minutos, los dos jóvenes se abrazaron fugazmente y ella le dio algo a Nott.

-Quédatelo- dijo él mirando la medalla que hacia mucho tiempo le había regalado- es un obsequio

-No puedo- dijo ella- es tuya. Algún día un bebé Nott la llevara en su cuello, debes conservarla, es para tus hijos.

-Los únicos niños Nott´s que quiero son los tuyos- dijo él con amargura- sino me caso contigo no lo hare jamás, eso es una promesa.

Hermione le apretó la mano con fuerza. Era demasiado difícil dejarlo, pero ese era el mejor camino para todos. Quizás hacer el amor con él no fue la mejor idea, pero nunca se arrepentiría de eso. Ella lo quería con todas sus fuerzas.

-Intenta ser feliz- dijo ella- yo seré feliz si tu lo eres. Cuando todo esto termine, volveremos a vernos y seremos amigos, te lo prometo.- ella le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

-Después de la guerra, lo seguiré intentando pero contigo- declaro Theo con total sinceridad- creo que lo que pasó ayer no fue una buena manera de disuadirme de lo contrario.

-Cuídate- le contestó Hermione en voz baja.

-Procura no matarte Reina Hermione- le dijo Theo hosco mientras Hermione se alejaba. Luego le gritó- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no mueras, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo exijo- ella le dedico una esplendida sonrisa. Él se estremeció de solo observarla. Era un hecho, seguía enamorado como un tonto.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- dijo Ron mirando con incredulidad a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Nada inusual- comentó Harry mientras se echaba su mochila en el hombro- una pareja despidiéndose. Pasa todos los días en estos tiempos.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Ron, luego frunció el ceño recordando un detalle- y ¿Ellos no habían terminado hace años?

-Quizás- dijo Harry haciéndose el desentendido- no se………ya sabes como son esas cosas.

-Te sorprendería saber todo lo que se- dijo Ron ufano, Hermione se acerco a ellos.

-Créeme que no sabes más que yo- comentó Harry tomando a Hermione de la mano, quien estaba tranquila pero con la tristeza asolando su cara.

-Antes que me pregunten- dijo Hermione- no estoy de novia con Theo. Somos amigos.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Harry- no tengo mas remedio que creerte- Hermione levantó una ceja ante el comentario irónico.

-Nos vamos- dijo ella sin evitar mirar de reojo hacia donde estaba Theo observándola, parado en medio del claro, con el viento revolviendo sus cabellos.

-Nos vamos- Harry lanzó un hechizo no verbal y desaparecieron.

0o0

Bueno para mi esto es lo que debe estar sintiendo Draco si supiese lo que paso en estos momentos y porque no, Theo también, espero que les guste la letra, la música es de lo mejor. Busquen Corriente Alterna, Maracaibo en Facebook.

_EH HE, al fin cielo sal__e hacia ti._

_Quizás después de vivir en el centro del sol_

_Cuando la lluvia secara_

_Cuando tu cara cambiara_

_No quiero_

_En espirales_

_Saca la cabeza y mira si tú quieres estar_

_Adonde iras mañana,_

_Cuando el sol te sepulte._

_No quiero verte………….ehhh._

_Y de que sirve hablar………..sirve hablar…_

_Y de que sirve creer………._

_Si solo gritas……_

_a la pared._

_En espirales_

_Hoy quizás, después de lo de ayer_

_Quizás tu cuerpo_

_solo se acostumbrara a estar_

_Y suena el silencio, en miles de mentes_

_Y suenan tus recuerdos_

_No quiero verte_

_En espirales_

_Saca la cabeza y mira si tú quieres estar_

_Adonde iras mañana,_

_Cuando el sol te sepulte._

_No quiero verte………….ehhh._

_Y de que sirve hablar………..sirve hablar…_

_Y de que sirve creer………._

_Si solo gritas……_

_Gritas a la pared._

"_En espirales"_

_Corriente Alterna._

_Venezuela sin fronteras, cd, 1998_


	26. Bailando con el Diablo

Disclamer; personajes de JK Rowling

Bueno aquí esta una escena bastante controvertida del séptimo libro. Aquí les va, espero que les guste mi versión. Banda sonora a cargo de JILLIAM de Within Temptation, November Rain de Guns n´roses y Metallica con The day that never comes (tremenda canción de su último disco Death Magnetic, corran a bajarlo o comprarlo como sea, buenisimo, les digo le da otro ambiente a este capitulo).

Capitulo 26 Bailando con el Diablo.

-Así que la viste- Draco Malfoy se apoyó de lado en un muro en el exterior de su casa, eran ya las tres de la tarde, y el lugar bullía en actividad. Lord Voldemort continuaba sin aparecer, sin embargo todas las personas en el lugar permanecía temerosas ante la posibilidad de su inminente llegada. Sin embargo en cuanto a las decisiones y órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, nunca habría nada claro, las sorpresas estaban al orden del día y la intriga era el plato fuerte de la cena. Theodore había llegado ese día, y luego de presentar sus informes, llenos de las más absolutas falsedades, a Lucius Malfoy y a los demás mortifagos, acudió a reunirse con su rival. Mientras hablaban, entraban y salían de la casa muchas personas, mortifagos, carroñeros, criados. Ninguno prestaba atención a los dos jóvenes que estaban de pie a un lado de la gran y señorial entrada a Malfoy Manor, permaneciendo semi ocultos por las grandes columnatas de mármol.

-No pudiste escoger un lugar mejor para hablar de esto- gruñó Theo, a quien se le alteraban los nervios cada vez que alguien se acercaba

-Si nos descubren cuchicheando ocultos por ahí, te aseguro que algo de veritaserum aparecerá en tu copa de vino, como por descuido, en la cena. Es mejor así, a la vista de todos- declaró Draco Malfoy rodando los ojos. Se estaba muriendo de la impaciencia, pero hacia todo lo posible por seguir aparentando frialdad, por dentro su corazón estaba desbocado, ante la perspectiva de que Theo y Hermione hubiesen hablado. Se estaba consumiendo de los celos, pero lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo, le impedía demostrarlo y mucho menos a él- Habla Nott ¿Cómo esta?

-Sana y salva. Al igual que los demás- dijo Theo de mal humor, Malfoy podía ser cualquier cosa, pero había que reconocerle su astucia, en ese punto en particular, tenia toda la razón- Hablé con Potter, ya sabe de nuestro acuerdo.

-¿Y ella?- contesto Draco aprensivo. Si, era cierto, le gustaría saber como había reaccionado Hermione al hecho de que estaba traicionando todo por ella.

-Solo le dije que me habías dejado el camino libre- Theo lo fulminó con la mirada. Al principio el otro chico se molestó, por supuesto era de esperarse que no le explicase claramente la situación, pero por otro lado…………Draco entonces sonrío, si Theo estaba tan molesto era que …………………

-Te dio calabazas- dijo Draco con los ojos brillantes de expectación- no puedes mentirme, estas hecho un basilisco. No quiso irse contigo ¿cierto?

-Bueno eso fue exactamente lo que me lo dijo antes de……….- contestó él completamente frustrado. Theo estaba tentado de escupirle en la cara que se había acostado con ella, pero no lo hizo, en primer lugar porque era un caballero y en segundo lugar porque no ensuciaría un recuerdo tan bonito utilizándolo como un medio para molestar a Malfoy.

-¿Antes de que?- Draco era un maestro en eso de descubrir secretos y verdades entrelineas. Eso que le había dicho Theo sonaba a………..

-No es tu asunto- dijo Theo maldiciendo internamente lo bocazas que era a veces- no es tu problema, es entre ella y yo.

-¿Se acostó contigo?- Draco frunció el ceño. Estaba furioso, apretaba los puños contra sus piernas para no caerse a golpes con Theodore allí mismo. Por supuesto, era su culpa si ella había corrido de nuevo a los brazos de Nott, ¿Que podía reclamarle? él era el principal responsable, había hecho todo lo posible para que ella lo odiase. Lo raro era que Hermione no había vuelto con Nott. Había supuesto que sucedería, pero al parecer en eso, como en otras muchas cosas estaba absolutamente equivocado. Sin embargo, los celos lo carcomían, era difícil aceptar que ella se había entregado de nuevo al otro. Draco no pudo dejar de mostrar una sonrisa trágica, si, ya sabia en carne propia exactamente lo que sentía Nott hacia él. Y no era nada fácil- Si, es obvio y lógico hasta cierto punto, ella se acostó contigo.

-Déjalo si- dijo Theo, sin embargo ese hecho constituía su principal esperanza de que ella hubiese olvidado a Malfoy y al final, después de que todo acabase, decidiera unirse a él- no te voy a decir nada y tú no ganaras nada tampoco con la información. En cuanto a ella, pues si, me dio calabazas elegantemente y adivina ¿Por qué? Esta terriblemente confundida por que un idiota llamado Draco Malfoy la utilizó hasta cansarse y luego le escupió en la cara que era una maldita sangre sucia.

-¿Qué te contó?- Draco sintió un escalofrío surgiendo desde su espina vertebral. Había caído tan bajo como ser humano con ella y al mismo tiempo se había elevado hasta las alturas, que era imposible realmente describir con palabras todo aquello que había sentido. Pero aun así, violarla era algo de lo que se arrepentirá toda su vida.

-No mucho en realidad- esta vez Theo era el que se estaba consumiendo de los celos- pero si lo suficiente para saber que le hiciste daño como nadie.

-Bien- esta vez Draco quería salirse de la conversación a como de lugar. En los últimos días, Theo y él había tratado de ser diplomáticos en cuanto al hecho de que estaban enamorados de la misma mujer, pero habían alcanzado el punto de quiebre, no podían seguir tensando mas la cuerda, su umbral de paciencia era bajo, en cualquier momento iban a estallar. Se odiaban, aunque existiese esa tregua entre ellos, se detestaban porque deseaban para si el motivo de la existencia del otro, ella- si esta a salvo, creo que tú y yo hemos terminado con esto por ahora.

-Debemos diseñar un plan- dijo Theo- he estado pensando en el sitio ideal para huir si se presentase el caso, nadie la buscara allí ni a ella ni a Potter.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Draco interesado.

-Cierra la boca y escúchame- dijo Theo para luego empezar a explicar su idea.

Después de un rato, Alecto Carrow se acerco a los jóvenes. Theo y Draco la saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. Ella miro a los dos chicos con un poco de suspicacia.

-Nott- dijo Alecto- tu padre llama por ti, están haciendo un inventario de las cámaras de Gringotts, al parecer te necesitan para comprobar algo. Necesitan que verifiques un encantamiento o algo así.

Theo miró a Draco, este se encogió de hombros, no tenia idea de que era lo que pasaba.

-Nos veremos- dijo Theo antes de emprender la marcha con la regordeta bruja.

-Espero nunca jamás verte la cara Nott- masculló Draco con amargura. Pero esta vez………quizás, no era en serio. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero necesitaba la ayuda del bastardo.

0o0

12 horas después.

La verja de metal de Malfoy Manor se contorsionó y se convirtió en un rostro grotesco. Fenrir Grayback se mostró inmutable. No era la primera vez que lo veía, una demostración gratuita de la magia mas siniestra, pero decididamente deseaba que fuese la última. No confiaba en los Malfoy´s y ellos tampoco en él, de hecho, lo despreciaban por ser un hibrido.

-¿Cual es el motivo de su visita?- dijo el rostro con una voz fría y metálica.

-Traigo a Harry Potter- confirmó el hombre lobo. Harry, quien estaba amarrado con Ron, Hermione, Dean Thomas y un duende de nombre extraño, se trató de remover de sus ataduras. Tenía el rostro deformado por la hinchazón que le había producido un hechizo de Hermione, para intentar encubrir su identidad, justo un momento antes de que fuesen capturados. Todavía no se dejaba de reclamar su estupidez y también su gran bocota. El nombre de Voldemort al parecer había sido convertido en tabú en ese mismo momento y él invocándolo, había propiciado el desastre.

Había sido descuidado, no tomó en cuenta las advertencias de Nott sobre Fenrir Grayback. Al parecer el hombre lobo no era ningún tonto, sabía hacer su trabajo, los había atrapado y no se dejo engañar por el hechizo de Hermione, colocarle sus anteojos había bastado para confirmar su identidad, así como una fotografía de Hermione en El Profeta. Los carroñeros también habían atrapado a Dean Thomas y a un duende, les habían quitado a todos sus varitas. Harry escuchaba los sollozos de Hermione, quien estaba muy asustada y él se sentía muy culpable.

-Cálmate- dijo Harry. _Por favor, que Draco Malfoy este dispuesto a ayudarnos salir de esta, ¿Dónde Diablos esta Nott?._ Confiar en esos chicos no era fácil, pero estaba en un atolladero bien complejo, no tenia varita, estaba totalmente indefenso ante las perspectivas de enfrentarse a Voldemort.

La verja se abrió y caminaron por un sendero en el magnifico jardín de la casa hasta llegar a la entrada. Justo cuando llegaron a la mansión, Narcissa Malfoy abrió la puerta de madera con desagrado. La mujer rubia arrugó la nariz al ver a Fenrir Grayback.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella con enfado.

-He traído a Harry Potter- contesto Fenrir Grayback- por lo que he oído ofrecen doscientos mil galeones por él.

-¿Potter?- una voz resonó desde el interior. Pronto Harry y los demás vieron a Lucius Malfoy visiblemente complacido apareciendo por la puerta del marco de su casa. Miró atentamente al chico que Grayback señalaba como el fugitivo y levantó una ceja incrédulo- Este no es Potter y en caso que lo sea ¿Que rayos le paso a su cara?

-Será mejor que entremos- dijo Narcissa bastante inquieta. Los prisioneros fueron empujados hasta el interior de la casa, mientras estaba en el living room, Lucius empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos, fijo su atención en el cabello rojo de Ron.

-Me dijeron que el chico Weasley tiene viruela de Dragón- dijo él.

-Fue comprobado por una visita del ministerio-confirmó Narcissa- permanece recluido en su casa desde hace mas de 9 meses.

-Hum- Lucius estaba muy pensativo. Si sus ojos no le engañaban, ese era Ron Weasley y la chica era Hermione Granger. Del chico de anteojos no estaba seguro, su rostro estaba deforme, Pero los otros dos según sus fuentes estaban con Potter, huyendo. Decidió salir de dudas de la manera más lógica- ¡Draco!

-Quizás sea mejor que llame a Bella- dijo Narcissa Malfoy un poco nerviosa. La mujer se desplazo rápidamente hacia una habitación al lado del living room en busca de su hermana.

Hermione intentaba ocultar su cara bajando su rostro y dejando que sus cabellos cayeran sobre este. La perspectiva de ver de nuevo a Draco Malfoy la tenía frenética, emocionada y asustada. Oía los latidos de su corazón. Sin embargo, tenia miedo, en todos esos meses habían estado a punto de caer bajo las garras de Voldemort, pero jamás habían estado tan cerca como ese momento. Tenia el presentimiento de que iba a morir allí, ella y todos los demás.

Draco bajó las escaleras y quedo paralizado en el sitio. Frente a él en medio de la sala de recibimiento de su casa, estaba ella, amarrada como un animal. Se tambaleo de la sorpresa y sintió como su cara perdía el color. Las manos empezaron a sudarle. Descendió lentamente por los escalones, uno por uno, su mente analizaba rápidamente lo que haría a continuación, su casa era un nido de mortifagos, las posibilidades eran casi nulas, y lo peor de todo, maldita sea seria su suerte, en realidad necesitaba de Theo y él estaba haciendo no se que en Gringotts.

Su peor pesadilla estaba hecha realidad, los había atrapado. Lord Voldemort sin duda no tardaría en aparecer. Si su padre no lo llamaba, lo haría Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco fijó su atención en el muchacho de pelo negro que estaba junto a Hermione Granger, tenia los lentes torcidos en su rostro, si bien este estaba desfigurado, claramente se evidenciaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo. ¡Diablos! Según Nott, ellos estaban advertidos, ¿Como habían caído en menos de veinticuatro horas en las manos de los Carroñeros? Por supuesto, el tabú del nombre, y los pocos que se atrevían a mencionarlo en voz alta, eran precisamente ellos, ¡Maldito espíritu Griffyndor!. Vio a Fenrir Grayback mirando con ojos de codicia hacia la figura de Hermione. Draco tragó grueso, ¡No! ¡Ella no! Su padre vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, así que trato sobrehumanamente de no demostrar nada de su desazón. Draco caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba la figura imponente y dominante de su progenitor. Entonces Lucius Malfoy lo sujetó del brazo con violencia y lo acercó hacia donde estaban los cautivos, de la misma manera tomó a Hermione de los cabellos y la obligo a levantar la mirada, cuando lo hizo ella se encontró con la cara de Draco justo frente a la suya. Hermione gimió cuando vio a Draco mirarla de la manera mas fría y distante que le era posible, como jamás lo había hecho, incluso parecía que no la conocía.

-Dime Draco ¿Esta es Hermione Granger, la amiguita de Potter?- la voz de Lucius se hizo imperativa. Draco no se dejaba engañar, su padre lo estaba sometiendo a una prueba.

-No sabría decirlo- dijo Draco con desgano mientras seguía clavando su mirada en ella. Hermione lo atravesaba con los ojos. Por un momento pareció que solo estaban ellos dos en el lugar. Tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones que compartían, era decididamente imposible no sentir la energía fluctuando entre ellos. Luego Draco desvío la mirada, no podía seguir delatándose tal como lo estaba haciendo. La voz salia pastosa de su boca- no me parece que sea ella.

-Bien, me lo suponía- dijo con amargura Lucius, luego empujo a su hijo hacia Harry.

-¿Es este Harry Potter? Míralo bien Draco, con las gafas- Lucius estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su propio hijo. Draco se estaba comportando como un idiota y presentía cual era la causa. Narcissa lo había puesto sobre aviso, era la maldita sangre sucia, Draco Malfoy se había atrevido a albergar en su corazón, un sentimiento por ella. Increíble, inaudito………..tanto esmero, tantas enseñanzas tiradas al vertedero. Sin embargo el muy imbecil lo estaba ocultando muy bien, pero a fin de cuentas, era su padre, quien lo conocía mejor que nadie, a él no le pasaba inadvertida la expresión de pánico de ambos chicos al reconocerse.

-No lo se, su cara no es la misma- contestó Draco, tratando de imprimirle seguridad y calma en su voz, cuando lo que estaba era aterrorizado ante la perspectiva de perderlo todo.

La estancia estaba oscura, apenas iluminada por una luz mortecina y verdosa proveniente de unas lámparas colocadas en las paredes. El lugar era elegante, con muebles y finos tapices adornando el sitio, despidiendo olor a riqueza y abolengo. Sin embargo el aspecto en general era bastante siniestro, reflejando la podredumbre interior de una familia poderosa de magos del lado oscuro.

-Vaya , vaya- la voz de Bellatrix llego como un trueno a sus oídos- que tenemos aquí, el niño-que-vivio y la sangre sucia- hizo caso omiso de Ron, de Dean Thomas y del duende, quienes se encogieron solo al ver la maléfica presencia de esa temible mujer. Le dio un vistazo rápido a Harry- este es Potter, no tengo ninguna duda al respecto, no me engañaría jamás, siento su magia, la he combatido anteriormente.

-Llamaremos a Voldemort- dijo Lucius, empujando hacia un lado a Draco, quien se colocó de espaldas a toda la escena.

-No lo hagas, todavía no, debemos estar interrogarlos primero- dijo ella. Bellatrix entonces prestó toda su atención a una espada que tenia Fenrir Grayback en sus manos, su euforia dio paso a un terrible temor.

Bellatrix le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Fenrir Grayback y a sus demás acompañantes y tomó la espada. Su cara estaba aterrorizada. Draco se volteó intempestivamente y de nuevo no pudo evitar que su mirada se clavara en la de Hermione Granger.

_Mientras tanto todo transcurría en cámara lenta dentro de mi cab__eza, el miedo a morir se instaló plenamente dentro de mi ser y mi ojos no podía dejar de enfocar su mirada. Realmente parecía que no me conocía, el gris de sus ojos lucia más frío y distante que nunca, realmente era como si estuviese viendo a otra persona. Sabia que el tiempo y el rencor harían lo suyo, no en vano yo nunca estuve dispuesta a perdonarlo, pero aun así tenia la ínfima esperanza de que todo siguiera en esa minúscula burbuja que había representado el amor que yo sentía y que él alguna vez me juró. Después de todo……la esperanza es lo único que se pierde._

-Bien, bien- Bellatrix Lestrange caminaba de un lado a otro como poseída en un arrebato de furia. Entre las pertenencias de los prisioneros, habían encontrado una espada de oro con rubies incrustados. Un arma que no debía haber estado en poder de esos impuros y traidores a la sangre, puesto que debería encontrarse en la cámara de los Lestrange en Gringotts, sin embargo, allí estaba el inaudito objeto, lejos de donde debería estar y sin duda en las manos de quien menos debería tenerla. Harry Potter.

Bellatrix interrumpió su deambular maniático, y observó por un segundo la espada, luego dirigió su mirada al grupo y seguidamente, volvió a mirar la espada. Su grito de frustración resonó por toda la estancia. Los prisioneros dieron un respingo. Harry, quien no podía ver bien a causa de la hinchazón de sus ojos, se percató inmediatamente de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la infame bruja. La espada la había encontrado, mas bien ella lo había encontrado a él la misma noche que Ron había regresado a ellos hacia unos meses, inexplicablemente había sido conducido por una cierva plateada (quizás un Patronus, nunca podría estar seguro) hasta ella. Y Ron había enfrentado sus fantasmas interiores y finalmente destruido el guardapelo con la espada de Griffyndor, no si antes recibir una buena dosis de tortura psicológica a cargo del fragmento del alma de Lord Voldmemort. Ahora bien, Harry tenia la extraña sensación de que Bellatrix Lestrange parecía conocer el propósito y función de esa espada, una de las pocas cosas capaces de destruir Horrocruces. Y si estaba en la suposición correcta, la bruja que era la mano derecha de Voldemort, probablemente, sabia lo que era un Horrocrux y el uso que el Señor Tenebroso les había dado. Si creía que no podría irle peor, el destino se encargaba de demostrarle lo contrario.

-Lucius, estamos en graves problemas, muy graves- dijo Bellatrix- debo pensar, pensar ¿Qué hacer? - _"esta espada estaba en Gringotts, en mi bóveda, sin embargo debo corroborarlo"_. Una idea siniestra paso por su mente veloz y se devolvió allí para instalarse definitivamente.

-Interrogaremos a los prisioneros, uno por uno- dijo ella mirando al grupo de jóvenes magos atados uno junto al otro. Su mirada inquisitiva se detuvo en una figura de cabello castaño. Bellatrix sonrío, le tenia ganas a la chica desde la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia, hacia casi dos años, ahora se las cobraría con creces. _Querido Theo, creo que no quedara mucho de tu recompensa, a menos que te guste recibirla por partes_- primero, la sangre sucia. Draco, tráemela. Todos al comedor

Una sucesión de hechos ocurrieron rápidamente, Ron se removió de sus ataduras y empezó a gritar llamando a Hermione hasta que un puñetazo de un mortifago lo calló, Draco sintió una oleada de pánico estremeciendo cada fibra de su ser y Hermione empezó a temblar descontroladamente.

Ella solo sintió las manos de Draco desatándola del resto, lo vió rehuyendo su mirada, luego la tomó por los brazos y la pego a él. De pronto se sintió arrastrada hacia un largo pasillo, el resto de los rehenes conducido por otros mortifagos estaban siguiendolos.

Bellatrix iba adelante, Hermione también podía devisar la figura de Lucius Malfoy a su flanco derecho, mientras Draco la sujetaba por el izquierdo El chico sentía las miradas sobre él, estaba siendo vigilado por su padre y lo sabia. Si no obedecía las ordenes, solo lograría que los mataran mas rápido, él incluido. No fue una sorpresa para que su tía eligiese un sangre sucia para torturar, pero esperaba que por lo menos escogiese a Thomas o quizás al duende. Sin embargo dentro de si, sabia que seria ella, la mala suerte lo perseguía. Estaban rodeados de mortifagos y él todavía no había logrado hablar con Potter. No sabia lo que su tía haría a continuación, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que usaría el _cruciatus_ contra Hermione. De nuevo su corazón asustado empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Aprovechando que estaban en un pasillo oscuro, pegó mas a la chica a él y le dijo en el oído.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí. Resiste y vivirás. Necesito que lo hagas- Hermione no pudo contener un gemido. Sintió su aliento calido junto a su oído y su agarre que era fuerte pero firme, por un instante hasta pareció un gesto cariñoso. Sin embargo el temor no se aparto de su mente. Esas palabras habían sido muy reveladoras. Sabía lo que le iba a suceder a continuación. No había que ser un profeta o un vidente para saber que Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortifaga más cruel de las hordas de Lord Voldemort, iba a torturarla.

Mientras Draco se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar una solución en donde él solo pudiese enfrentar a la veintena de mortifagos que estaban en el lugar, un golpe de suerte lo descolocó por un momento.

-Metamos a los prisioneros en el calabozo debajo del piso del comedor. La sangre sucia se queda conmigo- dijo Bellatrix. Draco se vio obligado a entregar a Hermione a su tía. Si en algún momento en su vida se había sentido como un miserable y como un canalla, en ese instante sin duda estaba rompiendo su propio record. Hermione y él cruzaron miradas por un segundo, ella sin duda estaba aterrada y desesperada, él quería con todas sus fuerzas sacarla de allí y de hecho, estaba trabajando en ello. Se vio obligado a apartarse de ella, con mucha resistencia.

-Draco, baja con los prisioneros y asegúrate de que disfruten las comodidades de Malfoy Manor- dijo Lucius con un poco de impaciencia. No sabia a que se debía que su cuñada le diera largas al asunto de llamar al Señor Tenebroso, tenían a Potter, no había duda, ella misma se había encargado de confirmar su identidad. Voldemort estaría eternamente agradecido a él y a su familia por haberlo atrapado (porque al estupido de Grayback le daría sus doscientos mil galeones para que no abriese su bocota, el crédito seria exclusivamente para los Malfoy´s). Entonces ¿Por qué no llamarlo?

Llegaron al imnenso comedor de Malfoy Manor,que como toda la casa, lucia como un castillo medieval. Era oscura como el resto de la mansión y estatuas de magos, quizas ancentros de la familia Malfoy, franqueaban sus muros, depositadas en una especie de nichos, inmoviles, testigos silenciosos, de lo bajo que habia caido su familia, esclavizada por un Señor Tenebroso.

Una puertecilla oculta se abrió en el piso de la gran estancia, Lucius realizó un gesto con su mano y Draco bajó a los prisioneros atendiendo a la orden de su padre. Entonces Lucius se tocó con la varita la marca tenebrosa que tenia tatuada en su antebrazo, esta brillo fugazmente, Bellatrix lo vio y de nuevo chilló

-¿Estas loco? – dijo ella enfurecida con la estupidez de su cuñado- ¿Por qué lo has llamado? ¿No entiendes el gran peligro que corren nuestras vidas? La espada ……..la maldita espada- entonces tomó por el cabello a Hermione, se lo jaló y la obligó a arrodillarse en el piso. Hermione derramaba lágrimas de indignación.

-¿De quien es esa espada? ¿De dónde la tomaron? ¿Es esa la espada de Gryffindor?-gritó Bellatrix. El señor Tenebroso sin duda llegaría en unos minutos y ella tenia que tener respuestas a como de lugar.

-No se de que me habla- dijo Hermione con dificultad- no entiendo nada.

-Habla- grito Bella y apuntando a la chica castaña con su varita gritó- _Crucio_.

Mientras bajaban los enmohecidos escalones de madera, Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de una mujer y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ron Weasley se removió en sus ataduras de nuevo y gritó el nombre de Hermione con voz lastimera. Draco lo empujó a él y a Dean hasta el final de la mazmorra y entonces se giró y fijó su atención en Harry. Draco agitó su varita y lo liberó de las ataduras.

-Tienen que salir de aquí- dijo Draco con premura. La adrenalina había hecho que encontrase una solución arriesgada pero rápida- ¿Todavía eres amigo de mi antiguo elfo domestico? Porque de aquí no podrán salir con magia común y te necesitó conmigo para intentar distraer a los mortifagos y salvar a Granger de las garras de mi tía. Sin contar la maldita espada que sin duda es importante, si Bellatrix ha armado tanto jaleo por ella. ¡Me estas escuchando Potter! Tienes que llamarlo tú, ya no soy su amo. Rápido.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó Harry- nos odias, ¿Qué beneficio te trae todo esto?

-No voy a contestar preguntas estupidas- gritó Malfoy- Hazlo, Potter, el elfo, ¿Diablos como es que se llama?...........el elfo que trabajó en esta casa. Hazlo rapido, la va a matar.

Draco no aguantó más, al parecer, tendría que solo enfrentarse a su tía. Corrió hacia las escaleras dispuesto a matarse por ella si era necesario. La puerta del calabozo fue cerrada.

-Maldito imbecil- masculló en voz baja Draco.

Harry levantó una ceja y de pronto iba a comenzar a decir algo……….cuando recordó………………Dobby.

Mientras Draco subía las escaleras como un bólido. Harry llamó al elfo domestico.

-Harry Potter- dijo el elfo haciéndole una reverencia- ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

Harry logró esbozar una sonrisa mientras escuchaba los gritos lastimeros de Hermione y a Ron golpeando la puerta de madera intentando salir. Por fin, algo de suerte.

Draco de nuevo llego a la sala y la vio, en el piso, en una posición inaudita, contorsionando su cuerpo como una muñeca desarticulada, respirando con dificultad y Bellatrix Lestrange lanzándole repetidos _cruciatus._ Observaba impotente como el cuerpo de Hermione se estremecía y temblaba ante cada nuevo ataque, como el dolor transfiguraba su rostro, como su piel empalidecía. _Nott, ¿Dónde carajo estas? Necesito tu ayuda_. Draco se movió rápidamente hacia donde estaba la chica y su tía, agarraba con fuerza su varita. Era todo o nada.

-¿Dónde conseguiste la espada?- gritó Bella- Maldita, responde ¿Quien te la dió? _Crucio_.

Entonces todo se convirtió en un caos, Harry y Ron se aparecieron con Dobby, Draco lo vió y supo que era el momento, en un movimiento rápido pateo el abdomen del mortifago que tenia mas cerca de él y logró enviarlo hasta el suelo. Eso distrajo lo suficiente a los demás magos incluyendo a Bellatrix, para que Harry lograra golpear a otro mortifago y tomar su varita. Dobby lanzo un hechizo contra la araña de cristal del techo, que cayó directamente hacia el lugar donde estaban Bellatrix y Hermione, Draco corrió a su lado y logro apartarla de la gran lámpara, que se hizo añicos al estrellarse. Sujetó a Hermione a su cuerpo y la chica sollozó débilmente, el joven la tomó por la cintura y la apoyo en su tórax. Estaba flácida, como un cadáver. Draco ahogó un gemido.

-Sujétala- grito Bellatrix, confundiendo las acciones de su sobrino- Draco no dejes que escape. Yo me encargare de Potter.

Draco miró a su alrededor y el caos seguía, todos luchaban, pero el elfo estaba deshaciendo muebles y enviándolos por los aires como si fuese su particular venganza hacia los dueños de esa casa que tan mal lo habían tratado por años. Harry volteó y jaló a Ron hacia él, el duende tomó la espada de Griffyndor que yacía olvidada sobre el suelo. Bellatrix les lanzaba hechizos y Harry conjuraba protecciones para evitar que los impactasen. Días antes habían acordado los tres ir a la casa de Bill en Cornualles si todo llegaba a complicarse, esperaba que Hermione lo recordase. Dobby se acercó al grupo para ayudar de nuevo de nuevo desvanecerse. Harry se estremeció cuando vio a Hermione con Malfoy, ese decididamente era el momento de confiar.

Hermione volvió en si por un momento y se sintió atrapada por esos brazos que la rodeaban, el olor que envolvía ese hombre le era conocido, a menta, a limpio, y las formas del cuerpo que la sujetaba contra si. Levantó su mirada y pudo observar su mandíbula tensa en un rictus de preocupación, labios delgadas que formaban una sola línea y sus ojos acerados mirando inquietos a su alrededor. Era su salvador, su ángel vengador, su amor y el culpable del gran conflicto de su vida.

-Malfoy- dijo ella en un susurro. Miles de sentimientos pugnaban dentro de su ser. De nuevo peleándose entre ellos, sin embargo no podía negarse la sensación tan conocida de plenitud que tenia cuando estaba en sus brazos. Pero el dolor de la tortura recibida era insoportable, y no pudo seguir reorganizando sus ideas.

Sus pensamientos divagaron por lo que le pareció una eternidad, la imagen de él observando estoicamente como Bellatrix Lestrange la torturaba, se clavó como una daga en su cerebro y su corazón. _Resiste y vivirás, resiste y vivirás_. Sus ojos inexpresivos, su boca silenciosa, si actitud inalterable mientras ella sufría en carne propia la maldición _cruciatus, _sin mover un dedo para evitarle ese calvario_._ Todo le dolía, como una estaca en medio del pecho. Ella empezó a gemir. ¿Por qué siempre él? ¿Por qué Dios permites que siempre sea él? ¿Es que no es suficiente todo lo que has hecho para que yo lo odie a muerte? ¿No te basta?

Empezó a debatirse con furia para separarse del chico, pero él no se lo permitió. Quería escaparse, no quería enfrentarse de nuevo a todo el dolor que le producían tan infames recuerdos. Cada vez que creía haberlo perdonado, una nueva situación hacia temblar sus decisiones. Era cierto, estaba allí con ella, pero antes había permitido que la torturasen hasta casi matarla y lo único que le había dicho era RESISTE.

Draco bajó la mirada para de nuevo encontrarse con la de ella. Hermione de pronto perdió el conocimiento. Tenia el brazo libre extendido con su varita, mientras la sujetaba estaba vez con más fuerza ya que si no, la chica se deslizaría hasta el suelo. Murmuró el encantamiento acordado. Según Nott, seria suficiente para salir de ese lugar, aun con miles de hechizos anti desaparición. Tendría que funcionar porque si no lo hacia, él y lo mas importante de todo, ella, estaban muertos.

-_**Nottjhelm-**_ lo último que vio fue la mirada escéptica y decepcionada de su padre. Era un hecho, Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un traidor.

0o0

_**Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris.**_

_Odio y amo. Por qué hago esto, quizá te preguntes._

_**Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior**_

_No lo sé, pero así me siento y sufro_

_Catallus_

El agua caía sobre la pálida figura temblorosa cuyo color de piel era similar al de las losas que cubrían la ducha. Sus finos dedos intentaban aferrarse en las junturas, rompiendo sus uñas, buscando un soporte, intento levantar su frágil humanidad y resbaló debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo, sus cabellos castaños ocultaban su rostro, sin embargo dos luceros apagados se podían entrever en su mirada. Pegó su cabeza y las palmas de sus manos a la pared y un gemido salió de su boca. ¿A que nueva tortura seria sometida? No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí, solo una figura borrosa que la había sostenido en sus brazos y se había desaparecido con ella de aquella sala. Solo llevaba una camisa de color claro colocada, sus piernas desnudas llenas de moretones, las tenía flexionadas, pegadas a su pecho, en una actitud de abandono. La intensa luz del baño en donde en ese momento se hallaba le lastimaba los ojos, los cuales se cerraron de pronto dejando derramar incontables lagrimas. ¿Dónde estaban Harry y Ron? ¿Los matarían? ¿Voldemort estaría a punto de matarlos?

Hermione oyó como se abría la puerta, y el sonido de pasos que se acercaban a ella. No quiso abrir los ojos, estaba inmersa en su miedo No quiso observar a la figura que se acercaba a ella, pero sintió como una mano tocaba su cabeza y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y que un grito saliera de su garganta. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, el tacto le era íntimamente conocido y odiado, rechazo, atracción, pasión, desazón, todo volvía una y otra vez a ella. ¿Por qué?

-Tranquila-Draco habló en tono bajo. Ella inmediatamente reconoció la voz y abrió los ojos, allí estaba, de pie ante ella, sin que al parecer le importara estarse mojando con la ducha abierta sobre sus cabezas, intentando llevarse la suciedad que no los abandonaría jamás, Malfoy con el cabello desordenado y mirándola con el temor reflejado en sus ojos continuó hablando con ese tono de voz áspero y seco que era habitual en él- Nadie te vendrá a buscar aquí.

Ella no dijo absolutamente nada, tenia la lengua pegada al paladar. Nunca podría describir con palabras, la intensidad del dolor y la crueldad de la tortura sufrida, no en vano Bellatrix Lestrange era un artista aplicando la maldición Cruciatus. Cada fibra de sus músculos estaba atormentada y herida, mil agujas en su cuerpo jamás podrían reproducir el efecto de la maldición. Y el dolor, seguía en su mente atacándola en oleadas, repitiendo ese terrible momento una y otra vez. Un dolor físico y mental. Él la había abandonado a su suerte ¿Por qué?

Draco veía como ella se agazapaba en un rincón como un animal asustado. Sus ojos, que anteriormente habían estado cerrados, lo miraban con confusión, rojos de tanto llorar, el agua seguía cayendo sobre ambos. Hermione empezó a temblar descontroladamente, sus labios se movían y los dientes le castañeaban, pero su mirada seguía perdida, absorta en el inmenso dolor que sentía. Por un momento, Draco incluso llego a pensar que ella había perdido la razón, tal como los Longbottons, aquellas famosas victimas de su tía.

Hermione parecía un animal enjaulado cuando se la llevo de Malfoy Manor, estaba histérica, por eso la había metido en la ducha, medio le había quitado la ropa y abrió el grifo esperando que se tranquilizase un poco. Su mano le tocó levemente un brazo y se inclinó hasta quedar arrodillado frente a Hermione Granger, la enemiga impuesta, su némesis, su antagonista y el único verdadero amor de su vida. Como llego a estar dominado por ese sentimiento enfermizo, esclavizado en el fondo de su corazón, era algo que estaba seguro que se preguntaría hasta el final de sus días, pero allí estaba, perforándole el espíritu y no podía negarlo, ni a él mismo y mucho menos a ella.

-Perdóname- Draco habló con arrepentimiento, nadie sabría lo que le estaba constando hacer esa confesión, después de que ella lo había rechazado una y otra vez. Si, a pesar de todo, por ella valía la pena, bajar la cabeza y mostrar la otra mejilla, dejar el orgullo atrás- soy un cobarde.

-No – ella entonces bajo su cabeza, no quería escucharlo, suficiente pesadilla había sido verlo, inmóvil, impávido, sin decir absolutamente nada durante su tortura- Vete o mátame, pero no me hables.

-Yo te quiero- esta vez las palabras salieron sin control de sus labios. Su voz se hizo susurrante, tomó con fuerza ambos brazos de ella y la obligó a mirarlo- ¡Maldita sea! Te quiero.

-Falso- contesto Hermione, luego una risa histérica salio de su boca. De nuevo la duda y la imposibilidad de tomar una decisión la dejaron desnuda ante él. Esa mujer la había torturado y Draco no hizo nada al respecto, solo la miró como si no existiese. Otra cosa mas para no perdonarlo jamás. Conociendo su lado débil y embargada por la furia y el deseo de venganza, ella continuó hablando- Además que importa, yo lo quiero a él………no a ti- la mentira se deslizo amarga como la hiel por sus labios.

Que fácil era decirlo, mas difícil creérselo, pero por la expresión de Malfoy había metido el dedo justo en la llaga, pero eso……….también era mentira. Ella lo amaba a él, al igual que quería a Theo Nott. Hermione Granger era el epitome del egoísmo porque quería a dos hombres, de manera diferente………….pero lo hacia. Tenia el corazón divido a la mitad desde hacia tiempo, uno representaba la calma de la seguridad del cariño compartido y el otro la tempestad de la pasión desatada. ¿Amor por uno y lujuria por el otro o al revés? Ya ni recordaba como había sido el orden ni quien había sido primero………..el asunto es que allí estaban………los dos. Se había dejado embriagar y embrujar por ambos y cuando al se fin decidió todo se fue a la mierda, dejándola mas confusa que antes. Eran esclavos de sus acciones, algunas de estas no podían dar marcha atrás, lo hecho……… hecho estaba.

-Él………………- Draco la levantó por los brazos y la estrujó contra la pared- ¿Y donde esta tu querido Nott que no ha venido a rescatarte? Ah………..espera…………..esta eliminando sangres sucias como ……………..tú.

-Maldito- ella sintió sus palabras como un cuchillo entrando en su cuerpo y retorciendo sus entrañas. Eso no era cierto y ambos lo sabían- es mentira, además, en todo caso como te atreves a acusarlo de lo mismo que eres culpable, Draco Malfoy. ¿Dónde estabas tú hoy? Oh, si- dijo ella con cinismo- mirando como la tía Bella me cosía a cruciatus.

-Estaba………….- él la empujo de nuevo clavándola en la pared sin medir su fuerza, de lo que luego se arrepintió, no quería dañarla mas de lo que estaba, Hermione gimió de dolor y Draco pegó descaradamente su cuerpo con el de ella. No iba a abusar de ella, esperaba que Hermione no estuviese pensando eso, simplemente la quería cerca de él, sentirla, le acarició suavemente la espalda con sus dedos, la chica se estremeció totalmente, empezó de nuevo a temblar descontroladamente.

-Deja de temblar, no voy a hacerte daño de nuevo, lo juro- Draco clavó su intensa mirada en ella- solo quiero tocarte, me voy a morir si no lo hago.

-Dejaste que ella me torturase ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Hermione estaba desconsolada.

- Estaba salvándote el pellejo a ti y a tus amigos………………eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca lo has entendido, niña, todos estamos en el mismo barco, aunque a veces rememos en direcciones distintas. Ninguno quiere a Voldemort. Solo que por motivos diferentes. Yo te he salvado……………me debes tu vida.

El agua se escurría por las cabezas de ambos y el joven seguía sujetando sus manos pegándolas en la pared, ella volteo su rostro y Draco solo podía divisar sus largos cabellos ocultando las transparencias de la camisa blanca que la envolvía, estaban demasiado cerca y su vista se le nublaba, por tenerla asi y por la pasión desbocada que ella provocaba en él. No había que preguntarse mucho la razón, la amaba de la manera mas irracional posible.

-Puse sobre aviso a Potter para que llamase a mi antiguo elfo domestico, ese que tú defiendes tanto, quien es el único que puede atravesar las defensas mágicas de las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor, cuando me tocó encerrarlos allí, le ofreci eso, para que huyesen o presentasen batalla, para que no muriesen sin dar la ultima pelea. Todos escaparon- dijo Draco Malfoy. Él fue el que traiciono de manera publica todos sus supuestos ideales, exponiendo a sus padres a la furia de Voldemort, solo por salvar la vida de ella …………..y por tratar de hacer justicia poética y enmendar todas sus equivocaciones. Y era él el que no era amado…………a lo mejor era otro, el dueño de su corazón. Pero tampoco podía culparla, la había humillado, violado, vejado, engañado, en el fondo la entendía si lo odiaba, porque ya él tenia tiempo odiándose a si mismo. Y sin embargo la sentía temblorosa pegada a él, estremeciéndose ante su toque, como siempre había sido, sujeta a todo ese torbellino de emociones que estallaban cada vez que estaban juntos. Quería creer que ella estaba tan enamorada como él lo estaba. Con todas sus fuerzas quería creerlo, para no morir de angustia allí mismo.

-¿De verdad ayudaste a Harry y a los otros?- la voz suave de ella se oía amortiguada por el agua cayendo. Miró de reojo y Draco asintió, ella tragó grueso y se obligó a decir- Gracias- entonces lo entendió, él solo estaba ganando tiempo, por eso no había movido un dedo mientras Bellatrix la atacaba. Eso tranquilizo su agitado corazón.

Draco no aflojaba su agarre y acerco su rostro al de ella, quien desvío sus ojos de nuevo a otra dirección, no quería que su mirada ansiosa la traicionase, el calor del cuerpo de él pegado al suyo le traía una memoria sensorial que Hermione en ese momento no deseaba evocar.

-No quiero que me odies- Draco se acerco a su oído- te he pedido mil veces perdón por todos estos años, me he jugado mi vida y la de los míos por ti.

-Lo has hecho porque te conviene, Malfoy- dijo ella con voz reflexiva, mas tranquila sabiendo que sus seres amados estaban con vida, sus amigos………..su vida- sabes que Harry ganara y que la única manera de sobrevivir es ponerte de nuestro lado. Nunca has sido un tonto y tu familia tampoco. Te pesa el apellido y jamás harías nada que no te fuese a dar frutos a mediano o largo plazo.

Draco se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario y esbozo una sonrisa amarga, ella se había tomado su tiempo en conocerlo, no todo había sido pasión desbordante. Ella había dispuesto un lugar en su cerebro para analizar la razón de sus acciones.

-Es cierto, pero también lo he hecho por ti. ¿Todavía me odias? Se que me deseas, estoy seguro de ello, estoy sintiendo como lo haces, nunca pudiste ocultármelo, pero eso no es lo importante para mi ¿Me odias? - Draco acercó su rostro y hundió su nariz en el húmedo cuello de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos ante el contacto y la electricidad viajo por su cuerpo. Los recuerdos malditos de nuevo volvieron a ella. ¿Cómo puede un ser humano traicionarse tanto a si misma? Había logrado perdonar su violación, su engaño, se deshizo el cerebro tratando de justificarlo, pero todo se había fracturado de nuevo, al verlo impasible mientras a ella casi la mataban. Sin embargo, había que reconocer que al final había salvado su vida y la de los suyos. Y también tenia que darle el crédito a su perspicacia, era cierto, ella lo deseaba.

-No te odio, es que simplemente no te quiero- declaró Hermione y mintió de nuevo, ¿Para que demonios le iba a decir que lo amaba cuando todo estaba perdido? ¿Cuándo no había más nada que hacer? Los últimos hechos habían sido la gota que derramaba el vaso, no lo odiaba, eso era la verdad, mas bien estaba enamorada como una imbecil de él, pero confesarlo no haría mas que complicar el asunto mas de lo que estaba. No podían estar juntos, así de simple, eran demasiado antagónicos, se habían hecho daño como nadie, había rechazado a Nott por las mismas razones que lo estaba rechazando a él, solo que algo le decía que si se confesaba finalmente con Draco Malfoy, seria un total y absoluto desastre, seria capaz de obligarla a quedarse con él en contra de su voluntad. Y ella no podía seguir viviendo en medio de esa trágica historia de amor, en donde los tres protagonistas no serian capaces de ser felices nunca.

-Eres mas terca que yo- dijo él molesto –mientes, se que me estas mintiendo.

-Lo sabrás tú perfectamente- dijo ella en un susurro- eres un especialista en el tema- esas palabras hicieron mella en Draco, quien por un momento no supo que contestar.

Entonces ella sintió que él cedía en su agarre, y cuando ya no se sintió apresada bajo un poco las manos y las entrelazo con las de él manteniéndolas suspendidas pegadas a la pared. Podía seguir por horas mintiéndole descaradamente, pero su cuerpo siempre la traicionaría. Draco reaccionó ante la caricia y pego su cadera a las de ellas, dejando que sintiera toda su pasión erguida golpeando su bajo vientre.

-Nunca vas a regresar conmigo- dijo él con la voz entrecortada- lo se, jamas lo haras, a pesar de todo lo que siento por ti y de lo que estoy seguro que sientes por mi, aunque no lo digas, eres mas orgullosa que yo.

-Ambos somos un par de orgullosos, ese siempre ha sido el problema entre tú y yo- dijo ella sintiendo una lagrima salir de sus ojos- pero esa no es la razón, en todo caso.

-No puedo dejarte ir- declaró él- se que debo, pero no puedo.

-Tienes que hacerlo- dijo ella, observandolo con una intensidad que ya no se molestaba en intentar ocultando.

-Quiéreme- dijo él con voz ronca, dándole un pequeño mordisco en el cuello. Esa mirada la delataba, su estremecimiento al estar en los brazos de él también. Suplicaría…………se humillaría…………………cualquier cosa por tener su perdón…………..porque ella lograra olvidar. No estaba pensando con claridad, no estaba tomando en cuenta ni el lugar, ni la situación, una marea furiosa de deseo azotaba los acantilados de su mente quitándole las perspectivas. Tenia tanto tiempo que no la sentía que literalmente no podía respirar. En ese momento a Draco no le importaba más nada que el hecho, de que estaban juntos, después todo lo que habían pasado, de todo lo que había sucedido.

-No- dijo ella volteando la cara de manera que quedaron con las mejillas juntas, Hermione le estaba hablando directamente al oído, el tono de su voz acariciaba la mente de Draco Malfoy, esa voz de tono bajo, dulce y provocador. Era el eterno juego del tira y encoje, que ambos conocían muy bien, porque lo habían perfeccionado hasta ser unos verdaderos maestros. Leer entre líneas era algo que Draco Malfoy había aprendido con ella.

-Ámame- pidió de nuevo Draco con voz exigente, recorriendo con la punta de la lengua el cuello y la clavícula de ella, la sintió estremecerse y encogerse ante la caricia y como le apretaba ambas manos con furia y tensión, lo sabía, ella estaba rendida, envuelta en una tormentosa lujuria tanto como él, como siempre.

-No- contesto Hermione con voz ahogada al mismo tiempo que le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja, había perdido por completo todo rastro de voluntad, su cuerpo y su corazón le exigían unirse de nuevo al que sabia el amor de su vida, sintió que él balanceaba sus caderas golpeando las de ellas.

-Hazme el amor- esta vez Draco lo dijo en voz muy baja, apartando su cabeza y entonces ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, con el fuego abrazador de la pasión en sus miradas, él se acerco y rozo tímidamente sus labios un par de veces, con temor de no ser correspondido. Ella podría matarlo por lo que quería, después de que la había forzado, pero tenia que pedírselo, se estaba consumiendo vivo, no aguantaba mas olerla, tocarla y no poder hacer absolutamente mas nada.

- Hazme el amor como nunca, Hermione Granger- entonces ella atrapó su boca como muda respuesta y se hundió en un profundo beso con él, uniendo sus dos almas torturadas por el amor y la duda por un momento en un torbellino de emociones encontradas.

Sus lenguas exploraron sus bocas y su sabor se confundió en uno solo, toda el ansia, todo el deseo reprimido, todo el pesar de lo que pudo ser y no fue, la tortura de encontrar el solaz en la piel del otro, la decepción de saberse dividida en dos, las ganas de entregarlo todo con la seguridad de que te quedas sin nada, fue expresado en ese beso, intranquilo, temeroso, que poco a poco fue cobrando fuerza y vigor en sus corazones y en sus bocas. Las manos entonces se alejaron y empezaron a recorrer con furia el cuerpo del otro, el agua de la ducha seguía cayendo, pero al sonido de las gotas golpeando la losa, se añadieron los jadeos de dos amantes doblemente prohibidos, que trasgredían los límites de la sangre, la amistad y la lealtad. Draco rompió la camisa de Hermione de un tiron, ella le saco la suya por la cabeza. Solo sentir su piel desnuda cerca de ella era suficiente para hacerle perder su control.

Sus rostros se acercaron de nuevo, sus miradas se encontraron, ambos jadeaban, dudaban, sus narices se rozaron y sus labios también. La tibieza del aliento del chico llegaba directamente a su boca. De nuevo ella lo besó con ansia y desespero. Draco solo interrumpió el contacto para besarle languidamente el mentón, el cuello y el nacimiento de sus pechos. Sus labios dejaban un sendero marcado a fuego en su piel.

Hermione no pudo pensar en mas nada, lo quería …………lo deseaba…………lo amaba………….y que se fuera todo al diablo. Quería estar con él…………por ultima vez. Sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda y por un momento solo sintió los labios de él cerrándose sobre sus pechos, sus dientes mordiendo sus pezones, y sus manos retirando sus panties para tener acceso a sus tiernas profundidades. Un escalofrío la recorrió, cuando sintió su lengua metiéndose en su ombligo y recorriendo su bajo vientre.

Gemidos salieron de la boca de Hermione, al sentirlo acariciando sus labios inferiores, ella entonces movió sus caderas frenéticamente y lo dejo hacer lo que quisiese con ella. De nuevo unieron sus bocas, tratando de saciarse uno de otro sin resultado, era imposible colmar tal apetito. La humedad del agua recorría sus cuerpos y presurosos se unieron carnalmente en ese anónimo baño del desconocido lugar en donde se encontraban. Ella enredó sus piernas en las caderas de él y Draco se hundió en su interior regodeándose en la calidez de ella. Le extasiaban las formas de su cuerpo, sus pechos redondos y perfectos, su cintura estrecha, un cuerpo joven y firme en donde perderse. Se movió con ímpetu e intensidad y a cada embestida podía sentirla vibrar y oírla gritar. Las caderas de Hermione chocaban contra la pared rítmicamente, él la abrazaba con fuerza desmedida, impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de escape, por un momento ella levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, pérdida e ida por la multitud de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Enredó sus manos en la cabeza del chico y empujó su rostro a su pecho.

Draco la besó hasta cansarse, mordió sus labios, jugó con su lengua, saboreándola con un ansia desmedida que hacia que el corazón le saltase del pecho. La sintió contorsionándose presa de un orgasmo y así mismo se vacío en ella, seguro de que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, jamás lo volvería a sentir el resto de su vida. Ella dejó el alma en ese beso y le hizo el amor, como nunca antes se lo había hecho, se entrego totalmente a él, pero una sensación de perdida impregnaba ese instante. Ambos cayeron en el piso de la ducha………..respirando agitadamente, el agua seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, y él la tenia acurrucada en su regazo, ocultando su cara en el hueco de la clavícula. Volvió a tocarla, esta vez con una ternura desconocida en él, con una suavidad imprevista, recorrió su escuálido cuerpo con sus manos y sintió como su piel se erizaba con su contacto.

-¿Por qué me odias?- volvió a preguntar, mientras la sentía sollozando en su hombro. Era una pregunta retórica, él creía saber todas las razones, sin embargo tenia que escuchar decírselo.

-Porque no soy yo cuando estoy contigo- contesto ella tratando de tragarse sus lagrimas- porque no puedo evitar querer estar contigo…….porque eres una peligrosa adicción para mi………..una droga que no quiero…….un destino que no deseo…………porque no puedo perdonarte…………que hayas dejado pasar la oportunidad…………porque por tu culpa tuve todo y ahora no tengo nada. Porque me obligas a traicionar la otra parte de mi corazón………..Te odio Draco Malfoy…………te odio con toda mi alma- entonces ella lo abrazó y siguió llorando. _Y te amo desesperadamente…………pero no puedo confesarlo…………..nunca lo he hecho ……………ni nunca lo hare._

-¿Es por él?- preguntó Draco cerrando los ojos, esas palabras de ella le resbalaban, sabia que no era cierto, no después de hacer el amor, solo era una excusa mental, algo para justificar el hecho de no estar con él, de no poder decidirse entre ellos dos. Entonces hizo la pregunta que mas temía hacer……………..antes de que ella respondiera intuía la respuesta………………..por supuesto que la conocía, estaba seguro de que había sido así, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su boca, para finalmente sepultar todas sus esperanzas- ¿Estuviste otra vez con él?

-Si………..- dijo ella con voz ahogada y vacilante- te hice el amor hoy así como se lo he hecho a él también ayer. Y me odio por ello, te odio a ti por ello, por provocar que tu fuego arda en mí. Te pido que me odies tú también. Por favor, hazlo. Dime puta, reclámame que soy una cualquiera, dímelo………..dímelo.

-No lo voy a hacer, no puedo insultarte, no lo mereces, yo mismo soy el culpable de esta situación, no te molestare mas nunca……………esta es la ultima vez- dijo Draco dolido, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella estremeciéndose ante la noticia, aferrada a su cuerpo como si no existiese mas nada en él universo, unida a él como nunca, fundiéndose en esa dolorosa despedida que seria para siempre. Amor y odio, eso era lo que siempre habían sentido uno por el otro. Difícil de reconocer, imposible de manejar. Ella no podía aceptarlo, él nunca la obligaría a decidir entre los dos, ni tampoco aceptaría seguir siendo el segundo para todo , pero por un instante, lo sintió, su amor, correspondido no de palabra pero si de hecho, porque la conocía bien y ella no era de las que le regalaba besos o caricias………lo que hacia…………lo hacia por amor……aunque se lo negase mil veces…pero no podía dañarse mas a si mismo, ………..no podía seguir viviendo ese infierno, en donde los celos lo enloquecían, porque ella nunca seria solamente de él, ella era de los dos, porque se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a los dos. Al fin había entendido las implicaciones de ese terrible destino que él había construido para si mismo. Quería retroceder el tiempo, jamás haberse acercado para dejar que ella fuese feliz con otro. Agrego con voz trémula, mientras la jalaba a su cuerpo y enredaba sus brazos en el, esta vez, sin encontrar ninguna resistencia de parte de ella- pero en este momento………estaré aquí para ti……………solo para ti.

0o0

Nott llego a su casa cansado y preocupado, toda la situación se había descontrolado. De manera inaudita los habían capturado y se habían salvado por un pelo. El ambiente en Malfoy Manor era totalmente caótico, Lord Voldemort estaba torturando a todos los que habían participado en la captura de Potter y compañía y que no había logrado detener su precipitada huida. Lucius Malfoy estaba haciendo lo imposible por justificar que Draco se hubiese llevado a Hermione Granger y hasta el momento, ninguna excusa era suficiente para el Señor Tenebroso.

Le había dicho a Malfoy que tenia que llevarla allí, hasta su casa, si lograba sacarla de la maldita mansión, el ultimo lugar en donde los buscarían. Subió las escaleras y escucho la ducha abierta, recorrió el pasillo y luego se acercó al baño, ya que le llamó la atención la luz encendida, entró y entonces los vio, a los dos, desnudos, entrelazados, con el agua escurriéndose de sus cuerpos. Ella tenia los ojos cerrados y abrazaba al hombre con fuerza, parecía dormida. Draco Malfoy simplemente tenía sus labios pegados contra la piel de Hermione y sus fuertes brazos hacían contraste con la frágil figura de ella, rodeándola de una manera tan intima que no había ninguna duda de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, la joven lucia bastante pálida y tenia moretones en todo su cuerpo.

La violencia de la situación logro desestabilizar la frialdad habitual de Theo Nott , él sabia lo que ella sentía por Malfoy, pero verlo con sus propios ojos había sido demasiado.

Theo Nott sintió su corazón ardiendo de pena y celos, un dolor infinito mas allá de cualquier otra cosa, verla en brazos de otro hombre era como una estaca clavada en su corazón, sentía rabia, saboreaba la traición como si fuese algo descompuesto en su boca, la respiraba, la palpaba. Fulminó con su mirada al joven rubio que justo en ese instante levantaba la vista. En ese momento Draco supo que estaba en grave peligro. La mirada azul de Theo destellaba odio como nunca antes

-Te espero en la cocina- Theo habló con voz fuerte y autoritaria. Draco no rechistó, espero que Theo saliese de la pieza y cargo a la chica hasta una habitación, la dejo en la cama, cubriéndola con una sabana. Se coloco un pantalón y una camisa y bajo las escaleras. En otras circunstancias habría protestado, nadie le ordenaba cosas a un Malfoy, pero en ese momento, ya nada importaba.

Theo lo esperaba sentado frente la mesa central de la cocina, que estaba vieja y tenia la madera del tope resquebrajaba, las ventanas estaban abiertas y una brisa suave entraba por ellas, la estancia solo estaba iluminada por un farol de queroseno que bamboleaba en el techo con el viento, brindando una luz mortecina que ocultaba gran parte de las facciones del joven alto que esperaba en el lugar, envuelto en un torbellino de celos. Theo tenía en su mano una botella de Whiskey de fuego y había sacado dos vasos de cristal de un destartalado armario.

Draco dudó por un instante al llegar y verlo en la penumbra. Haciendo acopio de toda su valentía y su orgullo, camino al centro de la cocina, sabia que tenia muchas cosas que temer, pero jamás se arrepentiría de lo que recién había pasado con ella, nunca, y menos ante él. Se sentó elegantemente, sin perder nunca su estilo aristocrático. Inmediatamente, Theo le sirvió un trago y rodó el vaso hasta él de manera descuidada.

Draco no tomó el vaso que le ofrecieron por precaución, no era tonto, sabia que Nott quería matarlo con todo el alma. Lucia pálido y ojeroso, tenia los labios azulados por el frió que tenia y un mechón de cabello rubio platinado le ocultaba uno de sus ojos, parecía un chiquillo en comparación, con el mago alto, con una barba de color avellana, de ojos azules que lo enfrentaba en esa mesa. No podía quitarse la sensación que tenia encima, la mirada acusadora de Nott lo hacia sentir como un ladrón, como si hubiese profanado la intimidad de algo. Enfrentar a Nott en su propia casa lo ponía en una situación de desventaja, se sentía vulnerable. Theo miró con sorna a Draco, quien no bebía el Whiskey, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su abrigo y encendió uno lánguidamente.

-Tómatelo, entraras en calor- dijo distante y frió. Un halo siniestro envolvia a Theo, se sentia tan desolado que dejó que el Plogsom tomase control de sus acciones. En ese momento Theo Nott dejo de ser él para convertirse en otra cosa- No temas, no es mi estilo matar con veneno.

-Yo se perfectamente cual es tu estilo Nott- dijo Draco secamente- te conozco muy bien, me matarías en cuanto tuvieses la oportunidad pero lo harías con tus propias manos- Theo le dedico una sonrisa hipócrita y le enseño los dientes de manera intimidatoria- pero no beberé, quiero tener la mente bien despierta para esta charla.

-Bien dicho- contestó Theo Nott- una desagradable pero necesaria pequeña charla.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	27. Un hueco en mi alma

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Esta escena se negaba a permanecer en mis archivos sin que ustedes la leyeran. Lleva escrita más de seis meses, y bueno la he retocado casi un millón de veces. Quizás en esta escena me base para escribir todo el fic, a estas alturas ya ni se. Pero sin duda es una de las mas difíciles que he escrito a nivel emocional. Siempre recordare este fic como la historia donde no había buenos ni malos, solo tres personas que se amaban hasta la locura. Se que ha muchos les cuesta entender a Hermione, pero sin duda, pienso que esta situación sucede en la vida real, de hecho me paso a mi, solo que en este caso, yo era Draco. Lo demás lo dejo para que lo interpreten a libertad. Espero que les guste y por favor, esta vez es en serio, coménteme que sintieron cuando la leyeron, que les pareció, si creen que hubo justicia. Un beso para todos y gracias por seguirme, el final la próxima semana. Banda sonora: The day that never comes de Metallica, les recomiendo que se la lean escuchando la primera parte de la canción.

Capitulo 27 Un hueco en mi alma

Nott llego a su casa cansado y preocupado, toda la situación se había descontrolado. De manera inaudita los habían capturado y se habían salvado por un pelo. El ambiente en Malfoy Manor era totalmente caótico, Lord Voldemort estaba torturando a todos los que habían participado en la captura de Potter y compañía y que no había logrado detener su precipitada huida. Lucius Malfoy estaba haciendo lo imposible por justificar que Draco se hubiese llevado a Hermione Granger y hasta el momento, ninguna excusa era suficiente para el Señor Tenebroso.

Le había dicho a Malfoy que tenia que llevarla allí, hasta su casa, si lograba sacarla de la maldita mansión, el ultimo lugar en donde los buscarían. Subió las escaleras y escucho la ducha abierta, recorrió el pasillo y luego se acercó al baño, ya que le llamó la atención la luz encendida, entró y entonces los vio, a los dos, desnudos, entrelazados, con el agua escurriéndose de sus cuerpos. Ella tenia los ojos cerrados y abrazaba al hombre con fuerza, parecía dormida. Draco Malfoy simplemente tenía sus labios pegados contra la piel de Hermione y sus fuertes brazos hacían contraste con la frágil figura de ella, rodeándola de una manera tan intima que no había ninguna duda de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, la joven lucia bastante pálida y tenia moretones en todo su cuerpo.

La violencia de la situación logro desestabilizar la frialdad habitual de Theo Nott , él sabia lo que ella sentía por Malfoy, pero verlo con sus propios ojos había sido demasiado.

Theo Nott sintió su corazón ardiendo de pena y celos, un dolor infinito mas allá de cualquier otra cosa, verla en brazos de otro hombre era como una estaca clavada en su corazón, sentía rabia, saboreaba la traición como si fuese algo descompuesto en su boca, la respiraba, la palpaba. Fulminó con su mirada al joven rubio que justo en ese instante levantaba la vista. En ese momento Draco supo que estaba en grave peligro. La mirada azul de Theo destellaba odio como nunca antes

-Te espero en la cocina- Theo habló con voz fuerte y autoritaria. Draco no rechistó, espero que Theo saliese de la pieza y cargo a la chica hasta una habitación, la dejo en la cama, cubriéndola con una sabana. Se coloco un pantalón y una camisa y bajo las escaleras. En otras circunstancias habría protestado, nadie le ordenaba cosas a un Malfoy, pero en ese momento, ya nada importaba.

Theo lo esperaba sentado frente la mesa central de la cocina, que estaba vieja y tenia la madera del tope resquebrajaba, las ventanas estaban abiertas y una brisa suave entraba por ellas, la estancia solo estaba iluminada por un farol de queroseno que bamboleaba en el techo con el viento, brindando una luz mortecina que ocultaba gran parte de las facciones del joven alto que esperaba en el lugar, envuelto en un torbellino de celos. Theo tenía en su mano una botella de Whiskey de fuego y había sacado dos vasos de cristal de un destartalado armario.

Draco dudó por un instante al llegar y verlo en la penumbra. Haciendo acopio de toda su valentía y su orgullo, camino al centro de la cocina, sabia que tenia muchas cosas que temer, pero jamás se arrepentiría de lo que recién había pasado con ella, nunca, y menos ante él. Se sentó elegantemente, sin perder nunca su estilo aristocrático. Inmediatamente, Theo le sirvió un trago y rodó el vaso hasta él de manera descuidada.

Draco no tomó el vaso que le ofrecieron por precaución, no era tonto, sabia que Nott quería matarlo con toda el alma. Lucia pálido y ojeroso, tenia los labios azulados por el frió que tenia y un mechón de cabello rubio platinado le ocultaba uno de sus ojos, parecía un chiquillo en comparación, con el mago alto, con una barba de color avellana, de ojos azules que lo enfrentaba en esa mesa. No podía quitarse la sensación que tenia encima, la mirada acusadora de Nott lo hacia sentir como un ladrón, como si hubiese profanado la intimidad de algo. Enfrentar a Nott en su propia casa lo ponía en una situación de desventaja, se sentía vulnerable. Theo miró con sorna a Draco, quien no bebía el Whiskey, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su abrigo y encendió uno lánguidamente.

-Tómatelo, entraras en calor- dijo distante y frió. Un halo siniestro envolvía a Theo, se sentía tan desolado que dejó que el Plogsom tomase control de sus acciones. En ese momento Theo Nott dejo de ser él para convertirse en otra cosa- No temas, no es mi estilo matar con veneno.

-Yo se perfectamente cual es tu estilo Nott- dijo Draco secamente- te conozco muy bien, me matarías en cuanto tuvieses la oportunidad pero lo harías con tus propias manos- Theo le dedico una sonrisa hipócrita y le enseño los dientes de manera intimidatoria- pero no beberé, quiero tener la mente bien despierta para esta charla.

-Bien dicho- contestó Theo Nott- una desagradable pero necesaria pequeña charla.

Dicho esto dejo la cajetilla de cigarrillos y el encendedor sobre la mesa, justo en el medio.

Draco tomó un cigarrillo y el encendedor, luego de encenderlo sin quitarle la vista de encima a todos los movimientos del hombre que tenia frente a él, inhaló despacio taladrando con sus ojos grises la figura de Theo Nott, no tocó el Whiskey.

Theo seguía todos sus movimientos como un ave de rapiña estudiando su presa. Ambos hombres estaban demostrando porque eran unos Slytherin´s, sus semblantes lucían calmados y fríos, sus gestos eran calculados en su mas mínimo detalle, jamás dejarían salir a la superficie el fuego avasallante de algo llamado celos consumiéndose en su interior o por lo menos intentarían aguantarlo un poco mas.

-Me la llevare de aquí en cuanto despierte, la dejare con Potter y Weasley- Draco habló cortante, su sentido de auto conservación le decía que tenia que huir de allí de inmediato, pero su orgullo lo tenia clavado en el suelo.

-Hum- dijo Nott- veo que ustedes dos hicieron las pases- tomo un trago de su vaso, Draco miraba con aprehensión la varita que Nott que reposaba en la mesa, justo a su lado, tomó la suya, que tenía en la mano desde que estaba en la cocina, con fuerza- a pesar de que, según se, te portaste como todo un Malfoy cuando Lestrange la estaba torturando, ¡Cobarde!

-Ella esta viva gracias a mi, ¡ENTIENDES! Y estas equivocado. No hemos hecho las pases- dijo Draco con rabia clavando su puño en la mesa, Theodore le ofreció una sonrisa cínica, le encantaba verlo perder su control. Draco escupió a un lado de su silla, de pronto el cigarrillo le sabia a diablos. Pensó que seria Nott el que perdería los papeles, pero no, se había equivocado estrepitosamente, había sido él, el glacial Draco Malfoy, el que primero había sucumbido a toda esa marea emocional que cargaba el ambiente. Esta molesto, sabia exactamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo Nott con esos eufemismos, pero en el fondo no lo culpaba, sabia que debía estar sintiendo lo mismo que él, unos desgarradores y mortales celos, pero en todo caso eso no significaba que le tuviese un ápice de simpatía al otro hombre- en todo caso, tú estuviste con ella también, así que ahórrate el reclamo. Al final ganaste, ella me desprecia.

-No me pareció que te despreciase en lo absoluto- dijo Nott dolido como un animal herido. Draco observo que el iris de sus ojos estaba completamente negro y que la temperatura en la cocina había bajado unos cuantos grados inexplicablemente. Pero la molestia superaba con creces el temor, sin embargo algo le decía que la conducta de Nott no era normal, hablaba con un cinismo que no era el habitual en él y menos refiriéndose a Hermione. Nott empezó a apretarse los nudillos, su mirada no se desviaba de la cara de Draco, cuando habló de nuevo lo hizo con los labios entrecerrados como si le costase decir lo que dijo a continuación- Se revolcó contigo en cuanto di media vuelta para irme pero supongo que habrás utilizado tus artimañas para convencerla de nuevo.

-Nunca la obligue a acostarse conmigo, te duela o no. Nunca sabré porque lo hizo y si tanto te interesa, ve tú y le preguntas Theodore. La mas absoluta verdad, es que ella me desprecia y te quiere a ti, o quizás nos ama a los dos, o de pronto nos odia a ambos, no lo se y ya no importa en lo absoluto- dijo Draco pronunciando cada palabra como si le quemase la lengua, taladrando con su mirada a Theo- fin del cuento, la historia terminó.

-Parece imposible no pensar que ella esta completamente loca- dijo Nott en voz baja.

-A mi lo que me parece descabellado es que siquiera te plantees esa posibilidad- contestó Draco con desprecio- En todo caso los tres estamos mal de la cabeza.

-He de concederte toda la razón- respondió Theo- el amor parece ser una especie de maldita locura. Lo estoy viviendo en carne propia. Solo que en mi caso no lo llamaría locura temporal.

Por un momento ambos hombres entablaron un duelo de miradas. Las paredes de la estancia en donde estaban parecían caer sobre ellos, el odio mas profundo se respiraba en el ambiente, el aire estaba envenenado hasta la ultima molécula de oxigeno. Un enfrentamiento largamente dilatado estaba aconteciendo, no habría ya ninguna tregua, lo que tenían que decirse se lo iban a literalmente escupir en la cara. Verdades incomodas y dolorosas serian develadas y escudriñadas hasta su mera esencia. Theo literalmente botaba humo por sus fosas nasales de lo enfurecido que estaba, Draco apretaba sus labios y su mano todavía seguía esgrimiendo su varita con inusitada fuerza, le dolían los dedos debido a la intensidad del agarre.

-No sabes cuanto lamento que ninguno de los tres sea capaz de controlar esa enfermiza lujuria que nos corroe, fuese más fácil si eso no existiese, así tú no andarías como perra en celo detrás de ella ni yo tampoco. ¿Difícil no Malfoy? intentar no desearla con todas las fuerzas. No tengo que preguntárselo, lo se, ella te jodio hasta cansarse porque le dio su maldita gana. La conozco demasiado bien y estoy seguro de lo que digo. Acepte que se revolcara contigo esa vez y eso fue mi error, he debido matarte en el mismo instante en que lo supe- Nott no se molestó en disimular lo asqueado que se sentía ante toda la situación. Draco mantuvo su rostro de piedra a pesar de que por dentro sentía como sus entrañas se revolvían.

-Pero en realidad lo que me enfurece- Nott se inclinó sobre la mesa y juntó sus manos, entrelazándolas, las posó fugazmente sobre su frente y luego le dirigió una mirada salvaje a Draco, quien no altero esta vez en absoluto su exterior, pero tenia la angustiante sensación de que probablemente no saldría vivo de esa cocina, sin embargo se encontraba incapaz de levantarse e irse, su amor propio no lo dejaba. Esta vez la voz de Theo se hizo inusitadamente ronca- Lo que no puedo perdonarte es que nunca te planteaste hacerla feliz, amarla como se merecía, simplemente fuiste un niño mimado que quería arrebatarle el juguete a su amigo. Eres un maldito, Malfoy, tenias todas las chicas, todas las que querías y a las que no querías también. Tenías dinero, posición, abolengo, hasta eras mas guapo que yo, pero eso no era suficiente para ti y te fijaste en mi chica…………en mi novia, en alguien especial para mí, lo único que yo tenía en la vida y que cuidaba porque era precioso para mí. Confabulaste, mentiste, volteaste todo a tu favor, la perseguiste y la atormentaste hasta que cayó en tus redes, Hermione no es tonta, pero es una chica y solo Dios sabe lo que una mujer despechada y herida es capaz de hacer, la envolviste como la serpiente que eres y ¿Para que? ¿Para hacerla feliz siendo tu mujer? Por supuesto que no.

Draco por un momento sintió que todo el aire se le escapaba del pecho. Esas malditas palabras encerraban la más pura y absoluta verdad. Aunque después mucho de sus propios sentimientos cambiaran.

-Jamás podría tener una relación oficial con ella en ese momento- dijo Draco amargamente- a Hermione Granger y a mi nos separan muchas cosas y la más importante de ellas eres tú. Además ella tiene ese maldito problema de ser una sangre sucia. Lo que hice lo hice por ella. Nos hubiesen perseguido hasta matarnos. Esa fue la misma razón por la cual tú la dejaste. Además yo hice algo irreparable, le hice el peor daño que se le puede hacer a una mujer.

De nuevo otro silencio incomodo. No era fácil recordar eso y mas difícil aun aceptarlo. Pero lo hecho hecho estaba y no había manera de remediarlo. Aunque Draco Malfoy hubiese dado su propia vida, si con eso borraba de sus recuerdos y de los de ella ese infernal episodio. No había excusa posible, ni siquiera el amor más grande podría ser sometido a esa prueba y salir indemne. Y si Hermione Granger aun lo amaba, jamás volvería a ser lo mismo.

-Abusaste de ella- dijo Theo masticando las palabras, contuvo sus ganas de tomar a Draco por el cuello y apretar hasta matarlo por haber cometido tal vejación, sin embargo respiró profundo, todavía tenia muchas cosas que decir- Esa vez, cuando yo me entere de todo, se que lo hiciste, estoy seguro de ello. Ella no habla del tema, pero tanto dolor y rabia tiene que tener una razón mas allá de todo lo que le dijiste. Por eso no puedo concebir que se haya acostado contigo de nuevo otra vez.

-Lo hice………………me equivoque- dijo Draco sintiendo como su labio inferior temblaba- Le pedí perdón de todas las maneras posibles……………pero ella no quiso saber mas nada de mi. Malentendí todo el asunto.

-Ella iba terminar conmigo- exclamó Theo- me iba a dejar por ti. Pero lo arruinaste………..tú solito. Me da gusto que te hayas enrollado la soga al cuello.

- A ella le importabas - contesto Draco secamente, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo sobre la mesa- después de eso jamás me creyó. Además tú siempre estuviste en medio de nosotros.

- Yo…………..no me hagas reír- Theo se obligo a sonreír de manera sardonica, se dio un golpe en el pecho con ambas manos, levantandose con brusquedad de su silla- ¡Yo! ¡Por Dios! ¡Pero eso no impidió que te acostaras con ella! No te escudes en excusas baratas Malfoy. Querías probar un punto, pervertir a la sabelotodo Griffyndor tirándotela hasta la inconciencia, sonaba como todo un reto para ti, ¿cierto? sobre todo si era la novia de tu rival, Theodore Nott. Tú mismo lo dijiste, se lo escupiste en su cara. Solo querías humillarla y humillarme a mi, deseabas que ella te amase como me amaba a mi y aun mas, querías quebrar su fortaleza y doblegar su orgullo, todo por envidia, todo por maldad, porque nadie puede tener algo que tú no manosees y corrompas, ¿No es así? Malfoy.

Draco se sentó recto en la silla, definitivamente no era de su agrado que le echasen en cara todos sus errores, lo admitía secretamente, se había portado como la peor persona del mundo, pero también era cierto que en ese tiempo estaba terriblemente confundido, era solo un niño. Después de tantos años, había rumiado su arrepentimiento de todas las maneras posibles y estaba dispuesta por primera vez a hacer lo correcto, aun en contra de su corazón. Pero le era terriblemente difícil aceptar que la había perdido para siempre. Además no era el único que se había equivocado, Nott no era el santo de esa historia, al final de cuentas, también tenia su cuota de culpa. Observó como el hombre alto que tenia frente a él de nuevo se sentaba completamente exasperado y fuera de si.

-No es así como lo estas diciendo, no pretendas saber todo lo que pienso y las razones de mis actos. No me porte de la manera mas honorable, es cierto, pero no quería ni humillarla ni exponerla a las burlas de nadie, solo la deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie en mi vida, en parte porque estaba prohibida y en parte por ella misma. Y cuando por fin entendí lo que sentía por ella, entonces apareciste tú para joderlo todo de nuevo- se defendió Draco- Además, yo no fui quien la dejo, yo no le mentí diciéndole que no la amaba, yo no la abandone enamorada de un imposible, ese fuiste tú. Cuando yo llegue a ella, ya tenía mi destino designado y una misión que cumplir, tú pudiste haber escogido y no lo hiciste, a mi no me dejaron ninguna elección, aunque lo hubiese intentado por ella.

-Yo volví Malfoy, y juro que me la iba a llevar, que iba a casarme con ella, pero entonces ya habías esparcido tu veneno- contestó Nott revolviendose incomodo en su silla- y ella se odio a si misma por traicionarme y yo te odie mas aun por eso, porque me la quitaste. Tú fuiste el que te metiste en medio, el que empujo y empujo hasta hacer que ella se odiase a si misma por haber caído en tu red, tú que nunca demostraste sentir algo por alguien. Ella era mi novia y tú eras el otro, así de simple. Te comportaste como el perfecto cabron que eres y no me digas ahora que la consolaste y que yo soy el desgraciado aquí, jamás te conformaste, ella tenia que ser tuya, solamente tuya y de nadie mas, así que hiciste todo lo posible por quitarme del camino, le diste tu versión distorsionada de los hechos. Felicitaciones Draco Malfoy, lo lograste, hiciste de la vida de Hermione Granger una miseria, le quitaste cualquier oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien.

-Nott- esta vez Draco rió de manera cínica, no sabia a ciencia cierto porque lo hacia, pero se estaba confesando ante Theo, quizás eso era lo único que le debía, una maldita explicación, - no lo entiendes. Yo…………..la quiero…….así de sencillo………….estoy enamorado de ella…………y ella me odia……….…………por lo que hice………..por ser quien soy. La he perdido para siempre. Yo mismo caí en mi trampa, yo fui el que enloqueció de amor, ella…….ella siempre fue fiel a lo que sentía por ti, quizás no en la carne pero si con el pensamiento.

-¿Estas intentando congraciarte conmigo?- preguntó Theo irónicamente.

-Ni en sueños- le contestó Draco- solo te estoy diciendo la maldita verdad. Eres afortunado, yo nunca escuche en su boca ninguna palabra que no fuese de odio y desprecio hacia mí. Pero no la mereces, tú no la mereces, porque tu destino, tus ideas fueron más fuertes y más importantes que ella, porque te negaste a perdonarla esa vez y dudo que lo hagas ahora después de esto. Yo la perdí y ella te perdió a ti. Bonito par de tontos somos.

-No pudiste perder alguien que nunca tuviste en realidad, ella no es una muñeca para intercambiarla de manos, es solo un ser humano – escupió Nott con odio. Sentía tanta rabia que su vista se nublaba, algo peligroso y letal se removía dentro de su cuerpo pugnando por salir- ¿Cómo demonios quieres que Hermione crea tus malditas palabras de amor? Eres un iluso, Malfoy, como quieres que ella te ame si le mostraste lo peor de un ser humano. Si ella te desprecia no me culpes a mi, cúlpate a ti. Y no menciones mi suerte, porque es peor que la tuya, sabes porque demonios ella no quiso irse conmigo hace dos días, ¡Por ti maldita sea!, ¡Fue por ti! Te quiere, aun a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste. Pero fuiste, eres y serás por siempre un cobarde, ni siquiera tienes el valor de pelear por la mujer que amas. Maldito seas por siempre.

-Ella no quiere nada conmigo y en todo caso tampoco contigo- dijo Draco- no voy a obligarla a decidir.

-Bien, ya que vas a huir- afirmó Theo- entonces yo me encargare de ella, como siempre debió haber sido.

-No voy a permitir que te la lleves en contra de su voluntad- esta vez Draco sentía la sangre en sus venas en ebullición-eso jamás.

-Tú no tienes moral para decirme eso- dijo Theo- pero te equivocas, no la voy a obligar. Ella sola se dará cuenta de lo que le conviene.

-Y ese eres tú- bufó Draco.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que tú, Malfoy- le respondió Theo

-Creo que esta conversación terminó aquí- dijo Draco con toda la intención de subir las escaleras para llevarse a Hermione a donde ella quisiese ir. Había sido un error pensar que ella estaría mejor con Nott. Él estaba dispuesto a comportarse de manera poco egoísta, pero Theo no razonaría de ninguna manera. Todo estaba hablado, no tenia ningún sentido prolongar una charla que no iba a ninguna parte. Habían demasiado odio, demasiados sentimiento encontrados, demasiadas ganas de desaparecer a Nott del mapa y sin duda el otro hombre sentía exactamente lo mismo.

- No, yo tengo una gran idea de cómo finalizar todo esto de una manera, digamos poética………digna de una tragedia griega, hay amor, traición, casi parece Otelo o la Iliada. Pero esta vez el rey Menéalo si va a cobrarse a su Helena. Te matare a ti, Draco Malfoy, por imbecil, por tonto y por canalla. Y por sobre todas las cosas por ella- esta vez Nott hablo con un tono de voz muy diferente. Draco sintió escalofríos, observó sus ojos y estos emitían un brillo maligno.

Draco se levantó agilmente apartando su silla de un manotón y apuntó su varita, veloz como un rayo. Ya Nott lo estaba apuntando y no le dio ninguna oportunidad. El Plogsom le imprimía una velocidad sobrehumana.

-_Experliamus_- la varita de Draco salio disparada al otro extremo de la cocina, pero antes de que finalmente Theo le lanzase el _Avada Kederavra_, una figura delgada se interpuso entre él y su oponente. Era Hermione, con los brazos extendidos en cruz, frente a su cuerpo, sirviendo de escudo. Draco estaba impávido, jamás hubiese pensado que ella lo defendería. Theo logró desviar la maldición justo a tiempo, esta dio contra una repisa haciéndola añicos. El rostro de Theo permanecía imperturbable e inexpugnable, cubierto con la mascara de hierro que le ofrecía el Plogsom. Hermione ahogó un gemido. Reconocía la presencia maligna que habitaba en el cuerpo de Nott.

-¡MALDITO! ¡Casi la matas!- Draco intento irse hacia Theo con toda la intensión de golpearlo, pero Hermione se lo impidió.

-Por favor- dijo ella suplicante, su delgado cuerpo temblaba cubierto con la túnica de Draco, permaneció allí en medio de los dos, temiendo por la vida de ambos- Theo no lo hagas.

Theodore miraba con furia y decepción a la mujer que amaba, que estaba allí defendiendo a la persona que había hecho de su vida un infierno, se fijó en la mirada desesperada de ella, veía que estaba sufriendo horrores, observaba sus labios temblar, aquella boca en donde hundió su deseo innumerables veces, estaba contaminada con el aliento de otro. Sentía que no iba a aguantar las ganas imposibles de matar que tenia en ese instante. Sin embargo la cordura volvió a él, ella estaba en medio, si se descontrolaba podría herirla, de hecho si no fuese porque había reaccionado a tiempo, por poco la mata. El dolor de esa posibilidad hizo que poco a poco el Plogsom perdiese fuerza en él.

-Dile que se vaya- suplicó Hermione con temor- dile que quiero hablar contigo- Draco la miraba totalmente aturdido. _¿Que rayos estaba sucediendo? ¿De quien hablaban?_

_Plogsom retírate, esto lo arreglare __yo a mi manera. _Theo parpadeo un par de veces y sus ojos volvieron a su color azul original. Draco observó el cambio y contuvo el aliento. _¿Qué diablos era eso?_

-Espera, ni se te ocurra acercarte- musitó Theo con su voz normal dirigiéndose a Hermione- estoy intentando recuperar mi control.

-Solo te pido que me entiendas- dijo ella- Por favor.

Algo de la consciencia de Theo logró retomar el control de su mente. Entonces vio las cosas mas claras. La situación era imposible de mantener, ya todo había terminado, seguirían sus caminos apartados, pero antes tenia que descargar su furia en el culpable de todo. Draco estaba paralizado detrás de la bruja, esperando el desenlace de toda la situación. De pronto hizo un nuevo intento de quitarla del medio.

-Quédate quieto- le grito Hermione a Draco- déjame esto a mi.

Theodore seguía observándolos, incapaz de tomar una decisión, no se engañaba, Hermione Granger quizás si estaba enamorada de él, pero de alguna forma retorcida, amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Draco Malfoy aunque no quisiese confesárselo, la conocía demasiado bien. Y por otro lado era cierto, el Plogsom quería destruir a Draco, pero Theo Nott también, y eso era un hecho irrevocable. Un halo negro como un torbellino lo cubrió de nuevo, haciéndo que su figura luciese mas imponente aún de lo que era.

-¿Theo?- lo llamó Hermione con voz vacilante. Draco permanecía estático todavía asombrado de lo que acababa de presenciar.

- ¡Quítate!- le gritó Theo a Hermione con rabia- no quiero hacerte daño, pero yo a este maldito lo elimino de la faz de la tierra.

-No puedo permitir que lo hagas- dijo ella esta vez sin que su voz saliese vacilante. Draco salio de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta del riesgo que ella estaba tomando por él, no pudo evitar escapar un gemido y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, tan rápido que lo sentía prácticamente en la garganta. Hermione Granger era una mujer que jamás le diría palabras de amor a Draco Malfoy, no estaba en ella, era hundirse en el fango si lo aceptaba en voz alta, no doblegaría su orgullo jamás, pero eso no significaba que no lo sintiese en el alma y que de alguna manera lo demostrase. Draco sintió escalofríos, ella………………estaba colocando su vida por encima de la suya y se estaba enfrentando……….a la otra persona que amaba. A Theodore Nott. Por él.

-Hermione, vete de aquí- dijo Draco intentando apartarla, ella no moriría por él, no podía permitirlo- veremos si este imbecil es capaz de cumplir su palabra- ella se giró y se abrazó a Draco con todas sus fuerzas, él quiso quitársela de encima y apartarla, ella de pronto clavo sus ojos en los grises de él y Draco tragó grueso, jamás esa mirada había pesado tanto para él como ese día, sus ojos brillaban intensos, emocionados. Los sentimientos no se demostraban con palabras sino con acciones, él había demostrado que estaba enamorado de ella, traicionando a Voldemort en sus propias narices para salvarle la vida, ella lo sabia y le estaba devolviendo el gesto, allí interponiéndose entre Theo Nott y él solo por …………….amor.

-Maldita sea Malfoy, cállate por primera vez en tu vida- masculló ella enfadada- si Theo te mata, yo tendré que………..- cerró los ojos y no lo dijo, era demasiado dolorosa la posibilidad. Entendía la ira de Theodore, se había acostado con Draco, de nuevo, en su propia casa, si bien ella no reconoció donde estaba hasta que bajo las escaleras. No se arrepentirá jamás de haberlo hecho, pero sabia que seguramente había puesto en riesgo la vida de Draco por esa acción. Los celos eran los peores enemigos de la cordura y esa situación era la mejor muestra de ello.

-Theo- dijo ella, hablando pausadamente dedicándole a Draco Malfoy una mirada, él sentía como era abrazado por las llamas en los ojos de Hermione, que en esos momentos dejaron salir innumerables lágrimas de amargura. Theo se dejo acariciar por la voz ronca de ella- por favor, perdóname. Yo………..se que tienes razones, pero por favor, hazlo por mi, no lo mates.

Entonces Theo tuvo la certeza dentro de si mismo que tendría que matarla para llegar a Draco Malfoy y eso era algo que no haría ni en sueños, el Plogsom se retiró finalmente hacia su tatuaje, Theo bajo su varita y sintió la derrota carcomiéndole el alma, de nuevo, se había rendido ante ella. Hermione se separó del joven rubio, si bien Draco hizo ademán de no dejarla escapar de sus brazos, pero al final cedió ante la mirada de ella, soltándola perezosamente. Ella se enfrento a ambos hombres, los tres se miraban molestos, sintiéndose indefensos y expuestos, no tenían mas nada que decirse, su destino estaba signado por la incomprensión, habían tenido una historia de amor muy inusual, se habían perdido en sus cuerpos y allí se les había hecho un hueco en el alma_._

Ella sabía como ponerle punto final a la situación. Recogió la varita de Draco Malfoy del suelo y se la regreso a su dueño. Por un instante de nuevo intercambiaron miradas, Draco estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo y a pedir perdón como nunca lo había hecho en la vida, si con eso, ella se iba con él, nunca se resignaría a perderla, eso era la triste realidad. Pero la decisión final era de ella.

-Creo que será lo mejor si no vuelvo a ver la cara de ninguno de los dos- dijo finalmente Hermione luego de un rato, abrazándose a si misma. Por poco todo había terminado en desastre y la única culpable de todo era ella- esto es demasiado complicado, hasta para mi. Ambos solo han traído dolor y tristeza a mi vida, cuando solo debió haber habido amor, con alguno de los dos o con los dos. Igual, también yo he destrozado todo lo bueno que había en esto. Somos muy jóvenes y espero que algún día olvidemos todo esto. Ahora solo quiero que hagan un traslador que me lleve a Cornualles, de allí en adelante buscare sola la senda de mi vida. No quiero que ninguno se acerque a mí jamás. No los merezco a ninguno de los dos. Entendido.

Theo asintió, esas sin duda habían sido las palabras correctas, estaba de acuerdo con una y cada unas porque era lo mismo que sentía, la amaba y ella lo sabia, pero la razón estaba de parte de Hermione Granger en ese momento, a pesar de todo lo dicho, la verdad era que nunca se podrían recuperar de esa dolorosa historia, jamás se podrían perdonar, mil explicaciones de ella no bastarían para justificar el hecho de que se había acostado con ambos sin ningún tipo de remordimientos y no era justo para ninguno, ni siquiera para Malfoy continuar torturándose de esa manera, el orgullo de Theo no le permitía compartirla con nadie y a Draco le pasaba lo mismo, y ella o renunciaba ambos o se quedaba con los dos, así de simple y eso era completamente imposible. Por otro lado, si ella no lo amaba lo suficiente para abandonar a Draco Malfoy él tampoco abandonaría su destino. No le pondría un dedo encima, la cuidaría en las sombras y pelearía como ella por lo que creía. Tomo una tetera del fogón de la cocina y la convirtió en traslador.

Draco desvió la mirada al piso, sentía el corazón encogido y mas aun después de escucharla, jamás iba a aceptar esa perdida, nunca en la vida se iba a dejar de reclamar su estupidez, pudo tenerla para siempre y lo había echado todo a perder, por egoísta y por idiota. O quizás, nunca la tuvo en absoluto y él se estaba creando un mundo de fantasías, en donde ella correspondía todos sus sentimientos. Levantó la mirada para enfrentarla por última vez, ella estaba al lado de Theodore, quien seguía destilando odio por los cuatro costados. Hermione no quería romper la tensa calma y no le ofreció ni siquiera una palabra de despedida y después sufrió amargamente muchos años por ello. Al final, después de despreciarlo durante mucho tiempo hasta morir, se había dado cuenta de que Draco Malfoy se había ganado de manera justa un lugar en su corazón, mas allá de todo el deseo y la lujuria, había un sentimiento calido y transparente dirigido a él, simplemente amor. Se mordió un labio para no ceder ante lo que su cerebro le estaba pidiendo a gritos, un adiós.

-Yo…………Hermione ………….. te amo y jamás, entiéndelo, nunca dejare de hacerlo- fue lo único que dijo Draco antes de salir de la estancia, de esa casa y de la vida de ella para siempre.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	28. Final

Disclamer: personajes de JKRowling.

Bueno, aquí estamos, por fin el final. Me han dejado unos reviews que me han cortado el aliento. Jamás pensé que tanta gente se identificase con la historia, me siento muy halagada. No los hago esperar. Banda sonora en sucesion; Ouverture y Jillian de Within Temptation de su disco en vivo Black Symphony y por ultimo The Unforgiven III, Metallica.

Capitulo 28 Final

Un silencio incomodo invadió el despacho del Sr. Malfoy. Después de que durante más de cinco horas, Theo Nott y Draco Malfoy relataran absolutamente toda la historia, sin omitir los detalles mas importantes, solo quedaba el cansancio y la expectativa. La violación de Hermione a manos de Draco fue dejada de lado, ninguno de los dos hombres se atrevió a sacar el tema, por precaución, era motivo para matarse allí mismo delante de los chicos, algunas cosas simplemente eran inmencionables, al final todos los presentes contenian la respiración.

Los últimos rayos de sol entraban por una de las ventanas, iluminando el lugar con una tenue luz anaranjada, un minúsculo rayo de sol llegaba hasta las manos de Rose, ella siguió el vaivén de las múltiples partículas de polvo con la vista, su movimiento era errático y al azar tal cual como la historia de esos tres. Si había algo que había aprendido en esos dos días, es que conseguir la felicidad en la vida, en parte es cosa de uno mismo, pero al final parece ser la suerte quien tiene la ultima palabra. Nott, Malfoy y su madre eran el mejor ejemplo de ello, sus vidas se habían entrecruzado de una manera incluso hasta inexplicable, y si bien sus propias decisiones nunca jugaron a su favor, de alguna forma, se habían encontrado en las situaciones equivocadas en el peor momento posible.

Quizás si Nott no se hubiese ido abandonando a su madre, quizás si Draco Malfoy no hubiese tomado la decisión de ir tras de ella solo para vengarse, quizás si Hermione Granger no se hubiese enamorado de Malfoy, si tan solo él no hubiese correspondido a ese sentimiento, quizás…quizás…quizás. Y por ultimo, el azar entonces definió el resultado del juego, cuando de manera casual dos células se unieron un día para formar ese ser humano llamado Rose. No era agradable saber que debía su existencia a una mera casualidad, no fue algo que deseasen conscientemente, solo fue un accidente, algo no previsto, a pesar de que como lo dejaron en claro los dos hombres que en ese momento evitaban mirarse las caras, había sido producto de un acto de amor, por lo menos de parte de ellos. Y Rose sabia quien era su madre, sin duda ella también había amado, en su peculiar forma, aunque rompiese los convencionalismos haciendo lo que hizo.

Rose estaba sentada en silla y no movía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, había empalidecido visiblemente. Se sentía pequeña ante la magnitud de los acontecimientos. Todo lo escuchado había dejado huella en su corazón. Su madre…………….su madre había sufrido muchísimo de seguro en toda esa situación y luego llegó ella, su bebe…………producto de esa tormentosa historia. Como dejar de sentir angustia, rabia, su vida le había sido robada, de alguna manera ella había pagado por todas las equivocaciones de ellos, creciendo en la más completa ignorancia, sin conocer a su verdadero padre. Y aun así no podía odiar, estaba tan impactada que no podía hacerlo en ese momento y quizás nunca lo haría. A fin de cuentas, eran su madre y alguno de ellos, su padre.

-¿Qué sucedió después?- preguntó ella mirando atentamente a Draco Malfoy quien estaba sentado en el sillón frente a su escritorio, en apariencia calmado, sin dejar traslucir toda la tempestad que tenia en su interior. Encima del escritorio, justo frente a él, estaba el sobre que contenía la verdad sobre quien era el padre de Rose –Usted participó en la ultima batalla, estaba allí, mi padre siempre cuenta como lo salvó en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-No se que versión de los hechos te contó Weasley- dijo Draco- pero te puedo asegurar que todo fue malinterpretado. Cuando me convertí en un traidor lo hice por todas las de la ley. Por algo no fui a la cárcel a diferencia de otros.

Draco le lanzo una rápida mirada a Theo quien se encontraba de espaldas mirando por la ventana. Theo no presto atención a la mala intención del comentario, giró su cuerpo y le dijo a Rose;

-En mi caso, los Renegados seguimos con lo nuestro. En la batalla de Hogwarts yo participé, pero me aseguré que mi presencia no fuese percibida. Nadie jamás se dio cuenta quien era y en que bando estaba- dijo Theo- eso solo lo sabe Potter. No daré mas detalles- concluyó Theo sin ganas de seguir hablando. Y eso era porque la muerte de Fred Weasley (el supuesto"tío" de la chica) era su responsabilidad, un estupido accidente. Pero solo Potter y Arthur Weasley lo sabían, nadie mas, ya hablado el asunto en su momento, habiéndose disculpado con el padre del muchacho, en una conversación nada agradable en Azkaban, no valía la pena sacar a colación el asunto. Había pagado por todo lo que había hecho, con el Plogsom o sin él.

-Entiendo- dijo Rose, asumiendo que por lo pronto no debía seguir insistiendo ese asunto. Aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que Theodore Nott se llevaría la mayoría de sus terribles y escalofriantes secretos a la tumba. De reojo lo miró, no podía imaginar como el buen chico que había sido alguna vez se había convertido en el hombre tan desapiado que fue después, alguien a quien mucha gente todavía temía. Una lección magistral sobre lo que un corazón roto era capaz de provocar.

Scorpius permanecía al lado de la joven, callado, expectante al desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Sabia lo que estaba en juego, él amaba a esa chica, había construido sus esperanzas y sus ilusiones en torno a ella. Había escuchado la historia de amor de su padre con disgusto al principio, luego con asombro y por ultimo no pudo evitar compadecerse de su suerte. Todavía estaba enamorado de la chica que había cambiado todos sus esquemas cuando todavía era un adolescente. Jamás había considerado a su padre como un hombre intenso tal cual como era descrito en ese relato mas bien siempre le pareció del tipo estricto y aburrido. Al parecer tenía un concepto muy diferente de él o Draco Malfoy sabia ocultar muy bien lo que era. Lo más probable era que fuese lo segundo.

A la percepción de Scor, Draco Malfoy había sido un joven al principio caprichoso y malintencionado, luego se había convertido a la fuerza en un hombre astuto, decidido, tenaz, apasionado, hasta cierto punto vulnerable y sobre todas las cosas justo, capaz de tragarse su orgullo solo por amor. Si no hubiese sido de esa forma, habría obligado a Hermione Granger a permanecer con él y no lo hizo. No le gustaba el papel que su propia madre tenia en esa historia, pero para ser honestos, a la final, en la vida ……..decididamente no había justicia. Además Astoria Greengrass fue el oasis en la vida de su padre, un interludio. Hermione Granger era el infierno y al mismo tiempo el paraíso para él. Y por tener esos mismos sentimientos por Rose, por haber vivido el paraíso con ella y estar en la cueva mas profunda del averno desde que sospechaban que eran hermanos, y aun hallarse incapaz de dejar de amarla, era que respetaba a su padre, porque lo entendía perfectamente.

-¿Ustedes dos todavía se odian?- preguntó Scor mirando alternativamente a los dos hombres quienes seguían ignorándose mutuamente-¿Aun después de tanto tiempo?

-Eso no lo pongas en duda- contestó Draco, Theo asintió.

-¿Pero ni siquiera el resultado de ese sobre los hará cambiar de opinión?- preguntó de nuevo Scor cauteloso. Draco rodó los ojos y Theo resopló.

-Nuestro asunto personal no tiene nada que ver con Rose, por lo menos no con ella directamente- dijo Theo, Draco se mantuvo inmóvil esta vez prestando atención a las palabras de Theo que encerraban una gran verdad- en todo caso, creo que las razones de nuestro odio son justas y son reales. Quizás tengamos la razón o quizás no, pero hay cosas que nunca estaré dispuesto a perdonar.

-Estoy de acuerdo- agregó Draco- creo que no hay mas nada que decir al respecto.

-Correcto- concluyó Theodore

-¿Qué pasa con mi madre? ¿Todavía la siguen amando?- preguntó Rose, a quien la posibilidad de que alguno o los dos todavía siguieran queriendo a su madre la ponía en un dilema. Sobre todo por como las cosas estaban en su casa, mas bien entre sus padres y por otro lado, porque veía un peligro real en la situación. Y su madre no estaba en condiciones para afrontar de nuevo una batalla por ella.

-Creo que eso ya ha sido aclarado bastantes veces en esta conversación- dijo Draco tensando los labios- Por lo menos de mi parte.

-Todo lo que tengo decir es que ella sabe exactamente lo que siento. Hablé hace unos meses con tu madre- dijo Theo- creo que estamos claros en ese asunto. Pero tampoco diré nada, solo concierne a Hermione Granger y a mi.

-Ya veo- dijo Rose sin haber despejado sus dudas del todo, miró por un momento a Draco- ¿Cuando abrirá el sobre?

Draco se levantó de su silla, tomó el sobre, dio un rodeo alrededor del escritorio y se lo extendió a la chica, quien lo recibió con manos temblorosas.

-Es todo tuyo- dijo Draco- es justo que tú seas la primera en saberlo. Si quieres te dejaremos a solas.

Los tres hombres en la habitación clavaron su mirada en la chica quien con angustia, posó su vista en el rostro de cada uno de ellos. El momento había llegado y de alguna forma……tenía unas ganas locas de salir de allí y olvidarse de todo el asunto. Porque ahora tenia miedo de saber la verdad, temor de que todas sus ilusiones se hiciesen añicos como una copa de cristal lanzada al suelo, tal cual como les había pasado a ellos. Esa historia tenia una gran enseñanza, la felicidad se escapa de tus manos como el viento, es completamente impredecible y escurridiza.

-No- dijo ella con voz temblorosa, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Scor permanecía impávido a su lado, con el mismo miedo de Rose reflejado en sus grises ojos, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para darle seguridad. _"Aquí estoy contigo"_- por favor, no quiero estar sola.

Theo contempló a la chica por un instante. Sabia que era un momento difícil para ella, pero a decir verdad a él no le iba mejor, su corazón latía en su pecho como si quisiera salirse de allí. La soledad era su eterna acompañante desde hacia mucho tiempo, se había acostumbrado a ella, incluso, podría decirse que de alguna manera hasta la apreciaba. Después de la gran decepción sufrida con la que siempre considero el amor de su vida, no pudo confiar lo suficiente para volverse a enamorar y así había permanecido, solo, libre, fiel a sus principios. Y ahora, sorpresivamente, quizás, ella había tenido una bebe para él, un regalo, un tributo a su historia de amor, que ahora era solo un recuerdo a veces amargo, otras tantas feliz en su corazón. Amaba a Hermione, la quería, aun en ese momento, pero había madurado, a duras penas comprendió el verdadero significado del amor y este incluía desprendimiento. _Si verdaderamente amas algo déjalo ir_. Nunca más seria ciego ante la abrumadora evidencia. Por algo ella se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, por algo al final no pudo decidir entre ellos, debido a eso no estaban juntos y no lo estarían jamás. Pero ya no dolía tanto, lo reconocía como un hecho…….nada más. Pero aun así, sabia que jamás podría arrancársela completamente del corazón.

Draco tragó grueso. Al final no iba a tener que morir para que se supiese toda la verdad. Durante esos años………….como no………se recriminó su cobardía, sin incapacidad para decidirse a abrir el maldito sobre y sobretodo le exasperó la terquedad de ella, por no afrontar la situación. Y debido a ello, habían llegado hasta donde estaban, con su hijo y Rose, metidos en una situación casi o mas escabrosa que la vivida por ellos. Tenia un gran dilema, los quería felices, a los dos, pero también quería que la chica fuese su hija. Lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que le dolía el alma. Era lo único que tenia de ella, quizás lo único que Hermione Granger habría aceptado darle alguna vez, un hijo.

Rose abrió el sobre con lentitud, sacó una pagina impresa de este y empezó a leer. De pronto ahogó un gemido y finalmente sollozó, se tapó la boca con una mano, levantó la mirada y miró alternativamente a Draco Malfoy y a Theodore Nott. Se llevó el papel al pecho y luego de un instante, su mirada se fijó en Scorpius, quien estaba más pálido que ella, literalmente con el corazón en la mano.

Rose se levantó y fue hacia el chico, abrazándolo con fuerza. Scor por un momento se sorprendió, pero luego se relajó al ver que ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Draco bajó la cabeza derrotado, había entendido completamente el lenguaje corporal de la chica, sintió como toda su vida de nuevo se hacia pedazos.

-¿No somos hermanos?- pregunto Scor todavía con algo de duda.

-No- dijo ella en voz baja, entonces Scor sonrío y la beso en los labios, a lo cual ella correspondió con intensidad, luego de unos segundos se separaron.

Draco estaba inmóvil en su sitio, Theo también. Ninguno de los dos sabía como reaccionar a la noticia.

Theo Nott, sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas. Increíblemente esa atractiva joven que tenia frente a él era el producto del único amor de su vida. Era su hija, la niña que Hermione había criado sin él, porque el maldito destino lo había torcido todo una y otra vez. Una chica que no conocía a profundidad, pero que desde el primer momento que la había visto, había sentido una conexión especial con ella, una extraña atracción, como si su cuerpo reconociese que era parte de él. Tenia unas personalidades muy afines, por lo menos eso seria un buen punto para comenzar una relación padre- hija.

-Ron Weasley siempre tendrá el primer lugar en mi corazón, lo adoro, me crío como si fuese su verdadera hija- dijo ella un poco aturdida por la noticia mirando a Theo a quien le brillaban los ojos, Rose temblaba, estaba nerviosa y asustada, miró un momento el papel que tenia en sus manos- el informe solo dice que no soy hija del Sr. Malfoy- se hizo una pausa incomoda- Pero después de todo lo que escuché y de hablar contigo, se que eres mi padre. Solo de ti pude haber heredado mi endemoniada manera de ser. Saco de quicio a mi madre todo el tiempo ¿Lo sabias?- entonces la voz de ella se quebró y Theo avanzó unos metros y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella sentía su contacto extraño y a la vez conocido. Era una familiaridad muy especial.

-Somos dos niña, somos dos-dijo él dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola con fuerza, hasta que la chica logro tranquilizarte.

-La forma de tus ojos, su color- le dijo Theo susurrándole en el oído- tu mirada es igual a la de mi madre. Lo poco que recuerdo de ella es precisamente eso- ella solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza un poco desorientada todavía. Desde hacia meses se había preparado para eso momento, pero aun así se sentía fuera de lugar. Todo le parecía un mal sueño. Pero la verdad era que su padre, era Theodore Nott, algo inimaginable para ella hasta hacia dos días. E increíblemente, no estaba tan mal, después de todo.

Rose se separó de él por un momento y fue hacia donde estaba Draco Malfoy observándola con detenimiento, ella intento sonreírle y él trato de poner su mejor cara pero no lo logró.

-Gracias- dijo Rose- por todo- Draco se adelantó, le tomó una mano entre las suyas y se la besó. Rose sintió como las manos del hombre temblaban, hacia todo el intento por disimularlo, pero se notaba que estaba muy alterado por el resultado de toda la situación. Seguramente más que alterado, estaba decepcionado. Ella le hizo señas de que se acercase y le dijo algo en el oído. A Draco le brillaron los ojos fugazmente.

-No creas que no lo se- dijo él en voz baja- si bien ahora todo es muy complicado. Lo hare, en su momento. Fue un placer conocerte y cuidar de ti en las sombras-dijo él- las puertas de esta casa están abiertas para ti. Aunque creo que esta demás decirlo-Draco le lanzo una mirada bastante significativa a su hijo.

-Rose y yo nos casaremos en cuanto podamos- dijo Scorpius y Draco asintió reconociéndolo como un hecho- Y ustedes dos irán, aunque tenga que lanzarles un _Imperius._

-Estaré allí- dijo Draco.

-Yo también, pero mejor inviten al Cuartel de Aurores - contestó Theo- solo por si acaso- Draco dejó escapar una amarga risotada.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo Rose con la boca abierta, estupefacta. _Oh, no, no iba a ser fácil y lo sabia, siempre estaría metida entre los dos. _Ya vería como se las arreglaba en el futuro_-_ será mejor que Scor y yo lo hagamos solos.

-Era una broma- contestó Theo levantando las manos como un gesto de paz- me comportaré como todo lo que no soy. Un caballero.

-Será mejor que la cuides- dijo Draco por primera vez en todo ese tiempo dirigiéndose directamente a Theo- No es mi hija, pero es la de Hermione y para mi sigue siendo lo mismo.

-Esta vez no fallaré- respondió Theodore con desafío- La protegeré con mi vida.

-Los dejaremos, supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar- Draco fue hacia la salida y Scor lo siguió

Theo y Rose se quedaron solos en la gran biblioteca, frente a frente. Ella contemplaba a ese hombre guapo y alto, con un dejo de rebeldía que resultaba muy atrayente y un aura de misterio que ella aun no había sabido descifrar por completo. Era difícil leer ese rostro, que por unos momentos lucia hosco y otras veces afable. Las complejidades del pensamiento de ese ser humano llamado Theodore Nott solo se dejaban vislumbrar a ratos en la superficie. Y ella sabia que había muchísimo más debajo, una mente interesante, increíblemente rica en matices, solo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo, para aprender a quererlo.

-No se ni como comenzar- dijo ella entre lagrimas- no se si llamarte papa, padre, Sr. Nott o Theo.

-Theo esta bien para empezar, ese punto ya lo aclaramos- dijo él- creo que seria extraño para los dos si me dices papa, me ahuyentarías todas las chicas, eso es seguro. Además, no creo que a Weasley le guste la idea.

-Mis padres están a punto de separarse. Mi papá tiene otra, seguro la conoces, se llama Pansy Parkinson, es una viuda, tienen años viéndose a escondidas, al parecer ella era una horrible persona cuando estudiaba en el colegio con mis padres, hasta quiso entregar a tío Harry a Voldemort, pero según lo que dicen, ha cambiado y quiere a papá con locura- esta vez Rose tanteo el terreno-Mamá lo sabe, estaba dispuesta a darle el divorcio antes de que se enfermase, si eso sucediese ¿Buscarías a mi madre de nuevo?

-No- dijo Theo con dureza- no lo hare. Si supiste leer entre líneas e interpretar bien esta historia, te darás cuenta que yo nunca he sido el primero en su corazón. Solo fui un obstáculo y esta vez en serio quiero que sea feliz. Pero al final la decisión es de ella.

-¿El Sr. Malfoy sabe esto?- dijo Rose un poco descolocada por esa confesión- ¿Que estas dispuesto a hacerte a un lado?

-No lo sabe, pero créeme-. dijo Theo con ironía- a él no le preocupa mi opinión, lo único que le importa es tu madre. Lo oíste todo este tiempo, todavía esta enamorado de ella.

-Eso no lo dudo- dijo ella conteniendo la respiración. Su madre y Draco Malfoy tenían demasiadas cosas pendientes, muchas cosas para perdonarse. Y lo que sentía su madre hacia él después de tanto tiempo, era una completa incógnita para ella.

-Entonces pequeña- dijo Theo- Como pretendes decirles a todos que yo, el terrible Nott soy tu padre. De seguro que será todo un escándalo. Rita Skeeter hará un festín con nosotros, te lo aseguro.

- Tengo la sensación de que esto va a ser muy divertido- dijo ella sonriendo y restregándose los ojos.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- confirmo Theo brindándole una de sus mas esplendidas sonrisas, sus ojos azules brillaban emocionados- ¿Quieres decírtelo a tu madre? Ya tendré tiempo para charlar con ella con tranquilidad, pero creo que ustedes dos deben hablar primero.

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo Rose- y creo que el Sr. Malfoy también debería hablar con ella. De seguro tienen mucho para decirse. Tendré una conversación con él sobre eso. Se merecen hablar.

- Te dare un consejo- dijo Theo arrugando el rostro- Dile lo que quieras, pero no lo obligues a nada. Yo soy un Nott y él sigue siendo un maldito Malfoy, terco y orgulloso hasta morir y para colmo ya esta algo viejo. Hermione es……………Hermione. Como te habrás dado cuenta nuestra historia no es fácil. Dale tiempo a ambos. Yo me tomare el mío.

-¿Aceptarías a Scor?- dijo ella- Yo se que tú y el Sr. Malfoy se detestan. Pero voy a casarme con él, contra viento y marea, les guste o no. No quisiera que eso fuese un obstáculo entre nosotros.

-No te preocupes- dijo Theo- Si Scorpius es lo que quieres, no tengo derecho a decir nada al respecto. En cuanto a Draco Malfoy, algún día……………..quizás en mil años, podremos jugar juntos con nuestros nietos sin matarnos, de hecho lo mas probable es que no suceda jamás, pero por lo pronto………….saldré de aquí inmediatamente, antes de que me diga una pesadez y me metan a Azkaban de nuevo por hechizarlo.

-¿Me dejarías sin suegro?- pregunto ella un poco escandalizada. Rose jamás obligaría un acercamiento entre ellos, aceptaba que tenían bastante razones para odiarse, era tentar al destino y lo entendía completamente.

-No me des ideas Rose- dijo Theo sonriendo malignamente, después de darle otro beso a la chica, esta vez en la mejilla- mira que no necesito mas que un empujoncito para mandarlo a diablo de una buena vez y para siempre. Vente en la noche a The Edge con el niñato de tu novio, hay que celebrar bautizo y boda como dicen los viejos, te aseguro que será una juerga digna de recordar. Le harás honor a tu padre bebiendo como un cosaco. Ya sabes, tradición familiar. Y dale esto a tu madre, lo tenia preparado si por alguna jugarreta del destino, resultaba que eras mi hija- Rose miró el papel doblado que Theo depositó en la mano, lo leyó de reojo, estaba dirigido a REINA HERMIONE de parte de ROMEO, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Esto es para ti, bella, para que vele tus sueños así como ha protegido los míos- dijo Nott entregándole la antigua medalla que siempre había llevado con él desde que Hermione se la había devuelto.

-No se te escapa nada-dijo Rose admirando la joya y las runas impresas en esta. Sabia el significado de ese presente, su padre le estaba dejando lo que quedaba del legado de los Nott´s. El Plogsom había desaparecido para siempre- Es hermosa.

-Rose, nunca pierdas la confianza en quien amas y aun en la hora mas oscura tampoco dejes de tener esperanza- le dijo Theo en voz baja- Nadie se imagina lo que pase en Azkaban, soñando con un imposible, viviendo del pasado, suspirando por el tacto de las manos de tu madre sobre mi cara, recordando sus labios sobre los míos. Muchas veces desee la muerte por haberla perdido, pero algo me decía que tenia que sobrevivir a ese infierno, sobrellevarlo como fuese, tenia una extraña sensación en mi pecho que me impedía ceder, era como un presentimiento y nunca supe lo que era hasta hoy. De alguna manera algo, el destino, Dios, no lo se, te tenia guardada para mi, para que llegases a mi vida, en el momento justo en el cual yo fuese capaz de aceptarlo todo y libre de querer sin resentimientos. Amo a tu madre y ahora mas que nunca, porque tú eres la viva expresión de ese amor. Si hay un momento para agradecerle a la vida, creo que es precisamente ahora.

-Por eso no entiendo como eres capaz de renunciar a ella- dijo Rose emocionada por las palabras de Theo.

-Lo hago, por eso……………..precisamente por eso, por amor- dijo Theo girándose para salir de la habitación.

-Espera. No me has contado que paso con tu padre- le dijo Rose. Theo se detuvo y la miró sobre el hombro.

-Ah eso- Theo intento conservar toda su seriedad, al parecer era hora de dejarle ver a la chica un poco de su macabro sentido del humor- El viejo Nott esta en su casa como siempre, duro como una piedra, con una salud de hierro. Se salvó de Azkaban por estar completamente demente. Te va caer bien, te lo aseguro, esta loco como una cabra, pero es bien simpático, todavía practica el _cruciatus_ con sus mascotas. Ya no tiene nada en contra de los mestizos y muggles o eso creo. Le gustara saber que tiene una nieta, a lo mejor te enseña una o dos maldiciones imperdonables- Theo le guiño un ojo y le ofreció una sonrisa traviesa, pero también un poco siniestra. Rose sintió el escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Sabia que Theo solo lo hacia para asustarla y quizás divertirse de manera retorcida con la cara de pánico impresa en su cara, pero igual, le daba un poco de ansiedad conocer a su abuelo, el famoso mortifago. _¡Oh no!, definitivamente no iba a ser fácil_. Se horrorizaba de solo pensar como serian unas navidades mortifagas con esos dos.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- dijo ella después de un rato.

-Un poco- Theo le seguía sonriendo pero luego enserio su expresión- Es cierto, mi padre esta vivo, no lo visito mucho, otro error mas que reparar- dijo Theo con melancolía- Tiene demencia senil, no habla ni entiende nada desde hace años y lo mas importante de todo, es completamente inofensivo. Lo cuida una enfermera. Te llevare a conocerlo si quieres, te lo prometo.

Mientras Theo caminaba hacia la salida Malfoy Manor. Rose lo miraba intrigada, con esa aura de fuerza y poder mágico que poseía todavía, decididamente era un hombre atemorizante, sin embargo ella presentía que su corazón valía oro.

Por fuera lucia imperturbable, pero Theo solo estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar que tenia, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Lo haría, lloraría en la intimidad de su casa, por los años perdidos sin conocer a su pequeña, por su juventud desperdiciada en causas imposibles y también lloraría por el amor de una mujer. Pero quizás, a lo mejor, y por que no, si su suerte le sonreía como lo había hecho ese día, su hogar ya no estaría tan solitario, después de todo, tenia a una Mini-Granger bien crecidita por quien preocuparse.

Rose no podía evitar seguir sonriendo, definitivamente, los años por venir iban a ser toda una experiencia que no se perdería por nada del mundo. El destino le había regalado el padre más excéntrico del mundo.

0o0

Hermione abrió los ojos de súbito, su habitación estaba iluminada solo por la lámpara que tenia en su mesita de noche. Era una penumbra poco agradable. Miró el techo, blanco e inmaculado, muy diferente a su pasado. Su sueño era intranquilo desde que estaba allí, el hospital de San Mungo era muy frío, poco acogedor e impersonal como todos los hospitales, además sentir dormido todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo tampoco le proporcionaba comodidad. Odiaba estar enferma, le enfurecía depender de los demás para todas sus actividades, detestaba el hecho de que por testaruda quizás había arruinado la vida de su hija.

El otro asunto era Ron, que no podía disimular su mirada de culpa. Ella desesperaba cada vez que la venia a visitar, no era capaz de decirle que su matrimonio había acabado, que estaba con otra. Hermione odiaba que le tuviese lastima y también detestaba el hecho de que Ron Weasley iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz tal cual lo había hecho ella hacia tanto tiempo, por orgullosa y por terca. Veinte años habían servido para aliviar su corazón, para arrepentirse, examinar todos sus errores y por supuesto para seguir cometiendo algunos. No era infalible, solo era un ser humano. Aun así, después de tanto tiempo, sentía que le debía una explicación a alguien, se había callado lo más importante, incapaz de decirlo por miedo a sus consecuencias. Había sembrado la semilla de su propia infelicidad por no ser sincera cuando tuvo que hacerlo.

Hermione permitió que un largo suspiro saliese de su garganta, trato de acomodarse en la cama, sin encontrar alguna posición que le satisfaciera. _¡Maldito colchón_!

Tampoco era que la situación fuese fácil, ella en ese momento sentía, verdaderamente estaba segura de que estaba enamorada de los dos. Le era imposible decidir o a lo mejor si decidió pero el problema era que nunca se lo había querido admitir a si misma. La verdad era que lo había hecho, mucho tiempo atrás, pero no quería reconocerlo, porque estaba en completa contradicción con su lógica. Después llegó Rose y su deseo de protegerla de toda esa dolorosa historia fue mas fuerte que todos los sentimientos que arrastraba. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Había terminado con ambos, Draco Malfoy se salvo por un pelo de ir a Azkaban y dos meses después se casó con una completa desconocida, Theodore Nott estaba combatiendo contra el Ministerio Mágico junto los Renegados y tenia al Plogsom manejando todas sus acciones. ¿Qué diablos les iba a decir? _Oh disculpen todo lo anterior, pero estoy embarazada y no se cual de los dos es el padre_. Suficiente razón para que se matasen entre ellos de una buena vez y no podía, no debía poner en riesgo a la niña.

Posteriormente, las razones le dejaron de importar, cuando tuvo a Rose en sus brazos, supo inmediatamente, que la niña no tenia la culpa de todo lo que había pasado y que se debía a ella, solo a ella. Por todos los medios trato de protegerla, Draco Malfoy puso a prueba su resistencia durante todos esos años, insistiendo en ver a la niña, intentando ser parte de su vida. Y ella lo evito, en primer lugar, porque no estaba segura de que fuese su hija, en segundo lugar porque no seria justo para Ron y menos para Theodore, que metido en Azkaban no tenia ninguna idea de lo que había sucedido, y en tercer lugar, porque cada vez que lo veía sentía que su mundo se caía a pedazos. Eso era suficiente para llevarla al borde, cada vez que intentaba actuar de manera justa, lo que hacia era provocar más dolor. Fue egoísta, lo admitía, también, orgullosa, insensata, muchas cosas, pero defendió a su hija como la perfecta leona que era. Y al final, todos sus secretos habían conducido a que su pequeña se enamorase del único chico que le estaba vedado, Scorpius Malfoy. Era definitivo, el destino tenía un sentido del humor decididamente macabro.

Hermione con algo de dificultad se incorporo de la cama, de pronto vio la silueta de una persona sentada en una silla frente a su cama. Contuvo la respiración, reconocería a esa persona, aunque pasasen mil años. Se quedo inmóvil en la cama. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

-Por fin despiertas, llevo horas aquí- Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la silla con las piernas cruzadas elegantemente, estaba vestido de oscuro, ella no podía ver bien su rostro, sin embargo su largo cabello rubio resplandecía.

-No te molestes en fingir que no puedes hablar- dijo él- he estado aquí toda la noche y te he escuchado. Hablas dormida, no es que no lo supiese, pero esta vez has logrado sorprenderme.

Hermione bajo la cara algo apenada, era cierto, desde hacia dos semanas había recuperado el uso del habla, pero lo había ocultado, en parte para no tener que afrontar la realidad de las consecuencias de todos sus actos y en parte para castigarse a si misma. La presencia de Malfoy sin embargo, lograba desestabilizar toda la calma que había a duras penas logrado recuperar en esos meses. Y es que ese siempre era el efecto de su presencia, lograba sacarla de sus casillas, llevaba su mente a sitios imposibles para ella.

Hermione se incorporó un poco en la cama e intento tomar una bata para cubrirse, él se levantó ágilmente de la silla y tomó la prenda. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad. Draco fue hasta ella y la ayudo a colocársela. Lo hizo de tal manera que apenas le rozó el cuerpo. Sin embargo ella no dejo de sentirse intimidada y un poco avergonzada.

-Gracias- dijo ella con voz pastosa. Evitaba por todos los medios mirarlo

-Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que en lugar de quitarte la ropa te visto- dijo él tratando de hacer una broma para aligerar la tensión entre ellos, ella esta vez le dirigió una mirada poco amistosa que Draco interpretó perfectamente- lo siento.

-No podías dejar de comentar algo irónico. Como siempre. En realidad tienes razón- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- por favor pásame el bastón, necesito ir al baño un momento- Draco caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y le dio el bastón, ella lo tomó y con algo de esfuerzo logro colocarse de pie. Él intento ayudarla de nuevo pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. Draco mantuvo la distancia.

Draco la miraba fijamente, en su cara no había ninguna expresión, pero por dentro se estaba consumiendo de desolación al verla tan vulnerable, tan frágil.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve al baño?- dijo él- no hay problema, estoy acostumbrado, ayude muchas veces a mi esposa cuando enfermó.

-No quiero tu lastima, puedo sola, no tardare- contestó Hermione educadamente. Dicho esto se introdujo en el baño, ni siquiera se molesto en cerrar la puerta, ya le era lo suficientemente complicado caminar, fue hasta el lavamanos, abrió el grifo y se miró en el espejo un rato. Era una tontería estar pensando en eso en ese preciso momento, pero de veras lucia horrible. Tenia el cabello muy corto, la cicatriz de la intervención quirúrgica a la que había sido sometida para salvarle la vida era bastante visible, apenas oculta por el cabello, estaba muy pálida y debajo de sus ojos habían profundas ojeras. No le gustaba mirarse al espejo, la persona que le devolvía el reflejo era una mujer enferma, y ella decididamente quería avanzar, mejorarse, poder recuperar la relación con su hija y sus seres queridos. Se echó algo de agua en la cara, restregándola sobre su rostro, tomo un poco de enjuague bucal. Cuando terminó, regresó de nuevo a su habitación, Draco la esperaba de pie en medio de la estancia, ella rehúyo su mirada.

-Nott es el padre de Rose- dijo él mecánicamente.

-Lo se- dijo ella haciendo todo su esfuerzo para que su voz sonase neutra. Eso había sido un momento muy duro entre Rose y ella. Sin embargo estaba satisfecha de cómo había resultado todo- esta tarde vino Rose para contármelo. Theo me escribió algo también.

-Ya lo leí- dijo Draco sosteniendo un papel entre sus manos- **Se feliz**, fue lo único que escribió.

-Si eso- dijo Hermione su corazón se arrugó al recordar las innumerables emociones indescriptibles que había sentido al leer esa nota. Theo Nott finalmente había renunciado a ella- creo que fue un buen deseo. ¿No te parece?

-Depende del punto de vista en que lo veas- esta vez Draco dio un paso hacia adelante- Yo solo seria feliz de una manera y esa te incluye, Hermione Granger.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Draco Malfoy tenia la capacidad de envolverla e hipnotizarla con sus palabras, de hacer de nuevo que todas esas emociones que ella creía dormidas, aflorasen exponiéndola indefensa ante él.

-¿Por qué viniste?- preguntó ella.

-Vine a hablar contigo- dijo él- después de veinte años, tú y yo necesitamos una conversación civilizada. Nuestros encuentros anteriores han sido un desastre.

-Conversación civilizada- se dijo ella a si misma con ironía. Era cierto, ellos jamás habían tenido una charla que no estuviese llena de celos, odio, desazón, pasión, sentimientos encontrados y en general terminaban en la cama después de discutir, por supuesto sin resolver absolutamente nada. Pero eso había sido hacia mucho tiempo, ya no eran unos adolescentes, eran un hombre y una mujer, caminó un poco hacia él- bien, te escucho.

-Fue una decepción muy grande para mi saber que Rose no era mi hija- dijo Draco tratando de controlar el impulso que tenia de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. La amaba pero esta vez no cedería, había venido a buscar respuestas y las encontraría a como de lugar- pero en contraste también fue un alivio. Creo que es mejor que haya sucedido así.

-No se que contestar a eso- dijo ella.

-Típica respuesta tuya, das lo suficiente para mantenerme al pendiente pero no lo bastante para complacerme- dijo él con rencor-¿Tenemos que siempre dar un rodeo para llegar a lo mismo? Error, esa no es la pregunta sino ¿Realmente un día llegaremos a alguna parte con esto?

-No, no es eso- contestó Hermione, esta vez con ganas de no reprimirse y ser sincera. Pero lo costaba muchísimo- siempre quisiste mas de mi. Querías quitármelo todo, apoderarte de mí, dejarme sin nada. Y yo no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo de las consecuencias ¿Es tan difícil de creer? Además, nunca fue suficiente lo que yo podía darte, nunca lo aceptaste.

-Si hubieses estado en mi lugar- dijo Draco- ¿Estas segura de que hubiese sido suficiente para ti? Discúlpame Hermione, pero cuando quieres a alguien, como yo te quise, es inevitable que desees todo de esa persona.

-Tú no puedes juzgarme- se defendió ella. De nuevo su mente dejaba aflorar esa amalgama sentimental que lograba desestabilizarla y los malditos recuerdos también- no después de todo lo que me hiciste.

-Hechos por los cuales te he pedido perdón una y otra vez- Draco la miró, luego de un minuto en suspenso, ella asintió, si, a duras penas lo había hecho, pero finalmente había perdonado, él siguió hablando- Juzgarte, por supuesto que puedo hacerlo- Draco se alejó de ella y luego giro su cuerpo para enfrentarla - ¿Crees que lo que hiciste estuvo bien?. Ocultarle la verdad a tu propia hija, negarme mi supuesto derecho de conocerla, no decirle absolutamente nada a Theo Nott. Y de paso, finges mutismo, para no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

-Se que no fue lo correcto, pero tuve mis razones- dijo ella- no sabia quien era el padre. Y tú sabes perfectamente porque.

-¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien de verdad?- dijo él masticando las palabras- Porque lo único que has demostrado en la vida, es ser una persona muy egoísta.

-Todo lo que he hecho, lo hice por amor- dijo ella esta vez clavándole la mirada a Draco directo a sus ojos. Él apretó sus manos, quizás había sido un error ir allí, enfrentarla, ella seguía en sus trece.

-¿Amor? ¿Por quien?- preguntó él, ella bajo la mirada, Draco suspiró completamente desalentado- todavía no te atreves a aceptarlo, no se ni siquiera como pierdo el tiempo es esto, cuando me jure jamás hablar contigo de nuevo.

Hermione no contesto, solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente. ¿Cómo decirlo después de tanto tiempo? ¿Cuándo todo ya se había perdido? ¿Qué sentido tendría? Sin embargo, sentía su corazón palpitando por la cercanía de él. Y este le exigía encarecidamente no dejar perder su ultima oportunidad.

Draco se dio la vuelta para salir de esa habitación y de la vida de ella definitivamente para siempre, por un instante dudo en abrir la puerta de la habitación, entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro, sin ni siquiera dudarlo levantó la suya para cubrirla completamente. Ambas manos se deslizaron por su hombro y luego ella llevó la suya hacia el pecho del hombre hasta rodearlo completamente con un brazo. Draco cerró los ojos y apoyo su frente contra la puerta, iba a morirse alli mismo, ella lo estaba tocando después de todos esos años y él lo único que quería era mas.

Al principio ella lo abrazó con duda, con miedo, pero luego se había dejado llevar como si no quisiese dejarlo escapar. Él también dudaba, no quería ser otra vez un juguete en sus manos ¿Por qué demonios todo era tan complicado entre ellos dos?

-Perdóname- ella pegó su rostro a la espalda de él, sentía el corazón de Draco latiendo con fuerza debajo de su mano, al igual que el suyo. Al final se había decidido, al verlo a punto de irse, algo dentro de ella le impidió dejar que se alejase otra vez. Una cosa llamada amor.

-Estas jugando con fuego- dijo él en voz baja, mientras intentaba reponerse del impacto que había significado tenerla cerca de nuevo, pegada a su cuerpo- Hace siete años te dije que pensaras bien lo que ibas a confesarme, que cuidaras tus palabras, no soy un niño y no voy a dejar que me manipules, pero tampoco voy a permitir que me ocultes nada mas.

-Lo se- dijo ella en un susurro- estoy consciente que no fui sincera contigo, nunca te dije lo que sentía, lo cierto era que no lo hice para no complicar más el asunto. En ese entonces yo estaba dividida y solo el tiempo me mostró cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Ese cuento me lo se de memoria Hermione- dijo él con amargura. Su mente le decía que saliese de allí para no dañarse más a así mismo, pero su corazón le exigía otra cosa.

Sin embargo permanecieron abrazados en la penumbra. Después de un rato en silencio, en donde se permitieron abandonarse en el contacto de sus cuerpos, Hermione habló de nuevo.

-Draco……..yo- empezó a decir ella, pero él la interrumpió.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no me llamabas por mi nombre- suspiro él- no sabes cuanto lo extrañe.

-Me equivoque- dijo ella con voz ahogada. Nadie sabía lo que le costaba estar allí confesándose después de tantos años. Pero dejaría el orgullo de lado, era ahora o nunca- me equivoque tanto. Perdóname por favor.

-Siempre te perdone. La que nunca pudo perdonarse a si misma eres tú- dijo él con dureza- Y por lo visto jamás lo harás.

Él intento deshacerse de su abrazo, haciendo uso de la poca voluntad que le quedaba, pero ella no cedió en su agarre.

-Aún no me has preguntado algo- dijo Hermione en voz baja, Draco la sintió pegándose más aun a su cuerpo y apoyando su cabeza de nuevo en su espalda.

-¿Qué?- dijo él con voz ronca.

-Aún no me preguntas ¿Qué sentí por ti? ¿Qué siento aun por ti?- contesto ella.

-Siempre dejaste bien en claro esas dos cosas, durante todos estos años. No se a que viene- dijo él impotente ante el hecho de que realmente no quería salir de allí. Deseaba que ese instante durase eternamente.

-Estas aquí porque quieres una respuesta, te conozco y esta vez………….- ella hizo una pausa antes de que un gemido saliese de su boca- esta vez estoy dispuesta a dártela. Te lo debo y me lo debo a mi misma.

-¿Qué sentiste por mi?- preguntó Draco cerrando los ojos y dejando que todos sus sentimientos estallasen con violencia dentro de su corazón.

-Estaba enamorada de ti- dijo ella, ambos sintieron como un peso abandonaba sus corazones. Draco lo sabia, siempre lo había sabido, estuvo seguro aun cuando los hechos le demostrasen lo contrario, pero era un alivio escucharlo de sus labios finalmente- solo eso. Respiraba y vivía por ti así de simple. Era tan grande y tan hermoso lo que sentía por ti, que no me importaba nada. Solo que…….me sentí muy herida, me sentía perdida después de que paso…………bueno de que eso paso. Y aun así, a pesar de que creía odiarte con toda mi alma, no podía dejar de amarte.

-¿Y Nott?- dijo él. Ese siempre fui el meollo de la cuestión, Theodore Nott.

-También lo quería, era mi primer amor, alguien a quien conocía bien, no era fácil olvidarme de él, pero sin embargo, a quien amaba era a ti. Solo después de muchos años llegue a comprenderlo.

-¿Qué sientes por mi? ¿Ahora? ¿En este momento? – Draco no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta. Ese momento lo había esperado durante tanto tiempo, que otra desilusión acabaría con él. Pero a decir verdad, era para eso que había ido hacia ella.

-Te amo- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo. Draco sintió su corazón paralizándose en ese momento- Inexplicablemente todavía…………te amo. Y esta vez no hay más nadie y no tengo dudas.

Draco se obligó a voltearse para enfrentarla, cuando lo hizo ella perdió un poco el equilibrio y él tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayese, enredo sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo te sigo amando?- Sus rostros estaban muy juntos, sus alientos se confundían, sus ojos se fundían en una mirada anhelante y avasallante. Todo lo anterior, lo vivido, parecía tan absurdo en ese momento, en que ambos caían rendidos ante la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

-Porque si no fuese así, no estarías aquí- contestó ella- pero en realidad lo único que conservo es la esperanza de que aun lo sigas haciendo, amarme.

Después de unos segundos, Draco dejo que su boca buscase la de ella, fue un beso suave, tierno, muy diferente a aquellos que habían compartido antes. Eran dos amantes que se reconocían de nuevo, que por fin lograban llegar a la culminación de su historia de amor. Dolor y amor expresados en un beso, pero la cadena invisible que siempre los había sujetado uno a otro estaba indemne, ni el tiempo, ni los años, ni la presencia de otros la había logrado romper. Él sostuvo su cara con una mano, mientras seguía sujetando su cuerpo con la otra, era imposible no rendirse ante ella, era incapaz, no había llevado la cuenta de cuantas noches soñó despierto con ese momento, al final su esperanza no había muerto. Cuando se separaron Hermione le dirigió una calida mirada, mientras lloraba por toda su estupidez durante todos esos años, por haberse negado a ser felices, porque solo estando junto a él sentía paz en su alma y en su corazón.

-¿Sin culpas? ¿Sin remordimientos? ¿Sin echarse para atrás?- ella asintió mas segura de lo que alguna vez había estado en la vida.

-Nunca mas, por mi vida que no lo hare pero…….. – Hermione no podía apartar su mirada de ese hombre que contra todo pronostico había esperado largo tiempo por ella, aunque no se lo mereciese. El destino le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad y se juró a si misma no echarlo a perder otra vez- ¿Sabes en lo que estas metiendo?

-Estoy donde siempre quise estar, contigo.

Draco la levantó en vilo y luego la depositó sobre la cama, apartó las sabanas y la cubrió con ellas, Hermione lo observaba con detenimiento, preguntándose que rayos se proponía.

-Tienes que descansar- le dijo él con suavidad-te quiero sana para lo que tengo en mente.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Hermione un poco azorada cuando Draco se acostó junto a ella y la sujeto contra su pecho, ella hundió su nariz en el cuello de él, deleitándose con ese aroma a limpio tan característico de él. Un olor que jamás había logrado desaparecer de su memoria sensorial.

-Provocar un escándalo eso es lo que hago- dicho esto la apretó mas contra él.

-¿Todavía te mueves por toda la cama cuando duermes?- pregunto ella entrecerrando los ojos, en ese momento se sentía en el cielo sujeta a él, una sensación de paz llenaba todos sus espacios.

-Si- dijo él sintiendo la respiración acompasada de ella mientras se quedaba dormida, finalmente después de tantos desencuentros, por fin tenía en sus manos el rumbo de su existencia.

0o0

Un año después…………………………

-¿No deberías estar dentro de la casa?, el viento es frió, vas a resfriarte,-Theo le ofreció a la mujer sombra con su imponente cuerpo. Ella, quien tenia su cabeza cubierta con un sombrero de paja para protegerse del sol, levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo al escuchar su voz y le ofreció una esplendida sonrisa que él correspondió inmediatamente.

El jardín donde se encontraban era bastante grande, estaba ubicado en la parte trasera de una casa muy majestuosa, de estilo neoclasico, con grandes columnas de mármol franqueando todos sus lados. Grandes ventanales se abrían hacia ese jardín, en uno de ellos, se podía divisar la figura de un hombre rubio, quien con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada turbia, observaba la escena que se desarrollaba en el exterior.

-Ven siéntate- dijo Hermione ofreciéndole una silla de extensión junto a la de ella. Estaba cómodamente sentada, abrigada con una pashmina amarilla, su bastón descansaba al lado de la silla. Su recuperación había sido un poco lenta pero estaba muchísimo mejor, sin embargo, después de uno o dos pequeños accidentes, fue evidente para todos que tendría que seguir usando bastón. Draco había mandando hacer uno especial para ella con un león de plata engastado a un rubí en la punta. Un detalle entre muchos. Ella jamás se habría imaginado que tendrían una relación tan calmada y porque no decirlo, tan romántica. Después de superado alguno que otro problema en relación al hecho de que tuvieron que acostumbrarse uno al otro de nuevo, su hogar era un oasis de paz.

-Estoy bien aqui- dijo Theo con prudencia todavía de pie ante ella. Levantó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre rubio que vigilaba la ventana, este le sostuvó la mirada durante un rato y luego con una inclinación de cabeza se retiro de esta elegantemente, introduciéndose al interior de la estancia. Theo mantuvo fija su atención por unos segundos después de que Draco hubiese desaparecido de la ventana. Sus labios se tensaron por un instante…………solo por un brevísimo instante.

-Yo insisto- dijo ella logrando capturar su atención de nuevo- no puedo hablar contigo mientras estas de pie.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Theo ya liberado del escudriño de su peor enemigo, se sentó a su lado en la silla que le había sido ofrecida. Se había cortado el cabello y rasurado la barba, luciendo más joven de lo que en realidad era, se veía muy atractivo, sus hermosos ojos azules destellaban, demostrando lo alegre que se había sentido en esos últimos meses. Compartir tiempo con Rose había sido una de las mejores experiencias en su vida.

-Bien, a veces me da rabia no poder correr pero agradezco estar viva- dijo ella tomándole la mano fugazmente, Theo se la sostuvo y sus miradas chocaron, ella seguía sonriéndole. Se sentía feliz por verlo allí finalmente, y mas contenta aun porque Draco no había dicho absolutamente nada al respecto, pero por lo menos ni se había negado ni tampoco puesto mala cara. Después de su historia juntos, era todo un logro. Y lo mejor de todo era que Draco confiaba en ella y en el amor que sentía por él

Theo acarició por un rato su mano y se la devolvió. Esa era una visita largamente pospuesta y a su vez bastante ansiada. Rose servia de intermediaria entre sus padres, llevando y trayendo notas y mensajes. Al final los dos se sintieron lo suficientemente calmados para verse, igual el asunto entre Draco y Hermione si bien no constituyó una sorpresa para Theo, era un trago amargo, aunque él mismo había hecho de alguna manera que fuese posible esa unión. Se comportó como un caballero frente al mundo, ni siquiera hacia mención al hecho. Ahora, si bien lo más importante había sido aclarado por medio de innumerables cartas, el deseo de hablar fue cada mas fuerte, hasta que ese día, Theo había aparecido en Malfoy Manor. Draco quien estaba seguro mas que nunca del amor de Hermione, no se opuso en ningún momento a que ellos hablasen. Solo se limitó a observar el inicio del encuentro, como un guardián en la atalaya de un castillo, para después dejarlos en la más absoluta privacidad.

-¿Malfoy te trata bien? – preguntó él- satisface todos tus caprichos o es un marido majadero.

-No seas pesado Theo- respondió ella – Draco es Draco, si estas queriendo preguntar si estamos bien, es así, estamos bien.

-No, lo que yo quiero preguntar es si eres feliz- dijo él- al final y al cabo he renunciado a muchas cosas porque sea así.

Los dos se miraron por un momento, Hermione asintió con la cabeza lentamente y Theo repitió su gesto.

-Gracias- dijo él

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella extrañada.

-Por Rose- dijo él- ¿No te suena increible? Nuestra hija.

-No, para nada, es nuestra hija- dijo Hermione en voz baja, luego observo el paisaje por un rato, de pronto una idea paso por su cabeza- ¿Quieres leerme algo?- preguntó ella pasándole un libro, el que estaba leyendo antes de que el hombre llegase. Theo lo tomó y se acomodo en la silla. El sol de esa mañana de otoño era tenue, hacia un poco de frió, pero gracias a su abrigo de piel oscuro, en realidad no tenia una sensación térmica desagradable. De hecho estaba bastante cómodo en ese sitio hablando con ella.

-Esto me recuerda cuando estábamos en Hogwarts- dijo él pasando las paginas con curiosidad- cuando éramos solo amigos. Eras la chica con menos sentido del humor que había conocido en la vida y tu cabello………¡Oh Dioses! parecía un nido de pájaros. Menos mal que te pusiste bonita en cuarto, lastima que fuiste con Krum a ese baile y yo no te trataba aún.

-Y tú no te tomabas nada en serio- dijo ella tratando sin éxito de no reírse ante una sucesión de graciosos recuerdos que agolparon su mente. Se veía a ella misma discutiendo en una biblioteca con un chico alto de cabellos castaños quien le hacia muecas y le hablaba con un acento amanerado, burlándose de la expresión asombrada e incrédula de su rostro.

-Ese sigo siendo yo- comentó Theo recordando la misma escena, entonces fingió una vocecita femenina- _Hola, línea caliente Slytherin, chicas bellas y hermosas, soy Theodora Nott a sus ordenes_- ambos rieron a carcajadas. Pero los dos sabían que solo era una broma, Theo Nott decididamente era un hombre que se tomaba todo seriamente, especialmente el asunto Hermione Granger y por supuesto también todo lo concerniente a su hija.

-No bromees, que no teníamos teléfonos en Hogwarts y las Hot Lines Mágicas no existían en ese entonces- dijo Hermione tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos por tanto reírse.

-¿De donde crees que salio la idea?- dijo él de pronto- y por cierto ¿A que no adivinas quien es el dueño?

-¿Tú?- pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

-Es increíble. Eres todo un caso de la vida real- dijo ella divertida.

-Si- dijo él- Sigo siendo el mismo imbecil.

-Sabes que eso es mentira- dijo ella mirándolo con ternura- tú no eres la misma persona, pero de todas formas, loco, tuerto, imbecil, así te queremos.

_No__, es mentira, ya no me quieres de la misma manera, _se dijo Theo_, pero igual al parecer yo siempre sentiré lo mismo por ti. Pero esta vez me iré en paz._

-A ver. _**Citas Citables**_- dijo él leyendo el titulo del texto, saliendo de sus pensamientos- ¡Ah! y esta por autores, que interesante. Vamos a buscar uno, hum, ya lo tengo. Esto te gustara….._"_ _El pecado de amarte se apodera de mis ojos, de mi alma y de mí todo; y para este pecado no hay remedio pues en mi corazón echó raíces"- _recitó Theo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos por un momento, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. Luego abrió los ojos y le sonrío de nuevo.

-Eso es Shakespeare. No puedes ganarme, me lo se de memoria. Vamos Theo………………se que puedes, te reto- dijo ella divirtiéndose en grande, su voz cristalina resonaba por todo el jardín. Alguien dentro de la casa, en medio de su gran despacho, estaba sentado en una poltrona con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando con el sonido de su risa..

Theo revisó de nuevo el libro, pasando velozmente las paginas. Halló justo lo que estaba buscando.

- _"Duda que ardan los astros, duda que se mueva el sol duda que haya verdad, mas no dudes de mi amor. ¡Ah, querida Ofelia! Los versos se me dan mal. No tengo arte para medir mis lamentos. Pero que te amo más que a nadie, mucho más, créelo. Adiós. Tuyo siempre, queridísima amada mientras mi cuerpo sea mío…………"_

-Otra vez Shakespeare…..eso es Hamlet - contesto ella mirándola asombrada, casi se le había cortado la respiración. Hermione estaba segura de que Theo le declaraba sus sentimientos de esa manera. Pero sabía que no llegaría a nada mas de allí, lo conocía bien, respetaría su decisión..

_-"En el perdón, esta la llave de la felicidad"__- _dijo Theo con solemnidad.

-¿Quién escribió eso? ¿No suena a Shakespeare?- preguntó ella levantando una ceja extrañada.

-No, esa fue mía- dijo él antes de ofrecerle otra esplendida sonrisa.

FIN

0o0

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic.

Especialmente a Karix7 quien hace meses fue la que me dio la idea de la escena entre Draco y Hermione.

Estoy muy feliz de haber llegado hasta aquí.

Besos y dejen reviews.


	29. MENSAJE URGENTE PARA LOS CHILENOS

URGENTE

El día de hoy, aproximadamente a las 3 de la mañana, ha ocurrido un terremoto de 8,5 grados en Chile, afectando las poblaciones de Concepción, Santiago de Chile, Valparaiso, Viña del Mar y las regiones V, VI, VII y VIII. Me han informado de que hay problemas con los teléfonos, la luz eléctrica y obviamente el Internet, por lo cual no he podido obtener noticias de mis conocidos en Chile. En estos momentos estoy pegada a la televisión, viendo Globovisión que está totalmente pegada con TV Chile, ya la presidenta Bachelet ha hablado, dio una cifra de 78 fallecidos hasta las nueve de la mañana (hora chilena) en diversas ciudades mas algunos incendios y construcciones destruidas, la carretera Panamericana cortada, además de un daño importante en el area de Transito del Aeropuerto Internacional de Santiago de Chile.

Creo que todos hemos leídos fics de las chicas del **Peter Pan Complex** (las PPC), cuyos miembros **Mad Aristocrat, Embercita, Karix 7 y Arrayan** nos han deleitados con sus originales historias. Recordemos Tu Verdugo, Fatales Consecuencias, No mas Dramiones, Stranger in the Strange land, excelentes relatos y grandiosas autoras. Todas ellas son chilenas y a estas alturas, no me he comunicado con ellas y realmente estoy preocupada. Espero con todo mi corazón que estén bien y confío en Dios de que ellas y sus familias en estos momentos tan difíciles no hayan sufrido ningún daño físico. Y mis buenos deseo no solo son para ellas, hay otras autoras chilenas como Emma Zunz, Lady Lathenia, Ginnluna, creadoras de fans arts como Enepichi en fin, son tantas que la cuenta es inmensa, interminable. Los Chilenos quizas son los que conforman la mayor cantidad de escritores y lectores de fics en el fandom de Harry Potter, asi que para ellos también va un abrazo. Muy buenos deseos y que pronto se recupere la tranquilidad y se normalize la situación en el pais.

Mi intensión con este post (que dejaré unos dias) es que mientras tenemos noticias, escribamos y enviemos un mensaje de solidaridad y esperanza a nuestros fickers chilenas y como no, también al pueblo chileno, en estos momentos tan difíciles, de la única manera que podemos hacerlo ahorita mismo, mediante la web, les pido que dejen un mensaje de solidaridad en el Blog de nuestras queridas PPC, cuya dirección es:

http : // peter- pan -complex .blogspot .com /

Ya saben, unan los espacios de la dirección electrónica. Se que ellas agradeceran el gesto. Un beso a todas y bueno corramos a inundar el blog PPC con nuestros mensajes de esperanza.

Desde Venezuela.

Jos Black


End file.
